


A Love Destined by the Moon and the Stars

by Sadara_sama, SaiyanPrince541



Category: Bulma - Fandom, DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, Vegeta - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Alien Planet, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon - Korean Drama, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Love, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Planet Vegeta, Planet Vegeta Still Exists, Romance, Saiyans, Tsundere Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z), Tsunderes, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 244,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadara_sama/pseuds/Sadara_sama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrince541/pseuds/SaiyanPrince541
Summary: A love letter exchange between Tarble and Gure set up the destined meeting of Saiyan Crown Prince Vegeta, who disguises himself as the Grim Reaper Sadara and a slave, Bulma who hates the prince who destroyed her home planet. Will they find a way to love each other despite their differences or will hate consume them? AU/Rom-ComFirst Placer of TPTH's Annual Awards 2017 for "Best of the Undiscovered" Category.Genre:Romance, Humor, Alternate Universe, KdramaMain Characters:Vegeta, Bulma Briefs, Raditz, Kakarot, Broly, Paragus, King Vegeta, etc.Pairing:Vegeta x Bulma/Vegebul, Son Goku x Chichi/GoChi, Tarble x Gure/GreiBasis/Inspiration:TennyoElf'sLegend of the Bond, Various Korean Dramas,Love in the Moonlight/Moonlight Drawn by Clouds, Descendants of the Sun, The Moon that Embraces the Sun, Goblin, Boys Over Flowers, etc.





	1. Episode 1: My Path to You

 

* * *

_It was believed by many that our fate has been predestined by the stars at the time we were born. No matter what happens, those who are destined to be together will find their path to one another. No matter how impossible it could be._

* * *

**Episode 1**

**My Path to You**

* * *

 

"Aargh! How could I be so reckless?"

A seventeen year old girl with long blue hair, tied in a high ponytail stumbled on the ground as she tried her best to outrun and escape the four cruel men who had been chasing her non-stop since she'd decided to stand up for someone who was in trouble.

Earlier that cold evening, while she worked her duties as a cook in the barracks, she found a group of drunken men harassing someone she actually didn't know personally, but had much about through the rumors from her customers. She'd heard that the commotion apparently began when the small figure wearing a black hooded cloak had taken the chosen table of the group of men twice or thrice larger than himself.

When she saw one of the men pull the unknown person by his collar, her moral code made her recklessly step into a perilous territory, demanding the four ruthless masters to stop bullying the shorter man. Now, thanks to her impulsive, albeit reckless decision, she was in deep trouble and trying desperately to put off her inevitable demise by the hands of these four cruel monsters she'd stood up to.

This planet was called Planet Vegeta, and Bulma Briefs had no freaking idea where in the vast universe this planet was located at all. This world had been her "home" ever since that cursed day she had been forcefully taken from her home to become a slave. Those horrible people who were now chasing her were low class Saiyans, the barbaric and merciless residents of this planet.

They were a race of alien warriors who were in the business of planet trade. They were well-known to be cruel and sadistic monsters who gave no care about anything or anyone but themselves.

Bulma's legs started to hurt by the time she's reached the Burokkori Bridge that connected the Burrokori Island to the Royal City. Panting hardly out of exhaustion, she slowly turned her head to see that the four Saiyans had finally stopped chasing her. She sighed with utmost relief as she fell onto her behind on the concrete ground, still heaving for breath.

"Thank goodness!" she breathed, putting one hand over her chest. She thought she was going to die at that moment. Just the horrible idea of dying without fulfilling her long time wish had made her so nervous earlier. She somehow regretted trying to save someone who would never even give her thanks. She already knew that these Saiyans have a reputation of being ungrateful assholes. What the hell had she been thinking back there anyways?

A few minutes had passed by when she finally regained her energy and decided to return to where she worked as a cook when suddenly, a cold, shrill voice out of nowhere abruptly called her attention.

"Ah! There you are!" the icy and malevolent tone of voice quickly sent chills of horror up her spine, as if an ice cube had brushed itself from the center of her back upwards. She slowly and terrifyingly turned her head over her shoulder to see the small figure walking regally and confidently at the end of the bridge towards her until he was standing about five meters behind her.

Because of the darkness of the night and the fact that the bridge had no lights, she couldn't see any of the mysterious person's features, but the way that cold and commanding voice spoke made her sure it was a man, one with such short stature she thought he could fit in the palm of her hand. His long dark cloak enshrouded his entire form; the hood falling over his head billowed softly against the cold, evening wind. He looked like a shadowy, ominous god of death standing silently over there, who wanted to take away her soul. The Grim Reaper. The sight of him made Bulma rise from the ground and carefully step back in trepidation.

"Uhh… A-are you alright?" Bulma stammered as she asked, seemingly concerned for him. though she did this in a lie. She tried her best to conceal her fear of the boy standing a few meters before her but failed to do so. "It seems those guys won't be bothering you anymore. He he he," she faked a smile at him, but her body shuddered in the coldness of the wind; or was it due to the pressure being emanated by the boy's presence?

The cloaked figure didn't speak for a few moments. He was probably observing her with his darkened eyes. He tilted his head slightly, his dark eyes bored into her very soul. Bulma gulped, and she found herself unable to speak, due to her fear. The several seconds had turned into an intense minute or two, but Bulma felt as if it has been a millennium. The way the boy looked at her was unpredictable because his eyes were concealed in the shade of his dark cloak and yet it was unbearable for her to not see him clearly.

"Hmph!" The boy huffed arrogantly, finally ending the long, agonizing silence in between them. "Who said I needed your help, slave girl? Don't you have any idea that I could easily destroy anyone on this planet if the desire ever struck me? Well… except for the Crown Prince himself, though."

Having lived on this planet for almost thirteen years, she had heard of the rumors about a boy who was nicknamed as the Grim Reaper. Nobody knew where this boy lived or who he actually was, but he was feared across the planet just as the king and the crown prince of the Saiyans.

This was the first time she'd seen the Grim Reaper in person, and it was because she heard of rumors about how fearsome he was that she decided to step in earlier. She had not been trying to save him, but those four fools who seemingly had no idea they were about to get killed. Only then she realize he must have destroyed those four goons while they were chasing her.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry then for stepping in," she mumbled angrily. Well, she supposed it was never in her place to butt in someone else's business, but her righteous outlook in life made her do it.

"It was none of your concern, but your stupidity made you aggressive enough to step on my bloody territory. I should kill you for your insolence. But then, I decided to make them pay first. They annoyed me, so I obliterated them with this."

Gosh, that voice made goosebumps break out all over her body. The boy slowly and dramatically pointed a finger in her direction, which started to glow with deadly sparks of bluish white plasma that flickered with bluish white electricity. The low humming of ki energy being coalesced into tiny plasma and zaps of voltage reverberated in the air.

Bulma gasped in trepidation and awe as she watched at him do that. In an instant, the boy's body was glowing with a bright blue light. The air surrounding them thickened and blew around the boy as if he was the one summoning it. His cloak billowed along the wind, like a curtain being blown away by a typhoon. The bridge started to shake beneath them. The light emanating off his finger and body had enlightened his face.

Bulma's breath was taken away as she was astounded to finally see his handsome, but stone cold features. His darkened eyes stared into hers, emanating a powerful pressure that showed just how ruthless he could be. A cold hearted murderer who had been responsible for the death of many innocent lives. A true Grim Reaper indeed.

"Say, do you even know what this is?" he asked, curiously.

Bulma shrugged uncomfortably, "Uh… It's an energy plasma beam being charged with your ki?"

Ki is the life force within living things. Being a race of warriors with supernatural capabilities, the Saiyans are able to manipulate this energy to create destructive phenomena and other superpowers.

"That's right. Now, if we could measure the amount of ki energy input upon one ki beam, how much energy do you think it would take for one person to be able to destroy an entire planet?"

"Three thousand karos?"

Karos is the unit used to measure ki power.

The Grim Reaper smiled smugly. He was impressed that this alien girl was smart enough to be able to answer such questions. "Correct. Now, here's another question: Just how much energy do you think I actually have?"

Why the hell was he asking her these stupid questions? How the hell would she know his power level if she didn't have one of those scouter things that measured a person's ki level? Since her life was on the line, she tried to guess out of the blue, "Enough to destroy a planet?"

_Pshung!_

She didn't see it coming. Just a momentary but abrupt flash of blinding blue light burst from the boy's finger towards her. It merely passed an inch from the left side of her face. She felt the heat of the plasma beam pass by her quicker than the speed of light and then, just like thunder, the booming explosion of destructive power burst behind her.

The concrete bridge shook upon the intense impact of the blast and the The air pressure around her felt heavy from the devastating shockwave from the detonation of that one small beam. It all happened in an instant and her blood ran cold, making her body freeze in place. Her eyes widened as she stared in terror into those obsidian orbs of the Grim Reaper. She knew she would never forget those cold, narrowed and slanted dark eyes.

"I have more than enough energy to destroy the entire galaxy." The boy murmured and his glowing form dimmed while he put his hands back on the pockets of his black cloak. The instant he powered down, the thick air calmed down and the bridge stopped shaking.

Bulma slowly and fearfully turned around and found the destruction that small ki beam had caused. Unbelievable! It looked like someone had released a rocket bomb that had completely obliterated everything in its path for miles; she couldn't see the end of it.

Had he used that same technique to destroy those who had been chasing her? Bulma gulped at the mere thought of that.

"Aaah, of course I held back that much! I don't want to destroy my home planet!" the boy groaned, looking like he was complaining.

Bulma turned to stare at the boy in complete terror. She felt like a statue made of cold marble, frozen and unable to move. Such destructive power this boy possessed! No wonder why he was called the Grim Reaper! If he proudly claimed that he had enough power to destroy the entire galaxy, then she couldn't imagine how powerful her sworn nemesis could be!

"That was your last warning, woman. Get in my way once again and I will make you my puppy!"

That was what the boy said before he turned around and disappeared in the darkness like some ghost, leaving her frozen in that bridge.

It took quite a few moments before Bulma could recover from her shock, "But I am NOT a slave or a puppy!"

~=-o-O-o-=~

"Oh, isn't it wonderful to see the crown prince studying his lessons even at this late hour of the night, your majesty?" the right hand royal soldier said, a man with olive skin and dark spiky hair named Zorn, who stood next to the Saiyan king as they walked around the palace and passed by the crown prince's quarters.

The proud and tall King Vegeta, a man with brown hair that stood upwards in a flame-like array and a beard on his chin, silently watched with pride as a huge, bald-headed man named Nappa sat before his master, pointing to a few lines on a book. Not only was he the crown prince's personal attendant, but Nappa was also the general of the Saiyan royal army. He was talking in a hushed voice, probably in respect to the most powerful Saiyan among all. The crown prince looked very much like his father, except he had darker hair and short stature. He didn't move or utter any word, he just stared at where his teacher was pointing at the page and listening carefully to what he was saying.

The prince and the general were at the porch a few meters in front of the king and his guards. The prince's back was to them; either he was concentrating so hard on his studies that he hadn't sensed his own father's presence or he was deliberately ignoring him. The king smiled to himself, feeling proud that his first born son had finally decided to take his duties as a future king seriously.

Unknown to the king, Nappa and the guards behind him were making silly sign language and eye contact. They were actually very tense at the moment, for they did not expect for the king to arrive at the crown prince's quarters at this late hour.

"He isn't back yet?"

"No, not yet!"

"Gosh! Where the hell did he go this time?!"

"Let's just hope Raditz can find him."

Busy with their silent conversations, they did not notice that king Vegeta had come over behind his son to see what his heir was studying. With that act, everybody freaked out.

"Gaaah!"

The king was not impressed to see his son reading some kind of hentai magazine.

"What the hell are you doing, Ouji?!" King Vegeta yelled angrily as he smacked his son on the back side of his head. To his surprise, his son's head fell completely off his shoulders.

"Oh shit…"

~=-o-O-o-=~

Bulma had finally reached her sleeping quarters. A few, painful, fresh wounds and bruises began to appear on her fair skin. She wiped the unshed tears she had tried to hold back a few minutes ago as her slave master beat her when she finally returned to her working quarters.

According to her slave master, she didn't have the right to butt into someone else's business and escape her duties just because her life was in danger. Since when did the great Slave Master Broco have regards to her safety? He had always taken great pleasure in torturing her. She didn't know why he did these things to her. Perhaps she had done something offensive or unforgivable to the Saiyan years ago that she couldn't recall?

She was angry. Just as always, she questioned Kami-sama why these things always had to happen to her. None of this would have happened if only those aliens hadn't invaded Earth thirteen years ago.

She had only been a small child then; maybe no more than around four years old. She could barely remember her peaceful home planet, the faces of her proud parents, beautiful older sister, or the momentary princess-like life she'd had; however she could clearly reminisce what had happened on that terrible day.

Some big muscle bounded men with monkey tails wearing weird armor had busted into their big home, cruelly dragged them out of the house and threw them into a prison cell as if they were nothing more than animals. She later realized she had somehow gotten separated from her family so she had no idea if her parents and older sister were dead or alive or what could have happened to them. She could only hope they were still alive and… well. She hoped they didn't have the same miserable, hellish life like she had in the barracks that her slave master had given her.

In the beginning, Bulma could only hope for the chance to see them once again, return to Earth and be reunited forever, but her dream of returning to Earth was entirely impossible now. She'd heard years ago that her home planet was destroyed by the leader of the purging mission that led to many humans being killed and taken as slaves by force.

She hated that man with all her heart; she had never met him or even seen his face. She could only imagine how ugly, scary and musclebound the demonic monster must have been, but she swore that she would never forgive the ruthless bastard. All she knew was the cursed name of the man who caused misery in her life.

The Crown Prince of all Saiyans, Prince Vegeta.

Every single time she thought of that detestable demon's name, her heart would burst with great ire. One day… She swore to herself that one day she would find a way to meet that asshole and make him pay for what he'd done!

"But you know it is impossible." A tiny voice in her head told her.

She gritted her teeth in anger. That bastard was said to be the most powerful and most ruthless among all of these barbaric and cruel Saiyans. He was even supposedly worse than the Grim Reaper she'd has met earlier. Just how was she supposed to make that bastard pay?

Just like every other night, she cursed that name to the deepest pits of hell as she slept.

~=-o-O-o-=~

"So who the hell told you to use Sadara to make it look like I was studying?!" the furious crown prince snarled at his attendant as he gave him an annoyed look.

"But you just disappeared at this late hour and you never told anyone where you were going. We didn't want to disturb the tired king, so we thought that while we secretly looked for you, it would be a good idea to - "

Glare!

At the malevolent gaze of those narrowed, slanted eyes of Prince Vegeta, Nappa quickly shut his mouth out of fear.

When Vegeta returned to the palace after some errands on the Burokorri Island that cold evening, he found his father about to punish Nappa for what he did. Before Nappa was killed or punished by his mad father for his negligence of the royal heir, Prince Vegeta had appeared and blocked the incoming attack meant for his attendant and his father stepped back angrily.

He demanded his son of his whereabouts as usual, and Vegeta had given a lame excuse of being in the restroom the entire time and that he had ordered Nappa to teach the doll. Luckily, his father had believed him and the matter was settled. Now that his father had left, Vegeta was scolding his servants for doing such an unacceptable thing.

"You are such an idiot! No, you are all a bunch of idiots! You're lucky I returned just in time to save your sorry asses from Papa's wrath!" Prince Vegeta yelled indignantly.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't try to escape your duties as you always do," Nappa mumbled, looking away.

"Who says I'm escaping?!" Vegeta huffed arrogantly. "Can't I at least get out of this boring place? Duh! I don't need your permission or anyone else's!"

"But it's your safety we are concerned about."

"Are you fools?! I am the crown prince of all Saiyans and the most powerful being on this planet! Nothing will ever harm me! Or have you forgotten that I could destroy any world that I wish to be rid of!"

Nappa shrugged his shoulders. They knew that, of course. Everyone on Planet Vegeta knew that fact. Especially when he always reminded them that he was indeed the crown prince and the most powerful Saiyan on the planet. Shoving his title and status in their faces on a constant basis had become one of his favorite habits whenever he felt like they were insulting his oh-so great and mighty pride.

Even as a newborn the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta had already boasted an extraordinary battle power that had surpassed any Saiyan who had ever lived, and now that he had turned eighteen years of age, he had already surpassed many of the other superior warriors across the galaxy. His power had grown so much that he could already destroy entire planets and galaxies if he wished to.

When he was a child, he used to destroy planets and civilizations for fun, but…that hobby eventually bored him later on. He was known for being extremely ruthless and out of control, but he had gradually learned how to control his bloodlust and desires as he grew and matured into an adolescent. It still didn't change anything though. He was still the most dangerous and brutal being on the planet.

His growing negative reputation brought him so much pride and arrogance that he placed himself so high above others with such an overwhelming sense of superiority, he just wouldn't listen to any of them, not even his own father. Such a stubborn, prideful, uncontrollable brat he'd turned out to be. If he wanted something, nothing in the universe could ever stop him from getting what he wanted.

"We apologize, your highness!" The servants fell to their knees to beg for their prince's mercy.

Prince Vegeta sat down on his cushioned seat, glaring at his kneeling and bowing subjects. "Aaah… Such a nuisance. You're lucky I'm in a good mood tonight or I would have killed all of you where you stand." he said.

"We are graced by your mercy, your highness!"

The servants were truly grateful their temperamental prince was in a good mood for once.

"Hmph! Stop licking my boots and get out of my sight before I change my mind," he commanded as he waved his hand lazily. His servants quickly scurried away like scared mice out of fear for their lives.

"Ah, Nappa! You better find a way to fix Sadara or I'll have your head the same as what papa did to his."

"Y-yes, your highness."

Once he was finally alone, Vegeta let out a sigh. 'How troublesome.' He went to his king sized bed, laying on the finest silks across the universe as he stared at the blue and gold colored metallic canopy above him.

"That woman sure was interesting…" He thought as he remembered his adventures that night.

Just like any other day, Vegeta would come out of the palace disguised as the Grim Reaper, Sadara, just to see the commoners and get a feel of and experience what their life was like. The reason for his disguise was his bitterness to the Saiyans' fear and respect for his power and status as the Prince of all Saiyans and the most powerful Saiyan among all. Disguising himself as Sadara made it easier for Vegeta to be with his people, who had no idea that Sadara and the prince were the same person.

Tonight, he went over the commoner's barracks to eat when a group of four drunken low class Saiyans came to pick a fight with him. Apparently, they didn't know who they were dealing with because he was dressed very differently than a typical royal would clothe himself. The argument started when he'd sat at the farthest table the four Saiyans had wanted for themselves. His arrogance flared the ire of the four bastards and he'd been about ready to deal with them when a blue haired slave interfered. Looking at the girl, Vegeta already knew she wasn't Saiyan because of her weird coloring. Her clothes indicated to him that she was a slave.

Slaves on Planet Vegeta were usually taken from different planets by force during purges and those they deemed worthy to serve the Saiyans were kept alive to be their slaves. The rest that were not, would be killed during the purge and the destruction of their home planet. Vegeta wondered where this beautiful girl had originally come from.

Thinking back on it now, there was something about her; Vegeta wondered if he had possibly met her once in his life at some point before tonight. There was something familiar about her.

The azure fire in her blue eyes amazed Vegeta as she had fiercely defended him from those brutes, but her words immediately made him pissed off and offended: "Stop bullying a little kid if you have nothing better to do!"

The four Saiyans just laughed her words off before they turned serious and gave her a death threat, which had made the slave girl back off. Vegeta had been about to deal those four a beating when the girl had found something, a bottle set on the table, and hit the big, scary looking Saiyan before her.

The bottle quickly shattered to pieces as it hit the Saiyan's head, but it didn't do any damage at all. This made the Saiyan so mad that it made the girl freak out and run away out of the barracks altogether. The four drunken Saiyans quickly chased her in anger.

"Now, where the hell did all her bravado disappear to?" Vegeta had wondered before he decided to follow them to see what would happen to the girl.

She had almost gotten herself killed when the mad Saiyan almost grabbed her, but Vegeta quickly pushed the brute away from her with lightning speed.

The girl who, had no idea of what just happened, continued running towards the Burokkori Bridge. The three other Saiyans were halted by their friend's quick defeat and decided to gang up on the seemingly small kid dressed in a black cloak like a dark shadow.

Vegeta had smirked at their foolishness. Even disguised, these fools most likely should have the Grim Reaper, Sadara, who worked as one of the prince's protectors. Sadara was said to be the second most powerful Saiyan on the planet next to the crown prince and was feared just as he is. However, Sadara was more of a friendly type than the prince that he in that he was more easily approachable and not as ruthless. There were Saiyans who were more comfortable around him than the prince himself.

Within the blink of an eye, Vegeta was able to beat the living daylights out of the four idiots and wondered where the slave girl had gone. So He'd decided to follow her trail across the bridge to the royal city There he found the blue haired girl sitting on the ground, exhausted from all the running she'd just done.

"Hmph! What a pathetic little girl…" he'd thought before he tried to threaten the girl for standing up for him when he'd never needed her help. The girl appeared to be happy, assuming she must have saved him from the brutes, though he could tell she was faking it. He found her at the end of the bridge, shot a galic beam at her and just move on to him chuckling over threatening to make her his puppy.

He'd told her to never get in his way again or he will make her his own personal puppy. The girl was angry at him for calling her a slave because according to her she was not a slave. Vegeta laughed at the thought. So what did she think she was if she's not a slave?

Back in his room, Vegeta smiled at the thought of wanting to see the girl again if he ever had a chance. A pet as beautiful as her would be very interesting.

~=-o-O-o-=~

Bulma woke up with a start the next day.

It was still early morning when she started her work at the pub of the barracks, even though her injuries from being beaten by her slave master still hurt. As she cleaned the sink in the kitchen, someone approached her. A black haired girl named Chichi, who was also a slave from Earth like herself and was the same age as her.

"Are you alright, Bulma?" Chichi asked in concern.

"Hn, yeah. Just a little sore." Bulma answered.

Another teenager girl with brown hair suddenly cut in, her name was Cocoa and was also from Earth like she and Chichi. "I heard you got beaten for standing up in an argument between Sadara-sama and some brutes last night."

"Ah, yes. I tried to save the little devil from those fools ."

"Did you ever get to see Sadara-sama's face?"

Bulma looked at her with an odd look. Many girls had a crush on the popular Saiyan. Well, some girls also had a crush on the crown prince too, but they had no idea what the Future King of the Saiyans looked like at all.

"Well, not really. But…" Bulma remembered the cold looks of the Grim Reaper's narrowed and slanted onyx eyes enlightened by the spark of his powerful energy yesterday at the Burokkori bridge. "But I saw his eyes. They were the darkest pair of eyes I have ever seen my entire life."

"Woah! That's so cool. I think Sadara-sama is handsome. I wish he would take off that hood so we could see him better," Cocoa looked dreamy as she daydreamed of seeing Sadara's face.

"Hey, stop talking and work, you scumbags!" yelled their slave master, Broco, a short Saiyan with pale olive skin and Mohawk hair. His eyes were scary-looking like small dots glaring at anyone his evil gaze fell upon with a nightmarish look.

Bulma, Chichi and Cocoa quickly separated as they resumed their work.

"Hey Gure! You have something in here!" They heard their slave master shout.

Bulma, Cocoa and Chichi turned to see a small gray skinned girl with a big round head and very small body approach their slave master. Brocco handed her an envelope as he glared at her suspiciously.

"An elite royal guard sent this for you this morning. He told me to give it to you." He growled at her. Gure wasn't sure why an elite royal guard would send her a letter as she took it from her master. "You should read that later after your work."

"Yes, master."

Later after work, Bulma, Chichi and Cocoa approached Gure to see if she had already opened her letter. Gure turned to them and smiled happily.

"It's from the prince!" She exclaimed joyfully.

"The prince?!" Bulma, Chichi, and Cocoa said in unison. Disbelief and astonishment evident on their faces.

"Shhh! Quiet or Brocco-sama might hear," hushed Gure.

Bulma and her friends listened intently to Gure as she read her letter out loud to them and it sounded like a love letter. The prince said he had seen her for the first time while walking around the island with his older brother and fell in love with her at first sight. For Bulma, it did sound a little cheesy.

"What should I do? I do not even know how to write a letter." Gure blushed.

"Would you like me to write it for you?" Bulma offered.

"Would you really do me such great favor, Miss Bulma?" Gure asked in tears.

"Miss Gure is lucky that this prince has his eye on you." Cocoa said.

Bulma didn't want to spoil her friend's happiness, but she doubted this prince is indeed in love with her odd looking co-worker just like he mentions in the love letter. She will put it to a test.

~=-o-O-o-=~

Vegeta couldn't sleep. He didn't know the reason why, so he begrudgingly decided to train even though it was very late at night.

As he walked around the palace accompanied by Nappa, he passed by the King's personal palace. He sensed that his father was still awake at this hour. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion when he sensed another energy with the king. It was the Prime Minister. What are those two working on about at this late night? Scowling to himself, he decided to check it out. He walked inside the king's palace where the guards bowed down respectfully before him and halted his steps at the door of the king's bedroom.

The guards and the king's attendant who stood in attention on the sides of the door, wondered what the Crown Prince was doing in here. Prince Vegeta seldomly visits the king personally and would only see him if he decides to attend royal assemblies at the throne hall, which is also very rare. Everybody knew the Crown Prince had a hateful and distant relationship with his father due to a tragedy that happened years ago so what was his purpose of coming here?

Prince Vegeta didn't really know as well. He just felt like something was suspicious with the way his father's ki was spiking. It was almost the same as how it did years ago. The king was threatened and afraid of something.

"You don't have to worry about anything, Your Majesty. I will take care of all affairs. Just take my advice and do as I told you." he heard the Prime Minister say. Vegeta never liked this person at all. This man always had a strong desire for political power and wanted full control over the Saiyan kingdom.

"...Yes." the king replied hesitantly.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. What were they talking about? What was the Prime Minister trying to make his father do? He didn't understand why his father had been listening to the Prime Minister like some puppet lately when he was clearly stronger than him. Vegeta knew how his father had always been easy to threaten and be manipulated by a greater power and his cowardice had been his weakness. The Crown Prince had always hated the king for being such a prideless fool.

But why the Prime Minister? He wondered to himself with suspicion. 

Frowning, he turned around and walked out of the King's palace silently. He didn't wish to interfere with their stupid affairs tonight. 

While on his way to his personal training chambers, he found some royal guards doing their duties and bowing down to him as he walked past them. He saw one elite soldier, a small and pudgy half bald Saiyan named Onio walking in a hastened pace and he wondered what the commotion was about.

Vegeta quickly blocked his path and asked imperiously, "What the hell are you doing at this late hour, Onio?"

"Y-your highness! Prince Vegeta!" Onio quickly fell to his knees and bowed respectfully before the crown prince. "I was sent to take a letter to your brother, Prince Tarble."

Vegeta raised an eye brow. "What letter?" The crown prince asked curiously. Why would someone send a letter to the second prince? Vegeta pouted, feeling jealous.

"Uhh…" Onio shrugged uncomfortably as he averted his gaze to the side.

"Is that it?" Vegeta raised his hand and pointed at the white envelope on Onio's hand.

Onio gulped and nodded, "Y-yes, your highness…"

Vegeta flicked his finger, beckoning Onio to give it to him, a wide, playful smirk on his lips. "Let me see that…"

Onio shrugged once more and reluctantly gave the letter to the crown prince, fearing for his life. Vegeta ripped the envelope and took out blue stationery from it and read the letter out loud.

"Dearest Second Prince,

"My precious heart is truly honored to receive such a wonderful, unexpected blessing such as a letter written by a Saiyan royal prince. Even though I have no absolute idea what you look like, I could only imagine a good looking young man with a wonderful heart and soft eyes that shines like the blazing sun that saw through a lowly girl such as myself. I wish I could someday meet you in order for me to see your godly features the heavens must have bestowed upon your grace..."

At first, Vegeta made a disgusted look, then threw his head back to laugh with dry humor and sarcasm while he imagined his younger brother having 'godly features' such as good looks, before his laughter turned into an angry, unimpressed scowl.

"Who the fuck is this slave trying to poison my younger brother's undersized brain with such despicable lies?!" Vegeta abruptly roared in anger. Onio, Nappa, the soldiers and the guards around all flinched at the prince's indignant voice.

"Please forgive me as I have no idea, your highness!" Onio cried out.

"Is Tarble awake?" The crown prince demanded.

"Y-yes, your highness!"

"Good, then lead me to him! Now!" Vegeta ordered.

"A-as you wish, your highness…"

Vegeta angrily marched to his brother's quarters accompanied by Nappa and Onio. As soon as he entered, everyone, including his younger brother Tarble, who looked exactly like him but with softer features in comparison to his stone cold and rock hard facial appearance, fell down to their knees in respect of the presence of the crown prince.

"Leave us!" Vegeta ordered all the guards and slaves around them. Almost everyone scampered out of the room like scared mice, leaving the two princes to talk.

Tarble shifted uncomfortably at the angry gaze his older brother was giving him. "It's an honor to have you here at this late hour, Vegeta-niisan."

Niisan means 'big brother'.

Vegeta showed Tarble the letter he just read, glaring at his younger brother angrily, "What the hell is the meaning of this?"

~=-o-O-o-=~

"If papa and the council learn that you are having this affair with a slave, they will surely get mad!" Vegeta warned Tarble. "After all, you are a prince and your weakness will make you an easy target to destroy the royal family. What if this lowly slave is planning to use you against us and that's why she is seducing you with these lies!" The older Saiyan Prince shouted at his brother as if he had the most idiotic brother in the entire universe.

Tarble flinched at his big brother's stern voice, "I know, but I really do love her, Niisan. What should I do?"

Vegeta frowned as his eyes looked around. He leaned in closer to his brother and grinned mischievously, "Do you want me to help you?" he said in a hushed voice.

"Eh?" Tarble blinked in confusion. Had his older brother eaten something and he suddenly offered to help him like this?

"I will go investigate and see if it is safe for you to be with this slave girl. If I think she is okay, then you can do as you wish. I won't tell papa about it."

"B-but don't you have a dinner meeting with the royal council at that hour? We can send someone else," Tarble grinned sheepishly. He felt uncomfortable letting his brother to do such thing. What if he killed her if he didn't find her worthy?

"I will go," Vegeta insisted, which made Tarble even more uncomfortable. The older prince was very adamant when it comes to his decisions and nothing could ever stop him once he's set his mind to it.

"Y-y-you're not going to kill her if you don't like her, right?" Tarble muttered uncomfortably.

Vegeta's jaw twitched and he shrugged his shoulders, "Hn, it depends."

"Niisan!" Tarble cried out, he sounded like he was begging.

"It depends on whether this slave girl's purpose for you is sincere, or if she is only using this as means of revolt. If I see her motives are suspicious or that it endangers you or our family, I will kill her. If not, then I guess she will be okay."

"She is harmless. I promise you."

Vegeta doubted that for some reason. "We'll see."

~=-o-O-o-=~

The next day…

"He replied!" Gure announced joyfully as she showed Bulma, Chichi and Cocoa the letter she had just received.

"What did the prince say?"

"It says 'Meet me at the Clock Tower at 25h tonight'," Gure read.

"Wow! Congratulations!" Cocoa and Chichi shouted in joy for their friend.

"But Gure is a little shy to meet the prince… Would Miss Bulma kindly do another favor for Gure?" Gure beseeched.

"Eh? Me?! Why me?!" cried out Bulma in trepidation. "Aren't you the one he wanted to meet?"

The petite girl squirmed in shame. "I'm not pretty and confident enough to stand in front of a prince. Please do me this one last favor"

Bulma refused immediately, "No! I can't! I mean…"

The sad look on Gure's face along with tears and quivering lips were enough to make Bulma falter and agree after all.

"Alright, then. I will go, but only just this once, okay?" Bulma sighed in defeat.

Gure's expression quickly turned joyous. "Really? Thank you so much, Miss. Bulma!" she jumped to hug her.

Bulma smiled warmly at her friend as she hugged her back.

A few hours before the said meeting time, Gure, Chichi and Cocoa dressed Bulma up to prepare her to meet the prince. According to the letter, the prince was the second son of the king and the little brother of the crown prince. Bulma wondered what this second prince would look like. Perhaps, if she was able to seduce this prince, she could use him as means to meet the crown prince, who she wanted to take revenge for what he had done to her life. Now, there was a good plan.

"Wow, Bulma! You look stunning! You look like a princess from another planet!" Cocoa praised as she looked at how beautiful Bulma appeared in her pink dress. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail behind her head with a pink ribbon. Her make-up was simple and light.

Bulma smiled lovingly at her two friends, "Of course, I am beautiful!" she huffed with pride. "Now, I must go and see this prince! See you later!"

She snuck out of the barracks late that evening and was able to arrive at the clock tower earlier than she expected.

~=-o-O-o-=~

Meanwhile, Vegeta was completely bored during the entire late dinner meeting with the royal council as they talked about political issues within the planet.

"I see that our crown prince in here has no interest in the politics of his own kingdom as usual," laughed the Prime Minister named Paragus. He had a dark complexion, black, spiked up hair on the top of his head and thick mustache.

Vegeta's intense glare turned to him warningly but the Prime Minister didn't even falter. He won't forget what he heard and sensed yesterday evening during his secret visit on his father's private quarters. Paragus had always wanted to dethrone him as crown prince so he finds every possible way for him to lose his crown. After all, the Prime Minister strongly believed that his son, Broly was more fitted to become the future king than an arrogant troublesome prince like him who he had no chance of controlling accordingly to his desires. 

"Hmph! How could I have interest when all you old people do is to spout some stupid nonsense?" Vegeta huffed haughtily, which flared the ire of his father.

"Ouji!" His father scolded as he glared fiercely at his son's disrespectful response.

'Ouji' was Vegeta's nickname to address him as the crown prince, it means 'Prince'.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his father, "You keep on suggesting seeking help from Frieza's army for technology and resources. I say no, but you won't listen to a troublemaker like myself. So why should I be interested if my opinion doesn't matter to you and your councilmen?"

"This is for our people, Vegeta. Not a -," when the king addressed his son with his birth name, it only expressed just how serious he was.

"Either that or you wish to seek greater power because of your greed." Prince Vegeta pressed. "There's nothing wrong with seeking power greater than what we have, it's how you want to achieve it that makes me totally sick. You people have no Saiyan Pride at all if you think the only solution is to seek an alliance with Frieza and his army. I believe we can do this in our own way."

"That is the reason why you must seek this opportunity to get stronger, my son. We will use our alliance with Frieza to achieve technological prowess and then you will overthrow them for us when you finally become the Legendary Super Saiyan."

The Legendary Super Saiyan was a form achieved through an intense transformation said to be the pinnacle of power among the Saiyans. Being the most powerful Saiyan of all and a royal blood, Vegeta was prophesied to be the chosen one to attain such power. It was seen in the visions of various seers back when Vegeta was born.

"Yes, His Majesty is right, Your Highness," The councilmen agreed in unison.

Vegeta indignantly rose from his seat, banging his hands over the table, baring his teeth at the men before him and glaring at each of them with murderous intent, "What do you think of me?! A savior you can use to achieve your foolish ambitions? If you truly wish to submit yourselves to Frieza and his army, then I strongly suggest that you find your own solution to overthrow the Galactic Emperor yourself! I refuse to be used in such a way! I am the Crown Prince of all Saiyans and I will do whatever I want!"

With that being said, Vegeta turned around to walk out of the dining hall completely aggravated with them all. However, just before he could reach the door, Paragus said, "If you won't do it then maybe Broly could. You may be powerful, but you are a cowa - hurgh!"

In the next instant, the council member found himself intimate with the wall far across from where he stood. His air supply was being cut off by a powerful invisible force that was choking his throat and he started to struggle against it, like a fish out of water. He found the Saiyan Prince glaring back at him with a malevolent death glare that sent chills down the spines of everyone present in the room; it emanated a terrifying atmosphere throughout the entire conference room.

The scent of blood and gore suddenly lingered in the air as an enormous and frightening holographic image of a demonic monkey beast loomed above Vegeta. It was only an illusion to everyone's eyes, but the pressure of the aura surrounding their furious future king felt horrifying. They could easily perceive just how bloodthirsty he was. The prince might be a childish, simple minded, rebellious troublemaker, but when he becomes this stern and livid, well… he turns into the most ruthless and monstrous Saiyan among them all.

"I do not fear Frieza, nor anyone in his galactic empire," Vegeta growled irately, his ferocious glare turning red and piercing on Paragus, who felt as if his blood had been frozen into ice in his veins and he couldn't move. "But unlike you, or any of you fools in this room, I am a man of high pride when it comes to serious matters like this. I would rather die than submit myself to anyone else and end up being some puppet like you dream of me to be. One day, I will destroy the Galactic Emperor and rule the entire universe once I achieve my power as the Legendary Super Saiyan. However, I will gain that power on my own and without that bastard's help or anyone else's, and I will do it for the good of my own and not for you or my people or the entire universe. Do you understand?"

Paragus could only nod in fear for his life, "Y-y-yes…"

"Do you understand?" Vegeta repeated again, with a harder tone than earlier. His eyes turning darker than before with murderous intent.

"Y-y-yes, y-your h-h-highness!"

"Ouji, let him go this instant," King Vegeta ordered his son. Vegeta snorted out loud and did as he was told to. Paragus slid against the wall and collapsed into the floor as the prince finally let him go, coughing violently out loud.

"Hmph! Pathetic!" he snorted arrogantly as he gave one last icy look to each and every council member before he turned around to leave the room. Nappa, who stood by the door, quickly walked a foot behind the crown prince like he was his shadow.

"Nappa, what time is it?" Vegeta inquired his attendant imperiously.

"It's 26h, your highness," responded his loyal attendant humbly.

"Hmph! Great!" He garbled bitterly as he walked away. He entered his chambers and told Nappa to leave.

~=-o-O-o-=~

"He's late! Too late! He said he was supposed to meet Gure here at 25h. He's one hour late already!" Bulma fumed angrily as she stared at the time being shown on the clock tower.

She was growing impatient awaiting the arrival of the crown prince's younger brother. She guessed she was right about this prince being a jerk. For making a lady like her wait for long at this hour of the night?!

Soon, she noticed a boy approaching her. The way he was dressed looked kind of familiar to Bulma and she wondered where she'd seen him before. When the boy was finally in front of her, his eyebrows creased in confusion and Bulma pointed a finger at him in surprise, recognizing him as the Grim Reaper, Sadara because of his clothing.

"S-Sadara-sama!" Bulma gasped his name in shock.

"Oh, it's you again, slave girl," Vegeta, disguised as Sadara said with a mischievous grin.

"W-what are you doing in here?" asked Bulma in shock.

And so, Sadara had finally found his lost little puppy.

"I was sent by the crown prince to see the slave his younger brother wanted to date - wait, don't tell me…" he replied with a suspicious look.

Bulma just stared at him in shock, not knowing what to do in this situation. While Vegeta realized that his brother obviously had better taste in women than he had expected. He was actually impressed with his brother, but wasn't this woman older than Tarble was?

"So you're the one who wrote this garbage!" he roared as he showed her the letter Gure sent to Tarble.

Bulma, quickly becoming irritated by his arrogance, planted her hands on her hips and raised her chin proudly, peering at the midget before her. "Yeah, so what if I wrote it? How dare you read a prince's letter, huh? What gave you the right to go through that?"

"You!" Vegeta roared. "The crown prince received this letter and read it before Prince Tarble did! He was angry at such lies a slave like yourself was poisoning his younger brother's brain with!"

"W-what? P-poison?!" Bulma's eyes and mouth were wide at the incredulity of knowing what Sadara and the crown prince thought of her letter.

Sadara looked up at her, glaring at her dead in the eye, "He actually sent me to kill this slave, but…" he muttered coldly before he let out a mischievous grin.

Bulma's eyes widened in terror as she realized what he had just said. She instinctively stepped back, immediately fearing for her life, "B-but what?" she muttered anxiously. She automatically wrapped her arms around herself.

Seeing Bulma's fearful expression, Vegeta's mischievous smirk widened, "Knowing now that it was you, I have something much more special in mind for you, woman."

"W-what?"

Vegeta immediately wrapped his arm around her nape and smiled, "Come with me!" he ordered domineeringly as he unceremoniously dragged her with him.

"W-w-wait! L-let me go! S-sadara-sama! I am not a dog!" Bulma protested like a girl being taken away against her own wish by a kidnapper.

"Shut up, woman. From this day onward, you are going to be my precious little puppy! So you better do as your master says!"

"What the hell?! Since when did you become my master?! I am neither a dog nor a slave! Let me go!"

"When? Ever since you dared to stand up for me and helped me against those four garbage fools!"

"Eh?!"

Then Bulma quickly remembered that time at the bridge.

"That was your last warning, woman. Get in my way once again and I will make you my puppy!"

Those were the words he had told her last night.

"Do you remember now?" Vegeta smirked as he looked at her gasping with a jaw dropping reaction as she reminisced of their first meeting.

"I said let me go!" Bulma screamed angrily as she took Vegeta's hand and bit his index finger as hard as she could.

Aaaaauuuurrrrgghhhhh! Arf! Arf! Grrr…

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Vegeta screamed in mock pain as he realized that his newfound dog was that wild and had bitten him. He immediately pushed her away. Bulma spun around, glaring at him viciously and snarled like a rabid dog ready to bite him again.

"What the hell is wrong with this woman? Is she mentally sane at all? She said she's not a dog and yet she acts like one." Vegeta gaped at the nasty slave in shock, looking at her with a funny pair of big, wide eyes.

Vegeta didn't know why, but he could feel his heart pounding with excitement as he stared at the blazing blue fire in her sapphire eyes. He straightened up, snorted out loud and declared, "Fine, if you don't want me to drag you, then just follow me!"

Bulma's vicious glare immediately softened up, "What? Where?"

"Well, aren't we supposed to be having a date, woman?" he snapped at her, getting impatient.

"A what?!" Bulma gasped in disbelief.

"What the fuck do you expect us to do?! Stare at each other all night?! For your information, I don't want to waste my time with just staring at your ugly face!" he yelled indignantly.

Bulma shouted back, "What did you say?!" How dare he call her ugly!

"Come! Now!" Vegeta commanded as he started walking. Bulma glared at his back angrily, offended by his words. She wanted to leave immediately, but the thought of her promise to Gure made her reluctant. She had to make a good impression for Gure's sake.

"What the hell are you doing with just standing there? Hurry up! I don't have all night or the patience to waste with you!"

That was the night Bulma realized how bossy and demanding the Grim Reaper was.

~=-o-O-o-=~

Bulma was beside Sadara as they strolled around the still bustling streets of the Burokkori Island that night. Sadara was busy sucking at the wound on his index finger caused by the infernal blue haired bitch until it finally stopped bleeding. He took a black handkerchief and ripped it into thin strips to wrap it around his finger. As he did that, Vegeta stared at the blue haired girl beside him with a deep frown.

"What kind of clothes are you wearing?" He suddenly spat, noticing the offending color of her pink dress. "It's too brightly colored, how disgusting!"

Bulma looked down to observe her clothes. They looked okay to her. "Excuse me! It looks good to me! Plus, you're one to talk. Your clothes look more like a garbage bag to me!"

"What?!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at that. His clothes most certainly did not look like garbage bags! Bulma raised her chin haughtily as if silently challenging him to a fight. This woman was annoying and yet she's interesting at the same time. He was amazed by her audacity to stand up against the Saiyans, and bite him. She had an inextinguishable fire in her that was likeable for a Saiyan. Tarble had done a good job in choosing this slave. Her feistiness was almost like that of a Saiyan woman.

She stopped in her tracks as she found a food stand on the streets crowded with several hungry Saiyans. Vegeta raised an eye brow curiously. He didn't know a night restaurant like this existed at this time of the night.

"Let's eat in here," Bulma smiled invitingly as she pulled at Sadara's cloak to get his attention.

"Alright then," Vegeta agreed, curious as to what this eatery could offer. They took a table at the end and the owner immediately began yelling at them. The owner was a fat old Saiyan lady who looked like she was long retired from her warrior duties.

"Hey you! That table is reserved for a special guest! You cannot sit there! Go sit on the ground!"

"Oh, we're sorry," Bulma quickly apologized as she rose from where she was sitting and made eye contact with Sadara, who didn't move at all. He looked like he had no plans to do so.

"No, I will not eat on the ground, woman! We will sit here!" Vegeta yelled back.

The Saiyan woman scowled deeply and was immediately irritated with the boy's arrogant mouth. She marched indignantly towards the table and pointed a finger at the boy as she spat, "You. Are. Going. To. Eat. On. The. Ground, kid! Whether you like it or not!" Then she turned around mumbling about how stupid kids these days could get.

Bulma glared at Sadara but he stubbornly refused to sit on the ground. The eatery owner took two bowls of noodle like soup the Saiyans referred to as the "Puhn" to give to the two stupid kids when she noticed that the boy was still sitting in his same seat. She marched towards them once more and slammed the bowl into the table so hard almost half of the food got spilled before him.

"How rude of you," Vegeta muttered in a bored voice. "And we haven't made any orders yet."

"I told you to go sit on the ground, stupid kid!" screamed the owner.

"I told you I won't," the Grim Reaper childishly stuck his tongue out. This made the woman so completely livid that she raised a hand to slap the boy's face when a group of elite Saiyans abruptly came in. The group looked like they had just been dismissed from their work and has just arrived at the street restaurant. The woman immediately turned to them with a sweet invitation.

"Hmmm, it seems this woman's attitude depends on the class status of a Saiyan," Vegeta muttered.

"Well, I guess she knows I am a slave because of how I look and she was rude because of it," Bulma whispered. "So she didn't know you at all?"

"Hmmm… probably not. No Saiyan would wear such clothing. Apparently, Saiyans only wear battle armor." Sadara answered.

"And she thinks lowly of you just because you were dressed differently?"

"That is the essence of me wearing this. In order to see the truth in the commoner's society, the crown prince hired me to report to him my adventures when I go out and about."

"Oh, but I heard you are the prince's protector."

"Hmph! He doesn't need one at all! That's why he'll send me out to see and observe these things."

"So you are supposed to report this to the crown prince?"

"Yes…"

The woman approached them again and it looked like the group of elite Saiyans were backing her up like some group of ill-mannered gangsters.

"This is the table you were supposed to take, but these two delinquents here are so stubborn they do not want to leave!" complained the old lady.

The elite Saiyans were staring hard at Sadara in confusion. The boy looked awfully familiar to them. Vegeta recognized them to be elite guards on morning duty at the palace's main hall.

The glare Sadara was giving them was awfully familiar and one checked on his scouter. Vegeta looked away as he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Seeing the power level reading on the scouter, the elite Soldier on the right who Vegeta recognized as Celerus stammered "Y-y-your h-!"

His words were quickly cut off when Vegeta sent a warning glare at him and averted his gaze away, an obvious signal for them to get out of his sight. Celerus and the other elite Saiyans with him immediately took off like scampered mice, but not before bowing down to him.

"P-please forgive us!" the elites cried out.

The Saiyan lady and Bulma looked at Sadara in confusion, wondering why the elites had run off like that.

"How dare you make my customers go away like that?!" the Saiyan woman yelled at him. Vegeta turned his cold eyes to the old Saiyan woman. "Damn you! Just who do you think you are to glare at me like that, huh?!" she glowered at him haughtily, but her actions only made Vegeta smirk at her.

Her brows furrowed as she somehow recognized that look but she could not remember who the boy was. She looked at him, trying hard to recognize who the boy was for him to be able to make the elites scamper away in fear. "Wait a sec… You look kinda familiar." she muttered as she peered closely to the annoyed boy as if he was something so small she had a hard time seeing him.

Vegeta growled in annoyance before he took his hood off. The old lady's eyes were so huge they almost drop out of its sockets.

"Y-y-y-your h-" she stammered fearfully.

Vegeta cut her off when he said, "I want two full bowls of Puhn, now!"

"Y-yes! Your -"

"And a cool drink for me and my puppy here."

"I'm not a puppy!" Bulma protested.

"As you wish -"

"Stop right there…" Vegeta sent it telepathically to the woman. "Do not address me as such the same way in which you would in the palace, woman or I will kill you."

"Y-yes, master!" cried out the Saiyan woman, bowing before the Saiyan royal before scurrying away.

Bulma watched as the scene before her played out and was amazed by how Sadara was able to do that. So the rumors were true that Sadara was as feared as the crown prince? She looked at his face. She didn't know Sadara was this handsome. His jet black hair was spiked in a flaming array, a prominent widow's peak set high on his hairline, his wide forehead and slanted, narrowed onyx eyes.

Bulma was completely mesmerized by the beauty of this Saiyan. He looked different than the other Saiyans she has ever met her entire life. He was small, but he was so amazing that even his presence alone could send those people earlier scampering away in fear, but even though he acted like an arrogant jerk since she'd met him, he was quite a friendly guy.

The Saiyan woman returned with two bowls of the noodle soup, now addressing them with more respect and humility than earlier. "If you needed anything else, please feel free to tell me anytime."

Vegeta just snorted back while Bulma stared at him with mouth agape and huge eyes. Once the old Saiyan lady has left, Bulma said in awe, "Woah! That's so cool, Sadara-sama!"

Vegeta winked back, "Of course! Just who do you think am I?" he snorted arrogantly as he put his hood back and started eating his noodle soup. Bulma watched at him eat with refinement. She was amazed that despite his wild looking appearance, he ate almost like royalty.

"What are you staring at, woman? Eat!" Vegeta ordered her.

"Stop ordering me as if I'm some kind of dog!" Bulma protested.

"Hmph! You are my dog."

"Aaarrgh! There's no telling you!" She shouted in frustration.

"Heh!" Vegeta smirked at her. He really found this woman's ire enjoyable.

After eating, Vegeta told Bulma to wait for him at the table so he could have a nice talk with the owner. He told the old woman to follow him elsewhere. He pointed out the woman's unfair treatment due to social status and was annoyed by such hypocrisy. He told the woman to change that attitude of hers because it was irritating.

Humiliated, the woman knelt down before him and asked for his forgiveness but he simply shrugged it off and he told the woman it was alright, so long as she followed his advice on the matter. Then he offered her a better place to do her business instead of just selling on the streets. The woman was so graced by the crown prince's offer.

Vegeta told her it was nothing, so long as she went along with his disguising get up and never tell anyone, not even the woman he was with. Of course, he threatened that if he learned she told anyone, he would kill her and anyone she told about him. She promised she would keep his secrets. He asked for her name and she introduced herself as Citao.

When Sadara returned with the now joyous woman, Bulma was confused. What could have happened between the two?

Vegeta and Bulma left the street stall and walked around the island once again.

"So what did you tell her?" Bulma asked curiously.

"I scolded her about her rude attitude towards her customers. She promises to never do it again." he replied.

"Huh? But how come she's happy?" she wondered.

"Because I told her if she took my advice, I will tell the Crown Prince to give her a better place to do her business."

Bulma's eyes went huge as saucers in disbelief. "You're telling that to Prince Vegeta?"

"Uhm-hm..." Sadara nodded with a smug look.

Bulma pointed a finger at him, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Y-You can actually tell that so casually to him? I mean like… as if you're trying to order the crown prince of this entire planet around? Are you that favorable to him?"

Vegeta smirked and nodded. "Yeah." and then he abruptly leaned forward, his face an inch away from Bulma's as he stared at her eye-to-eye, causing the girl to automatically flinch and bend backwards. "Why? You want me to tell him something for you?" A mischievous grin stretched across his lips.

Bulma just stared at him with wide eyes, her cerulean eyes showed the different and contradicting emotions within her. For a moment, she wondered if Sadara could find a way for her to get into the palace so she could actually see the crown prince and take revenge for what he had done to her planet. Yes. This could be her biggest chance, but this wasn't the time yet. It was far too early for her to demand Sadara to do such a thing for her. She decided to befriend Sadara and one day use him to get into the palace!

Sadara pouted, looking up and wondered out loud, "Hmmm… I have no idea, but I can see that you really want me to tell him something for you. Is it a long time wish? I wonder if you are one of those women who fantasizes being in the prince's bed! Fwahahahahahahahahahaha!" Sadara laughed but it suddenly died when he noticed Bulma's eyes suddenly became indignant.

"What the hell do you think of me? A whore?!" Bulma suddenly yelled at him furiously.

Vegeta was surprised at the unexpected reaction from the woman, not to mention the volume and pitch of her scream. It made him automatically pull away from her, flinch in pain and his ears ring painfully for a few seconds. He raised his hands to rub his ears for a moment while he wondered what the hell is wrong with this woman. Typically, any lady would die to be in the arms and bed of a prince.

"I don't know," he whistled after awhile once his hearing was better, looking away. "But I see your motive of seducing Prince Tarble with love letters is something a woman dreaming of entering the palace would do."

"No, I don't! It was something else!"

Bulma turned her back on him, crossed her arms over her chest and huffed with pride. Well, it was true that she wanted to enter the palace, but those love letters were actually between Tarble and Gure, even though it was really her who wrote them; but her dream of entering the palace was not to have a fairy tale like story with any of the princes, but to take her revenge on the crown prince for what he had done to her family and destroying her home planet.

"Really? Then what is your motive?" Sadara asked her in a tone that was dark and cold, simmering with threat and suspicion.

Bulma suddenly felt a chill run up her spine at that malevolent voice. She reluctantly and slowly turned around to see Sadara's dark glare on her. Oh shit! Can Sadara read her mind? Did he know she wanted to take revenge on the crown prince?

"Well, excuse me, but I have no motives such as whatever you're thinking!" She yelled at him, her blue eyes blazing with rage. "It was Prince Tarble who wrote first and I simply wrote back! There's no false motive in there! I don't know what's with the eyes of that young prince that he saw on… on me that he began sending those love letters to me!"

Vegeta glared at Bulma, suspiciously for a moment before he softened up and he began laughing. The sound of his laughter lightened up the tense mood earlier. "Well, even so. It is not allowed for a prince to mate with a slave, much less an alien like yourself. That's why the crown prince sent me to kill you."

"And you're actually defying a direct order from the crown prince?" Bulma pointed out as a matter of fact.

Sadara shrugged, "He won't know. He believes in everything I say." He assured her.

"Oh really?" Bulma didn't know whether to believe his words or not.

"So, is there anything in particular that you want me to mention to him on your behalf?" Sadara asked once again.

Bulma stared at him. He was really pushy and demanding. She sighed and decided to say something, anything to make him stop annoying her with that stupid question. "Just assure him that I am not whatever he thinks I am."

After what it felt like an eternity of staring at each other in silence, "…Fine." Sadara finally accepted her words.

A few minutes of silence passed before Sadara asked. "You really do not wish to enter the palace so you could see Prince Tarble and perhaps, be with him?"

"I do… But that is impossible. I am just a slave." Bulma replied with a hopeless expression on her face.

"Prince Tarble could make arrangements with the crown prince if you'd like to ask him… or me."

"But that's way too early, isn't it?" Bulma thought. "Well, I guess… I needed some time to think about it." She answered.

"Hnn… Fine," he told her. "Come on, let's go home. You have work tomorrow morning and you may not want for your slave master to know that you are missing."

He walked her to her slave quarters, just so he would know that she wouldn't be caught by her slave master. Once he knew she was safe, Bulma thanked him for the night and he just waved it off as he left her quarters.

As Bulma entered her room, Chichi, Cocoa and Gure suddenly appeared out of nowhere, which greatly surprised her.

"Isn't that Sadara-sama you were with just now?" Cocoa asked curiously.

"Yeah," Bulma nodded.

"B-but… how come?" Chichi wondered.

"The crown prince read the love letters and sent Sadara-sama to check on the girl his brother liked. He's suspicious that a slave girl was trying to seduce a prince."

"Woah, what an overprotective older brother he is, eh?" Chichi commented in awe.

"So does that mean you just had a date with Sadara-sama?" Cocoa urged.

Bulma blushed and she shifted uncomfortably at her friend's question, "Well…"

"Aaaahhh! I feel so jealous of you!" Cocoa squealed happily as she jumped over Bulma and pinned her down her bed playfully.

With her friend's excitement, Bulma quickly hushed her, "Shhh… Broco-sama might hear you, girl!"

"So… so, tell us what happened! Just what kind of person is Sadara-sama?" Cocoa demanded excitedly.

Bulma laughed once before she became dreamy as she answered the question. "Well, he's cool and all. He acts like an arrogant jerk sometimes but at least he has a heart much better than what I expected him to be. Unlike the crown prince I've heard so much about."

"Oh, I see. I always had a feeling Sadara-sama was at least a bit more down-to-Earth than the crown prince who they say likes to look down on everyone and doesn't care about what others would feel." Chichi said.

"He kinda mentioned that the crown prince favors him so much that he can tell him whatever he wants to say." Bulma told them.

"Really? But isn't it that the crown prince is the most ruthless Saiyan on the planet?"

"Yeah, but it sounds to me that he doesn't fear his ruthlessness at all. It seems that Sadara and his younger brother were the only people who could get through him."

For a moment, Bulma wondered what Sadara was doing as of now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Comment and Playlist: Hello again! I would like to thank you for reading this fanfic and the positive reviews and support you give me despite some of my mistakes. Hehe. Whether you are a new reader or rereading this again, thank you very much.
> 
> So Bulma and Sadara met for the first(?) time. It was a fun chapter to write, especially when it was such a funny encounter.
> 
> I made plenty of fan arts on my DeviantArt! Please go to my profile to see the link.
> 
> The following is a list of the songs in my playlist that I listen to while writing this fanfic that has inspired and helped me with imagining scenes.
> 
> "Fate's Light," Various Artist (from Love in the Moonlight OST)
> 
> "Moonlight Drawn by Clouds" by Gummy (Love in the Moonlight OST)
> 
> "Bombastic" – by Jessy Matador
> 
> "After a Long Time" by Baek Ji Young (Rooftop Prince OST)
> 
> "My Destiny" by Lyn (You who came from the Stars OST)
> 
> "Swallowing my Heart" by Sandeul of B1A4 (Love in the Moonlight OST)
> 
> "I Think I" by Byul (Full House OST)
> 
> "Hello, goodbye" by Hyorin of SISTAR (You who came from the Stars OST)
> 
> "Like a Star" by (You who came from the Stars OST)
> 
> "Falling" by Park Bo-ram (Hyde, Jekylle and I OST)
> 
> "Melting" by (Love in the Moonlight OST)
> 
> "Our Love will Always Last" by Edward Chun (Save the Last Dance for me OST)
> 
> "Love that Shines like Stars" by Eddy Kim (Love in the Moonlight OST)
> 
> "My Dearest" by Park Bo-Gum (Love in the Moonlight OST)
> 
> "Only You" by Kim Bum-Soo (Hyde, Jekylle and I OST)
> 
> "Fondly Goodbye" by Sung Si-Kyung (Love in the Moonlight OST)
> 
> "Love is Over" by Baek Ji-young (Love in the Moonlight OST)
> 
> "Because I Miss You" by Beige (Love in the Moonlight OST)
> 
> "Because I Miss You" by Hwang Chi Yeol (Love in the Moonlight OST)
> 
> "Because I Miss You ~humming version~" by Beige (Love in the Moonlight OST)
> 
> "The Moonlight Flows" by Second Moon (Love in the Moonlight OST)
> 
> "After Another Time" by Second Moon (Love in the Moonlight OST)
> 
> "Hurt" by Ali (Rooftop Prince OST)
> 
> "Noege" by Hwang Yo-han
> 
> Next Episode Preview:
> 
> Episode 2: Foolish Love
> 
> Sadara: You are ordered to come with me to the palace and you will begin your work there at Prince Tarble's quarters as his personal niehre.
> 
> (Niehre is a personal slave, more like maid)
> 
> Bulma: ?
> 
> Broco: U-Uh... Sadara-sama... That girl is not Gure, master.
> 
> Vegeta: What?!
> 
> Sadara: How dare you fool me, you worthless slave girl... Should I just go back to the original order and kill you or should I bring you to the palace to be punished by the crown prince himself?
> 
> Kakarot: Sadara has convinced Prince Vegeta and his highness has ordered me to take you to his royal kitchen. But I guess I should take you later, the crown prince is in one of his moods again. I have no idea what it was about but we have to stay out of his way until he calms down.
> 
> (A sudden explosion made Bulma and Gure jump out of shock and they found one royal servant flying towards them after being thrown violently out of a lavished building then a furious yell followed where the explosion occurred.)
> 
> Vegeta: I told you to get out of my way, you scumbag!"
> 
> The completely frightened servant scampered away in fear, crying out loud in desperation.
> 
> Bulma and Gure: W-W-What the hell is that?
> 
> Kakarot: Like I said... Prince Vegeta is in one of his terrible moods. Hehehe...
> 
> Vegeta: Who are you?!
> 
> Bulma: ...
> 
> Sadara: Oh, it's you again... Slave girl. Or should I call you... My Puppy.
> 
> Raditz: That girl... She looks like that girl we met on Earth when we were little.
> 
> Vegeta: Hah! Now that you've mentioned it. She does look kinda familiar...


	2. Episode 2: Foolish Love

 

 _I feel energized, then I'm in despair_  
_Back and forth_  
_My heart is again, again, moving_  
_I want to stop this useless cycle_  
_I'm really tired too_

 _I don't know about the me of tomorrow_  
_I don't wanna worry anymore, it's useless_  
_I will be determined, I will eat_  
_I will have strength and stop this fear_

 _I like you then I hate you_  
_Back and forth_  
_My heart is again, again, shaking_  
_How the heck does love work?_  
_It's torturing me again_

 _I don't know about the me of tomorrow_  
_I don't wanna worry anymore, it's useless_  
_I wanna show you my heart_  
_I will stop this fear_

 _Where did this fear come from?_  
_I want the strength_  
_To fight against the things I don't want_

 _I don't know about the me of tomorrow_  
_I don't wanna worry anymore, it's useless_  
_I will fight against the regret and fear_  
_That will come again some day_

_\- "Again, Again and Again" by Lee Jin-ah_

_(Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bokjoo OST)_

* * *

**Episode 2**

**Foolish Love**

* * *

As Vegeta walked back to the royal city through the Burokorri Bridge, he was deep in his thoughts. He was still unsure of what he thinks of the slave girl Tarble had his eyes upon. He could sense that the blue haired woman has some kind of suspicious plan, that is why she's seducing his younger brother but she denied it so many times. If it was some other woman he would have killed her right away but to his surprise, it was that interesting blue haired female who stood up for him when he actually never needed her help. It was because she fascinated him so much the night he first met her that he spared her life tonight. He guessed he would let his suspicions slip for a while and support his brother's ship with this woman. He smiled to himself, Tarble would be glad to know that he approved of the woman.

Removing his long black cloak off of him as he entered the royal city, all Saiyans around him quickly made way to the heir to the throne while they all bowed down in respect as he walked royally past them.

The Saiyan Royal Palace ground was situated at the heart of the Royal City, surrounded by the streets of the Ministries where the offices and the residences of the ministers are. It was incredibly vast, taking up nearly 70% of the Royal City.

As he approached the palace grounds, he found several royal guards panicking around as they frantically searched for him like usual. When they finally found the crown prince they were looking for, they immediately fell into their knees.

"Your highness! We've been looking for you all night! The king has requested for your presence as soon as you arrived from your... whereabouts," Nappa reported with utmost relief as the crown prince entered the palace gates.

"At this late hour?" Vegeta demanded with his typical imperious tone.

Nappa bowed again to respond humbly, "Yes, your highness. You took a long time to return, he was getting upset since your behavior on the dinner yesterday evening."

The crown prince's scowl deepened as he snorted loudly, "Hmph! Fine, I will deal with him."

His attendant bowed again as he replied humbly, "Yes, your highness."

Vegeta sauntered regally as he entered the palace grounds through the main Eastern gate and strolled across the open space surrounded by several buildings meant for the guests, trainees, clinical, and office purposes towards another smaller gate, which was opened for him by the bowing royal guards. He walked across the courtyard, past the Imperial Throne Hall and the King's Executive Office Building to the King's Palace. He entered his father's palace towards the hallway that would lead him to his father's private chambers. Everyone he passed by on his path would clear his way and bow down before him. 

Once he was standing in front of his father's door, he found the guards around the quarters looking all tensed as soon as he arrived before they lowered their heads in respect.

"Your Majesty, His Royal Highness, the Crown Prince is here," One of the royal guards at the door announced. Hearing the King's command to let his first born son enter, the guards standing before Prince Vegeta opened the two sliding doors, allowing the crown prince to come in. He gracefully walked inside and found his tall father wearing his black bed time robes standing at the glass wall and staring into the stars with his back on him.

"You wished to see me, papa?" Prince Vegeta said in an icy tone, frowning at the sight of his father's back.

The king quickly turned to his first born son, a look of cold anger in his face. His dark eyes glaring inately towards his heir but the prince was completely unaffected by such a trick to intimidate him.

"Why do you always have to be so troublesome, my son?" the angry king asked, baring his white teeth like an animal.

The Crown Prince rolled his eyes with clear disinterest and quickly turned around, "If you called for me just to discuss what happened during dinner then I have no time for it."

"I do not get what is with your pride that you do not wish for the Saiyan Empire to gain more power and be known as one of the most powerful race in the universe!" The furious king shouted. "If we join the Frieza Army, we will get stronger and we will be able to conquer planets to expand our great empire. Don't you wish to rule not just Planet Vegeta, but the entire galaxy or the universe?"

"I will not go back to my word that I am against this plan of yours and your councilmen joining forces with the Frieza Army and the Galactic Empire." Prince Vegeta insisted adamantly.

"Vegeta, we would be nothing if we continue to hold to this foolish pride! Look at our kingdom, with Frieza's help we will be able to achieve Technology Advancement! Our people will enjoy the countless battles they will be sent into on their purging missions and will grow even stronger! You could become the Legendary Super Saiyan through him!" the king hissed, trying to convince his intransigent heir.

Prince Vegeta bit his lower lip and shook his head indignantly. He just could not believe the foolish and greedy reasons his father was trying to convince him about. He spun around to face the king, glaring back defiantly. He gritted his teeth together as he tried to suppress his boiling ire.

"Slavery? Is that what you wish for your people? To become slaves for the Galactic Emperor?!" He growled with barely controlled ire. "No!" His voice rose as he became completely outraged. "I will not allow it! Never! I'd rather die than become a lowly slave to that overgrown lizard!"

King Vegeta shook his head and pressed, "You are still young and rebellious. You don't understand the benefits we Saiyans could gain if we do this. Frieza-sama will be coming in three days and we will sign that treaty, whether you like it or not." he declared.

The prince could not believe what he just heard from his absurd father, "What?! Already?!" he gasped in vexation. Not that fast!

"Yes, and no matter how much you whine about it, you cannot stop it! The entire Royal Council has already agreed to this. Only you are the one to go against it." the king told him.

"Papa! You can't do this! It's like selling the kingdom you've spent years to build to the Galactic Empire!" Prince Vegeta argued, his shouting voice filled with aghast.

"What do you propose I should do, then?!" The king challenged. 

Vegeta was taken aback by the question. How many times is he going to say it? He decided not to answer though.

"See? You don't even have any idea on how to make your people satisfied." The king snorted, a victorious smirk running through his lips. 

Just as he expected, his father got the wrong idea. Vegeta gritted his teeth. The king was obviously thought that he was the foolish one around here, the one who knew nothing about being a ruler. Assuming it must be due to him being young and inexperienced. He wanted to tell his foolish sire, _'Excuse me, old man but you have no idea what you are talking about. At least I'm not some lazy lap dog who just sits on his throne all day, barking orders at his men and being manipulated by some geezer because he was afraid of being dethroned.'_ but decided to hold back his tongue.

"You think they would be satisfied with this?" Vegeta questioned his father.

"The call for endless battle in space is what would satisfy them."

Vegeta glared at his father and shook his head. Yes, he cannot deny the Saiyans would be happy to serve the galactic empire as warriors but those who have live with true code of Saiyan Pride and honor like himself would only see it as a work fit for common slaves. But what could he do about it if everyone else wanted it? Perhaps, his father was right to use this as an opportunity to get stronger.

"You're all fools! Do not ever come to me crying when you regret this stupid decision of yours and begging for me to be your savior!" The Crown Prince roared irately. "I might use this opportunity to gain power and become the Legendary Super Saiyan. But I will do it for my own interest and not to save your sorry asses when the time comes. I might even destroy all of you myself if that happens!"

With that, Vegeta lividly stormed out of his father's chambers, feeling completely aggravated. Sensing his boiling wrath, the Saiyan guards quickly get out of his way and bowed down before him trembling in fear like some scared little puppies. It's at this time when he would want to kill anything that moves. Nappa quickly walked a foot behind him, completely tensed and afraid at this ominous behavior the crown prince was showing.

"Prepare my training chamber, Nappa," he ordered coldly at his attendant.

"Y-Yes, your highness!" Nappa quickly scampered to do as he was told. Yes, it was another one of his moods. The prince lashing out his anger on training was a better idea to think of, but it's not like that's the only thing that he does.

As soon as the prince entered the training room, which was located on the outer palace grounds across the Main Eastern gate where he first entered. Nappa had everyone within the proximity warned of the upcoming danger. It didn't take much time for the Crown Prince to begin ripping the place apart and those training cultivars were either beaten senselessly or killed brutally. As if that's not enough release, the prince roared his fury and flared his powers in a destructive maelstrom that pushed away everything near him with the pressure wave he let out, and made the entire planet tremble in fear of his wrath and power.

No! He won't be a slave to the galactic empire! He will never allow it! Damn it all! If only he were strong enough then he won't have to submit himself and his people to Frieza. He would have killed the Emperor himself by now and replace him as ruler of the universe! But no, this power is not yet enough. He has to suck it up, play and show fake obedience to the empire and go with what his father and his stupid councilmen wanted. Why would he even follow these fools? He could destroy them if he wanted to!

On second thought, no. He won't be the one to destroy them. It would be their greed and foolishness that would destroy them all! They would all die without the pride and honor of a true Saiyan. And that's what's making him furious!

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

"Your majesty, it is the Crown Prince's doing indeed," reported Zorn, the loyal attendant of the king. Both of them stood on the shaking room and watched helplessly at the trembling Saiyan Kingdom. They could hear Prince Vegeta's continual furious screams outside as he continued unleashing his rage and his power.

"What are we going to do? He's going to rip the kingdom apart, your Majesty!"

The King let out an angry sigh as he held up his hand over his face. It was typical that his son would go on a berserk rage when he didn't get what he wanted. It was something he expected to happen as soon as his first born stepped out of his chambers.

"Let him release his anger of the issue. He would calm himself soon."

King Vegeta shook his head, his first born son had always been hard to control ever since he found his mother, the late queen, deceased before his eyes back when he was a five year old child. Tarble was still a newborn baby back then so he didn't have any idea about his mother but Prince Vegeta harbored a hard emotion because of it. Since the terrible day of his loving queen mother's death, the crown prince has distanced himself emotionally from his father. He never said anything or even showed any emotion of grief or anger but the King had felt that his bond with his heir had been severed from that dreadful day onward.

The king tried so many times to keep his relationship with his sons as stable as possible. He was always welcome to open up a typical conversation between a father and his sons despite his busy schedule as the king of the Saiyans and their home planet. Even though Saiyans aren't normally the type of people who cared for family, he strongly believed that the royal family should be different. However, no matter how he was able to make so much effort, it was never enough to make the crown prince satisfied and regained his trust the way it has been before the queen died. King Vegeta became close to Tarble and he even tried using his younger son to ask his older brother about his problem but it only made Prince Vegeta even more livid. The crown prince even came to him only to tell him to never include Tarble in their problem. The confrontation ended up with the King hitting his first born son for the first time in his life and it made his heir go berserk. Because his first born was the most powerful Saiyan, it took a hard time for the king to calm his rampaging son, it was only Tarble who was able to do so.

Hence, King Vegeta and his heir barely talk to each other unless it involved politics. However, as the crown prince grew to be a teenager, his rebellious and stubborn nature only turned to be worse than what the king had imagined. Prince Vegeta wanted everything to go his way, the way he wants it to be and the king was not strong enough to properly control his son. He couldn't even get him to listen to his words! Even if the king tried to enforce his political authority as king or his parental status as the boy's father, Prince Vegeta remained uncaring and would force whatever he wanted because he knew he was stronger than anyone on the planet. If he didn't get it then he would definitely lash out like a rampaging beast and would threaten to destroy them all.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

The king's words were right after all. A few minutes after roaring out his fury Vegeta fell down to his knees, panting hard not of exhaustion but of his struggle to control his growing rage. He shut his eyes and thought of something, anything to calm his anger. He knew the danger he would bring if he's lost control. It was strange that what came first in his mind was the slave girl with blue hair his brother like. Vegeta shook his head hard, suddenly maddened by that thought. Of all things, why did the girl have to appear in his mind?

But he knew that deep inside, he can't deny the calming effects the memories caused him. He was reminded of the time they shared together that evening and he smiled to himself. He hasn't conversed with Tarble yet about his opinions of the woman. He figured out that Tarble was still awake at this hour mostly because of his tantrum. He decided to visit his little brother instead.

When he came out of his training room, all guards immediately stepped out of his way just like they did earlier but they were a little relieved now after they witnessed that their crown prince was calmer than before.

Vegeta arrived on Tarble's quarters and he ordered for everyone to leave except his brother.

"I felt your rampage just now. Did something happen, _Niisan?"_ asked Tarble anxiously as the both of them sat on the cushion seats.

Vegeta heaved a loud sigh as he closed his eyes furiously, "The girl you had the exchange of letters with."

With that, Tarble's eyes widened in terror. Does meeting Gure made his big brother angry so much that he went on a berserk rampage?

"W-What happened to her?" asked Tarble carefully. He could feel his heart thud with dread inside his chest, staring at his big brother as if he just snapped and lost his mind.

Vegeta raised a brow in curiosity as he noticed the terrified gaze his little bro was giving him. Tarble shrunk back, thinking Vegeta was thinking he like weird slave girls.

"Well, I think she's interesting," Vegeta finally muttered after a few tensed moments. Tarble's expression quickly melted into surprise.

"Eh? Really?"

The crown prince smirked and nodded in consent, "Hn... That's right."

Tarble's lips widened to reveal a big, happy smile. "I was afraid you won't like her. I'm glad you did."

"Well, I didn't say I like her for you but she's an interesting woman that I think I might put up with you and your little game." The crown prince snorted and then he leaned over his brother and winked mischievously. "So tell me, do you wish for me to approve of her to enter the palace as your servant? Though, I know you won't treat her that way but we need to keep it under wraps between you and me so papa and the council won't get suspicious."

"Yes! Yes, please, Niisan! I'd like it!" Tarble nodded so many times with a wide child-like smile stretched on his lips as if he was some boy who finally got his most wanted present for his birthday.

The older prince grinned back. Somehow, the dazzling smile of his happy younger brother that could rival the brightness of Orion has taken away his foul mood.

"Very well, I will fetch her tomorrow morning at the barracks to tell her about it."

"You would do that?"

"Well, I don't trust anyone would be capable enough to do the job well."

Tarble's smile widened. "Okay, Niisan. Thank you so much." Then he wrapped his arms around his older brother like a child giving thanks to his parent.

"Hn..." the older prince awkwardly returned the hug. He knows that if his actions reached the ears of the king or his councilmen, it would make them mad. He snorted at the thought. He could care less about any of them or their opinions. So long as this would make his brother, the only person he cared for so much in the entire universe, happy. He swore he would protect Tarble with all his life, and be the mother he never even met. He didn't want to make him feel he lost one parent because of their father's cowardice.

It has been a long time ago, but Vegeta will never forget that day when his father knocked him out during his mother's actual death. His mother became the bloody price of his father's idiocy and greed for taking something valuable meant to be surrendered to the killer of his mother on his own. Vegeta strongly believed he could have saved her if his father did something other than cowering before the black hooded figure or if he wasn't knocked out by his dad. Since that day, Vegeta's idolatry of his father has been smashed to smithereens, and all he could think of was the king's stupidity and cowardice. Even to this day, he could still see the same foolishness and greed for power and riches. He hated his father for all of these but he knows that deep inside, he still wanted to forgive him. He could do that if his father realized his faults and apologize but the king failed to do any of this. Vegeta hated him for asking without trying to analyze his mistake by himself, he even dared to include Tarble in their problem. It only made his opinion of his own father worse.

And now, the treaty with Frieza only proved how foolish his father was. He didn't know if he was cowardly because he was afraid to be dethroned by his councilmen or his greed for power and money is the cause of it too. Even so, the king only proved his son to be right about him.

The crown prince swore to himself that he will stand by his decision and will never let himself be a subject to anyone. Be it the Galactic Empire, his father or the council. He will destroy them all if he ever tried to dethrone him or harm his brother.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Bulma felt the horrendous effects of not being able to sleep now. She felt like she was floating with a heavy, aching head. She was not able to go to sleep for two reasons, first was her hype at being able to be with Sadara last night. She didn't know why but she felt happy with him for some reason. Second, was the panic she felt when a sudden earthquake shook the entire planet. It's not very uncommon for earthquakes to occur in the planet, especially when these Saiyans are capable to cause such phenomena when powering up. What Bulma hated when these things occur was that they ended up cleaning the mess that was caused by it.

It's not like it was the first time she was not able to sleep a wink though. The only thing that was painful to her was the annoying voice that was yelling at her and the other slaves. Their slave master, Broco was not in the mood and therefore, was barking orders here and there like some kind of a dog. And all of them became too busy with cleaning up and doing his orders.

"Hey, you! Can't you see the sign on the door! We're closed and busy cleaning up the mess caused by the earthquake last night!" She heard Broco yelled.

She quickly felt Cocoa next to her as if the girl had the ability to teleport herself.

"Oh my! Bulma! It's Sadara-sama! He's here!" Cocoa grinned. She looked like some fangirl who has seen her idol.

"Eh?!" Bulma blinked at her and she turned to see Sadara at the door. He was still wearing that weird black cloak, making him look like a dark shadow in the light of a bright morning.

"Shut up. It was too early in the morning and yet here you are being too noisy!" Vegeta, disguised as Sadara, complained like a child, fixing a hard glare on the slave master.

"What do you want and you came this early, Sadara?!" Broco demanded angrily.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and handed him over an envelope with the seal of the royal family crest.

"The Crown Prince's orders." Sadara muttered coldly.

Broco awkwardly took the envelope and opened it. As the slave master do that, Sadara happily skipped towards Bulma and beamed a big grin at her.

"I told you the crown prince would find a way." He winked at her.

Bulma's eyes widened in question. What is he talking about? What way? What did the crown prince do? And what is that letter?

Sadara abruptly grabbed her arm, causing Bulma to look at him in shock, she feels like a person about to be kidnapped by an unknown man, "You are ordered to come with me to the palace and you will begin your work there at Prince Tarble's quarters as his personal _niehre._ _"_

( _Niehre_ is a personal slave, more like maid)

Bulma was again taken by surprise, "Eh?!" and that was all that she could say before Sadara started to drag her out of the Barracks. Bulma protested, looking at her co-workers like some helpless child pleading for help.

"U-Uh... Sadara-sama..." Broco suddenly cut in.

"What is it?" Vegeta said, his tone abruptly became icy as he turned his head to glare at Broco. Is something wrong with the letter he wrote? Or does this fool do not understand what's written in there? Or would this slave master defy the crown prince's order and refuse to let go of the girl?

"Uh... the Crown Prince's order is for you to take Gure in the palace."

"That's right. Don't tell me you do not understand a simple order given by his highness."

"Uh... no. Not really. But..."

"But what?" Vegeta raised a confused brow.

Bulma suddenly panicked, feeling a dreadful event coming from their conversation. Oh no! If that's true then she will be in trouble. A big trouble! She turned away to look for the real Gure. Where did Gure went to?

"That girl is not Gure, master." Broco revealed.

"What?!"

Vegeta's eyes became as wide as saucers. This blue haired girl was not the girl his brother likes but someone else?! He quickly turned to Bulma to find her turning away in shame. She was busted now. Obviously, Broco was telling the truth. So that's why he felt her pretending last night.

"Then who is Gure?" he asked carefully, one could not miss the cold anger emanating in his tone.

"I will call her for a moment, master."

"Tell her to meet me outside."

"As you wish, master."

Broco disappeared into the house while Vegeta continued to glare at the fearful blue haired slave at his side. He looked like some master about to punish his bad little puppy, to death. And just like a dog which was caught doing an act of chewing its master's shoes, Bulma shrunk back fearfully. If she had an invisible tail then it's probably in between her legs now. Vegeta could imagine a puppy's whine emanating from her.

"You. We are going to have a nice long talk outside, woman..." he growled in her ear before he forcefully dragged her.

"W-W-Wait up... S-S-Sadara-sama, wait, l-let me explain..." she cried out. To Vegeta, it still sounded like a puppy's cry for help.

Sadara let out a cruel smirk at her. Bulma protested wildly but Sadara was unaffected by her words as he continued to drag her outside, leaving Chichi and Cocoa looking in their general direction and feeling bad for Bulma.

"Oh no, Bulma's going to be in big trouble," Cocoa and Chichi thought.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Once outside the Barracks, Bulma was not even given a chance to heave a sigh when Sadara abruptly pushed her towards a nearby tree. It happened all of a sudden that she was not able to feel it until she perceived pain on the back of her head. She began to choke as she felt Sadara's hand grip on her neck while he effortlessly raise her up against the tree.

"How dare you fool me, you worthless slave girl..." Sadara snarled savagely. "Your action did not just make a fool out of me but of the crown prince and the second prince as well. They believed I saw you being worthy to be with Prince Tarble, only for me to learn that you are just pretending to be someone you are not. Your action is punishable by death. Should I just go back to the original order and kill you or should I bring you to the palace to be punished by the crown prince himself?"

Bulma could see the intense, icy glare Sadara was giving her. She felt like she was being absorbed into the blackness of his eyes. And yeah, the way he appeared dressed with his long black hooded cloak made him look like the actual _Grim Reaper._ No wonder where he got that scary nickname.

"S-S-Sadara-sama... Please... Listen..." she choked on his hand when she found him clawing his hand on the air meant to impale her with it.

A small voice from out of nowhere suddenly cut in, "Sadara-sama, please don't punish her. It was all my fault. Please spare her, I beg of you."

Vegeta turned his head to see a petite, grey skinned girl with a big bubble head and a very small body. A _Tekutekseijin?_

"And you are?" He asked her coldly, narrowing his eyes at the intruder.

"I am Gure, master. I beg of you to please let Miss Bulma go. It's all Gure's fault so please punish me, not her."

Vegeta bared his teeth at the audacity of this creature to give him orders and he turned his deathly glare back to Bulma who was becoming blue on his hand. He snarled ferociously before he decided to let her go, pushing her off of him. Bulma slid down against the tree trunk before she collapsed on the ground, coughing and gasping for air.

"What is the meaning of this? Explain!" he demanded imperiously.

"When Prince Tarble sent all those letters, Gure asked Miss Bulma to help her write back as I have no knowledge of how to properly write a letter meant for a prince. To be honest, Gure has no idea why Prince Tarble became interested with me. When I received a reply asking for a meet up, Gure felt so unworthy and shameful at how she would look before Prince Tarble so Gure asked Miss Bulma to go for her. I asked her... to pretend... for me."

The glare on Vegeta's eyes didn't even falter. No wonder why Tarble felt so worried that he wouldn't like her. Just by her appearance, this creature is completely unacceptable. First of all, she doesn't look anywhere compatible with Saiyan genes. And she's so small, she was like a typical stuffed toy. He immediately doubt this girl would be capable of producing an offspring or even of coupling. Second was her power. He couldn't sense any power from her. Of course, his knowledge of _Tekutekseijins_ told him that this race possessed no fighting powers. And lastly, was her soft and overly polite personality. Aside from his first observation, his second and third seemed quite acceptable for the fact that she's the same like Tarble. Both have the same soft personality and a laughable power level.

For a moment, he considered killing both slave girls on the spot. They have no right to make a fool out of him or any of the princes. He felt maddened by their actions but he was stopped by his promise to his younger brother. He gave him his word that he will bring Gure to the palace so they would be together. Plus, Vegeta never liked taking back his orders. If he do that then these people would surely doubt his identity and he didn't want to reveal his secret as of now.

"Fine." He spat coldly. "You," he pointed at Gure, giving her a bossy stare. "Pack your things and you will come with me to the palace and work for Prince Tarble. And you!" He pointed at Bulma, who gazed back at him with fearful eyes. She clearly didn't know if she will be killed or not. "You are also to pack your things and you will come with us!"

"Eh? W-Why would I-?" Bulma muttered, completely disoriented.

"Stop questioning me and just do as I say!"

Bulma and Gure stared at each other in question. They didn't know but Sadara felt like he was some spoiled royalty shouting orders even worse than their slave master.

"What are you two looking at?! Start moving and don't make me wait! Go!"

Bulma and Gure quickly bowed before him fearfully and ran inside the Barracks to do as he said.

Not long enough, Brocco appeared before Sadara, demanding why he has to bring Bulma too, since the crown prince's orders were to bring Gure only.

"She is to be punished for what she did and I would like to do it myself." Vegeta grinned mischievously.

"But I am the slave master and I should be the one to punish her." Broco insisted.

"You heard me, slave master. I want to punish her myself." Sadara said with a flat tone.

Broco shrugged uncomfortably as he looked away, "B-But -" he protested but another ferocious glare from Sadara made Brocco shut up.

"But what?" the prince demanded with a threatening tone. His mischievous face was replaced by a cold look.

"T-That girl... Bulma... She is a valuable slave to me." Broco shrugged. Why does Sadara's glare felt like a look from an alpha to him, he didn't know.

"Valuable?"

"Yes, master."

"For what?"

"You see her beauty, right? Other than that, she cooks well. She's like the most demanded cook in the Barracks."

"Aah... I see where you're getting at," Sadara took something out of his pocket, a brown bag full of golden coins. "Then I will pay for her. Give her to me. I hope this is more than enough payment."

Broco reluctantly took the money and he was completely devastated at the amount inside. "M-Master... But..."

"What? Is it not enough?" Sadara questioned.

"No, I mean... I do not want to sell her off. Sorry." Broco said as he returned the bag to Sadara.

Sadara's glare turned colder. Well, he tried to claim the blue haired girl properly. It seemed like he has to resort into something he didn't want to do earlier. He smiled. It looked like he has to reveal his identity after all.

"You see, I could care less if you want to or not. The thing is... I get _everything I want_. Here I tried to take the blue haired woman by paying you properly but you refused to submit yourself. It looks like I have to resort into giving a _direct order."_

He dramatically took his hood off and unbuttoned his cloak. The slave master's eyes almost dropped out of their sockets as he recognized the man before him, and the armor Sadara donned. That pearl white armor only a royalty was allowed to wear, and the red anchor like crest engraved on its left chest plate has confirmed his identity.

"Y-Y-Y-Your h-" Broco stuttered, looking like he has seen a ghost in front of him.

Sadara, who has revealed his true identity, gazed at Broco the way a cold hearted, commanding royal blood he was. "I, the Crown Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta _-sama,_ is giving you the direct order to hand me the blue haired slave whether you like it or not!"

As if the gravity has increased tremendously, Broco immediately fell down to his knees and bowed his head before the presence and mercy of the most powerful Saiyan on the planet. "M-My apologies, your highness! Please spare my life! I will surrender her to you willingly."

Vegeta smirked, satisfied that he finally got what he wanted. "Good." He said before he put his cloak back on.

Broco looked up to him, perturbed by the way the heir to the royal throne of Planet Vegeta was dressed, "B-But... Why are you dressed like that, Ouji-sama? Why do you-"

"Shut up and stop questioning me, fool! You will keep this under wraps or I will kill you myself." Prince Vegeta threatened.

Broco fell back to the ground, and bowed once again, "Y-Yes, your highness!"

Not long enough, Gure and Bulma appeared before them, with Chichi and Cocoa teary eyed behind them.

Vegeta had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes while listening to their sentimental goodbyes. After what he felt like eternity, he demanded for Gure and Bulma to follow him as they must not let Prince Tarble wait. They walked their way towards the royal city.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Once on the main Eastern gates of the royal palace, the royal guards immediately stood on their way just as they were about to enter the palace.

"Who are you and what do you-" the guards demanded with a threatening tone at the suspicious people walking trying to get into the palace.

One furious glare and the guards suddenly froze in fear, recognizing the portentous evil eyes peering back at them with a deathly intent.

Vegeta shouted, "Don't tell me you don't even recognize me!"

The guards stuttered at the words of their crown prince, "Y-Y-Your h-..."

The irate sharp eyes narrowed into malevolent slits, "Shut up, and get out of my way before I send you both to the next dimension!" he growled.

Realizing that the Crown Prince was in one of his ominous moods, the guards immediately jumped back and out of his way. "Yes! Please forgive us!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes away as he continued forward, leaving a devastated Bulma and Gure after he did that and awkwardly followed his ominous path of destruction.

"Please excuse us..." they muttered uncomfortably as they passed by them. The guards gaped at them, wondering why the crown prince was dressed like that and who were those people with him.

Sadara led them to the nearest room and told them to wait for someone called Kakarot to pick them up. Bulma and Gure asked him where he was going. He said he was going to report back to Prince Vegeta. He left them there, completely mortified by his actions inside the palace.

"I never thought Sadara-sama to be that domineering." Bulma wondered. "So am I going to die?" she asked.

"I hope not, Miss Bulma." Gure said. "Again, Gure is truly sorry you were brought into this because of me."

Bulma sighed. Yes, it was true that she always wanted to enter the palace and meet the crown prince face to face so she could exact her revenge at him for her family and planet. But she has never thought she would enter the palace as a prisoner or someone who would be put into grave punishment for helping her friend.

Bulma forced herself to smile, "Don't worry about it. Somehow, I am thankful for you gave me this chance to enter the palace."

"Are we going to be seperated from here on?" Gure asked anxiously, not really wanting to be seperated from Bulma.

"I'm not sure."

The door suddenly slid open and a Saiyan with wild hair that stood in six different directions and a friendly face greeted them. "Osu!" he said with a warm smile on his face. He was tall, muscular, fair skinned and wore a black and gold armor over black jumpsuit. Bulma and Gure looked at the newcomer.

"Oh, you must be Kakarot."

"Yes, that is me. I was ordered by Prince Vegeta to bring you to your quarters and introduce you to your co-workers. Come and follow me here." The man, Kakarot grinned invitingly and in a friendly manner.

Bulma and Gure turned to follow Kakarot out of the room and around the royal palace grounds. They entered a much smaller gate that showed them a spacious courtyard and turned left. They passed by the side of a pond parallel to a foot bridge which would lead to a lavished looking building.

While strolling across the pond, Kakarot conversed with the two girls. Due to his cheerful charisma, they both think that Kakarot is kind and friendly and they feel more comfortable around him than Sadara.

"So which one of you is Miss Gure?" asked Kakarot.

"It is me, sir." replied Gure politely.

Kakarot smiled and nodded. "Oh, I see. You looked kind of peculiar, huh?" Then he turned to the blue haired girl. "And you must be Miss Bulma."

"Yes." Bulma nodded.

"Oh... Okay. I think we should take Gure first to her quarters. She will work on Prince Tarble's palace from now on as his personal _niehre."_

" _Niehre?_ What is a _Niehre?"_ Gure asked.

"It's like a personal maid, an attendant who serves a royalty. Don't worry. Onio, your boss, is a very kind guy. He will guide you with your work." explained Kakarot.

"W-What about me?" asked Bulma in trepidation. "W-Where am I going to go?"

"Oh, you." Kakarot shrugged. "Sadara has convinced Prince Vegeta and his highness has ordered me to take you to his royal kitchen. But I guess I should take you later, the crown prince is in one of his moods again. I have no idea what it was about but we have to stay out of his way until he calms down. For now-..."

A sudden explosion made Bulma and Gure jump out of shock, the sound came from the big white building across them and they found one royal servant flying towards them and into the pond after being thrown violently out of a lavishedly designed building. A furious yell followed where the explosion occurred.

"Get out of my way, you scumbag!"

The completely frightened and dripping servant scampered out of the pond and away from Kakarot and his company in fear, crying out loud in desperation. Kakarot scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"W-W-What the hell is that?!" Bulma and Gure muttered together, completely terrified.

Kakarot turned to them, looking quite embarrassed and explained the situation to the newcomers, "That is the crown prince's palace. Like I told you, Prince Vegeta's in one of his bad moods so it's better to stay out of his way for now. Let's go to Prince Tarble's palace first."

Bulma and Gure silently stared at him as he continued walking. Kakarot looked like he was in such a hurry. They wonder how normal that scene was to him and he didn't react as terrified like they thought he would. They followed Kakarot, they passed by the Crown Prince's palace where they noticed the servants and guards panicking with fear around it as if some volcano had erupted near them. Bulma looked at the palace in interest. This is where he lives, the one who destroyed her entire life, who killed her family and exploded her planet. She learned she will be working at the crown prince's kitchen from now on, she concluded that she's one step closer to her revenge.

They entered a palace hall to a building next to the Crown Prince's palace, which belongs to the Second Prince, Tarble. Bulma noticed that the guards had made salute to Kakarot. She concluded he could be a high ranking general.

They were met by a short, pudgy Saiyan who wore the same clothes as Kakarot. Both made a salute hand sign to each other before Kakarot introduced the two girls with him to the Saiyan.

"General Onio, these are Miss Gure and Miss Bulma." Kakarot said, pointing at the two girls next to him.

"Hello, I am Onio, the attendant of the Second Prince, Tarble."

"It is our pleasure to meet you, sir." Bulma and Gure bowed politely before General Onio.

"Miss Gure is ordered by Prince Vegeta to work as Prince Tarble's personal niehre. You are given orders by his highness to teach her and guide her properly to her duties." Kakarot said as he handed him a blue envelope sealed with the royal family crest.

"Yes, I understand," Onio smiled and read the letter.

"Now, I will take Miss Bulma to the crown prince's royal kitchen. She is about to work there as a royal cook for his highness." Kakarot said.

Onio nodded, "Oh," glancing at Bulma before returning his gaze back at Kakarot, smiling again. "Alright then. Be careful. I heard he's in a terrible mood again."

"I know, thank you." Kakarot smiled genuinely. "Come now, Miss Bulma."

Bulma and Gure looked at each other and said their goodbyes again. They promised to see each other if they are allowed to do so.

Bulma followed a tensed Kakarot out of Prince Tarble's palace towards the Crown Prince's Palace Area. She noticed that everyone has finally calmed down. They did not enter the main entrance but they turned towards the backyard. They entered an enormous kitchen complete with all kinds of kitchenware. There were about twenty women dressed in green and blue armored vest, skirt and white apron, with their hair tied in a neat bun over their head. They were busy preparing a snack for the crown prince, hoping that their preparation would lessen his bad mood. Kakarot approached a Saiyan woman wearing differently from the others, because her armored vest is a lighter green. A chef's hat was over her head.

"Chef Celerie," Kakarot called her.

"General Kakarot," saluted the woman named Celerie. She has short jet black hair and sharp eyes. Bulma's first impression of her was she was a strong minded and grouchy boss.

"This is Miss Bulma," Kakarot pointed at the blue haired girl next to him. "She is your new apprentice. The crown prince gave an order for you to train and teach her properly to her duties as one of his new royal cook." He handed her the blue envelope with the seal of the royal family crest. The woman called Celerie opened it and read the letter containing the crown prince's order.

"The Crown Prince chose her himself?" asked Celerie after she read the prince's order.

"Well, someone recommended her, I hear. His protector was told by her former master that she cooks well and this reached Prince Vegeta. He was especially curious at that."

Bulma noticed that her new master was scrutinizing her from head to toe before Celerie nodded her head, "Ah... I see."

Kakarot's scouter abruptly rang on his ear, "Excuse me," he said before he pushed the button on the side of the device on his left ear and answered the call. He was unable to say hello at all as he flinched when he heard a furious shout from the other line, he could barely make out the words being uttered so fast in his ear and then the other line hang up.

Kakarot took his scouter off his left ear and sighed as he rubbed his ear painfully.

"My apologies, but the crown prince has ordered for me to be at his presence in ten seconds or he would kill me. Then, Chef Celerie, I entrust Miss Bulma to you. Jya!" He said as quickly as he could while he put his two fingers on his forehead and disappeared to thin air.

Bulma could only gape where Kakarot stood before. Did he just disappeared to thin air? Her eyes then stared at her new boss who was gazing back at her like she was some kind of fresh meat.

"Alright, since this is your first day then I will let you relax for today." Said Celerie, she sounded inviting but her expression was as hard as stone. "Come with me and I will show you your room."

Bulma followed Celerie outside towards a building where the royal servants stay for the night. It was a block away from the Palace of the two Princes. They came in and Celerie showed her a fully furnished room with two beds. There was a door inside that lead to a shower room.

"This will be your room. For now, you can have it all for yourself since there is no one to occupy this room." Celerie told her.

"I like it, thank you madam." Bulma said politely.

"Now, I need to tell you that not because the crown prince has chosen you doesn't mean that you will be exempted to the rules of the servants to the royal palace." Celerie told her.

Bulma waited.

"As a royal cook, you are responsible for providing the crown prince a fresh, delicious and healthy meal. You will need to be very particular with your food preparation. From choosing the proper ingredients, to cutting them excellently, to cooking them perfectly with the right taste that would satisfy his highness.

"Here, we wake before the sun rises at 4h, and would start to prepare the crown prince's breakfast half an hour after that. Lunch is prepared at exactly 10h, an afternoon snack at 17h, dinner at 21h and if the prince requests it, a midnight snack at 26h. The food should always be served before the crown prince at exactly two hours later. And everyone who prepared for the food being served should be present at the door of the crown prince's dining room by the time he eats.

"I'll have you know by now that being a slow worker is unacceptable in here. We prepare several cuisines that must be served in the exact time it must be served. You saw just how General Kakarot was in such a hurry earlier, didn't you? It's because the crown prince hated everyone being late. One second we're late on serving him his food and every one of us will be severely punished. Remember, here, one's mistake is the mistake of everyone within the royal kitchen.

"There are times that General Nappa, who is the crown prince's attendant, would come by to check our preparations for his highness' food. Sometimes, General Kakarot or his brother, General Raditz would also check everything out. You should show them proper respect as every superior around you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand, Ma'am." Bulma nodded politely.

"That's all. Aside from those hours we are to prepare for his highness' food. You are free to do whatever you wish to do. But, you should know when or where you go to. Be warned that not everybody within this place is as kind and gentle as General Kakarot or of those within Prince Tarble's vicinity. Also, I advice you to be wary of the crown prince's whereabouts. He's definitely one person you'll want to avoid, especially when he's in a bad mood. I mean, he literally beats everything that moves in his sight. Sometimes, he kills them, too. Just a fair warning for you, girl."

Bulma gulped. Is the crown prince really that scary? He would just beat or kill anybody when he's in a bad mood? Is he a psychotic jerk?! He was lucky to be born with royal blood and such unpreceeded strength but it doesn't mean he could just go and beat everyone he thinks is lower than him!

Bulma nodded at the woman, her boss. She guessed she was wrong about her being grouchy and all.

Bulma smiled at her boss, "Thank you Madam. I will keep all your words in mind."

"Alright, I'll leave you be so you could fix your things. I'll return to the kitchen for it's about time for us to prepare lunch." Celerie smiled back. "By the way, I'll come by later after lunch to accompany you to Okura so you'll have your proper uniform."

"Yes, Thanks again."

Once Celerie has left, Bulma unpacked her things and placed them to wherever she'd like to put them. After that, she decided to go around the palace.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Vegeta and Kakarot sat at the royal garden, with the general rubbing his aching cheek where the crown prince had punched him as soon as he materialized before him after using his Instant Transmission technique.

Vegeta looked at Kakarot with disdain and asked, "You okay now?"

"You were the one who did this to me and you're asking if I'm okay?" Kakarot mumbled, pouting like a child who had his lollipop stolen to him.

_Gogogo... (*rumble*)_

Kakarot abruptly felt a malevolent aura next to him, a presence of an ominous beastly entity looking for blood. It was next to him, the coldness licking on his spine. He slowly turned to see Vegeta engulfed by a dark aura and glaring at him with his red eyes and his hair looking like hissing snakes. His bared canines were impossibly longer and a low, animalistic snarl rumbled on his chest.

"Uuhhh... I-I'm okay, I'm okay, your highness." Kakarot grinned sheepishly as he raised his hand as if to surrender.

Vegeta scowled and he arrogantly huffed, turning his head in the other direction with his chin up in the air and his chest puffed out with pride. "Hmph! Don't get the wrong idea! I didn't ask you that because I'm worried or anything. I was about to ask you if you were able to take Gure and Bulma to their respective workplace."

"Uh, yes. I did as you ordered. But, tell me what has made you so mad earlier?" Kakarot asked curiously.

Vegeta glared at Kakarot before sighing. Of all people, only Kakarot and his big brother, Raditz had the audacity to question his actions. Also, aside from Tarble, they were the only two people whose questions he would answer if he felt like it. Raditz and Kakarot were Vegeta's childhood friends in the world outside the palace. _Outside_ because both Saiyans were born from the low class society. They were the sons of a low class soldier, Bardock, who has the ability to see the future. Vegeta didn't believe those things as Bardock always claimed that he could only see the future of his own family and not of everybody else. Raditz was assigned by the king to become Prince Vegeta's battle partner as a child while Kakarot joined in when he was at proper age. Despite being annoyed at them for being low class Saiyans who could never hold a candle against him, Vegeta immediately accepted them as friends after they have proven their worth and loyalty to be on his side. Years later, both Raditz and Kakarot grew strong enough to become Elites and he assigned them to become his Generals under his command. There were four of them, Kakarot, Raditz, his attendant Nappa and Paragus' son, Broly, who are in charge of protecting him as the future king of all Saiyans and Planet Vegeta.

"I was fooled. I thought that the blue haired woman was the one Tarble was talking about. The damn woman pretended to be Gure because the real Gure was shy of how she would present herself before a royal prince. So she asked Bulma to act like her. When I made my judgment, I accepted her to be worthy for my brother. Only to find out the truth this morning." Vegeta responded.

"Then what has made you bring them here even after what happened, then?" asked Kakarot again, this time, he had a sheepish grin on his face Vegeta found to be very annoying.

"I made my word to Tarble. I promised him I would have Gure assigned to his palace. Plus, I gave an order and I hated taking back orders so I just accepted the girl."

"She seemed peculiar but I know she has a gentle heart. No wonder Prince Tarble liked her."

"Yeah, I guess I could still accept her. So long as she would make Tarble happy."

"Then, what about Bulma? Why did you take her here to become one of your cooks?"

It took a minute before Vegeta answered, "I don't know but I find that woman interesting."

"Interesting in what way? I mean, I know she's a beauty but you never showed any interest with women before. This is the first time I hear you say you find one woman interesting. And to think it's an alien slave too."

Vegeta snorted at the stupid words of his general, "Hmph! Don't get the wrong idea, Kakarot! When I said interesting, I mean I find her worthy to serve me for entertainment. Not as a sex slave or a concubine or a mate. Not after what she has done! I'm sure I'll make her life here as hellish as possible."

Kakarot's eye brows furrowed, confused "Huh? You are just going to bully her around?"

Vegeta let out a mischievous smirk. "She'll see what it means to mess with me!"

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

It was a cold evening and Bulma could not sleep. She could be feeling uncomfortable because she was in a new place so she decided to go out for a while to have a short walk, taking her coat with her and covered it to her head to protect her from the cold night. While she quietly strode out of her place, she was surprised when she unexpectedly bumped into someone outside the building.

"Who are you?!" demanded a cold, imperious voice. It was so dark that she couldn't see who it was. She stared at the person standing right in front of her and found the eerie flaming hair of the silhouette to be quite familiar.

The man took the coat off her head and snorted. "Oh, it's just you again, slave girl." Then he peered up at her with a sadistic, mocking smile. "...Or shall I call you... ' _My Puppy'? Hehehe..."_

"S-Sadara-sama..." Bulma breathed his name with a sheepish smile on her lips as she realized who the man was. He wore the same black armor as Kakarot and Onio had. She shrugged uncomfortably, she didn't know how she would react after all that has happened between them earlier.

After a few tensed seconds of Sadara gazing up at her that made Bulma extremely uncomfortable, he finally pulled away and straightened himself. "Just what do you think you're doing at this time of the night, woman?" he asked, frowning. "Aren't you supposed to wake up at 4h tomorrow morning? Go to sleep."

Bulma shrugged uncomfortably as she fixed her coat over her head and wrapped her arms around her. "Uh... I couldn't sleep so I came out to burn some energy off so I can fall asleep," she replied rather awkwardly, looking away from his dark eyes.

She got the feeling that Sadara was glaring at her again, gazing at her like some kid watching at a group of small ants he was planning to squash in his fingers. She shrugged once more, feeling uncomfortable at the way he looked at her.

"Hmmm...I see." Sadara muttered in a dead voice before he slowly averted his gaze, "Come and follow me," he said before he turned and sauntered away from the Crown Prince's palace.

Bulma blinked twice and furrowed her brows together in confusion as she watched at Sadara's back as he left, wondering where he plans to take her. She let out a long sigh; she guessed she had no choice but to follow him towards a forest like garden within the palace grounds. It was very dark in here and she found herself having a hard time seeing through where she was stepping in. She realized that Sadara was not having a hard time though. Saiyans have unbelievable eye sight that allowed for them to see even through the dark.

"You should watch your step. There are many traps set on this part of the palace." Sadara told her.

Yeah, watch out for traps. As if she could see a single thing in this forest. Why is he taking her here anyways? Could it be that after what happened between them he would rape her here or worse, kill her? Is he luring her into some kind of trap?

Her thoughts were panicking and she was not able to see where she was stepping in. Sadara sensed a trap has been activated and he quickly moved to push Bulma off, but even with his speed, he and Bulma were still caught on a net trap that pulled them off the ground like fishes trapped in the fisher's net. Bulma screamed like a banshee.

Someone abruptly appeared as if a ghost before them and unceremoniously drew a ki sword on their direction. His movement was graceful and badass.

"Raditz! It's me, you idiot! Put us down this instant!" Vegeta yelled at the man.

The man he addressed stopped his assault and blinked in confusion, "Your-?"

"Put us down, damn it!" Vegeta yelled once again.

The unknown man called Raditz was quick to do the prince's order as he leapt off the ground and slashed through the net with his ki sword so Vegeta and Bulma will be freed. Vegeta gracefully landed on the ground while Raditz, a tall, muscular man with long spiky hair that goes down the back of his knees, and wore the same black and gold armor as Kakarot and Onio do, respectfully bowed in submission before the powerful crown prince. Vegeta and Raditz stared at each other before they turned their attention to Bulma who they found unconscious on the ground. She looked like some drunken woman who fell of some flight of stairs and went on a happy trip to dreamland.

"This woman," Raditz muttered as he narrowed his eyes. "She looked kind of familiar."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Raditz' words and stared at the woman. He snorted, "I know, right?" He remembered he got the feeling he already met Bulma before the day he first met her at the Barracks where she stood up for him.

"Yes, your highness. She looks like the girl we met on Earth when we were little."

Vegeta turned to Raditz with a puzzled look, and after he realized what his childhood best friend was talking about, he laughed out loud, "Hah! Really! Now that you've mentioned it, she really looks quite familiar." He said, remembering that particular memory.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

_It was thirteen years ago, he at the age of five and Raditz, who was seven, wanted to meet one year old Kakarot, who was sent to Earth as an infant for some reason. So they escaped to their spacepods to go to Earth. Once they landed there, Vegeta joked about destroying the planet after fetching Kakarot because he learns of the Earth's abundant resources like water and an inhabitable environment. If the galactic empire finds out about such planet, it would make the empire stronger and richer._

_As the Young Saiyan Prince and his battle partner were talking, a little girl with blue hair tied in pigtails suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She seemed to be about the same age as the young prince. She raised what it looked like a pink laser gun towards the two Saiyan children._

_"I heard what you just said! Now, get out of here before I annihilate you with this, you evil aliens!" She courageously exclaimed._

_She had a fiery look on those cerulean eyes of hers as she glared at the two aliens who were planning to destroy her planet. Vegeta was amazed by those blazing azure gems and he was brought to the edge of excitement. He liked her courageous spirit. He kept his expression as neutral though._

_Vegeta wondered if the girl was a soldier of Earth and his first instinct was to sense her power level and analyze her ability to fight. He scoffed at how weak looking she was._

_Young Raditz laughed her off, "Ooh, it was just a little girl with no power level..." he said sarcastically as he approached the scowling Earthling girl and pat her head as if she was some kind of pet, "Run along now little girl before you meet an awful fate."_

_The girl became completely livid at his words and fired her laser gun at him screaming, "Don't treat me like I'm a dog!"_

_Boooooooooooooooooommmmm!_

_"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" That was Raditz's agonizing scream reverberating along a burst of a plasma beam originating from the girl's ray gun as he was sent flying past several trees for about a hundred feet away from where he last stood._

__

_"Eeeeeeh?! W-W-What the fuck-?!'_

_Vegeta watched in horror as his best friend flew from the force of the girl's ray gun. He knew how much of a weakling Raditz was but it would be entirely impossible for an ordinary ray gun to be able to send a Saiyan blasting off like that. The thing in the girl's hands must be incredibly powerful._

_Vegeta shook his head, ignoring the horrified and yet, excited feeling writhing in his chest. He cautiously approached the girl and asked her."Woman, are all people on this planet capable of using things like that ray gun?", something he found out which could kill a low level warrior. He saw that Raditz was barely alive though._

_The girl didn't show him the same hostility she gave Raditz but her guarded glare remained as she replied, "No, but I invented it." Then she goes on explaining to him the concept of her_ 'Super Electromagnetic Beam Producing Laser Gun', _which could completely obliterate an entire island._

_He was completely amazed by her genius, and so he asked her with such interest, "How old are you?"_

_"I am four years old."_

_Vegeta was surprised at her capabilities. At the age of four years old and she has already created something capable of mass destruction. He couldn't deny the girl was a genius. Are the people of this planet as talented as her too? It would be bad if they really can. If the galactic empire learned what these Earthlings are capable of, they would all be enslaved to the empire and Vegeta never wanted for them to be stronger. It would be troublesome once he decided to destroy the galactic empire._

_Escaping back to his pod with a barely alive Raditz, Vegeta returned to his home planet to lead his army on purging the Earth. He told them to find all the Earthlings they deemed worthy of serving the Saiyan Empire and slaughter the useless. He also ordered for Kakarot's retrieval, who he learned have suffered from amnesia. After the search, Vegeta has destroyed the planet to atoms in order to prevent the empire from learning such a planet existed. Only a few Earthlings have survived serving the Saiyans to this day._

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

As Vegeta watched at the unconscious blue haired woman on the ground, he couldn't help but wonder if this woman and the Earthling girl he met as a child were the same person.

If his guess was true then he could just imagine just how much she hated him for destroying her planet and killing her family and friends. Somehow, deep inside, Vegeta felt two contradicting emotions, one was the same excitement he felt when he first met her as a child. The other was hurt. He felt hurt knowing that the girl he became interested hated him to the core and probably cursed him to the deepest pits of hell.

He decided he really should keep his real identity a secret from her for now.

* * *

 


	3. Episode 3: A Smile that Shines like Stars

 

* * *

_Oh every time I see you_  
When I see your eyes  
My heart keeps fluttering  
You’re my destiny  
The only person I want to protect until the end of the world

_~"Everytime" by Chen and Punch_

_(Descendants of the Sun OST)_

* * *

 

**Episode 3**

**A Smile that Shines like Stars**

Two Saiyans strolled around the maze like forest towards a small, bamboo house that stood at the end of the forest-like backyard garden within the royal palace grounds one late night. The tall and burly one with the long, black spiky hair named Raditz carrying an unconscious blue haired slave girl behind his back, complained to his shorter companion, "Why do we have to bring her with us?"

The smaller Saiyan who had a height of a twelve year old boy, with a flaming array of black hair looked up to him, glowering at his whiny subject with an intimidating stare, "Why not? I want to bring my pet with me because nobody will be good enough to take good care of her. I especially don't want my puppy to be lost in the garden."

Raditz turned his confused gazed at his crown prince, unable to fully comprehend the meaning behind his Crown Prince's words, "Pet? Puppy?" he asked.

Vegeta gave him a wide, impish smirk, a look that told Raditz of his mischievous mind, "Long story, but to summarize it, that's her punishment for stepping in my territory."

Raditz knew how much the prince hated being questioned about his actions and having him tell a story he didn't want to say felt like talking to a brick wall. So he just decided to forget it and simply shrug it off.

"Alright," he sighed as they finally reached their destination. They went up a flight of concrete stairs and until they found a house.

The bamboo house was fine, quite enough for seven people to fit in. The house was entirely made of wood, supported by bamboo columns, horizontal beams and braces. There is a large roof and long, deep eaves. The bottom was slightly elevated from the ground by around a foot or two. The house was built above the staircase that came from the dark and difficult maze of trees surrounding it. Its simplicity is breathtaking.

Raditz opened the sliding door for the Royal Crown Prince to enter and Vegeta sauntered regally inside to find Kakarot waiting for them in the kitchen. He was busy devouring a plateful of muffins at the table filled with food.

"Oshu!" Kakarot greeted with a mouthful of the muffins and waved his hand to greet Vegeta and Raditz before he started choking and coughing out the contains of his mouth, spewing bits of food everywhere.

Vegeta made a disgusted look at him while Raditz gaped at his idiotic brother, his mouth hang open.

"Kakarot, what did I tell you about your table manners, huh?" scolded a woman with wild, dark shoulder length hair wearing a pink armor complete with a skirt. Her sharp, narrowed dark eyes glinted angrily towards the eating Saiyan before her as she showed him a long knife in her hand, which she used to cut the meat she was preparing to cook.

Kakarot raised his hand as if he was being arrested by an intimidating policewoman and forcefully swallowed the remaining food in his mouth, "I'm sorry, Mom! P-Please put that down."

As his livid mother walked towards him with a threatening poise, Kakarot made a fearful step back behind his chair, "Mom, please. Vegeta is here now. For sure you don't want him to see you becoming a _Gushopeya."_

A _Gushopeya_ is a fictional half humanoid half bat monster with huge wings who eats the flesh and blood of mortals.

"Who the fuck are you calling a _Gushopeya?!"_ Somebody who looked like Kakarot but with an X-scar on his face smacked Kakarot's head from behind.

Vegeta broke into a boisterous laughter at the interesting scene playing out before him. The sound immediately caught the attention of everyone.

"Ooh! You're finally here, your highness! It has been a long time," The woman quickly smiled warmingly, skipping towards Vegeta like a mother who has never seen her son for a long time. Her earlier scary look vanishing into a sweet and inviting one.

"I've been quite busy in the palace, auntie Gine." Vegeta explained to her.

"Hey, brat. Who's the girl?" the Kakarot with an X-scar on his face named Bardock flickered his uninterested gaze at the girl on Raditz's shoulder. Either he pertained to Raditz or Vegeta as the brat.

Raditz shrugged at his father's question and he averted his eyes towards the crown prince. Kakarot turned his head to see and found the girl looking quite familiar.

"Hey! That's Bulma, isn't she?" Kakarot recognized cheerfully, pointing at the unconscious girl.

"Oh my! What happened to her?" Gine asked anxiously as she approached Raditz and ordered her first born son to gently lay Bulma on the sofa.

"She probably lost consciousness in the forest after panicking when she was caught by the net trap Raditz set among the tree." Vegeta responded, mumbling. "Let her be, she will awaken later."

"It's good that she didn't hit her head," Gine said after observing the girl for quite a while. She disappeared to the kitchen to get a wet towel to put it over Bulma's forehead.

"So, who is this woman? I never saw her in the palace before." asked Bardock, gazing at the crown prince with suspicious intent.

Vegeta found the low class soldier gazing at him with an odd stare and he cleared his throat, feeling comfortable at the look the man he considered to be his uncle was giving him. Kakarot answered for him, "Bulma is the new royal cook on the crown prince's palace, Dad."

"Oh," Bardock muttered before he returned his gaze towards the blue haired girl. His brows furrowed with a puzzled look, the girl looked quite familiar but he knows he had never met her before. Did she once appear in one of his visions?

Just as he thought of that, a scene abruptly flashed before his eyes as if someone had taken a picture and then he was looking at a completely different scenario in front of him.

It was noisy. There was a disorder around him as if a heated, violent battle was going on. He could hear screams of panic and terror as he looked around. The entire planet was engulfed in darkness, shaking with an intense earthquake. He could hear his first born son's name ringing in his ear.

"Raditz, take her away from here, now!"

He realized he must be seeing things from Raditz's perspective. He looked down to his arms to see the same blue haired girl. He didn't know why but he was sobbing.

"Vegeta! What's happening to Vegeta?!" It was Kakarot's voice and he sounded really anxious.

"He's lost it - he'll kill us all! We're all going to be destroyed!" Was that Nappa whining in terror just now?

There was a burst of bright light above him, he saw the dazzling rays of a golden light emanating from a glowing figure floating like an angel of destruction in the dark sky. Flashes of devastating lightning danced around him. He could feel as if he was being blown away by the powerful force of shockwaves being lashed out by the glowing figure. Is that Prince Vegeta?

Another flash and the vision changed. He found Vegeta staring blankly back at him with his eyes glazed over, as if he was wearing a pair of pale gray contact lenses over his eyes. Then he saw two more Saiyans who looked exactly like Vegeta, standing behind the first, and then they multiplied to tens, hundreds, thousands. Every single one of them staring back at him with dead, blank eyes.

The golden light dimmed, and it changed color to orange, to red, to purple and into blue - sky blue and it burst, like a bubble popping.

An image of a medical tank appeared before him, filled with some sort of liquid. Inside of it was Vegeta, floating within the orange liquid and completely naked. There were several medical tanks and Vegeta was inside each of it.

Another flash and Vegeta stood before everyone else, engulfed by a strange bluish white aura. His hair was a brilliant blue and his eyes were a beautiful baby blue, as blue as an ocean. Tears flowing from his blue but rage-filled eyes.

"Dad? Dad!" Bardock heard a distant call far, far away, echoing in his ears, and then his vision ended.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Vegeta stared at Bardock with a look of awe, as the elder Saiyan was finally brought back to reality. This was the first time in his life he ever witnessed Bardock had visions. The man was one of the popular seers on Planet Vegeta and was the one responsible for saving Planet Vegeta from danger once when the prince was still a little child. Bardock abruptly collapsed on the floor like some puppet whose strings had been cut and he just stared blankly at the ceiling as if he had the eyes of a doll. Now, his eyes finally sparked with life as he returned to reality.

Bardock carefully sat up, looking like he had a terrible headache. Kakarot quickly handed him a glass of water and his father willingly took it and consumed the contents in one gulp.

"So dad, what did you see?" Kakarot asked curiously.

Bardock turned his gaze towards Vegeta's direction and his eyes narrowed suspiciously, wondering why he saw not one but thousands of him in his vision. Plus, what is that blue haired form he saw? He couldn't make sense of it.

The Crown Prince blinked back in confusion, frowning and narrowing his eyes at the look Bardock was giving him. Why is he staring at him like that?

Vegeta cleared his throat and fixed his pose back to his usual, commanding self. "Tell us," he ordered.

"There was a battle. A furious battle. And then I saw tanks. It looked like medical tanks but larger," Bardock grunted. "They contain…" he hesitated at first, "…Saiyans." He couldn't say that it contained Vegeta, hundreds or thousands of him. That would be awfully strange.

Vegeta snorted. "Yeah, and?" He never believed Bardock's ability to see the future to be true at all as it could be very subjective and biased to only his family no matter how heroic his past deed was. Bardock could only see the future of those who shared his blood through the perspective of their future selves.

Bardock shook his head, averting his eyes off the prince, "I don't know, it was all too bright and it was so noisy. Kakarot was screaming at my ear and all I could see was the blinding light and…"

That blue haired form. What could it be?

"Aaaand?" As if Bardock was telling a bed time story, Vegeta, Raditz and Kakarot stared back at him expectantly like spoiled little children excited to hear the next scene on an exciting fairy tale. Vegeta quickly changing from an intimidating royal brat to a spoiled, demanding brat within nanoseconds.

Bardock stared back at the boys and grunted with an annoyed look. "Enough of this, brats. I'm having a damn migraine due to your persistence. If you three, including Paragus' son, needed to do some nasty work, better do it soon."

"But let's eat first. I'm preparing Grez Devuor tonight, I know it's your favorite, your highness." Gine winked.

"Waaah? Really?! Thanks aunt Gine!"

Not long after that, Vegeta was having a joyous supper along Raditz's family. The door opened and came in a burly man with wild hair tied in a ponytail. He was wearing a golden headband on his forehead like a crown, with a jade gem on its center. He also donned the same black armored clothes as Kakarot, Raditz and Vegeta.

Everyone stared at the newcomer like he has grown a second head, and the man shrugged when Vegeta's expression immediately melted into a cold, death glare.

"You're late, Broly," he growled. The stone cold look on his face was intidimating.

The man called Broly bowed apologetically and said in a polite and low voice, "My apologies, your highness. My father had me busy working on something."

Vegeta was reminded of Paragus, who he has threatened the other night for calling him a coward. He stared at Broly, the one who the councilmen thinks was fitted to become future king in case they become successful of dethroning him one day. He could not deny that Broly was strong. In fact, he was his strongest General, his most powerful protector. And he's also intelligent and hard-working. He is also obedient to orders and rules. Yes, the perfect ruler. He was that way because Paragus made sure his son will become ruler of the Saiyans. Vegeta remembered his father had once warned him to be wary of Broly if he didn't want the crown and the throne to be stolen away from him but Vegeta never listened to any of his father's nonsense. He believes it would be entirely impossible for Broly to do it to him. He was not a fool to believe that Broly will never turn his back against him. Loyalty may change, what Vegeta strongly believed was the fact that there's no way Broly would ever surpass him in power.

Vegeta looked back at his food, stabbing the half cooked peppered grilled meat with his fork, "Have you heard what happened during dinner the other night?" he asked Broly with an icy tone as he put the meat inside his mouth and started chewing it. He closed his eyes as if he was trying to taste the flavors of the spicy meat in his mouth in detail as he chewed on it.

"Yes, your highness. Father said you almost killed him," Broly replied in an emotionless tone. Everyone turned their wide eyes shocked on Vegeta's direction. He almost killed the most respected man of the royal council?

Vegeta swallowed the food on his mouth, "Yes, that's right," he replied coldly as he opened his eyes as he stared at Broly. "Do you know why?"

"He never told me. I just heard from the others that he called you a coward for trying to go against the treaty." Broly replied curtly.

"Treaty? What treaty?" Bardock asked curiously as he turned his head towards the royal successor's direction.

"They wanted to make an alliance with the Galactic Empire." Vegeta responded, not showing any concern at the matter at all.

"What?!" Bardock and Gine gasped in unison, shocked at such unbelievable news.

"The Galactic Empire? The Frieza Army? Why?" Bardock questioned.

"For technological advancement and civilization." The prince answered.

"That sounds... good, but why are you so against it, your highness?" Gine asked curiously the crown prince. In her opinion, gaining advancement in the field of Science and Technology isn't that bad at all.

It took quite a while before the crown prince responded, "I believe…" he started and paused for a while to drink a glass of water. "That the Frieza Army would not help us out in reaching an advanced civilization without gaining a profit for us. Of course, our kingdom don't have the budget to buy all these things. We have to resort to working under the dictatorship of the Galactic Empire in exchange for their Technology. In other words, all Saiyans are to become soldiers to the Frieza Army and will be sent to purge and conquer planets under the empire's rulership. I am completely against it. I will not have my people do common slave works for the Empire. However, my fool of a father and the Royal Council thinks that it would make us stronger. It would help me become strong enough to achieve the powers of the Legendary Super Saiyan so I could destroy the Galactic Empire for them and replace the Emperor to become the ruler of the entire Universe. Though the offer was quite tempting to say the least, however, I refuse to be used that way. I would rather reach the Pinnacle Power and Legendary transformation of the Saiyan race through my own hardwork rather than followng the orders of the Empire. Then Paragus dared to call me a coward. I guess he completely forgot how important Saiyan Pride is to me, to us. They're all fools blinded by their greed for power and I refuse to be like them."

Everyone inside the room had their mouths agape while he say those words before they smirked proudly at their crown prince except for Broly who remained stoic. Yes, they cannot deny that the crown prince did the right thing. They already knew Vegeta was very proud, stubborn and rebellious but Bardock realized that this was the first time he was thankful and completely amazed that the royal brat was this way after all. At least, there was one blue blood left with the true pride of the Saiyans.

"You did a pretty good job, brat. So how about a treat? Shall we have a drink?" Bardock invited.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed in unison, cheering.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

As they started to have a party, they suddenly found Bulma with them. Everyone looked at the blue haired girl like she was a white lady who just appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, you're awake, woman! Come here and join us!" Vegeta grinned at her, raising his glass of Fim wine at her.

She frowned as she sat next to Vegeta, giving him a dirty look. Bardock, Gine, Raditz, Kakarot and Broly watched at her with wide, angry eyes. How dare this woman sit next to the crown prince like that as if she was just sitting next to a close friend at the bus?

Vegeta found everyone glaring at her that way and he smiled at them, he raised his hand and pat Bulma over her head the same way a master pat his dog's head for a good job well done, "Everyone, I forgot to introduce to you. This is my puppy, Bulma. I found her at the Burokorri Bridge and I decided to adopt her to become a royal servant who would cook for the crown prince!" and it was obvious that he was already drunk.

Bulma scowled at his words, offended by him calling her names again. She smiled back at him sarcastically before she reached out to pat his hair but-

Broly's hand shot out of nowhere to grab the woman's hand while Raditz created a ki sword on his hand and drew it towards her, Gine took her knife in her hands and pointed it towards Bulma, Bardock stabbed a glowing finger at her direction while Kakarot had his body in between Bulma and Vegeta. They were all glowering at Bulma like they were going to eat her alive.

The look of absolute terror was obvious on Bulma's eyes.

"How dare you touch him?" Broly snarled dangerously towards her.

"How dare you sit next to him?" Raditz venomously growled at her.

"Bulma, that is not a very good idea," Kakarot shook his head in disappointment.

Bulma looked at the Saiyans trying to attack her in terror as if they were patients who escaped the mental institution.

"Why? Sadara-sama? What is wrong with your friends? Are they crazy?" Bulma questioned, looking at Vegeta's direction in befusement.

"Call me that once again or I will cut your head off." Broly growled intimidatingly.

Bulma was taken aback by his threat and screamed, "Sadara, you idiot! Stop them! They are all going to kill me!"

"Don't you dare speak to him like that, you bitch!" Raditz yelled.

"Do you even know who you are talking to?" Gine asked.

Bulma was confused at their words and actions, they were like overprotective parents of a spoiled rotten brat, "Why? He's Sadara, isn't he?"

Vegeta gave Bardock, Gine and his Generals an intimidating, commanding glare, "Back off. Now." he growled at them.

Everyone immediately backed off just as he ordered them, withdrawing whatever weapon they have, and they sat back to where they were before. They immediately heard Vegeta in their head, commanding them all to play nice and join the ride. Bulma let out a sigh of relief.

"What the hell is wrong with them, Sadara-sama?" Bulma asked with a naive look, completely disoriented.

"We were role playing." Vegeta answered without much explanation.

"Role playing?"

"They were showing me their awesome skills on how they would protect Prince Vegeta if an enemy dared to kidnap him. Ha! As if he would be kidnapped or something. But we were just playing a game." He took a small glass full of Fim wine to his lips and then laughed boisterously.

The Saiyans were flabbergasted when Bulma unexpectedly snatched the glass off his fingers. Vegeta, realizing his drink was stolen from him, turned his furious glare at Bulma as she gulped the contents down her throat.

"I see," Bulma found Sadara staring at her with an indignant glare and grinned back, "Why are you staring at me like that? You told me to join you, right?"

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

About an hour later, Bulma was cackling boisterously while the six Saiyans just stared at her like she was a crazy woman who escaped a mental institution.

As Bulma poured another glass of Fim for the ninth time since Vegeta last counted, he angrily snatched it off her fingers, "Enough of this, woman. You are to work at 4h and you will not be allowed to cook for the crown prince if you are too drunk. Remember that it will be your first day. You wouldn't want to get scolded, would you?" he growled menacingly at her ear.

Bulma glared at Vegeta indignantly and told him groggily, "Shut up, Garbage bag! I could care less about that pig headed jerk!" With those words, Vegeta's expression turned stone cold and he was glaring at her with a deathly look.

"What?" He muttered, frowning at her way of talking back to him. How dare she call him that?! He recalled she called him the same offending nickname yesterday.

"He's a Crown Prince, and I heard that he is the most powerful man on the planet, but so what?" Bulma scoffed. "He has no right to kick people out when they are in his way, to yell at people when he don't get whatever he wants, or to look down on anyone he thinks is lower than himself! He is a mentally retarded jerk in everyone's eyes! A total psycho! A monster with no heart! I could only imagine how burly and ugly that maniac is! Urgh!"

The Saiyan Soldiers stiffled their laughter, finding Bulma's words amusing and Vegeta glared at each of them warningly, silently telling them to _'Stop laughing or I will fucking kill you all!'._ They all stopped upon seeing their prince's ominous gaze that cursed them with death and they abruptly became like cold marble statues out of terror.

Vegeta snarled venomously back at Bulma. How dare this piece of trash talk about him like that? Worse, she was saying all of those right in front of him and his men! The Saiyans found their ominous Crown Prince looking quite offended and were about to get off their seat to defend the prince's honor but a vicious gaze from Vegeta had stopped them from doing so. The Saiyans looked at each other in bafflement before they gave a death look at Bulma, hoping to kill her that way.

Bulma was completely unaware of the angry looks she was receiving from the Saiyans though. Her expression melted into a sullen mood and she started shedding tears. The Saiyans looked at each other in confusion as if it was their first time seeing a person get teary eyed.

"And definitely, he has no right to destroy my home planet, to kill my family and my race. Just because he has the power doesn't mean he could use it to wreak havoc and cause others so much pain!" she whined in dramatically. The Saiyans glanced at each other, questioning themselves what she meant by her dramatic words before they all shifted their curious eyes to their crown prince who was staring at her with his cold, icy, darkened eyes.

Then Bulma abruptly screamed like a banshee, causing everyone around her to jump back in surprise and think she has finally snapped and lost her mind. "That pig headed jerk! I swear when I meet that… that… _Prince Vegeta,_ I am going to kill him!" she snarled dangerously like a beastly witch. For the six Saiyans, she suddenly looked like a very portentous woman.

Such absolute hatred in her voice made Vegeta feel a strange excitement creeping down in his sadistic heart. Despite the way she spat his name with such disgust and bitterness, he just laughed at her words, mocking her inability to do as she said, "Foolish woman, how the hell are you going to kill the Crown Prince? Poison him? Hah! I never thought you're a coward to attack someone from behind!" he teased. 

Bulma shot him glare, fire blazing in her blue eyes as she felt terribly insulted by his unnecessary mockery. How dare this midget belittle her? She is Bulma Briefs! "Of course not! I will never do such a dirty and cowardly thing! I will face him personally!" she exclaimed.

"Where? In the battlefield?" Vegeta was amused at her backbone to declare that. Nobody dared to speak ill of him and challenge him so foolishly as this woman does.

"Of course!"

Vegeta and Raditz threw their heads back as they burst out into a loud fit of laughter at her absurd challenge as if she just told them the funniest joke they ever heard their entire life. The rest just looked on at her, quite amazed at the exchange between the two.

"How are you planning to kill him if you don't even have a slightest power level? Yell and scream at his ears until he bleeds to death? You cannot kill him no matter what you do! He is the most powerful Saiyan on the planet, he can destroy you with just one thought. How the hell are you going to face someone with the power that could destroy entire planets and galaxies?" Vegeta asked, doubting her capabilities to hurt him.

Bulma huffed haughtily, "I am a genius! I will find it out myself."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Ha! Says the girl who ran away from being bullied by four low class fools in the Barracks!" he mocked. 

"Oh you want to get a taste of it, don't you?" Bulma snarled angrily at Sadara, finally losing her patience at his mockery at her. She abruptly jumped behind him and wrapped her hands around his neck and started to playfully choke him. "Here! Take this! This is just an example of what I am going to do to that ugly monkey once I meet him!"

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Vegeta playfully screamed as he pretended as if he was actually choking. "Okay! okay! I see! Let go of me now, I can't breathe!" Though he failed to stop his laughter at his enjoyment.

Bulma didn't let go of Sadara though. "That's not all! I will make sure I will kick him right into his greatest treasure in an attempt to weaken him and then I will rip all of his hair off his scalp until he's all bald! And then I will punch him until he gets beaten down to a pulp!" she confidently announced as she playfully demonstrated it in the air.

Vegeta could imagine her doing all of that and he instinctively flinched and became defensive. He could imagine how it would feel for her kicking his balls, ripping his hair and punching him endlessly until he gets knocked down. He imagined it to feel like someone was just tapping at him though. But he was still amazed at her audacity to dream of doing that. He never imagined someone as weak as her was planning to kill him.

"Aah, okay. Okay. Shhh... Lower down your voice, you'll wake the entire planet." Vegeta tried to tell her but her loud mouth just wouldn't stop screaming even as he try to shut her mouth with his hand. This woman sure is one hell of a noisy talking machine when she's drunk.

"Aaaaaaah!" she screamed once more, making the Saiyans flinch at her high pitched voice.

"Oh nooo! I can feel my ki dropping exponentially. I think I'm _dying."_ Vegeta muttered sarcastically. Bulma finally stopped being so noisy and just stared at him in shock. Vegeta smirked at her impishly. "Just kidding!" He stuck his tongue out like a child. He cannot deny he was having so much fun with the woman. However, he had enough of her foolish words.

He abruptly pointed a finger at her. "Look here, woman." He commanded. Bulma stared at the tip of his finger with wide, shocked eyes. She feared for it to glow with bright blue energy. He snapped his finger to the left, right, up and down, and he amused himself looking at Bulma's groggy blue eyes darted to where the tip of his finger would snap. _Just like a doggie._ In his mind, she was woofing like a puppy.

"You! Enough of your mouth, woman! If anyone aside from us hear you talk shit about the Royal Crown Prince like that, you will be severely punished! As your master, I wouldn't want my cute little puppy to be taken away from me and receive a gruesome death at the hands of our almighty and ruthless Crown Prince. So hush now and behave like a good little dog, okay?"

Bulma scowled at his words, feeling absolutely offended by the annoying nickname he gave her. She glared at the finger he was pointing at her as if it was something for her to eat. "I am NOT a dog!" she roared before she unceremoniously bit into Sadara's finger so hard that he screamed like a woman.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta immediately cried out in pain. 

"Grrrrr…" that was Bulma growling like a vicious dog. Oh, she wouldn't let this stupid man go.

"Aaaaaarrrgh! Let go! Let go, woman! Aaaaaahh!"

"Grrrrrrr!" Bulma bit harder and Vegeta screamed a lot louder. 

"GAAAAAAAH!"

The other Saiyans just watched at the exchange in shock and disbelief but they didn't move an inch from their seat.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Another hour later, Vegeta has returned to his own bedroom, feeling like he was some sort of ninja after moving past the royal guards of his palace with speed that nobody was able to see. He directly went to his private dressing room to change back to his bedtime robe before he came in through a secret entrance that leads back to his bedroom. He quietly returned the doll that looked exactly like him back to its own bed under the floor, and crawled back to his own bed. He raised his right finger, the one his wild little puppy had bitten earlier and frowned. It had stopped bleeding by now.

 _"I swear, I will make you pay for this later, woman! Just you watch!"_ he thought to himself before he lied down to his bed and slept.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Bulma was awakened by the sound of a bell, she could feel her head throbbing painfully as if it had been hit by a hammer. What a hangover. She sat up against her bed and looked around. Huh? Since when did she return to her sleeping quarters? The last thing she remembered was… was…

Her eyes widened in terror upon realizing what happened. Her mouth slipped and she told Sadara and his friends how much she hated the crown prince and that she wanted to kill him. They were laughing at her and were making fun of her as she made an example of her plans to Sadara. Then, she remembered she bit him on his finger hard, and that's the last time she could remember. Maybe he became angry at her and knocked her off to unconsciousness. She moaned in shame of her actions. Wait. She's alive? She's still alive after saying those words that could be considered as treachery and grave threat to a royalty and was punishable by death? How?

"Bulma, are you awake?"

Bulma jumped in surprise as she found Celerie at her door.

"Oh… Oh, madam, Good morning." She bowed down to her boss.

"It is time to prepare yourself, the crown prince has ordered for his breakfast to be made by you and only you."

"What?!" Bulma gasped in utter disbelief.

Celerie showed her the letter the crown prince sent through Kakarot just now. It was written in a dark blue paper that smelled like berries and the words are written with metallic gold colored ink. Bulma was blown away by the beautiful, calligraphy like writing as she read the crown prince's order.

"By the way, General Kakarot told me to give you this." Celerie said as she handed her a paper bag.

"Thank you, madam."

"Alright, get moving! You cannot fail on your first working day, Bulma." Celerie said imperiously before she let out a smile and she disappeared at the door.

Bulma looked inside at the paper bag given by Kakarot, it has a bottle there and another letter written in a scratch paper.

"Drink this to take away your hang over before you go to work. Sadara." Those were the words in the letter. She blinked at the handwriting, it looked kind of familiar to her. She took the crown prince's order and found the two have the same beautiful handwriting.

She was amazed and floored by their wonderful calligraphy and felt ashamed of her own childish doodling. She felt quite jealous.

Forgetting that feeling of jealousy, Bulma smiled. It seemed that Sadara was not so mad at her after what happened. But… Looking at the crown prince's order, she wondered if Sadara or Kakarot mentioned any of her words to Prince Vegeta. Was it a reason why the crown prince ordered for her to solely cook his breakfast as punishment?

She sighed before her expression became determined. Yes, she will impress him until he would wish to meet her personally. On that day… she will have her revenge.

So after bathing, dressing up to her cooking uniform which composed of a green armored vest with a skirt, blue paddings, and a white apron, rolled her long blue hair into a bun above her head and drinking the hangover medicine Sadara and Kakarot provided, Bulma walked out of her quarters to face the royal kitchen where her co-workers welcomed her.

Then she began her first cooking battle.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Vegeta entered the royal kitchen wearing a male version of the green armored vest the cooks wore. Almost everyone's eyes fell off their sockets as they found him and gaped at the crown prince's form standing on the door behind them. He wore his blue jumpsuit under the armor but his sleeves were pulled up to his elbows that showed his muscular forearm.

"Y-Y-Y-Your… Your h-!"

"Sadara-sama! Good morning." Bulma waved her hand when she found him before she returned to her work of chopping meat. He smirked at her while everyone turned to Bulma, looking at her like she just lost her mind.

"Celerie," he called her attention.

Celerie turned to him, "Y-Yes, your-"

Vegeta's intimidating warning glare cut her off and he averted her gaze towards the door.

"Leave us," he ordered her in a low voice. "and quietly…" he whispered.

Celerie bowed curtly before she turned to her subordinates and told them to come with her. They all vacated the kitchen quietly, leaving Bulma who was shocked to find herself suddenly alone with Sadara in the kitchen.

Vegeta quickly and excitedly strolled towards her, grinning impishly. He was humming a tune that would have meant a theme song for the end of the world to others once they heard it. 

"What are you doing in here, Sadara-sama?" Bulma asked with a curious look. 

"I will help you cook his highness' breakfast," Sadara replied with a mischievous smile.

"What?" Bulma raised an eyebrow. For some reason, she didn't like that impish smile on his face. She could feel that it meant as a warning of an ominous disaster incoming.

"I work as a part-time cook here too. I sometimes cook his highness' breakfast!" Sadara exclaimed rather proudly.

"Oh… But the crown prince's order is for me to cook alone for him." Bulma told him.

Vegeta leaned forward towards her, gazing up at her blue eyes with his cold onyx orbs. "Don't worry. He wouldn't know." he assured her.

"How sure are you about that - wait, Sadara-sama!"

Sadara picked up a bowl and an egg stirrer. "I know what he specifically wants. His favorite breakfast is Golden _Omyuraisu!"_

Bulma sighed in defeat. What can she do to stop this persistent brat? She looked at him as if he has said something weird, "Omyuraisu? Isn't that quite plain and simple for a Crown Prince to be so fond of?"

Vegeta was taken aback by her words. Of course, he just said that because it's the only recipe he knows about. He shrugged his shoulders and made a sour look. "Uh… yeah. Is it bad for a Crown Prince to want something so simple?" Vegeta mumbled. Bulma wondered why he took it as something that offended him.

Vegeta shook his head in disappointment before he took a large egg on his hand. As soon as he picked it up, the egg quickly cracked in between his fingers. "Oh shit!" he cursed to himself, picking up another but it ended up cracking in his fingers too. He sighed, willing himself to calm down and control his overwhelming strength. He carefully, very carefully picked another egg but it still cracked like the rest. A vein on his wide forehead abruptly throbbed as his anger exploded. "Damn! Damn it all! Come on! Damn you, egg bastard! Just let me crack one egg! Aaaargh!" He snarled angrily, cursing here and there feeling completely pissed off at the fact that he cannot even crack an egg properly. His anger has unleashed an invisible energy wave that cracked all other eggs in the shelf, creating a slimy mess.

"Ah, damn it!" He cursed to himself as he glared down at the mess he just did. He awkwardly turned and found Bulma staring back at him with a mocking gaze. He became annoyed with that look on her face, as if she was mocking his inability to crack an egg and cleared his throat, feeling very humiliated.

"Forget about the _Omyuraisu!_ Let's cook something else!" He huffed as he went to the enormous fridge to take several vegetables and ground beef from inside the chiller. Bulma watched at him with an odd, funny look. What was this brat really trying to do? 

"Let's make a _jawbreaker!"_ Sadara exclaimed.

 _"Why the hell is he deciding what the Crown Prince should be eating?"_  Bulma wondered to herself. 

"Jaw breaker?" Bulma repeated, wondering what he meant by that.

"A beefy hamburger about this tall." Vegeta put his hands in front of him, making a brick size opening.

Bulma sighed hopelessly, "Yeah, but how do we make the burger buns when you just finished all the eggs?" she reminded him. 

"Does it even have eggs?" Sadara asked rather naively.

Bulma rolled her eyes at his obliviousness.

"Pancakes?"

"Eggs?"

"Golden Fried Rice?"

"Eggs!"

"Damn it? Does every breakfast have to be with eggs all the time?" Vegeta complained. Bulma nodded. He snarled before he yelled in an imperious voice, "Celerie!"

Celerie immediately came in through the door as if someone outside was chasing her around to kill her, "Y-Yes?" she gasped breathlessly.

"Order some eggs." The prince commanded.

"Aren't there a lot of eggs in-?"

Vegeta pointed at the messed up egg shelf and Celerie's jaw dropped in shock with a dumbfounded expression. Just what kind of disaster is the Crown Prince making again? She could only moan to herself.

"Hurry up, would you?!" Vegeta snapped at her.

"A-As you wish!" Celerie quickly disappeared to get the eggs. Bulma watched at the exchange in incredulity.

Vegeta turned his attention to the counter, "So, for now. Let's go chopping these!" He raised the garlic and the onion.

Bulma's mouth went agape in amazement at the speed of Sadara chopping lots of garlic.

"Uh… Sadara-sama?" Bulma called him.

"What?" Vegeta said without looking at her. He was busy chopping onions by now. 

"What are you really planning to cook? It has already been one hour and I was not able to cook anything since you just cracked all the eggs earlier." Bulma muttered in a low voice. 

"Let's go back to the original plan, _Omyuraisu_. You will crack two eggs after Celerie has returned, okay?"

Bulma nodded in agreement but her reply sounded a bit off to him. "Okay…"

He looked at her and found a look of worry and disappointment upon her face. Inwardly, Vegeta was joyed at the success of his revenge but the feeling was short-lived. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt bad about her. If they failed to finish a single dish, she would think that everyone would berate her for it. And he knows of the rules that if one servant fails, everyone's reputation as a group would be affected accordingly. And given his well-known ruthlessness, it will be obvious that if they failed him they will be severely punished.

"What's with that ugly look on your face? Don't feel so down yet. You still have an hour so get on with it instead of wasting your time feeling unnecessary emotions! You don't see the end result yet so cheer up!" Sadara said as he planted a hand over his hips. 

"But..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure the Crown Prince cannot complain when he cannot do anything about it."

When Celerie returned with a tall, male Saiyan bringing an entire rack full of eggs and replacing the nasty, old one and cleaning it, Bulma took two eggs and did what she was told. The male Saiyan was startled to find the crown prince cooking and was about to bow down respectfully at the heir to the throne but Celerie pulled him out of the kitchen when Vegeta silently ordered for them to leave with his commanding glare.

"Let's do this, Bulma." Vegeta invited her. 

She smiled back at him, feeling motivated by his optimism. "Yes."

And they continued to work together to finish the Omyuraisu recipe. Vegeta never had so much fun like this. In fact, it was his first time cooking in his entire life. And so far, he was enjoying himself. Mostly because he was distracting Bulma with her proper work and creating a mess to keep them busy cleaning later on. Such a troublesome brat he is.

The bell rang, a signal for the cooks to be done with the plate presentations of all the food they were to serve the crown prince within five minutes and yet, Vegeta and Bulma just finished placing one dish on the plate. The _Omyuraisu_ was well made and Vegeta could say they did a good job doing it so well.

Feeling proud of his _'achievement',_ Vegeta took the ketchup bottle from the counter and gazed at the food as if it was something he will be murdering. "Kukuku... Prepare yourself you bastard, for I, Sadara-sama shall -."

Bulma was looking at him with an odd look. What's with that psychotic face? He looked creepy and perverted.

Kakarot suddenly entered the kitchen and was appalled to see the two being so close to each other. "Osu! What are you guys doing, huh?" he cheerfully greeted, giving them both a smug smirk upon finding them doing something interesting. 

_What the f-?!_

His cheerful voice made Vegeta and Bulma jump in surprise, as if his voice had pricked their butts like cactus needles. Kakarot couldn't help but find their reactions rather cute. 

"We are cooking the crown prince's breakfast, Kakarot." Vegeta huffed. Kakarot raised an eyebrow at that. Prince Vegeta is helping Bulma cook _his own_ breakfast?

_"Huh? Wait what is that malevolent feeling?"_

_Jiiiiii~ (*evil glare)_

He turned to see that Vegeta's crimson eyes shifted to give Kakarot a wide, malevolent glare as if he was an angry beast wanting to eat his subject alive.

"Eeeeeeekk!"

Kakarot jumped back in fright. He put his head down in silent apology.

"I see, but aren't you guys late at serving his highness' breakfast?" Kakarot reminded as he looked over at the food they prepared for the crown prince. He was not impressed to find just one unfinished dish. "And… you were able to finish just one dish?"

Sadara and Bulma glanced awkwardly at each other. Bulma slapped a hand on his shoulder, feeling annoyed. It's all his fault!

"Uh… yeah." Vegeta muttered and returned his attention to the dish they were preparing. He looked at the dish curiously and tilted his head wondering, "Say Kakarot, what do you think is a good thing to draw over the _Omyuraisu?_ Bulma said I should draw it using ketchup!"

"Huh?" Kakarot looked at his prince oddly.

"Something that would surely take away the crown prince's bad mood once we serve him this only one dish."

Kakarot shrugged at the crown prince's question, why ask him? Of all people, Vegeta, the Crown Prince himself knows the exact answer to that. "I don't know. Why don't you ask that to _yourself?"_ He replied, which caused the short fused prince to glower up indignantly at him with those scary eyes again. Kakarot quickly relented out of sheer terror."Uh… I mean… Do you have any idea what _he_ likes?"

Vegeta murmured, wondering for a while, "Hmmm… I'm not sure."

The General could only sigh hopelessly.

Bulma snapped her fingers as a glorious idea came to her mind, "Aha!"

"Aha?" Vegeta and Kakarot repeated in unison, looking at Bulma as if she was the shining star of the show.

Bulma quickly snatched the ketchup bottle off Sadara's hands and squeezed it to draw a big smiley over the _omyuraisu's_ egg surface.

"Here is a big smiley for a grouchy Crown Prince who I heard was always frowning and scowling because he's angry all the time!"

Vegeta's mouth went agape in aghast while Kakarot stiffled a laughter. The Saiyan Prince turned to stare icily at him once again which made Kakarot to quickly spun around to keep himself from laughing.

"Let's all hope that this would take away his bad mood. Hehehe…" Bulma winked confidently at the two Saiyans.

Vegeta stared at Bulma and watched at her smile, which was as dazzling as the Alpha Centauri to him. He silently snorted at himself about her optimism and removed his apron.

"Right," he snorted at her. "Oh well, I'll go now and I need to tell the Crown Prince that his breakfast is ready. Kakarot, present the prince's breakfast now."

Kakarot just nodded before Sadara winked at Bulma, leaning up to her, his eyes glinting. "I'll see you later after the prince is finished eating."

Sadara's body became engulfed with his blue aura and then disappeared to thin air, leaving Bulma and Kakarot in the kitchen.

"Well, let's go. We wouldn't want to keep the crown prince from waiting." Kakarot said to Bulma.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Vegeta teleported inside his private dressing room to change back into his royal armor that was composed of a fresh blue long sleeved jumpsuit, a pearl white and gold armor with the symbol of the royal family crest engraved on its left chest plate, golden crouch pads, a red flowing cape pinned on his golden shoulder pads, white gloves and white boots with golden toes. He wrapped his long, brown monkey tail around his waist.

He walked out of his dressing room and strolled towards his dining room where his attendant Nappa, his right hand man, Kakarot and the food taster patiently waited. He regally walked towards the end of the table. A royal guard pulled the chair for him to sit on.

He found the _omyuraisu_ presented before him by Kakarot and Nappa. He could sense that Bulma was on the room across him, waiting. There was a blind curtain in between them because no one is allowed to see or watch as the crown prince he eats, aside from his four Generals and the food taster,

As a protocol, Nappa introduced Prince Vegeta to the food being served to him. A servant girl was beside him, his food taster.

"Your highness, this is the dish the royal cooks of your palace has served for your breakfast today," Nappa said. "It is called _'Omyuraisu',_ a mixed fried rice dish covered by a sheet of scrambled egg with cheese and tomato ketchup on the surface. It is most specially prepared by the new cook assigned in the royal kitchen, Miss Bulma, your highness."

Vegeta was not listening to Nappa's words as he glared at the food being served before him.

"What has taken too much time for one dish to be prepared? It's late! And here's only one simple dish before me!" he shouted in his cold and commanding voice, which made Bulma's chest pound with terror at the sound.

"We apologize, your highness but General Sadara has distracted Bulma while she was cooking so…" Kakarot said with an uncomfortable look. How is he supposed to explain that to Vegeta when it was himself who caused this trouble?

"Sadara?" Vegeta glanced at Kakarot who gave him an awkward look. "I see." He muttered. "Fine then, I guess this will do."

Vegeta silently ordered for the food taster to do her job. The young Saiyan lady bowed before him and proceeded to taking a taste of the _Omyuraisu._

Vegeta waited expectantly at his chosen critic for his food. His punishment for Bulma will depend on the taster's opinion of what they have cooked for him.

The taster's eyes widened in amazement, "T-This is absolutely tasty, your highness! You may please proceed to eating your breakfast."

Vegeta could not help but grin at those words. "Really?"

"Yes, your highness." The food taster replied respectfully.

Kakarot made a surprised sound as he gasped out loud in disbelief, "Woah! I don't believe it. Is that true at all?"

Vegeta's eyes abruptly flashed angrily at Kakarot's direction as if he was all ready to kill him anytime and the young general jumped back in terror. He put his hands in front of him and grinned back to surrender.

Nappa turned to Kakarot in question, his brows furrowed in confusion, "Huh?"

Kakarot grinned back awkwardly, "Ah! It's nothing, General Nappa. Hehehe…"

"Thank you," Vegeta told his taster before he took his fork and looked at the smiley drawn with ketchup at the egg's surface. It looked like the woman's artwork was an absolute lucky charm for her, huh?

He decided not to punish Bulma for what she did to him yesterday, all thanks to that smiley.

Then he proceeded to eating his morning breakfast. It might not be that much to satisfy his hunger but since he was there pestering Bulma the entire time, he suppose he should let this one slip for now.

That was the most delicious breakfast he had his entire life.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

"Hey Bulma! Congratulations!" Kakarot announced to Bulma an hour later. They were at the kitchen, cleaning up the mess some crown prince pretending to be a part time cook did to the place earlier.

Bulma looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "Huh? Why are you congratulating me?"

Sadara appeared behind her and beamed a grin at her, he was now wearing his black armor similar to Kakarot, "Your cute little smiley has brighten up the crown prince's mood."

"He absolutely loved your cooking!" Kakarot exclaimed.

"Really?" Bulma was so happy to hear that. The two Saiyan Generals nodded in unison. That's great. It seemed she made an impression to the crown prince. "I see. That was good." she smiled. Her plan A is successful.

"So, what are you going to do after cleaning up that you have three hours left before you make lunch for the crown prince?" Sadara asked.

Bulma shrugged. "Nothing, I guess. I should sleep. I haven't slept much last night."

"Oh, I was thinking of taking you out as a congratulatory gift on your first day of work in the palace."

Bulma's eyes widened at his words, "Sadara-sama, you don't have to-"

"Go and prepare yourself. I will meet you outside the palace gates." he ordered her and then he walked out of the door without waiting for any response from her.

Bulma turned to Kakarot, "You know that Sadara is quite pushy. He likes to order people around as if he was some royalty! He's like the crown prince!"

Kakarot's eyes widened in surprise at that, "You think so?"

"No, I guess the crown prince is still worse than him. I guess I have no choice but to go. I get the feeling that Sadara will turn into the Grim Reaper if he doesn't find me in the gates."

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Vegeta sauntered to his dressing room to pick up his Grim Reaper's cloak when he found Nappa walking frantically towards him.

"Your highness," Nappa bowed respectfully before him. "The king requests your presence at the main dining hall immediately."

He looked up to his attendant with his usual scowl, "What for?"

"Zorn said that your father wants to discuss with you about the Galactic Emperor's arrival tomorrow morning and the preparations you needed to work on."

The crown prince's eyes turned deadly as he stared directly in front of him, not allowing himself to look at his subjects when giving an imperious, direct command, "Tell him I don't have time to welcome the Emperor. I have more important things to do than wasting time welcoming that overgrown lizard to my planet. And I will not grace them with my presence tomorrow."

That's all what he said before he walked away, leaving his attendant completely stunned at his direct order.

After picking up his cloak, Vegeta took his secret passageway out of the palace to meet Bulma at the gate. She was there, waiting for him. She still donned her green armor and her hair was still in a high bun over her head.

"Come on, let's go and eat breakfast at Citao's place." he told her rather coldly.

"Citao?"

"The woman who sells Puhn."

"Oh," Bulma muttered.

They went to Citao's newly opened restaurant at the Burokorri Island to eat Puhn for breakfast. Unlike last time, they were received by the woman much better today. Bulma has noticed that Sadara's earlier happy mood became icy when they saw each other at the gates.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

King Vegeta was not impressed to hear from his right hand man that the crown prince refused to show up before him and the council today to discuss about the galactic emperor's arrival tomorrow. He was even more displeased when he learned that his heir has announced that he will not even appear to welcome the galactic emperor. Because of this, the crown prince has received many criticisms from the councilmen.

"Prince Vegeta has become too arrogant and overconfident with his strength that his decisions are too overwhelmed by his pride and temper. All he knows is to bark orders, beat his subordinates, yell at his servants and cause havoc. He thinks he can do things by himself because he knows that he is the most powerful Saiyan among all of us. He should learn that power and strength doesn't help a ruler much to make his people follow him. How would the Saiyans follow his lead once he's coronated as a king if they are too terrified of his strength rather than having respect to his authority? Even the royal council here thinks he has become too irresponsible and uncaring with his duties as the heir to the throne of Planet Vegeta. He doesn't even attend council assemblies, emergency meetings and important events like what we will have tomorrow."

Those were the words he heard from the royal council. King Vegeta cannot defend his son's irresponsible actions though. He knows the council was right about their criticism.

"Your Majesty, we suggest for you to take the necessary action for the crown prince's irresponsible behavior." pleaded the councilmen.

King Vegeta sighed, "What can you suggest if we all know that the crown prince is more than powerful enough to destroy us all just as Lord Frieza would?"

"Your Majesty, the only thing we could think of is allowing the crown prince to take the throne temporarily." Paragus suggested. Everyone on the room turned to the dark skinned Saiyan speaking in shock.

"If he thinks he is confident enough to rule the Saiyans, then it would be good for the entire Saiyan race. Prince Vegeta is young, arrogant, rebellious and irresponsible but we cannot deny that his battle power, tactical prowess and political intelligence greatly surpass that of anyone on the planet. If only he's responsible he would make a great king. If this will be permitted by his majesty, it might change the crown prince's behavior and would force him to become more responsible to his duties as the future king."

"That's a good idea, Minister Paragus." King Vegeta agreed. "Alright, I will have to speak to my heir about this some time later. The day after the Galactic Emperor's arrival, I will announce the preparations for the crown prince's coronation!"

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

"Thank you for treating me breakfast, Sadara-sama," Bulma said to Sadara as they returned to the palace.

"Hn," was all he said. "Go now, you have to return to your work so you can prepare the crown prince's lunch."

"Yes, I'll go now. I'll see you later then!"

"Hn..."

Bulma didn't miss Sadara's lack of good mood but she decided to ignore it and return to the kitchen.

Vegeta teleported himself inside his private dressing room to change back to his royal armor when he heard his father's voice.

"Where has the crown prince gone to this time?!" The king sounded so livid and Vegeta could hear Nappa and the other servants whine.

"We have no idea, your majesty. He just disappeared without further notice…" Nappa explained. King Vegeta was about to blast the irresponsible attendant to oblivion when the heir to the throne appeared.

"I am here, papa. What is this commotion about?" he asked imperiously. The king turned to his son with an icy glare and commanded everyone around him and his first born to leave them alone to talk.

Once the king and the crown prince were alone, King Vegeta angrily marched at his son to smack him hard on the face.

"You irresponsible, arrogant little brat!" the king spat. "Do you even have any slighest idea what the council said about your refusal to attend this morning's assembly?!" he growled.

Vegeta felt his father's slap and he was surprised to feel his head snap to the left at the impact. It seemed like his father didn't hold anything back at that one attack. He pulled his lips to bare his fangs at his father and glowered at the king with a look that would have made anyone wet themselves out of fear.

"No," he spat back. "And I. Don't. Fucking. Care!" he said each word with unnecessary bitterness. "Now if you just came here to spat some political nonsense about the treaty or the stupidity of your councilmen then leave! I have no time to waste listening to your useless babble! Now, get out of my way!"

King Vegeta could only stare in shock at his heir's blatant disrespect, taken aback by the bitterness and hatred simmering in his son's words. As a king, he should never allow anyone lower than him to disrespect his authority just like what his son was doing to him right now. But as a father who knows he had missed quite a lot on his son, he could not help but blame himself for his son's irresponsible behavior. He was never on his son's side ever since the boy started to become emotionally distant to him after the queen's death. He just let the boy do whatever he wanted since he couldn't do anything to stop him.

And now, thanks to Paragus' idea he finally knows what to do with him.

"Prepare yourself, Vegeta, for you are to take the throne very soon." King Vegeta said.

That caught his son's attention. He quickly spun around to look at his father in shock. "What?!"

"I know you heard me, boy! You are to be crowned the new King of all Saiyans and the Planet Vegeta in the next seven days whether you like it or not!"

Prince Vegeta could only look at his father, completely at a loss of words at that shocking revelation.

 


	4. Episode 4: The Strong Stands Above All

_The light that is fading in the clouds_

_Falling at the window is too noisy_

_The cooling memory is just like the sound of the rainwater_

_Capture my heart, refuse to leave_

_That increasingly strong_

_Lock in the nostalgia_

_Couldn't I step back in time_

_Back to the time when you give me a hug_

_Everything now doesn't matter_

_I follow the tortuous path that is wet_

_Look back at our memories together_

_In the rain that obscures the vision, I think of you_

_In my tears, you emerge in my mind_

_That increasingly strong_

_Lock in the nostalgia_

_Can I step back in time_

_Back to the time when you give me a hug_

_Everything now doesn't matter_

_All dissipated, whether it's the time we spent together, or the look of you and me at the time_

_Let's back to the time when I am in your embrace_

_Couldn't I step back in time_

_Even if this is the only chance, or the last chance_

_It doesn't matter_

_\- "Back in Time" by Lyn_

_(The Moon Embracing the Sun OST)_

* * *

**Episode 4**

**The Strong Stands Above all**

* * *

"Prepare yourself Vegeta, for you are to take the throne very soon." King Vegeta informed his son, which made the Crown Prince whirl to face him in utmost shock.

Prince Vegeta spat back in disbelief, "What?!"

"I know you heard me, boy! You are to be crowned as the new King of all Saiyans and the Planet Vegeta in the next seven days whether you like it or not!" the King shouted indignantly at his son's response.

Prince Vegeta could only stare at his father in desperation, completely at a loss of words at that shocking revelation.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Inside the Royal Council's Office, the Ministers discussed about the prospect of the Crown Prince's upcoming declaration as Prince Regent.

"Judging by our Crown Prince's attitude, I think he would react negatively about the news. His rebellious attitude would allow him to go against it without proper excusable reason." said the Minister of Government Affairs, Horenso.

"But then, Prince Vegeta has always prided himself with his capabilities, what if he accepts the prospect of becoming king? If he does, we'll be under his watch. Unlike his father, the crown prince is wise and is never afraid of anything. It would be hard to control him for he knows he could destroy us all."

"What are you so afraid of? We councilmen are protected under Saiyan Law. If he kills anyone of us, it would be much easier to dethrone him and cast him out of Planet Vegeta. Once that happened, King Vegeta will not return to take the throne due to shame while Prince Tarble is not fit to become king at all." Paragus smiled. "And remember just how temperous our little prince is, it's only a matter of time before we could make Broly the ruler of all Saiyans."

The Minister of Finance, Kabu snickered, "Yes, yes, Minister Paragus. Hehehe..."

"Though, I doubt that Prince Vegeta will not actually show up on Lord Frieza's arrival tomorrow. If he does and his explosive temper sparked the ire of Lord Frieza, then he might be killed without ever taking the throne. Once Prince Vegeta is out of the way, it would be easier for us to overthrow those two remaining royal blood and have Broly as our new king!"

"Ah! Good idea! Good idea! We could only hope that he does appear though. I am actually expecting him to make a troublesome scene before the Emperor!"

Paragus turned around to face the window and smiled evilly to himself,  _"Soon, very soon..."_

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Back to the Crown Prince's Palace where the King and his heir were arguing about the Crown Prince's attendance to the arrival of the Galactic Emperor.

"As the current king, I command you to come and appear to the welcoming ceremony for the Galactic Emperor tomorrow morning. You are to be introduced before Lord Frieza and will be announced as the upcoming ruler of the planet."

That was all what the King said before he turned around and walked out regally. Vegeta barely snapped himself out of his shock when he answered back rather childishly.

"I don't want to!" He spat rather childishly, looking like a spoiled brat who was being forced to do something he refused to do so.

His father's footsteps halted and slowly turned his head over his shoulder to glare at him with a hard look.

"This is not something you do because you want to or not! You are the future King of all Saiyans and yet, you have been irresponsible with your palace duties as the Crown Prince! You will go to welcome Lord Frieza tomorrow!"

"I said no!" Vegeta yelled back. "I will not attend to welcome that overgrown lizard to my planet knowing that he is here to enslave us all! I will not do it and you will not make me! And it's not like I chose to become a Crown Prince!"

King Vegeta became blinded with rage and he vanished from his position to appear right in front of his stubborn son. He raised a palm and slapped his heir once again, "Do you wish to be dethroned from your position as the heir to the throne, brat?!"

Prince Vegeta recovered quickly and bared his teeth at his father, "No! Of course not!"

"Then do your duties properly instead of wasting your time going on lollygag!" King Vegeta scolded.

"Don't tell me what to do! I will decide whatever I do as Crown Prince whether you like it or not!" The Saiyan Prince roared before he turned around and strolled away indignantly.

"Vegeta!" the king shouted. "Don't you dare turn your back and walk out on me when I am talking to you!"

Vegeta jeered in return, not entirely affected by his father's threats, "Too bad, I'm going to do just that, old man!"

_That did it._

"You disrespectful brat!" The King finally snapped as he charged at his impudent first born, completely blinded by his ire.

Vegeta immediately perceived his father's upcoming attack and so he quickly dodged out of the way. He found his father slid across the floor, spinning around to unleash a potent backhand but the prince was able to avoid it. He cannot miss the look of animalistic rage on his sire's face. He looked like he was ready to kill him. He easily sidestepped every furious assault from his old man. A punch slid past on his right side. He grabbed his father's forearm and smirked at him, his eyes reflected the mockery and displease of his father's combat capabilities.

"Heh! So you want to teach me a lesson, father?" Prince Vegeta said in a disparaging grin. King Vegeta was glowering at him with his bloodshot, rage filled eyes. The prince's smile melted into a displeased scowl. "Too bad, you're not fast and strong enough to make me obey you!"

Using his hold on the king's arm, Vegeta hurled his father so hard he sent him propelling across his palace hall.

King Vegeta rolled into the marbled floor that cracked upon his impact and crouched down, preparing to launch himself forward to attack back at his son but he immediately froze when he found his heir pointing a finger charged with purple deadly ki towards him.

The look on the crown prince's face was intense and piercing, malevolent even, like an icicle piercing through his heart. One that emanated the aura of an unreluctant murderer, "Get lost..." Prince Vegeta commanded with an icy tone. "Now..."

King Vegeta was appalled to know that his first born would not hesitate to destroy him if he continued to force him into doing things he didn't want to do. He could not miss the unnecessary cold hatred creeping within the boy's hard, sharp onyx eyes and the lack of respect in him. It sent chills rolling up his spine. What could he do to make his boy listen to him?

Vegeta saw the fear and disbelief on his father's looks and he wanted to spit in disgust of it. It took his greater powers and sheer ruthlessness to make his father cower before him like a scared dog and it maddened him to the core. Despite his disgust of his father's actions, he could feel such guilt creeping in his hardened heart about scaring him to death and so he dissipated his ki and put his finger down.

"Stand up and get out of my face! If I feel like it then I will go and welcome the Galactic Emperor tomorrow as you wish, just don't step down your throne... I know I'm not yet ready to deal with your stupid treaty."

The king was too shocked and ashamed of himself for being defeated by his son, and he wished to leave as soon as possible. He stood up to leave the crown prince's palace without a word. But before he could stroll out of the door, he turned around to look at his first born's back. The king could see a thick invisible wall in between them. He wanted to reach out for his son, to beg him to stop being so troublesome, to be more responsible in his duties, to listen to him but he knows his words would only be blocked away by his heir's unbelievable stubbornness and hardened heart.

In his chest, the proud king felt broken at the way his crown prince acts around him. He wanted to ask him directly what his problem was, to make up for whatever the boy thinks he was lacking at. Most of all, he wanted to see him look up to him the way he did as a child, back when his mother the queen was still alive. That look of worship, of fondness, of a child who completely trusts his father, a look that says he wanted to become like his beloved father. He can't deny that he missed the wide, warm smile of his first child running towards him with open arms. But then, he was afraid that his son would see it as a weakness after he has tried to teach him that soft-heartedness was meant to make a warrior fall. He cannot risk making his son hate him more because of that. Or hear Vegeta scoff at his words and shut him out again. He let out a loud, heavy sigh before he walked out to leave his son alone.

Vegeta felt his father's reluctance. He could sense how much his father had wanted to tell him something else, something he guessed he always wanted to hear from him but immediately hesitated before he could utter a word about it. He shook his head. His father had always been like this. A stoic, guarded man. Vegeta knows exactly where he got his own cold hearted and prideful side. He was very much like his father when it comes to being too proud on showing emotions that's considered as being soft and weak, like helplessness, pain and defeat. Other than his physical looks and the proud, aloof attitude, Vegeta takes on his mother's side. That he was an unstoppable force of nature, someone who would stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. He's extremely stubborn, rebellious and wanted everything to get in his way. He got his fierce, tempestuous temperament and smart mouth from her that could literally burn anyone down to ashes. That is why he despised his father for acting like a coward and do nothing about something he should do.

Vegeta silently snorted to himself before he decided to go to his training chamber to release his frustration there.

Just as he unleashed his anger by furiously and relentlessly punching and kicking imaginary images of the black hooded person who killed his mother and made his father cower when he was a child, flashes of memories of him with his mother and her death replayed in his mind.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

_Thirteen years ago...Queen Saya and her little boy were at the royal balcony watching at the stars across Planet Vegeta's night sky._

_"Vegeta, my son. If I die, would you ever miss me?"_

_The young crown prince Vegeta looked up to his mother and huffed arrogantly,_

_"Why should I?"The boy already had his father's coldness, she saw."No! Of course not!"_   _The boy scoffed, frowning at his mother._

_The queen was dumbfounded by her son's cold answer. She knew it, just like his father, he doesn't mean those words in reality. The boy was already too proud for his age._

_"Heheheh… Just like your father," she said._

_It's not like Vegeta was actually being cold towards her back then, he loved his mother dearly. He only said that because he strongly believed that it would take a long time before his mother dies. He swore to himself that if anyone dared to hurt her, his father, or his sibling, he would make them suffer the consequences of his wrath. He would protect them no matter what and if he could, he would definitely stop death from taking their precious lives away._

_"Anyways, even if you say so, I know you would one day miss me. If you do, just look into the sky and I will be there, watching you through that star." She pointed at one of the stars in the sky._

_Despite his low opinion of his mother's sentimentalities, he decided to go along, "Why?"_

_"Because that is my star."_

_The young prince Vegeta looked up to where his mother was pointing at and frowned."Your star? But that's Riyel, how did it become your star?"_

_"Eh?" The queen was struck by her son's words. Her son just named that star! Must be the astronomy books he was reading yesterday._

_"W-w-well… T-That one!" the queen pointed into another star._

_"That's Sugui."_

_"No, that one!"_

_"It's Sairil."_

_"That one!"_

_"It's Yusui."_

_The queen pointed at every star visible in the sky but Vegeta was able to name all the stars she pointed out._

_"Mama, stop being so ridiculous. How can you own a star? Did you conquer it? If so, how were you supposed to conquer it if it's a ball made of gas?"_

_His mother was shaken to the core by her son's smart mouth._

_"Then I can be the whole sky!" the queen exclaimed as she spread her arms wide._

_Her son only scoffed at her. "The sky? No it doesn't belong to you alone. It belongs to all living things in this planet as well._   _"_

_The queen could only sigh in defeat. Being outsmarted by her five year old brat was shameful on her part but as a mother, it made her very proud of him._

_Vegeta knows of this and he laughed at his mother's words but was cut off when he felt her arms wrap around him."You're growing up to be a proud, strong and wise future king. I'm glad. You made me so proud of you, my son."_

_Vegeta blushed awkwardly in his mother's arms, feeling quite aggravated by her softness. But just like the child he was, instead of turning away he snuggled on her chest and purred, smiling in satisfaction._

_"When I die, I entrust your father and your brother to you. Always be there on their sides, especially when they needed you the most, protect them from any harm that would come in their way and love them just as I do. As for you, become a royal who your people would see as a brave and proud warrior, a wise ruler and with a heart that hears the cries of his people for help. Don't become too arrogant with your power and use it to make your subjects cower in fear for if you do that, no one will respect your authority and they will never follow your lead. Remember that a ruler is nothing with no one for him to rule over. I want you to become a beloved crown prince and future king the universe will look up to. Do you promise me that you will do that? Hm?"_

_Vegeta has no idea why his mother was saying those things to him at all. He didn't know that it would be the last night he would be this close to his beloved queen mother but then since she sounded annoying when she becomes so soft and lecturing him like this, he was forced to say, "Fine, I promise."_

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

_Young Prince Vegeta heard of the palace workers going in a panic and worried of the king and queen. He decided to sneak out of Nappa, who tried stopping him from going to his parent's palace but his raw strength had overwhelmed his attendant and he ran towards where he could sense his parents in the throne room, he found a small figure in a black hooded cloak with glowing red eyes lifting his struggling mother in the air while his king father was not far away, in his knees and literally cowering before the unknown figure. Young Vegeta was immediately blinded with rage and showed up before the enemy while his parents looked at him in shock, silently ordering him to back down._

_King Vegeta quickly jumped to restrain his son from attacking the enemy._

_"Let me go, papa! I have to save mama!"_

_"Vegeta, calm down and stop this! Your mother will be safe!"_

_"How is she going to be safe if you're not doing anything to save her?!"_

_"Restrain yourself from attacking, it would make matters worse!"_

_"So you are the crown prince I heard so much about." The voice of the offending man was horribly unpleasant to young Vegeta's ears. It sounded calm and soothing but he could not miss the deadly poison beneath it. "You poor little thing, you have to witness this terrible scene. Do you even know what your fool of a father has done in order for me to do this?"_

_"If it is my father's fault then punish him, stay her out of it. She's definitely out of this."_

_The enemy laughed disparagingly, "Too bad it doesn't work that way, young one. You see, your father has stolen something for himself and sent my lord the less better one. So in order for him to compensate, I was ordered to take away his most precious person in his life. His queen. However..."_

_Vegeta cannot see straight anymore and he was barely aware that his father's grip on him became more desperate and tight because he was losing control of his own power. He could barely hear his mother's plea for him to run._

_"...I could sense that a mere child like you has such ominous powers. Should I let your mother go and finish you first before you are able to tap into that power out of rage?"_

_Vegeta snarled animalistically at those words from the bastard, a warning._

_"Stay my son out of this you bastard!" Queen Saya shouted as she tried to kick the enemy off her._

_Vegeta's rage rose when he saw the cruel bastard break his mother's leg and he felt something snap inside of him. He wanted to kill this insolent bastard, rip him from limb to limb, burn his flesh and drink his blood! The beast inside him roaring inside him, desiring him to satisfy its bloodlust. But it just happened in a blink of an eye before he felt his strength ebb away from him as he perceived his father gripping on his tail. As he felt the weakness reign over his senses, everything turned black for him._

_By the time he opened his eyes, he found Nappa sitting next him on his bed. His attendant had a sorrowful look as he relayed him the terrible news of his queen mother's heroic death. In order to save him and his father, she made the ultimate sacrifice of giving her life by using all the ki within her to blow away the enemy with her._

_Vegeta appeared to be very indifferent when he reacted to the news though. He never shed a tear for her and grieved but he did felt anger at the fact that he could have saved her if only his father did not knock him out. He did blame his father for the death of his mother but he never dared to speak about it. For him, what's done cannot be undone, and there's no need to dwell on something that cannot be changed. However, he made sure that he will make his father pay the price for his actions. He swore to himself that he will make his father feel how much his respect for him had been thrown away for his foolishness. As the years gone by, Vegeta's relationship with his king father turned worse the longer it takes for his sire to realize it._

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

The Saiyan King sat on his throne and ordered for everyone, aside from his right hand man, Zorn, to leave him alone. Once he and Zorn are alone, his stone cold expression melted as he slid down on his throne and slumped forward, looking very stressed and tired. The exhaustion on his face was so obvious, he looked like he was ready to give up on his life already.

Zorn watched at the desperate king with a sympathetic look. "Your Majesty, do you wish for me to hear whatever is troubling you?"

King Vegeta raised his dark eyes to look at his most trusted soldier, he's like a child seeking the comfort of his parent, "It's about Vegeta. I don't know what I should do to make that boy to listen, Zorn. The council was right about him that being such a prodigy has made him too arrogant and rebellious for his own good. I'm afraid the opposition might use this as an oppurtunity to dethrone him."

King Vegeta was well aware of the fact that his councilmen were so against him and his son but decided not to do anything about it in order to keep his sons safe.

"They wanted Vegeta to take over the throne temporarily in order for them to see his faults and use it against him to dethrone him as crown prince and I can't let that happen."

"Your Majesty, I am very sure that you are well aware that Prince Vegeta's capabilities are definitely superb that he was the best among all Saiyans, he is wise and he will not be dethroned as easily as the opposition would think. But we should not ignore the fact that he is young and his view of politics is different from the perspective of his elders. It is very amazing that he was able to analyze things from his own point of view and sees differently than others. The only problem he has was the fact that no one was present to see these things with him. Someone to believe in him.

"If ever there was a person who did that for him, it was the late queen, your Majesty."

"Come to think of it, he started acting strangely since Saya's death thirteen years ago. I always get the feeling he blames me responsible for her death, but he never dared to utter a word about it. Do you think that his rebellious and disrespectful attitude towards me is because he still blames me for that?"

"Your Majesty, my great apologies for I have no exact idea. But have you ever wondered why the Crown Prince is being so troublesome? Why he usually disappears without even telling anyone where he's going?"

"Do you think he's seeking attention to himself?"

"Exactly, sire."

"Tch! He's being such a child!" scoffed the king.

"Yes, your majesty. He does act like an immature, spoiled brat. But have you ever thought why he does that?"

"Because he is indeed an immature, spoiled brat who wants everything to go his way!"

"Your Majesty, I ask that you try to see things in the Crown Prince's perspective. I am not in the place to say something about how exactly he feels towards his life or how he perceived things. For me, the Crown Prince may have become an adolescent physically, but he's indeed a child in mind and in heart, because no one was there to guide him rightfully to adulthood. Nappa, Bardock or his Generals could be there for him but what he actually needs the most... is a father."

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Vegeta walked out of his training chambers after he was done ripping the place once again. He realized it was already night and he looked up to see the stars twinkling across the dark violet sky. He was reminded of his mother's words once again and stared at the constellations in sorrow.

Not far away from him, Bulma was also looking up at the constellations.

It was such a solemn moment in between them and yet neither realized each other's presence until Vegeta looked down and saw her standing ten meters away from him. From his perspective, she looked absolutely gorgeous looking at the stars, quite a wonderful scenery to watch. He stared at him breathlessly for quite some time, taking note of her face, her eyes that stared into the stars with such longing. Her soft, rosy lips partly opened making him wonder how it feels. Her skin pale at the luminiscent glow coming from the two half moons that hung above the dark violet sky.

"Your highness!"

"Ah  _Gushopeya!"_  Jumping out of surprise, Vegeta turned to see Nappa next to him. Knowing this might get Bulma's attention, he pulled Nappa in front of him like he was a giant doll of his, in order to conceal himself on his attendant's burly physique.

"Nappa! You idiot! Don't startle me like that!" he scolded. His burly, bald attendant's eyes widened in shock. Since when did the powerful Crown Prince become startled by a mere call?

"My apologies, your highness." Nappa bowed. "But why are you-?" Noticing the uncomfortable gaze the prince has, he curiously turned his head to see a blue haired girl looking in their general direction. "Hey you! What are you doing looking over here?! This is the Royal Crown Prince of all Saiyans and the Planet Vegeta, put your head down and show him proper respect!"

Bulma's eyes widened at the General's words. The Crown Prince? That Prince Vegeta? He's there, right behind that big burly guy? She tried to see but the General's titanic build was blocking her view of the Crown Prince. The only thing she could see was his blue, battle torn pants and shabby white boots. He looked very small in comparison to that bald guy, she noticed.

"I said put your head down, woman!" Nappa harshly growled and Bulma quickly put her head down in terror.

"M-my apologies, master." she muttered shakily.

Vegeta curiously peeked from Nappa's elbow and found Bulma bowing down, she was shaking. Was it from fear or anger? He wondered how much her pride was hurting right now after being forced to show respect to the man who destroyed her home planet and killed her family. He felt bad for her, knowing how that might feel. Oh well, that way she won't be able to see his face and he felt thankful for Nappa.

"Nappa," he called his attendant's attention, his gaze not leaving Bulma's form.

"Yes, your highness?" Nappa responded as he returned his humble gaze at him.

"What is it that you want to tell me earlier and you dared to interrupt my thoughts?" Vegeta demanded.

Nappa doubted that though. He was sure the prince was looking at the slave girl with... with a look that tells him something.

"General Zorn awaits for you at your palace, your highness." Nappa responded.

Vegeta was displeased. "Zorn? Tell him I don't have time to see him-."

"I know you might say that, so I decided to follow General Nappa to come before you in here, your highness." Zorn's voice abruptly came from behind him.

Vegeta did not even turn to see his father's General as he spoke in a cold, imperious voice, "What do you want, General? Did my father send for you to convince me to come tomorrow to welcome Frieza? Or did you come to tell me how he's been after I sent him barreling across the halls?"

"My apologies, your highness but I came before you without being ordered by his Majesty. I came on my own accord." Zorn said. "I know I am in no place to be putting myself in between you and your father, but... how long do you intend to turn your back on him and shut him out of your life?"

"For so long as I'd like." Vegeta answered heartlessly.

"I think it has been too long, your highness."

"You think so?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Too bad, I couldn't care less about it. I intend to do it for all eternity."

"But your highness, your father needs you so badly. A king is not a king without a queen on his side. Since the queen has been deceased for thirteen years already, he only had you as the Crown Prince and Prince Tarble left to support him. Please know that his Majesty has been pretty stressed lately due to the upcoming treaty and his doubts of opposition in his councilmen and with his personal matters with you. As a servant for the royal family, I humbly ask that you help your father by being responsible to your duties as a Crown Prince. He can't take everything by himself, he needs you to understand his burdens and help him. Please open up your heart and hear my pleas, your highness!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at Zorn's words, he was reminded by the half hearted promise he gave his mother the day before she died.

"I implore with General Zorn, Vegeta-niisan. Please listen to him, Niisan." Vegeta heard Tarble behind him and sensed him and Zorn fall to their knees.

Nappa and Onio also fell before him and bowed, "Your highness! Please listen to General Zorn."

Kakarot and Raditz arrived and also fell down to their knees.

"Please hear our pleas, your highness!"

Vegeta never looked at any of the kneeling Generals and his younger brother as he said coldly, "No." before he strolled away regally. Nappa, Kakarot and Raditz quickly stood on their feet and chased their hard hearted prince, leaving Zorn, Tarble and Onio stunned, looking at each other in disappointment.

"Your highness!"

Vegeta entered his palace like a storm that left his path completely devastated.

"You three leave me alone and come back to me when I ordered so. I needed to think alone." he commanded his Generals.

Nappa, Kakarot and Raditz looked at him with hope. They guessed there's still a chance for him to change his mind.

"As you wish, your highness." They bowed before him before Vegeta slammed the door to his room on their faces using psychokinesis.

Prince Vegeta stood on his room looking at the wall across him as if it was his greatest enemy. Then he turned to take his black armor and changed.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Bulma let out a sigh of relief as the crown prince finally left and came inside the palace. Kneeling and having your head down for long is a pain in the neck after all. She saw the crown prince enter the palace, but because it was already dark, all she saw was his flowing red cape. Nappa, Kakarot and Raditz all followed him like fearful shadows while Tarble, the second prince, General Onio who she met already and another Saiyan General stood up from the ground. The three looked really down and disappointed.

According to what little things she heard from them, it seems that Prince Vegeta have a rough relationship with his father. She felt bad for the king for having such a hard hearted son.

Nappa, Kakarot and Raditz reunited with Tarble, Onio and the other Saiyan General, Zorn a minute later.

"He said he needed time to think. Don't worry about it, I'm sure his highness will attend the Galactic Emperor's arrival..." she heard Kakarot say.

"Ah, there goes Kakarot again with preceding the Crown Prince's decisions..."

Bulma gasped at the voice that suddenly murmured behind her. She quickly spun around to find Sadara watching at the Generals and Prince Tarble talk.

Before Bulma could say anything, Sadara put his finger over his pouting lips. "Come with me."

"Where?"

Sadara did not answer her question, ignoring her and strolled away without saying a word. Bulma sighed and followed him to wherever he wants to take her.

They were back in the forest like garden again, but they took a different route than the other night.

"Uh... Sadara-sama, isn't this quite far away from the palace? I need to go back to work soon."

"Forget about it. The Crown Prince wanted to be left alone unless he ordered for us to come back. He may not want to eat for now."

"B-But..."

"Don't worry, woman. You'll be fine. I promise."

Bulma was halted by the way he said those words. It sounded so assuring to her. Why does it feel like she feels secured and glad to be around him?

"But then of course, I cannot let my poor little puppy get hurt by our almighty Crown Prince."

Bulma jerked and glowered at him, growling like a vicious little dog, "What did you say?!"

Bulma's angry protests sounded like a dog barking in Vegeta's ears though.

"Quit your barking, woman. We're here!"

Her breath was taken away by the wonders she found on the clearing Sadara has taken her. A meadow filled with tall, blue green grass that blows gently in the cold, evening wind. The endless, dark violet sky above them gleamed with shining constellations like they were diamonds.

"Wow!" she breathed, completely stunned by the magnificent view before her. She has never thought Planet Vegeta had such a jaw dropping scenery like this her entire life.

"This is my secret dwelling. Be honored that you were the first living thing who I brought in here." Sadara said as he lay on the grass, and stared at the dazzling stars before him with soft eyes that showed how he longed for something.

Bulma sprawled across him and stared at the constellations too.

"So why did you bring me in here anyways?" she asked him.

"It's because I saw you looking at the stars not so long ago so I thought you might want to gaze at the constellations with me." he replied as a matter of fact.

Bulma was surprised to hear that from him, she tilted her head to look at him as if he was a guard who just told her he just caught her stealing on act, "You did?"

"Hn..." he murmured.

"I just remembered my planet and my family."

"Do you miss them?" Vegeta asked her.

"Of course, I do!"

"Ahh..."

"I was wondering how my life would have been if only my planet was not invaded, a life with my family. It's sad to think that I won't have that kind of life anymore. I will forever be a slave, and serving the Crown Prince who is completely responsible for my life's sorrow."

Vegeta did not react to her words, knowing that he was the reason for her sadness.

"Look up into the stars." he told her. There was a serene silence in between them for almost a minute or two, quietly observing the stars dazzling above. "When I was a child, my mother once told me that if you ever miss someone, look up into the stars. Whoever deceased loved one you long for, is surely watching down over you from one of those stars in there."

Listening to Sadara's words, Bulma stared at the stars as tears came rushing from her blue eyes as she reminisced whatever memory she had with her family. The dazzling smile of her proud father. The warm hugs and sweet kisses of her loving mother. And the playful laugh of her older sister.

"Papa, Mama, Neechan... If you're up there, please do look after me."

Vegeta rolled his eyes at her sentimentality and simply looked up and wondered to himself,  _"Mama, if ever your words were true and you're really watching over me from one of those stars, which I highly doubt though, I wish for you to tell me what to do with your idiotic mate. If you're only alive, what would you do in this situation?"_

For several silent minutes, Vegeta and Bulma just watched at the night sky.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

"I saw the Crown Prince earlier," Bulma sniffed as she wiped her tears away.

Vegeta's eyes widened at those words that brought him back to reality. "R-Really?"

Bulma nodded, "Not really, but I was so close in his presence. I saw that he's not as big as I expected him to be."

Vegeta tensed and he averted his eyes away without saying anything. She was so close to realize the truth earlier.

"Too bad I did not get a glimpse of his face. I just saw his feet since he stood behind his burly bodyguard. But to be in his presence... It feels like I've been shaken inside."

Vegeta asked, "You've been trembling?"

"Yeah, I was shaking but I didn't know which emotion it has originated from. Was it from fear or anger? When I was forced to put my head down to bow before him and show him respect, I felt anger at myself for doing so. I was sure it was indeed from anger, but when I heard him speak... It was replaced by overwhelming fear. I was completely frozen in place. The way he spoke to his subjects sounded sharp, icy, commanding, cruel and simmering with a quietly boiling wrath that tells me he won't hesitate to destroy anyone without any mercy. I was so scared, I thought I was going to die. I thought he might lose control anytime and kill everyone within his vicinity. I heard he's always been like that when he's in a bad mood and he sounded like he was indeed in a bad mood earlier."

Vegeta frowned, he never thought of it that way. Was it really the way he speaks or his presence or the pressure he emanates or the sheer knowledge of his ruthless reputation that made her so scared?

"He just spoke and you thought you are going to die? Hahahaha!" Vegeta laughed at her. "And here I thought you are a courageous girl. When you were drunk, you sounded so confident when you told me and the other Generals who work for the crown prince that you will kill him. You even demonstrated it on me! And now you're saying you're scared of him? I'm disappointed." he teased.

"Yeah, I guess it was a different feeling when you are in the actual situation. I never thought that being in his presence felt so overwhelming."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and thought to himself,  _"Ha? Really? Well, how about now?",_  but then he realized that maybe it was because she has no idea that he is the crown prince himself since she only see him in his disguise as the Grim Reaper, Sadara. It was then he concluded that this close relationship they shared would change drastically once Bulma finds out the truth. It only made him feel frustrated at the fact that he knows she won't look at the real him the way she does with him disguised as Sadara.

Aside from that, he was also disappointed at the fact that the girl he was so amused with being so feisty, has trembled in fear before the real him. He really did expect much from her that he wanted to see her actually go through her threat of facing him on a battlefield and kill him as the one responsible for destroying her life. He wanted to see her do that before him, being the crown prince, his real identity.

"So just because of that, you're giving up already?" Vegeta snorted, sounding disappointed.

"Hey now, who says I'm giving up? I guess I needed time to be ready until I am able to face that kind of pressure." Bulma excused.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He can't really understand why she saw him differently. Did she get too comfortable with him as Sadara?

"Saiyans are typically ruthless and we give the impression of being scary to other races. So why is it that you feel so comfortable around me now? Huh?" he teased.

Bulma blushed at his question, not knowing if he meant something by that "I-I have no idea either!"

"Ho..." Vegeta murmured before he snorted out loud. "Ha! I guess I was a good master that I finally gained the trust of my cute, little puppy! Hahahaha. I can say I did a pretty good job taking good care of you! Ahahahahaha!" and then he laughed boisterously.

Bulma abruptly got up from the grass and sneered at him, offended by his laughter and mockery, "Shut up! How many times do I have to tell you that I am not a puppy! Do you want me to bite you again?!" and she snapped her teeth at him in warning.

But Sadara doesn't seem to take her threats seriously. "Ahahahahahahaha!"

"Raargh!" Bulma playfully snapped her teeth again and Vegeta got up, looking like he was afraid.

"Oh no, did the puppy get offended?" Vegeta mocked, cooing at her like she was indeed a puppy.

"I am NOT a puppy!" Bulma shouted as she leapt at him and pinned him down the grass.

Vegeta was startled that Bulma was able to push him down and it upset him so much that he shoved her away from him and rolled her down against the grass so he was the one dominating her and pinning her down on the ground, much to Bulma's shock. Vegeta growled like an alpha beast at her as he did that.

They stared at each other for a while. Bulma looking so appalled at being pushed down but when she saw the playful smirk upon Sadara's lips, she felt something that made her heart pound fast and loud on her chest.

"What now, woman?" He growled on her ear in a voice that sounded so sexy for her to hear enough to make her skin crawl and the hair stand on end with the chills. "You think you can dominate me, huh? How can you expect to beat the Royal Crown Prince if you can't even win against me?"

Vegeta stared down on Bulma and found her face looking so red. He didn't know why he felt like his heart was throbbing at the sight of her under him. Using his sheer dominance over her, he instinctively lean towards her, slowly getting his face closer to hers.

Bulma shrieked as he realized that Sadara was about to kiss her, "S-S-Sadara-sama? Sadara-sama, please get a hold of yourself!" she stuttered awkwardly. As soon as Sadara was an inch away from her, their lips barely touching, she shut her eyes and gritted her teeth defensively.

 _"What the hell am I doing?"_ Vegeta wondered to himself as he surprisingly stared at the fearful servant underneath him with wide eyes. She looked so damn scared about what he's planning to do. He smirked as he lightly tap his index finger on the center of her forehead.

"Ah!" Bulma yelped as she felt him tap her forehead painfully. She opened her eyes and glared at Sadara, looking very offended.

"Idiot woman! What the hell are you thinking, huh?" He grinned at her playfully. He pulled away from her to sit on the grass in front of her.

"That hurts!" Bulma shouted as she picked herself up from the grass.

"Hmph!" Vegeta snorted. "Does that hurt the little puppy?" He teased as he reached his hand out to pat her head. "My poor little pet, how are you going to beat the Crown Prince now if only a simple tap on the forehead hurts you?"

"Aargh! You're annoying!" Bulma growled.

"Hahaha..." he laughed at her as he stuck his tongue out towards her.

Bulma's eyes flashed indignantly, feeling completely pissed off and abruptly punched him on the face with all power she could force out of her body.

Vegeta stared at Bulma, completely taken out of surprise by her intent to hurt him. He instinctively became defensive as her punch connected to his face.

A light crunching sound lingered in the quiet air.

And then an anguished scream followed.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

Vegeta watched in amusement as Bulma frantically jumped around him, screaming a string of curses and hissing in agony as she cradled her throbbing hand.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Vegeta snickered in amusement as he shook his head.

"Damn it, Sadara! How dare you attack me like that?!" Bulma hissed at him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Foolish woman, I did not do anything to you. You were the one who throw punches all of a sudden. Nobody even told you to punch me."

"Why you..!"

"Now, now... Would you stop dancing around and let me take a look at that."

"Don't touch me!"

Sadara growled impatiently and he took her right hand forcefully to see the damage she did to herself. "Tch!" he grimaced. "You broke your thumb because you kept it inside your fist. Naturally, if you punch a hard target, it will break." he told her. He shook his head in disappointment. "How could you expect to defeat Prince Vegeta if you can't even throw a punch properly?"

Bulma looked like a whining puppy to him when she looked at him with unshed tears on her eyes. She didn't say anything, realizing that hard truth in Sadara's words. She cannot throw a punch well, and it felt as if she just punched the hardest wall in the universe when she hit Sadara, who's not even powered up.

"I know... I'm hopeless." she murmured.

Vegeta's eyes went up to her and saw the hurt on her eyes. It could be the pain of her broken thumb or her realizing that no matter what she do, she won't be a match against him.

"No, you're wrong." Vegeta told her.

Bulma looked at him in question, "What are you really trying to tell me? You kept on mocking me and now you tell me I am not hopeless! Are you bipolar?"

"Idiot woman! Would you like to think outside the box?" Vegeta sneered at her. "I don't mock you because I want to discourage you! I say those things to challenge you! Have you ever heard of reverse psychology?"

He sighed, feeling extremely annoyed at this female, "Now, what happened to your high spirits? Just because I told you you're hopeless, you believed me that easily? Just because you were once in the presence of a ruthless crown prince and realized just how powerful he is, you're already giving up? I know you're not a fool but I thought you are a fiesty, courageous woman. Don't prove me wrong! Find a way to defeat the crown prince! Don't give up. Do not let anyone tell you that you're hopeless and most especially, do not trust anyone. Not even me!"

Bulma flinched because of the sharp pain on her hand, "W-What do you mean for me not trust you? I thought you are my friend."

Vegeta sneered in disgust at her word. "Friends? Since when did we become that?"

Bulma felt hurt by those heartless words coming from him. It hit her heart like icicles piercing through her chest. Why is she hurting? Was it because she was expecting him to consider her as his friend just as the way she sees him? "If we're not friends, then what are we?" she asked carefully, her lips quivering.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the question. Why does she look like she's hurt by his reply? Does she think he considered her as his friend already? It took a long time before Vegeta answered, "Master and Pet." he grinned at her playfully.

She just frowned back at him, offended by his answer. Does he think she's joking around when she's being so serious around here?

"Don't forget that my loyalty is still to the crown prince. I swore that I would protect him with my life. If the day comes and you faced Prince Vegeta in the battlefield, I'm sure I will be there to defend him and become your enemy."

Bulma gulped, already imagining herself facing the Crown Prince's five most powerful protectors and the unfaced ruthless Prince Vegeta himself in the battlefield where she would fight alone and without anyone to fight alongside her.

Vegeta watched as Bulma looked down, she looked pessimistic, completely hopeless and depressed.

"Hmmm... Let's see... If I have the time and patience, I guess I'll train you."

Bulma's blue eyes shot up at him in shock. "You'll train me?" Bulma gasped in disbelief. Is he being serious?

Vegeta smirked in her direction and nodded once. "It would be boring if you fought us sloppily. The Crown Prince gets bored easily fighting enemies with such sloppy techniques. You won't even last a second."

Bulma laughed once and without humor, "Whatever. So when do we start?"

Vegeta's smirk widened at her question, now he likes that look of determination burning in her azure eyes. "We start the night after tomorrow. Meet me here every night at 26h. Don't be late, if you are just one second late then I won't train you until then."

"Woah! Now you begin to sound like the Crown Prince!" Bulma complained.

"It's only proper etiquette, woman. And don't get too excited. My training won't be easy. I will train you until you puke blood! And once you agreed to start on it, you will finish it no matter what. I hate doing things halfway and I don't want to hear any complains. Whine and I'll severely punish you! I won't hold back just because you are a woman. Got it?"

Bulma nodded with understanding.

"You still have time to think it over and back down. Remember when you come to me the night after tomorrow and decide to train, there's no turning back! Just like in a real battle."

"Alright, but I won't be turning back! Thank you!"

The prospect of being trained by Sadara was an encouragement to her hopeless dreams. He looked like a very strict teacher and was equally as scary as the crown prince when he becomes this serious.

"You sound so sure of yourself, good. I wonder how long will you last without crying out and begging me to spare your life?" Vegeta mocked her with a disparaging grin.

"There you go with underestimating me again!" Bulma pouted.

"Heh! For now, let's go to Malaka and have your broken thumb checked." Vegeta offered.

"Malaka?"

"The royal doctor."

"Eh?"

"Follow me."

Vegeta led Bulma off the meadow and towards the royal clinic where everyone's eyes widened when they saw his presence. Bulma became confused when she found everyone looking at the two of them as if they had seen a monster.

Vegeta motioned his eyes towards the exit door and had everyone leave the vicinity, looking at each of them with a wide, warning glare that prevented them from calling him "Your highness."

"Malaka!" he called out, looking like someone looking for trouble rather than help.

A small green skinned reptile doctor with orange mohawk hair and large black eyes wearing black armor with a flowing white cloak stumbled towards them and fell to his knees.

"Y-Y-Your h..." the reptile called Malaka said humbly but was immediately cut off as Vegeta's malevolent gaze glowered at him. "You're here, master. W-What is it you want from me and you came here at this hour?"

"Stand up!" Vegeta ordered coldly and Malaka shot up as if his butt has been pricked by a needle.

"Y-Yes!"

"You see this puppy here?" Vegeta pointed at Bulma. Malaka turned to look at where the crown prince was pointing and raised his thick brows in confusion.

"I am not a puppy!" Bulma screamed, which made the royal doctor's eyes almost fall out of its sockets. The audacity of this royal servant to yell at the crown prince was astounding.

Vegeta ignored Bulma's complains. "She broke her thumb. I want you to help her or she might not get to work on the crown prince's kitchen tomorrow."

"As you wish, master." Malaka curtly obeyed as he begin his work as ordered by the Crown Prince himself.

"Hmm... What happened and you broke your thumb, miss?" asked the doctor politely as he applied a white cream over Bulma's skin that felt as cold as ice. It felt good on the searing pain of her broken thumb.

Bulma was about to lie that she tried punching a wall when Vegeta cut in, laughing in amusement.

"She tried to punch me," he said with an amused smirk. Malaka's jaw dropped at that as he looked over the Crown Prince and the girl in puzzlement.

Malaka shook his head in disbelief and snickered, "You don't just punch him unless you want to be killed, miss." he informed her.

"I learned the hard way. I thought I punched the hardest wall in the universe instead of Sadara-sama's face!" Bulma admitted with a frown.

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" Vegeta broke into a loud fit of laughter.

"Sadara-sama?" Malaka asked in question, which made Vegeta's laughter abruptly stop.

There was an awkward silence in between them.

Malaka turned to the Crown Prince in confusion and found him glaring at him with a threatening gaze like he wants to eat him alive.

"Oh! Oh yes! Sadara-sama! Hahahaha! He's strong. It's good you only ended up with a broken thumb. Hehehe..." Malaka said awkwardly as he shakily wrapped a bandage around Bulma's hand. He gave her a bottle of the cream and advised her, "Apply this healing cream over the bruise every three hours for the entire day. It will be healed by the day after tomorrow."

"Whoah! Really?" Bulma gasped in disbelief, ignoring the doctor's fearful reaction. Malaka smiled at her uncomfortably and nodded. "That's amazing!" She giggled. "I will follow your orders, doctor. Thank you very much."

"Enough of this, let's go, woman." Vegeta commanded, giving Malaka an icy look. Malaka bowed curtly and quietly dismissed himself per the prince's silent order. Bulma bid goodbye to the kind but odd royal doctor as she followed Sadara out of the royal clinic.

"Return to your quarters and rest. I have to go and check if the crown prince has ordered for us to return." he told her before his body was engulfed by blue aura and disappeared.

Bulma just stared at where Sadara last stood and smiled to herself.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Vegeta teleported himself inside his private dressing room and changed his clothes back to his royal battle armor. Spending time with the blue haired woman made him feel a lot better and was able to make a decision.

When he came out of his dressing room and was inside his bedroom, he called out loud, "Nappa!"

The door slid open and his bald and burly attendant came in, "I'm here, your highness."

"Tell my father that I made up my mind not to attend to greet the Emperor tomorrow morning." Vegeta declared with an imperious voice.

Nappa's eyes widened at the Crown Prince's command but since he knew better than to question the Saiyan Prince he deliberately obeyed the command and sprinted outside to relay the message to Zorn.

Vegeta put his red lens scouter over his left ear and pushed the button on the gizmo's side.

"Kakarot, Raditz! Get your stinking asses over here NOW!" he harshly growled. The next instant, his two generals materialized before his eyes, bowing down before him.

"Prepare yourselves, both of you." The crown prince ordered imperiously.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

A massive, saucer-shaped spaceship came down low and fast across the red skies of Planet Vegeta and landed on a spacious receiving port where Saiyan Royal Elite Soldiers lined up behind the proud and tall Saiyan King, his second son, their guards and the royal council waited. The hatch of the vessel opened with a loud hum and from the ship came out several soldiers dressed in armor who lined up before the exit in attention.

The king looked around for any signs of his first born but didn't see any.

"So he didn't really come after all," the King whispered to Zorn in disappointment who could only nod slowly. One could not miss the look of hurt and sadness over his eyes that appeared for only a few seconds.

The council overheard their conversation and talked to themselves using telepathy.

"So Prince Vegeta didn't show up after all." Horenso said quietly.

"Yeah, just as we expected of him." Kabu said.

"Too bad. He's such a coward." Horenso snicked.

"Tsk, tsk... Even Prince Tarble and Broly are here." Nasu noticed.

"Such a useless Crown Prince."

"Don't fret. This is something we can use against him in order to dethrone him." Paragus murmured.

"Yes, yes..."

Everything seemed to slow down and completely halted when they found the Galactic Emperor was finally coming out of his highly advanced space vessel, riding on a black hovering throne.

The Galactic Emperor was incredibly hideous in appearance. A white lizard humanoid with long black horns on the sides of his head. His glowing red eyes looked into the Saiyans awaiting for him with cold disinterest but his black lips was curved in a twisted, creepy smile. The pressure he gave around him was freezing, his presence emanating the terrifying aura of a ruthless murderer and destroyer of worlds. Everything about him speaks pure evil, a devil incarnate.

As soon as the Galactic Emperor stepped out, everyone around him immediately fell on their knees, including the Saiyans, as if they worship this abomination to the highest.

"Welcome Lord Frieza," King Vegeta said with the most humble greeting he could give. Frieza smiled pleasantly at the kneeling king before him.

"Thank you for your pleasantries, King Vegeta. I am flattered. Hohoho..." Frieza said politely. He looked at every single Saiyan before him and his eyes fell into Tarble, who shrugged and trembled in fear when he sensed that the Emperor's eyes watched at him.

"I assume this boy is the prince." Frieza smiled.

"Yes, milord." King Vegeta replied in humility.

Frieza watched at Tarble curiously, the boy was trembling on the ground like a scared puppy. "You poor little thing, you look scared. Don't worry, I don't bite. Why don't you formally introduce yourself to me since from this day onward, your daddy and I will be friends forever?"

Tarble gulped, swallowing his fear as he introduced himself shakily, "I-I am Tarble, t-the second prince, milord."

"Second prince?"

"Y-Yes."

"I have two children, milord," King Vegeta said.

"I know that much, Vegeta. Where is the Crown Prince? I am most especially curious to meet him." Frieza asked with a creepy smile.

 _Silence_.

"My apologies, milord but the Crown Prince had an important matter to attend to, that is why he's not present in here before you." King Vegeta responded in shame. Frieza's raised one eyebrow, if he had.

"My, my. So the rumors I heard about him was right after all." Frieza chuckled darkly. "He's one rude child."

"Forgive me for not having able to convince him, milord."

There was sudden commotion behind the Saiyans, which made everyone present to turn his head towards the fuss. A few Saiyan Elite guards stood defensively and turned around to draw ki swords towards the uninvited newcomers, Kakarot and Raditz.

The two Generals halted upon the threat and glared at the Elite guards to give them an order, "Put down your swords. The Royal Crown Prince is here."

At that announcement, all Saiyans looked completely bewildered and they watched as their unpredictable Crown Prince made his totally surprising, glorious appearance to welcome the Galactic Emperor.

Vegeta walked proudly, confidently and royally towards the Galactic Emperor with his two Generals walking beside him. As soon as he was face to face with Lord Frieza, Kakarot and Raditz fell on their knees and bowed before the Emperor while Vegeta remained standing proudly in front of the man considered to be the most powerful and ruthless in the entire Universe.

Vegeta smirked arrogantly at Lord Frieza, glaring at him directly eye to eye.

"I am Vegeta, the Crown Prince of all Saiyans and of Planet Vegeta," he said haughtily. "So, you're Frieza, hello."


	5. Episode 5: The Greatest Love

_When was it?_  
_I don't even remember_  
_When you entered my life_

 _I couldn't go to sleep_  
_My heart kept dropping_  
_Because of your heart_

 _Your bright smile_  
_Is so painful to me_  
_I've never felt this way before_

 _If only I can erase everything_  
_If only I can find you again_

 _Days you struggled as you waited for me_  
_At the end of loneliness, I'll hold you tight_  
_Just like the miracle that will happen some day_

 _Even when you were by my side_  
_And smiling with me_  
_You were probably nervous_

 _There's nothing that wakes me up_  
_Like your smile_  
_I long for those times even now_

 _Your lovely face_  
_Makes my heart ache for some reason_  
_I've never felt this way before_

 _If only I can erase everything_  
_If only I can find you again_

 _Days you struggled as you waited for me_  
_At the end of loneliness, I'll hold you tight_  
_Just like the miracle that will happen some day_

 _Even if you slightly brush by_  
_I can recognize you_  
_You know that it's only you for me_

 _I'm sorry for always being late_  
_Forgive me for not protecting you_

 _Days we struggled as we longed for each other_  
_Wherever I am, if you call out to me_  
_I'll be there, like the miracle that will happen some day_

_\- "Like a Miracle Someday" by Hwang Chi Yeul_

_(Hwayugi OST)_

* * *

 

**Episode 5**

**The Greatest Love**

* * *

 

Everyone's jaw dropped at the unexpected scene that was happening before them. Prince Vegeta had appeared to welcome Lord Frieza when he has denied multiple times that he will not grace them with his presence today.

Last night, after sending Nappa to relay his message to his father's attendant, Prince Vegeta summoned Kakarot and Raditz before him.

"Prepare yourselves, both of you." He told them. "For you shall watch me make a scene tomorrow on Frieza's arrival."

His command made his two generals gape in shock and disbelief.

"What?"

"Don't tell us you are planning to provoke the Emperor!" Raditz gasped.

"Please listen, your highness. If you do that, it would place not only you in great danger but also all of your people." Kakarot said. "Please do not forget how truly fearsome the Galactic Emperor is."

Of course, Vegeta knew exactly what he would be up to but he didn't care about it. He smirked at his best friends. "That is exactly what I want to happen."

Kakarot and Raditz could not believe their ears. "What? W-Why?"

"In order for me to make my stupid father and his idiotic councilmen realize their foolish mistake of having that bastard set foot on the kingdom."

Kakarot and Raditz turned to look at each other, both are confused and not understanding the reason behind their crown prince's plan.

"But, if the opposition is trying to frame you up so you could be dethroned or killed once you provoke Lord Frieza, they would win."

"They would  _think_  they have won," the Saiyan Prince smiled, though his grin had the evil, twisted glint on it. The same glint could not be missed on his eyes as well. "I'm giving them the wonderful thought of victory. I just want to see how they would react to what would happen to me, most especially my father. I just feel bad for Tarble though but he has to join them.

"If a fight occurs, I order the both of you not to do anything to defend me."

"But you're going to-" Raditz protested but he was cut off by the prince's sharp glare that has made him shrug back.

"Raditz, you should know by now that I am not one who gets killed that easily. I cannot have anyone take what is rightfully mine so…" his smirk grew, his eyes growing with burning determination.

Even though that was true, Kakarot and Raditz cannot help themselves but worry about the prince's safety.

"Don't forget that I am Vegeta. No one will ever succeed to break me or make me bow down before them."

He showed them an entire stem of a single and fragrant bluish white flower with golden pollen at the center, the flower was surrounded by a handful of long blue green sharp edged grass. The rare grass flower,  _Diose Bejiita_ , one of the things Vegeta was named after aside from his home planet. His proud and stubborn nature could be compared to that of the grass surrounding it, that no matter how much you try to make it bow down; it would remain standing tall while his dangerous nature could be compared to that of the grass' sharp edges and the beauty of the rare flower. A warrior and a ruler with such rare abilities that could destroy anything in his path.

"This is something I shall give to Lord Frieza," he told them. "As a symbol of my personal introduction and my refusal to become his subject."

That morning, Vegeta, Kakarot and Raditz watched from a secluded hideout of Lord Frieza's arrival. The Crown Prince cannot hide his disappointment and anger upon seeing his father, his brother, the council and the royal elite soldiers fall to their knees and bowed before the Galactic Emperor. He just could not fathom to see Saiyans having no pride of themselves and he despised them greatly.

"Thank you for your pleasantries, King Vegeta. I am flattered. Hohoho…" he heard Frieza said politely. That voice and the way he speaks made the Saiyan Crown Prince shrug in sheer displeasure. It sounded quite familiar and at that moment, he decided he already hate this abomination to the core. He saw the lizard looked down at every single Saiyan before him and his eyes fell into Tarble, who shrugged and trembled in fear. Vegeta snarled, suddenly feeling a strong sense to defend his younger brother.

"I assume this boy is the prince," Frieza said with a delightful smile.

"Yes, milord." Vegeta heard his king father said humbly. How dare his father call this shit  _milord?!_

Frieza watched at poor Tarble curiously, "You poor little thing, you look scared. Don't worry, I don't bite. Why don't you formally introduce yourself to me since from this day onward, your daddy and I will be friends forever?"

Vegeta's snarl grew louder, feeling an urge to protect his scared younger brother and he noticed that Kakarot and Raditz tensed on his sides. He just cannot fathom that grin over Frieza's dark lips.

Tarble gulped before he lowered his head politely, shaking. "I-I am Tarble, t-the second prince, milord."

 _Not him too_.

"Second prince?" Frieza asked..

"Y-Yes."

"I have two children, milord," King Vegeta informed.

"I know that much, Vegeta. Where is the crown prince? I am most especially curious to meet him."

Silence. For that moment, Vegeta wondered why the Galactic Emperor wanted to meet him. He said he was curious, what has made him curious? What things did he hear from the rumors in space?

"My apologies, milord but the crown prince had an important matter to attend to, that is why he's not present in here before you." King Vegeta apologized. Frieza's raised one eyebrow, if he had.

"My, my. So the rumors I heard about him was right after all." Frieza smiled. "He's one rude child."

"Forgive me for not having able to convince him, milord."

Vegeta had enough of his father's humble obedience and he decided to come out of hiding and show himself. After all, he's also curious to meet the Great Galactic Emperor himself.

He nodded for his two generals to go and Kakarot and Raditz came out to escort the crown prince towards the party. The elite guards drew their ki swords toward them but the two Saiyans glared back and announced, "Put down your swords, the Royal Crown Prince is here."

Just as he expected from his fellow Saiyans, they all reacted with such shock. Of course, after the lots of times he clearly announced that he would not grace them with his presence today, here he was as a surprise for everyone. Vegeta walked proudly, confidently and royally towards the Galactic Emperor, with his two Generals walking beside him. He wore his royal armor, his red cape fluttered in the wind behind his back as he walked regally and passed by the bowing and kneeling Elite soldiers, guards and the gaping councilmen. He caught his father and brother's relieved expressions on his peripheral sight. As soon as he was face to face with Lord Frieza, Kakarot and Raditz fell on their knees and bowed before the Crown Prince while Vegeta remained standing proudly in front of the man considered to be the most powerful and ruthless in the universe.

Vegeta smirked arrogantly at Lord Frieza, glaring at Frieza eye to eye. "I am Vegeta, the Crown Prince of all Saiyans and of Planet Vegeta," he announced haughtily. "So, you're Frieza, hello."

Tension quickly rose as soon as he opened his mouth; Frieza stared at him in disbelief. No one has ever addressed him like that, by his first name alone and without the proper honorific and respect.

Vegeta raised one hand holding a small bouquet of the flowers he decided to give as a present. "Welcome to our kingdom, here is a present for you." he said. The Saiyans looked up to see what present it was and were completely stunned. Frieza stared at the flowers surrounded by its grass curiously, before his red eyes turned to Vegeta whose smirk had grown.

 _"Diose Bejiita, the flower that symbolizes the pride and honor of the Saiyans,"_  he thought inside his hateful mind.

"Thank you," Frieza said as he signaled for his right hand man, Zarbon, to take the flowers for him. "So you are Vegeta-san. I've heard so much about you. You have a fairly good look and such domineering charisma within you. The most powerful Saiyan of all."

"Ah, I am quite flattered that you heard of me." Vegeta smiled.

"Of course, I heard so much about you. Your short temper and rebellious nature has become a legend across the galaxy. I have also heard of your power and your incomparable battle tactics."

Vegeta chuckled and then shrugged. "Oh, you did? Good for you, then. You should know that even if my people have agreed to the terms of the treaty you have with my father, I am not into this foolishness at all. I refuse to work for you as your slave!"

With that blatant announcement, everyone's eyes widened at his words.

_"What the hell is he doing?!"_

_"Does he have a death wish?"_

_"He's placing the entire race in great danger with his mouth alone!"_

_"Just as I thought. His arrogance would mess things up!"_

_"He's arranging his own funeral, isn't he?"_

_"Not just his, but ours as well!"_

The Saiyans thought panickly to themselves.

"Ouji!" King Vegeta growled warningly, glowering at his son with suppressed ire.

Vegeta ignored his father, crossed his arms over his white chest plate and tilted his chin arrogantly at the Emperor before him, who appeared to be much shorter than his own petite height.

"Since I am the most powerful Saiyan among all, my word stands more absolute than anyone on this planet! I declare that we will not sign that treaty! Now, get off my planet before I make you regret it!"

"Ouji, stop it now!" King Vegeta snarled at his son, almost wanting to press his palm over his face at his son's troublesome attitude.

The Crown Prince ignored him again. He just smiled at the gaping Emperor before him. Oh! The shock on Frieza's face was priceless! It could be the first time someone ever dared to disrespect his authority as the most powerful person in the entire universe. Vegeta's arrogance could get him into a big trouble but he didn't care at all.

Frieza's two Generals, a green haired blue skinned pretty boy with golden brown eyes, Zarbon, and the fat and pink tub of lard with spikes on the top of his head, Dodoria, stepped in between Vegeta and Frieza.

"How dare you speak to Lord Frieza that way, you little monkey?!" Dodoria growled.

"Perhaps we should teach you proper etiquette and educate you, Prince!" Zarbon spat.

Vegeta huffed arrogantly at them and his actions flared the ire of the two soldiers.

"Alright, alright, I get it." Frieza cut in, which halted Zarbon and Dodoria from murdering the haughty prince. "Vegeta-san, I understand how you must feel, but in this world, the majority wins." Frieza said with a smile on his lips.

"Wrong!" Vegeta opposed. "The most powerful one controls and manipulates everything! The mightiest feed on the weak, no matter the number of weaklings, the strongest still stands above the others and conquers everything."

Frieza laughed. "I agree."

"Do you get it now, Frieza? I am the most powerful Saiyan of all, and my word will stand absolute no matter what. When I say we Saiyans will not sign your treaty, we will NOT sign it!"

"I see. I see…" Frieza's smile turned malevolent. "Yes, you are the most powerful Saiyan of all but… I'm more powerful than you, perhaps by a thousand or millions of times, Vegeta-san. And I say, I want all Saiyans to work for me, most especially, you."

"I already told you, I refuse!"

"Then perhaps, we could have a deal."

That made Vegeta curious, "What deal?" he asked in a cold tone.

"Since I am always curious of your legendary prowess, I want to engage you in a death battle with my soldiers. You, and you alone." Frieza smiled.

The Saiyans kneeling behind shot their heads up in complete bafflement. A death battle? And the Crown Prince will fight alone against all of the Galactic Emperor's soldiers?!

"Show me just how great you really are, Saiyan Prince. If you were able to kill all of my soldiers then perhaps, I will leave peacefully and forget about the treaty. But, of course, you cannot do anything else if you get killed."

Vegeta felt a strong sense of doubt upon hearing those words. He doubted that Frieza would go to his words even if he wins this match.

Behind him, the council members were having a conversation using telepathy.

" _My, my… Look at him, he's stumped. I think he's scared to accept this challenge knowing this is a death battle."_

" _That's what he gets for his arrogance. Now he will see what happens to those who defy the Galactic Emperor."_

" _Why don't we help him get through this? Save the little prince from death and have his pride shattered."_

" _Don't get too confident, even if he accepts this challenge, his pride will still be shattered."_  said Paragus.  _"I honestly wish for him to accept so he could perish due to his haughtiness and pride."_

The councilmen turned to Paragus with huge, appalled eyes.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed on the direction where the Prime Minister stood…

"What do you say, Vegeta-san? Do you accept the challenge?" asked Frieza still with that inviting smile on his dark lips.

"Ouji! Don't! If you accept you're going to be killed-!" King Vegeta shouted.

"I accept!" Prince Vegeta aggressively declared as he cut off his father's warning.

"Ouji!" King Vegeta cannot believe that his son just accepted that challenge! "What are you saying, Ouji?! Are you crazy?! Do you have a death wish?!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he turned to his father indignantly. "Do I now, Papa? Well, I'd rather choose death than to become someone's puppet!"

"Ouji!" The King argued. He cannot believe just how high his son's pride was that he was completely being blinded by it.

"You are a brave one, Saiyan." Frieza smiled, impressed. "I commend you for your courage, but I never knew your pride was so high that you allow it to blind your logic. Fine, I'll give you as you wish…"

The prince smirked boldly and haughtily. "I'll tell you right now, I don't die that easily." He warned with a mischievous smile on his lips.

King Vegeta watched as Frieza commanded all of his soldiers aside from Zarbon and Dodoria to kill his son. As the empire's soldiers surrounded the rather overconfident prince, King Vegeta shouted to his soldiers, "What are you doing?! Protect the Crown Prince!"

As the Elite soldiers stood, Kakarot and Raditz blocked them all. The king furiously shouted, "What the hell are you two doing?!"

"We apologize, your Majesty. This is Prince Vegeta's direct order. He wishes to fight alone and for no one to interject the battle to save him." Raditz said.

"Fools! Your duty is to protect the Crown Prince no matter what happens! I'm the King, I command you to do something!" King Vegeta ordered.

"Do not interfere with my battle! If anyone of you does, I will kill you!" Prince Vegeta growled.

"Ouji!" King Vegeta protested, looking at his crazy son with an aghast expression.

Prince Vegeta stood confidently at the center, surrounded by hundreds of soldiers from the Frieza Army. His muscular arms still crossed over his white chest plate as he slowly closed his eyes and let out a smile. He could feel it, the thrill of battle writhing inside his chest, making his heart pound fast and hard as his Saiyan blood boil with bloodlust. Finally, after so many years of waiting, he will get a chance to fight worthy opponents. If he survives this battle, it will make him grow more powerful.

With a loud united battle cry, the alien soldiers charged towards the Saiyan Crown Prince altogether. It felt like it was happening in slow motion for everyone in the current battlefield. Vegeta gradually opened his eyes, which glowed into a crimson red. Unfolding his arms and flexing them on his sides, his hands closing into fists and let out a one long howl into the sky.

"HAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Blue aura exploded around his body in a maelstrom of pure power that created a devastating shockwave all around him which sent all the attacking soldiers flying in the air away from him. The ground beneath his feet cracked on the surface instantly and it began its fearsome tremors with great intensity. He threw his head back and roared his rage into the clouds in an endless cry.

"HRRRYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Vegeta's roar echoed incessantly across the shaking planet as he finally released his powers. The red sky immediately darkened as black thunderclouds loomed above them and sent deadly flashes of yellow lightning everywhere that hit upon their ominous surroundings. His blue aura spun around him in a spiral of pure, destructive power and sparks of his intensely scorching ki energy coalesced into a gigantic holographic image of the Oozaru beast that loomed above him. Its deep, bloodthirsty growl reverberated on Vegeta's throat as he put his head down and glared at the Emperor with his blazing red eyes.

Meanwhile, the Saiyans present before the Crown Prince and the Emperor tensed as the wind and shockwaves summoned forth by Prince Vegeta's powers start to blow them all away. Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria stood calmly despite such release of destructive power and beastly identity but they watched at the Saiyan prince with wide, surprised eyes.

"W-What power?!" The Saiyans gasped.

"He's much stronger than before!" One Elite Saiyan Soldier was checking on his scouter.

"His power level is going past 23,000-!" Dodoria was saying but his scouter exploding on his face had cut him off. Not just his scouter, but also everyone's except Frieza's. "And he keeps on getting stronger!"

"Ouji-sama…" the Saiyan guards muttered to themselves as they watched at their prince in awe and terror.

"Nnnnnngghh!" Vegeta grunted through his gritted teeth, his eyes narrowing into slits of anger as he felt the beast's primal bloodlust about to cloud his mind. He could hear its horrifying growl in his ears, whispering at him to kill and destroy. He looked down on his shaking fists and opened them, his fingers twitching in anticipation to rip his victims apart.

The councilmen who were hiding behind Broly, Kakarot and Raditz looked over at the prince in fear. While King Vegeta and Prince Tarble both could not believe what they're sensing. The prince is about to go berserk and no one is going to stop him if he does. If Frieza could do it, it might end up with the crown prince's death. And the king could not take it.

"Vegeta! Stop!" The king cried out, pleading his son to back down. The prince decided not to let his father stop him once again just as he did when his mother was killed. His father's pleads only raised his fury even further and then... he snapped!

"GWAAAAAAAOOOOOHHHH!" They heard the raging roar of the mighty Oozaru echoed above them and then, Prince Vegeta screamed in agony.

"Gaaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaahhh! Haaaaaaaaaaah! Yaaaaaaaah!"

His hands went up on the sides of his head as his body quivered uncontrollably, feeling his powers flow out of control inside of him. He cried out in extreme agony as his mind has finally been clouded by his rage, primal thirst for blood and destruction. His blue aura turned into dark purple in an instant and the surroundings turned scorching hot immediately. The thunder roared like bells of hell as Vegeta's wild battlecry reverbrated across the planet.

"He's losing control! He's going to kill us all!" cried out the Saiyans before they were sent rolling into the ground by the powerful wind the prince was summoning. "Noooo! Ouji-samaaaaa!"

With a final roar into the sky, Vegeta's aura burst into the skies. In a flash, he disappeared from where he stood and unleashed his wrathful attack on the Frieza Army, beating each soldier with extreme cruelty. His movements flowed gracefully and yet his techniques were efficient and merciless, killing his enemies in a single blow and a gruesome manner. Even as the soldiers tried to team up against him, the Saiyan royal's speed was unbelievable and was too much for them to follow. Everyone watching on the sidelines could only gape in awe and fear as they found blood and gore bursting out from here and there. Screams of terror, gurgles of blood and last breaths filled the air.

After one minute, Vegeta stood at the center of the soldiers' mutilated corpses that surrounded him. His crimson eyes glared at the Emperor with such rage, lips pulled away from his bared fangs. Blood of his victims painted his armor and his face, making him look like the Grim Reaper, the Prince of Death. His tail was bristling behind him, reacting along his boiling ire.

"My, my… I'm impressed. Looks like he's finished all of my other soldiers I brought with me," Frieza smiled.

"Unbelievable…" Dodoria gasped in shock.

"I-I can't believe this. I've never seen him go like this before." Raditz gasped fearfully.

"Yeah," Kakarot agreed. "This was the first time I've seen him so angry. I thought he's lost control of himself."

"I won your deal. Now, get out of my planet before you end up with the same fate as your pathetic soldiers!" Vegeta snarled. Even his voice had become distorted that someone could feel his rage and bloodlust in it.

Frieza just watched at him as if he was something he saw in the shopping mall that caught his greatest interest. After witnessing Prince Vegeta's capabilities, he finally decided he wanted this crown prince to become his prized possession. He has never found such warrior in his lifetime. Someone with great ruthlessness, a killing machine with unbelievable desire for blood and destruction once the beast inside him has been unleashed.

What more if he fully awakens his true powers and transforms into his beast form under the full moon? What would become of him? The Saiyans wondered about the same thing. How about in the future since he's getting stronger every day? How much more if he indeed becomes a Super Saiyan?

Prince Vegeta just proved himself at being the deadliest and most dangerous Saiyan warrior the universe had ever seen.

"No, I don't think so." Frieza said.

"What?!"

"The deal isn't over yet, Vegeta-san. I still have two soldiers left over."

Frieza turned to Zarbon and Dodoria, "Zarbon-san, Dodoria-san, please proceed." He told them.

"As you wish, milord." Zarbon and Dodoria bowed before they finally stepped up to fight Vegeta.

The Saiyans behind tensed as the watched the Emperor's two most powerful fighters walk towards their crown prince. They knew this would end up badly on the prince's side now.

Vegeta crouched down and posed in his battle stance. Zarbon and Dodoria smiled at him. Vegeta felt annoyed by the look on their faces, they both seem confident. This might be it. A battle he was unsure if he could win or not. For the first time in his life, he felt doubt in his capabilities. He could sense great power coming from the green haired guy, not much on the pink monstrosity but with two of them tagging on him together, it might become a problem on his side. His only chance to win is to simply overpower Dodoria and finish him off first.

"I guess it's time for us to teach this monkey his first lesson in etiquette. What do you say, Dodoria?" Zarbon said.

"Hahaha! He will learn never to go against the Galactic Empire!" Dodoria exclaimed.

"Hmph! Try me!" Vegeta snorted arrogantly.

The fight wasn't that long and Vegeta found himself at the mercy of the two completely ruthless warriors. For the first time in his life, the Saiyan Crown Prince found himself defeated, snuffed out of the battlefield as if he was a helpless child. All his techniques and powers were useless against a tag team of these two. They worked completely in sync, if only he was able to beat that annoying pink punk, he'd win the fight. But no, their combined strength was too much for even himself.

The Saiyans could only watch in horror as their prince get beaten by those two soldiers, even the opposition in the council who were secretly rooting for Zarbon and Dodoria to kill off their arrogant crown prince. The King and his second son froze in complete terror while Kakarot and Raditz were tensed. The two generals bared their teeth, restraining themselves from saving the prince they swore to protect with their lives.

Finally broken and defeated, he watched as Zarbon lifted him up by the collar of his battle worn armor. The smile on his pretty face angers the Saiyan deep inside.

"So this is the end for the great Crown Prince of the Saiyans, huh?" Zarbon mocked. Vegeta could only grunt in protest, unable to move even a single finger. His visions and thoughts were all blurred by now as he was about to slip into unconsciousness. His ears rang due to his pain. "I admit you are interesting. You are indeed a fearsome warrior but not powerful enough to match me and Dodoria in power. I guess in the end, you're not different to the rest of your monkey kind."

Zarbon laughed before he turned to the Saiyans on the sidelines in a cruel manner, silently daring them to step and save their arrogant prince. He gradually raised a glowing right hand to deliver the finishing blow.

"Hold it, Zarbon," Frieza abruptly ordered. The green haired reptile like soldier quickly halted his attack on the crown prince. The galactic emperor turned to the fearful Saiyans curiously. "Do you wish to save your foolish prince? If so, I am willing to spare his life if you agree to sign the treaty."

"No!" Vegeta wished he could tell his father and his people. He went through all these only to fail to stop this madness so miserably. He could feel his anger growing inside of him and out of his rage, he pulled out a miraculous energy and fired a ki blast at Zarbon, that sent the pretty boy rolling on the ground and losing his grip on the resilient prince. Vegeta dropped hard to the ground on his behind, panting in exhaustion. He could feel pain all over his body. It felt like it wanted to give out to its demand to bring him to unconsciousness. Vegeta shook his head as he fought through the haze of darkness trying to take over his visions. He slowly picked himself up and glared at his opponent with unwavering defiance that speaks volume. He couldn't speak but he knows Frieza would get the message.

Not far away, everyone was amazed by that miracle, how could Vegeta somehow pull it off was a big mystery to them. Even Dodoria was not able to move in shock.

A furious growl erupted from Zarbon as he picked himself up and turned his hateful eyes towards the annoying Saiyan brat. That last attack barely did any damage to Zarbon's pretty face. But his once beautifully braided green hair had been turned into a mess that made his head look like a bird's nest.

"Why you little brat…" Zarbon snarled in pure, unadulterated rage. "I will fucking kill you, monkey prince!" he roared as he blindly charged at Vegeta. But before he could even send the killing blow, Vegeta finally gave out against his own desires. The Saiyan Crown Prince collapsed into the ground. With that, Frieza immediately ordered Zarbon to stop and calm down, which his soldier did so.

"Take your Crown Prince to your medical bay and he could be saved," Frieza ordered the Saiyans. With that, the Saiyan Generals and elite soldiers immediately scampered towards their unconscious and dying crown prince. Raditz carefully lifted Vegeta in his huge, muscular arms, and Kakarot put his hand over his brother before the three disappeared to thin air.

King Vegeta just froze in his position, staring blankly at where his son previously laid. It was obvious in his eyes that he was afraid, completely frozen with fear for his first born son's life.

"Vegeta," Frieza called to the Saiyan king who slowly stepped up and kneeled before the galactic emperor.

"Y-Yes, milord." King Vegeta muttered.

"I am truly impressed by your first born son's abilities, congratulations," Frieza said. "He's one stubborn fool. Bold, rebellious and arrogant but he is indeed the soldier I was always looking for. His sheer ruthlessness in battle and power caught my interests. I decided I want him to work for me."

"My apologies, milord. I am truly grateful that you have appreciated the Crown Prince, but I doubt he will submit himself willingly." King Vegeta muttered.

"Oh, he would do it. One day, Vegeta, he would submit himself to me. I'm sure of it."

Everyone gaped at those words. How would Lord Frieza plan to make their stubborn and rebellious Crown Prince submit to him? Whatever it was, it doesn't feel good.

"For now, I decided to postpone this treaty for the sake of your crown prince. I will send news of my return soon and I expect him to be ready. I will have a nice talk with him when the time comes."

"Yes, milord."

"Thank you, Saiyans. Farewell for now. Until the day of my glorious return!"

With that Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria entered their huge, saucer shaped spaceship and took off the planet.

"Lord Frieza, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why did you spare Prince Vegeta's life? And also decided to postpone the treaty?" Zarbon asked hours later after he has fixed his hair and his looks.

The Galactic Emperor smiled at his reflection in the glass where he overlooked at the stars they passed by as they returned to his base planet.

"I find that monkey prince to be an interesting specimen. A unique gem I was searching for my entire life. If I ever get my hands on that boy, I am sure I have the most dangerous, most resilient and most ruthless soldier on my side. If I am able to break him, I could make him an uncontrollable killing machine who would kill and destroy in my name. He will become my greatest soldier and perhaps, my heir to the Galactic Empire."

Zarbon and Dodoria's eyes widened in horror. Their master has found that great potential on that monkey prince? They cringed at the thought of them bowing down to that little brat as their new master in the future. Frieza simply shrugged and thought of great things he could make use out of the Saiyan Crown Prince. That is  _if he survives_.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Once the Galactic Emperor and his two soldiers left, King Vegeta and Prince Tarble went to the royal hospital to check on their dying crown prince.

A few minutes earlier, the royal medical bay went on hysteria when General Raditz and General Kakarot arrived with the dying and badly beaten crown prince. Malaka and his group quickly tended to Prince Vegeta and placed him on the emergency unit medical machine. This was the first time they have found the prince in such terrible condition. They even doubt his chances of survival and yet Malaka knew he has to do his very best to help the prince survive this, or he might be killed by the Saiyans, of course.

When the king and the second prince arrived, Malaka bowed before them and reported their findings. He grimly told them, "Based on his condition, we highly doubt his chances of survival. Eighty-twenty, your majesty. But we are doing the best we could do in order to help him live."

The king barely showed any of his emotions as he watched at his first born fight for his life inside the medical machine. He tried his best not to be overwhelmed by the heaviness it brought in his chest. He felt like his world had crumbled before him. His other son reacted differently though, Tarble came running towards the medical machine in tears. He looked like he will lose not only his older brother but the person who became the mother he never had too. His only protector, the only person who loved him like a real family.

"Niisaaaaaan!" Tarble cried out to his older brother. "Niisan! Vegeta-niisan! Y-you'll survive this, right? I know you would. Please don't die. Please, you cannot die, niisan. Promise me, you'll live."

King Vegeta watched silently at his sons, his heart breaking to pieces inside of him. At any moment, he might lose his only worthy heir. The son who had never gained his love. The king felt deep regret that he might not have the chance to properly apologize for all that he missed out as a father. For all the things he has done and never or could have done if not for his cowardice to tell his son the things he wanted to hear. He suddenly heard Zorn's voice in his mind, repeating those words he told of him yesterday.

_"What he actually needs the most… is a father."_

Unable to control his emotions anymore, he turned around, made a few strict orders to Malaka, Raditz and Kakarot never to allow anyone to see the crown prince aside from himself and the second prince, before he went back to his own private quarters. He told everyone aside from Zorn to leave him alone, and broke down for the second time since his queen's death.

Once again, he will lose his first born just the way he lost her. All because of his greedy decisions. He realized he failed as a husband, as a father and as a king. He greatly blamed himself for it.

"I… I don't know what to do, Zorn. Right now, I feel so helpless and weak. I have no power to save Vegeta from death. I was a coward, I just froze in fear and watched just as he was beaten by those freaks. I know I have no power to save him that's why I froze in there, cowering and couldn't do anything about it. Perhaps, Vegeta was right about me at all. I am indeed a coward, I couldn't do anything right at all."

Zorn listened to the king's melancholic statements and sympathized with his majesty. "Your Majesty, please do not blame yourself. I am sure the crown prince understands you deep inside his heart. He just couldn't find it in himself to express it outwardly."

"He was willing to give up his life for the sake of the Saiyan pride he strongly believed in. It was my fault I didn't see through his perspective. You were right. All I saw were his stubbornness and spoiled rotten attitude. I never realized how much he's worth. If Vegeta dies, no one is strong enough to keep the royal bloodline in the throne. Tarble won't be able to do it, while I… I will forever feel the guilt of placing my son's life because of my own ambitions."

"Please be strong, your majesty, most especially at times like this. I'm sure that's what Prince Vegeta always wanted to show you. I think he's trying to show you how to be strong, just as what you and Queen Saya wanted him to be. Believe in him. We should just have faith in his strength. We know he will survive this. He's strong and proud, he will not die."

King Vegeta nodded grimly. "Yes, Zorn. You are right."

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

At the royal council's office, the councilmen received a report about the crown prince's condition. After the reporter has left, the members discussed about the impending death of the heir to the throne.

Horenso, the Minister of Government Affairs snickered in disappointment, "Somehow, I regret this has to end like this way. It seems that his arrogance and that big mouth of his had finally paid off and brought him his own death."

"I couldn't understand why Lord Frieza still decided to give him a chance to fight for his life like this. He should have killed that bad mouthed prince off!" Kabu, the Minister of Finance said.

"Perhaps, he wished for the crown prince to pay dearly for his actions and have a painful death in which he would painfully struggle. It was a cruel fate." Nasu, the Minister of Technology muttered.

The three ministers smiled in victory as they turned to the Prime Minister, who had a cruel look of someone whose evil plans are going in his way.

"Prime Minister Paragus, what do you think? Should we prepare ourselves for Prince Vegeta's funeral?" Horenso suggested.

Paragus smirked, "Do what you like. For the meantime, I'll have to tell Broly the good news of his upcoming coronation as the new heir to the throne!"

He turned on his scouter to call his only son to tell him to prepare himself soon.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Broly listened to his father's news with an expressionless look on his face. He was astounded to hear from his father that Prince Vegeta was at the brink of death inside the royal medical bay. Instead of becoming excited of his father's great news, Broly felt anxious and stressed over what his father was trying to do. Being one of the crown prince's protectors and closest friends, (even if Paragus tried to tell him not to be friends with his  _'enemy'_ ), Broly knows better than his father about how resilient Prince Vegeta is. He hated to tell his father it's not time for his evil plans yet but he didn't dare to say it. He's more curious to see what happens once Vegeta is awake.

So he decided to come to the medical bay to visit his friends, but he was not allowed to enter the medical bay. He was met by Kakarot to whom he was able to ask about the crown prince's condition.

"He's stable now." Kakarot told him with a smile. With that news, Broly also let out a small smile of relief.

"I am glad to know that."

"Unbelievable, right? After all those beatings he received, when the doctors thought he won't survive this, he actually did." Kakarot said in awe.

"Yeah… He is amazing." Broly agreed though he sounded like he was not impressed by it. It was only typical of him to be that way. He barely talks and show emotion after all. "A true warrior indeed."

"Are you going to tell this to your dad? I'm guessing they're all thinking the crown prince is dying."

Broly looked down, "No, I won't."

Kakarot blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"Because I'd like to see how they would react to the prince's survival." Broly said still with his robotic flat voice.

"Heh! Sometimes, I couldn't tell which side you're really on." Kakarot snorted.

Broly didn't say anything upon Kakarot's comment though.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

After they have prepared for the crown prince's breakfast, Bulma and the cooks had a day off from cooking after receiving the news of the crown prince being sent to the medical bay. A few minutes earlier, she felt an uneasy feeling in her chest. She didn't know what it was about though. Then the news came to them. It would have been a relief that they won't be cooking lunch and dinner but the mess caused by the shaking of the planet earlier made them clean it up in the royal kitchen and their own quarters. She heard that the crown prince challenged the galactic emperor's soldiers to a fight. She felt contradicting emotions on the news, first was:  _"Serves that jerk right! That's what he gets for his arrogance!"_

Second was:  _"On second thought, he cannot die, not yet until I get my revenge on that monster!"_

And third was of Sadara,  _"Perhaps, because of that stupid prince, Sadara won't be coming tomorrow to train me. Of course, he will be on duty protecting that jackass."_

It made Bulma sad deep inside, somehow. Even so, she has decided to come to their secret meadow that evening. She just somehow, hoping he didn't forget his promise to train her in here tomorrow. She lied on the grass, filled with  _Diose Bejiita_  and watched at the stars by herself.

She wished Sadara was in here with her, realizing she missed him and his hobby of teasing her. She shook her head when she feels something uncomfortable in her chest. What is this feeling? Is it possible that she's falling for Sadara?

 _No, it cannot be. It shouldn't be._  Sadara should be her enemy because he will forever be on the crown prince's side. He said it himself!

But… She knows she likes Sadara more than any Saiyan she has met on the planet. More than Kakarot who was very kind to her. Has it something to do with Sadara's bad boy attitude? She knows she has a thing for bad boys.  _Bad boys, not ruthless monsters._ She blushed at the thought of Sadara. He looked badass the day he showed her his power when they first met at the Burokkori Bridge.

"Sadara-sama…" she said. "If only you could train me right now instead of tomorrow…"

"Aren't you an excited one, my cute little pup?"

Bulma gasped at the voice that suddenly came out of nowhere. She got up and found Sadara himself standing a few feet behind her. His dark cloak billowed softly against the wind. He looked like a true Grim Reaper's statue in the grass.

They stared at each other's eyes, allowing themselves to drown into its deepness. Both smiled in relief upon seeing each other.

"Sadara-sama," Bulma beamed.

Vegeta looked over at the blue haired woman in gratitude. A wide smirk stretched on his lips upon seeing the girl who he thinks has saved him of death. Yes, she saved him. She was one of the few reasons why he did his very best to fight against death that weighed on him and pulled him closer to oblivion. He didn't exactly know why she has also been one of the people he fought for to live but it doesn't matter now. He's alive. And he will show them all.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

_Three hours ago…_

As Vegeta finds himself falling deeper and deeper into the darkness brought by the overbearing weight of his incoming death, he struggled to survive, images of those he cared about, his people, his younger brother, his generals, his father and Bulma's beautiful face faded in his mind, their voices calling out to him, believing in him. She was there, hoping for the promise he gave her. He knows he cannot let them down. He wouldn't fail them all, especially his brother and her.

A flash of light abruptly exploded above his dark surrounding and blinded him for a moment. He saw a woman's figure he has been longing for appeared in front of him. Her flawless white skin, spiky black hair, sharp eyes and the armor she wore were all the same as he remembered them. What dream is this? Even so, this was such a happy dream for him for he was able to be with his beloved queen mother! She was there, smiling back at him with a grin as dazzling as the sun.

"Mama!"

Vegeta's voice echoed across the depths of this unending bright light. His mother raised her welcoming arms at him and he jumped into her like a toddler upon seeing his mother he waited for so long after she has come back at home. For some reason, he feels like a toddler himself. He realized he was crying.

He heard her giggle at him, as she rubbed his back.

"I have always waited for this moment, to be able to talk to you, my dear son." Saya said. "You fought well, I am very proud of you, but it's not yet time for you to go. You have a lot of people waiting for you."

"I know…" he cried.

"Good, I only came in here to answer the question you have for me about what you should do with my  _idiotic mate."_  Saya laughed. "You sure do have a feisty mouth, my boy."

Vegeta laughed once and snuggled in her chest. Yes, he was a child in her presence.

"I need you to do what Zorn has advised you to do. You know he's right, Vegeta. Your father needs you just as he needed me. You are his son, the crown prince of all Saiyans. You will have to carry the burden of his duties with him. If you think he was foolish for not doing anything, I ask that you open up your heart for him and listen to what he has to tell you. That way, you might understand him a little better."

"But mother, he never did anything to save you… or me…" Vegeta muttered. It's not like he wished for his father to help him during his battle, at least he should have seen in his father the desire to do something to defend him during the battle. But no, the king just stood and watched at him die, looking like some foolish coward.

"I do not wish to speak for your father but I suggest that you try to ask him why he didn't do anything. In this case, you have to be the one who should listen and understand. Your father tried to understand you the best he could. So please, do it… for me."

He didn't say anything about that though. There was silence between mother and son for a minute or two until the late queen broke it.

"You grew up to be the proud, powerful and wise prince I always wanted you to be. You have gained unimaginable powers that I was not able to perceive. I am very proud of you, my son. Promise me that no matter what happens, you will never forget who and what you are. If you continue to fight for what you believe what is right for your people, then perhaps… that power will awaken soon."

Vegeta looked up to his mother in surprise. "What power?" he asked curiously.

His mother simply smiled back at him before she gradually turned into small blue feathery lights that fluttered around his surroundings. The lights spun around him like they were glowing petals of  _Diose Bejiita_  being blown softly by the wind.

He abruptly felt his heart jolt loudly inside his chest, and then it started to beat quick and strong. He could feel his powers pulsed continually in his veins, filling every pore, cell and muscle with overwhelming energy. Realizing he was getting stronger, he decided to use this newfound power, he pushed through the weighing blackness with his arms. His strength continued building, pulsing, flowing inside of him. It was intensely burning, overwhelming everything he felt. He roared.

In reality, the medical sensors created loud noises which alarmed Malaka and his assistants to check over what was happening to the crown prince. But the medical bay started to tremble at someone's ki going out of control. They tried to ignore the shaking to do what they should be doing and they were shocked to witness something unbelievable.

"He's gaining consciousness, Doctor Malaka!" informed the white haired doctor as he checked on the live scanning machine telling them the activities of the brain.

They all looked over the prince inside the medical tank, the blue liquid that he was immersed in was boiling because of his rising power. Malaka turned to the glass and pleaded, "Your highness, Prince Vegeta! Can you hear me? It's me, Malaka. Please calm down and control your powers! We couldn't get a good reading of your condition if you power up like that!"

The prince's eyebrows furrowed as his shoulders and fingers twitched in response to the doctor's voice. His power has finally stabled yet it didn't go down. The trembling of the ground had stopped but the boiling of the liquid didn't. Instead, the doctors find Prince Vegeta's blue aura gently changing to flaming red, leaking out of his injuries and healing them all gradually. They gaped at such unbelievable ability; it felt like they were watching a video of normally healing injuries in a fast forward. They never witnessed anything like this before. They all stared at the prince and swore they found his hair flashed red in just a brief second before it returned to its normal black.

"What the hell just happened?" breathed Malaka's other assistant, Geno.

Malaka turned to the machines that showed them the conditions of his patient to find all of Vegeta's vital stats and physical state has been normalized.

"Unbelievable! He's… He's all healed!" The reptile-like doctor gasped. "Have General Nappa inform his majesty and the second prince immediately." Malaka commanded. Even he could not understand what just happened to the crown prince and he healed that  _fast._  He has never seen any Saiyan regenerate at that speed. But it doesn't matter now, at least the Crown Prince was all healed and good now.

A few minutes later, King Vegeta, Zorn, Tarble, Onio, Kakarot, Raditz and Broly arrived to witness the crown prince's awakening. None could understand how fast the prince was able to heal at that rate but they were all relieved to learn of the good news.

Malaka withdrew the blue medical liquid out of the tank and pressed the button to open the hatch. Vegeta, whose eyes were still closed, the prince shrugged to remove the lead sticking to the sides of his forehead, chest and back. His brows furrowed for a while and then he slowly opened his slanted, narrowed eyes as rose to his feet. As soon as he did that, everyone except the king and the second prince fell down to their knees and bowed their heads. He looked at everyone in the room with cold, hardened eyes, completely uncaring if he was standing before everyone completely naked. He lowered his gaze to his right fist and flexed his arm and his fingers, looking over at himself for a while. After he was satisfied by his fully healed body and the huge increase in his strength, Nappa walked over him to offer him his royal armor. He quickly dressed up and commanded Nappa, "Report."

Nappa turned his eyes to the King and was about to open his mouth when the King cut in,

"The Galactic Emperor decided to postpone the treaty for your sake, Ouji." King Vegeta said. The heir to the throne looked at his father and shrugged but didn't say anything. He found that glare on his father's eyes unnerving though.

After a few seconds of silence, the king told his first born son to follow him outside and Vegeta obeyed silently. It was already night, maybe it was 19h, the prince could only guess the time. When they came into the throne room, no one aside from them was inside. And it was dark, the only light that illuminated the room came from the moonlight passing through the stained glass windows. It gave the throne room a colorful glow. The two royalties silently walked across the aisle.

Once they were at the center of the room, with Prince Vegeta standing two feet behind his father, the king let out a long sigh and said indignantly, "You brat! How could you do that kind of stunt before the Galactic Emperor?! I never thought you were such an idiot to let your arrogance and pride get the best of your control!"

The prince rolled his eyes and angrily let out a breath before he decided to turn around to leave. He's not in the mood for his father's scolding. He's in a very foul mood and wanted nothing but to release the rage he was trying to bottle up inside of him.

But before he could turn around, King Vegeta said, "You made me worried!" and it made the prince stop on his tracks. The king slowly faced his first born son. His face filled with worry. "So worried and scared that I thought I was going to lose you!"

"You never did anything," Prince Vegeta muttered coldly, his tone piercing through the king's heart like they were icicles. "If you're truly afraid of losing me, why didn't you do anything?" he abruptly turned around to face his father, anger blazing in his obsidian orbs as he furiously shouted. "It was exactly the same as you did when that bastard killed mama! You just froze in there, cowering in fear while you watched at us as those bastards sniff the life out from us!"

The king could only look at his furious offspring with an uncomfortable gaze, unable to make eye contact and a coherent explanation for his own failure to protect his queen and his first born son.

"You know I wasn't powerful enough to go against them to save you both." the king said.

"You think it's all about physical strength, papa? If you weren't such a greedy idiot then none of it should have happened in the first place!" The prince roared.

"Yes, you are right, Vegeta. I am a greedy and cowardly king. A total failure of a husband and a father. But I tried to do what I thought was best for you, your mother and our people." the king admitted.

"Tch!" Vegeta gritted his teeth as he darted his eyes away from his foolish father.

King Vegeta looked down when he sensed that his son had fitected his gaze away. Finally having a little courage to say his explanation, he asked him, "Do you remember the reason why your mother died?"

"Because you tried stealing something meant for someone's master for yourself." Prince Vegeta mumbled with sheer disinterest.

"It's not for  _my_  own sake. It was for  _you._  Your mother always wanted to give you the best things in the universe. And I cannot say it could be considered stealing if the pillow came from our own. The pillow was made by our people to be the best only for you and Frost wanted the best of it for himself. I have no idea how he heard about us but it seems the Galactic Empire has always been watching at us, most especially you. I exchanged the best one from the less better one, not much of a difference but Frost was able to notice that very small detail. He sent a hit man to kill you and Saya but she protected us by giving her life away to finish the powerful hit man off."

Vegeta scoffed at the tragic story that started because of a stupid thing such as claiming the best pillow in the universe. He wanted to leave but the idea of his mother stopped him, her words in his dream coming back to him.  _"Open up your heart and listen to what your father is going to tell you._  It made his feet glued to where he stood.

"At that time, I could only watch at her helplessly." King Vegeta continued his dramatic autobiography storytelling and the prince was forced to listening to every word his father spouted.

"I cannot do anything to save her. I feel so powerless to do anything. I am afraid if I do something again, he would go after you and then I would lose you too. So I didn't do anything in order to protect you. Call me a coward, but I did it to save you! I am not as powerful and resilient as you are, Vegeta, or nearly as powerful as Frost or Frieza. The only thing I could do is not to do anything!"

The King couldn't help the tears that flowed out of his eyes now, his voice hoarse and filled with regret and anger at himself. The crown prince gaped at the sight of his crying father. This turned into an emotional story telling now and Prince Vegeta realized this was the first time he saw his father act like this. This really could be serious.

"I did it against the opposition in the council and to the Galactic Empire! All because I didn't want to lose you the way I lost your mother! But all you could see was my failure as your father! You never considered how hard it was for me to forget the Saiyan Pride I taught you so much in order to protect you! I had no one but Zorn at my side! Ruling the Saiyans alone was so hard for me, stressful even, especially when the people around me could only give me fake respect and were stabbing me behind my back! And then, with all my troubles and problems as king comes along my problems with you as your father! Even if I needed you so much to be on my side, you were never there because of your selfishness and childishness!

"You have no idea how much I blamed myself for letting you grow up to become an irresponsible and rebellious brat. I knew it was my fault because I was never a father to you. I tried to do so, but one glance at you I knew you'll shut me out the way you always do. The knowledge that you would distance yourself from me even further is what made me so afraid."

At those words, Vegeta felt a sudden guilt creep inside his hardened heart. So that was the reason why his father always tried to restrain himself from opening up.

"But today… When I saw you about to die, struggling to fight for your life… I never felt so afraid my entire life! It feels like the universe has crumbled before me when I saw you in that state. And once again I blamed myself for it. I was losing all my hopes when Zorn suggested me something that I never did before.

"He told me to believe in you, to believe in your strength. That's when I realized how much you worth for me, what you've been trying to tell me all this time. I may not be as powerful and resilient as you, but you tried to show me how to become one. You know how much it relieved my heart when I finally believed in you that you would survive through this. I somehow felt guilty knowing how much Tarble believes in you when I, your very own father, was never able to do that. Now, I finally understand it all, my son. I see it all now."

Vegeta was stumped when he found his father falling to his knees before him. "Papa…" his tears falling as he watched at his father.

"Forgive me for all the things I have done and the things I never did for you. I promise you, I will do my best to make it up to you. I didn't want another day when I won't be able to make it up to you." King Vegeta told his son.

The words he waited for so long and the sight of his kneeling father was too much for his hardened heart to bear. He never imagined his most awaited day to be this much. His guilt became heavier upon seeing his father do this to him, realizing how much he's worth to him no matter what. He stubbornly told himself that he didn't care, that he's eager to turn his back on his own father for as long as he could help it. But he always knew he was willing to forgive his father if he realized his faults. And he did, and the prince also found himself feeling guilty upon learning how his pride and stubbornness has given his father so much pain and sacrifices. Yes, he was indeed a selfish son too. He has his own mistakes. But the king has tried to defend him, to hide away his mistakes and take it on himself so he could protect him. He realized that regardless of everything that has occurred in between them, the man kneeling and crying in front of him, the once proud king he used to idolize as a child is still his father that he could never be replaced within his heart.

Prince Vegeta forced himself to smile as genuinely as he could before he fell to his knees in front his father and wrapped his arms around him.

"There's no need to make up that much, papa. It was my fault why you never did in the first place. I'm sorry I became too much of a trouble to you but after all my efforts, it has finally dawned on you what I was trying to tell you all these years. I don't regret anything I have done. I should be the one making up." The prince said, laughing once and sniffing as he rubbed his eyes. His father smiled back at him, feeling nothing but pride on his first born son.

A few silent minutes have passed before father and son faced each other again.

"Now, I know I am ready. I am willing to share your burden as ruler of the Saiyans and the Planet Vegeta." The Crown Prince said as he averted his eyes on the empty throne, a golden high back chair with red velvet cushion at the top of a high platform behind them.

"Tomorrow morning, assemble the royal council and announce my upcoming regency. I will take over the throne on an interim and rule temporarily for your sake. That way, I will sniff out all of our enemies in the council,  _one by one."_

An evil smile crept over his lips.

 


	6. Episode 6: Training Starts

_It is nothing_  
_Even if I try to forget_  
_I cannot get rid of your words from my head_

 _Your hurtful words_  
_They are stinging me all day_  
_Those are bothering me_

 _Do you know about me?_  
_How much do you know about me?_  
_What do you know about me_  
_why do you rate me_  
_you cannot judge me by the way I look_  
_you are snobbish_

 _If you open your mind and read my mind_  
_Then you will get to know that I also have a hard time_

 _Please, open your ears_  
_At lease once, if you were me_  
_Do you thing you can react differently?_

_If you were me_

_From your hurtful words_  
_I bow my head_  
_Even though you said no_  
_My mind is still for you_  
_Can I go back to the past and change your mind_  
_So we can love each other again?_

_If you were me_

_Until the scar will be cured which you gave me_  
_Only the trace is visiting me which you left_  
_It makes me think about you_  
_Why am I looking for you today as well, why?_

 _If you open your mind and read my mind_  
_Then you will get to know That I also have a hard time_

 _Please, open your ears_  
_At lease once, if you were me_  
_Do you think you can react differently?_

_If you were me_

_When the cold wind is blowing_  
_I can hear your voice_  
_The words in my heart_  
_They hurt so much_

 _Even if I try to fall asleep_  
_I can hear your voice_  
_The words in my heart_  
_They hurt so much_

 _If you open your mind and read my mind_  
_Then you will get to know that I also have a hard time_

 _Please, open your ears_  
_At lease once, if you were me_  
_Do you thing you can react differently?_

 _If you were me, have it changed a bit?_  
_If you were me, are we still a couple?_  
_If you were me,is it not that bad?_  
_If you were me ._

_\- If You Were Me" by AOA_

_(Hwayugi OST)_

* * *

**Episode 6**

**Training Starts**

* * *

"I know I am ready, Papa. I'm now willing to share your burden as ruler of the Saiyans and the Planet Vegeta." The Prince said as he averted his eyes on the empty throne behind them.

"Tomorrow morning, assemble the royal council and announce my upcoming regency. I will take over the throne on an interim and rule temporarily for your sake. That way, I will sniff out all of our enemies in the council, _one by one."_

"B-But you cannot kill them, Ouji. The Saiyan Law protects them. If you do that, you will be dethroned."

"Who says I'm going to kill them? No papa, I will _play_ with them. A game of chess. Blood might spill but I won't be the one doing it. I promise."

The king nodded, trusting in his son's words. He knows his son isn't someone who is easily manipulated or fooled by anyone. He was suddenly reminded of his queen's feisty personality. He is indeed her son. "I believe in you, Ouji. My son."

The Prince smiled up to his father, "I know. But… from this day onward, I wish for you to be always at my side who will support me on my fights, who would stay with me even on my worst and weakest days and defend and protect me from my enemies. Be my father. If you do that for me, I promise you, I will do the same for you no matter what."

The king let out a warm hearted and grateful smile at his son's son. "Vegeta…"

"Do you promise me, papa?"

The king nodded. "Yes, my son. I promise."

"That's good to know." Prince Vegeta said. "For now, let's pretend this never happened. Let's make them believe we aren't still in good terms, this way I will be able to know their schemes."

An evil grin stretched upon his wide lips.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

At the royal council's office, the members were completely devastated by the news of Prince Vegeta's awakening. They cannot believe the prince has survived that beating. If they knew any better, the experience only made his powers grow exponentially. A Saiyan who has survived a near death grows more powerful than before, most especially if their opponent used to be more powerful than them. The stronger their opponent, the more powerful they become. And the fact that Prince Vegeta who was already powerful and has grown even more powerful because of the experience made the ministers feel threatened.

"I don't know how strong he has become, but considering his level of power this morning and what he has attained from that near death experience… and also the way he must feel after that great humiliation in his pride… I can't imagine what he's going to be like!" Kabu panicked.

"The prince has been fully healed within 13 hours even in that condition? I can't believe how fast that has happened! Did the doctors discover a way to heal our warriors that quickly?" Horenso said as he turned to Nasu, who is the Minister of Technology.

"I heard the doctors talking about it." Nasu said. "They said something happened to Prince Vegeta while he was inside the medical machine. The earthquake earlier was indeed his doing."

"What happened?" asked Kabu.

"They say they found his ki changing color."

"Changing color? That's only normal. The prince's ki is normally blue in color but it changes to purple or white depending on his mood."

"No! It is completely different!"

"How different?"

"They said his ki suddenly turned…" Nasu flicked his hand and fired a small ki beam towards the candle's wick. "Like this. A crimson flame."

"Crimson flame? A fire?"

"And when it did, all his injuries begin to heal quickly, almost instantly. At the same moment, they think they have also seen his hair flash red."

"Red hair?"

"Yes, and I have no idea what that meant either."

At the end of the table, Paragus listened to their conversation with great interest. The three ministers turned to their leader.

" _It's completely different from what Broly could do. We have no idea if this form is stronger than what Broly is capable of. If this keeps up then Prince Vegeta might really be able to become a Legendary Super Saiyan or something more than that."_ Paragus thought.

No one should be stronger than the Legendary Super Saiyan himself! His son, Broly was the one who has achieved that form long before. However, they kept the boy's powers a big secret to the royal family who strongly believes that Prince Vegeta is the one prophesied to become the Super Saiyan. Paragus do not trust anyone of them to be kind enough once they learned of Broly's powers. They might have him killed because they would see him as a threat to Prince Vegeta.

So with Nasu's help, they sealed the boy's true powers and kept it under controlled by the jewelries he wore on his body. With these things, Broly was able to live as a normal Saiyan warrior, without the uncontrollable rage, power and bloodlust of the true Legendary Super Saiyan.

Prince Vegeta was completely different from Broly. While he has enough rage, power and bloodlust in him whenever he feels like it, he can still control himself and his actions, making him fully aware of them. Maybe it was the reason why he doesn't transform yet or he was not powerful enough or maybe he wasn't really the one meant to be. After all, the Super Saiyan of legend only appears once in every three thousand years. And Broly is the Super Saiyan of Legend on this time.

It's possible the doctors only hallucinated when they saw Vegeta's hair changing color, but how do they explain his impossibly quick regeneration? Even Broly cannot do that thing. Is it a new level of power or transformation nobody has ever achieved? How does it par against the powers of a Super Saiyan?

Paragus was threatened by this.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

After hearing the words of his father, Vegeta felt a lot better. He was glad and relieved, his earlier foul mood already forgotten. He decided he would want to see Bulma right now and decided to dress up as Sadara. He didn't find her in the kitchen or the cooks' quarters so he decided to search out for her ki signature instead. His senses brought him to his meadow, where he found her lying on the grass and looking all sad. He watched at her behind the trees for a moment and heard her mutter something which made him laugh from the bottom of his heart.

"Aren't you an excited one, pup?" he surprised her with his words and she quickly shot up from the grass like someone who had her back pricked by cactus and to look at him with huge, appalled eyes.

"Sadara-sama." she gasped his alias with a tone of relief. She sounded like she was happy to see him tonight. He looked into her dazzling blue eyes and drowned himself at the sight of it. He was grateful of her, that she was one of the people who saved him from death because she was waiting for him. It doesn't matter if she sees him as another person and not his true self, after all being Sadara is just a disguise to show the world that the crown prince of all Saiyans has a good side. They're like the two sides of the same coin. They are still the same.

Vegeta sauntered forward towards Bulma and asked, "What are you doing in here at this late hour, woman? Our training session starts tomorrow. Don't be so excited of something I know you will regret someday."

Bulma pouted back, looking like a child who was told by her parents to go to bed. "I can't sleep." she mumbled.

Vegeta leaned forward, looking up at her blue eyes and smiled mischievously, "You cannot sleep because you miss me, don't you?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, and hit him on the back of his head playfully. The nerve of this little brat! "Tch! Stop being so conceited! Who says I'm missing you?"

Vegeta froze when she abruptly hit him like that. Scowling deeply, he sent a murderous glare but she didn't notice it. He shook his head and decided to let that one slip and forget it. 

"Bwahahaha!" Vegeta laughed, "Well, you haven't seen your master for the entire day! Come on, it's only natural for a pet to miss her master."

"I am not your pet, you crazy monkey!" Bulma immediately spat back.

"Hmmmm..." Vegeta made a doubtful expression just to tease her.

Bulma gritted her teeth in annoyance, "Aaaaargh! Believe what you want! So what the hell are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be protecting that jerk you call your _'crown prince'_ you were so loyal to?"

"I'm done with my nursing duty and I'm not on guarding duty as well." Sadara replied.

"Aren't you his protector?!"

"I told you I'm not on duty today! Kakarot and Raditz do!" Vegeta said as he sat down on the grass. "And the crown prince has recovered now. I think he's back in his palace and resting on his bed."

Bulma sat beside him, looking at him with disbelieving blue eyes, "Really? But I heard he was dying! I mean, I heard he was beaten to death by that Galactic Emperor, right?"

Vegeta abruptly looked at her, anger flashing in his dark eyes at being reminded of that.

"Why? You wished for him to die, didn't you?" he said in a low voice. Bulma completely missed the cold anger in his tone.

She shrugged his shoulders as she said, "Well, I'm not going to lie that I thought he deserved to rot in hell for all eternity but I didn't want him to die yet! I was the one meant to kill him, remember?"

"Tch!" Vegeta snorted at her words at he averted his eyes away from her.

"Of course, he cannot die when I never had my revenge against him!"

"Pffft..! Hahahahahahaha!" Vegeta laughed, his anger immediately fended off by her dream of killing him one day. That's the reason why he was so fascinated of her. He was looking forward to that day. "Of course, he doesn't die that easily, woman. I told you he's perfectly fine now."

"That's good then. I was worried I won't be able to land even a single punch on his ugly face!"

"Hmph! You cannot judge a person's looks and say he's ugly when you never even met him in person!"

"His monstrous heart is what makes him ugly!" Bulma told him. Then she looked at him curiously, "Anyways, what does the crown prince look like?"

"Why are you so curious now?" Vegeta grinned as he leaned at her and glowered his dark eyes up to hers. "Just look at me." he said thoughtlessly.

An awkward silence came in between them as she stared at him wide eyed. Vegeta froze when he  realized what he was saying, silently berated himself for his stupidity and decided to joke about it so she won't get suspicious about what he just thoughtlessly blabbered. "Look at me! He is as handsome as I am! Bwahahahahahahahaha!" he threw his head back and laughed boisterously to cover up his actions.

"Argh! You're so full of yourself!" Bulma growled as she pulled away from him, completely irritated with his high-handedness but she immediately relented. "But I have to admit, you might look more handsome than he ever was. You know how to smile and laugh, while Prince Vegeta only knows how to frown and scowl."

"You're wrong." Vegeta told her. "He smiles and laughs too you know."

"Perhaps whenever he was killing people and destroying planets!" Bulma huffed with a sarcastic exclamation.

They fell into silence. Vegeta was aghast at her cruel words and stared at Bulma with pained eyes, feeling hurt by her show of hatred and disgust of the real him. He quickly realized how much this situation was a difficult one for him. He was interested on this woman and now they formed an unlikely camaraderie and became comfortable with each other. It was a good feeling but the knowledge that she only sees him as a good person when he disguises as Sadara is uncomfortable for him. She sees his real self, the Saiyan Crown Prince Vegeta, differently. She hated the true him so deeply. Somehow, Vegeta finally understood how his father might have felt. Hiding so much pain and sacrifices even your true self for the sake of not losing someone important to you. The things he despised of his father was something he was exactly doing now with Bulma. He was afraid that he will lose her once she finds out the truth about him. He shrugged upon such discovery within himself, and angered, for he was living on a lie and he thinks of how unbecoming of a warrior this action was. He decided that he would tell her the truth soon, once he thinks the timing is right.

For now, he has to find a way to ease off the situation. He has to make her trust him so it would be a lot easier for her to accept him once he admits the truth to her. Whatever happens next, he guessed it shouldn't matter to him though.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

The next morning… The royal family, the council and a few news writers has assembled in the throne room.

"I have summoned all of you in here to announce the crown prince's upcoming regency!" King Vegeta declared.

The opposition in the council's eyes went as huge as saucers as they looked at the king in shock. They cannot believe the things they heard. Has Prince Vegeta agreed upon taking the throne? They all turned their disbelieving eyes towards the crown prince who stood confidently a step before his father. He was glaring down at them with his cold, calculating eyes and they shrugged fearfully as they put their heads and eyes down.

Prince Vegeta's eyes narrowed at their obvious actions. Just as he thought, these fools are a bunch of cowards.

"As you all know, Prime Minister Paragus suggested for this measure in order to teach the crown prince his actual responsibilities once he has taken over the throne. I will not actually go down as king but I am willing to give the prince the throne temporarily in order to prepare him on his duties as future king. I have also found myself to be incoherent and stressed with my own duties that is why I seek some time to rest as well. The crown prince will take over my position for the time being. Prepare yourselves for the declaration of the Crown Prince's Regency in two weeks!"

"Yes, your Majesty!" The royal council said in unison.

Prince Vegeta looked down upon the bowing Saiyans below him and sorted out each and every one of them. Basing his observation on his ki senses and their body language, he already know who his enemies were. He turned his dark eyes over the Prime Minister's direction, the leader of the opposition, his greatest enemy in the council. If not for Saiyan Law, Vegeta would have killed all of them and find new and trustworthy people to be on his side. But he's not a fool. He doesn't trust anyone among these old men, most especially that Paragus.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

An hour after the council assembly, Paragus and his men talked about the news of the crown prince's upcoming regency.

"So he has decided to take over the throne?" Horenso snickered. "He's crazy! Everyone knows he's still a child and never had any experience to rule! What does he think of becoming a king? A child's play?! Tch!"

"Come on, Minister Horenso. We all know he's not a fool. Have you felt how he glared at us earlier in the throne room? It seems he has an idea we are his enemies!"

"Impossible, Minister Kabu. Everybody knows Prince Vegeta is an abnormal one! And glaring at everyone is his favorite hobby so what's new about that?"

"I still couldn't shake a bad feeling about this. It feels like he's planning something that's why he agreed to take the regency."

"What else do you expect from a haughty, bossy and overconfident brat? We all know the crown prince isn't ready yet. And I am sure he knows it himself but he was clinging to his pride so he does not show his doubts of his abilities." That was Nasu.

"Like the Prime Minister said, it is much easier to dethrone him that way." Horenso said.

The guard standing outside their office suddenly announced, "The Crown Prince is here!"

At that announcement, the council members' eyes widened unexpectedly. What is the crown prince doing in here? The door opened and revealed Prince Vegeta who entered the council office in his graceful royal walk. All ministers present, including Prime Minister Paragus, rose to their seats and lowered their heads in fake respect.

"Yo," Vegeta smirked smugly at the council members. He fixed his cold, bossy glare at each and everyone before him.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Bulma was strolling around the palace when she found Gure outside the second prince's palace gates. The dainty, round headed girl was wandering around just like her.

"Gure!" Bulma called as she sprinted towards her friend. The gray skinned little girl turned her head and smiled.

"Miss Bulma!" Gure joyfully recognized with a bright grin as she jumped towards her.

"I haven't seen you in a while! How have you been?" Bulma asked.

"I'm good. Prince Tarble and Master Onio have been very kind with Gure all this time."

"I see." Bulma said. "So Prince Tarble isn't here too? I heard Prince Vegeta isn't in his palace too."

"Yes, they're all in the throne room for a council assembly. How about you? It must be pretty tough and intimidating working in the crown prince's palace."

"Not as much as I expected. I'm being treated well by Chef Celerie and my co-workers. Also, Sadara and Kakarot too. They were all being good to me. I guess the Saiyans in the palace are different than those on the outside."

"So, have you ever seen Prince Vegeta?"

"No. The palace has always been very strict every time he's around. Nobody is allowed to look directly towards him except for his four generals."

"Well, he is the ruthless and most powerful crown prince after all. So it is true he is very different from his brother. Prince Tarble is very humble and polite towards others and he treats us as if we were his equal. He's like a friend of ours instead of a royalty whom we serve."

"Well, it's good he is unlike his brother who is a jerk."

Gure giggled and whispered on Bulma's ear, "Hey, did you know what the other palace workers call the crown prince around here?"

"What?"

"They say he is a half blooded prince. Half demon-half-monkey. A Saruyasha!"

Bulma laughed at the nickname. "Saruyasha! That's a good one. Hahaha."

"Who are you calling a Saruyasha?!" a voice abruptly came out of nowhere and the two girls turned their heads up in the wall where a small shadowed figure stood with arms crossed over white plated armor. His dark hair rippled with the wind like a small burning flame. Because of the bright sun rays, Bulma could not see his appearance clearly. His sharp, narrowed eyes coldly looked down upon the two slave girls who both gaped at him in awe and fear.

Bulma suddenly felt her chest hardened at the sight of the boy, anger and fear swelling upon her pounding heart, "Is that… Prince Vegeta?" she muttered to herself. She didn't know he was so small.

"No, that is Prince Tarble, Miss Bulma."

The figure snorted out loud and he jumped off the wall to land gracefully before the two girls like some cat before he rose and straightened himself. He gave a light hearted chuckle.

"How funny, someone actually did mistake me for my big brother." Tarble said, amused.

"Prince Tarble," Gure said as she bowed down before her master. Bulma awkwardly stared at the second Saiyan Prince and found his physical looks looking quite familiar. He does remind her of someone…

"So you must be Miss Bulma, I heard many great things about you from Gure. I'm Tarble, pleased to meet you." The second prince said as he offered his hand towards Bulma, who was gaping at him.

He really does look familiar. He looks almost exactly like… Sadara?

After a few awkward seconds Bulma smiled back and took the boy's hand. "I-It's my pleasure to meet you too, your highness."

"I heard you are working for my brother as his cook. I hope it's not too toxic for you."

"Chef Celerie and the other cooks are kind to me."

"That's good to hear. Hey, come in and let's chat for a while. I would like to know you more."

Bulma accepted Tarble's invitation and as they chat along with Gure, Bulma realized how she finds this prince to be very polite, gentle and kind at heart. An innocent one. Very far from the evil, heartless bastard his older sibling is. She thinks she likes this boy too.

"So Miss Bulma, what planet are you from?" Tarble asked. "Your coloring is unique. I've never known anyone with such beautiful colors as you."

"I am from a planet called Earth."

Tarble's brows furrowed, "Earth?"

Bulma averted her eyes down, suppressing her ire upon remembering what happened, "It was destroyed a very long time ago. I was taken here to be a slave."

"Your planet was purged and destroyed by a Saiyan. It's awful." Tarble said.

"Yes."

Tarble found Bulma's expression to be very dark and so he apologized.

"I'm sorry but I didn't mean to upset you. I was only curious because I find you very unique. Whoever led that purge must be an awful person. Alien slaves on Planet Vegeta were all taken from different purges of planets they find profitable for sale. You said your planet was destroyed immediately after taking worthy slaves away?"

"Yes, your highness." Bulma muttered.

"I've never experienced going on purging missions because I totally disagree with the ways of my people. But as far as I know, destroying a planet isn't allowed during a purge."

Tarble's eyes narrowed. He thinks he knows who destroyed Bulma's home planet already. For the fact that only a royalty is capable of leading the destruction of a purged planet due to reasons unknown.

"Unless the leader finds your planet and your people as a big threat to the Saiyan Empire or to himself," Tarble said. But why would his brother see the Earthlings as a threat? He couldn't understand. The girl has no fighting potential or any power at all. He refused to believe Vegeta did it because he just wanted to satisfy his blood lust because if he did, this girl shouldn't be in here.

"A threat? Why would we become a threat to your people?" Bulma asked, completely at loss.

Tarble smiled, he didn't even know the answer to that question. "I have no idea. But enough of that. Let's talk about something else. Something less gloomy. Let's see… Why don't you tell me some happy things? I would like to hear good stories from you."

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

"What has brought you in here, your highness?" asked Paragus, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in his chest and spine upon feeling the pair of evil eyes focusing on his direction.

The crown prince's eyes narrowed, "A delivery has arrived at the palace gates just now. I was especially curious because it was addressed to one of your lackeys in here. Do you have any idea what it is?"

The three traitorous ministers behind Paragus flinched uncomfortably.

"Why did you order a lowly casket for one person when there are so many of you in here? Do you wish for me to fit all of you inside that thing? It seems too small for you all. Anyways, it's your choice. You'll be the one dealing with it anyways."

Vegeta's wide, imperious smirk shifted into a cold furious scowl, his eyes darkening with his wrath.

"Did you honestly think I would die yesterday and you were all too excited to prepare for my funeral?!" He roared all of a sudden. The bowing old men flinched and Vegeta hissed indignantly at them, baring his teeth. "Bad news, fools! Hell isn't ready to take me now! _Rushifah_ told me I should send him the souls of my enemies first!"

He took a few, slow steps forward towards Paragus and it took forever for the council members until he was before the Prime Minister face to face.

"But before that, I will play along with your little game. A game for the throne, isn't it?" The glare he was giving Paragus narrowed to slits of dander.

"I'll have you know by now that I don't play fair. Even so, I am no coward like you or your peons to attack someone from behind and manipulate others' greed for political power in order to win."

Even his voice turned dangerously low and chilly. He pulled his lips and showed them his creepiest grin that stenched with the blood of the hundreds of trillions of lives he savagely murdered for the entire eighteen years of his life. The air around the room abruptly turned icy, sending chilling waves of dread coarsing up through the spines of the foolish council and freezing them in their positions as if their bodies turned into ice statues.

"If you think you're smart because you outsmarted my father through manipulating his greed, you should know by now that it wouldn't work on me. I'm smarter than you or anyone else on this planet. I'm giving you fair warning, back off and don't you dare provoke my ire any further. If you continue this foolishness, I will make sure you wouldn't like the consequences of my wrath. I know you have a general idea what it means, right?"

Paragus' wide eyes were dilated with fear. Yes, he knew very well what the prince meant by that. Vegeta pulled away and tilted his chin up arrogantly as his smile turned genuine.

"About the casket, I appreciate the thought but I think you should keep it to yourselves as preparation for your own funerals. Thank you. That's all for now." he sarcastically announced.

After giving his fearsome warning, the Saiyan Crown Prince's petrifying evil eyes passed through each and every Saiyan in the room then he turned his heels and regally walked out of the office. But before he could walk out of the door, Paragus snapped out of his frozen state and exclaimed: "Y-You know very well that you cannot kill us! We are protected by Saiyan Law! And this act of threatening the council could be considered as an attempt to kill us! A grave threat!"

"Hmph!" Vegeta snorted loudly before he threw his head back and laughed out loud like a madman. "Bwahahahahahahahaha!" The sound of his vicious laughter made the council members shudder with dread. Has the crown prince snapped and lost his mind?

"What's so funny?!" demanded Paragus furiously, feeling terribly insulted by the crown prince's behavior.

"Your words, old man!" Vegeta answered, heaving for a breath. He slowly turned around and looked at the Prime Minister with his crazed, psycho looking eyes.

"I'm not the one attempting to kill anyone in here, fool! And I'm not even threatening you. It was a mere warning, Paragus. Why are you being so afraid? When I say to prepare for the consequences of the wrath, I didn't mean to say I will shed anyone's blood. Killing isn't in my options for now. I wouldn't want to return to the monster I was in order to deal with pathetic creatures like yourself. I have several other options to play with you and your little game, but none will require anyone's blood."

For the bloodshed on his part would trigger his bloodlust that he was trying to control within himself, he wouldn't want a repeat of the gruesome murders he just did yesterday. He thought he was about to lose his mind as he killed and fought the soldiers of the Galactic Empire. He wouldn't know what would happen to Planet Vegeta, the North Galaxy, the entire Universe or to himself if he truly lose control of his powers and his own bloodlust. He could become an uncontrollable killing machine. Something he wouldn't want to regret doing.

"You see, why would I waste my powers on someone like you when I could defeat you through simple methods such as speaking with sweet but poisonous words?"

Paragus gritted his teeth, going mad with the arrogance and pride of the brat before him. Seeing this reaction made the crown prince smile malevolently at him before he disappeared on the door.

" _Why you little brat…"_ Paragus hatefully thought as he glowered at where the crown prince had gone to. _"One day, Broly will laugh as he kills you slowly and painfully and you will realize that your mouth will only bring you your death, fool!"_

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

After his _'meeting'_ with the council, Vegeta decided to come to his personal library to read some books. He was welcomed by the librarian whose name is Goyo. He went over the shelves of old books and read lots of information about politics and basic martial arts, thinking of something he could teach his student tonight.

"Oh! Sadara-sama!"

Vegeta nearly jumped at the voice that shouted not far away from him. He turned his head to find Bulma approaching him. His eyes widened at the sight of her and he quickly put his book on his chest to cover his white armor. He also stepped back so he would be hidden behind the books piled on the shelf.

What the hell is this woman doing in here of all places? And how could he let himself off guard?

He felt his heart pounding with dread on his chest. He hoped for her not to get any closer to him or he would need to teleport himself away from here. Seconds felt like an eternity for him, and it was uncomfortable. Vegeta thought this could be the unexpected and inevitable revelation of his secret to her. He already imagined a lot of plans to escape his way out of this situation, and feeling stupid at any of those thoughts. He shrugged, feeling cowardly and unbecoming of a Saiyan Warrior these options were.

Oh well, if it comes to that then he guessed he had no other choice but to reveal the truth now.

"Ah… Bulma, what are you doing in here?" he asked, rather awkwardly.

It was good that someone has arrived to save him on time. Goyo, the old Saiyan librarian approached Bulma once he found her and demanded, "What the hell are you doing in here? Only the Crown Prince of all Saiyans is allowed to enter here!"

_Oh shit!_

Instead of feeling grateful that a savior has arrived for him, Vegeta only felt more panic. That fool! Saying those words only brought him closer to the inevitable. He stepped back again to avoid Goyo to see him and calling him _'Your highness!'._

Bulma turned to the old librarian, "The Crown Prince is here?" she asked with doubt and surprise.

"Yes, so please leave quietly." Goyo responded in a low voice. 

" _Go and leave, Bulma…"_ Vegeta silently commanded.

Goyo immediately left after telling Bulma to leave. He was busy looking for some books the Crown Prince ordered for him to find and bring him earlier. The blue haired cook turned her head to where Vegeta was standing, and instead of following the librarian out, she made his way towards him. Vegeta grew more anxious with every step she makes towards him. 

" _Shit! Go away! Damn it!"_ his panicked thoughts screamed on his head. 

Luckily, Bulma turned to the other side of the bookshelf Vegeta was hiding in so the shelf was in between them. As she approached nearer, he playfully pointed behind Bulma.

"Hey, Bulma, what's that?"

Vegeta used the opportunity of Bulma looking behind her to get rid of his red cape and let it fall on the floor.

"What?" Bulma complained as she turned her head back and looked at Sadara with a childish pout.

Vegeta smiled awkwardly back and laughed, "Ah! I was just kidding around! Hehehe…"

She simply shrugged, "Sadara-sama, he said only the crown prince is allowed to come in here."

Vegeta averted his eyes on the side, "Yes, that's right."

"So what are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Huh?" Vegeta mumbled as he looked away, uncomfortably. He has to find an excuse quickly and he tried to look for a more believable lie. "Ah! I'm the assistant librarian in here. My duty is to provide the crown prince his reading materials."

"Oh, so that jerk is really in here?" Bulma said rather loudly, which made Sadara to put his index finger in front of his gritted teeth.

"Sssh! Quiet woman, or he might hear." he warned .

Bulma nodded, pouting.

"You, what are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Uh… I was just walking around and I got lost in here." Bulma responded as she grinned sheepishly.

"You should have asked anyone outside to tell you how to get back to your quarters."

"No one is outside so I thought this is a nice place. Didn't know it was the Crown Prince's personal library. I was surprised to find out he's such a bookworm too."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at that. No one is guarding outside the library and prohibiting anyone to enter this place? And he is certainly not a bookworm!

"Now you know this is a restricted area for someone like you. Get out now before the crown prince notices."

"Where is he anyways?" Bulma asked, peeking behind her friend.

"Bulma! Get out if you don't want to die!" He growled at her, annoyed by her persistence.

She glared at him and shouted, "This is also a restricted area for you! Let's go out together!"

"No, I'm the assistant librarian! I can't just walk out of my duty or the crown prince would kill me! He's been in a terrible mood right now and I do not want to deal with such bad temper. Just get out and leave or we'll be in big trouble if we get caught."

She just stared at him, feeling bad about her Saiyan friend seeing him anxious about his and her well being like this. The Crown Prince sure was a terrible man. 

"Go now, Bulma…" he pleaded as he motioned his hand towards the door.

"Hmmmm… Okay."

Bulma turned around with a pout and walked away. Vegeta sighed with relief before he decided to say something. He somehow felt bad for lying to her yet again. She must have thought something bad about the real him again. 

"Bulma!" he called her name. 

The blue haired girl turned to him, "Yes?"

"Let's eat dinner together tonight on Bardock's house before we start your training, wait for me outside your quarters after the crown prince's dinner, okay?"

Bulma's sullen mood quickly changed and she finally grinned happily, "Yes! Sure!" And then she sprinted out of the library. She asked Goyo how to return to the crown prince's cooks' quarters and the old librarian pointed her the directions.

Vegeta watched as Bulma left before he closed the book he used to cover his chest plate, put it back on the shelf rather angrily and picked up his red and orange cape on the floor.

He strolled out of his hiding place as he pinned his cape back to his golden shoulder pads and sat on his chair in front of a long reading table. He scowled deeply, feeling pissed off at himself for being too absorbed with reading and having caught off guard by a mere slave. He was almost been caught red handed! He lost his interest with reading now and wanting to train his senses to be more sensitive. But for now…

"Goyo!" He roared indignantly. The old librarian came running fearfully and immediately fell down to his knees.

"Yes, your highness?" The kneeling librarian said.

"Why aren't there any guards outside?" Vegeta demanded harshly.

"It's because it's changing duties, your highness." Goyo responded. 

"So what if it's changing duties?! They know that I'm in here, they should not leave this place unguarded!" the livid prince shouted. 

"Y-y-yes, your highness." Goyo agreed out of his fear of the prince's temper. 

Vegeta growled angrily as he took his scouter, put it over his left ear and eye, pushed a button on the side of the device to turn it on. He harshly commanded his attendant, "Nappa! Come to my library and know who the guards who were supposed to be outside prior and after the change of duties and have them all fired! Don't wait until I come out or I might kill them for their incompetence!" Then he hung up and glared down at the kneeling librarian on the floor. "You! Aren't you supposed to be on the front desk?!"

"Yes but you ordered for me to look for some books for you." Goyo answered. 

"Still, how could you let a cook go further inside my library like that?! You should have accompanied her until she was out and not just leave like that after you told her to do so!"

"My apologies, your highness." pleaded Goyo, fearing for his life. Such a mistake is unforgivable for the ruthless Saiyan prince and death was inevitable now.

The fearsome Crown Prince growled with unrestrained annoyance, "Get out of my sight before I send you to the next dimension!" he ordered.

"Y-Yes, your highness! Thank you for your mercy!" Goyo quickly scampered away from the presence of the angry prince as fast as he could. He was grateful that he was spared this time. 

"Tch!" the prince frowned. Mercy? He was sure that he was in the perfect mood to blast these irresponsible fools to oblivion but he felt like he shouldn't do it. Whatever stopped him has something to do with what Bulma carelessly thought about him. He didn't know why he does not wish for her to think of him that way. He never cared about his cruel and belligerent reputation or what people thought about his ruthlessness before.

Why is he trying to be merciful now? Is this the price he pay for playing around as Sadara? 

Vegeta growled indignantly, rose to his seat and walked out of his library to find Nappa scolding the ten elite guards outside. The eleven Saiyans bowed before him and he simply ignored them as he strolled away. He heard Nappa fire the ten Saiyans without much explanation before he sensed his attendant follow his steps.

"Your highness, what happened and you fired ten of the elite palace guards?" Nappa asked.

"They have been incompetent to their duties. They left their post knowing I was in the library. A palace worker was able to sneak inside my library without a single guard or even Goyo to stop her."

"A palace worker? Should we also punish this palace worker for entering prohibited grounds?"

"She didn't know. It's the irresponsibilities of the guards and the librarian that has led into this. I'll take care of this palace worker myself. For now, prepare my training chamber, Nappa."

"Yes, your highness."

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Training was a good time killer after all. But Vegeta didn't do any martial arts kata today. All he did was to sit at the center of the room the entire time in a deep, concentrated meditation. He practiced his ki and five senses to be more sensitive even to the smallest movement or change in his surroundings. The problem he found with today's encounter with Bulma is that he became too occupied with his readings that he lost his concentration with his surroundings. This could become a serious problem if anyone dared to attack him on the blind side. It's the second time that has happened; the first time was with Nappa while he watched at Bulma stare at the stars two days ago. He shouldn't allow such stupidity become his weakness and have someone catch him off guard again. There are a lot of enemies lurking around him, biding their time to catch him off guard and kill him after all. He decided it's time to notch up his training until all of his senses and reflexes become as easily as breathing air.

It was evening and Bulma was excited to see Sadara tonight so as she waited for the crown prince to finish his sumptuous dinner prepared by her, Bulma's thoughts came with imagining what would happen tonight. And she was smiling in anticipation.

Vegeta, on the other side, was concentrating and training his senses around him as he ate bit by bit with his eyes closed. The food he was busy nitpicking little by little was beginning to get cold. He nibbled through his food and was able to tell all the ingredients used in each meal.

The slow pace of the way the crown prince eats his dinner has made Nappa worried. He was being like this since he started training today.

"Your highness, is something the matter?" Nappa asked anxiously.

"Why?" Vegeta replied lowly, not opening his eyes.

"It's just that you're eating in such a pace. Do you not trust the food taster, your highness?"

"Not really, it's only part of my training. Don't worry about it."

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Bulma was getting rather impatient on the other side. How long would it take for this stupid prince to be finished eating his dinner? It felt as if she was already waiting in here for over three hours!

Time passed rather slowly before Vegeta was finally done over the last tiny bit of food before him. It took him five hours to finish his food and as he opened his eyes, he found those around him already asleep. He angrily slammed his hands down the table and they all woke up with a startle.

"What the hell are you all doing sleeping before me?! Do your jobs right!" He yelled imperiously at his servants, making everyone flinched in terror.

"Y-Yes, your highness!"

Vegeta angrily walked out of his dinner room. Bulma let out a sigh of relief. "Finally!"

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Twenty minutes later, Bulma and Vegeta, dressed as Sadara, met outside Bulma's quarters. They made their way towards the house of Bardock where their friends waited. Vegeta has contacted Raditz to have Gine prepare dinner for all of them. "It's a special Nokma from the Pepa Mountains! A native cuisine!" Gine exclaimed as she placed a plateful of what it looked like chicken thighs on the table. Bardock, Kakarot, Raditz, Broly, Vegeta and Bulma were present on the dining table and cheered.

"Cool!"

"Yeeeaah!"

"Nokma is a rare meat only the royalty are able to eat. But the Crown Prince was feeling generous today so he gave us a few of it to eat!" Sadara exclaimed. 

"Lucky!" Raditz grinned.

"Here, have some." Vegeta told Bulma as he handed her a drumstick. "You should be grateful. You won't get a chance to eat this in the palace because Prince Vegeta loved eating this meat." he said smiling and he bit into his piece of Nokma and chewed.

Bulma accepted the offer and ate. This meat completely reminded her of chicken meat on Earth. It was incredibly delicious.

The other Saiyans looked at the two in silence. If they knew better, Vegeta told Gine to prepare lots of Nokma for dinner because it's one of his favorites. He never shared Nokma with anyone ever until tonight.

"What are you all looking at? Let's eat!" Vegeta snapped at them.

Though Gine was a vendor in the royal market, Bardock, Gine, Kakarot and Raditz never had a chance to eat Nokma before since Vegeta always had it all for himself. The fact that he's in the mood to share his food tonight made them grateful.

"Uwaaah! This is tasty!" Kakarot shouted.

"No wonder the crown prince liked this so much. It's very different from any other meat on the planet." Raditz commented.

Vegeta smirked at his friends, he was finished with his first piece. He took another and chomped it down quietly.

"By the way, I've met the second prince earlier." Bulma said.

Everyone's eyes turned to Bulma.

"Second prince? You mean Prince Tarble?" Sadara confirmed.

Bulma nodded, "Yes, he is a very kind and friendly prince."

"Yes, he is." Kakarot said.

The Saiyans turned their eyes to Vegeta, who looked like he was tensed.

"So, did you speak with him?" Sadara asked Bulma.

"Yes, we just had a small chat." Bulma answered. "And you know what, I like him. He is gentle and friendly, unlike his big brother."

"Ah… What did you two talked about?"

Bulma chuckled as she turned her eyes to him, smiling rather playfully. "Why? Is it your business to know what a prince told me?"

Vegeta looked away as he rolled his eyes. Of course, it _should be_ his business.

"By the way, do you know that the palace workers have a nickname for the crown prince? It's quite well known in the palace." Bulma said with a wide grin upon her rosy lips. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Here we go again," Vegeta sighed, looking like he really wasn't interested. "What's this all about, woman? Another rumor you heard again? You gossip girl."

"No, this is funny. Do you guys know?" Bulma insisted as she looked at everyone in the room.

"What? Handsome and almighty prince?" Vegeta guessed as he chuckled but the nicknames his generals quickly and thoughtlessly mentioned out loud made him scowl in offense.

"Troublesome prince," Bardock mumbled, chewing at his food. Vegeta's eyes widened in warning.

"Selfish brat." That was Kakarot.

_Shing!_

Vegeta indignantly slammed his fork down the table as he glared up towards the completely clueless general.

"Abnormal bastard." Raditz muttered following Kakarot's comment causing Vegeta to pick his bread knife in front of him, giving Raditz a murderous look.

"Saruyasha," Broly nonchalantly spurted out with an uninterested tone.

Before Vegeta could react, Bulma cheerfully exclaimed, "Ding-dong! Correct!" as she snapped her fingers towards Broly and winked back at him.

The others turned their heads in his direction in surprise. There was a sudden but momentary silence in between them. Did Broly just made a correct answer in what it seemed was a lame joke?

The Saiyan soldiers quickly looked down in apology and guilt when they finally noticed the malevolent glare upon their offended Crown Prince's dark eyes, silently cursing and threatening them down to the deepest pits of hell.

"Saruyasha?" Vegeta repeated in an icy tone, wondering what that meant but he didn't take his intimidating glare off his subjects.

Oblivious to the dangerous tension going on between the Saiyans, Bulma continued to incessantly blather like some annoying talking machine. "They say that the crown prince is a half blooded prince! A half demon and a half monkey! A Saruyasha! Bwahahahahahahahaha! I think that nickname suits him perfectly. Looks like everybody knows just what kind of monster that son of a-"

_(*Woof! Woof! Woof!)_

"Shut your mouth, woman!" Sadara yelled as he put a piece of Nokma meat inside her mouth, cutting her annoying words off. Bulma indeed shut up as she chewed on the food he placed on her mouth.

Broly, Bardock, Kakarot, Raditz and Gine laughed before they found that the malevolent glare Vegeta was giving them turned more sinister and they all tried to stifle their laughter.

Bulma was amazed to find Broly laughing for the first time, "Hey, did you seriously just laugh at that? You laughed, didn't you? Gosh, I thought something is wrong with his face!"

Broly coughed while he tried to stifle his laughter to make an excuse by forcing his expression to become neutral once more though be terribly failed to do so. While the others howled in laughter. Sadara was the only quiet one who was glaring at the Saiyans with a deathly look.

"Sadara-sama, you saw him laugh, didn't you? Hey, what's with that look, huh? And here I thought Broly is the serious one in here!"

Broly cleared his throat, his face was forced to remain as neutral as possible. "I did not laugh." he defended with his usual cold tone.

But the cold anger on Sadara's face didn't even falter. This made every Saiyan shut up and look down in apology.

"I saw it, Broly! Don't make pitiful excuses! You must find the Crown Prince's nicknames funny. Huh?" Vegeta said, making a threatening expression.

Broly coughed, choking himself as he realize the uptight situation he's in. Bulma and the other Saiyans broke in laughter again and Gine rubbed on Broly's back. "He must have caught something in his throat." she giggled.

Sadara abruptly slammed his hands on the table as he rose from his seat, extremely annoyed and pissed at what just occured. He shouted to Bulma, "Enough of your worthless jokes! Let's go and start your training! You better prepare yourself because I won't go easy on you!"

"Training? What training?" Bardock asked curiously.

"I'm going to train her so she would last at least a second or two longer when she try to kill the crown prince." Sadara said.

"You're crazy! You're not going to train her like some dog! You'll train her to kill… the crown prince!" Raditz protested.

Vegeta just sent a cold glare at Raditz that silently told him to shut up before he walked out and ordered Bulma to follow him.

"Why is he angry?" Bulma wondered, looking at the other Saiyans hoping for anyone of them to answer her question.

"You called the Crown Prince a nickname he didn't like, of course he'll be mad." Bardock mumbled sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

Bulma's brows furrowed in confusion as she finally noticed how much Sadara tends to defend Prince Vegeta towards her, or sometimes, feel offended, especially whenever she calls the crown prince certain offensive nicknames. She never thought he looked up to the prince that much.

"Why? Does he idolize the Crown Prince that much?" she asked innocently when Sadara suddenly shouted.

"Bulma! Don't make me wait for you!" Sadara called outside. Bulma thanked Gine for the awesome dinner and ran to where Sadara waited for her.

"Good luck on your training, woman," Raditz shouted at her. "I don't think you'll last with him training you! Especially now that he seems to have lost his good mood earlier."

Bulma looked at Sadara in confusion but he simply remained stoic. She slowly approached him but he started walking as soon as she got out of the house, ignoring her and expecting her to just follow him. She chased him most of the way, he walks so damn fast.

"Wait up! Wait for me! Sadara-sama!"

As they strolled towards the meadow where they decided to do their training after she was able to minimize their gap, Bulma finally asked, "Hey, Sadara-sama. Are you angry that I called Prince Vegeta nicknames you didn't like? I mean… The way you answered my question, you seem to be fond of defending that bastard and saying nice things about him when everyone speaks ill things about him."

"You know nothing." Sadara snapped at her without bothering to look back at her.

"And you think you know him?"

"What if I say that I do?! What if I know every little thing about him?! Things no one else know about! You know nothing of the crown prince and you dared to speak ill of him before his generals! I could care less about any of it, or if he learns about it and destroys you to atoms but…" Vegeta said indignantly, his teeth gritted so hard as he tried to control himself. "Why do you anger me so much?" He growled.

Why does her opinion of him matter to him anyways? She knows nothing of him and yet she dared to judge him for a simple sin he did and the rumors she heard about him.

"Forget about it and let's just begin your training!" He snapped at her with an annoyed look.

She just looked at him and mumbled obediently, "Okay..."

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Bulma realized that Sadara was true to his words. He was indeed a harsh trainer. Even if he started from the basics for a novice like her, he didn't hold back. It started to dawn on Bulma what kind of hell she has gotten herself into. He was indeed right when he told her he won't go easy on her. His training was physically punishing.

"Hmm," crossing his arms over his armor, Sadara watched with bored eyes at Bulma who stood on her right foot, which she has been doing for eight minutes. She looked so tensed as she tried to keep her balance and every part of her body ached to relax. "Tsk, you're a weakling indeed. Now, do you see I'm not kidding around when I told you I'll train you until you puke blood?"

Bulma shot him a hard glare and he smirked in satisfaction.

"I tried warning you and yet you were determined to go through this. Remember you wanted this! I won't let you quit just because you're tired!" Sadara harshly told her.

Bulma flinched, "I'm not… going to quit…" she hissed back at him.

"Well, you look like you're about to whine!" Vegeta mocked. Bulma growled and put her other leg down to hit him but he simply glared at her.

"I didn't tell you to put your leg down! Repeat what you've been doing right from the start!"

"Whaaaaat?!" Bulma complained.

"I never told you to attack me. Don't get too excited on that part, I might end up killing you. Do as I ordered you to do."

Bulma raised her left leg and stood on her right again for ten minutes.

Vegeta chuckled, "Hehehe… you're quite entertaining to watch…" Amusement in his dark eyes. "You look like those bubble headed figures in vehicles that moved side by side. Hehehe…"

Bulma just frowned at him, feeling aggravated at his teasing. "You enjoy this, don't you?"

"Of course. Like I said, you're quite entertaining to watch." he smirked.

"Hmmmmmph!" Bulma mumbled. "We'll see if you still see it fun when I beat you down using what you taught of me!"

Sadara gazed at her with huge eyes, a sign of warning. "Woah! You're still at the bottom and you dare to threaten your master, huh? Fine, add another ten minutes!"

"What?!"

"If I hear another complaint then you'll stand on your right foot for thirty minutes!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Add another ten minutes! Now you have twenty-seven minutes left."

"I swear -"

"Do you wish to stand on your foot for over an hour?"

Bulma pouted back. He really enjoyed this, no doubt about that.

Balancing exercises are quite a pain. An hour later, she found both of her legs shaking due to extreme pain and fatigue. Vegeta scoffed at how weak this girl is.

"That's all for today's training. Tomorrow, we'll start with practicing your punches. Rest and regain your strength."

"Huh? That's all?" Bulma blinked.

"What? You still want more?" Sadara mused, "Listen, your body won't be able to last on training if it's all tired and stressed. We'll continue tomorrow, okay?"

She shrugged, "I see."

They sat on the grass and looked up into the stars for a moment. Bulma laid on her back and stretched her aching legs against the ground.

"Ah! That training was indeed tiring! You were right, I needed to rest." Bulma said.

"You should go back to your quarters and rest there." Vegeta suggested.

"But Sadara-sama… I don't think I could walk at this rate. My legs hurt like hell." She complained.

"W-What?!" He snapped at her. Is she suggesting for him to carry her back to the palace? "No way! I-I will not carry you! Crawl your way back to your quarters!"

"Oh come on! You can't have a lady crawling on those rocks! If you let me do that, then I won't be able to train tomorrow. Your choice."

He rolled his eyes, "I fail see that as my problem. I'm not the one trying to kill Prince Vegeta in here."

"Oh come on! Please, Sadara-sama!" she whined, like a demanding child wanting to get what toy she wanted when her parents refused to buy it.

Bulma made a puppy look with a childish pout and winking blue eyes and Vegeta's jaw twitched in irritation.

"What?! You think you're cute doing that! No!"

"Please! Pretty please! Sadara-sama…" she whined like a puppy. Vegeta's jaw twitched again as he looked at her disgustedly. In the end, he sighed. The female species are indeed an enigma.

He growled indignantly as he finally relented and crouched down in front of Bulma.

"Fine, but I will only do this once and for all!" He growled her. "The next time, I'll simply leave you here and let you crawl your way back! Understand?"

Bulma smiled in victory as she wrapped her arms around Sadara's neck from behind. He pulled her legs up against his elbows and carried her on his back.

It was good that Vegeta knows the palace routes very well and that his senses have been sensitively trained to perceive any presence, so he was able to walk back to the palace using the path he knew no one was able to go through.

"What are you made of?" Vegeta asked Bulma. "You're as light as a feather. You don't even have a slightest mass. Any Saiyan could simply flick his finger towards you and you will be thrown off towards the other side of the planet."

Bulma, on the other hand, was biding her time behind him. He is indeed a very strong being despite being so small. She liked being with him this way.

"You know, if you are this light, speed could be your advantage. After I trained you to do physical attacks, I will teach you how to use this advantage you have to dodge incoming attacks. If you are fast enough, then you might survive and catch the crown prince off guard."

"Do you think I could win against Prince Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks at her question.

"What I think should not matter to you. The only thing you should believe in is yourself. If you believe you can win against him, then you can. I will teach you everything I know. Harnessing the skills I taught you and how you will use it on the actual combat will be up to you." He answered after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes."

"The thing is… strategy."

"Strategy?"

"If you really want to win against Prince Vegeta, you should have a fair strategy. You will not just fight the most powerful Saiyan on the planet; he is also known to be a great tactician. If you manage to over smart him then it's going to be your greatest chance to win. But… it might also be your last."

"I see… Thank you for that piece of advice. I think I can take it from here now."

Vegeta let Bulma stand on her trembling feet. They were now in front of the cook's quarters.

"Thank you very much for today. I'll see you tomorrow, Sadara-sama."

After she gave him a half bow, Bulma turned around to enter her sleeping quarters quietly. Vegeta watched at her for a while before he decided to teleport himself back to his own bedroom.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

_Thirteen days later…_

Vegeta continued to train Bulma every night; he taught her how to properly punch and kick well, and then a series of different combos. He demonstrated and explained her lots of things and she observed and listened very carefully, and was able to do as he showed her. She was a quick learner, Vegeta noticed that and he was impressed by that and her unyielding determination to learn.

Soon, the two of them begin to spar with each other. While Vegeta simply used to block all attacks Bulma threw at him these past days with his hands, it went completely different tonight.

It's because he fought back this time. One unanticipated punch had sent Bulma rolling on the ground in pain. Of course, Vegeta held back so much of his prided superhuman strength on her but it still hurt her though.

"Hey! That's no fair! Why'd you attack me like that?" Bulma cried out, feeling betrayed at not being warned.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to attack. I think it's time to teach you how to dodge." Vegeta said.

"Dodge?"

"Watch closely at your opponent and anticipate his next attack and move away as fast as you could."

"How am I going to predict your next move?"

"Watch very closely, observe carefully. Try to get a read at your opponent's movements and feel his killing intent."

"Okay." Bulma nodded.

Vegeta smirked and opened his right hand on his side, his palm facing down. Blue sparks of ki and bio electricity snapped off his hand and his fingers into the ground and then the dust quickly rose around them, spiralling in their surroundings like a maelstrom.

 _"What is that? Iron sand? He's using electromagnetism through his ki to control the iron sand from the ground?"_ Bulma thought in awe.

Vegeta's smile widened. "It seems that you know about what I'm doing after all. By controlling bioelectricity and channelling the ki within my body, I can cause magnetism to attract the iron sand within the ground and manipulate it as I wish!"

He concentrated his powers and the iron sand collected towards his right palm, it eventually coalesced into a long sword humming with the vibrations of the particles within it. He took it in his hand and drew it towards Bulma who looked at what he just created with dread. A leaf floating in the air caused by the release of his powers made contact with its deadly blade and it was sliced in half effortlessly.

"This is a weapon which I could create by using this technique. By vibrating the particles of the sand, I can make its blade a lot deadlier and sharper than a typical chainsaw." he swung the sword towards Bulma, his dark eyes showing no hesitation with using such a deadly weapon for training her.

"Let's begin." Vegeta declared coldly at her.

Hearing those words, Bulma stepped back fearfully, holding up her hands in front of her, "Heeeey! That's not fair! You will slice me in half using that thing!"

"The more you should dodge it!" Sadara shouted as leapt to charge at Bulma who screamed with horror in the air.

"Gaaaaaaaaah!"

"If you wish to survive, you should learn how to dodge!" Vegeta yelled as he attacked her.

"B-b-but… Hey!" Bulma dodged to the left, merely avoiding a swing that would have her beheaded. "Can't we do this another way!" She dodged again to the right.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear any complaints!"

Vegeta stopped flailing his iron sword around and raised his left hand to fire several ki blasts towards her direction.

Bulma quickly stepped back as fast as she could in panic, merely avoiding the energy explosives Sadara was throwing at her. A moment later, she fell to her behind on the ground. She realized the ki blast barrage has halted but she was unable to heave a sigh of relief when she found Sadara revealing himself in the smoke created by the blasts' detonation. Bulma froze in shock as she looked at the murderous intent flashing upon his onyx eyes as he swayed his deadly iron sword towards her.

"Die!" Sadara exclaimed.

Bulma's horrified cry reverberated in the air.

"Nooooooo!"

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

An hour later… the two found themselves sitting on a nearby lake.

"Goodness, I thought I was going to die!" Bulma was in tears as she panted out of exhaustion. Vegeta chased her like some murderous demon for an entire hour and all she could do was to dodge each and every attack coming to kill her the best she could. Sadara didn't hold back his assault, which made Bulma wonder if this is really training or a death battle.

Vegeta was laughing out loud behind her, very amused. Though he held back much of his prided superhuman strength and speed against her, it was so much fun playing around with her.

"Bwahahahahahahaha! You're good! You're very good. You dodged well! I'll give you that! It seems that you take my advices very seriously. Plus, I like your new haircut." He laughed.

Bulma shot him a hard glare, childish pout on her lips as she sniffed and tried to keep her tears at bay. Her ponytail had been cleanly chopped off by Sadara's iron sword. And now, he's fixing her hair to look more suitable for someone like her.

"It's time to get rid of that stupid ponytail. It will only get in the way during a battle. Your enemies could simply grab you by the hair and toss you around." Sadara explained.

"Are you trying to be a barber now? From the prince's protector, to a guard to part time cook to a nurse then an assistant librarian then a martial arts trainer and a barber. Seriously, what the hell are you?"

"Heh! You wouldn't want to know." He snorted.

"Don't tell me that you are also the Galactic Emperor one day!"

He laughed with dry humor, "Heh! Who knows I might become one in the future?"

After he fixed her hair, Vegeta glowered at her with a haughty smirk as if he has made an art masterpiece.

"There! That's much better!" He praised his work with a proud nod.

Bulma looked at herself upon the lake's water and found her new image. Her new hair was layered and reached the top of her shoulders. Seeing her puffy red eyes caused by her crying, she wiped her tears with the back of her hand and sniffed once again.

"It's strange. I never had a short haircut like this before." She muttered.

"You never did?"

"Slaves are required to tie their hair."

"Oh…"

Another moment of silence passed in between them.

"Uhm, Sadara-sama, can I ask you a question?" Bulma asked after a minute or two.

"You just asked one, idiot." Vegeta said, rolling his eyes in annoyance but immediately relented. "Fine, what is it?"

"Do you prefer girls with long or short hair?"

"Short hair." Sadara muttered, he didn't know why she was asking that stupid question.

Bulma turned her head towards him and smiled. Was that the reason why he purposely cut her hair short?

"I guess I'll have to keep my hair short then." she said.

"…"

Vegeta didn't say anything about that.

"So, how do I do on training, so far...?" Bulma asked.

"Now, you said just one question." Vegeta muttered.

"Aw, come on!" she quickly whined.

He snorted and decided to answer just so she could stop being so annoying. "You've impressed me so far, woman. You have a pretty sharp memory. You pick things up rather quickly and you seem to have a good eye for observing and analyzing things. I guess you're not an idiot after all." Sadara praised her.

"Hmph! Don't underestimate me! You have no idea what kind of genius I actually am!" Bulma huffed arrogantly as she puffed her chest with pride.

"Heh! Genius? You're being too conceited!" he teased.

"No! I'm actually serious!" Bulma insisted, frowning at his mockery. "I was a daughter of a genius inventor! I can create amazing things back when I was a child!"

Vegeta scoffed, not believing her claims, "Amazing things? Like what?"

"Like an electromagnetic laser gun!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at that. A memory of his first meeting with a certain blue haired Earthling girl flashed on his mind. _(Refer to Episode 2)_

"I had one as a child. It has a destructive power that can destroy an entire island. I bet if I was given a chance to create such a thing again, I can create one that could kill that ruthless crown prince!" Bulma was saying.

Vegeta gasped at the sudden realization he had upon hearing those words from her. This slave was the same girl he met on Earth thirteen years ago back when he was a child! That twin pigtailed little girl who he once thought would be a dangerous threat to him if Frieza gets his hands on her. He stared at her blankly with huge, appalled eyes as she continued on blabbering things about her intelligence and childhood inventions.

Until now, she has never ceased to amaze him.

And annoy him at the same time.

"Bulma..."

This made her shut up. She looked at her trainer with confused eyes, wondering why he was looking at her on that uncomfortable manner.

Vegeta cleared his throat as he averted his eyes away, shrugging his shoulders uncomfortably. "Even if you say you are that intelligent, you still have a long way to go, woman! Prince Vegeta is not a fool too. I wonder how your claims of being a genius par with his unparalleled intelligence!"

"Yeah! We'll see about that. I'm sure I can beat your almighty future king!" Bulma announced haughtily.

"Hmph! Don't be so sure. He can still destroy you with his thoughts alone!"

Vegeta rose to his feet, having enough of the uncomfortable atmosphere he perceived in the air. "We'll have a day off training tomorrow. The Crown Prince is about to take the throne in regency tomorrow." he said.

"Oh, okay."

"We'll resume your training the day after tomorrow. I'll see you here then. Rest and regain your strength." Those were the last words he told her before he teleported himself back to his quarters. His mind filled with confused and unacceptable thoughts.

He was right. She was alive. And she was determined to kill him and make him pay for his sins.

His chest tightened with anger, guilt and fear but another emotion also mixed with them. It was strange because he has no name for it. He didn't even like it.

It felt like wonder, awe, a warm, alien feeling he has never felt before. Something that made him want her to be on his side. To be his, forever. Not as a slave, but as someone better than that.

_What is this?_

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

The next morning, the Crown Prince's four Generals waited for the heir to the throne to accompany him towards the throne room where he will be declared to take over the throne temporarily. As soon as Prince Vegeta walked out of his palace and made his way to the throne room where everyone waited for his arrival, the four Generals walked side by side behind him. They were greeted by Prince Tarble's group who were on their way to the throne room as well.

"His Royal Highness, the Crown Prince has arrived!" Nappa announced as Kakarot and Raditz opened the doors to the throne room for the prince to enter.

The throne room was empty. Not a single council member was inside to officially declare the regency of the crown prince. They only found a box of scrolls at the corner.

Despite the shock of everyone behind him, Vegeta remained stoic and calm at the situation at hand. He strolled regally towards the box of scrolls and read each of it.

He dropped each scroll on the floor with a displeased look on his face. The scrolls were written with poor excuses of sick leave. He closed his eyes and concentrated, stretching his ki senses all over the planet and immediately picked up the ki signatures of all members of the royal council. It made him more unimpressed.

"Your highness, should I remind them of the assembly today?" Nappa asked.

"Read the scrolls, Nappa. These pathetic old men are not going to come. Let them have their sick leave. For now, have everyone leave. I'll speak with Broly, alone."

Everyone bowed down and obeyed the orders of the crown prince. Once he was alone with the son of the Prime Minister, Vegeta turned his intense gaze towards Broly. "What do you know in this, Broly?"

"My apologies, your highness. My father didn't tell me anything about this… plan."

"Hmph! How dare your father make a fool out of me?! He was the one who suggested this, wasn't it?"

"Yes, your highness."

He looked down at each of the scrolls on the floor with narrowed eyes. Broly looked at the crown prince with a look of guilt and sympathy. It's true his father made a fool out of the prince and that he has no idea what his father had been planning all along.

Vegeta suddenly chuckled in a dark way, one that sounded cold and psychotic.

"I see. I see. So that's how you want to play, huh?"

He threw his head back and howled with a crazed laughter.

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" He laughed out loud. Broly just watched at the prince and thought he has finally snapped and lost his mind. "Funny, I have been anticipating this since the last time I talked with your father. Fine!" His grin turned completely malevolent. "If they wanted to play this way, then I'll join in.

"If they're not going to come in here to declare my regency, then I will come for them. It's all that simple."

Then he turned towards the doors and shouted, "Nappa! Summon Malaka before me immediately!"


	7. Episode 7: Catch Me I'm Falling For You

 

* * *

_"Lovesick_

_Rather than heal us,_ _love can also harm,_ _unleashing a pandemic of debilitating emotions that transform us into a person we barely recognize and cost us that which we so desperately desire. Sudden outbreaks of insecurity, jealousy, obsession, or just plain fear can be contributing factors in our heartache. And though the symptoms of lovesickness may be many, they all share a single cause and single cure: You."_

_\- Tonya Hurley (taken from "Ghostgirl: Lovesick")_

* * *

**Episode 7**

**Catch me, I think I'm Falling For You**

* * *

Today should be the long-awaited day when Prince Vegeta would take over the throne but on an interim upon the declaration of the royal council as preparation for the crown prince to his responsibilities as the future king of the most powerful warrior race in the universe. Most of the people in the palace were unhappy with it for their hearts have been filled with dread at the fact that their ruthless and troublesome heir to the throne would be in control of everything for now. Knowing how strict and hard hearted he was, they worry that he would rule over everyone with an iron fist. But for those who knows the Saiyan Crown Prince very well, they strongly believe that he will be the one to lead his people towards the change that would awaken the Saiyans to the truth of being a proud race of great and powerful warriors.

However, not many Saiyans see this. They only see the arrogance, defiance and merciless upcoming leadership of the Crown Prince as something to be feared upon.

Vegeta stared with an expressionless gaze at the empty halls of the throne room as he entered. Not a single member of the royal council was present before him to officially announce his regency. Behind him, his attendant, generals and a few servants who followed him around looked on with a mixture of shock and sympathy.

Vegeta walked inside the throne room towards the corner where there was a box filled with several scrolls inside. He took one of the scrolls, rolled it out and looked into what was written within. He was terribly displeased with what he read and threw the thing on the floor. He went through several other scrolls, also written with different excuses of being sick from all council members, throwing all of these into the floor as if it were grubby and malodorous trash.

After he was done going through the excuse letters, he let out a sigh before he closed his eyes and concentrated, stretching his ki senses all over the planet and immediately picked up the ki signatures of each and every member of the royal council. What he sensed made him more unimpressed.

"Your highness, should I remind them of the assembly today?" Nappa asked in concern.

"Read the scrolls, Nappa. These pathetic old men are not going to come. Let them have their sick leave. For now, have everyone leave. I'll speak with Broly, alone."

Everyone bowed down and obeyed the orders of the crown prince. Once he was alone with the son of the Prime Minister, Vegeta turned his intense gaze towards Broly. "What do you know in this, Broly?" He demanded in a low but commanding voice.

"My apologies as I have no idea, your highness." Broly answered humbly, bowing down his head sincerely. "My father didn't tell me anything about this."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, trying to figure out if Broly was lying or not. Knowing Broly for a long time, the general always have a stoic and cool expression that it was hard for someone to read him basing on his physical actions or face. He tried to sense his ki to figure out any lapse to his claims but to his surprise, the general was telling the truth. Vegeta turned around and gritted his teeth together.

"Hmph! How dare your father make a fool out of me?! He was the one who suggested this, wasn't it?" The prince snarled.

"Yes, your highness."

He looked down at each of the scrolls on the floor with narrowed eyes as if those were the most disgusting thing he has even seen his entire life. Broly looked at the crown prince with an expressionless look but he felt guilt and sympathy in his heart. It's true that his father made a fool out of the prince. He somehow felt bad.

Vegeta suddenly chuckled in a dark way, one that sounded cold and psychotic. It made Broly turn his eyes at him, with a slight surprise.

"I see. I see. So that's how you want to play, huh?" He murmured to himself before he threw his head back and howled with a crazed laughter.

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" He laughed out loud. Broly just watched at the prince and thought he has finally snapped and lost his mind. "Funny, I have been anticipating this since the last time I talked with your father! Fine! If they wanted to play this way, then I'll join in!" He grinned in a malevolent way.

"If they're not going to come in here to declare my regency, then I will come for them. It's all that simple."

Then he turned towards the doors and shouted, "Nappa! Summon Malaka before me immediately!"

* * *

Boisterous laughter erupted from a lavished tavern that early morning where the royal council had decided to assemble instead of the throne room. Pleasing, traditional music reverberated in the background as a musician played them with music instruments in the corner. Young and beautiful courtesans sat next to many of the council members and serving them alcoholic beverages and food.

"The Crown Prince must have been shocked to see the empty halls of the royal throne room." Horenso chuckled.

"He must have walked in confidently by now. I can't imagine what kind of face he makes once he finds out we boycotted his declaration of regency. Hahahaha!" Nasu laughed with him.

"Serves him right! That's what he gets for his arrogance!"

"How dare he threaten us?! He cannot rule alone without the officials of the royal court! Who does he think he is?!"

"The royal family and the kingdom have always been in our hands to control, until some defiant, stubborn, arrogant fool was born." Paragus said.

Horenso shook his head and snickered in disappointment, "It was funny how we all used to think that Prince Vegeta was the prophesied Super Saiyan of Legend when he was a newborn. Such a downer he turned out to be."

"A _prodigy_ who turned out to be such a terrible _disaster."_

(A/N: _'Prodigy'_ and _'Disaster'_ are both pronounced as _'Tensai'_ in japanese)

A loud commotion outside has made the council members turn to the exit and they wondered to themselves what it was about. They decided to come out of the tavern to find a small wooden cart filled with boxes tied with strings with name tags attached to the nylon strings that wrapped the boxes. Each of it seems to be a present for every royal council member.

Horenso stepped forward to take a peek on the tags, wondering why it was named after them. He took the one with his name and opened it up to find medicinal herbs inside.

"What the hell is this?!" he demanded no one in particular, glowering at the contents with aghast.

The bald and burly Saiyan General Nappa along the other protectors and generals of the crown prince appeared. Even the cool and collected Broly was there with them, looking like he was some lost member of the group wondering what he was doing in there.

"Bow down for the Crown Prince is here!" Nappa commanded rather harshly as he glared at the old men with ire in his eyes.

The councilmen shrugged at the sharp, icy glare they received from the four Generals but they immediately put their heads down in submission when the four powerful Saiyans made way for the crown prince to appear before them. Every commoner Saiyans around immediately kneeled before the presence of the strongest and most ruthless Saiyan as he regally walked by.

"Yo," Prince Vegeta greeted the officials of the royal court with a smug smirk upon his lips, his onyx eyes burning with his boiling and seething anger.

"Your highness," Horenso said humbly. "What brings you out of the palace?"

"Enough with the ingenuousness, Horenso." Vegeta harshly ordered. "I think you know exactly why I am in here." He sneered through his gritting white teeth.

There was a deafening silence between the stunned and frozen with horror members of the council upon hearing the seething fury beneath his words. Seconds passed by but it felt like an eternity to the elder Saiyans as they perceived the piercing evil look they were receiving from the irate crown prince.

Prince Vegeta let out a snort as the corner of his lips twisted upwards in a sarcastic smile.

"I was worried about all of you, of course!" The crown prince exclaimed, sarcasm obvious in his words. "You guys didn't attend the royal assembly today! I have found your love letters for me and so I decided to give you all a visit since you were so sick. I also brought you medicines, courtesy of Malaka. I was concerned earlier about how am I supposed to send these gifts to you. It's good we found you all together in one place! Here! Take yours, Nasu!" He handed the box towards the dumbfounded elder Saiyan. "I heard you had an allergy attack. Here are anti-histamine herbs for you."

Vegeta turned to his generals and silently commanded them to pass his gifts to the council members. They obeyed without a single word.

"Take Malaka's advice inside. I hope it makes you feel better." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "Don't worry, there's no such thing as poison in there."

After they were done distributing all his _presents,_ to the humiliated and gawking old men, the Crown Prince let out a sardonic smirk.

"You know, it's quite surprising how you were all gathered in such a place filled with alcoholic drinks and courtesans. It seems being in here made you recover so quickly! Hmph! I know! Should I decide to set today's assembly in here? Or maybe all of our meetings should occur in taverns and bordellos? Hahahahahahaha!"

At the sound of the heir's mocking laughter, Paragus cleared his throat.

"Your highness, it is improper of you to decide such a thing." Paragus said.

With those words, Vegeta's laughter died and his smirk melted into a deep scowl, his eyes turning deadly. The surrounding's temperature deescalated quickly a several hundred degrees.

"Improper, you say?" he said in a dangerously low voice, the boiling rage seething in his tone returned with a vengeance, and even worse. "I'll tell you what's improper, you fucking piece of shit. Making a fool out of me in front of my men in the throne room! You think your political power as members of the royal council controls the royal family, don't you?"

"Absolutely correct, your highness! We can stop your declaration of regency or your rise to the throne or even dethrone you as crown prince whenever we want to."

Vegeta's glare turned colder before he laughed with mockery.

"Ha! Your insolence astounds me, Paragus! Dethroning me or my father will never change the fact that I am the strongest being on this planet! I may lose the throne or any political power if you succeed on your absurd plans, but… I can still destroy all of you with a flick of my finger. Thank the authors of the Saiyan Law for it's the only thing keeping you alive. Oh, and also the fact that you are weaklings. I do not wish to release my bloodlust and waste my power on you. I do know how to handle the pathetic and the hoary trash. While your only threat against me is a simple way to make me lose my royal title, let me remind you that I still have the upper hand. Watch out, because I might bring something else the next time you make this mistake!"

"If you think being such a prodigy allows you to do everything by yourself then you are a naive fool. You may able to pose a threat to us due to your power and ruthless reputation, but you cannot rule your people without the royal court or people willing to obey your orders! Your imbecilic conceitedness shall be you and your family's downfall! You need us to be on your side!"

"I cognize that, Paragus. I'm not oblivious to that fact. But if those around me are people who are snakes beneath their skin, then I say I'd rather do things alone than to submit myself to recreant bastards such as yourselves. Your view of politics is completely different from mine. We have opposite paths and I have no plans to follow through whatever you were doing. Never." The unwavering defiance is clearly strong with his eyes. "Also… I've known a few people who are willing to follow me to the depths of hell, I am not alone. Funny, because your son is one of them."

Paragus didn't dare to talk back against that claim. He considered how much the prince was completely missing out the fact that Broly was also faking his loyalty to him. It was amazing how he doesn't see it despite having such an amazing intuition. Paragus almost wanted to laugh at the prince's claims of being the strongest. Ah, let him think that way. He can't wait to see his face when Broly releases his full power and show him his true nature!

"Even so, I needed to thank you for postponing the declaration of my regency." Vegeta smiled. "It means I am still free to do whatever the fuck I want as crown prince! Bwahahahahahahahaha!"

Vegeta turned his heels around and harshly ordered to his generals, "Let's go!" before they disappeared to thin air via 'Hibiktus' ( _teleportation_ ) and left the dumbfounded royal court members and a fuming, deeply insulted Prime Minister.

* * *

King Vegeta was unhappy to receive the news about the declaration of his son's regency being deferred by the members of the royal council not attending the assembly. Were they trying to make the crown prince pay for those times he did not attend royal meetings when needed?

"I heard that Prince Vegeta has threatened the council two weeks ago, your Majesty. It must be the reason for the royal court's insubordination today." Zorn reported.

"What do you mean? Did Vegeta threatened to kill them all?"

"No, your Majesty. Perhaps, the crown prince was simply warning the opposition in the council to be wary of him taking over the throne and the council thought it was a threat so in order to prevent him from taking over, they decided to withhold the declaration of regency."

The king heaved a sigh. Even so, if the court finds it to be a grave threat to them, they might use this as means to dethrone his son.

The crown prince materialized before him through using his teleportation ability, _Hibiktus_. His four generals were behind him.

"Ouji!" The King called, breathlessly. "What the hell happened? Explain yourself."

The heir turned to face his father with an icy stare. "Leave me and my father to talk." He ordered all the five generals around who bowed before him and obeyed his order. They disappeared using Kakarot's own teleportation technique, the _Shunkanidou_ (Instant Transmission).

"I heard that you threatened the council two weeks ago. Why did you do such a thing?" The King asked imperiously.

"It was a mere warning I gave them. To have them anticipate of what's about to come once I take over the throne on the interim. Hmph! It appears that the cowards saw it as a threat indeed, so they decided to pull back the declaration of my regency today." The prince answered coolly.

The king blinked his eyes perplexed at the words of his heir, "So does that mean you will not take over?"

The prince grinned and nodded. "Yep. They were so afraid of me taking control of everything and not them! It seems my plans did work. Don't worry about those pests; I'll be the one to deal with them. You just go on with your work as king and play along, okay?"

The king sighed with relief, finally understanding the plan his son just put into motion. He purposely announced he would take over the throne on an interim upon Paragus' suggestion and warned them of the possible consequences of him being a Regent. It brought upon the council's dread of having him control everything instead of someone who they can manipulate to do their whims. The royal court wouldn't want that, given the crown prince's defiant and prideful nature. Plus, due to Prince Vegeta's warning, they should have been in surprise that he knows who exactly were his enemies and decided to play along with them.

"Vegeta, The next time you do something troublesome, try to warn me first." the King told his son.

"No." The prince declared adamantly. 

"How do you expect me to know if this is just another nasty plan of yours or something serious? You're such an unpredictable brat." The King pressed. 

His son just smiled back at him mischievously. "Because it's always my secret. Sorry papa but you'll know when the time comes. You just have to let me do the work. Okay?"

In his innermost thoughts, the Saiyan Prince laid out his next plans.

_This will only end up one way or another. Either the royal council gives up or they proceed with the declaration of my regency some other time. Either way, whatever happens won't be my problem. It's their choice, and I will go with the flow. We'll see who will suffer in the end._

* * *

Bulma was surprised to find Kakarot, Raditz, Broly and the Crown Prince's attendant materialized not far away from her out of thin air. She was wandering around Prince Tarble's palace waiting for Gure to come out when she saw them.

Kakarot turned to Bulma and waved a hand at her. "Osu!"

"Kakarot, you imbecile! Why'd you teleport us here?!" Raditz demanded.

"Sorry, Raditz-niisan. Bulma's ki is the closest thing I found." Kakarot answered.

Bulma approached the four generals as if they were all close friends. Nappa looked at the blue haired girl with curious eyes and found her to be very gorgeous and a brave one for approaching them.

"So you are Miss Bulma," Nappa grinned. Bulma shrugged at the way the huge, burly bald man look at her as if she was a piece of meat. Nappa suddenly remembered her as being the girl Prince Vegeta was staring at two weeks ago, the day before Frieza arrived. _(See Episode 4)_

"Yes," That was Bulma's only reply.

"I'm Nappa, the crown prince's attendant. It seems to me that you and Kakarot know each other."

"I was the one who assigned her to her work. And we spent some time together with Ve- Ouch!" Kakarot grunted as he felt Raditz's elbow hit him on the side. Kakarot turned his angry eyes to his older brother as he rubbed his side where he hit him. Raditz silently reminded him that Bulma was there.

"Yes. I know these three over here. Sadara usually bring me with him to meet these guys. So we're like… close friends." Bulma told Nappa.

Nappa's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Does she mean Sadara? Vegeta's doll? _That_ Sadara?

Kakarot, Raditz and Broly looked awkwardly at each other, how the hell are they going to explain that to the General? What was Nappa thinking? He was probably confused as to why they allowed an alien palace worker to be close to them. Raditz cleared his throat.

"Bulma, since when did we became close friends?" Raditz spat bitterly at Bulma.

"We're certainly not _friends_ , not even _close."_ Broly glared, looking like he wanted to eat Bulma alive.

Kakarot didn't say anything but he swallowed, knowing what these guys might be thinking.

"I wanted to kill this bitch if only not for Prince Vegeta," Raditz hatefully spat, gazing at the blue haired cook as if she was his greatest enemy.

"Me as well," Broly agreed.

Bulma stepped back, uncomfortable of the murderous looks she received from the two Saiyans. "Uh… Wh-What's wrong with you guys?" she asked.

"Guys, relax." Kakarot raised his hands as he stepped forward in between Bulma and the two threatening Saiyans. "If anything happens to her, Prince Vegeta would have our heads and hearts for his dinner, you know."

"Enough of this," Nappa interrupted. "Kakarot is right. Remember the Crown Prince's decree."

"Of course, we know that." Raditz muttered bitterly as he rolled his eyes at his brother and his superior, crossing his arms across his chest plate.

"You're lucky you are protected by the Crown Prince's decree." Broly growled.

"No one is allowed to touch any of his servants or palace workers without his highness' order." Kakarot explained.

Bulma shrugged. So that was the reason why no one is mistreating her in here. She already had a feeling that Broly and Raditz, even Bardock don't like her at all and the reason why they are putting up with her was because of Sadara and that decree.

Nappa's scouter rang and the burly Saiyan immediately pushed the button to answer the call.

"…Yes, your highness…" he replied respectfully after a few seconds listening to whatever the crown prince was saying.

Half a minute later, the huge General hang up and turned to the waiting three generals. "The Crown Prince says he's back to his private quarters and that he wants us to return immediately." He turned to Bulma. "You should go back to work, I think it is time for you to make his highness' lunch."

Raditz, Nappa and Broly grabbed a hold of Kakarot but before they could disappear, a palace guard came running towards them.

"General Nappa!" the exasperated guard cried out as he bowed down before his superior and panted.

"What is it, soldier?!" Nappa demanded.

"General, the young master has arrived." reported the exhausted soldier.

The eyes of the Crown Prince's generals turned wide.

* * *

A young Saiyan boy arrived at the Palace gates. A wide, child-like smile on his face as his narrowed and slanted eyes gazed up at the royal house. He was a boy who looked like a thirteen year old, almost the same age as Tarble and have the similar hairstyle. He donned a linothorax armor with silver chest plate and golden shoulder straps over blue short sleeved jumpsuit, brown arm bands on his forearms, purple leather pteruges and brown leather belt around his waist, brown knee-high socks and purple loafers on his feet.

He set foot upon the palace and had everyone around bowing their heads towards him.

The boy smiled, "Hello, everyone."

"I have to send a report to Prince Vegeta immediately." a royal guard said as he turned around to run to look for the crown prince's attendant.

* * *

Vegeta has arrived on his room via Hibiktus and ordered for his generals to come before him immediately. The four powerful Saiyans materialized behind him via Kakarot's Shunkanidou and immediately bowed down before him.

"What has taken you so long?!" Vegeta demanded without even looking back.

"Our apologies, your highness. But we received news that the young master Cabbe has returned." Nappa said.

Vegeta turned around, "Cabbe?"

* * *

Outside Prince Tarble's palace gates…

"Cabbe-niisan!" Tarble jumped over his older cousin as soon as he found him. Cabbe catches him in his arms and giggled.

"It has been a long time, Tarble. How have you been?" Cabbe asked.

"I am fine. Vegeta-niisan, Onio-san and the palace workers are taking good care of me." Table answered.

"That's good to hear. Oh, we need to come to Vegeta-niisan, you know he might get jealous if he knows I didn't visit him first."

"Hmph! What am I? A child?"

They turned to see Vegeta standing behind them with his four generals, his arms crossed over his white royal chest plate. A childish pout was sculpted perfectly over his lips like an upside-down V.

By the icy look on the crown prince's face, Cabbe and Tarble immediately shrugged and bowed down before him.

"I have returned, your highness." Cabbe said.

"I can see that." Vegeta told him coldly.

Cabbe shrugged, feeling awkward upon hearing those cold hearted but straightforward words. The crown prince stepped forward, silently as if he was a predator who found his prey. The young Saiyan squinted his eyes fearfully. "I-I mean… It has been a long time, your highness."

Once Vegeta was a foot in front of his younger cousin on his mother's side, he leaned down and gazed at Cabbe, looking like a kid planning to squish an ant with his fingers.

"Yes, it has been a long time, isn't it?" Vegeta muttered.

"Y-yes, your highness." Cabbe gulped.

"Hmmm…" Vegeta deadpanned as he observed Cabbe with his icy gaze.

Then the crown prince straightened and smiled. "Hmph! It seems you have taken my advice seriously! Good! You've become a lot stronger than the last time I saw you. How about a sparring?"

Cabbe grinned sheepishly, shrugging off his shoulders not wanting to deal with the crown prince's thirst for battle now. Noticing this, Tarble cut in, "Niisan, I think this is not a good time for that."

Vegeta's eyes turned towards his younger brother. "I know that, Tarble. Don't tell me what to do." He frowned. "Anyways, let's come into my quarters. Nappa, tell my cooks to prepare a feast. I'm willing to wait for an additional hour."

"Yes, your highness."

Vegeta led his younger brother and cousin inside his personal quarters where they decided to chat.

Cabbe noticed the doll sitting on the corner and was surprised to see it.

"Oh my goodness!" Cabbe gasped in terror, feeling as if he just had a heart attack upon finding the doll and he had the crown prince's attention, who looked into where Cabbe's eyes was gazing at and laughed playfully.

"Fahahahaha! Cabbe, don't you remember that doll? It's Sadara, my secret double." Vegeta winked at him mischievously.

Cabbe flinched and shrugged his shoulders, "Are you still on with that… you know… that get up?"

"Oh, yes! I'm still on it. That's why Sadara's still there."

"I see… Sorry, I was frightened. It looks very much like you. It's hard to tell the difference."

Vegeta laughed out loud, "Hahaha, everybody says that around here. I usually leave that in here whenever I go out."

And then Vegeta's eyes brightened as if a light bulb has been turned on over his head, a mischievous evil plan formed in his playful mind. "I know! Why don't we go outside and eat elsewhere?" Vegeta suggested.

"But niisan, didn't you just ordered the cooks to prepare lots of food?" Tarble pointed out.

Vegeta mischievously grinned.

* * *

_One hour later…_

"Your highness! Your lunch is to be served." Nappa announced as he opened the doors to the crown prince's quarters. As soon as he pulled the sliding doors opened, he quickly jumped back in terror as his eyes widened in shock to find Vegeta's doll sitting on the prince's cushion seat. Its lifeless dark eyes stared death into his very soul with a seemingly twisted grin upon his lips. He suddenly remembered Bulma's words earlier, that she was friends with Sadara. Does that mean..?

The burly general quickly felt his blood turned ice at the sight of the fiendish doll. He slowly turned around in horror as he squinted his eyes and gritted his teeth together.

_"Of course, he won't be in here. You leave him for one minute and then he's gone. Aaargh! Let's prepare to be scolded by his Majesty once again…"_

* * *

Vegeta teleported outside the palace with Tarble and Cabbe, he was wearing his Grim Reaper's Cloak around him that would conceal his appearance to the public. Tarble also wore a blue cloak around him while Cabbe is in his typical clothes.

"I know a nice place to eat at the Burokkori Island. I always wanted for Tarble to try the Puhn in there. I'm taking this opportunity for you to get a taste of it." Sadara cheerfully said as he led the way to Citao's Place, humming a happy tune that almost sounded like a theme for the end of the world.

But while on their way, Vegeta found a food stand selling Meatballs on the bustling streets and he grew excited that he quickly pulled his brother and cousin to join him in eating that commoner's food. The two boys found them to be very delicious and different from what they usually eat. But what made them more amazed was the different side of the crown prince that both of them has never seen before. Who knew he could eat a lot of those commoner's food without much disgust or complain? And he really do get along with the people around him.

" _It's because I always wanted to know the reality of a commoner's life. If they know who I truly am then they will not treat me the same as how they do when they know nothing. They feared me and respected me for my royal blood and my power. They will try to hide away their true nature for the sake of impressing me."_

That was what Vegeta told of them a long time ago. At that time, he openly admitted to them his bitterness at being born a crown prince and a prodigy. He never had experienced a normal life until he decided on his disguising as Sadara. Only a few people know him as he is. Tarble, Cabbe, Kakarot, Raditz, Broly, Bardock and Gine, and Citao and Brocco. Apparently, through this way, Vegeta gained friends and learned a lot of things he was not allowed to learn in the palace. That is why he knows how to do housework or even the palace works - except for cooking by the way.

It was also through Sadara that Vegeta met Bulma once again…

Vegeta paid for the food and decided to just sit on a nearby bench along his brother and cousin.

"It's nice to be out of the palace for once." He muttered.

"Hmmm… yeah," Tarble agreed with a sheepish smile. "You get a little cranky sometimes in the palace. It's good of you to relax sometime."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and put on a childish pout as he mumbled, "Who wouldn't be cranky when you have traitorous bastards looming around you and waiting to fire at you behind your back?"

"You mean the opposition in the council? What happened earlier this morning?"

"Turns out the pathetic old men thinks I'm a fool so I played with them. I visited them this morning since they were all so sick."

"Were they really sick?" Cabbe asked.

"Of course not! They just made a lame excuse to prevent the declaration of my regency!"

A sudden feeling of dread made Vegeta narrow his dark, slanted eyes, a sense of danger looming behind them and he automatically turned his head towards the source of the odd sensation. It was a business establishment that had its shutters locked up in the middle of the day.

"Hey, isn't that place supposed to be a bank? Why is it closed in the middle of the day?" Vegeta wondered.

Tarble and Cabbe turned to look at the odd place the crown prince was pointing at.

"Maybe because it's lunch time," Tarble answered.

"Even so, it shouldn't be closed that way at this hour. That's strange." Cabbe said.

Vegeta put all the meatballs he was eating into his mouth in a hurry and swallowed it all in one gulp, rose to his seat and faced the building before he pointed a finger towards the shutters. Tarble and Cabbe immediately pulled his forearm down.

"Niisan, what do you think you're doing?" the two young Saiyans asked him, knowing exactly what Vegeta was trying to do.

Vegeta gazed down at them before his senses picked up the danger; he immediately pushed the two young Saiyans down just as a loud explosion burst out from the said bank. Cabbe and Tarble were both stunned at what just happened and they both turned their huge eyes from the blighted structure towards the growling heir to the throne. How did he know something like this was about to happen? Is that the reason why he wanted to fire his _Galick Beam_ towards the bank earlier? Rings of alarm reverberated nearby and Cabbe snapped out of his shock and immediately picked up his scouter to call the local police and soldiers. He stood up before the two princes to protect them. Tarble immediately hid behind his older brother like a scared little child. Vegeta protectively secured his younger brother in his arm.

"Cabbe, you may go and do your job. We'll be fine here." Vegeta told him coldly. It was obvious he was trying his best to control himself from aggressively stepping in to deal with the problem after seeing his terrified brother.

"But…"

"I told you, we'll be fine. We'll be waiting for you here until you finish your job."

"As you wish." Cabbe bowed down obediently. "But before anything else… Please do control yourself and don't interfere. Please let the local police take care of this problem."

"Fine, fine. Just go and do your job right. If you don't then I have to step in." Vegeta mumbled as he waved his hand with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes." Cabbe said before he sprinted off towards the smoke. A group of ten burly Saiyans came out of the destroyed bank with bags full of robbed money, looking like they just won the lottery for a job well done to their vicious plans. However, a lean and petite Saiyan child stepped in front of them to block their path.

"I'm a member of the Saiyan Police Department!" Cabbe announced as he showed them his police badge. It's not like he was trying to be cool and impressive because he was in front of the crown prince. "You are hereby under arrest for damage of government property and robbery! Surrender yourselves properly or you might feel excruciating pain until you do!"

"Areh? Don't they look kind of familiar?" Vegeta muttered to himself, wondering where he might saw these fools.

The ten Saiyans looked at the petite Saiyan Policeman before them and laughed mockingly, "What? Is the police department shorthanded or something? Why would they recruit a brat to be a policeman?" laughed the leader of the group, who was towering at Cabbe with his gigantic build. He is almost as big as Nappa.

Cabbe was not pleased with those words and his eyes narrowed. _"Are they underestimating me?"_ He stepped forward indignantly. The bully leader snarled at the kid's audacity to stand against them.

"Hey, brat. Get out of our way before I roast you with my power!"

Cabbe snorted quietly as he swiftly dodged a powerful straight punch aimed for his face coming from the titanic leader.

"I wonder if your mothers ever taught you not to underestimate the small things." Cabbe told him as he let out a low kick to make the leader stumble into the ground, grabbed his opponent's arm and easily tossed him aside as if he was only as light as feather.

Completely humiliated, the leader of the robbery group snarled and quickly picked himself up to blast the annoying brat's head off but before his powerful blast could his target, Cabbe disappeared, leaving only an afterimage from where he previously stood.

"What-?!"

Cabbe appeared behind the leader and knocked him off into the ground. Using strong ki rings, he bound the leader's limbs into the surface to prevent him from escaping, much to the evil Saiyan's aggravation.

"Nice one, Cabbe." Vegeta smirked proudly as he watched at his cousin with his arms crossed over his cloak.

"Stay still if you wouldn't want me to torture you from the inside out." Cabbe coldly threatened. "Now, as for your little friends… Areh? Where the hell did they go?"

Vegeta hung his head in disappointment and sighed. He honestly was on the edge of howling for his cousin-slash ex- martial arts student.

"Cabbe! They went that way!" he pointed to his left where the others went to. "And that way…" he pointed to his right. "And that way… Wait a sec - Tarble! What the hell are you doing?!"

Vegeta was horrified to find his younger brother missing beside him but instead was having a tug-o-war with one of the robbers for a crying Saiyan boy who seems to be a civilian these criminals wanted to take as hostage.

"Let go, you stupid kid! Let go!" growled the kidnapper.

"Nooooo!" Tarble cried out as he tried his best to prevent the kidnappers from taking away the civilian boy.

The wailing of the kid made Cabbe and his capture turn their heads to their loud commotion. Vegeta sighed again, wondering why he has such an idiotic brother and cousin.

Tarble was able to take the boy off the kidnapper's hands and fell into his behind as he grabbed the crying child as if it was a doll he loved so much. The said kidnapper snarled and kicked the two boys so hard Tarble and the kid was thrown off and rolling a few meters across the ground.

Despite his earlier musings, Vegeta's eyes flashed red at the sight of his brother being beaten up by that trash. Cabbe growled to himself and was about to take care of the problem, how dare they do that to poor Prince Tarble? Or to a child, since it's impossible for commoners to recognize a prince not wearing royal armor.

The kidnapper grabbed the wailing child and took off into the sky, with a huge sack of money on his shoulders too. The other eight reunited with him there as they escaped.

"Cabbe..!"

As if someone had brushed an ice cube on his spine, Cabbe automatically shuddered at that low, icy sound coming from the irate Grim Reaper. "Heeeee!" He squeaked.

"Stand aside. I'll take care of these fucking low-lives myself…" Vegeta muttered in a horribly low and cold murderous tone that has made the surroundings deadly. The horror and tension rose immediately around them, making them feel the seething rage boiling within him.

"B-But…"

"This has turned personal now. Anyone who hurts my brother… shall suffer my wrath…"

"Uuuh-oooooh…" Cabbe muttered fearfully as he gulped and instinctively stepped back.

"Black Cloak..?" The caught robber said, as he seemingly recognized it. "Ah! I remember now! There's a young Saiyan rumored to be going around the planet to take the souls of his enemies! The Crown Prince's strongest protector! Nobody knows who he really is, but he's widely known to wear a black cloak around him to conceal his true face! He's feared around just as the crown prince; for they said he is almost just as ruthless and powerful as Prince Vegeta…"

Sadara gradually ascended up to the sky, his black cloak billowing in the wind just as his body begin to be enshrouded by a bright blue aura. The wind around his form thickened and blew around him and his surroundings like a maelstrom of pure destructive power as he dramatically powered up.

He gradually raised his right index finger to point at the dots who were the nine criminals and a kidnapped kid. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as his finger glowed with bluish white plasma and sparking with blue bio-electricity.

"… _The Grim Reaper, Sadara-sama!"_

Sadara fired his _Galick Beam_ towards the retreating figures. A potent lightning like spear of blinding blue light burst from his finger towards the escaping criminals and then the thunderous explosion of power rattled across the red skies, surprising the nine criminals and causing Cabbe and Tarble to cover their ears. Due to this, the young hostage fell from the arms of his kidnapper down into the ground. Vegeta phased in to catch the boy in his left arm and fired another devastating _Galick Beam_ towards the nine Saiyans. It was not enough to skewer them, but the force of the blast hit them all down to the ground. And then a volley of energy rings rained down from the sky to bind their limbs tightly on the ground.

"Amazing…" Cabbe gasped in awe.

Vegeta landed gracefully into the ground, putting down the completely stunned child looking up at him in wonder and he straightened up as he turned his head back and glared coldly at the pathetic fools.

"But that technique…" said the criminal caught by Cabbe. "That's the _Galick Beam…_ It's a forbidden and rare technique only Prince Vegeta can do for it requires so much power it's more than enough to destroy an entire planet, isn't it? How is Sadara-sama able to -?"

Sadara grinned to the child and told him to return to his home. He watched as the boy thanked him and sprinted away.

"Don't you get it? And here I thought you used to work for the crown prince's palace?" Sadara said.

The leader furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. That voice sounded so familiar. Wait… Sadara? That's the name of Prince Vegeta's doll, isn't it? He looked up into the Grim Reaper's cold eyes glaring down at him with a murderous intent.

"So it's you, Your highness."

"It seems you finally recognized me, fool." Vegeta said. "You didn't just disappoint me due to your incompetence but also your stupidity. I didn't expect for Saiyans with Elite Skills to use their power to do lowly crimes such as robbery and kidnapping. And another thing, your friends seemed to fail to recognize they just hurt a prince. With no questions asked, this shall end with just one way. A punishment of death."

Vegeta fired a potent blast that completely obliterated the nine former Palace Guards behind him to atoms. Not even their screams were heard. The leader could only watch at the gruesome death of his comrades.

"You monster!" growled the remaining criminal in anger as he tried to resist. "You have no idea how much our jobs worth to us! And you fired us because of such a simple mistake of leaving our posts for a minute or two! That's completely unreasonable!"

"Unreasonable, you say? Your incompetence almost got me into trouble, fool!" Vegeta growled back. "I was lucky enough to escape it, though. I did not expect any more than my servants doing their jobs right. You should be lucky that I simply fired you and not killed you for what you did. I didn't really expect for you to do this. I'm disappointed not once but twice.

"Tell me what your job was in the first place? Has Nappa ever taught you anything right when you first entered my palace? Even so, if your job truly is worthy, why did you neglect your duties? Even a simple mistake could cause a big trouble!"

The ex-palace guard turned criminal was stumped at those words and realized how wrong he was. Yes, he and his friends neglected their duty that day because they thought the crown prince will not notice them leaving their posts. He finally understood.

"Your highness! I have committed a terrible sin! Whatever punishment you put on me, I am willing to accept it!" cried the Saiyan.

"Hmmm… It seems you finally understood your mistake. You know how this would end and you are willing to accept this punishment?" Vegeta said. The Saiyan lowered his head and squinted his eyes.

"Yes, your highness!"

Tarble and Cabbe walked beside the crown prince and looked up to his deadpanned eyes. Their eyes widened as Vegeta raised his hand with his palm facing towards the ex-palace worker.

He closed his hands into a fist and destroyed the ki rings binding the criminal's limbs. It made the Saiyan's eyes widen in shock.

"What's your name?" The crown prince asked.

The Saiyan looked up to the crown prince and replied, "My name is Shoga, your highness."

"I am giving you a last chance to redeem your ways. I will not have you escape your sentence in jail for what you did in here but while you spend your time in there, think over of what you plan to do with your life. Then perhaps, after you are finished with your jail sentence, you may come to me and tell me your decision."

The policemen have arrived to take Shoga into their cab, with ki cuffs to put on the criminal's wrists to prevent him from fighting back. Shoga smiled at the opportunity.

"Thank you very much, Sadara-sama!"

Sadara simply snorted out loud. "Hmph! At least you know what to do about you knowing this secret. If you spill it out, I guess you have an idea what I will do to you."

"Yes, Master."

Shoga willingly surrendered to the police. Vegeta, Tarble and Cabbe watched as he was taken away to jail by the police vehicle.

"Cabbe, you did a good job." said the chief of police.

The young Saiyan bowed humbly at his superior and straightened his back, blushing and rubbing his cheek with his index finger, feeling abashed at the recognition.

"Not really, it's all thanks to Sadara that I managed to catch him."

"I thought you said there were ten of them, did the other nine escaped?"

Vegeta shrugged at the question, looking like he was some robber caught red handed.

"Uh… Uhm…" Cabbe averted his eyes uncomfortably.

"I killed them," Vegeta admitted. The chief of police turned his eyes towards the black cloaked Saiyan, completely stunned at his downright admission. "They hurt Tarble, it's a downright punishment for anyone who lashes out on a royal prince."

The chief of police nodded in acceptance. "Oh, I see. I guess we're done here. Thanks for your help, Sadara."

"Don't mention it."

And then, Vegeta, Tarble and Cabbe went to Citao's restaurant to eat Phun.

* * *

An hour later…

Vegeta also tend to his brother's injuries using Citao's first aid kit.

"Waaah! It hurts, niisan!" Tarble cried out while his big brother applied healing cream over his wounds using cotton smeared with the said cream.

"Stop whining, would you?! You're annoying me!" Vegeta scolded. "You asked for it. This shouldn't have happen if you have not left my side to save that stupid brat!"

"But they were going to take the boy away so I decided to interfere with them…" Tarble sniffed.

"Hmph! As if you could stop those fools by yourself!"

"Well… At least I tried. Even though I know I was no match against them…" Tarble muttered hurtfully.

Vegeta stared at his brother for a moment. This was the first time he saw his brother tried to face a fight on his own accord even though he knows he couldn't win. It was the same situation he had with Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria. He smiled to himself, feeling proud of his younger brother's bravery.

"You did a good job, Tarble. I'm proud of you." Vegeta said.

Tarble blinked at his older brother's words, "Eh?"

"Like you said, you still tried even though you know you cannot win. That's courageous of you to do, even though it's foolish but it's enough for you to show me that at least, you had a small speck of Saiyan Pride within you. You made me proud."

Tarble blushed at his brother's words, feeling shy and happy at the same time. Vegeta used this opportunity to tend to his sibling's injuries. Tarble was too much in shock to complain of the pain.

* * *

"Aaah! That felt good!" Vegeta exclaimed as he stretched his arms in the air with a smile on his face. They were now walking back to the palace after spending time going around.

"It seems that you ate a lot today, Vegeta-niisan." Tarble commented.

"Well, all that action has made me hungry in the first place. I think I'm still in the mood to eat the lunch in the palace. And then on Bardock's place and then…"

"Ehehehe…"

"Oh, by the way, I have someone for you to meet, Cabbe." Vegeta said to his cousin.

"Someone to meet? Who?"

"You'll find out later. Anyways, I'll go ahead. I needed to do something."

Vegeta sprinted happily towards the palace, leaving Cabbe and Tarble alone. He went directly to where he sensed Bulma and Gure were talking, sitting on a rock near the pond.

* * *

Bulma was having a heart to heart conversation with Gure about something that annoyed her these past few days.

"I don't know why but I feel like the more time I spend with Sadara, the more I feel this… this unexplainable emotions around him. When I'm around him, I feel happy. When I know I'll see him, I feel excited. When I don't see him, I'm longing for him. This isn't right. I know this isn't just right because I despised these Saiyans with all my heart, especially when he openly admitted that he's on that jerk's side. But ever since I first met him, all I could think about was him. I think I'm going crazy! I could not even sleep thinking about him at all!" Bulma told Gure.

"The way you speak tells me that you like Sadara. Do you think you have fallen in love with him?" Gure said.

Bulma shrugged and nodded grimly, it's the same thing she thought over these past few nights.

"Yes, I… think so…" she admitted truthfully. "But… This feeling… It's wrong. I don't know the reason why I feel contradicting emotions towards that fact. It's wrong for me to love someone who is on the side of my enemy and yet every time I was around him, it felt so right. I wish he's fighting on my side instead of Prince Vegeta's side. I wanted him to be on my side but it's seemingly impossible. I think I'm losing my mind. I don't know what to do."

Not far away behind them, Sadara silently approached and overheard their conversations. It has made him stop on his tracks for a while. It didn't come as a surprise to him since it was always obvious to him how Bulma feels about Sadara. He always knew she likes him as Sadara, and it was somehow pleasing to know she's falling for him. But then, the truth about his true identity made it feel so wrong as well. She shouldn't be doing this.

* * *

Vegeta quietly growled angrily to himself, decided to turn back and teleported himself back to his dressing room to change to his royal armor. He strolled towards his private chambers, looking so cold and stoic that his guards and servants thought he was in one of his moods once again.

He said he wanted to be left alone for the meantime and he sat on his bed, completely lost in his own thoughts. Inside him, his heart was bursting with lots of different and contradicting emotions. He was happy, angry and sad at the same time. Happy to hear Bulma's true feelings for Sadara, angry at himself that he was living on a lie and sad that he knows how she would feel once she learns who he truly is. Just the thought of that pained his chest so much and angered him. He shook his head, this shouldn't be happening. Why does it even matter to him what she would think? She is nothing but a mere, weakling alien slave that will never be allowed to be on his side forever because he is the crown prince of all Saiyans. It doesn't matter if she hated him to the core or doesn't want to be with him as he truly is, even their social status and racial differences would bring them apart. She was right, this is completely wrong and yet.. Why does it feel so right?

What is this? This annoying feeling?

* * *

When Bulma returned to her quarters, she found a note on her bed that read:

"I changed my mind about tonight's training. Come to the meadow later, I have someone for you to meet. Sadara."

* * *

That evening, after eating his dinner, Vegeta dressed up as Sadara again and took Cabbe with him to his meadow where Bulma waited for an hour already.

Before Bulma could make his ears bleed with her incessant barking, Sadara quickly made an excuse. "I brought you a sparring partner." Sadara told Bulma. "Bulma, this is Cabbe." He gestured to the young and polite looking Saiyan beside him. "Cabbe, this is Bulma, my new student."

Cabbe's eyes widened at the introduction. This is a first time Vegeta has agreed to train an alien who seems to have no sort of special powers at all.

"She is your new student? Why are you training her?" Cabbe asked.

"I'm training her to last a second or two against _Prince Vegeta_ when she tries to kill him."

"Huh? She's trying to kill… the crown prince?"

"She has a grudge to settle with him for destroying her home planet."

"Eh?"

Sadara winked at his confused cousin and silently ordered him to let it be before he addressed Bulma, "During my absence, Cabbe will be your training partner. He is my former student whom I trained to become a strong enforcer. He can patiently help you enhance your skills and you'll get more comfortable around him than me."

"What? You won't train me anymore?" Bulma asked, feeling sad and rejected.

Sadara smiled, "I will. I'm just a little busy in the palace. I'll check on your progress every now and then, don't worry."

Bulma pouted like a child and Vegeta felt bad for doing this. But he has to do this in order to stop this foolishness. He put his hand over her shoulders and smiled at her. "Good luck." he told her.

* * *

Days had passed but Vegeta found no such luck with trying to escape the annoying feelings bothering his system since that night he learned that Bulma was the same girl he met on Earth thirteen years ago. He would sometimes stalk her around, watch at her training with Cabbe, in which he felt angry and jealous and wondering why he decided on such a stupid thing. He would want to take back his decision but decided he wouldn't want to later. His mood swings came worse these past few days too, he was angry and childish most of the time, in which his generals, guards and servants would think he's like a moving landmine ready to kill or beat up anyone who gets in his way.

Vegeta also found his thoughts being intrusive with fantasies and daydreams of Bulma. It made his concentration on his own training and political affairs with his father and the council travel miles and miles on fantasy dreamland and go lost in that world his mind has created. This is completely aggravating him to the core. All these annoying things had made him unable to sleep a wink for a few days either or eat as much as he normally does. His guilt for living a lie also made matters even worse. His anxiety and over thinking made him miserable and desperate. He was going crazy with it!

No matter how Vegeta tried to cling on to his Saiyan Pride and his act of cold heartedness, it didn't help much when he's all alone, so he would sometimes spar with Kakarot and Raditz, but it's not enough to make him forget these damn feelings.

* * *

One day, Vegeta watched at Raditz train the soldiers whose expertise is archery and would be protecting him during war. He overheard the conversations of the giggling and squealing servant girls behind him about how cool and badass Raditz was as he swiftly dodged and blocked the ki enhanced arrows aimed at him.

"Woah! Raditz-sama is so cool and badass! No wonder he is called the _Amazing Raditz,"_ said one of the girls.

Vegeta scowled in jealousy upon hearing those words and became annoyed at the noise, feeling a throbbing in his head since he was not able to sleep a wink last night. These bitches think Raditz is cool and badass?

In his annoyance, Vegeta rose to his seat and picked up a bow and arrow and threatened to shoot at his servants who instinctively screamed in terror. He growled to himself and turned to shoot at Raditz instead.

"Y-Your highness!"

The long haired Saiyan was too shocked to respond as the arrow hit his abdomen. Vegeta narrowly avoided Raditz's vitals though.

"Hmph! I guess your _Amazing Raditz_ isn't as cool and badass as you thought of him to be." Vegeta bitterly spat out before he approached his General who looked at him with seemingly betrayed eyes.

"Trying to show off with the sluts in front of me, you fucking piece of shit." Vegeta growled at Raditz as he smacked his head. "Enough with this bullshit! Go away! I'll train the soldiers myself!"

Raditz's eyes widened in aghast, "But your highness, are you sure you'll be alright?"

One furious and malevolent glare made Raditz step back in fear.

"Go away!" Vegeta yelled like a spoiled brat.

"Okay, okay. I understand, your highness."

Raditz obediently bowed down and walked away to have his injury taken care of by the doctors in the clinic.

"As for you, come and aim for me with your full power! Do not hesitate, do you understand?!" The confident crown prince commanded his trainees.

"Yes, your highness!"

His training has not even started yet when Vegeta collapsed to his knees and into the ground. Everyone gaped at the sight of the fallen crown prince who started snoring on the grass, wondering what the hell did just happened before they all ran towards the heir to the throne.

* * *

A few hours later…

Vegeta was too dazed to perceive Malaka's fingers feeling his pulse rate in his wrist. Nappa, Raditz, Kakarot, Broly and a nurse stood anxiously around them inside the crown prince's bedroom.

After Malaka was done with his findings, Nappa asked, "So, how is his highness, doctor?"

"Hmmm… He's in normal condition, even though he seems to be experiencing insomnia for the past few days. I will make herbal tea to help him sleep comfortably at night." Malaka answered as he picked up his bag to make his prince the tea.

"Hey, Malaka…" Vegeta said in a groggy voice, his eyes bored to the reptilian doctor with orange Mohawk hair.

The doctor looked up to his eyes, "Yes, your highness?"

"I feel terrible lately. I can't sleep. I feel hot and uncomfortable. I hallucinate and imagine impossible things. I over think too much and I am losing my concentration on training lately. Tell me, what is going on with me?" He asked groggily, he sounded like he was drunk rather than a person with no sleep at all.

Malaka politely replied, "According to my tests, you are just fine, your highness. It's just insomnia and you need to rest in order to regain your strength."

Vegeta made a doubting expression, "Is that really all? I think you're hiding something. What is the truth? Tell me."

Malaka averted his eyes uncomfortably and bowed down before him, "My apologies, your highness. But I doubt you wanted to hear the truth."

"What is it? I am ordering you to tell me." Vegeta insisted.

"Hmmm… Y-Your highness… The… The symptoms you speak of… is something widows and desperate people experience…"

"What do you mean?"

Malaka looked down, feeling a flush on his face. "Uhmmm… You see… In your case, I could only guess since this could be your first time experiencing this… Uhmm… You see, a man and a woman who love each other would normally go together, but…"

Nappa, Kakarot, Raditz and Broly abruptly turned their heads towards Malaka with wide, shocked and disbelieving eyes while Vegeta raised his eyebrows curiously, waiting for the nervous doctor to continue his explanation. Malaka shrugged uncomfortably at the looks he received from the Saiyans.

"And?" Vegeta urged.

"Uhmm… B-Basing on what you are experiencing… It sounded like… as if… you are a man who wants a woman so badly but you know you cannot own her because of… because of complicated things… This experience is called _'Limerence'_ … or most commonly known as _'Love Sickness'_ , your highness…"

"Ho!" Kakarot gasped, looking amazed. Is the almighty and ruthless Prince Vegeta even capable of that?

"What?!" Nappa gasped in disbelief.

"So you're telling us that Prince Vegeta is… is… Love Sick?!" Raditz said.

"Exactly, General."

The three generals gasped out loud in surprise, while Broly took the situation like it was nothing but a mere white wall. Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, taking in the doctor's words slowly until it dawned on him what it meant.

"What?! Me?! Love sick?!" Vegeta abruptly yelled indignantly, his terrible temper exploding and completely devastating everyone around him. "Don't mess with me! Get out of my sight before I send you to oblivion, Malaka! If you dared to speak of this to anyone else, I will rip your tongue off your ugly muzzle, you useless piece of trash!"

Seeing the sudden change in the crown prince's mood, the frightened doctor squeaked in fear, "My apologies, your highness!" Malaka screamed as he put his things back to his medical bag as quickly as he could.

"Wait," Vegeta called before Malaka could rise to his feet and leave. "Before you go… Tell me, is there any cure?" he asked quite desperately.

Everyone's jaw dropped at that question. Did the powerful Prince Vegeta just admitted that he is indeed _Love Sick?_

* * *

"I can't believe this! Is that true at all?!" Raditz gasped as Nappa and Malaka left Prince Vegeta and his three generals. He stared at the groggy crown prince eye to eye on his royal bed where he laid comfortably.

"Who is it? Please don't tell us it's that blue haired bitch!" Raditz questioned.

Vegeta scowled deeply at the way his general stared at him and roughly backhanded him aside, "Shut up, Raditz! My head is aching at your loud mouth! Stop pestering me with your stupid questions, would you?!" he angrily yelled as Raditz was sent flying across the room.

"I will kill her," Broly coldly announced as he turned his heels to find Bulma and assassinate her for doing this to the heir to the throne but Vegeta immediately commanded him.

"Aah! Hold it, Broly! That's a direct order!"

"But your highness, you're _love_ _sick_ because of that lowly slave! If she did this to you, she must die!" Raditz insisted.

"If the king and the council learns of this, they will kill her. You must do something, your highness." Kakarot pleaded.

"Please remember that you are forbidden to feel love for you are the crown prince of all Saiyans." Broly reminded him. "Foolish and soft emotions such as love for another being is a weakness and should become your greatest downfall. That is why you are not allowed to feel this kind of affection towards a woman."

"Much less an alien slave," Raditz continued.

"I said shut up!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs, causing all things made with glass around him to explode and his generals stared at him with paled faces. "I swear if you touch Bulma, I will rip your heads off and feed them to the _Gushopeyas!"_

… _But the_ Gushopeyas _are just fictional monsters… right?_

"And I don't fucking care about such forbidden rules! I decide on whatever I want to do as crown prince! No rule or law would dictate me what to do or not to do!"

The Generals could only sigh and shake their heads at his defiant and stubborn nature. He glared at them with murderous intent despite his groggy state and they simply shrugged.

After a few tensed seconds of silence, Vegeta finally broke the tension. "The wish lantern festival is getting close, isn't it? I was wondering if you want to go there."

* * *

One week later...

Everybody in the crown prince's palace thanked the supreme deity of the Saiyans for a miracle that has happened today. After those days of the crown prince being in a terrible mood, a miracle so rare has occurred. And for the first time, he was in a good mood to give all of those serving him in the palace the luxury of a vacation. Though it could only last on the day and night of the wish lantern festival, it's still something to thank for, a chance for them to be with their family. To watch and fly wish sky lanterns tonight.

Vegeta just received the news from Nappa about how everyone was happy about it and that Prince Tarble and his father decided to also give their servants the same opportunity. Tarble decided to go with Onio and Gure tonight, while Vegeta was thinking of asking Bulma later.

The wish sky lantern festival is a yearly celebration across Planet Vegeta where everyone gathered in the royal city, buy lanterns made of oiled rice paper framed on bamboo sticks, with an opening at the bottom where a small fire is to be suspended to make it fly into the sky. It is surrounded by a stiff collar that serves to suspend the flame source made of a small candle on the opening to keep the fire away from the walls of the lantern. People write their individual wishes on their own wish lanterns and they would release it to float to the sky altogether, cheering for their wishes to come true.

It is also believed that if a person goes with a loved one in a lantern festival, they will be together forever. Vegeta doubted this, but he decided that it won't hurt him if he tried.

* * *

That evening, Vegeta dressed up as Sadara and went to the festival with Bulma, both of them hoping that their wishes would come true. It was bustling with lots of people but for the two of them, it feels like they were the only people there. They spent a lot of time playing games in the funfair and eating street food together. Sadara taught Bulma how to use the bow and arrow to hit the figures for a big stuffed toy prize but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the first prize. Sadara insisted for her to try once again, and Bulma did so. Vegeta shoot an arrow towards the first prize behind Bulma, who jumped around joyfully, thinking she did it by herself.

"Uwaaah! Did you see that? Sadara-sama! I did it! I'm amazing, right?!" Bulma jumped. Vegeta snorted out loud and smirked at how joyous she was. He told her to pick up her prize which was a big, black stuffed cat with a sharp, cold gaze almost similar to Sadara's eyes. It was adorable.

"Aww… How cute!" Bulma squealed. "Heehee… I think I'd want to name him Sarada, because it looked very much like you." Bulma announced as she hugged the stuffed toy.

"I swear if you name that thing after me, I will destroy it." Sadara growled in her ear playfully.

"Aaah… You're such a grump! Hmph!" Bulma huffed in the air.

"Plus, dogs hate cats. I wouldn't want something named after me to be your enemy."

"I am not a dog, you monkey!" Bulma bawled at his ears.

Vegeta rolled his eyes but smiled at that. Ah, how he missed teasing her this way.

Finally realizing what time it was, he said, "Oh! I guess I have to go and buy the lanterns. Stay here, okay? Stay." he commanded like a master telling his pet to stay to wherever he was leaving her.

"Okay! Okay! I'm not a dog!" Bulma growled with an annoyed look on her face. She really hated it when he treats her that way.

Sadara laughed at her indignant reaction. He really loved it when her blue eyes blazed with fire when she becomes angry. He turned and sprinted towards the people selling the sky lanterns.

* * *

While Vegeta was busy choosing over the several lanterns displayed on the ground, his attention was caught by a little girl moving towards the people passing by and asking them to buy her lanterns. He felt something odd about the young one and decided to approach the little girl, who looked up to him with her big, innocent eyes. She was a young Saiyan girl, she could be around six years old. Her dark hair was tied into a high spiky ponytail and she wore a dirty, white chiton.

"Mister, please buy these wish lanterns." She told him.

The Saiyan Prince looked down at the girl, "How much is your lantern, girl?"

"Six bronze coins for each, mister."

"Hn," he muttered as he gave the girl sixty silver coins. "There you go. I don't need any lanterns."

The girl frowned, looking deeply insulted. "Mister, I am not a lowly beggar to be treated as such! Please take this back!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he found the girl glaring up at him with fiery eyes. Such pride for a young one, he could say. _Unbelievable._ Her parents must have taught her well. He sighed before he smirked proudly at the girl, taking back his money.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." He said. "I just thought you needed money so much."

"It is true that I do need money for my father who is in the hospital. I need money to pay the doctors in order to treat him! But I will receive money through my own work and not through being a beggar!"

Vegeta's smirk melted upon hearing that, "What do you mean you pay money to have doctors treat your father?"

"The public hospital won't admit and treat my father's injuries if we don't pay enough money. So I work hard in order to pay them so my father stays in the hospital until he gets better."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed suspiciously at that. Why would the public doctors ask for money from the peasants who they know was impossible to pay them back? What is the Ministry of Health been doing? The government should be the one paying the public doctors to do their job for the commoners.

"You seem to be a man of noble blood so you have no idea how we peasants live." The girl said.

Vegeta sighed as he asked the girl, "How many lanterns do you still have, girl?"

"I still have four lanterns, Master."

"I will buy-"

"Give me one lantern, please." said a Saiyan lady wearing a black and pink armor who stood next to him. Vegeta turned his eyes towards the woman with black layered hair that reached her shoulders and big, black eyes and fair skin. She seemed familiar, must be a daughter of some noble blood he knows of.

"Here, Miss!" said the young girl as she handed the lady a white lantern.

"Areh? Where is it?" The lady muttered to herself as she picked on her pockets and under her armor. It looked like she lost her wallet or money somewhere. Vegeta snickered in disappointment before he turned to the young girl.

"I'll pay for this woman, give it to her." He ordered the young one. The little girl did as she told and the noble lady blushed in embarrassment as she took the offer. She turned her big eyes to him and found him to be looking familiar. Vegeta averted his gaze and silently told her to go away. Then she finally realized who he was but she decided not to speak of it. She bowed down to quietly thank him before she turned around and walked away, cursing at herself for such embarrassment.

"I'll take the other two," Vegeta said to the girl. She gave him the two lanterns.

"How about the last one?" The girl asked as she received his payment.

"Hm, the last one is yours." Vegeta told her. "Write down your wish. I know you have one, don't you?"

The girl's lips twisted downwards in disappointment. "Yes, I have one wish but it is impossible to happen."

_Impossible? What does she mean by that?_

"Why do you think so? What is your wish?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"I am just a young girl who belongs to the low class society. There is no way I could ever meet the crown prince and talk to him personally."

Vegeta laughed whole-heartedly at that, he was expecting for her to wish something like for her father to get better but of all wishes, she wanted to meet the most powerful and most ruthless Saiyan of all. The guts of this girl amazed him indeed. Perhaps, she was confident she could manage to keep up her own efforts for her father and his hospital bills.

The girl pouted, looking like she was offended by Vegeta's laughter of her wish, "See? You're laughing at me, mister."

Vegeta stifled his laughter and asked the girl curiously, "Why do you wish to see the crown prince? What is it that you want to talk to him about?"

"I hear he's going to take over the throne in his upcoming regency, I just want to tell him to please look down on his people and hear our pleas. I heard many great and bad things about him. They say he is very strong and smart and that he is heartless and evil. I don't believe those bad things. What I believe is that the crown prince is the perfect example of a Saiyan with true Saiyan Pride in him. I also believe that he has it in himself to hear his people."

"So specifically, you want to tell him the condition of your father and personally ask his help?"

"Not exactly, mister. What I'm saying is that I want to ask him to help us from our misery. For him to help us eliminate those who are not doing good to the people, like corrupt officials or the dictatorship of a tyrannical Galactic Emperor. For him to set an example of what Saiyan Pride means to the Saiyans and lead us to become a great race of proud warriors the universe will learn to fear and respect."

"Hmmmmm… I see." Vegeta nodded as he listened to the words of the smiling girl. He was impressed of her outlooks on life and of her incredible fortitude and courage. "What's your name?" He asked.

"I am Eschalotte, mister."

"Eschalotte-chan, I think you should think of another wish to write." he suggested.

"Why?" asked the confused girl.

"Because your wish has been done."

The young girl named Eschalotte's brows furrowed in confusion before it finally dawned on her. Her jaw dropped at that realization as she looked up at him, completely star struck at the sight of the crown prince himself. "Y-Y-You're…"

Vegeta put his index finger over his pouting lips and winked at the girl. "See you again sometime, Eschalotte-chan. Be a good girl." he pat her head before he walked away, taking the two lanterns he bought from her.

"Th-Thank you very much, mister!" she shouted at him, a bright smile upon her lips.

Vegeta returned to where he left Bulma and found her waiting for him on the same spot. He smiled to himself as he sprinted towards her and showed her the lantern he bought for her. "Here's your lantern, pup."

"Stop calling me that! I was on the verge of leaving; I thought you already forgot about me." Bulma pouted, feeling angry.

"Did I leave you that long?" Sadara wondered out loud. "Things just came, you know." He excused himself lamely before he snorted out loud. "Bah! Forget it! Let's write our wish down now. It's almost time."

They went towards the nearest table they could find and jot down their wishes on the paper lantern, keeping each other from seeing whatever they were writing because they feel embarrassed of it.

And then finally, it's time to release the lanterns into the sky. With everyone around the royal city holding their lit up lanterns, all of them started their countdown to midnight. As soon as the countdown ends, they altogether released the lanterns, shouting their wishes for everyone to hear.

"Please make our people prosper!"

"Please guide the king and the crown prince in their leadership!"

"Please give us more strength!"

"And good health!"

"And lots and lots of food!"

Vegeta listened to each of their wishes as he looked up at each of the lanterns levitating into the sky. With his sharp vision, he was able to read his people's wishes. Among the floating wish balloons, he found Eschalotte's wish lantern, hoping for him to grow stronger and for him to have a long life. He also read several others wishing for simple things like food, shelter and a decent work, or good health or money. There was one wishing for everyone to realize the true meaning of being a Saiyan. Another wished for greatness for their glorious race. Most of the wishes were materialistic or selfish or even had hidden goals that they would gain profit for. Only two lanterns have wishes almost similar to each other but different from the others.

Those wishes from two lonely hearts who wanted the acceptance of the other.

" _Please accept my feelings…"_

" _Accept me…"_

Vegeta looked up at the blue and pink lanterns he and Bulma just released freely and took a deep breath. It took him a long time and lots of self-debate to decide on this. His pride was to blame for such indecision. And now, he's ready for it. No matter how tonight's encounter would end, he decided he was ready for it.

" _Wait, before you leave, tell me… is there any cure?"_

That was what he asked of Malaka that day he consulted the royal doctor turned love advisor.

" _The only way is for you to tell her how you truly feel, your highness. No matter what the consequences may be, you must accept it whole heartedly."_

That was Malaka's advice. Easy and simple to think about but considering Vegeta's own situation, it was one of the hardest, if not the hardest, situation to be in.

For several days this past week after the day he consulted with the royal doctor slash love advisor, Vegeta mentally argued with himself about finally revealing his true identity to Bulma. He was _afraid_ and it made him feel disgusted of how he foolishly acted and the realization of him being _scared_ by the consequences of his actions. He is Vegeta, the Crown Prince of all Saiyans, one of the most powerful and ruthless warriors in the universe. The feared _Legendary Destroyer of Worlds_ and the _Grim Reaper,_ Sadara! Entire civilizations tremble in fear at the mere sound of his name and titles. He was a straightforward person with a strong heart, mind and sense of pride! No matter what the consequences may be, he will face it courageously with his pride! He will not live on a lie forever for it's even more humiliating to his pride!

He also thought of several ways on how he should reveal the truth to Bulma, and after a few tries of imagining and practicing stupid and lame lines like some theater actor on how to properly tell her his secret, he decided to simply be himself. Not as _Sadara, the Grim Reaper_ but as _Vegeta, the Crown Prince of all Saiyans._

"Uh… Bulma…" he muttered quite awkwardly.

 _What the fuck am I doing? Stop stuttering, Vegeta!_ He mentally slapped himself for feeling awkward. He swallowed, as means of getting courage from deep within himself.

He turned his head to Bulma's direction and said,

"I have something to-"

But his words were suddenly cut off when Bulma abruptly took his face in between her warm hands, pulled him towards her and pressed her soft lips against his.

At that same moment, something within him just _snapped_ and then he found himself lost in a void of blurry and confusing visions. He could not exactly tell which was past, present or future but all these things somehow didn't just belong to him alone. It was from both of them. That something turned into invisible strings, connecting every bit of his being with hers. His every fiber sparked to life as if they were live wire, zapping with electricity that tingled across his skin. And he was on fire. He felt his heart pound inside his chest, loud and hard. Every cell in his body ablazed with this new sensation. A sensation he has never felt before.

For the first time in his life, Vegeta, the Crown Prince of all Saiyans was completely frozen in shock and disbelief at his own helplessness at this unexpected turn of events.

* * *

 


	8. Episode 8: First Kiss

_I’ll close my eyes_  
_So I can’t see_

_Even if it hurts, I won’t be in pain_  
_As I bite down hard_

_I’ll hold back the tears_  
_Don’t worry_

_Just go on your way_  
_I’m alright, I’m used to seeing your back_

_You’ve gone so far_  
_Looking at you is my place_

_But why_  
_Do I keep wanting to call out to you?_

_Can’t you look back just once?_  
_I know that this goodbye_

_Has already been decided_  
_But why am I like this?_

_I’ll turn my head away_  
_So I won’t be shaken_

_Even if it hurts, I won’t be in pain_  
_As I bite down hard_

_I’ll let go of you_  
_Don’t worry_

_Just go on your way_  
_I’m alright, I’m used to seeing your back_

_You’ve gone so far_  
_Looking at you is my place_

_But why_  
_Do I keep wanting to call out to you?_

_Can’t you look back just once?_  
_I know that this goodbye_

_Has already been decided_  
_But why am I like this?_

_Just go on your way_  
_I’m alright, I’m used to seeing your back_

_You’ve gone so far_  
_Looking at you is my place_

_\- "I'll be Fine" by Suran_

_(Hwayugi OST)_

* * *

 

**Episode 8**

**First Kiss**

* * *

For several days this past week after the day he consulted with the royal doctor slash love advisor, Vegeta mentally argued with himself about finally revealing his true identity to Bulma. He was afraid and it made him feel disgusted of how he foolishly acted and the realization of him being scared by the consequences of his actions. He is Vegeta, the Crown Prince of all Saiyans, one of the most powerful and ruthless warriors in the universe. The feared Legendary Destroyer of Worlds and the Grim Reaper, Sadara! Entire civilizations tremble in fear at the mere sound of his name and titles. He was a straightforward person with a strong heart, mind and sense of pride! No matter what the consequences may be, he will face it courageously with his pride! He will not live on a lie forever for it's even more humiliating to his pride!

He also thought of several ways on how he should reveal the truth to Bulma, and after a few tries of imagining and practicing stupid and lame lines like some theater actor on how to properly tell her his secret, he decided to simply be himself. Not as Sadara, the Grim Reaper but as Vegeta, the Crown Prince of all Saiyans.

"Uh… Bulma…" he muttered quite awkwardly.

 _What the fuck am I doing? Stop stuttering, Vegeta!_ He mentally slapped himself for feeling awkward. He swallowed, as means of getting courage from deep within himself. He turned his head to Bulma's direction and said,

"I have something to-"

But his words were suddenly cut off when Bulma abruptly took his face in between her warm hands, pulled him towards her and pressed her soft lips against his.

 

At that same moment, something within him just snapped and then he found himself lost in a void of blurry and confusing visions. He could not exactly tell which was past, present or future but all these things somehow didn't just belong to him alone. It was from both of them. That something turned into invisible strings, connecting every bit of his being with hers. His every fiber sparked to life as if they were live wire, zapping with electricity that tingled across his skin. And he was on fire. He felt his heart pound inside his chest, loud and hard. Every cell in his body ablazed with this new sensation, something he has never felt before.

For the first time in his life, Vegeta, the Crown Prince of all Saiyans was completely frozen in shock and disbelief at his own helplessness at this unexpected turn of events.

A myriad of different, confusing emotions ran through him at that moment and he could not understand any of it. It was overwhelming him. He felt like his chest would burst anytime soon.

And so he desperately grabbed her arms and pushed Bulma off him, looking at her with huge, wide eyes blazing with anger and… and… _what is this?_

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" he growled indignantly through his gritted white teeth.

Bulma's wide eyes stared back at him, surprised at her own nerve to kiss a man, much less a Saiyan. _"He's right…"_ the angry thoughts ran through her baffled mind. _"Just what the hell am I doing? Why did I kiss him all so suddenly like that?"_ What possessed her to kiss Sadara? Does she really like Sadara that much?

The look on Sadara's face said it all. His eyes were filled with a cold look of rage being suppressed. Bulma wanted to shrink back in embarrassment. For several days, she tried to forget those growing feelings that she was developing for him by focusing on her training with Cabbe. The nights she barely saw Sadara was unbearable for her. She did miss him a lot. She wanted to be with him, just the two of them, even if he was sometimes a jerk to her she still likes him. But why does she like him? He was not different from the crown prince she loathed the most. He is as ruthless and scary as the heir to the throne. Though, eventually after knowing Sadara, he quickly became one of the few Saiyans who was so close to her. She saw a side of him that was greater than his deathly image being the Grim Reaper.

Sadara let her go and angrily walked away. Bulma didn't want him to leave her. She needs to tell him how she feels even if she was unsure why she likes him or she might break. She couldn't take it alone anymore. She has to let it out.

"I like you, Sadara-sama!"

Vegeta abruptly halted upon hearing those unexpected words coming from Bulma. The words he had dreaded to hear from her have finally been revealed, cutting through the wind to pierce his hardened heart. Knowing how this revelation would change how they would see each other depending on his answer, how was he supposed to respond?

He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. He didn't want to give a definite answer yet. He cannot love her. She shouldn't be falling for him either. But he knows that deep inside, he wanted it - if only she was saying that to his true self.

He smiled broadly to himself before turning around to look at her.

"Well, who doesn't?" he said in his usual conceited way, giving her a smug smirk. He strolled towards her and leaned his face on hers, looking up to her eye to eye. "With my good looks, irresistible charm and genius skills, who wouldn't like me?"

Bulma blinked her eyes awkwardly at his high handedness, completely amazed at such arrogance he has.

"Plus, it's only natural for a pet to like her own master, right?" Sadara winked.

Bulma grinned sheepishly as she averted her uncomfortable gaze away, feeling awkward at her saying such words. How stupid of her to expect him to be more of a romantic? She mentally slapped herself at her stupidity.

"Y-Yeah, perhaps, you're right…" she mumbled uncomfortably.

Vegeta pulled away, still with that mischievous grin of his. His smile immediately melted upon seeing Bulma looking so hurt.

"Come on. Stop looking like that. You make me feel bad." He told her.

"It's just that…" she muttered before her eyes flared up with rage. "Why can't you take things seriously?! You think I was joking around when I told you that?! And I'm not your pet, you creep! I hate you!" she yelled at him angrily.

Vegeta stared at her ranting about his playfulness and he cackled loudly. "Hahaha! Okay, you just admitted you like me and now you hate me? Wow, that's rich, woman."

"Damn it, Sadara! Stop playing around!" Bulma hissed indignantly, annoyed at how he took her words as being a joke. "I'm serious-"

"-Forget it, Bulma." Vegeta finally said those words in a serious manner, cutting her off. It sounded like an imperious order from a royalty. It cut through her heart like icicles, making it feel as if it was bleeding from the inside.

"W-What?" Bulma gasped, feeling the piercing pain on her chest.

Sadara continued, his face had become expressionless as he said, "Emotions like love are a downfall. Warriors such as myself are not allowed to love another being for it could become our greatest weakness. If you continue this, then you're going to die. And you know I wouldn't want that."

Bulma's jaw dropped in disbelief at his words. What does he mean? Why is she going to die loving him? Why would loving someone a weakness for him?

"Why?" she could only mutter hurtfully, tears were about to fall from her pained blue eyes. Vegeta felt a piercing sting within his chest at seeing her tears.

" _The truth is… I feel the same for you, but I cannot allow this foolishness to go on any further. It would only hurt you so much I cannot bear to see you suffer that heartache you would experience if we dare continue this game…"_ Vegeta wanted to tell those words to her but he found himself unable to let it out as he thought it to be very sentimental for him to say.

He turned around, completely upset of himself for being a fool about letting their relationship go to this point. His body became engulfed by his blue aura as he teleported himself back to his own private quarters, leaving Bulma alone, shocked, in tears and overwhelmed in the middle of the leaving crowd.

* * *

Not so far away, Kakarot was strolling around to look for something to eat. A wonderful scent brought him to stalls selling street foods. There he found a raven haired girl selling octopus balls. He bought his snacks and came in as a hungry customer. He was satisfied by her food and ordered lots from her.

"Excuse me, but do you have enough money to pay for everything you're eating?!" She demanded him angrily.

He grinned as he complemented her cooking.

"Your food is delicious! You cook well. You would make a good mate for a Saiyan!"

The raven haired girl abruptly blushed shyly as she asked, stammering, "A-Are you proposing a marriage with me?"

"Marriage? Sure! That would be good!" Kakarot exclaimed cheerfully.

The girl's face flushed as red as a tomato at his answer, she was only kidding with him at first. "Are you really serious?"

"Of course, I am! Heehee…" Kakarot chuckled. He sure do look forward to marrying the girl he just met. "By the way, my name is Kakarot. How about you?"

"My name is Chichi… Mao Chichi…" the girl replied brashly.

"Chichi, I sure do hope to marry you someday!" Kakarot exclaimed.

Chichi's face flushed even redder, "Do you promise?" She asked, blinking her eyes.

"Yep!"

Chichi laughed at how naive this Saiyan was. Though he seemed quite different from most Saiyans she has encountered before, she couldn't help but think he was making a fool out of her.

"Okay, mister Carrots, enough with playing around!" She abruptly yelled at his face, anger flashing innher dark eyes. It made him shrink back in terror. "Your payment, sir!" she demanded as she opened her hand.

Kakarot stared at the girl glaring daggers at him. The look of her fiery eyes made his chest pound hard and his body warm. What is this feeling?

He smiled back as he took his wallet under his chest plate and gave her bills to pay for his orders. "There. I hope this clears up your suspicions, Chichi." he told her, still with his warm grin on his lips.

Chichi huffed angrily, taking the money off Kakarot's hands and bossily turned around to do her work. Kakarot smiled to himself, he decided he likes this interesting girl.

_Marriage, huh?_

* * *

Vegeta stared blankly at the dark skies of his home planet as he sat alone on the back porch outside his personal quarters. It was already late in the evening at around 2 or 3h. The night breeze warm as it blow gently against his skin. The sensations inside of him made it feel even warmer.

Despite returning to the palace after the sky lantern festival, the completely stunned Saiyan Prince was still under the shade of darkness of his Grim Reaper's Cloak. He was sitting quietly there, his mind off somewhere else as he think back at what just happened between him and Bulma.

That was his first kiss and he couldn't exactly tell how to feel about it. He was too startled to respond or even react to it. Deep inside him, he felt many different feelings and he could not understand any of it. Something snapped inside of him at that moment and he has no idea what it was either.

" _I like you, Sadara-sama!"_

_That was what Bulma exclaimed when she pulled away. She had the most dazzling smile upon her lips he thought it could beat the brightness of the Alpha Centauri. Vegeta felt a flush of heat on his cheeks at those words and he found himself unable to utter a word of what he was going to tell her at all. Everything turned blurry for him, was it due to being blinded by her lively grin?_

Vegeta growled silently to himself and put his palms over his face in aggravation. He cannot believe how he let this foolishness go on to reach this path. Now, there's no turning back.

 _Congratulations on your stupidity, Vegeta._ he mumbled bitterly to himself. It's not like he didn't want Bulma to be his girlfriend. It's just that this relationship is so wrong in many ways.

First of all, the kiss… his first kiss…

Vegeta's lips curled as he snarled silently at the wind.

A Saiyan Royal's first kiss was sacred. It should only be given to the one he decided to become his mate during their marriage. Even though he knows he has a feeling that he wanted Bulma to become his mate, the knowledge that there was a little chance for her to reciprocate his emotions once she finds out the truth about him made him feel so mad. That was the second reason. She has no idea she kissed the Saiyan Crown Prince she loathed the most.

Third, was their racial differences and social status. It's not like Vegeta was concerned of it, in fact he didn't care if Bulma is a slave and a weak Earthling. He was a rebellious brat stubborn enough to disobey laws or the words of his own father. The thing is, it might affect his pride as the crown prince of all Saiyans. He shouldn't be humbling himself before someone lower than himself! If Bulma knew the truth, he knows he would lose her. It would be a huge blow to his pride if he dared to apologize to her or anything being the crown prince.

Vegeta let out a quiet scream at his annoyance at what kind of hell he had gotten himself into.

Raditz was strolling around, looking for his younger brother who has not come home yet when he found Vegeta sitting alone on his porch. The long haired General was taken aback by surprise when Vegeta opened his mouth to scream silently with a face contorted with extreme irritation at something. Raditz was bewildered because he initially thought it was Vegeta's doll sitting in there.

Raditz gracefully leapt towards the crown prince and bowed down respectfully, Vegeta's dark eyes glowered at him malevolently, looking like a hungry tiger.

"Did something happened, your highness?" Raditz asked, concerned.

Vegeta's scowl deepened as he fumed at his General. "Pervert!"

Raditz's eyes widened at that, "Huh?" What does he mean? Did he do or say something perverted for the crown prince to accuse him of such humiliation?

Vegeta's onyx eyes came to life as it became ablazed with scorching flames while he abruptly yelled, "How dare you ask me such a stupid question?! 'Did _something_ happened?' What are you implying, you fucking bastard?! That I am a pervert?!"

The long haired general was taken aback by such accusation. Of course he didn't mean it to be that way. He quickly bowed down once more and said, "N-No, your highness! I didn't mean for you to think of it that way!"

Vegeta turned his head away from Raditz's direction with a haughty look and chin raised in the air. "Hmph!" he huffed angrily as he crossed his arms over his bared chest. His dark cloak hung loosely against his small frame.

"It's just that you look like someone who did something so regretful." Raditz mumbled, looking away.

Again, Vegeta made an annoyed expression as he hit his temple against the pillar he was leaning into.

"Your highness, please stop! Please have mercy on the poor pillar! It would get destroyed by a mighty billboard!" Raditz pleaded.

Vegeta's eyes shifted to him and glared at him infuriatedly.

"…And the engineers and the carpenters are fast asleep. It's late in the evening already, your highness."

"I don't care about the stupid pillar or the palace or the workers who would need to rebuild it! I have to destroy something! I need to… Hey! How dare you make fun of my forehead?! It's not like you have something better! Damn you!"

Before Raditz could respond to Vegeta getting up and preparing to beat him up like his own personal punching bag, Kakarot materialized in between them. Vegeta's strong punch ended up hitting Kakarot's face instead, who was sent rolling on the floor in pain.

"Itaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiii!" Kakarot cried out as his hands went up to his face where Vegeta's punch connected squarely. He thought he had broken a nose. Vegeta and Raditz gaped at him for a few seconds. When Raditz moved, Vegeta's maleficent eyes darted on his direction. He ended up chasing the long haired Saiyan until he was able to catch him by the hair and beat him to near-death.

_(A/N: Itai – "It hurts")_

While Raditz was almost black out, Vegeta turned his attention to the fool's younger brother, who gulped in terror and automatically stepped back. He realized the crown prince is in one of his terrible moods once again.

Before Vegeta could lunged himself for Kakarot's throat, the younger Saiyan raised his hand and said, "Please spare me, your highness. I understand how you feel."

Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed at those words. "What do you mean?"

* * *

Vegeta sat together with Kakarot on the porch as the General told of him what he found tonight.

"She was interesting. She had a fiery spirit within her that has captivated me." Kakarot was saying.

Kakarot told the prince of his adventures during the lantern festival and about an alien slave he met tonight.

Vegeta frowned at the story, "So in other words, you told this alien girl that you want a marriage with her?"

"Yep, it sounded delicious so I agreed to marry her." Kakarot said with a grin.

Vegeta felt like his head was about to explode. This glutton imbecile actually thought that marriage is just about food! Ah, just what kind of stupidity did the clown do just now?

"Well, you know… She's like a Saiyan woman. She had a raven hair, dark feisty eyes and amazing cooking skills. She looks strong too. Beautiful…" Kakarot smiled, his eyes glazed with a look of someone deeply in love. Vegeta felt like he wanted to beat the living daylights out of this fool but then… what has made him different?

"You know that I will not allow you to have a mate! You've sworn your loyalty to me! You are mine!" Vegeta shouted furiously, feeling jealous and angry. He was being selfish, he knew that but to him, he should always be his generals' first and foremost priority.

Kakarot flinched at the sound and mumbled, "I know, your highness. That is why I said that I finally understand how you feel… You know… That love sickness."

Just like the Saiyan Crown Prince, a General protecting the heir to the throne is not allowed have any loving emotions towards anyone for they have sworn their loyalty to the future king. Their loyalty should only be to Prince Vegeta and no one else.

But then, Vegeta thought he was no different at all, since the both of them fell for girls who would never be theirs, unless they give up everything that's been important to them in order to be with the one they fall in love with. He wondered if Kakarot would dare to defy him because of the girl. He felt angrier at the thought of that.

But Vegeta decided not to say anything about that. The two of them just looked up into the sky and watched at the stars sparkle like glitters across the darkness. The half moon hung above them, its reddish hue illuminating its position like a fiery light.

He stared at the half moon for a long moment, comparing its bright and dark sides to himself. The moon's bright side was Sadara, who the people see to be the mischievous and friendly one. The side of himself who would usually show his smiles and laughters with the commoners, the easiest to approach, the one who seemed to be righteous. The perfect disguise to hide away half of his dark side. Just half, because even if Sadara was bright, he was still as dangerous and terrifying as his real self.

The dark side of the moon represented his true nature, the one feared by the entire universe as the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds. The ruthless Crown Prince of the Saiyans, Vegeta, the one known to be a heartless monster. It has been a long time since Vegeta decided that his savagery needed to be restrained, instead he ambitioned to become the one to overthrow the Galactic Emperor one day and replace him as the ruler of the entire universe. Since then, he decided to focus on that goal, to become stronger. He let his previously known callous reputation be the warning sign never to mess with him, but he didn't want to become as implacable as Frieza. He wanted to become a ruler who everyone fears but respected by his people, not just for his powers or his birthright but for who he is. A ruler his mother wanted him to be.

Which reminds him of the words the young girl told of him. The child back in the lantern festival, Eschalotte.

Vegeta turned his head to Raditz, who was lying on the floor in a bloody heap. He rose and imperiously commanded "Raditz, get up!"

"Huh? What?" Raditz mumbled in a low voice, still in a daze caused by the sore on his body after Vegeta has made a punching bag on him. He was not able to utter a word again but a painful cry as the maniacal prince harshly dragged him by the hair. Kakarot also yelped in pain when the prince firmly yanked at his right ear.

"Come with me, you two!" Vegeta shouted, the two taller Saiyans flinching and trashing in protest and misery on his hands. He became extremely annoyed with Kakarot and yelled "Shut up!" as he violently punched him on the gut, causing the younger Saiyan to cough out lots of blood. Satisfied with the bestiality he caused, Vegeta pulled Kakarot's ear once more and they disappeared to the air using his Hibiktus.

* * *

There were two doctors working in the public hospital that night, and they glowered at the young girl dressed in a dirty, white dress.

"So did you bring the money?" asked the older doctor with thick brows and white hair. He was short at about five feet and he was plump. His big, dilated eyes looked down on Eschalotte viciously.

"I have, Doctor Shito." Eschalotte said as she offered him the bag of coins she got from selling laterns on the festival tonight.

The other doctor, who was taller and leaner than Shito took the bag of coins and counted the amount within it.

"Hey, this is not enough!" He yelled as he violently tossed the coins back to the girl. "How can you expect us to continue treating your father if you don't have enough money?!"

Eschalotte flinched at his angry voice. Her lips quivered in fear but she decided to bite into it in order to keep her tears at bay. If it was true that the man earlier was Prince Vegeta himself, then these damn doctors will pay for this soon enough.

A hysteric man came in with two flinching Saiyans on his hands, one was badly beaten and bloodied while the other was throwing up lots of blood.

"Doctor, please help! My friends are dying! You have to help them!" the madman under that black shawl cried out.

Eschalotte gaped at the scene before her. Those clothes looked kind of familiar to her.

The two doctors approached the three newly arrived Saiyans like they were gangsters ready to cause trouble and Shito demanded, "Before we treat them, do you have money to pay for the hospital bills?"

The three immediately quieted.

"This is an emergency doctor," Sadara said, pleading. "My friends are on the brink of death. Could you _please_ treat them first? I'll go find money to pay you later."

"That won't work, buddy. You have to pay us first before we treat your friends."

Vegeta stared at the two opportunistic medics. Hearing those words made him displeased.

"Then, I'll give you my money. I don't know if it is enough but please do your job for now." he said as he picked a few copper coins from his pocket and gave it to Piman.

The shorter doctor looked down on the coins and made an annoyed sigh as he rolled his eyes.

"What? This is all you have?"

"Yes, if it's not enough then I'll give you later. I'll go and get money from home. Just treat them right away." Sadara pleaded.

"Fuck you!" Piman roared as he threw the offending coins back to the stupid young one. Raditz and Kakarot's eyes grew in trepidation at that action and had the urge to step and protect the prince but Vegeta's pull on their hair and ear made them unable to do anything.

"You think this is enough for your stupid, low class friends to be admitted to this hospital?! Nothing is free in here, you know! We doctors did not finish our degree just to do charity to lowly peasants like yourselves!" Piman shouted as he pushed the coat clad Saiyan angrily, but he failed to realize that he was not able to make the boy budge from his position at all. Kakarot and Raditz tried to put themselves in between them to protect the prince but it only caused them to roll on the floor. "Now, get out of here before we are forced to throw you out like the garbage you are!"

Raditz panted heavily out of exhaustion and pain while Kakarot sneezed before the two of them looked up to the ice cold stony face of a crown prince suppressing his rage.

Vegeta raised his chin haughtily and imperiously commanded, "I'll leave these two in here. By the time I returned, I must see the both of you treating to these two and the girl's father. If you do not obey my direct order… You should prepare yourselves for the consequences."

Piman and Shito's brows furrowed in confusion, thinking what the odd Saiyan was trying to do. They broke out with laughter, seeing his words as a hilarious joke.

"What? Just who do you think you are to give direct orders to us?! You think you're some fucked up royalty?! Fahahahahahahahaha!"

They were too busy with their cackles they did not realize Sadara had disappeared via Hibiktus.

Kakarot and Raditz slumped helplessly on the floor. Just what the hell was the crown prince trying to do in here? Why does he need to bring them to a public hospital like this instead of coming to Malaka or any doctors at the clinic in the palace. The two public doctors shook their heads off the sight of the two bloodied Saiyans before they decided to simply blast them to the next dimension. People who have no money to pay doctors to treat them have no right to live.

However, before they could release their killing blasts, Sadara appeared out of thin air, with a disoriented Malaka, the Minister of health, Jogaimo, and Cabbe on his side.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Sadara asked in a cold and imperious tone.

The two Saiyan public doctors' spines grew chilled at the sound of his voice and they could not tell why they were terrified from deep inside upon hearing it. They turned their heads to the direction of the voice and their eyes grew in trepidation at the sight of the two most amazing doctors on the planet beside the shadowy appearance of the Grim Reaper. But, why are they here? Aren't they supposed to be working in the palace?

"Y-Your highness, what are we doing here?" asked the elder Minister of Health in a low voice, who was rudely awakened by a frightening god of death in his sleep. A Saiyan in his mid sixties but he still looked like he was roughly in his forties. His dark hair was cropped short in a clean, military cut.

"Because we are going to have a nice long talk with these two in here." Vegeta smirked as he answered Jagaimo, gesturing to the direction of the two public doctors. "But first, Malaka! Treat Kakarot and Raditz. After you are done, see to the girl's father." He ordered his personal doctor and pointed to the watching young girl.

"As you wish, master." Malaka obediently bowed before he turned to do as the crown prince ordered.

"You two!" he bossily addressed the two public doctors who flinched at his bossy yelling. "Including you!" he glared at the cowering Minister beside him. "Lead me to your office, now!"

Shito and Piman looked at each other, both were discombobulated by the attitude of this brat.

"What are you waiting for?! Hurry up!"

"Why should we let you in the office? Just because you know Doctor Malaka and Doctor Jagaimo doesn't mean you can order us around!" Shito said.

"Watch your mouth, you two!" Jagaimo scolded, glowering at the two doctors indignantly. "You are at the presence of the royal Crown Prince. Show him proper respect!"

"Huh?" Piman's mouth dropped in question though his reaction sounded sarcastic.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and decided it was time. He slowly took his hood off and removed his black cloak, revealing his luminous white royal armor and red cape. The two public doctor's eyes went as wide as saucers it may fall out of its sockets while their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Y-Y-Y-Your… Your… Your highness!" Piman and Shito collapsed to their knees as if they lost the ability to stand. Almost everyone turned to their general direction and gasped in awe as they also fell down to kneel before the most powerful of them all.

"So, does that answer your question?" Vegeta said, his voice lacked any emotion.

"Y-Yes, your highness… Please spare our lives!" Shito and Piman pleaded.

The crown prince simply snorted and pulled out a bag of golden coins. "By the way, here's the money I promised to bring you back." and tossed the contents to the two public doctors who felt humiliated.

"So, are you going to lead me the way to your office or do you wish to be humiliated even further?"

* * *

The two public doctors quickly led the way to their office and then they began their meeting. Vegeta sat at the end of the long table, Jagaimo on his right while Shito and Piman on his left.

"Now then, first of all, Jagaimo, do you have any idea what was happening here?" Vegeta questioned the Minister of Health.

The elder Saiyan bowed down apologetically, "My apologies as I have no such idea, your highness."

"These two and probably all medics working in the public hospital force their patients or their relatives to paying admission fees despite having known that the purpose of this place is to treat the underprivileged for free. Tell me, what were you doing and this has to come up? Do these doctors receive enough payment and privileges from the government?"

"As far as I am concerned, they don't receive enough privileges considering that the government has not enough budget reserved to satisfy them."

"I was pretty sure the government has _enough_ budget reserved for the poor." Vegeta growled, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

He turned towards the two public doctors and asked, "And why force even those who have no means of paying and treat them as if they were mere trash? Was the purpose of being a medic to treat people or to become opportunists and extort money from the people?"

There was a long silence in between them. No one dared to answer his question. He let out an angry sigh as he rose from his seat infuriatedly. "Jagaimo, you know what to do. We'll finish this conversation tomorrow at the council assembly." he coldly ordered as he walked out of the office in a terrible mood.

"Yes, Your highness!" The Minister of Health bowed humbly.

When the crown prince left, Jagaimo glared daggers at the two public doctors.

"Officer Cabbe, please wait outside. I will have to deal with them myself."

"Yes, sir." Cabbe said as he stepped out of the office.

No matter how Piman and Shito begged for the forgiveness of the Minister, their pleas were not heard by the elder's hardened heart. Because of these fools, he was busted for his corruption in the goverment funds! And there's only one way to deal with such pests.

_The punishment of death._

* * *

Vegeta returned to where Malaka was treating Kakarot and Raditz to check on how his friends were doing. Raditz was submerged inside the medical tank while Kakarot just had his left cheek bandaged.

"Feeling better?" Vegeta asked.

Kakarot just nodded and mumbled "Yes, your highness."

"I needed to do it. Don't worry, you'll get stronger from that."

"You always say that as an excuse to beat us up."

"Oh come on!" Vegeta laughed. "I will just treat you both a snack. How does that sound?"

"Vegeta, we're not kids anymore for you to bribe as with snacks!"

"Have snacks with me. That's an order."

"I thought we're friends outside the palace? You always say 'That's an order', 'It's my direct order', is that what you call friends? Does a friend make a punching bag out of his best friends? No!" Kakarot cried out.

"Fine," the prince mumbled. "I guess I should just go and eat by myself then." He turned around to leave but Kakarot quickly grabbed his arm.

"Why is it so hard for you say you're sorry?" Kakarot said before he let out a wide smile. "Vegeta! I'll forgive you if you let Chichi enter the palace as your royal cook."

"Let me go or I'll kill you! And who said I was seeking forgiveness? I'm not sorry!"

"Pretty please, your highness! I want to see Chichi again. Please!" Kakarot wailed like a child and Vegeta became annoyed with his childish noises…

"Okay, fine! Just stop being such an incessant crybaby!" he yelled.

"Wow! Really?!" Kakarot grinned. Vegeta grunted and he took it as a yes. "Yaaaaay!" The joyous general jumped around like a kid who had what he wanted for Christmas as a present. Vegeta sighed grimly. This clown was no different than the childlikeness of his younger brother. And why the hell is he jumping around like he's all fine now? He guessed he didn't do much damage to him tonight.

"So, Vegeta. Can I fetch her later? You can make the letter as soon as you are back in the palace, right? Right?" Kakarot was literally an inch before the crown prince.

"Stop spitting on me and get your garbage looking face off of mine before I decide to renovate it, clown! Don't test my patience or you'll join your brother in the medical tank!"

Kakarot pulled away and smiled, "Aw come on, Vegeta! Chill! Stop being so grumpy. I know you just had a great time in the lantern fest too."

At those words, Vegeta's eyes widened. Did Kakarot saw what happened between him and Bulma? That kiss?

"You! W-W-What are you-?" He stammered, his entire face flushing red from anger and embarrassment.

Kakarot just grinned childishly and Vegeta slapped his hand over his general's mouth. "You shut that mouth of yours clown!"

"Mmmmmmph! Ooooommmmph! Mmmmmmnnnph!"

Oh how he wanted to kill this annoying clown!

* * *

Five minutes later…

Vegeta ordered for Cabbe to buy some snacks in a nearby all-night konbeni store.

While waiting for Cabbe to return, he became a nurse to doctor Malaka. Though it made the royal doctor quite uncomfortable to order the crown prince around, he was told and rest assured it's okay. They decided not to just check on Kakarot, Raditz and Eschalotte's father but also all patients within that public hospital. He changed dressings to wounds, feed on the elderly patients, and he talked to the families or guardians.

Not far away, the Minister of Health watched as the crown prince played a nurse. He couldn't help but be pleased at the sight before him. Guilt crept within him, realizing that a crown prince was more than willing to do a nursing job for free than actual doctors who wanted to be paid for his services or someone who corrupted the government money for his own greed. He felt ashamed of himself and the other doctors for what they were doing.

He smiled to himself and decided to join Doctor Malaka and Prince Vegeta in treating patients.

Two hours later, Raditz was fully healed and was released from the medical tank. The Crown Prince decided to go home because he wanted to rest now. But before he could teleport himself home, Eschalotte approached him and bowed down before him.

"Thank you very much, your highness."

"Don't mention it. I will send for a new set of more competent doctors later. For now, I'll have to leave Malaka here. We'll have to look for some new doctors to fill in here. Okay?"

"Yes, your highness."

He turned to the Minister of Health who bowed down before him in obedience.

"Be a good girl, Eschalotte-chan." He said before he teleported using Hibiktus. Gone along with him were Kakarot, Raditz, Cabbe and Jagaimo.

* * *

Five hours later, Vegeta went to the royal assembly to speak of the incident to the royal court. Jagaimo courageously appeared after thinking through it overnight. He admitted all of his sins to the royal court, much to the disappointment of King Vegeta, Paragus and the other members of the royal council. He willingly accepted the punishment of taking down his place as the Minister of Health and his own death due to his admission to corruption.

However, Prince Vegeta decided on one thing. To give another chance to the one who willfully admitted to his sins.

"You admitted to your sins and showed great courage with accepting your punishments for all your faults, without trying to run away. I was impressed because somehow, until this very moment, you showed that you still have the slightest honor of a true Saiyan in you.

"I will lift your punishment for now to give you your last chance to change your ways. Don't disappoint me, Jagaimo."

It was at that same moment that Jagaimo realized that he was wrong about the crown prince. The scene he found on the hospital, the way Vegeta treated his people there… The Minister of Health could only smile as he decided to follow the crown prince from now on.

* * *

After the royal assembly, Tarble presented himself before his father and older brother in the throne room once all royal council and scholars have left. He has been thinking about it overnight since he came home from the lantern festival. Truth be told, he was nervous and fearful of what might happen to him today. But he has decided to take the risk, a point of no return. Just like his brother always said, fight for what you want.

"Papa, Niisan… I have a favor to ask of you." Tarble muttered, as he put his fingers together to ease his discomfort.

The King raised a curious eyebrow at his young son and asked, "What is it that you wish for, Tarble? Tell me."

"Uhm…" he shifted his uncomfortable gaze towards his older brother and shrugged. "Uhmmm… I wish for you to give me your blessing to mate."

The king's jaw dropped and stared at him with outmost shock. While Prince Vegeta glared at his younger brother, silently warning him to stop.

"What? You want to… mate?"

"Yes, Papa… I wish to mate."

Prince Vegeta was shaking his head, silently screaming "No!" in his mind. Tarble raised an eyebrow on his brother, not getting what he was trying to tell him. Vegeta pressed his hands over his face.

The king laughed at his young son's words, "Tarble, you are too young to have a mate yet. Could you wait at least five years for you to decide about it?"

"No, papa. I have decided that I will not wait. I like her so much. I want her to be my mate as soon as possible."

The king blinked in shock at the words of his young son. This was the first time he found him speaking to him in that manner. He turned to his eldest son, who had his right hand over his face. Does he know anything about this?

"Tarble, do you even know what you are saying? If you mate with a woman, it will last for a lifetime. And being the second prince, you will have to leave the palace grounds."

"I know that, papa. I am ready for it."

"I don't think so, Tarble." Prince Vegeta growled. "I will not allow it! If you leave, I won't be able to protect you!"

"Niisan, I am no longer a kid. It was you who made me realize that I could be strong, too. I need to be strong in order for me to get what I want. To be with her."

"Says the one who was kicked like a dog by the kidnappers two weeks ago…" Vegeta mumbled to himself.

"Your brother is right, Tarble. Aside from being young, you aren't strong enough to protect yourself outside where me or your brother or Onio won't be able to protect you." said the King.

"Like I said, I need to be stronger in order to protect her." Tarble replied sternly.

"Who is this woman you seemed to be so fond of?" asked his father.

"Obssessed is more like it…" the crown prince mumbled.

Tarble bowed down before his family as he went to the door and called out for Gure. The moment the small bubble headed girl entered the door, the King fell down on his throne. Prince Vegeta quickly spun around to avoid her from seeing his face.

"Your majesty, your highness." Gure kneeled down before the Saiyan royalty. "My name is Gure. I wish for you to accept me into your family as Prince Tarble's mate."

"What kind of stupendous joke is this, Tarble?!" King Vegeta furiously roared as he rose from his throne that was sent hollering behind him. Prince Vegeta's eyes widened at the rage of his father and seeing the royal throne to pieces. Tarble immediately stepped in front of Gure in a defensive manner.

"She is the girl I wish to mate, papa." Tarble exclaimed. One could see the defiance and the fire burning in his determined eyes.

"Are you blind?! She is an alien! This… This thing is not even suitable to become a Saiyan's mate! Look at her! She doesn't look like she is even capable of producing an offspring for a Saiyan!"

"I don't care about it. I love her the way she is with all my heart." Tarble said sternly.

"Tarble!"

"Please papa."

"I forbid it! I absolutely do not allow you to mate with her! No!"

Tarble turned his pleading eyes to his older brother, seeking for his help. "Niisan?"

Vegeta turned his head to give his brother a cold, angry glare. "No."

Tarble felt betrayed for the first time in his life. Tears fell from his eyes as he shook his head in disbelief. "I hate you!" he roared before he turned around and scampered away from his cold hearted family.

"Tarble-sama!" Gure cried out as she followed him out.

Vegeta watched as his brother left angrily. The hateful and betrayed look on his eyes was unmistakable. He smiled to himself, a feeling of pride swelling in his chest. He knows that look very well.

His father turned to him, glowering at his eldest son. "He's really your brother. Now, he's beginning to look and sound just like you do, Ouji."

"This is the first time I've seen him like that. Did you see how defiant he looked? I told you he could be like me if he wanted to." The crown prince told his father.

"Now that I think about it, I'm beginning to feel bad that I rejected his wish. I fear that he would really end up becoming as rebellious as you because of this."

"Well, he might. He is my brother after all. You should prepare yourself now, papa. You'll have one more fine addition to your headaches. Hahahaha!" Vegeta joked at his father.

The king could only sigh.

"I wonder why you didn't give him your blessing. The girl might not look impressive but I think she is a good natured one. He seemed to like her dearly." The crown prince asked.

"I have no problem with the girl. An offspring coming from Tarble doesn't matter anyways. What I was worried about was his protection. If the council learns of this, they might kill the both of them."

"A Saiyan of royal blood is not allowed to show such emotions towards another being."

"It is absolutely a disgrace, most especially if it turns out to be an alien slave. It is a betrayal to the royal family. If I give him my blessing, Tarble will have to denounce his royal blood and have to be exiled with no other connections to us and the entire Saiyan Race." The King explained. "Is it really okay for us to give him our blessing?"

"It was his decision, most and foremost. If you think he was being aggressive and wasn't thinking much about his decision, I'll go and talk some sense into him. I will tell him to come and talk to us after he has come to a more defined decision."

Vegeta bowed down before his father and teleported out of the throne room to come and talk to his younger brother.

The moment he was outside Tarble's palace heard Tarble's incessant cries as he threw a big fit. Onio and his servants were cowering outside like scared puppies.

"What the hell is happening here?" he demanded imperiously.

"Y-Your highness, Prince Vegeta! P-Prince Tarble is going berserk inside there. This is the first time I've seen him go like this!" Onio cried out.

A loud, continual scream reverberated inside the palace and the ground started shaking. A burst of bright blue light exploded upwards into the sky. Everyone was taken aback by that power, even Vegeta himself!

What power is this? Who has ever thought Tarble possessed this kind of power? Vegeta guessed that the boy's soft hearted nature was indeed the reason for such power to be suppressed.

"Tarble!" He called out as he flared his aura and ran towards his younger brother. As soon as he was an inch near his brother's body, he quickly raised his hand to block a sudden punch. Out of pure instincts, Vegeta snarled and punched back, sending his brother rolling on the ground.

Tarble picked himself up on the ground, spitting blood as he glared at his older brother. "What do you want, Niisan?" he asked bitterly.

"Don't ask me when you know exactly why I'm in here, Tarble! Just what do you think you're doing?! Do you think doing this will get papa's attention in order to have his blessings for you to mate with Gure?!"

"Well, it worked for you."

"Hmph! Damn right." The older prince said. He didn't tell his brother that it only worked because he was the crown prince and the strongest Saiyan among all. He was always a priority and a feared one by everyone. "Come to my palace. I'll give you something."

"What is it?"

"You'll know when you get there! Damn it!"

Tarble reluctantly followed his older brother towards the crown prince's palace. They sat on the cushion seats on the floor at his private quarters.

"Before I give you this, papa and I would want to hear your final decision after I make you realize the consequences of your actions in the throne room tonight.

"I have to make you understand the reasons behind why we forbid you from taking Gure as your mate. The Saiyan Law states that a Saiyan of Royal Blood is not allowed to feel or show any loving emotions towards another being from a low class or an alien, as it will be considered as betrayal to the Saiyan royal blood. If it does then the royal blooded Saiyan has to denounce his royal title and be exiled towards another planet, with no further connection to the Saiyans, the Planet Vegeta and the Saiyan Law.

"You see, if you continue with your plan to mate with Gure, papa and I will have to banish you on some other planet along with her. You will no longer be a part of the Saiyan royal family or the Saiyan race. You cannot go back to Planet Vegeta no matter what happens. I won't be able to protect you or even send you reinforcements. Do you really wish to have these punishments because of Gure?"

Tarble smiled at his older brother, feeling satisfied with his brother being worried of him. He was always such an overprotective older brother. But yesterday's events in the lantern festival made him realize that he needed to stand on his own two feet and learn not to depend on his brother or his royal status.

"I have already made a decision, Niisan. I will not go back to my word. I absolutely wish for it so I am willing to take the punishment."

Vegeta stared at his younger brother with his cold, dark eyes. "I don't know why I feel betrayed. After all these years I have protected you, this is how you're going to repay me? By leaving me all alone? Now I deeply regret taking Gure in here and making her as your niehre. Now, I'll be lonely. I hate you too." he pouted as he made an angry, childish look.

He angrily slammed a navy blue paper on the table in front of him, took his golden pen and started to jot down orders on the paper. He was writing in such an unbelievable speed.

"If that's what you want then fine, it's your decision. You're all grown up now, you can decide by yourself." he mumbled angrily. After he was done, he folded the paper and place it on a navy blue envelope and seal it with the royal crown prince's seal. "Come, let's go to papa and tell him your decision."

He grabbed his younger brother and teleported back to the throneroom where the king has been waiting.

"Papa, you may give Tarble your blessing now." Vegeta said.

Tarble turned to his older brother with huge surprised eyes.

"What's the verdict, Ouji?"

"I think he is capable of protecting himself from now on. And he is absolutely sure with his decision. He is willing to take the punishment of being exiled from Planet Vegeta to be with the woman. That alone, proves his improvements of being a worthy Saiyan honorable enough to fight for what he wants and what he believes is right. It is also a proof that he is willing to get stronger and fight obstacles for her, which he has never showed before. Let him be and let him do as he'd like."

King Vegeta smiled. "Yes, you are right. Tarble has changed a lot. He's become stronger from what he used to be. I only doubt that he won't be able to protect himself from enemies after he leaves."

"Don't worry, papa. I'll take care of it."

The crown prince assured his father about the safety of his younger brother.

"Fine, I'll give you the blessing you want, Tarble." King Vegeta tried to get a hold of his emotions at sending away his youngest son. His voice was shaking from anger, disappointment, pain and regret as he told him his next words. "But from this day onward, you are no longer a part of the Saiyan royal family."

Tears once again fell from the young Saiyans' eyes. Were it tears of joy that he had his wish granted or regret that from this day onward, he won't be able to call the man his own father? He turned to his older brother who just stared him with an icy look, though deep inside, the crown prince felt sad and lonely at having his younger brother exiled. Tarble wrapped his arms around his older brother and cried, happily.

"Thank you very much, your highness!" he said. He turned to his father. "Your majesty!"

Vegeta kept his angry acting skills and didn't move at all. He pulled away from his brother said:

"Come to the deck for the royal pods at 26h with your things. I'll have Cabbe prepare a pod for you to take and program it to Planet Teketeke." the older Saiyan prince told his brother.

"Teketeke-sei?"

"That's Gure's home planet."

"I see."

"I wouldn't want to see you leave. I guess I'll send my regards with Cabbe then."

"Okay. Thank you, your highness." Tarble bowed down before his brother and walked out of the throne room. Vegeta watched at his brother's back for a long moment, his chest filled with jealousy.

Because Tarble is just a second prince, and was seen as too young to participate in politics, his brother can easily denounce his royal blood and title a lot easier to do whatever he wanted in life. He can do it easily to free himself from the strict and suffocating palace life, rules and Saiyan Laws.

Though known to be disobedient with the laws and rules, being the crown prince and the future king of the Saiyans, Vegeta had to suck up most of his rebellious side if he wanted to rule over his people in order to change them and fight against the opposition. He has the greatest responsibilities and plans that could not be thwarted by the foolish emotions he was developing for a certain blue haired girl. He has to win his battles, get stronger and achieve his goals. For his people, his father… and for her as well.

"Ouji, you should know better than following Tarble's steps." The king warned. "You should not think of mating with an alien woman. Keep that in mind."

"I know that, papa…" Vegeta muttered, his mind wondering what could Bulma be doing as of now… Was she still mad at him for what he's told her on the festival? Will she be lonely now that Gure will be leaving her? Which reminds him of the promise he made with Kakarot.

"Papa, I have to go." he said before he teleported back to his quarters to write letters of his orders to Kakarot, Onio and Tarble.

* * *

The Royal Council had talked to themselves about Jagaimo's possible betrayal and the mysterious reason for Prince Vegeta's decision to lift his punishment. Seeing this as a threat to their plans, they decided to take care of the traitorous Minister of Health.

Jagaimo knowing that his life would still be in danger even after what happened in the assembly today, he decided that he would write a letter to the crown prince, which would reveal the truth of the opposition's heinous plans for the royal family.

That late night, Jagaimo went to Malaka to give him the list of doctors the crown prince ordered for him to assign to the public hospital. However, something unexpected happened along his way.

* * *

Meanwhile… Vegeta stayed true to his word about not seeing his younger brother leave with Gure. Not even his own father has shown himself upon Tarble's departure. Only Cabbe and Onio were there.

Cabbe has revealed that Vegeta has ordered for Onio to come along with Tarble in order to attend and protect his younger brother. Vegeta also sent a letter for his brother that broke Tarble's heart.

The letter contained Vegeta's true feelings about Tarble's courage to fight for his loved one in the face of difficulties. He wrote how impressed he was of his brother's bravery and the way he has changed because of Gure.

_"I'm so proud of you, Tarble. I wish you and Gure happiness. Send her my regards. I wish for us to meet somewhere, someday… Take care, my dearest brother. I will always be your big brother no matter what. Take the scouter, I hope to hear from you soon."_

Tarble was glad to know of this and how his brother still cared for him. He asked Cabbe to give Vegeta his teddy bear, where he recorded a message for his older brother before he took off into the stars to live happily ever after with Gure and Onio on his side.

_Or so he thought…_

* * *

Vegeta watched at the trail of his younger brother's space pod on his meadow. Bulma was on his side, not really talking much since he appeared before her tonight as if nothing happened between them the night before.

For the entire day after the night of the lantern festival, Bulma tried to avoid seeing Sadara as much as possible. It was uncomfortable for her to see him after he rejected her when he told her to forget her feelings for him. It was really awkward and upsetting to think about.

However, she later realized that she cannot actually avoid him. Not when he could find her anywhere and force her to come with him with his pushy and demanding personality. So when he did appear in front of her and literally grabbed her forearm after he noticed her planning to avoid him, she decided to just come with him. (Mostly because he was literally dragging her and she was helpless to free herself from his grasp).

"Hey, are you not really going to talk to me?" Vegeta complained. She didn't say anything. He growled at her, annoyed at the fact that she was ignoring him tonight and decided to think of some topic to make her talk.

"Now that Gure's gone, are you feeling lonely now?" He asked her.

"Hmph! Not really! Kakarot has brought Chichi in today in the kitchen so I guess even if Gure has left, I still have a friend to talk to!" Bulma mumbled, her tone was stern and angry, refusing to look in his direction.

"Oh, so you know each other, huh?" Vegeta said, amused.

"She was a co-worker back in Broco's barracks."

Bulma's way of talking to him doesn't seem like her usual self, Vegeta noticed that.

"Are you still mad about what happened in the lantern fest?" he asked. Now, that made her look his way with her eyes blazing with blue fire.

"What do you think?! You made me go crazy about you these past few days and when I finally decided to tell you how much I like you, you will tell me to forget it!" she hissed furiously.

"You understand nothing, woman." Vegeta said in a cold tone.

"Don't make an imbecile out of me!" Bulma suddenly yelled.

Vegeta pulled his lips away from his gritted teeth and growled angrily. He was offended at such blatant disrespect she showed him by that answer. "Do you really wish to die?! Did you see what happened to Gure? She and Prince Tarble were banished because of Saiyan Law! It's just because he is a royalty that the crown prince has decided to just banish them instead of killing them! We Saiyans are not allowed to have romantic affairs with an alien species, much less a slave like yourself!"

"I am not a slave!" She defended, screaming. She was offended of him calling her that.

"On this planet, you are a slave whether you like it or not." Vegeta said in an as a matter of fact tone.

"I'm not a slave, you creep!"

"Damn it, woman, will you stop being so delusional? You are an alien slave on this planet, no matter how much you deny it! You serve the crown prince as his cook, you served as a cook in the barracks for years. You think that isn't slavery?!"

"I told you I am not a slave!" Bulma screamed like a banshee that her voice could be heard across the meadow and the nearby forest, which made Vegeta flinch at the ear piercing sound.

"Hush, woman! You'll wake the entire planet with your loud mouth!" He hissed after a few moments of being stunned.

"Fuck you! I don't care about it any longer!"

Vegeta stared at the furious blue haired woman for a long moment. Heavens! Why is she being so difficult? Why can't she just accept the reality? Why deny it when it was the fact? He smiled. The pride of this woman is astounding and he doesn't seem to hate it, though he was annoyed at her audacity to scream with that terrible voice.

"Okay. Okay, fine." He muttered, raising his hands as if he was surrendering to the police. He decided to give her the explanation she deserved in order to make her stop pestering him with her heartbroken acts.

"Listen to me, Bulma… Don't look at me like that! Listen good and listen well because I won't be repeating these again for you."

Bulma's cold eyes softened as she listened to what Sadara was about to say.

"The truth is… I like you, too. It maybe different from what you think but I do like you and I'm serious about it. That is why I'm telling you to forget these feelings because we cannot be more than friends. You know it yourself, how this is all so wrong. I'm telling you this to save yourself from the trouble. I don't want you to be in a pinch or a death row because of me. So let's just stay as what we are now, okay? I cannot have you wasting my and Cabbe's efforts to train you to kill Prince Vegeta just for you to be killed because of a stupid damn law! Plus, remember what I told you before. That once you faced the crown prince in the battlefield, we will be enemies. Don't forget your true goal."

"Whatever, thanks for reminding me that, jerk. Now I think I would start to hate you even more." Bulma said bitterly.

Now that's good. Vegeta snorted.

"You think that you are ready enough to face me, the other generals and the crown prince by that time, huh? Let me see how much you have improved with your training these past few days!" Sadara challenged.

"Don't worry, I'll show you!" Bulma exclaimed with burning determination to prove herself.

And so, Sadara and Bulma started their sparring session for that night, both satisfied that the tension between them has finally eased. In her innermost thoughts, Bulma plans to prove Sadara that she is worth for him to love for and that he would regret that he denied his true feelings before her.

* * *

The following morning during the royal assembly, Prince Vegeta was not in a good mood. He received a report from Malaka that Jagaimo has failed to submit him the list of names of the doctors they would assign to the public hospital. Other than that, the fool has not shown himself today.

"You really should have dealt with his punishment, your highness." Paragus said. "Who knows he could have betrayed your trust in him to change his old ways?"

The crown prince closed his eyes and concentrated his ki senses across the planet.

"Yes, you were right. I should have known better than letting a criminal go after what he has done." Prince Vegeta agreed as he opened his eyes. "For there were more criminals who might emerge in the shadows, fearing for their own downfall because of him."

Everyone turned to his direction, wondering what the crown prince meant with his words. Vegeta stared at the ministers before him. If he knew better, someone among these backstabbing fools had attempted to silence Jagaimo permanently in order to avoid any backlashes to their heinous plans. They may have believed his reasons for lifting the cruel punishment was to make Jagaimo admit to him of what he knows of the opposition. Well, they were absolutely wrong. He merely used Jagaimo to see through the opposition's ways. Since Jagaimo was a part of them, Vegeta already knew what will happen to the Minister once he lift his punishment of death. He wanted to see if the opposition would kill him by their own hands and make him think the Minister has betrayed him.

The crown prince let out a maleficent smile. Just as he thought, blood would spill because of it and he won't be the one to do it but his enemies. They would kill each other off just to prevent backlashes. It seems that everything is still going according to his expectations.

* * *

An hour later after the royal assembly inside the council's office… The three traitorous councilmen were talking to themselves once more.

"So it's true that Prince Tarble has been sent away due to having an intimate relationship with an alien girl." Kabu discussed.

"It has always been a rumor that Prince Tarble has been in a relationship with his alien niehre. It seems the crown prince has made a move to save both from the humiliation by sending them away." Nasu said.

"They say it was Prince Vegeta who brought the girl to Tarble. It looks like he's on with it with his foolish brother."

"Is it true he also brought another one to become his cook? I heard he usually see this cook every night in a disguise in order to cover up his identity so people won't see him. They say they even went to the lantern festival together." Horenso said.

"Prince Vegeta disguising himself is not all new but seeing an alien girl in that horrible cover up? Could it be the reason why he's not in his usual self the days before the festival? Do you remember how he's been suffering from insomnia back then? And that he seemed to be out of his own thoughts." Nasu said.

"Tch! Are you implying the crown prince was love sick?" laughed Kabu.

"Well, he seems to be having signs and symptoms of Limerence, Minister."

"Just how would a ruthless and hard-hearted crown prince be showing signs of love sickness?! Are you delusional?!"

"Still, if it is true that he is meeting up with this alien girl every night, this could be a good thing to use for us to dethrone him."

"However, Prince Vegeta could make excuses for his actions or deny it in the royal court." Horenso said. "We need a proof that he indeed has affections for the girl."

"But how do we do that, Minister Horenso?"

Horenso thought for a moment until an idea suddenly popped in his mind. It has been a long time since he's had a good lay. He let out a vicious chuckle. "I think I know what to do…"

* * *

It was evening and Bulma was returning to the kitchen after the crown prince was done with his dinner. A royal guard has approached her. He was tall and muscular, with dark hair that stood up in random directions. He has a fair skin and wore a navy blue and gray armor over black short sleeved jumpsuit.

"Miss Bulma, the crown prince has a special order for you." he handed her a navy blue envelope sealed with the crown prince's royal seal. He left immediately after she received the letter.

Bulma wondered what special order it was and she went out of the crown prince's palace, opening the letter and reading the beautiful calligraphy writing in gold letters over navy blue scented paper.

"Minister of Government Affairs?"

She bumped into Raditz on the way, who shouted at her, "For goodness' sake, woman! Look where you're going!"

"Sorry about that. Ah! Raditz! Have you seen Sadara-sama or Officer Cabbe?"

The long haired Saiyan raised an eyebrow. "No."

"If you ever see them tonight, please tell them I won't be able to go to training. The crown prince had a special order for me." she raised the letter.

"At this late hour?" Raditz asked, suspicious in his voice.

"Yep. See you then!"

Raditz watched as Bulma leave and then returned immediately, "By the way, where is the private quarters of the Minister of Government Affairs?"

Raditz pointed to her the direction towards Minister Horenso's quarters and she thanked him as she went on her way. The long haired General watched at her go, wondering why Prince Vegeta suddenly ordered for Bulma to go to Minister Horenso.

* * *

"Hey Raditz, why are you being so quiet now? Huh?" Vegeta asked, he was dressed in his black general's armor as Sadara. They were having a drink with Bardock, Broly and Kakarot on Raditz' residence. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was suspicious of Vegeta ordering his personal cook to come to the Minister of Government Affairs at this hour.

"It's about Cabbe, your highness." Raditz said.

"Cabbe? What about my cousin?"

"I have to tell Cabbe that Bulma is not coming to training tonight. Or, maybe you should be the one to tell him. He could be waiting at the meadow, you know."

"She's not coming to train? Why? Is she sick or what?" Vegeta asked.

That's it.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the shock on Raditz's face.

"Did I say something weird?" Vegeta wondered as he asked the others, who shrugged back as they have no idea what it was.

"Your highness… Didn't you send a special order to her tonight?" Raditz asked carefully.

"Special Order? What do you mean?" Vegeta muttered.

"Fuck!" Raditz hissed. Just as he thought, it was indeed suspicious. Vegeta's smile immediately melted and turned into a frown. A cold, deathly look replacing his good mood earlier.

"What are you implying, Raditz?! Speak!" Vegeta imperiously ordered.

"My apologies, your highness!" Raditz cried out. "I met Bulma earlier, s-she said she had a special order from you to… to… she even showed me the letter! It was from you! It had your exact handwriting and complete with the crown prince's royal seal!" he explained.

"What's the special order?! I did not send any special order today!" Vegeta roared.

Raditz's body quaked with horror at the sound of rage in the crown prince's tone. "I don't know... She said… She said that you ordered for her to come to Minister Horenso tonight-"

Raditz was unable to finish his words when Vegeta abruptly disappeared to thin air, enshrouded by his blue aura.

"Your highness!" Everyone screamed.

Raditz, Broly, Kakarot and Bardock immediately panicked. If they knew better, that look on the crown prince's eyes… could only mean death and destruction. His blood lust is about to be unleashed.

"Kakarot! Quick! Let's follow him now!"

Everyone quickly grabbed to Kakarot who focused his ki senses towards the indignant ki signature of their murderous crown prince. They teleported using Kakarot's _Shunkanidou_ towards where the furious Saiyan prince went to.

* * *

Bulma stepped back in trepidation, away from a lustful Saiyan Elder who was busy taking off his clothes one at a time. He had an awful, lascivious grin on his horrible face. Bulma wrapped her arms around her, in an effort to protect her body. If she knew better, this lucidrous old man is thinking of violating her. What a disgusting creep!

Soon, she found herself cornered at the wall. A dead end, nowhere to go. She swallowed her fear and decided to make use of what Sadara and Cabbe taught of her.

"I-I'm warning you… Touch me or I'll punch your ugly face!" Bulma warned as she crouched down in a fighting stance.

Horenso simply chuckled at her efforts of threat. "Aw, come on! It's not like someone like you is strong enough to do damage to a Saiyan like myself." He said as he leaned his body towards her. Bulma's eyes flashed with red, hot anger as she summoned all of her strength to knee the perverted elderly on his precious manhood.

Horenso grunted painfully at that unexpected attack to his most treasured balls. Bulma used this as a chance to escape. She pushed him off her and scampered away from the horrendous man. However, before she could reach for the door, she found herself intimate with the floor. A throbbing pain hit her entire body. Horenso was on top of her, his weight bearing over her was too much for her. He grabbed her forearms and pinned them above her using his hands and overwhelming physical strength. She cannot move much, but she tried to protest wildly by violently shaking her head and screaming.

"Nooo! Stop it, you creep! Someone, help me! Sadara-samaaaaaaa!" She cried out. This can't be happening! She cannot let this old dirty jerk take away her virginity!

"Hahaha, no matter how hard you scream in here, nobody will be able to hear you. This room is made to be soundproof to prevent the outsiders to hear the pleasured screams of women I fucking destroyed from the inside!"

"Nooo! I won't let you!" she said as she spit on him. It made Horenso that he slapped her so hard.

"You bitch! Now, I see why the crown prince has taken a liking to an alien slut like you! You are a feisty woman! Just like how a Saiyan wants of his woman..." Horenso growled. He leaned his face towards her, gently caressing her soft cheeks as he chuckled, "Do you even know who you were always talking to? Fehehehehe…"

Bulma flinched away from the disgusting touch, "No!" she spat. He slapped her face once more.

"So you have no such idea. Poor girl. I heard you hated Prince Vegeta for destroying your home planet. Too bad you didn't know he was making a fool out of you all this time. Fahahahaha!" laughed Horenso.

"Wh-what do you mean? What are you saying?" Bulma muttered, confusion was clear in her blue eyes.

"You see… That guy… isn't what you always think of him to be." Horenso said.

"W-Who?"

"That one whom you called for help… That Grim Reaper, Sadara…"

A powerful explosion abruptly burst on their left side and destroyed the entire room as if a bomb has set off and was thrown from the outside. There was a flash of light that obliterated the entire wall, a potent wave of wrathful energy. The shockwave was enough to throw the both of them off. Bulma rolled roughly on the ground and hit her head on something hard. She saw a completely enraged Grim Reaper harshly pushing the laughing Minister off of her. Sadara's furious animalistic snarl reverberated in the air filled with violent rage and bloodlust.

"So you've come, your highness. Prince Vegeta…" That was Horenso's smug remark even as Sadara slammed him on a nearby wall that crushed to rubble upon their powerful impact.

Bulma's visions spun around and blurred, a cloak of darkness threatened to pull her consciousness away. Wait, isn't that person Sadara? She looked at the flaming haired Saiyan not far away from her. Yes, it was Sadara, indeed. That black armored Saiyan was indeed him. There's no mistake about it. She immediately flinched at the throbbing pain on the back of her head, something wet and sticky flowing out from there, making her dizzy and everything went confusing. All she could hear were ear-piercing panicked screams around her.

"Your highness! Please calm yourself! Calm down!" she heard several people cry out in alarm not far away from her.

"Bulma! Damn! Kakarot! take her away from here now!"

"Take her to Malaka immediately!"

"Prince Vegeta! Your highness! Stop it! It's us! It's us!"

"Don't kill him!"

"Don't do this, Vegeta! Calm down!"

"Kill me and you lose your crown!"

"Don't kill him, please. I don't want you to be dethroned because of her."

There was a loud ripping sound of pure animalistic rage and that's the last thing she heard before blackness has enshrouded her and pulled her down to unconsiousness.

* * *

 


	9. Episode 9: Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta's rage explodes when he learns that Horenso has given a fake order to Bulma! Will his ire make him kill the treacherous Minister and make his lose his crown? Plus, Sadara finally reveals the truth to his true identity to Bulma!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Love Destined by the Moon and the Stars
> 
> Summary: A love letter exchange between Tarble and Gure set up the destined meeting of Saiyan Crown Prince Vegeta, who disguises himself as the Grim Reaper Sadara and a slave, Bulma who hates the prince who destroyed her home planet. Will they find a way to love each other despite their differences or will hate consume them?
> 
> Author's Notes: Hello guys! This is the ninth chapter of "A Love Destined by the Moon and Stars" . This fanfiction was heavily inspired by TennyoElf's "Legend of the Bond" and the Korean Drama "Moonlight Drawn by Clouds" (or "Love in the Moonlight"). Also, Vegeta's personality in this fanfic is based on his character from Dragon Ball Minus.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Author made this story as a fan fiction for fun purposes only. The author also disclaims ownership to the characters and elements in the story and credits the rightful owners. Characters and Elements are based on Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Minus by Akira Toriyama, and Dragon Ball SD by Oishi Naho, credits go to Bird Studio/Shueisha/Fuji TV and Toei Animation.
> 
> Warning: This chapter will contain blood, gore, extreme violence, torture and death.

_"Within the Wind,_

_Within the Rain,_

_Your voice keeps echoing deep within my heart,_

_Just like a Ballad,_

_For the sake of Love,_

_For the sake of Dreams,_

_Even I who has taken away my pride,_

_Am lost in this battle."_

_Shin Oya (Love is like a Ballad, Vegeta's theme)_

* * *

 

**Episode 9**

**Revelations**

* * *

 

A sudden loud explosion brought terror upon the Saiyans working within the palace grounds. The deafening burst made most of them jolt with outmost shock at the unexpected ignition. What the hell was that? Everyone hastily went outside to look over at the source of that eruption.

Vegeta was blinded with pure, frenzied rage. He has no idea where this absolute violent indignation had originated from and why he felt this emotion after Raditz told him about Bulma coming to Minister Horenso's quarters. At that exact moment, a sudden wave of uneasiness washed over him as if he could sense that she was in great trouble. Not just any trouble, something so threatening that he felt the fierce drive to stop it. It made him snap, being overwhelmed by such uncontrollable primal instinct to protect what was his and unlocking the dormant desire for blood he strongly tried to contain. There were no coherent thoughts running through his hazed mind anymore, just pure animal instinct. The scorching rage was taking over his senses that it's making him see only blazing scarlet. The color of blood he wanted to spill. Overwhelming wrathful energy burned his entire being, the sleeping beast inside of him furiously clawing its way out of its cage and it only wanted one thing - blood. The blood of the fool who puts his dearest in a great danger.

Finding the concupiscent Minister of Government Affairs on top of the protesting girl made his ire grow hotter and it burst forth with unbelievable fury. He violently propelled himself towards the horny Elder Saiyan, pushing him off of his servant woman and combatively slammed him into a nearby wall, which smashed to dust upon their potent impact.

"Your highness! Please calm yourself! Calm down!"

He sensed his three Generals, including Bardock materialize behind him using Kakarot's _Shunkanidou_ Technique. There were also a few palace workers looking over in his direction. He ignored them because he could care less about them at all for now.

"Bulma!" That was Raditz's panic shout. "Damn! Kakarot! take her away from here now!"

"Take her to Malaka immediately!" Bardock ordered.

Not long after that, Vegeta perceived Kakarot grabbing his arm from behind. He instinctively backhanded him but his general was able to dodge quickly.

"Prince Vegeta! Your highness! Stop it! It's us! It's us!" Kakarot cried out to him as he raised his hands in a defensive manner, looking like he was being arrested and that he was willing to surrender himself.

"Don't kill him!" Bardock anxiously shouted. Vegeta snarled furiously back, his dilated crimson eyes darting to the soldier's direction. How dare this low class trash order him that way?

"Don't do this, Vegeta! Calm down!" Kakarot pleaded.

Vegeta's eye twitched when he heard Horenso laughed at him like some psychotic bastard. It was a deeply insulting sound to him. Anger burst forth from within the indignant crown prince.

"What's the matter, Prince Vegeta? Kill me and you lose your crown!" Horenso taunted at him, provoking the incensed monarch into murdering him.

A loud furious snarl ripped dangerously through the wind and Vegeta lunged himself like a hungry lion aiming for the elder's throat. Fuck this sorry excuse of a minister! He will rip apart every piece of this shit to fucking atoms!

"Don't kill him, please. I don't want you to be dethroned because of her." Broly told him calmly.

"Kakarot!" Raditz cried out. "Bulma's lost consciousness. You've got to take her to Malaka now!"

"Okay." Kakarot obeyed.

"And tell His Majesty about the situation here! Quick!"

Vegeta sensed Kakarot disappear with Bulma, he probably took her to the public hospital where he temporarily assigned Malaka. He could have followed them, but he wanted to rip this man to pieces first. The Crown Prince was trembling and fuming with overwhelming wrath as his intense gaze focused solely on Horenso. A feral snarl furiously ripped from his chest and throat through his bared teeth. His right hand choking around the Minister's neck, lifting him up in the air.

"So it's true that you care for the girl. That look in your eyes was unmistakable, Prince." Horenso choked. "The rage that controls you upon knowing such trouble is coming for her. You've become soft. What a disappointment you turned out to be."

The mad prince's ire reached new unimaginable heights and continued building within the depths of his being. How dare he say that to his face? He wasn't definitely soft or a disappointment! And he's certainly not reacting this way because he cared for Bulma the way this fool thinks him to be! He growled threateningly, "I'll show you how soft I've become!"

Vegeta's eyes flashed as it turned from furious to cold, making the tensed atmosphere around him as dark and icy as possible. He slowly raised his left hand in the air, his fingers clawed with a desire to rip off the fool's heart. As soon as he attacked, Broly quickly raised his hand to grab the prince's wrist. Vegeta's frigid, murderous gaze immediately shot towards his expressionless General.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Vegeta harshly demanded.

"I told you not to kill him," Broly said in an emotionless tone.

The prince's eyes flashed once again with unbelievable fury, "How dare you order me around?!" Vegeta roared.

Broly immediately bowed down in apology, "My apologies, Your Highness but if you do that now, you will be dethroned for killing a member of the royal court. Please remember the Saiyan law that protects the members of the royal council." Broly reasoned calmly. "Please calm down and follow the necessary procedures to execute him properly of his sins in front of the royal court. If you are able to prove his faults, then and only then you could kill him the way you want to after you strip him off his position as punishment."

Vegeta grunted at that as he considered Broly's words. He was too blinded by his own anger that he was unable to think about that in the first place. He begrudgingly admitted to himself that Broly was right and he mentally slapped himself for becoming too aggressive once again and immediately relented by controlling his own fury. He cleared his throat, angrily snatched his wrist from Broly's grasp, straightened himself up and turned his intensely domineering glare at Horenso as he harshly tossed him towards Broly, who quickly grabbed the Minister's forearms and cuffed them together with Ki Rings.

"Take this fool to the throne room immediately, Broly." The Crown Prince sternly commanded. "Raditz, have someone inform the members of the royal council that I am calling an emergency assembly at the throne room now. Tell them that if anybody is not in the throne room within the next five minutes then I will definitely hunt them down and drag them forcefully when I found them! Warn them not to make me wait for them unless they really want to feel my wrath as I personally drag them out! Bardock, have Kakarot tell my father to come to the throne room."

"Yes, your highness!" His Generals bowed down obediently and went to do as they were ordered.

Horenso laughed with mockery, "But don't think I'll be the only one to lose my position here! I'm bringing you down along with me, your highness." he confidently threatened.

Vegeta's hard gaze followed the Minister's path as Broly take him away, "Hmph! We'll see about that." he told him before he teleported himself to his private quarters to change to his royal armor.

* * *

 

Kakarot took Bulma to Malaka to be treated by the reptilian doctor. The royal doctor immediately tend to Bulma as soon as the Saiyan General brought her in. After he was able to find the fake order in her pocket, he heard of his father telling him the orders of the crown prince through his green lensed scouter on his left ear. He immediately teleported himself to Zorn to tell him of what happened. The King's attendant quickly went to the ruler's quarters with him to report the trouble.

"What do you mean Vegeta almost killed Minister Horenso?!" King Vegeta gasped in trepidation.

"Long story, your Majesty. You would know once you arrived in the throne room but please hurry up or his highness might go into another berserk rage." Kakarot said.

The anxious king let out a desperate sough as he turned around to take to his royal armor.

Since most of the councilmen were already outside talking to themselves about what was happening, Raditz was able to find them immediately. He thought he heard the Ministers of Finance, Kabu and Minister of Technology, Nasu say in a low voice, "Just as Horenso thought, he will definitely come to save the girl."

Raditz frowned to himself hearing those words. Do they know something about this? And how the hell did they know that Bulma is close to Prince Vegeta?

Paragus turned curiously at those words. Seems he has no idea what they meant at all. He was about to open his mouth to demand the two Ministers of what they know about what was happening when Raditz decided to show himself to the Ministers and told them of the crown prince's orders.

"Prince Vegeta's direct royal order is for me to tell all members of the royal council to come to the throne room at once for an emergency assembly. He also said that everyone should be at the throne room in the next four minutes or he will personally drag anyone absent to the throne room himself and that you wouldn't want to make him do it. Please hurry up and go prepare yourselves now."

The councilmen turned to look at each other anxiously.

"What is happening, General?" Paragus asked.

"My apologies but I cannot tell you. You should come to the throne room and see for yourself." Raditz responded before he turned around to return to his prince.

* * *

 

"Your highness! What has happened out there?" Nappa anxiously asked Vegeta as the prince came out of his palace wearing his royal crown prince's armor. Nappa hastily chased after him like his shadow.

"You'll find out once you arrived in the throne room, Nappa." Vegeta harshly replied. Raditz and Kakarot arrived and walked beside Nappa behind Vegeta.

"Uh, your highness. Here is the fake order you probably want to use as evidence." Kakarot said. Vegeta halted and took the blue envelope from Kakarot's hands without turning or looking back at his General. He opened the letter quickly and became very displeased to see his royal crown prince's seal and a handwriting similar to his written in golden ink over the dark blue scented paper.

His facial expression only turned colder with his rage but he didn't say anything about the letter. It made the three Saiyans gulped in fear at his silence. He continued to walk to the throne room without much words. His Generals followed him behind in trepidation.

All members of the Royal Council were present before the King and Crown Prince of all Saiyans in the throne room. The heir's four Generals stood in attention in front of him to protect him while Zorn was standing beside the king who was sitting in the new golden throne, a high back chair with a red velvet cushion at the center-front, elevated by a platform above a staircase that overlooked everyone in the throne room. Above the throne is a huge golden crest of the royal house of Planet Vegeta.

Prince Vegeta stood proudly on the right side of his father, glaring daggers at the Minister of Government Affairs. Horenso who was restrained on a metal chair at the center of the room, ropes made with purely concentrated ki tied him against the chair with his arms tightly shackled behind him, the ropes burning against his olive skin. Elite guards surrounded the criminal, armed with torture devices. The other members of the royal council stood in a line next to each other on either sides of the aisle before the throne, with Prime Minister Paragus on the throne's left side, standing closest to Zorn. All members looking at Horenso with wide eyes. What has this fool done for him to be arrested like this?

After assuring that all members of the royal court, the royal family and his witnesses are present, Prince Vegeta finally spoke in his cold, imperious tone.

"I have summoned all of you tonight to witness how I punish those who would dare defy my orders and to remind all of you once again what I am capable of doing to those who dared to go against me! As you can see, I ordered the arrest of the Minister of Government of Affairs, Horenso for several crimes he did. First, is his defiance of the decree I specifically made to protect those working in my palace. Second, is his attempt to sexually assault a member of my kitchen workers against her own wishes. And third is of releasing a fake order under my name using the seal of the royal crown prince in order to take advantage of my slave." He raised the fake letter Kakarot just surrendered him to show everyone. "I have a fourth reason. Treachery to the Royal Crown."

Horenso laughed, "Treachery? Tell me who's the traitor in here again. It has been a big talk across the palace that the blue haired bitch you assigned as your cook is a woman of your interest! You know it is against the law for a crown prince like yourself to have an intimate relationship with an alien slave!"

Everybody's eyes widened with outmost shock at Horenso's words. What does Horenso mean by the heir to the throne having an intimate relationship with an alien slave?

"Ouji! Is his words true?!" King Vegeta demanded in disbelief. He looked quite aghast and angry at this revelation.

"What? Me? In an intimate relationship? Fah!" The prince spat bitterly. "I know the law very well, Horenso. Don't make me laugh! You used rumors to find some proof to dethrone me? That's low."

"Why? Your actions of rescuing the woman is my proof!" Horenso pressed.

Vegeta sneered back at the criminal, his lips twisted into a mocking grin. "That's all?"

"And the rumors! The witness!"

"Who is your witness, then?"

"Enough of this, Ouji!" King Vegeta harshly cut in. "Regardless if it was true or not, you are not supposed to be rescuing a slave!"

Prince Vegeta spun around to face his father, driven to the outmost extreme of his rage. "Papa! I made a decree that all of those who work for me are protected under my power! That anyone who would dare to touch or endanger them would receive a gruesome punishment from me! Regardless who it was, be it Celerie or Malaka, I will have to deal with their offenders!" He roared with uncontrolled fury. He stabbed a finger on Horenso's direction. "This fool has attempted to rape one of my cooks! Saiyan law considered rape as one of the crimes punishable by death! Plus, he released a fake order under my name and using my royal seal to do this crime! All three of which are punishable by death! Because of this, Minister Horenso has to be stripped off his position!"

"Horenso is claiming that you are having an intimate relationship with this cook." Paragus pointed out. "How can you prove yourself that the rumors are not true at all?"

Vegeta was absolutely mad. How can he convince everyone that he did not rescue Bulma because he was having an affair with her? Well, he and Bulma were never in a deeper relationship other than being friends. He couldn't count it as being friends either when she didn't even know who he really was.

"I can attest to that, father." Broly proclaimed in his usual cool tone. "Prince Vegeta's reasons for rescuing the cook doesn't have to do with anything but the Slave Protection Decree he has made."

"How can you say that?" Paragus said.

"Because the woman has no idea who he is at all. I cannot call that an intimate relationship. They could see each other but as complete strangers or the likes of a master and his slave."

"Yes. Even if you try to ask her that, then she would deny she knows of him as well." Raditz said.

King Vegeta let out a breath as he looked at his son with pleading eyes. "Ouji, tell me the truth." he begged.

The crown prince tilted his head on the side with gritted teeth and squinted his eyes, growling impatiently. His patience was running thin and he wanted to satisfy his desire to kill this lecherous bastard as soon as possible.

After a few moments of calming himself down, he lowered his head and let out the breath he was holding in. He opened his eyes and stared at his father, "It is true that I usually see this cook in a disguise in an effort to conceal my identity to her. I accompany her because I find her quite entertaining. But I can assure you that I feel no mutual feelings towards her as I only see her as my cook and a slave who serves me. Nothing more and nothing less than that." The crown prince coldly and truthfully declared. "You see, if the rumors are indeed true, why would I even let Horenso say it in front of the royal court instead of shutting his big mouth up for good? "

King Vegeta looked at his son and nodded in understanding, or rather, in submission. His son was right. He had the chance to make Horenso silent for what he knows but he was here being prosecuted in front of him. Even so, he could feel that his son was making excuses since he's been hearing the same rumors too but pretended not to hear them. He didn't want to push the issue even further as to not deal with his son's foul and murderous mood. He decided to talk about this matter some other time and in private.

"I see then," the King said. "Minister Horenso! How could you accuse the crown prince without much evidence? I'm disappointed!"

"What?! You think I'm lying?! There won't be any rumors if it isn't true!" Horenso immediately protested.

"Watch your mouth, you are talking to his Majesty!" Zorn warned harshly, which made Horenso quickly shut his mouth.

"The rumors you speak of were exaggerated and were only made to destroy me in order to find a fault that could be used to dethrone me." Vegeta said back.

Horenso's only reaction was to sneer back at him. This only made the king angered and he decided to deal with this traitor once and for all.

"Deal with Horenso's punishment the way you want it, Ouji." the King ordered.

Vegeta turned his eyes to the Prime Minister who simply cleared his throat. "I second to your order, Your majesty." Paragus said to the king before he turned to the prince. "Your highness, please proceed with Horenso's punishment before the royal court."

Horenso's eyes widened in horror towards the Prime Minister's direction. He cannot believe that the Prime Minister just said those words!

"Don't look at me. You put the royal council's respected name in humiliation, you prurient fool. From now on, you are not a member of the royal council!" Paragus announced, which made Vegeta want to roll his eyes. The hypocrisy of this piece of trash is unbelievable!

Vegeta turned to the criminal before him and imperiously announced, "Then, Horenso, accept your punishment before the royal court and the royal family. After defying the crown prince's decree, rape attempts of my palace worker, and using the crown prince's royal seal and name to release a fake order, you are to be stripped off your position as Minister of Government Affairs. The Saiyan law that protects the royal court has also been removed along your title and for all the crimes you did, you are hereby punished by death under my command." Then he let out a menacing smirk.

"But as you all know, I do not have the mercy to give a swift and painless death. You are going to die slowly and painfully. Prepare yourself, for I will make sure that you are going to continuously scream in agony tonight," he said as he raised his right hand on his side. Dust rising around him as blue tendrils of electricity snapped off his fingers.

* * *

 

The night became filled with Horenso's agonizing screams as Vegeta slowly castrate him inch by bloody inch using an iron dagger he created using his ki. _(With the same method he used with the iron sword in Episode 6)._ Having ordered a pleasure slave to arouse the wanton criminal, it only made his asexualization much excruciating as the cruel prince gradually slit his erected penis bit by fucking bit.

"Aaaaaaaah! Gyaaaaaah! Waaaaah!" Horenso's torturous screams reverberated through the air it probably could be heard for miles. The excruciating pain in his expression was unmistakable and Vegeta loved everything about it.

"Ah, how I missed hearing the agonized screams of those I tortured," Vegeta muttered in a distant tone. His face was cold and indifferent as he watched at what he was _'operating'_ with his seemingly soulless, crimson eyes.

"Fuck you! Curse you, monster!"

Horenso spat back with curses against the prince in between his agonizing screams, which made the prince's cold, scarlet gaze fall into him. Vegeta simply shut him up by forcing his hand over Horenso's mouth. His malevolent stare freezing the air in their surroundings.

"It's good to know that you've finally remembered what I truly am," The prince said icily, the tone he used was horribly deathly and unemotional. The hand he used to shut Horenso's mouth started to glow like a hot iron rod and the rapist let out a series of tormented muffled cries as he felt the skin of his face under the prince's hand begin to smolder.

Soon, the stone cold expression on the prince's face gradually changed as the corner of his lips crooked up in a broad, sinister grin and his red eyes glinted with sadistic delight. The next moment, the former minister's mouth burst as if a firework had just exploded on his face. Vegeta fired at it with a ki blast enough to render the former Minister from speaking coherent words. Blood, teeth, saliva and other disgusting bodily fluids ruptured from Horenso's face that immediately became like bitten fruit. A grisly hole was on his physiognomy, replacing his mouth and allowing to see the insides of his lower face. His earlier screams had turned into bloody gurgles and incoherent cries.

Vegeta tilted his head, looking over at his gory work with satisfaction as if it was his art masterpiece. He rolled his tongue across his lips and his malevolent smile grew more fiendish. Fresh blood was on his face, hands and his armor. He looked as terrifying as a real Grim Reaper, as if he was a demon that came from the deepest pit of hell who was looking for fresh blood to satisfy his unquenchable thirst.

"Your big mouth is annoying. Plus your ugly face makes me wanna puke everytime I see it. There, I have renovated it for you. It's my greatest pleasure to do so. Hehehe…!" He chuckled darkly before he threw his head back and cackled maniacally for a minute or two until he found that Horenso was about to lose his consciousness. The prince gently held the criminal's chin and said, "Hey, don't pass out on me yet. I'm not done having fun with you. Plus, your other operation isn't finish yet. You still have to endure it a little more. Well then, shall we continue before you decide to rest?" then he smiled as he continued with asexualiazing the criminal who could only cry out with agonizing howls and gurgles.

All other Saiyans within the throne room shrugged away as they quaked with terror and disgust at the brutal scene before them. It has been a long time since they last witnessed the Saiyan Crown Prince being this extremely ruthless and sadistic with his punishments. Most of the time, he would simply obliterate his victims with a potent blast without much ceremonies. But when he feels like he really wanted to satisfy his primal bloodlust, he would pleasure himself with his victims' racking screams as he slowly torture them to death. This is Vegeta's true nature, the one whom everyone feared the most. The most ruthless of them all. His inhuman cruelty was terrifyingly malevolent and beyond anyone's comprehension.

After completely removing the offending sexual organ, Vegeta unceremoniously picked it up and showed it to the horrified Horenso.

"Ah, since you like having sex so much, why don't I give you your last chance at pleasuring yourself, you filthy bastard?" he growled in a low voice.

The prince proceeded with putting it inch by inch inside Horenso's wrecked mouth and forced it down Horenso's throat until the criminal broke into seizures and choked to his death. The merciless royal enjoyed every bit of cruelty he did while those who stood around him were frozen in horror at the implacable scene in front of them. The heartless prince was sadistically cackling like a madman at his own brutality.

Vegeta wasn't impressed much when he sensed Horenso's last breath. That's all? Just as he was enjoying every bit of it this fool had to die that easily? He slowly turned his head over his shoulder to look at the petrified Saiyans behind him, who cautiously stepped back in trepidation. They had an uneasy feeling that their bloodthirsty prince didn't have enough with the bestiality he just inflicted and thought he was going to look for another victim to satisfy his bloodlust. He smirked smugly at the terrified looks he was receiving from the horrified councilmen. Ah, he liked that.

"Ho… What's the matter now? Finally reminded who you're going up against, huh?" he said with his typical haughty tone while he slowly raised his right hand with his palm facing the corpse of the perverted former Minister and released a potent blast that completely obliterated Horenso's remains. Oh, the fear upon their faces as he did that was completely intoxicating!

Vegeta let out a wide, cruel grin and chuckled evilly, "Good. That's good. Don't forget that feeling. Think well before you decide to do your move against me or you might end up with the same fate as your friend, right? Kabu? Nasu?" He turned his intense gaze at the Prime Minister before he turned around and imperiously declared.

"It seems to me that you were all forgetting just what I am truly capable of! May this incident serve as a reminder to all of those who would dare to oppose me! If you are foolish enough then I dare you! I will never show you any mercy and I will laugh as I slowly pull out all of your entrails and feed them to the Gushopeyas!" He darted his domineering eyes to each and everyone before him. "That's all. We're done here!" he finally announced as he regally walked out of the throne room while the remaining council members just stared back at him with mouths agape while the crown prince's Generals silently followed him out.

Once out of the throne room, Vegeta ordered for Nappa to prepare him a bath and a fresh set of his royal armor. He also commanded for Kakarot to check on Bulma for him and report through his scouter about her condition. He told Broly and Raditz to wait for him on his private quarters.

On the throne room, King Vegeta sighed heavily as he put his face over his hands and rest his elbows on the arm rest of his throne. He didn't know why he was feeling uncomfortable with the rumors about his son meeting an alien slave. Maybe he was being insecure after what happened to Tarble. He dismissed the royal court members and after he and Zorn were alone, he opened it up to his right hand man.

"I pretended not to hear the rumors but I am afraid that I doubt Vegeta's claims earlier. I have a feeling he was lying but I didn't speak much about it for it would only anger him even more. I wouldn't want to risk inciting his rage even further."

So the king didn't push the issue beyond because he saw that horrible temper his son was in and was afraid to provoke it even worse. The irate prince could have lose control and destroy them all.

"Is there anyway for me to assure that he won't end up becoming like Tarble?"

"Your Majesty," Zorn bowed down humbly. "The only way for you to assure that Prince Vegeta will not end up mating with an alien woman is to decide on his marriage soon. As the only heir to the throne of Planet Vegeta, he has to marry a Saiyan woman of noble blood. It is only you who can choose his rightful mate, your Majesty."

"It's still two years before he will be allowed to mate. It's too early for us to force him to marry someone just to secure his position as future king."

"Your Majesty, you can assure the crown prince's marriage if you will have him engaged to a worthy noble and powerful Saiyan lady." Zorn suggested. "If this happens, then the rumors would eventually die down. If not, then I'm afraid it would only bring disaster to the royal family's status."

"I never thought that I have to do this earlier than I expected. Knowing Vegeta's rebellious nature, it is going to be hard to make him obey if he truly likes this alien woman. I have no plans to kill the girl as it might upset him like Horenso just did. So I think your advice is the most efficient measure. Do you have any idea as to whom is a rightful one to become a future Saiyan crown princess?"

"There were only three daughters coming from the royal council's noble families, your Majesty. Karifura, Kale and Mizuno. We also have Queen Saya's cousin's daughter, Kinoko."

"Kinoko? Ah, I remember now. She used to come to the palace grounds to play with Vegeta and Tarble when they were kids. She only stopped coming around when Vegeta started to isolate himself after Saya's death. I wonder how she is now. Zorn, find a way for her to meet me and Vegeta."

"Yes, your Majesty."

* * *

 

Bloodshed always felt good to him especially when he was so angry and wanted to vent by killing people. Now that his thirst for blood has been satisfied after that grisly punishment he thrust upon Horenso, Prince Vegeta was in a state of blissfulness as he entered his bathroom after Nappa reported that his bath was ready. He washed his face on his bathroom's sink and after he was done with removing the blood off his face, he took off his clothings one by one starting from his royal armor and then his bloodied gloves, boots and blue jumpsuit, dropping everything on the tiled floor beneath his feet. He turned around and walked completely naked towards his bathtub and immersed himself on the water filled with fragrances. The water was warm on his tan skin, relaxing his tensed muscles. The remaining blood that had caked on his skin had melted away and all grime on his body had immediately been removed. He leaned on one side of the tub and closed his eyes in relaxation, a satisfied smile on his lips as he reminisced the fearful look on the council's faces after they were reminded of his true nature and the heart pounding ecstasy the sight of bloodshed he felt. Oh, it was so intoxicating that he could still feel the euphoria it brought him until now!

Vegeta opened his eyes when he was suddenly reminded of something. How did the council know about what he has been doing all along? Did they send a spy to stalk of him and his every move and report it to them? He also couldn't help but think that someone close to him was probably betraying him and that person was reporting of his activities to the royal council, one who knows of even his disguise as Sadara. Because it seems to him that Horenso has an idea even of those things. Could it be one of his Generals? Or his servants in his palace? Come to think of it, who was the messenger who gave Bulma the fake order? He could be the one who was betraying him.

There could only be one person he knows who could do that.

_Broly._

He closed his eyes once again and concentrated his senses, he could hear Raditz talking to Broly about what happened with hushed voices. Despite their low voices, Vegeta could make out the words they were saying. Raditz was blaming himself for not following his own instincts when he doubted about the fake order and any of this couldn't have happen if only he had stopped her back then.

"I wonder if she saw him," Broly said in his usual emotionless tone.

"She was looking his way before she's lost consciousness. I think she did." Raditz said.

"She hit her head, we can use that as an excuse to doubt what she saw. Everyone could say that it was Prince Vegeta himself who saved her since the rumors about the incident earlier should spread like fire by now. The only way we could protect His Highness is by saying that Sadara was not with us and that he was on some errand the crown prince sent him."

"That could be. But still, would it be a lot easier for him to just tell her the truth?" Raditz said.

"That is if he's willing to sacrifice his friendship with her."

"But the more he keeps on hiding his true identity while seeing her, the more things get complicated for the both of them. It would be better if he reveals her the truth before something bad happens to them. If he keeps this up, not only His Highness will be in a risk of being dethroned but also the woman's life will be in great danger. Most especially now that the king and the council have an idea that he usually sees her. They could use it as means to dethrone his highness. If his Majesty would take this as a threat to his son, he would have Bulma killed. When that happens, I am afraid of what would become of Prince Vegeta." Raditz said.

Vegeta gradually opened his eyes, a look of sorrow replaced his earlier satisfaction. Hearing Raditz's conversation with Broly, he started to think of the consequences this incident brought to his and Bulma's camaraderie. If it was true that Bulma saw him as he rescued her from Horenso, and heard of the rumors that the Crown Prince saved her instead of Sadara, then she would start to doubt his identity. His only way to hide the truth is to show himself to her as Sadara and apologize for not being able to rescue her. If she says she saw Sadara then he could lie and use the excuse of her hitting her head for hallucinating. It would be easy for him to make her believe. Since he also has another excuse about Sadara's resemblance to the Saiyan Crown Prince as being the identical trait of the Saiyans. Most Saiyans look like each other even if they are not blood related but that's only according to the class a Saiyan belongs to. _(Like how Turles looks identical to Kakarot and Bardock because the three of them belongs to the low class)._

"The question in my mind is… Who was the one reporting his every move to my father and the council. It is certainly not me." Broly said.

"It could be someone close. We have to be on alert."

Vegeta rose from the water and stepped out of the tub. He flared his aura for a very short moment to dry himself. The moment he came out of his bathroom, his burly attendant immediately handed him over his clothes. He quickly dressed up into his fresh crown prince's armor and walked over his two conversing Generals who stood and bowed down in respect. The prince looked over at them, his eyes narrowing with suspicions as he concentrated his senses to feel any lapses to their ki. There was none.

"I was beginning to think who was the one reporting my activities to the council." he said. "It could be someone nearby. Someone working in my palace."

"We are also thinking of the same thing, your highness." Broly said.

"Perhaps, we could ask Bulma who was the Saiyan who gave her the fake order." Raditz suggested.

Vegeta considered Raditz's suggestion as he picked up his red lensed scouter and called Kakarot.

"Report," he ordered as soon as Kakarot answered his call.

"Bulma's stable now but still unconscious, your highness. Doctor Malaka said that she might wake up within two or three days." Kakarot informed.

"Alright then. Just keep watch at her for now. Do not leave her until she wakes up. Understand?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Also, if she wakes up and asked about what happened, tell her it wasn't Sadara who saved her."

"I understand, your highness."

"Inform me as soon as she wakes up."

"Yes, your highness."

Vegeta hung up after that. Raditz and Broly were looking over at him.

"So, are you planning to tell her the truth now?" Raditz asked.

Vegeta's gaze turned hard on his direction.

"Regardless if she begins to doubt you or not after she saw you rescuing her and the rumors about this incident, you must tell her soon. She'll eventually know the truth, your highness." Broly said.

"I was planning to tell her the night of the lantern festival but - " Vegeta said but stopped himself before he could tell them what happened. He shrugged uncomfortably, feeling a flush on his cheeks as he looked away and mumbled, "- something urgent came so I was not able to tell her the truth back then."

"This time you should tell her the truth. We have no idea if she did saw you or not, but please hear our pleas, your highness." Raditz said.

Vegeta contemplated his Generals' advices for a while. Overhearing their earlier conversations while he was in the bathtub, he was sure that these two were only concerned for his and Bulma's well being despite having their friendship on the stake.

"Fine, I will consider it." he said. After all, he did plan to tell her the truth once but only failed to do so because of her rash behavior.

"Thank you for hearing our advice, your highness." Raditz and Broly said.

"But before anything else, I would like to see her one last time as Sadara, in order to learn something about the traitor in my palace."

"Why not have Cabbe do it, your highness?" Raditz questioned.

"I'd like to personally question her. Also, I'd like to see her reaction if she learns it wasn't Sadara who saved her but me."

* * *

 

The next day, Vegeta was told by Zorn and Nappa that his father wanted to see him on the King's private quarters. So the crown prince came over his father's room.

"Your Majesty, the Crown Prince has arrived." Zorn announced. The king told his first born son to enter and the doors opened for the Saiyan Prince to come in. Prince Vegeta walked regally towards his father and sat on the cushion seat in front of him without even bothering to pay his respects to his sire.

"You want to see me, papa?" he said.

The king could only let out a breath at his son's disrespectful behavior. Even if they had settled their differences, the prince will never bow down before him. He didn't know if he should just let it slip this time or to tell him to start being respectful to him.

"I called you in here to discuss about your upcoming marriage, Ouji." the King said blatantly. He figured out that being straightforward with his son would lessen the tension in between them.

The prince's eyes widened in horror upon hearing those words, "What?" he could only mutter out of shock.

"You heard it, boy. You are to be mated soon." King Vegeta said rather harshly, the prince could only blink at him. It was the first time his father used that firm tone again since they made up with each other.

"But I still have two years before I am allowed to mate." The prince said.

"I know that but your rash behavior had brought you this potential scandal. I've been hearing the rumors too but decided not to say anything about it. Seeing a slave every night in a disguise? You know very well a crown prince like yourself is not allowed to do such thing."

"I assured you that I feel no mutual feelings for her."

"I'm afraid I doubt that, Ouji. I cannot allow you to do this too. Not after what happened to your brother."

"I'm different than Tarble, do not compare me to that pathetic child."

"Regardless of your slave protection decree, it was pretty obvious you really cared for the girl. Otherwise, you wouldn't be so mad last night."

"…" Vegeta was stumped at that. His eyebrows furrowed together as he scowled deeply.

"It was obvious by the way you reacted. Even so, if you truly did care for the woman, you should have known better than see her secretly at night. Now that everyone knows about it, you have placed her in great danger. If it was true that she has no idea who you truly are, then she has no idea her life would also be threatened because of your selfishness!"

"I… I don't… " Vegeta couldn't believe he was stuttering now. Did he ever thought of that? Was he really being selfish that he didn't even thought of the consequences of his own actions and how it would affect her? To him, it was only for the sake of entertaining himself that he sees Bulma every night. He could care less of the rumors spreading wild like fire but how about her? The only thing he cared for was himself. That's why he couldn't tell her the truth of his true identity because he didn't want to lose her once she learned he was Prince Vegeta, the man she loathed the most. He didn't really care if she gets hurt emotionally or whatsoever. But then, why didn't he accept her feelings back in the lantern festival? He thought he cared for her because he didn't want to see her hurt. Or was it really because he didn't want to lose her?

"It's because of your impulsiveness that I have to come to this decision. This potential scandal you have caused could be used by the opposition as means to dethrone you! In order to secure your position as the Future King of the Saiyans and Planet Vegeta, I will have to issue the Marriage Restriction Order to choose your mate as soon as possible. This could rid of this trouble you did."

The Marriage Restriction Order will ban the marriage of all Saiyan ladies between ages fourteen to eighteen in order to select the rightful candidates to become the Princess Successor.

Vegeta's eyes turned cold at those words, looking up to his father with a defiant glare.

"No!" he declared.

"Stop being so defiant, Ouji!" The king scolded. "You caused this problem and this is the only way to prevent you from doing an even greater trouble due to your impulsive behavior! You should have thought about this in the first place before you acted so selfishly!"

"Revoke your decision. I will deal with this problem by myself."

"How are you supposed to deal with this problem?!" the furious king roared.

Good question, the heir wondered to himself. Considering the situation at hand, he only had one choice. That is to rid himself of Bulma.

To rid himself of Bulma, he had two choices. The convenient way is for him to kill her. He'd rather kill her by himself than having his own father order her death or someone else do it for him. But would killing her in his own two hands get rid of his growing emotions for her or would it continue to bother him until his last breath?

He had a second choice, that is to let her to do it. He will rid of her because she will rid of him first. That's by revealing her the truth of his real identity. Her anger of him being the one who destroyed her life, her family and her home planet would rid of everything they shared together. To him, that was a more convenient choice for the both of them. Anger, hatred and bitterness would replace their mutual feelings and it would be easy for them to forget each other that way without any regrets.

Vegeta has made his decision. He had to do it after all. He cannot risk his pride and power when he had it all in his grasp just because of foolish emotions that would never be reciprocated. He had to. For if he continues this foolishness, he wouldn't just lose her but also everything he ever had. He knew he wouldn't want that.

"I will get rid of the woman. Rest assured that by this week, I will no longer see her." he told his father with unwavering determination.

The king's jaw dropped at that. How was the boy planning to get rid of the woman? He doubted that he would kill her himself, though that would be a better choice than to let her live.

"Fine, let's have a deal then. I will let you do as you wish but if you don't go to your word, I will issue the Marriage Restriction Order and choose your rightful mate whether you like it or not." the king said. "One week, Ouji. Just one week. Do you understand?"

Vegeta didn't say anything as he rose from his seat and turned his heels to leave. He didn't even bother to bid his father goodbye.

The king watched at his son's back, feeling a new invisible wall being built once again in between them. He ran his hands over his face as he let out an anxious sigh. What was he supposed to do with this stubborn, rebellious brat?

The prince returned to his quarters with a terrible mood. Nappa was silently and hastily following behind him. He angrily sat on his cushion seat, a deep scowl over his stony features. He harshly told his attendant to get out for he wanted to be left alone. The burly General obediently did as he was commanded.

Once he was alone, the proud and ruthless prince broke down as he finally let his emotions out. Tears had fallen and an anguished cry resonated from his throat.

_It's over._

He didn't know why he was hurting at the prospect of the consequences of his decision. He should have been prepared for it since the lantern festival, why the need to postpone the inevitable? It would only hurt much more if this goes on. Why the sudden regret and doubt? Why was he even angry when it was his own fault that it had come to this? Was he angry because after this he will be as empty and lonely just as the days before he met her? Or was it due to his shattered pride knowing that he was doing something so cowardly and being helpless for not being able to get her?

He wanted no one else to be by his side but his dearest little Bulma. No one else but her. But as powerful as he was, he cannot do anything to have her after everything he has done to cause her misery.

For the rest of the day, he isolated himself from the rest the world. He wanted to be left alone, to hide himself away from his people to prevent them from seeing his tears.

* * *

 

The next morning, Nappa had arrived to awaken the prince.

"Your highness, have you awaken?" Nappa asked by the door to the Crown Prince's bedroom.

After the several times he tried to call out, he became worried of the heir's well being and announced. "Your highness, I'm coming in. Please forgive my interruption."

The moment he opened the sliding door to the crown prince's bedroom, Nappa was taken by surprise at the mess he found on the crown prince's bed. Vegeta's royal armor laid over it but the prince was nowhere to be seen.

Nappa straightened himself as he let out a sigh, "Your highness, of course, you have awakened since you aren't here. I guess I should prepare myself for another round of scolding from his Majesty."

* * *

 

Vegeta received Kakarot's report that Bulma has finally awakened and was coming back to the palace. Wearing his black General's armor as Sadara, he patiently waited for their arrival on the palace's gate. Broly and Raditz stood beside him.

As soon as Bulma and Kakarot stepped inside the palace gates, Vegeta and Bulma looked into each other awkwardly. He silently told her to follow him inside a room in the palace. She followed him without saying anything though.

"The Crown Prince's order is for me to interrogate you about the Saiyan who gave you the fake order," he told her as he put out a sketch pad and a charcoal pencil. "But before anything else, how are you feeling?" he asked without even looking at her.

"I am feeling a little better now," Bulma muttered.

Vegeta stared at her and noticed how she was looking down on the table instead of looking back at him.

"Why aren't you looking at me now? Are you angry that I was not the one who saved you?" he asked.

Bulma didn't respond.

"It was your fault for being such an idiot! Didn't you even had the slightest suspicion of what's happening around you?! Why didn't you even fight back?! What's the use of me and Cabbe training you?! You should have ran away when things went bad! No, since you like biting people like some rabid dog, you should have bitten Horenso!" Sadara yelled.

"…"

When she didn't even respond after he teased her with being a dog, Vegeta waved his hand and mumbled, "Forget it, just tell me what the person who gave you the crown prince's fake order looks like."

It took a few moments before she finally said something.

"Sadara-sama," Bulma muttered again.

"What is it?" Sadara said, looking at her curiously.

"Horenso told me something… About you… I find it hard to believe his words. I don't believe him." she said.

Vegeta's brows furrowed together at that. "What did the fool tell you?" he inquired.

"He said that the crown prince was making a fool of me and that I do not know who you actually are."

"So?"

"Also, I heard that it was the crown prince who saved me from Horenso. But…"

"But what?"

"I saw you. I really saw that it was you who saved me. But everybody was telling me it wasn't you but that monster who saved me. Even Kakarot told me that you were sent by the crown prince to do his orders the time I was on a pinch of danger. He even said that I was only mistaken because you and Prince Vegeta looked quite similar. Please tell me, was it really the Crown Prince who saved me?"

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and cleared his throat. Kakarot did a good job on doing his command. "You were right, Bulma. It wasn't me."

Bulma's eyes shot up to him in shock. "B-but… I'm… I'm sure of it. I'm certain that I saw you. I can't be mistaken."

"Bulma, Raditz told me that you hit your head hard. You were probably hallucinating that you were thinking that I was the one who saved you. It was really the Crown Prince, you should feel grateful." Vegeta told her firmly.

Bulma shook her head in disbelief.

"Now, let's get on to business. Tell me what the person who gave you the letter looked like. I want you to be specific."

"What are you now? A police officer? An artist?"

"I can be anything I want. Now, stop changing the topic and answer the damn question, woman!" he snapped at her.

Bulma described the tall and lanky palace guard who gave her that letter while Sadara sketched the image she was telling him. Vegeta immediately recognized him to be the palace guard in his quarters, Celerus. The same one he met on Citao's street eatery the night he first dated Bulma.

"Do you remember this guy? He was the one who Citao was being nice at the first time we ate at her eatery." Sadara said as he showed her his artwork.

Bulma looked at the picture Sadara just doodled and was amazed at how incredible his detailing was it could be mistaken as a black and white photograph and not a drawing. She could barely agree with Sadara's observation.

Vegeta noticed that after that small participation she gave him with this activity, she was still feeling very uncomfortable and suspicious of him.

"I'm sorry that it wasn't me who saved you." he told her in a low voice. "I'm also sorry that I told you to feel grateful that the crown prince saved you. You don't really have to do it if you don't want to."

He hurtfully realized that she will never see his act of kindness and be grateful to him. Her hatred of his true self was beyond anything else he could imagine.

"Why would he save me? It could be anyone else but him. Of all people, why him?" Bulma asked, her voice was unsteady with her emotions. She could not accept the fact that it was Prince Vegeta, the one she loathed the most, was the one who saved her. Someone whom she owed her life now. She would rather choose dying or being raped a thousand times rather than having owed the heartless monster who destroyed her entire life for saving her.

 _Why?_ She asked the same question Vegeta was asking himself since yesterday. He don't know the reason behind his anger at the time either. Even if he made the decree as an excuse, it still wasn't a good enough reason for him to use. Anyone could have saved her, he could have ordered Kakarot or Raditz to do it, but why did he save her personally? What force possessed him to do such a thing?

"Good question," Vegeta muttered. "I have no idea either."

He saw that she was truly ungrateful of him saving her life instead. How stubborn was her pride? It amazed him deep inside. She could have been more grateful if anyone else saved her but not him. She'd rather die than having her owed him with her life. It was what made him realize that he had enough.

"Bulma…"

She looked up to him, waiting.

"Come to the meadow tonight." he told her coldly. "You'll find out."

Vegeta quickly disappeared via _Hibiktus_ as soon as he said those words. Bulma blinked her eyes in confusion. Find out what? The reason why Prince Vegeta saved her life?

* * *

 

Vegeta had ordered Celerus' arrest only to find out that the traitorous Palace Guard has never been seen since last night. He also received reports that the Saiyan was not on his home and that his family didn't know where he was. He suspected that the coward had ran off somewhere he couldn't possibly find. It made him so frustrated that he furiously commanded his men to search even the scourges of the galaxy.

When Vegeta tried using his _Hibiktus_ to appear before the damn guard, knowing how he specifically looked like since he has already met him, his teleportation ability brought him to an empty dampsite. It was then he finally realized that the fool had been killed by someone before him. Someone who probably saw this coming. Someone from the Opposition in the Royal Council.

Vegeta returned to his palace, ordering to halt the search for Celerus because of what he just found out. He decided to let it off because he thinks it was good that someone else did the job for him. Whoever it was, he was grateful.

For now, he has to prepare himself for tonight's revelation. He reminded himself of the words he told himself the first time he was supposed to tell her the truth. Just be who he is. Not as Sadara, but as the Crown Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta. He told himself that this was his decision, and that no matter what happens after this, will no longer be his concern. It would be much better if she would reject him once she learned the truth, and then they would seperate their ways. Nothing can be done about whatever happened to the past after all. What matters most is that he will be able to protect her from the troubles he caused due to his rash behavior.

So when it was finally time for him to come to the meadow, he dressed in his royal armor, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, summoning his usual overconfidence from the depths of his strong and proud heart.

_Goodbye, Sadara._

That's the last thing he ever thought as he opened his eyes. His form became engulfed with his energy as he disappeared to thin air, teleporting himself to his meadow.

* * *

 

It was late at night already, the two red and blue gibbous moons hung into the starry night sky with all their glorious beauty. The wind was cold and blowing softly against the tall, blue green grass of _Diose Bejiita_ in the meadow. Bulma silently waited for Sadara to arrive as she watched at the stars above her. Thinking about the ridiculous thought of owing her life to the one who destroyed it in the first place. Remembering Sadara's words about dead loved ones looking over the living from the stars above them, she asked her family on what she was about to do now.

"I could never forgive him. I swore to myself that I will kill him when the day comes for me to meet him in person. But now I owe him my life? How absurd! Please tell me what am I to do now?"

Not far away, Vegeta silently strolled towards the meadow. As soon as he found her watching the stars alone, he immediately felt a sudden nervousness creeping in his chest. He shook his head to snap out of it immediately and regain his bearings. He's not a coward. He will do this no matter what.

He suddenly remembered Broly's words to him last night, _"You must tell her soon. She'll eventually know the truth."_

Several memories he spent with Bulma on this meadow abruptly came back to him.

" _Do not trust anyone! Not even me!"_ That was what he told her the first night he brought her here. _(Refer to Episode 4)_

" _What do you mean for me not to trust you? I thought you are my friend."_ Bulma asked that.

" _Friends? Since when did we become that?"_

" _If we're not friends then what are we?"_

" _Are you trying to be a barber now? From the prince's protector, to a guard to part time cook to a nurse then an assistant librarian then a martial arts trainer and a barber. Seriously, what the hell are you?"_ Bulma asked him that too when she seemed to notice that he took a lot of jobs and that he does many things. _(Refer to Episode 6)_

" _Heh! You wouldn't want to know."_ That was how he answered her. It was true. She wouldn't really want to know, but now she has to know it.

Their friendship has come to a point that it became more than that. He grew so fond of her that he fell into Limerence everytime he thought of her. _(Refer to Episode 7)_

She also fell for him, without even knowing who he really was. _(Refer to Episode 8)_

" _I like you, Sadara-sama!"_ Those were the words that brought him back to reality. The words that urged him to stop this foolishness as soon as possible.

He will put an end to this once and for all and get on with their individual lives.

This happens now.

Vegeta walked regally towards the center of the meadow where Bulma stood with her back on him. Overwhelming confidence and high pride spoke volumes in his presence as he revealed himself from the darkness.

Bulma noticed the sound of his footsteps and turned around but was taken aback by the sight of him as he confidently strolled forward in his royal glory. Bulma gaped at him, completely mesmerized by his domineering presence. Damn, Sadara looked so good in those clothes. He looks like a real… royalty?

Once he was in front of her, the moonlight beamed over him as if it was a spotlight that illuminated his features to reveal his magnificent royal beauty. Bulma didn't even notice herself gaping at him the entire time.

"You once asked me what am I back when I was training you. Now, here I am standing before you in my true self." he said as his lips gave way to a wide smirk that made him look even more handsome. Bulma felt her heart flutter inside her chest at that look.

"I am Vegeta, the Crown Prince of all Saiyans and of Planet Vegeta."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Comment: That's all for now. Took me a long time before I was able to fill in the holes on this due to writer's block. Vegeta has finally revealed his true identity to Bulma! What an awesome scene to think about but I have no idea if I did it well enough for you to think what was exactly on my head. Also the King wants to order the crown prince's marriage soon. Who will be the Princess Successor?
> 
> Special Thanks to my awesome friend, SaiyanPrince541 for his awesome ideas and his time to listen and share ideas for this story. I hope you are satisfied with Horenso's gruesome punishment. I just missed writing scenes like this since Crimson-dipped Obsession. Glad to be able to write some sadistic, cruel scene again. I missed my Yandere Vegeta so much. It was funny that Chapter 9 of CDO is also titled as 'Revelations' .


	10. Episode 10: Love is Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Love Destined by the Moon and the Stars
> 
> Summary: A love letter exchange between Tarble and Gure set up the destined meeting of Saiyan Crown Prince Vegeta, who disguises himself as the Grim Reaper Sadara and a slave, Bulma who hates the prince who destroyed her home planet. Will they find a way to love each other despite their differences or will hate consume them?
> 
> Author's Notes: Hello guys! This is the tenth chapter of "A Love Destined by the Moon and Stars" . This fanfiction was heavily inspired by TennyoElf's "Legend of the Bond" and the Korean Drama "Moonlight Drawn by Clouds" (or "Love in the Moonlight"). Also, Vegeta's personality in this fanfic is based on his character from Dragon Ball Minus.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Author made this story as a fan fiction for fun purposes only. The author also disclaims ownership to the characters and elements in the story and credits the rightful owners. Characters and Elements are based on Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Minus by Akira Toriyama, and Dragon Ball SD by Oishi Naho, credits go to Bird Studio/Shueisha/Fuji TV and Toei Animation.
> 
> Warning: This chapter will contain drama and feels. Get your tissues ready. XD

 

_"Between the storm clouds in the gray sky, When the spilling rain falls on my cheek, The tears I held back burst out It's over now, now, Love is over, I hit my heart, Even if my heart is bruised, It's over, No words can comfort me, My heart is getting ruined, I'm just standing here, When can I let you go?, This foolish waiting, I'm sick of it, Love is over, It's over, On this lonely road that gets darker and darker, There is a long shadow, with nowhere to go, Love is over It's over."_

\- Baek Ji-Young ( _Love is Over_ )

_"I have learned how to love. And it's a terrible thing. I'm broken. My heart is broken. Help me."_

\- Edward Tulane  _(The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane_  by Kate DiCamillo)

**Episode 10**

**Love is Over**

Vegeta walked regally towards the center of the meadow where Bulma stood with her back on him. Overwhelming confidence and high pride spoke volumes in his presence as he revealed himself from the darkness.

Bulma noticed the sound of his footsteps and turned around but was taken aback by the sight of him as he confidently strolled forward in his royal glory. Bulma gaped at him, completely mesmerized by his domineering presence. Damn, Sadara looked so good in those clothes. He looks like a real… royalty?

Once he was in front of her, the moonlight beamed over him as if it was a spotlight that illuminated his features to reveal his magnificent royal beauty. Bulma didn't even notice herself gaping at him the entire time.

"You once asked me what am I back when I was training you. Now, here I am standing before you in my true self." he said as his lips gave way to a wide smirk that made him look even more handsome. Bulma felt her heart flutter inside her chest at that look.

"I am Vegeta, the Crown Prince of all Saiyans and of Planet Vegeta."

There was no response or reaction from Bulma. She just gaped at him as if she was star strucked by his domineering presence. Vegeta waited but her facial expression remained. It nearly made him want to laugh. But the tension inside him didn't falter. Anytime now, she might attack him in an attempt to kill him. He must concentrate or he might lose control of himself and instinctively kill her.

So he waited some more. Seconds turned into a minute and it caused him worry inside. Is she all right? Of all reactions she could have done, he did not expect her to break into a shock. Did she just stopped dead in front of him out of fear of his presence? Did he overdo it?

He was genuinely beginning to be concerned about her when she abruptly threw her head back and cackled loudly. Vegeta's expression quickly changed into one that was clearly outraged. Why is she laughing like that? Is she mad?

"Wahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahaha! Oh my gosh! Hahahahahahaha! Sadara-sama! Hahahahaha!"

Bulma laughed so boisterously as she buckled over, almost out of breath with laughing so much.

"You! What kind of facade are you up to now, huh? Change outfit? Look at yourself. In all fairness, this armor looks good on you." Bulma complimented with a wide grin as she ran her hands on the pearl white armor and red cape he was wearing, looking over him like he was an item up for sale.

"Wow, you look like a real prince charming! You could have fooled me. You are so handsome! Heehee…" she giggled like a fan girl. "So… What are you going to be tomorrow? A King? Then the next day, you'll be the Galactic Emperor? Hahahahaha!"

Vegeta scowled deeply, glaring at Bulma with eyes that would have made any subject of his cower in fright, but Bulma doesn't seem to notice yet.

"Wait, but isn't this the Crown Prince's Royal Armor?" she asked.

"That's… Right." Vegeta said rather awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable at the way she just responded. He guessed he overdid his disguising put up that she thinks he's still toying around with her.

"My gosh, where did you get this, huh? Take it off immediately before anyone else sees you wearing that. The Crown Prince might sentence you to your death once he learns you stole his armor." Bulma told him.

Vegeta didn't say anything as he gazed up at her with a serious and deathly look on his narrowed, slanted eyes. He tried his best to keep himself from face palming at her unexpected, stupid reaction of his revelation or even blasting her to oblivion for her stupidity.

When Sadara didn't make a move to remove his armor, Bulma pushed him playfully. "Come on! Take that off!" she told him with a laugh but her giggling didn't last long when she finally found his cold, serious eyes staring deeply on her soul. A tingling sensation chilled on her back and made her skin feel goosebumps at that petrifying gaze he was giving her. Bulma's blue eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why is he staring at her that way? It's scary, as if he was dying to eat her alive. She never realized how deep and dark his obsidian eyes were, like it was a potent black hole trying to consume her soul. As if a ruthless, bloodthirsty beast was trapped and sealed inside the depths of those seemingly endless darkness of his eyes.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" she enunciated carefully, shrugging uncomfortably at the sudden coldness in their surroundings. "Please don't tell me you are actually being serious…"

Bulma hoped not. Oh how she wished this was just another joke of his since he always like doing that around with her with his disguises. But then, why is it that in her heart now, she feels like this was the verity?

"Do I even appear like I was kidding you around, woman?" he growled at her, completely annoyed.

Bulma blinked at how imperious and domineering he sounded. She merely stared at him as she suddenly realized the lots of times she thought how he looked, acted and sounded like royalty. The times when the people around him seemed to be scared of him, from the time she was forced to pretend as Gure, she noticed how the Saiyans looked at him with fear and respect whenever he took his cloak off back when they first ate at Citao's eatdone, then they seemed to address him but was cut off with a glare before they could say anything. But she supposed it was only because of the rumors spreading about the  _Grim Reaper_  being actually him. She recalled how she was so surprised when he told her he could say anything to the crown prince so casually.  _(Refer to Episode 1)._

" _Because I told her if she was able to take my advice, I will tell the prince to give her a better place to do her business."_

_Bulma's eyes went huge as saucers. "You're telling that to Prince Vegeta?"_

_Sadara nodded with a smug look. Bulma pointed a finger at him. "You can actually tell that so casually to him? I mean like… as if you're trying to order the crown prince of this entire planet around? Are you that favorable to him?"_

_He smirked and nodded._

He once told her that the crown prince favored him so much that he believes everything he says to him.  _(Refer to Episode 1)_

" _And you're actually defying a direct order from the prince?" Bulma pointed out as a matter of factly._

_Sadara shrugged, "He won't know. He believes in everything I say."_

He also freed her from being enslaved by Broco when he fetched Gure despite the Crown Prince's order to take only Gure as if he could make his own decisions. The way he and the Crown Prince were both in a terrible temper when she first entered the palace because of her lie.  _(Refer to Episode 2)._  The way the Crown Prince's protectors reacted when she touched him when she first came in Bardock's house. He also appeared to know what the Crown Prince wants to be his breakfast, how she was not scolded after her late serving, how he made Celerie and the other cooks get out of the kitchen and how he even dared to bark orders to her boss.  _(Refer to Episode 3)._

" _Why are you so curious now?"_  Sadara once slipped his tongue on her when she asked him what the Crown Prince looked like.  _"Just look at me. He is as handsome as I am! Bwahahahahahahahaha!"_

He also gets offended everytime she makes fun of the Crown Prince and call him terrible nicknames.  _(Refer to Episode 6)_

" _Hey, Sadara-sama. Are you angry that I called Prince Vegeta nicknames you didn't like? I mean… The way you answered my question, you seem to be fond of defending that bastard and saying nice things about him when everyone speaks ill things about him."_

" _You know nothing."_  Sadara snapped at her without bothering to look back.

" _And you think you know him?"_

" _What if I say that I do?! What if I know every little thing about him?! Things no one else knows about! You know nothing of the Crown Prince and you dared to speak ill of him before his generals! I could care less about any of it, or if he learns about it and destroys you to atoms but… Why do you anger me so much?"_

That time in the library when Goyo also said that only the Crown Prince of the Saiyans could come in.  _(Refer to Episode 6)_

" _Sadara-sama, he said only the Crown Prince is allowed to come in here."_

" _Yes, that's right."_

" _So what are you doing in here?"_  she asked.

" _Huh? Ah! I'm the assistant librarian in here. My duty is to provide the Crown Prince his reading materials."_

Earlier, when he interrogated her about the fake order issued with the Crown Prince's seal…

" _What are you now? A police officer? An artist?"_

" _I can be anything I want. Now, stop changing the topic and answer the damn question, woman!"_

And then Horenso's words came to her mind. (Refer to Episode 8)

" _Now, I see why the Crown Prince has taken a liking to an alien slut like you! You are a feisty woman! Just like how a Saiyan wants of his woman…" Horenso growled. "Do you even know who you were always talking to? Fehehehehe…"_

" _So you have no such idea. Poor girl. I heard you hated Prince Vegeta for destroying your home planet. Too bad you didn't know he was making a fool out of you all this time. Fahahahaha!"_

" _Wh-what do you mean? What are you saying?"_

" _You see… That guy… isn't what you always think of him to be."_  Horenso said.  _"That one whom you called for help… That Grim Reaper, Sadara…"_

And now… Now… Here he was in front of her. He just openly admitted to her the truth to what he actually is. Despite knowing how much she hated and cursed the Saiyan Prince with all her heart.

" _You once asked me what am I back when I was training you. Now, here I am standing before you in my true self. I am Vegeta, the Crown Prince of all Saiyans and of Planet Vegeta."_

Bulma slowly shook her head in disbelief as she gazed at him with wide, terrified eyes.

"W-w-what? H-h-how? I-Impossible!" she gasped in horror. If it was indeed true that Sadara's true identity is the Crown Prince, Vegeta then… then…

She recalled how she kissed him during the lantern festival and how she confessed how she likes him.  _(Refer to Episode 8)._

" _Emotions like love are a downfall. Warriors such as myself are not allowed to love another being for it could become our greatest weakness. If you continue this, then you're going to die. And you know I wouldn't want that."_

"No!" she shrilled. She cannot believe it. She refused to believe it was possible. She even hoped for him to say he was kidding around, but the look on his face says it all. Unfortunately, this was the truth. Everything she realized only now was true.

That Sadara is actually Prince Vegeta himself.

"No!" she screamed out once again. "No, no, no!"

How could she do that to the very person she loathed the most her entire lifetime? Admitting she liked him and actually kissed him?! She cursed his name to the infernal regions of hell every day and every night, living with a single purpose of taking revenge on him for what he did to her family, her home planet and her life.

Vegeta could see the tears about to flow from her eyes as realization finally dawned on her. He smirked as he crossed his arms over his breast plate and decided to tell her a story.

"Thirteen years ago, I came to Earth with Raditz in order to fetch Kakarot who was sent there to purge the planet out of life. We found he had failed to do his mission and so I decided to have some fun and do it by myself. By the time we landed, I carefully planned out how Raditz and I were supposed to pick up Kakarot and kill the humans when a little girl suddenly got out of nowhere when she overheard our plan."

Bulma seemed to know what Vegeta was talking about. She tried to remember that memory. She was playing in the woods when she found some sort of space pod had plummeted from the sky. She raced towards where it landed and overheard a bossy young boy planning to kill the inhabitants of Earth.

"At first, I believed she was a young soldier of Earth, but then I quickly realized how fragile she looked. A weakling even Raditz alone could easily squash with his fingers. But then, I was completely mistaken when she exhibited an ability quite unexpected. She was able to send Raditz flying away with the powerful ray gun she held in her hand."

Bulma vaguely remembered the long haired bully who dared to treat her like a dog as a child, it made her so mad she fired her electromagnetic ray gun towards him. She just realized today that the mean boy was Raditz himself. Was that the reason why he seemed to be so vitriolic and angry at her?

Vegeta continued telling her the story, looking like he didn't care about how she would feel at all. "I approached the girl and asked a few queries about the ray gun she just used. I initially supposed that everyone on Earth have those dangerous weapons that could be enough to kill a low class Saiyan warrior. But the girl said no and that she invented it by herself. I asked her age and she said that she was five, a year younger than I was. I was truly impressed. How could someone as young as this female child be able to invent things such as that ray gun? What if the humans have this sort of talent? What could the girl possibly do when she grows up? What if the Galactic Emperor finds out about the Earth and what the humans are capable of? What if Frieza gets his hands on this female child? All those what ifs became a threat to me. I cannot risk the Galactic Empire and the Frieza Army to become any more potent than what they were at the time. And thus I took Raditz with me and returned to Planet Vegeta to lead my royal army to purging the Earth.

"I commanded the retrieval of all humans fit to serve my Kingdom and kill the rest that are not. At that time, I originally planned to kill you myself so I ordered Raditz and some of my soldiers to find you and along your entire family for me but you were able to get away. I killed your family out of my rage at my soldier's failure to ascertain you. After that, I decided to let you be since I know that one day, you will come for me once you learned what I did to your beloved family. I knew that right from the start.

"But I was an impatient boy. So impatient that I wanted to know what you were up to or what has happened to you. That's why I decided to lay on a facade and disguise as Sadara. I searched every night for you, for the sole purpose of wanting to see you once more. I was able to create my Hibiktus out of that desire but it failed me since I have no idea what you look like at the time. It took me thirteen years to find you again, that time when you tried to defend me against those four low class Saiyan trash. I hardly recognized you at the time since you have already grown up but it was Raditz who recognized you. I only realized that the Earthling girl I was awaiting for almost thirteen years was you after all when you told me about your childhood inventions when I started training you for this day."

Bulma finally remembered it all now. Yes, the bossy young boy who questioned her that day was the same one standing right in front of her! It was then she realized that it all started because of that dreadful day. It was because of her that he saw her and the Earth as a menace to him that he purged her home planet. It was because of her that he wiped out everyone she cared about. He planned it all out, to make her life a living hell, all because of his pride, in order to eliminate those he found to be greater threats to him and his realm.

It's totally because of her.

All because of her.

Tears streamed down her face at the hurtful realization.

"What's the matter? I thought you said you would kill me when you meet me in person?" he teased as he sauntered forward, his expression was menacing with that broad smile on his lips.

Bulma instinctively stepped back in an effort to move herself away from this heartless bastard. Her shock was beyond anything she could ever conceive of. After all the times she spent with Sadara, the times he made her heart flutter and her mind go crazy about him, it would all come to this. This moment she has been waiting for her entire life, which didn't turn out the way she had always expected.

"Come along now, don't make me regret the nights I spent training you for this very moment." Vegeta taunted once more with a mocking smile.

The stunned look over Bulma's face quickly changed into a furious one as she bellowed in rage and blindly punched him on his face. It failed to hurt him as much as it should be but it made his head snap on the side. It hurt her hand hitting him like that, but she didn't worry. Her blue eyes blazed with her ire, but soon tears were starting to form and fell down her cheeks. Deep down, her heart broke to millions of pieces, aching so much she felt like it was about to burst out of her chest.

"How dare you show yourself to me like this, as if everything that has taken place was nothing to you?!" She hollered. "You destroyed my life, killed my entire family and blew up my home world, and now you played at me, making me a fool, you fucking heartless beast! I don't care about your selfish reasons! What you did is beyond inexcusable! I will never forgive you!

"If you had not come to Earth, then I… I would still be experiencing a life with my family in my home planet! I wouldn't have suffered so much! You have no idea how much I've gone through in order to survive! I detest you! I curse you down to the deepest nether regions of hell, you! You heartless monster! Why do you have to kill and destroy like that as if the lives of people are nothing but toys you could rid of so easily?! Why do you cause this much pain to others, you devil?! Why me?! Why?! Why?!" she bellowed as she attacked him blindly, but Vegeta easily blocked each of her attacks like they were nothing. That smirk on his lips was irking her so much, it was as if he was mocking her inability to really hurt him. She detested it, hated him, hated everything about him! She only wished she could kill him and she would kill him a million times over but…

But…

But… Her heart told her that she couldn't. Not because he was stronger than her and that she was a powerless human who would never hold a candle to his abilities alone. It was because she once fell in love with him. She loved him so much. But today, he was a totally different person. This was not the man she fell in love with. This was the man who made her life miserable. The man she greatly despised of all people in the cosmos.

"Perhaps, if you had not shown yourself before me, you would have perished along the rest of your pathetic race. I could not risk myself having that much pests alive, I'd rather deal with one pathetic girl than billions." Vegeta said icily.

Bulma could not believe he just said that! The words piercing like icicles in her chest. So this is his true personality? The remorseless, cold-blooded prince. If she knew the truth, she was anticipating him to be the concerned, conceited and funny guy he once showed her before being Sadara.

Such a detestable guy! He's completely rotten to the core! At once she realized how much it hurts for her to trust and like this guy for a facade she had never seen coming.

Bulma charged at him once more, fueled by rage, regret and emotional pain. She was blinded by her emotions. She kept on attacking him relentlessly for as long as her stamina could allow her, calling him names related to heartless beasts and malevolent demons and screaming a string of curses that would damn him to hell for all infinity.

"That's more like it." he stated with a broad, malevolent smirk.

She failed to hit him though since he was still able to block them all easily with his hands. In the end, she slithered on the grass, weeping her heart out.

Vegeta watched at her with his unemotional gaze as she fell to her knees on the grass in front of him, totally broken. She wailed loudly like a small fry. In his hardened heart, he felt a pang he had never felt before. It were her tears that brought him that torture. When she thought she was unable to hurt him when she tried attacking him, she failed to understand how much pain this revelation brought him emotionally. Yet, because of his proud, strong personality, he refused to show her just how much he was broken inside too. He would gladly take this pain for now than having her suffer even more if they continued their former friendship.

Vegeta quietly snorted, "Hmph! Is that everything you got? I was expecting more coming from you. I'm disappointed." he stated. He peered down at her, his piercing deathly eyes looking straight into her puffy blue eyes. She glared up at him angrily, defiant. He could see the hatred and acrimony in her azure gems and he loved it and hated it at the same time.

"Fuck you!" she spewed at him hatefully.

"Hmmmm… What should I do with you now? Should I kill you for attacking and cursing me or should I let you live with another opportunity to get back at me? I wonder. I wonder…" he mused thoughtfully as he straightened himself, gazing at her like some kid observing an ant he was planning to squash with his fingers.

After a few tensed moments of the two simply having a glaring match, Vegeta slowly turned around and vanished into the forest. He held his expression as stony and domineering as he could until he reached his Training Room. After he commanded everyone that he wanted to left alone, he set off his training. He planned this one to be an intense one, in order to forget the disgusting emotion withering from the deepest part of his core. He furiously and relentlessly punched and kicked through the gentle wind, hitting invisible enemies. He wanted to kill and destroy to smithereens. His anger rose as he remembered Bulma's words in the meadow. She won't be able to understand why he killed the humans and destroyed the Earth even as he gave her the explanation she deserved. All she saw was the evilness and cruelty he did. She called him a freak, a demon, heartless and ruthless, she didn't seem to remember that he showed her his softness a lot of times. She probably believed it was all a facade but it was the truth, despite his disguise to hide his real identity to her, everything else he showed her were genuine.

Why did it bother him so much? Why was he so mad? Why did he even care that she failed to see his true intention? Isn't this what he truly desired? For her to detest him so she would rid herself away from him in order to protect her from his father, the council and the strict and ruthless laws of the royal palace?

He couldn't bear to lose her. He just can't. That was the answer he was looking for but failed to swallow it. He halted his attacks and slid downward on the floor where he finally put down his aloof facade and let out all the tears and emotions he was trying to contain the entire time he was in the meadow. He repeatedly slammed his fists on the tiled floor as he let out a loud outcry.

Once again, he cursed the gods for making him the Crown Prince of all Saiyans and the most powerful being among his kind. It was the only reason why he really couldn't be free to do everything he ever desired to do.

_It's over._

It was pouring outside.

The raindrops and the wind it brought was cold but Bulma didn't care. At least, she could cry her heart out now. Her tears will be concealed by the rain drops on her face while her whimpering would be overwhelmed by the sound of thunder and the storm.

She sat on the center of the meadow for hours already, continuously weeping and regretting her failure to avenge her self, her family and her homeworld, at the trust and love she had for Sadara whom she never thought was the man she hated.

Regret.

Failure.

Shame.

Disappointment.

Her heart felt like it has been crushed to millions of tiny pieces, aching, longing, wondering what's going to happen to her at once. She was deceived by the man she learned to trust and depend on. How about his other friends - his Generals and Protectors? They must have been lying to her as well. She hurtfully realized that she was now alone, with no one to trust to, with no one to depend to.

_No one._

_Alone._

_Loneliness._

Once again, she felt the loneliness of a young girl who's lost her family in an unforgettable nightmare. She could merely wish that everything that has happened to her was just a long, bad dream far from reality. She hoped to wake up anytime soon.

_Anyone, please wake me up._

Only this was reality. And reality hurts so much that she could experience the pain gnawing at her chest. Why is it so painful?

_Why?_

They say you are in-love when you are hurting from the inside.

_Why?_

Why him? Of all the people, why him? She hated him to the core. He was the root of all her sorrows. She should have forgotten her affections for him when she got word of his true nature. Why is it still there?

Why is there a doubt in her mind?

That uncertainty is the reason why she is hurting.

Break ups.

They say that men and women shared a different way with coping up with break ups in a relationship. Just like Limerence, it could cause heartache and harm, not just on the person affected but to those close to them as well.

According to the Kubler-Ross Study, There are Five Stages of Grief until Acceptance. Grieving could also be felt once you lost a serious relationship with someone whom you really like. A person would undergo through the following stages in order to cure their grieving heart.

The first stage is Denial: The person left behind is unable to admit that the relationship is over. They may continue to seek the former partner's attention…

The following morning was a dreadful day. Dreadful because the usual tension almost everyone working in the Crown Prince's Royal Palace feels had grown more terrifying than it ever was.

The Crown Prince emanated the fearsome charisma of a cold and ruthless Saiyan warrior once again. What's more terrifying was the quiet demeanor and his emotionless yet piercing and domineering expression on his facial expression. His dark eyes held nothing there, as if his soul had been taken out from his body.

He looked more intimidating today compared to the former days, and nobody wanted to cross his path, for they fear that he would lose his control and murder them all on the spot.

After Nappa had carefully groomed him up for this morning's royal assembly, Vegeta regally walked out of his dressing room without saying any word. Yes, he was especially quiet today and that's what was making Nappa worried. It was indeed scarier than Vegeta talking big and being troublesome. He didn't know what was wrong and was afraid to ask the reason for Vegeta to shut everyone out one time again. He quickly followed his prince to escort him along with the other three Generals, who were brushed aside.

Vegeta went to his dining table to eat his sumptuous and tasty breakfast made by his chefs and cooks. He frowned when he couldn't sense Bulma's ki on the other position where the cooks waited. Possibly, she didn't want to work for him anymore and somehow, it sparked his ire, but he immediately decided to let her be for now. There were still lunch, dinner and probably a midnight snack to ensure.

So after he was done with his breakfast, he rose and sauntered out of his palace to attend the royal assembly.

During the meeting, his father quickly noticed his foul mood when all he did was to glare murderously at anyone speaking in the council. He didn't speak of anything though. But he truly desired to kill everyone in here so badly but couldn't do it anyways because of the law.

After the assembly, Vegeta would come to the training room and start to train his warrior's skills vigoriously. He would only finish when he was going to eat. He sensed that Bulma didn't do anything for him the entire day and it has made him angrier.

The words he spoke first for the entire day was a furious bellow, "Tell Celerie to come before me NOW!"

When the head chef came to his presence and knelt down in submission, he quickly demanded of Bulma and what she was doing the entire day. He even ordered her to terminate anyone who refused to work and send them out of the palace. But when Celerie told him of Bulma's current situation, he quickly relented and disappeared to see Bulma for himself.

Bulma was dreaming of a fairy tale.

Once upon a time, there was a little Princess with pigtails who loved inventing things. She was acclaimed as a child genius, even for a young child. Everyone adored her and looked up to her. She had a loving family, a proud father who taught her lots of things, a cheerful mother who enjoys baking cakes and pastries for her and a beautiful, creative sister who loves to tell her bedtime stories about aliens.

One day, the young Princess came to the woods to play with her newly invented ray gun.. As her imaginative mind created invisible creatures for her to battle, she discovered a round white pod plummet down from the sky. The Princess curiously peeked in to find an evil alien prince planning to destroy the world. The courageous Princess bravely stepped forth to stop the evil Prince from destroying the Earth.

Little did she know was that this encounter would change her life forever.

The Princess was able to scare the Evil Prince away, but he later returns to Earth, bringing his entire army with him to destroy the world.

That dreadful day she lost everything she ever had.

The Princess, who once shined like the brightest star became a fallen star all of a sudden. She was taken to a prison cell and later was forced into slavery, without knowing whatever happened to her parents and older sister.

Vegeta stared down at his dearest as she moaned and shouted in her sleep, back at her sleeping quarters. She was burning up with fever for being soaked in the rain all night yesterday. She was terribly sick that was why she couldn't go to work.

He resolved to return to her since there was a strange, annoying feeling in his heart that just wouldn't leave him alone. It was his guilt that he lied to her once again. He didn't tell her that aside from disguising as Sadara, everything else was honest. But he couldn't tell her that. It would be a huge blow to his pride to do so.

What else can he do?

He certainly was no fool. He could tell that he worried for this woman so much, love her most likely. Only this was a forbidden love even he couldn't fight for. Because if he fought back, then he would risk losing everything he worked so hard to hold dear.

She must be having a nightmare. She was probably dreaming of the day he took away everything she ever had. He was a villain, a Maleficent to a Sleeping Beauty. In his heart, he badly wanted to be the Prince who saved her instead. But he destroyed her, made her suffer so much.

His cold heart ached because he knew he was the cause for her misery.

He lifted his hand to gently stroke her hair away from her forehead where a wet towel rests. She moaned for her mother, father and older sister, and it caused his heart ache even more.

Her long eyelids fluttered at his touch and she slowly opened her eyes halfway. Her breathing was ragged and shallow.

"Sadara-sama…" she whined in a soft, weak voice. Vegeta's eyes widened and his muscles tensed when she found him next to her. "I dreamed of my dad… mom and neechan… It was a happy dream… I was happy… Because… At least, I was able… To be with them… In that dream…"

She let out a long, shaky breath.

"Why… Didn't he… kill me as well? Why don't you… Kill me… Now? I… Want… To be with them… I… Missed them so much…" Her voice gave out into tears. "Why? Why does it have to be you? Of all people why did I… Why did I… Hyeeeeeeh!"

She lost consciousness once more after a while of crying and denying the truth that she loved Prince Vegeta who she loathed the most. The prince could only watch at her with a broken heart in his hardened chest.

Vegeta sneered and snorted to himself, "Hmph! Idiot woman, do you think I could live knowing that I killed you? Tch!"

But then… Perhaps, death might be a mercy to her as of now.

"I am not going to kill you. I am not going to hurt you anymore, either. You've lived through so much pain because of me. That's why I did this to protect you. You may be hurting because you found out who I am and what I did to you in the past, but… I'm sorry for many things I did that made you suffer tonight. Only then I found out that I don't actually regret the things I have done. I'm regretful that I lied to you about my true identity because I was afraid of losing you, but then I realized that losing you is more of a comfort than having you suffer even more because of me. Don't worry, from this day onward, I will be protecting you. You will never hurt again the way you hurt before."

His words were barely a whisper in the gentle wind. He could merely wish he could say these words to her so freely, though. But these words were painful and too emotional for him as it were words that would be his last for her. Goodbye words. He intended to protect her by getting rid of her.

Now that he was able to say (or more likely, whisper) those words to her, he felt a little better now.

Or so he believed…

Second stage: Anger. The Person left behind may blame the departing partner or himself…

Vegeta has absorbed himself with his training within the past days. Rage filling up his chest. Aggravated at the fact that he still couldn't sense Bulma in the other room when he's eating his food, even if she's already fine. Rage at himself for trying to stalk her around every night like some desperate fool. Hate at her as he heard her furious denial whenever she thinks of him.

What made him angrier was that he wasn't doing anything. He couldn't do anything, because of his pride. Just thinking about her and the things he wanted to do with her made him so mad.

It was completely maddening!

The fact that she was his first love and his first kiss made him even more livid.

The same fact made her angry too. But Bulma's own anger only becomes tears and a string of vicious curses directed to him, herself, and to whoever deity bestowed this horrible fate upon her.

Their anger clearly affected everyone around them as well. Terror had taken the hearts of everyone in the palace everytime Vegeta walked by. His temper was at its most petrifying peak, as if he would lose control any moment and murder someone on the spot.

Bulma, on the other hand, had affected her co-workers and their work. Even Celerie didn't want to deal with her ferocious temper as of now.

Third Stage: Bargaining.

Bulma sat alone on her bed one night, staring at Sarada, the black cat plushie she got from the Lantern Festival. It reminds her so much of Sadara, especially those dark, evil looking eyes and the smug smirk.

She was talking to it, telling it the things she was currently thinking about evil Vegeta and the good natured Sadara. Debating about his good and bad qualities as if she was making a choice.

"He is Sadara, he is a scary Grim Reaper but despite his scary reputation, he has a soft side. He likes helping people. He also wants to motivate them despite being grouchy and arrogant. He is also a funny guy. He loves making jokes and pretending as someone. He seems to be a very intelligent man loves teasing me as if I'm some dog but… He was the one Saiyan guy who I felt much comfortable with despite his sometimes grouchy and strict nature. But…

"He is also Vegeta, the ruthless Crown Prince of these barbaric Saiyans. He destroyed my home and made my life miserable. He also killed my entire family. He is the reason why I suffered so much…"

" _But don't you think that maybe he has changed? I mean, come on. It has already been thirteen years, Bulma. Maybe he did change. In fact, he has saved your life from Broco and Horenso."_  Bulma said in a different voice as she lightly shook at her plushie, as if it was Sarada talking back to her.

Bulma frowned, considering that suggestion.

"Is that even possible? For someone like Vegeta to change into a completely different person? From an evil bastard who loved to kill people and destroying worlds into someone who helps and saves people?" she wondered out loud. She shook her head. "No! Impossible. His actions are suspicious. It's terrifying to think of!"

She pouted as she laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling of her quarters and mumbled, "Maybe if he had come here and apologize…"

She suddenly screamed as she swayed her arms and legs like a spoiled kid not getting whatever she wanted. "Aaaaaargh! I'm going crazy! What the hell am I thinking?! He will never apologize! He has no heart to even feel a slightest remorse!"

Meanwhile, Vegeta glared at his life-size doll (the one that looks exactly like him) he named Sadara sitting on a sofa across his cushion seat inside his private quarters.

"What are you looking at?!" he snapped at it as if it would answer him.

" _You should go and see her."_ he imagined the doll was telling him these words through telepathy.

"No! I will not go over there and say sorry! I'm not sorry! Never!"

" _But what if she gives you a chance since you have showed her kindness?"_

"Chance? What chance? What do you even know?! She called me a heartless demon! A ruthless monster! How would she give me a chance?! Plus… I don't need her  _chance!_  I don't care! Hmph!" he huffed as he childishly crossed his arms over his chest and lift his chin up in the air.

Nappa was jolted from his position outside the Crown Prince's bed room when he heard Vegeta talking by himself in his room. His thick brows crinkled together in mystery as stepped on the door.

"Your highness, are you alright?" he suddenly heard Nappa asking by the door. Vegeta quickly turned his head to the direction of his attendant, gasping in shock and snarled quietly to himself for this ridiculousness.

"Yes, Nappa. I am fine." he answered after a while, before he pressed his face on his pillow in embarrassment.

Bulma couldn't sleep overthinking about Sadara. Her discombobulated thoughts annoyed her so she decided to walk out to get some fresh air. It was already dark outside, with only the moonlight and the stars giving a dazzling shine to the blackness of the deep night. The wind was cold too and she shivered at the breeze that blow on her arms. She decided to stroll around, without any particular place in her mind. A few minutes later, she realized she was on the meadow. A sound of footsteps had brought her to reality and when she turned around, she found Vegeta over there. He just stood there unmoving, like some cold statue of a greek god. The pale moonlight enlightening his handsome face. His jaw was clenched hard in tension as a scowl etched deep on his stony expression. His dark eyes looking away from her.

After gaping for a few, intensed seconds at his magnificent royal appearance, Bulma snapped herself back to reality and quickly decided to leave.

Why does she have to see him again?!

However, before she could do that, Vegeta's right hand quickly shot up to grab her left forearm behind her.

"Wait!" he said rather harshly. He was so tensed and angry that his hold on her felt like iron claws to Bulma.

Bulma flinched at the pain but refused to look at him. Her tears had formed once again on her eyes, making her sight blurry. She felt her heart ache once again. All those terrible things he did and the moments they shared before she learned of his true identity came back like a karma.

"I…" The prince opened his mouth to say something. Anything for her to understand his reasoning. To explain to her the things she misunderstood. To tell her the truth she saw as a lie. But before he could say anything more, she spoke.

"Please let me go," she pleaded. "I… I don't want to see you anymore…"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth together, the words cutting through the walls of his hardened heart as if a ki blast had pierce through it. His fingers on her forearm twitched, but his hard hold on her had reduced. He just stared at her back with an unemotional look. After he had gone through several mind debates within himself whether to see her again or not, he was here. He was here to tell her the truth she deserved to know. It's not like he's going to apologize or anything but he thought he should clear the misunderstanding she have of him. But after hearing those cold hearted words coming from her, he felt somehow embarrassed. Why is he even here anyways? He already knew she would just avoid him and push him away if he showed himself to her. He felt like a fool and he cursed himself for this stupidity.

Well, at least, he wasn't a coward. He still faced her even if he knows that. However, the words he was supposed to tell her changed.

"Well, I do not want to see you anymore either!" he said as he slightly pushed her off, causing her to stumble on the ground. She regained her balance and shot him a glare. He snorted at that fierce look of her. "Just so you know, you are in  _my_  personal space, woman. Run along now before I blast you to the next dimension." and as to make his threat real, he charged his Galick Beam as he pointed a finger on her direction.

Bulma just frowned at him as she turned her heels and ran away in humiliation. Vegeta was left on the meadow, mentally kicking himself for being a desperate fool, feeling as if his high pride had been shattered before him due to his own imprudence. He really should not come here. Why is he even hoping for her to accept him? He was getting rid of her! He sat on the grass and pressed his palms over his temples.

_It's really over._

Fourth stage: Depression…

One week later…

"Seems like the Crown Prince has skipped the assembly today once again." King Vegeta observed as he looked down at the royal court below him at the throne room.

"Your Majesty, Prince Vegeta has become irresponsible and rebellious once again. The Crown Prince's palace is once again in chaos. According to General Nappa, he's been training non-stop inside his Training Chambers for the entire week. He refused to eat, drink or rest. He would also blast anyone who dared to interrupt him in his training." Zorn reported.

The king sighed again. Is the slave girl the reason for this audacious behavior of his son?

"Your Majesty," Paragus bowed down. "I strongly suggest that you take the necessary measures to dethrone the Crown Prince before anything bad happens to the Royal House."

King Vegeta's face turned furious at that suggestion.

"What?! Dethrone?!" the king roared.

"I am sure that you already know the reason why, Your Majesty. The rumors of his love affair with a lowly alien slave has been quite a talk. I am sure that the Crown Prince is acting this way because of her."

So the Prime Minister was thinking of the same thing. How impudent of him to suggest this now upon seeing the situation the Royal Family was going through.

"Vegeta said that he has no affections for the girl and that the rumors are exaggerated. I do not think rumors are enough for me to agree to have my only son dethroned, Prime Minister Paragus! And the Crown Prince was just training. I am sure he has better reasons for him to concentrate on becoming stronger than being depressed over a woman!"

"And yet, he is neglecting his position and responsibilities as the Crown Prince! You should stop spoiling and defending him when what he's doing isn't right!"

"Are you trying to order me around?!" The furious king bellowed, his anger caused him to rise from being seated on his throne. It immediately made Paragus shut up and realized he's gone too far. "Prime Minister Paragus, why do you persist in suggesting for Vegeta to be dethroned so badly?! Do you know that this could be considered as treason to the Royal Crown!"

Paragus bitterly lowered his head, "My apologies, your Majesty. It is only a mere suggestion as I am only concerned of the foundation of the Royal House. Please forgive my rudeness."

The King simply glared at the Prime Minister coldly before he announced, "I have spoken to the Crown Prince about his rumored love affair with the slave girl. He persists that he doesn't have any affections for her. I know it is hard to believe when the rumors we hear are something we trust more considering the Crown Prince's rebellious nature. That is why I have come to a decision to assure everyone the foundation of the Royal House. Minister of Rites!"

The small and pudgy elder Saiyan whose name was Daizu stepped forward and knelt, "Yes, your Majesty!" he cried out.

"Prince Vegeta is currently eighteen years old. The Saiyan Law states that a Crown Prince is only allowed to mate when he is at twenty years old. As King, I command that the Law consider this as a special case in order to strengthen the Royal Family. I command the Issue of the Marriage Restriction Order and ban all Saiyan Females in the noble families aged fourteen to eighteen years old for the selection of the next Saiyan Crown Princess!"

Everyone looked up to the King as if he'd grown a second head. This is quite a surprise. No, this is a threat to the opposition. If Prince Vegeta mated and created a new heir apparent to the throne next to himself. When that happens then it would be harder for them to take away the Royal family's authoritative power. Plus, it would definitely end the rumors they could use to dethrone the arrogant prince.

This can't be happening.

Nappa joined the three other Generals of the Crown Prince with eating their lunch at their position in the palace. He slumped on the table, completely exhausted and depressed. Kakarot, Raditz and Broly looked at him, waiting for the news about the Crown Prince, who has not left his training room for the past five days already.

"How is he?" asked Raditz in concern.

Nappa merely grunted as he swayed his head, "Don't get me started…" he sighed. "He still refused to get any food." he said as he rubbed his bald head, the stress and worry etched on his face was unmistakable.

Earlier, he went to the Crown Prince's Training Room to serve him his breakfast in there, along with Celerie and a few palace maids. Vegeta immediately blasted him out of the doorway as soon as he stepped in, sending him flying to the ground outside. The sumptuous breakfast his cooks have prepared have spilled all over the floor.

" _How many times do I have to tell you to leave me the fuck alone?!"_  The foul mouthed prince roared furiously in the air following that blast.  _"The next time you disobey my order, I will obliterate you and send you all to oblivion!"_

Raditz sighed anxiously as he turned to his younger brother. He once asked Kakarot to talk to Vegeta about whatever happened to him, but just like Nappa, Kakarot was immediately sent barreling outside and turning tail for dear life upon quickly triggering the foul mouthed prince's wrath. Thus he sent Kakarot to find Bulma instead in hopes of getting information from her about Sadara. But just like Vegeta, no one could get through her either. She refused to speak or notice him and she does seem like a soulless little thing. As if she was dead on the inside. Kakarot tried asking Chichi, but she has no idea what was occurring to her friend too.

It seemed that both Vegeta and Bulma had shut the entire world out of their own and the Crown Prince being this way got the Generals extremely anxious about what's to become of their ruthless crown prince.

"I had a feeling that Prince Vegeta's behavior had something to do with Bulma." Kakarot said. "I'm afraid that he might regress back to the way he used to be because of whatever took place between them."

Nappa added, "I'm too afraid because he's turning into an icicle once again." Icicle is what they refer to the cold and piercing mood the Crown Prince was in whenever he shuts down. "Plus, he's been overworking himself with his training without every bit much as a break. I wonder if he pees and poops inside the training room too."

"Likely not," Broly muttered in his usual emotionless tone.

"And he's been talking to himself lately too. Just himself. He refused to speak anything to any of us."

"Nappa, did you know something about what happened before Vegeta started to act this way?" Raditz asked.

The burliest General shrugged before he articulated in a low voice, "I just heard that His Majesty was mad about the rumors and scandals of Prince Vegeta seeing his cook on a disguise. And last time His Majesty asked to see His Highness, they talked about it. I heard the king was planning to issue the Marriage Restriction Order to select the Future Princess Successor rightful to become Prince Vegeta's mate in order to end the scandal."

The three other Generals' eyes widened at that.

"What? Marriage Restriction Order?" they all said in unison. The trio of them looked at each other in question.

"Did he finally tell her the truth?" Raditz asked in a low voice.

"That could be right since Bulma was being distrustful lately too." Kakarot said.

"Well, that's better than having them both in danger." Broly muttered in relief.

"I'm concerned though. Something isn't right with the way they are behaving. Something isn't clear, perhaps a misunderstanding."

"Kakarot, don't tell me you're thinking of… I'm warning you. If you step into this, Vegeta would kill you." Raditz said.

"We don't have to tell him, you know." Kakarot smiled. "And since when did you start caring anyways?" he let out a sweet grin at his older brother that made Raditz's face go red in embarrassment.

"Of course I would care since you are my idiotic little brother." Raditz shouted.

"Aww… Isn't that sweet?"

They suddenly heard Zorn announced outside. "His Majesty has come!"

The four Generals looked at each other with wide eyes before they quickly rose in attention as if their butts have been pricked by needles. The door gradually opened and the proud King Vegeta strode in. The four Generals lowered their heads in respect as they put their fists over their left breast plate.

"How was Vegeta?" asked the King without much concern in his face.

Nappa replied humbly, "Your Majesty, it is with my grief-stricken heart that I report that the Crown Prince refused to do anything aside from training vigorously inside his training room within these past five days. We tried our best to ease whatever he was going through, but he proceeded to shut us down. I am greatly afraid that he might return to the way he's used to be if this goes on."

The king let out a breath. Nappa was right. It is happening once again and it's making him worried.

"Teleport me to him, Kakarot." The king ordered.

"Y-Yes, your Majesty." Kakarot obeyed as he offered his left hand to the royal for the king to hold on so he could teleport them both to the prince. He put the two fingers of his right hand on the center of his forehead as he searched and focus his senses on Prince Vegeta's ki signature. Once he found him, the two vanished into thin air.

Prince Vegeta gracefully flipped through the air like an experienced acrobat, slashing his perfectly toned legs against his imaginary opponents. His moves were perfectly smooth like fluid and precise. His combos made of powerful attacks that could efficiently make life threatening damages to his enemies in the battle field. He went around his spacious training chamber as if he was a dancer on a stage, determined to prove his superiority among all and surpass whatever limits he had.

During these past seven days, Vegeta had decided to focus more on his previous goals that he had long since neglected. To get stronger and achieve the Super Saiyan status. He figured out that if he was able to live up to his father and the royal council, then he will be allowed to at least, choose his own mate. He didn't really care about it now. After all, the only purpose of the Future Crown Princess is to bear him a powerful heir. Once that was done, then he could do anything he wanted. But perhaps, he won't be touching any woman aside from the one he truly wanted. Aside from that reason, Frieza may be coming back soon and he would need to achieve his goals so he could beat him and his soldiers up. Despite the deal they had, Vegeta never planned to go through that. He would still refuse to be enslaved by that overgrown lizard who claimed himself as the Galactic Emperor.

His senses quickly picked up an energy and he let out one strong but graceful spinning back kick when Kakarot suddenly materialized in the air. His heel solidly connected to Kakarot's face and sent him rolling on the floor.

"Itaaaaaai!" Kakarot cried out. "Why do you always have to do that, Vegeta? I mean… Ouji-sama..!"

"Hmph! That's what you get for disobeying my direct order." The irate prince said before he turned to his father. "What do you want now, papa?" he demanded as he turned and gave him his back. "As you can see, I am quite busy so say it quickly because you are wasting my time."

"Kakarot, leave us."

Kakarot didn't say anything else as he teleported back to where the other Generals were.

"You've been skipping Royal Assemblies for the past seven days, Ouji. Paragus had suggested this and that rumored love affair you had as reasons to dethrone you."

The prince didn't say anything.

"I tried defending you but it wasn't enough for them to believe me. I issued the Marriage Restriction Order. You should prepare yourself."

That caught Prince Vegeta's attention but he appeared as if he didn't care. Why should he care now? It doesn't matter to him anyways. Power is everything that matters and nothing more.

Nothing.

King Vegeta waited but his son didn't give any response to his statement.

"You gave me no choice, son. Paragus was right, you know. But I cannot have them take away what is rightfully yours. I wish I could kill him when he suggested that you be dethroned though, but it would start a revolt if I do so. I gave them something that would bring a big threat to their plans."

"Hmph! You did a good job, then." Prince Vegeta complimented in a flat voice. "Looks like I have no other choice. I accept your decision."

He really didn't want to accept. But he couldn't have his emotions control him when he was facing battles. He needed anything and everything he could use to bring down all of his enemies. Once he emerged as a victor, then and only then he would open up again.

The king could see that his son wasn't really interested with the selection of the Princess Successor. He said "If you wish to choose your own mate among the selected girls, I will let you see them once the forms of the thirty chosen girls have been given to me."

"I could care less about any of them, " the prince said flatly. "Now if you have nothing anymore to say then leave. You are interrupting my training, papa."

The King let out a worried breath before he turned around and left. Before he could go out of the door, he turned his head over his shoulder to say, "I'm sorry about what happened to you and the slave girl. I'm only doing this for your own sake, boy."

"It's not your fault, papa. Don't worry about it."

"Also, take time to rest and eat. You won't be able to grow stronger if you overdo yourself."

With that, the king went out to leave his son to train.

Prince Vegeta turned to the direction his father went and sighed. His father was right. He hasn't eaten or slept for these past days. He could feel his hunger and his fatigue at training vigorously. So he decided to finally end his training now and teleported himself to bathe.

As he showered a hot bath, his mind went through what happened these past days after he's last seen Bulma. He pondered at the thought of not being able to make it up to her. What's the use of it when she will never want to see him again. Perhaps, it's time to let it go. He knows he will never lower himself to someone like her again. It didn't go well last time after all.

Destiny has reserved something better for him, for the both of them.

The Final Stage is Acceptance.

Vegeta finally accepted the fact that he and Bulma have gone seperate ways now. He accepted his fate and his mission being the Crown Prince of all Saiyans and Planet Vegeta, the one who would protect and rule his people to greatness. He will make sure that he will redeem his race's name and pride and they will be known as the most powerful warrior race in the entire Universe.

It's over.

Another chapter of his life opens for him.

"The King has issued the Marriage Restriction Order!"

The Saiyans has been talking about the trending news now being announced by the messenger from the Palace. Many were shocked to find out that the King made a special exception for Prince Vegeta's case. They think it was because of rumors of his love affairs, scandals and the weakened Royal Family ties that caused this sudden announcement of the upcoming Princess Successor Selection. Many recommended daughters of noble bloods they know to get enlisted.

Thirty noble Saiyan girls with living parents will be chosen strictly from the submissions of forms and they will compete for the crown of the Princess Successor and the honor to become the Crown Prince's fiancé and future mate. It is not an easy competition as it is very strict and rigorious. They will undergo a nomination process where they will face rigid tests of knowledge, strength and beauty. From these thirty girls, only three finalists will be left for the King to choose before the royal court.

Two weeks later, the thirty girls who have been critically chosen are invited to the Royal Palace for a ball. The palace workers were busy preparing for the feast tonight. The chosen girls were happily chatting and bragging about their expensive dresses and gowns they would use for the ball this evening.

Bulma was busy cooking a handful of Nokma despite being lost in thought. She cannot neglect her duties since Celerie and her co-workers were hearing the end of it from Vegeta and Nappa. She felt bad for her co-workers when they get scolded because of her so called 'depression' and 'faineancy' and decided not to become too much of an inconvenience to them. When Celerie ordered her to get her a tub of chili sauce. In her hastened pace and absent-mindedness, she bumped into one of the selected noble girls on the way back. The Chili sauce she was ordered to hand over to Celerie has spilled on the girl's lavish and splendid gown.

The Saiyan girl who appeared to be the same age as her, screamed in aghast.

"Lady Kinoko!" gasped the girl's servants as they approached her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Bulma apologized as she took her apron to wipe at the sauce off the white dress, which quickly became red orange. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it."

The girl named Kinoko glared at her fiercely. "You! How dare you! How dare you spilled this disgusting smelly thing on my gown! You!" she slapped Bulma so hard the blue haired girl rolled on the ground. "Do you even know how much this gown costs?! Do you even know who I am?! Not even your life is worth enough to pay for this gown!" She angrily yelled.

Bulma looked down and bowed down repeatedly. "I'm sorry. It was an accident. It's my fault. Please let me wash it for you."

"Wash? Laundry? Are you an idiot? Hello! I will be using this tonight!" Kinoko sarcastically shouted before her expression twisted into a cruel look. "I know…" Since you spilled something red, maybe I should make it all red after all… With your blood!"

Bulma gulped as she found the girl's eyes turn bloody crimson.

"Your highness! Your highness!" Kakarot cried out as he sprinted towards the Crown Prince's training room where he saw Vegeta just finished his training.

"What's that incessant noise about now, Kakarot?" Vegeta demanded.

"Hurry! You must come! Quick!" Kakarot was panicking.

"What is it?!"

"It's about Bulma, hurry!"

Vegeta coldly glared at his General, he doesn't show any sign of worry or panic as Kakarot does. "What about her?" he said, not showing any interest with the clown's words.

"Bulma is going to die! Hurry!" Kakarot was really having a fit by now, jumping around and waving his hand in the air. Vegeta wanted to laugh at his antics but he rolled his eyes in disgust instead.

"Save her yourself if you want to, Kakarot." he told her still with that bored tone. "I'm busy. I'll continue training."

"If only I could I would gladly do it, you know! But only you could stop Lady Kinoko from killing her!"

"Kinoko?" Vegeta mumbled, recognizing the name. His second degree cousin on his mother's side, Kinoko?

Outside, Bulma was being brutally beaten to death by Kinoko's guards whom she ordered to punish the slave girl. Other selected noble girls and their servants and parents watched at her. They didn't dare to say anything about it because they know what kind of person Kinoko is. She is probably the strongest and most ambitious of them all. Nobody would want to mess up with her. Actually, with her strength, genius, beauty, and connection to the royal family being Prince Vegeta's second cousin, she might be able to become future queen.

Nobody stood up against Kinoko except for one brave girl. Her rival, a wild haired girl named Caulifla.

When Caulifla heard of the commotion, she immediately went to the scene and defend Bulma who was unable to move anymore. The blue haired slave was all beaten up, with lots of blood, bruises and wounds covering her body. Raditz, Kakarot and Broly tried to pardon for her earlier by making the cruel Saiyan girl stop but she don't listen to such  _'low lives'_  weaker and lower than she is. Kakarot had enough of it and ran away.

However, Caulifla wasn't enough to save her from Kinoko's wrath. Kinoko could not understand why Caulifla is defending a slave girl like this piece of garbage. Kinoko was annoyed and decided to finish both of them off with a potent ki blast. Caulifla didn't back off even when threatened.

As Kinoko fired and the full-powered blast got closer to them, bringing Bulma and Caulifla's death, an explosive spiral of powerful blue energy appeared out of nowhere, reducing the blast into sparks of yellow. Vegeta had appeared to save Bulma's day once again.

The fury was unmistakable on his face as he roared, "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's comment: That's all for now. Woah! This chapter had a lot of drama on it. And this story seemed to be getting more interesting now that we will have a rival girl for Bulma. Who do you think will be selected to become the Saiyan Crown Princess? Will Vegeta and Bulma be together once again? So many exciting events are coming our way! Don't miss it!
> 
> The playlist for this chapter includes Baek Ji-Young's "Love is Over" where the intro lyrics above came from and the humming version of "Because I Miss You" by Beige both from 'Love in the Moonlight' OST. So tonadd some feels to this chap, you may listen to them on youtube. Sorry but it's in Korean but let the tune of the song bring you the feels. Hehehe... I also made a few fanarts and comics on my dA. Please check them out.
> 
> The Selection of the Saiyan Crown Princess is loosely based on how Queens are chosen during the Joseon Dynasty in Korea. It is also inspired by Kiera Cass' 'The Selection Series'.
> 
> I would like to thank my friends, SaiyanPrince541, FrogLady15 and Bangkok'sDevilGirl for sharing and discussing with me ideas of this story. Also to all those who read and review and support this story. Thank you! Thank you!
> 
> Next chapter, someone will confess his growing feelings for Bulma and challenges Vegeta! Who is it? Find out on the next chapter of ALDBTMATS!


	11. Episode 11: Round and Round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Love Destined by the Moon and the Stars
> 
> Summary: A love letter exchange between Tarble and Gure set up the destined meeting of Saiyan Crown Prince Vegeta, who disguises himself as the Grim Reaper Sadara and a slave, Bulma who hates the prince who destroyed her home planet. Will they find a way to love each other despite their differences or will hate consume them?
> 
> Author's Notes: Hello guys! This is the eleventh chapter of "A Love Destined by the Moon and Stars" . This fanfiction was heavily inspired by TennyoElf's "Legend of the Bond" and the Korean Drama "Moonlight Drawn by Clouds" (or "Love in the Moonlight"). Also, Vegeta's personality in this fanfic is based on his character from Dragon Ball Minus.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Author made this story as a fan fiction for fun purposes only. The author also disclaims ownership to the characters and elements in the story and credits the rightful owners. Characters and Elements are based on Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Minus by Akira Toriyama, and Dragon Ball SD by Oishi Naho, credits go to Bird Studio/Shueisha/Fuji TV and Toei Animation.

_Round and round and I never know why_

_Round and round and it will show us way out_

_It's my delight_

_As day goes by you hold on tight another day_

_You're wondering why but you know why_

_No other way_

\- Round and Round (Heize)

* * *

**Episode 11**

**Round and Round**

* * *

It has already been two weeks since Vegeta let go of Sadara's relationship with Bulma and with that, it seemed like his life turned back to the way it was before he found her on the Barracks. He would train all day long, with a few breaks to eat, bathe, and attend royal assemblies. As he kept himself busy, focusing entirely with his goal to become the strongest in the Universe, he understood that no matter what he do, he couldn't really rid himself of Bulma entirely. Even if the pain of heartache had subsided due to his high ego, he still couldn't get her out of his mind. He was completely wrong about forgetting her. About letting her go. But he didn't regret telling her the truth to his real identity. His only regret was the fact that he was unable to convey the _entire_ truth because he lied once again. He thought it would be better if she hated him so he could rid of her easily. But his guilt and the memories he shared with her were like demons in his head. It made him unable to sleep as peacefully as he normally would. It came worse that day he decided to dismiss his friendship with Bulma and accepted his father's plan to select his future mate.

He roared furiously as he wildly let out a series of potent and deadly punches and kicks in the breeze as he passed around the spacious room. His fluid and graceful movements were powerful and exact. Combos made to cause fatal damage against his enemies. He released his impediments and ferocity with each attack as if it would destroy these annoying feelings he was being conscious of.

A few minutes later, he decided that he had enough training for now so he went to get a towel to wipe the sweat off his chiselled body and a cool bottled water to drink. He heard Kakarot screaming outside like something so urgent just happened.

"Your highness! Your highness!" Those were Kakarot's annoying cries as the anxious General sprinted in panic towards his training room where he just completed his training session. The prince was wiping the gleaming sweat off his bulging muscles with his white towel.

"What's that incessant noise about now, Kakarot?" Vegeta quickly demanded with an annoyed face, not really focusing his gaze up the anxious warrior.

"Hurry! You must come! Quick!" Kakarot was panicking.

The royal's eyes narrowed instantly as he pulled his lips away from his gritted teeth, irritated. "What is it?!" he snarled.

"It's about Bulma, hurry!"

Vegeta coldly glared at his General, he doesn't show any sign of concern or panic as Kakarot does but deep inside, he became bothered. "What about her?" he stated carefully, not giving any interest with the clown's words. His expression was guarded and quite calm.

"Bulma is going to die! Hurry!" Kakarot was really causing a fit by now, jumping around and waving his hand in the air. He seemed to be desperate to just drag Vegeta out of his training room to go to wherever Bulma is. The prince wanted to laugh at his antics but he rolled his eyes in disgust instead.

"Save her yourself if you want to, Kakarot." he told Kakarot still with that bored tone. "I'm busy. I'll continue training."

"If only I could I would gladly do it, you know! But only you could stop Lady Kinoko from killing her!"

"Kinoko?" Vegeta mumbled, making out the name. His second degree cousin on his mother's side, Kinoko?

He let out a breath and stared at his General. Kinoko was known to be a really cruel and ambitious lady, so he heard. And that she would do anything to have everything her way. Vegeta understood, because they have the same personality. Since they were kids, she already showed great interest with becoming a future queen when she always tried to be as close to him as possible. After all, their mothers were close cousins. So there were times when she would come by and play with him, Tarble and sometimes Cabbe. However, after his mother passed away, when Vegeta had shut everyone out, he told her to get lost and that he didn't want to see her ever again. This was because Kinoko looked almost just like his beloved Queen Mother. He didn't want to be reminded of her whenever he sees her.

Now that thirteen years had gone since he last saw her in person, he's heard of rumors (as Sadara) about how Kinoko has changed and her spoiled rotten attitude had become worse. He supposed that she applied for the Selection to become the Princess Successor to make her childhood dream of gaining political power come true. She takes in many connections, aside being his second degree cousin, probably his father's choice too, and the fact that Kinoko's father is a member the traitorous opposition in the royal Council, Nasu.

He smiled a cruel grin to himself before disappearing to thin air via _Hibiktus_.

He made it in time just as Kinoko fired what it seemed to be a finisher blast. That made his fury explode and he quickly lifted his hand to reduce the powerful beam into yellow sparks that flew into random directions.

He icily glared back at Kinoko and furiously roared, "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise at his unexpected appearance and immediately put their heads down to bow in respect and honor. Well, everyone except Bulma, who just stared at his back with a blank look.

"Your highness," Kinoko muttered. "I am merely punishing a stupid slave who spilled Chili sauce on my gown for tonight's ball."

Vegeta coldly gazed at his second cousin, "So… Just because of that stupid reason, you dared to spill blood on the royal grounds? Not just the blood of an alien slave but of someone of your own race as well?"

Kinoko took a long time to respond. "Yes, your highness." she muttered softly.

The crown prince snorted. "What is your right to do exactly just that?! You are nothing but a mere guest in the royal palace and you dared to do that in my territory! Just who do you think you are?!" the prince roared. His indignant shout had made everyone quivered with dread. "Has anyone ever informed you that what you just did is against my slave protection decree? This slave girl is working at my royal palace as one of my royal cooks! If she did anything wrong, you should have informed her superiors, or my Generals! Only when I order it could someone punish her and no one else! And accidentally spilling sauce on your gown seems hardly a crime punishable by death! Don't you think?"

Kinoko could not say anything but an apology, "My apologies, your highness. I was not informed."

Vegeta stared at Kinoko for a bit, before he commanded to Raditz, "Raditz, tell the Minister of Rites and the Minister of Royal Discipline to come in here now."

The long haired Saiyan immediately bowed down and obeyed his order.

"It appears to me that these Selected Girls are misinformed of the rules and laws in the palace!" Vegeta announced as soon as the two Ministers were bowing down before him. "Someone dared to go against my Slave Protection Decree by punishing a slave who accidentally spilled chili sauce on her gown and claims she knows nothing about it. Don't you think it's your job to teach them how to act right when inside the Royal Palace? And the laws and strict rules too?"

"Yes, your highness." muttered the Ministers in submission.

"Then do your job right! One more time these foolish young women try to act insolently in MY territory, I will punish you both severely!" the powerful prince scolded.

"Yes, your highness! We apologize for the trouble!" cried out the two elders.

Vegeta snorted quietly and sauntered forward towards Kinoko. He slowly lifted his hand and ordered her in an icy tone, "Give me that gown she spilled with the sauce."

Kinoko reluctantly handed over the gown and he looked over it. He snickered at how it turned out.

"You could have asked someone to dry clean this for you. You don't need to spill blood because of a mere accident. How could you become my crown princess if you behave like that? You should patch up that annoying attitude of yours first. It overshadows your beauty."

Vegeta then proceeded with ripping the gown and burning it to ash with his ki. Kinoko's eyes widened in shock at what he just did.

He suddenly peered at her, as he leaned close to her ear and released a warm breath that made Kinoko's spine tingle. "Don't act cruel and haughty around here, Mushroom girl. Because I'm crueler and haughtier than you. Don't be so sure about your aces. You don't have the right to pretend like you're already the crown princess. Next time you do this, I will eliminate you from the Selection myself." he whispered in her ear before he drew away and gave her a sardonic evil smile, taking delight at her dismay.

He turned around to leave along with his four Generals. His dark eyes flicked towards the reeling blue haired girl who was looking away from him. She looked absolutely terrible, her body badly beaten. He gritted his teeth together, feeling angry about her injuries. But he was able to stop himself from going to her, reminding himself that he shouldn't bother. After all, the girl who tried to help her would take care of her.

He walked past her, which seemingly happened in slow motion for the both of them. Once he was gone, Bulma raised her head to stare at where he had gone with a sorrowful look.

Why did he bother to save her despite knowing that she would never take gratitude for it?

Caulifla told her servants to help Bulma once the prince has left. Kinoko silently glared darkly at Bulma as the slave girl was led away by Caulifla's servants, with hot, furious tears falling in her eyes.

She found out from her father about how Prince Vegeta had an affection for this certain slave that is why the Marriage Restriction Order has been issued by the King.

So that's the girl.

Kinoko vowed to herself that she would win the competition and once she becomes the Crown Princess, she would make that pathetic trash's life a living hell.

* * *

Daizu and Nagaimo returned to the Royal Council's office, looking like they were completely worn out after that tensed moment. Once they were inside the office, Paragus immediately demanded what it was about that the crown prince summoned them.

"It's about Minister Nasu's daughter. Kinoko made a scene in front of everyone, humiliating and almost killing a slave working in his palace and a fellow Selected because the gown she was supposed to wear at tonight's ball was spilled with Chili Sauce. Prince Vegeta was furious."

"She did what?!" Nasu roared, slamming his hands over the table. Paragus immediately glared at the furious minister of technology. Noticing the Prime Minister's gaze, Nasu exhaled a long breath and calmed himself down.

"Aaaaaye," Paragus made a disgruntled growl through his white teeth. His displease was obvious on his face. He flickered his gaze away, silently telling Daizu and Nagaimo to leave him and Nasu to talk.

Once the two Ministers left, he slowly leaned towards Nasu, gazing into his dark eyes directly with an ill intent and told him in a quiet voice: "Talk to your daughter, tell her to do her best to get Prince Vegeta's attention. She is our only chance. We have to use her as a pawn in this game. If she becomes a Crown Princess then we'll have an alas at our fingertips. Otherwise, we have no other choice but execute our secret plan."

"Yes, Prime Minister. I will do as you told." Nasu said as he bowed before the Primier and left the office to see to his daughter.

* * *

Bulma felt awkward. She was surrounded by noble Saiyan girls who were being kind and gentle with her. There was a dark skinned beautiful girl tending to her wounds. Her facial features told Bulma that she seemed shy and timid. Very different from her friend who seemed to be fierce and talking almost endlessly.

"Damn that Kinoko! Just who does she think she is? Does she think she has already won this competition for her so act like an arrogant fool. Hmph!" The girl who saved her growled in the corner as she paced angrily.

Bulma flinched as the dark skinned girl gently applied healing cream to the wound on her face.

"Like I care about winning this stupid competition anyways but if our future queen will be that bitch, I'd rather either win or die! I just couldn't stand her!"

"Aneesan, please calm down." The dark skinned girl muttered. The way she addressed the other girl made Bulma wondered if these two girls are actually sisters.

The wild hair girl sighed. "Yeah, I guess I should." she mumbled before she disappeared and appeared in front of Bulma, making the blue haired girl reel back in shock.

"Hello!" She grinned. "I'm Caulifla. These two over here are Kale and Mizuno. What's your name?" she pointed to the timid and shy dark skinned girl to the cool and collected ponytailed lady.

"My name is Bulma." Bulma replied shyly.

"Cool! I know Kinoko was harsh but you should just forget about her and avoid her as much as possible. She has a reputation."

"A very bad one." Mizuno muttered in a flat voice.

"I'm afraid Kinoko-sama would have her eyes on Bulma-san after what happened." Kale said.

"Don't worry about it. I think Bulma has a lot on her sides. That includes us, right?"

"Yeah."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"Though Kinoko has such reputation, you are going to be safe. Since you have us on your side, we will fight with you."

Bulma wondered if these girls are in an anti-Kinoko group or Kinoko-haters. Was she supposed to trust them? But… they saved her.

Which reminds her how he saved her again. Bulma's expression turned melancholic once more.

"And you also have the Crown Prince's Generals on your side." Mizuno said.

"And even the Crown Prince himself." Kale smiled a little.

"Did you see how he humiliated Kinoko? It was funny. Hahaha." Caulifla laughed.

Caulifla, Kale and Mizuno's voices faded as Bulma was lost in her thoughts, being filled with images of Vegeta saving her life for two times already.

Why is he doing it? Why does he care? She already told him how she doesn't want to see him anymore.

Seeing him again only brought her heartache back.

_Why?_

* * *

_Why?_

Vegeta sat on his cushion seat on his private quarters. The question _"Why?"_ repeating on his head like some annoying demon. Why did he feel worry upon seeing Bulma in such a terrible state? He shouldn't have felt that anymore!

Why is there a guilt in his heart?

"Your highness, it's me, Raditz." he heard his General said outside the door.

"Come in," he commanded. The doors opened for the long haired General to enter and bowed before him.

"Report." he ordered once again.

"I've found them, Your highness."

Vegeta's lips gave in to a smile of relief. "Really?"

Raditz responded respectfully, "Yes, your highness."

"Then bring me to their location." The prince commanded imperiously.

"Yes, your highness."

After changing from his royal armor to his black armor, Vegeta told Raditz to lead him the way to those people he asked to be searched.

Once outside his palace he heard of some girls giggling and found the group of Saiyan girls who took care of Bulma earlier. Bulma was with them, surrounded by them. They seemed happy. Once they found him, they immediately quieted as they bowed down before him. Bulma didn't bow down though. She just stared at him awkwardly.

Vegeta stared back at Bulma quietly. It was a sorrowful moment for the both of them, gazing at each other's eyes.

When Raditz cleared his throat, their gazes broke and Bulma had to look away. Vegeta frowned and wondered if he could punch a hole on Raditz or not. Vegeta glared at his General and silently ordered for him to go.

Raditz led the Crown Prince out of the royal city, floating and flying into the sky surrounded by their aura and leaving a trail of energy on their path.

On the day that Vegeta had decided to accept the fact he and Bulma had gone seperate ways, he ordered Raditz to search for some people for him.

They descended into a small, obscure island where a big dome-shaped house stood at the center of lushes of green trees.

Once they were in front of the main entrance, Raditz announced, "The Crown Prince is here!"

The door slid open and three people came out of the house in a hurry and bowed down before the Saiyan Royalty.

"Your highness, it has been a long time. What has brought you in here?" said the elder man.

Vegeta stared at the man bowing down before him, "I brought you something good." and then he smirked.

Learning of what happened to Bulma, Celerie became worried of her. Her junior was brought back to her quarters to rest for five hours. She told her to take a break for a while until her injuries are cured. Bulma felt extreme guilty and apologized for what happened.

"I'm sorry, I've been an inconvenience to you lately. It was my fault."

"Don't worry about it. If anything bad happens to you, I would be responsible to his highness."

Bulma looked up to her superior with wide eyes. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"Whatever you're going through, please don't let it affect you entirely, because everyone around you will be affected too. You must become strong. You were a strong woman. I'm sure that's what made his highness attracted to you." Celerie told her. "I want you to be the strong willed and energetic woman I used to know. Whatever happened to you, it will pass. Just think of the happy memories you have."

"But…"

Bulma wondered if there were any happy memories left. After all, the only time she became happy was when she started to spend time with Sadara. That revelation sure changed those memories into animosity.

Celerie smiled at her as she lifted her hand and put it gently on Bulma's shoulder. "Rest for a while. You may return and help us when your wounds heal in a few hours."

Celerie stood up and left Bulma in her room. She sighed as she remembered that night Bulma was burning up with fever and the crown prince has come to her aid to take care of her. She assisted him when he did that.

_After Vegeta made sure that Bulma was asleep after that tenseful moment, he sat on the porch and looked up into the stars. He found Celerie sitting nearby and he decided to have a seat not far away from her._

_Celerie turned to see the prince's sorrowful eyes looking up the stars and decided to speak._

" _Are you worried about her, your highness?" she asked in a low voice so to avoid anyone but him to hear her question._

_The crown prince could only nod and mutter quietly. "Yes."_

_To Celerie, it was quite surprising for him to answer that kind of question. But then, it was pretty obvious to her by the way he acted earlier._

" _So it's true that you like her?"_

 _The prince nodded once again but he didn't say anything. She could see how much the prince was trying to contain his feelings. After all, he was forbidden to show any soft emotions in front of other people. She couldn't help it but be awed at how he endures his pain. She realized the truth on the saying_ 'No matter how hard and cold someone's heart is, it would soften once it learns how to love.'

_Knowing of the strict rules of the royal house, there is no way for a crown prince like himself would ever marry an alien slave. There's nothing more painful than knowing that no matter how powerful he is, he won't be able to be with the woman he liked._

" _When you are in pain, it's okay for you to let go of the tears. If you wish for me to leave you alone so you could let go, I will do as you wish of me. Just please don't try to contain it inside, your highness."_

_Vegeta's eyes narrowed at those words. He longed for his mother, a person to talk to when it comes to problems like this. Someone who would not dare to judge him as being weak. Someone who would listen, who would rub his back as he let out his tears. A shoulder to cry on. Someone he could trust._

_But he could not trust anyone. If he breaks down then his enemies might see this opportunity to attack him. He cannot break the wall he built and lose to them._

" _If I do, would you see this as being in a state of weakness?" he asked._

_Celerie shook her head slowly, "No, your highness. Everyone has his own limits. Even the most powerful and the strongest has his breaking point. It is not a weakness, but a sign of breaking through that limit. Just like how Zenkai power works, after letting go of all the tears, you will have a stronger and tougher heart."_

" _Then would you listen to me?"_

" _She was a strong woman, not in physical strength but in will and in heart. But I broke her. Now I see what I have done. I broke her heart and her will. The strong woman I learned to love became like this because of me. It breaks me too. And I don't know how to bring her back." The prince cried. Celerie watched as the crown prince let out his tears that night and was unable to control herself from coming close to him and pulling him in a warm embrace. Just like how a mother does to her crying child, she comforted her son with a hug and a rub on his hair and back._

_A son? It was surprising of her to think of the crown prince as if he was her son. After all, she has been serving the Crown Prince for most of his life._

_Vegeta didn't care about anything else aside from Bulma, their broken relationship and a mother figure he found on Celerie. That moment, he felt thankful._

" _Take care of her. Help her return to her usual self."_

* * *

She could not forget how the crown prince pleaded her, with tears in his usually proud and cold glaring eyes. However, the following day after that, he's back to his usual cold, temperamental and bossy self as if nothing had happened. What surely did change was that his ill mannered behavior had become worse.

Now that the King released the Marriage Restriction Order to begin the Selection of the upcoming Crown Princess, Celerie wondered why Prince Vegeta had agreed to that easily. Was it because of his enemies? To prove them wrong about the rumors? Was it to gain more political power?

Kinoko lowered her head in respect for her father who just arrived at her quarters. Nasu doesn't look impressed after hearing what just happened earlier. He invited her to come and talk to her privately on a small room that only contained a small oak table and two cushion seats.

"I heard that the Crown Prince was furious at what you did earlier," Nasu told her coldly. Just like most Saiyans, he was a strict father. It was clear that he was displeased at his daughter's irrational behavior. After all, they are noble blood.

"Yes, papa." Kinoko replied with a pout, looking like a spoiled rotten girl who had her favorite doll taken away from her. "It was because of the blue haired slave bitch. He rescued her."

"Of course, he would. You dared to hurt his love interest."

Kinoko's black sharp eyes quickly looked up to her father, "She is the one, correct?"

"I already told you that he has affections for that blue haired bitch but he has the nerve to deny it and acceded to his foolish father's plans to makes us think that he feels nothing for her. That is why he has agreed to the Selection. It was a pretty obvious plan but we could not find a suitable reason to dethrone him using just that. He has his damn _'Slave Protection Degree'_ as his alibi for rescuing her." Nasu mumbled.

Kinoko's eyes went wide, "What? Dethrone him? No way!"

It appears as if she has no idea of the opposition's plans.

"Don't worry, as of now that is impossible considering the circumstances this Selection had." Her father assured. "Kinoko, I want you to do your best to give a good impression to the royal family, especially Prince Vegeta, and win this competition. Huh." Nasu told her.

"But how am I going to do that if my best gown was reduced to atoms by his highness?" Kinoko pouted.

"Wear anything you want. You have other dresses, don't you?"

Kinoko looked down, frowning. Nothing among her other dresses could ever match the gown the prince had reduced to ashes earlier.

She raised her head to gaze up to her sire and said, "Father, I really want to become the crown princess. Please, do something to make me win this competition."

Nasu's lips stretched into a smirk.

"Don't worry about it. You will win. I will make sure of that."

Kinoko smiled at that assurance.

When Prince Vegeta returned to his private quarters in the palace with Raditz an hour and a half later, he immediately sat down his cushion seat and took a piece of his dark blue paper and golden inked pen to write a direct order.

"I will make preparations whether they decide to leave or not. But for now, I would want to speak to the woman first before I take her to them personally."

"Are you really sure about this, your highness?"

Prince Vegeta's eyes turned icy as he gazed up to his General. "Of course." he answered calmly before he finished his writing. He folded the paper and put it inside a blue envelope before sealing it with the Crown Prince's Royal Emblem. When he was done with that, he handed the order to Raditz and commanded him, "Give this to Bulma. And secretly, as much as possible."

Raditz accepted the letter as if it was something holy and slid it under his black armor before bowing down to the crown prince respectfully and walked out.

When he was finally alone, Vegeta let out a breath he was holding back and smiled to himself. Once whatever this plan was done tonight, he will have a good night's sleep.

_Hopefully._

* * *

Bulma was rudely awakened by an unwelcome presence near her. She hollered in shock when she found Raditz staring down at her with his dark, menacing eyes. Her hand shoot up to her chest, feeling as if it had stopped beating because of her surprise. "Oh my goodness! You scared me, Raditz!" she gasped.

The General's frown immediately melted as he howled in boisterous laughter at her funny reaction. "I like that look you got on your face! Bwahahahaha!"

Bulma just glared back at him, feeling very offended and waited until his laughter died. She remembered Raditz being there earlier when Kinoko's servants were beating her. He tried to stop Kinoko's orders along Broly and Kakarot.

"Uhm… About earlier… Thank you." Bulma muttered awkwardly.

Raditz stared back at her for a moment before he turned away, "Don't get the wrong idea. We only stepped in because of the Crown Prince's decree."

At the mention of the crown prince, Bulma expression changed. "Why did he do it?" she muttered softly.

Raditz answered her question, "Kakarot pleaded for him to go because Kinoko wouldn't listen to anyone but him."

That's not the answer she was looking for. Though it is a possible answer to one of the questions boggling her mind since the incident this morning.

She stared at Raditz, who she haven't had the chance to talk to since the night Sadara revealed himself to be Prince Vegeta. Up until now, she could not get over that revelation.

"I'm sorry…" She muttered.

Raditz misinterpreted her apology as a misunderstanding to Prince Vegeta's reasons for saving her earlier.

"You don't need to. Just stop feeling so special just because the Crown Prince has saved your ass twice." Raditz huffed.

Bulma frowned. "You!" she pointed a finger at him, shouting. "Are you hiding something from me as well?! Tell me now, are you an Emperor or the son of a Prime Minister?" she suspected.

Raditz glared at her like she was crazy. "You already know the truth, why are you asking me?!"

"How dare you guys make a fool out of me!"

"Made you a fool about what?"

"That Sadara is -."

"That Sadara is actually Prince Vegeta?" Raditz questioned.

"Yes!" Bulma bellowed.

"Because I am not in the position to precede his decisions. He is the Crown Prince, for goodness sake!" Raditz reasoned.

"But still, you guys fooled me!"

"Nobody made a fool out of you. The Crown Prince disguises himself under that cloak just to conceal his true identity because he didn't like how others treat him for what he really is. Did you ever think of that?"

Bulma's brows furrowed, taken aback by those words. "What do you mean he didn't like how others treat him?" she asked curiously.

Raditz let out an annoyed grunt, "He has the reputation of being the most powerful and most ruthless among all Saiyans, and because of that he was feared, respected and sometimes, hated by those around him. In order for him to see the true nature of the people in his surroundings, he decided to conceal himself under the cloak of the Grim Reaper, Sadara. Being Sadara made him more comfortable to be more of himself. Of course, being the heir to the throne and the most powerful among us, he has to hide most of his true emotions because he was never allowed to have them in the first place."

Bulma suddenly remembered Sadara's words during the lantern fest.

_"Emotions like love are a downfall. Warriors such as myself are not allowed to love another being for it could become our greatest weakness. " (See Episode 8)_

"Nobody was allowed to reveal that to anyone, you know. We will be severely punished by his highness if we say anything about it." Raditz continued.

"So is it true that you are the boy I fired at thirteen years ago?"

"Ah, yes. Did he also tell you that?" The long haired Saiyan spat with bitter sarcasm. "Now you know the reason why I do not like being with you."

Bulma's gaze hardened even more as she scowled deeper. What is he doing in here then?

"But Vegeta… He seemed serious with you. There is a reason why he's revealed you the truth to his real identity, even if he knew the consequences you bestowed upon him when you meet him in person." Raditz sighed, raising a hand and rubbing at his head. "So, did you try to kill him? How did it go?"

Bulma didn't reply. She just looked down in shame and disappointment. Raditz laughed, already knowing what that meant.

"Fahahahaha! Just as I thought! Wahahahahaha! Man, I'd like to see how you embarrassed yourself! Bwahahahahaha!"

"Shut up!" The blue haired human girl yelled, peering at him with blazing blue eyes.

After a moment of laughter, Raditz finally turned serious.

"As I was saying, Vegeta seems seriously interested with you. Because he wouldn't normally do many things he did with you. Like going to the lantern festival with you or letting someone like you to join us like you are a part of our little circle. You should feel honored that a lowly slave like yourself is able to eat his favorite Nokma with him and his Generals. He even let you do whatever you want with him. Anyone who dared to speak ill or threaten him would normally be blasted to the next dimension. But not you. For someone as prideful as him to do that… I'd say you are lucky. And I hated you for that luck…"

Bulma felt the bitterness Raditz spat with those words.

"Why?" she asked softly with a melancholic expression.

"Everyone close to him now had a hard time trying to make him open up his heart. We went through so much before he finally recognized us. You should know that Vegeta is very hard to please, getting through him is like passing through every corner of hell. You're lucky you didn't have to go through any of that."

"And here I thought that you are his childhood friend."

Raditz shrugged his shoulders, his lips twisted into a pout. "Yeah, but before we became that. It was really complicated. When I first met him, he was the most angry, most bitter, most troublesome and most detestable kid I'd ever known. There's no wonder nobody would want to cross his path…"

* * *

_Fourteen years ago…_

_Six year old Raditz was ordered by his father, Bardock to take lunch to his pregnant mother, Gine in the public market when a boy wearing a black cloak hit him as he escaped a group of Saiyan bakers. The other boy seems like he stole the bread from the elders. Young Raditz was pushed down to the ground so easily by the boy who looks younger than him. His strength quite surprised Raditz._

" _Get out of my way, you low class scum!"_

_Young Raditz gasped in awe and trepidation at the fierce glare the younger boy gave him. The invisible aura emanating off him was terrifyingly malevolent. It felt like he was being absorbed by those black orbs. The boy was like an alpha._

_The noise of the elders cut off their staring match and the cloak donning boy disappeared into a nearby forest. Raditz was flabbergasted to find that his mother's lunch had spilled all over the ground and it made him angry. He decided to make the boy pay. He went after the elders and found several Elite Royal Guards searching the place. The elders were reporting the incident to the General, Nappa, who still have hair back then. According to what Raditz heard, the Saiyan Crown Prince went missing once again. It was a very common event by now. At least once or twice a week, Prince Vegeta would escape the palace and go missing. Raditz was wondering if he liked playing hide and seek with his guards. Nappa ordered his Elite men to search the forest for Prince Vegeta but he warned them to be careful not to set the forest on fire, only to see them get caught by traps set in the forest. Some were eventually knocked off and down. Raditz was amazed by how strong and fast the boy was. No low class kid would be able to knock the Elites like that. He must be a noble son, but why is he stealing bread if he's from a high class family? Maybe he was kicked out and had nothing?_

_He heard the boy's laughter not far away from where he was hiding. As he got closer, hoping to catch him off guard, the boy vanished from where he was sitting and cackling and -_

_Raditz collapsed to the ground on his behind in shock, gaping at the smaller boy who seemed to be towering him from his perspective. Those eyes held nothing there but endless darkness._

_What kind of boy is he?_

" _Huh? Oh, it's just you…" the flame haired boy muttered boredly._

 _The way he said_ 'just' _made Raditz feel deeply insulted. He shot up on the ground and shouted: "You!" Raditz roared, stabbing a finger at the younger boy._

_But his words were eventually cut off by a domineering glare that made him whimper deep down his heart. He swallowed down his fear to continue after a while of reluctance._

" _It's because of you that my mom has no lunch to eat today. You must pay it back!"_

" _Lunch?" the strange boy muttered. "Oh, you mean that mess you spilled earlier? Ewww… So that's the lunch of a low class trash."_

_Raditz's facial expression turned angrier. What a haughty kid! He pulled the boy's collar towards him._

" _We may have come from the lower class society, at least I don't steal what isn't mine!"_

_The boy's eyes narrowed as his glare turned threatening._

" _Foolish garbage. I didn't steal anything."_

" _Then what the hell did you do in the bakery?!"_

" _I just took some bread."_

" _That's stealing, you thief!"_

" _No, it's not!"_

" _Yes, it is!"_

_The boy gritted his teeth and slapped Raditz's hand off him._

" _How was I stealing when I could have anything and everything in this planet when I want to?" he snarled._

" _What?!" Raditz gasped in disbelief._

" _I just said that everything in this planet is mine. That's why I didn't really steal anything."_

_Just who does this brat think he is?_

" _You think you're some royalty, huh? Well… If you say so, then I am also the son of the king! I say you should take back what you stole and I will forget that you spilled my queen mother's lunch." Raditz imperiously said, acting like he was a prince._

_The boy was taken aback by his words, "What?!"_

"…"

"…"

_Breaking the awkward tension, Raditz quickly planted his hands over his hips and commanded the younger boy with a bossy tone, "What are you doing?! Get on with it before I order your death!"_

_The boy stared up and down at him with disbelieving and suspicious eyes that made Raditz feel very awkward and uncomfortable. He seemed to be taking a good observation of him._

_"…"_

_Raditz shrugged uncomfortably at the keen and piercing look he was getting from the kid. He has such scary eyes._

_If looks could only kill._

_"Is he saying that he is my brother?"* the younger boy grimaced._

_"…"_

_The two boys gawked at each other for several moments until it was broken by a loud shout._

" _There he is!"_

_Their tensed stillness was once again disrupted when the Elite Guards found them. They hurriedly approached the two children who seemed to be having a glare match._

_Raditz cleared his throat "Ahem… Ahem! See that? The guards are coming! Take back what you stole in the market before I order them to arrest you!"_

_A burly man came near towards the flaming haired boy and bowed down before him as he said in a low voice, "Your highness! You must return to the palace immediately. Your new literature teacher is on his way."_

What?!

 _Raditz's head snapped towards the young boy, his eyes wide in utmost shock. Was he just addressed as_ 'Your highness'?

" _Say Nappa, does papa have an illegitimate child I know nothing about?"_

_Raditz looked away in shame, "Aaargh! Damn it! I didn't know he's the crown prince!" He looked at the boy's clothing, he failed to recognize the white armor underneath the black cloak. "Why is he wearing that cloak anyways? And also why is he stealing bread in the royal market?" he wondered._

" _The King only has two children, your highness. You and Prince Tarble." The man who seemed to be the prince's attendant answered._

" _Then, whose son is he?" Prince Vegeta tilted his chin, looking at Raditz curiously._

_Nappa looked at Raditz and recognized him, "Well… He's Bardock and Gine's son. His father is a third class soldier and a popular seer, while his mother is a butcher and meat vendor in the royal market, your highness."_

" _Their biological son?"_

_Nappa looked at his prince with a confused gaze, "Yes, your highness. Why did you ask?"_

_Prince Vegeta's expression turned cold as he stared death into Raditz's soul._

" _He dared to claim that he is the king's son." The prince responded. Nappa and the Elite guards around them turned to Raditz with wide, surprising eyes. "That's fraud, to be exact. A crime punishable by death."_

_Learning of the situation he was in, Raditz dropped down to his knees on the ground and cried out in plea, "Your highness! I have committed a grave sin! Please punish me with an honorable death at your hands!_

_Raditz knew he was pleading on the deaf ears of a merciless Saiyan so he didn't dare to plead for mercy. But he didn't expect that the prince would just roll his eyes at him, sigh and murmured in a bored tone, "Seriously?"_

_Raditz looked up, "Eh?" Didn't he just say he did a crime punishable by death?_

" _Do you really mean that?"_

" _Yes," Raditz answered quickly. "I mean no -," he bowed down again and cried out, "- No, your highness! Please have mercy on me! I beg of you! Please have mercy on me!"_

_Vegeta scowled bitterly at those words and snorted. "Let's go, Nappa. Fun's over." he said with a bored tone._

_The tension and fear Raditz felt that day was beyond anything he ever had. He thought he was going to die that day. He felt bad for leaving his parents and not being able to see his sibling. But, somehow, a miracle happened. He thought he was lucky to survive an encounter with the most ruthless and most powerful Saiyan prince._

_He could never forget that day. He thought that would be his first and last encounter with him. He wished he would never meet the Crown Prince again, he didn't want to be anywhere near him. But fate had a plan for him._

_One day, his mother told him that they were ordered to deliver Nokma to the palace. Raditz was to assist her since his mother was pregnant with his sibling and his father was not on the Planet Vegeta. Once they were in the palace, the King's Attendant, Zorn told them that King Vegeta wanted an audience with them. This made Raditz extremely nervous, thinking that his lie reached the king's ears. There was no escape after all._

_They were brought to the king's office. Raditz and Gine bowed humbly before their king and greeted him respectfully._

" _So you are Raditz, the son of Bardock. I am looking for a suitable battle partner for the Crown Prince. I want it to be you." That was what King Vegeta told them. That news made Raditz extremely anxious and uncomfortable._

" _Y-Your Majesty, how am I, a weak third class child, be the crown prince's battle partner?" Raditz pleaded. "I… I am nothing compared to someone as high as him. Why did you choose me?"_

_He's certainly not someone who could ever hold a candle against the might of the heir to the throne. Prince Vegeta is a one in one-point-five million prodigy, the only Saiyan ranked to be a Super Elite. Their difference in power is insurmountable._

" _Because I believe that you are more deserving than any of my other choices."_

" _Eh?"_

_The doors burst open as a cranky flame-haired prince stormed in the room. Raditz jumped out of surprise of the sound of the banging door and caught the furious gaze of the mad boy._

_"What did Nappa mean when he said you'll give me a battle partner?! I don't need such - " Prince Vegeta roared but his words were cut off by his father._

" _Good timing, boy." growled the king who was clearly offended by the blatant disrespect his son gave him. "It's time for you to meet your official battle partner."_

" _What?!" Vegeta's malevolent eyes darted towards Raditz who felt like he's been stabbed in the heart by an icicle._

" _You!" Prince Vegeta spat as he stabbed a finger at Raditz's direction._

_Raditz quickly looked down in shame and bowed down to avoid the menacing glare he was receiving from the prince, "Y-Yes, your highness."_

" _Huh? Do you two know each other?" Gine asked._

_Vegeta spun around to face his father, "What kind of joke is this? Why are you giving me a third class trash to be my battle partner? He's pathetic! I could destroy him just by looking at his ugly face!"_

_Raditz frowned, deeply insulted at his words._

" _It's because I wish to equilibrate your team potential with the rest of the Saiyan duos in your age group, Vegeta. With him, you will learn to exercise control and teamwork when it's needed."_

" _Hmph! As if I needed any of that. He wouldn't be any help! He'll be a nuisance to me!"_

_The king tried convincing his first born son and the two argued for a while. Raditz thought he had a happier relationship with his father and was glad for that._

_In the end, Prince Vegeta angrily relented, "FINE! Do as you wish! Don't blame me if anything bad happens to him!" he yelled before he stomped out of the office._

_Raditz refused to accept at first despite any offer from the King. Gine made sure that she would try to convince her son._

_Back home, Gine told him a hint about the visions Bardock had of Raditz's future. Raditz will become one of Prince Vegeta's greatest allies in the future, and that he would play an important role for the prophecy to happen. She told him that Prince Vegeta was prophesied to save the Universe from a great evil that threatened the existence of everyone._

_Raditz relented after hearing that but he could not believe what his mother told him. Prince Vegeta will become the Super Saiyan of Legend? That spoiled rotten brat will save the universe from whatever great evil? He couldn't see how it's possible. That rascal was the most selfish, arrogant and troublesome person he's ever known._

_When he began to work for Prince Vegeta, he realized how the brat despised him greatly. Vegeta was completely ignoring him most of the time, but sometimes, he would make fun of him through bullying and unfair criticism. Raditz felt the enmity the prince was clearly and obviously showing to his face. It hurts him deep inside, as if the prince was repeatedly stabbing his young heart with countless icicles._

_One day, the prince was in a terrible mood and he saw Raditz as something to pound his fists into. Raditz was beaten up by the ruthless prince badly and left him alone in the cold, training room. He let out the tears he'd been holding back for months and cried his heart out._

_For his entire life, he was bullied by the other kids for being so weak. When they learned of him working for Prince Vegeta, they just mocked him. They believed he wouldn't last in the palace. Everyday, they would grimace at the fact that he's come home alive. He told himself that one day, he would change Prince Vegeta. Just as his father and mother told him._

_But after all he suffered from Prince Vegeta's cruelty, he had enough. He decided to stop believing his mother's words what he thought was a lie._

_As he walked out of the palace, he overheard some Saiyans planning to poison the crown prince by mixing_ peopy powder _with the milk cookies. Something the young prince was fond of._ Peopy powder _is a deadly poison enough to kill any Saiyan in mere seconds. It was white and looked similar to sugar._

_Raditz debated within himself whether he should warn the Crown Prince about it or simply let it be. The prince was a detestable kid after all. Death would only serve him right._

_However, his father's vision of the future made him reluctant to just leave it be. He didn't know what great evil it was his father had seen but he knows that no one would be powerful enough to defeat that but the Crown Prince himself._

_Raditz darted towards the Crown Prince's quarters that night, miraculously evaded the guards and barged in. He saw that the Crown Prince's food were already presented before him when he entered, and that Vegeta was glaring daggers at him. Raditz ignored that as he pushed the table down, spilling the prince's food on the floor. To his surprise, Vegeta was able to snatch the plateful of milk cookies. Raditz snarled and leapt towards Vegeta to snatch the cookies. The two boys wrestled on the floor for a while. Vegeta easily dominated him like the alpha beast he is but to his surprise, Raditz used a trick to distract him by pointing behind him and screaming, "Worms!"_

_Raditz used the prince's distraction when he turned his head over his shoulder with a terrified look as a chance to snatch the cookies off the prince's hand. Vegeta reacted too late and he helplessly watched as Raditz put all the cookies inside his mouth and laughed mockingly at him. Vegeta's wrath exploded as soon as he realized he had lost to a third class child over cookies but it quickly dissipated when Raditz collapsed on the floor, convulsing and vomiting white bubble foam on his mouth._

_Raditz didn't know how he exactly survived that incident again. He awoke in the medical bay of the palace with his worried mother on his side. She told him that the Crown Prince saved his life._

_When the Crown Prince ordered to see him when he was feeling better, he was once again criticized for being a brainless fool when he ate the poisoned cookies instead of just saying anything about it._

_"I can't believe what kind of brainless idiot you are! No wonder why you are ranked the lowest of the trash! If I'm a one in a one-point-five million prodigy then you are a one in a one-point-five million disastrous disappointment!"_

_Those were the cruel words Prince Vegeta spat at him._

" _I thought you won't believe me, that's why." Raditz mumbled, looking disappointed that he was receiving a series of insults instead of thanks._

_Vegeta didn't say anything about that though. However, it was obvious to Raditz that the prince's hostility towards him had somehow faded. From that day onwards, Vegeta softened up towards him bit by bit, though he still held that dominant, commanding and terrifying charisma of a true warrior prince. Raditz learned that after being recognized and accepted by the Saiyan Prince, someone would be able to see through the cruel personality and find that soft spot he actually has._

_Raditz went through hell, even had his life at stake because of it. And for him, it was all worth it. He decided that he would prove himself worthy of the Crown Prince's recognition and win his friendship. He did it anyways. Well enough for the Crown Prince to address those other third class kids who bullied him. Since then, they became an unseparatable duo. They learned and grew together and with each other. Teaming up with making reckless trouble enough to make their parents do facepalm every time they meet and Raditz gain scoldings and spankings from both Bardock and Gine._

* * *

"… What others failed to see is that deep inside that cold and hardened heart, is a soft side that actually cared. He may not openly show it before other people because he has a pride and reputation to protect, but I could attest that he isn't as bad as the rumors said him to be. I couldn't count the lots of times he has saved my and Kakarot's lives when he could have just left us for the dead. Whatever he did, I know he has a good reason to back it up." Raditz continued. He faced Bulma and raised a blue envelope with the Crown Prince's seal.

"The order of the Crown Prince," Raditz said. Bulma glared at the envelope with disgust. Not that thing again. She looked at it suspiciously, being reminded of what happened the last time she received such a letter.

Noticing that Bulma does not plan to take the letter, Raditz put the letter on the bedside table and said, "Give him a last chance. This could be his last order for you." and after that, he left.

Raditz thought it was hard convince someone who stubbornly refused to open up their mind. Perhaps, he'll try another way.

Bulma thought over what Raditz just told her for quite sometime. What was Vegeta's reason for what he's done? Is that something quite more excusable than just him being selfish? She turned her head towards the table where Raditz left the prince's order.

_What is it?_

Perhaps, that's a letter of apology, explaining whatever unforgivable and selfish reason he has. She didn't know whybshe was still expecting him to apologize despite kmowing his arrogance. She raised her hand and gently picked up the envelope, taking note of the golden intricate design over its blue paper and the beautiful anchor shape of the Crown Prince's Royal Seal.

After a while of staring at the envelope, she decided to rip it open to find the letter containing the prince's order.

She immediately regret it as soon as she found the words written on it. Her distrustful feeling made her imagine an picture of Vegeta's intimidating back. He abruptly turned towards her with a deep angry scowl and a scary look in his menacing dark eyes. He indignantly pointed a finger in her direction and yelled the words in the letter with his commanding and angry voice.

"Come and meet me in my quarters! I have something to give and tell you! I'll send someone to pick you up later! Prepare yourself!

"P.S. Don't make me wait for no one or I will hunt you down!"

_ROOOOOOOOOAAAAARRR!_

Bulma was taken aback by the scary thought of Vegeta roaring like a bloodthirsty beast. She crumpled the paper into a ball and put it on her pocket. She decided to return to work, she thought she could help out a little now that her injuries are healed.

Once outside, she halted from her footsteps when she remembered the letter. She took it out of her pocket and read it once again. What does he want from her? What is he going to give her? What would he tell her?

Suspicious. This must be some kind of trap. Like what happened with Horenso.

She crumpled the paper once again and threw it in the air as if it was some kind of baseball.

How annoying.

* * *

Kinoko was strolling around after she was done talking with her father. She found the blue haired slave she just wanted to kill earlier not so far away throwing what could be a dark blue crumpled paper. Is that the crown prince's letter? She waited until the woman disappeared before she picked up the girl's trash.

Yes, just as she thought. It is indeed a letter containing the Crown Prince's order. What is the meaning of this? Why does he want to meet with that bitch secretly and give her something? Kinoko was displeased and decided one thing.

She could use this to win the Selection. She let out a wide, malevolent smile.

* * *

Vegeta waited in his private quarters for Bulma. He couldn't understand why he was feeling nervous. It made him very impatient. He paced around the room like a hungry lion. Why the hell is that damn woman taking so long to present herself before him? Oh, she's probably fixing herself to become very beautiful and presentable since she would meet him, the Crown Prince. Not after what happened with Kinoko.

Vegeta broke into a giggle at the thought. She doesn't have to do that. Not like he cared about it anyways. But it made his face go red with the idea. How would she look like if she fixed herself to become more presentable? She would be totally gorgeous.

The sound of the door opening woke him up from his daydreaming, taking away the nasty thoughts in his mind. Vegeta cleared his throat and straightened his back. He put on his neutral expression, planning to intimidate her for making him wait this long. However, he immediately sensed that something was wrong in this situation. His brows furrowed at what he perceived.

What the hell is Kinoko doing here?

"Your highness," he heard her voice addressing him with respect and humility. "It is a great honor that you wish to meet me in secret. What is it that you wish to tell me and give me as a present?"

Vegeta turned around to face her with an indignant look on his narrowed and slanted dark eyes. Her head was bowing down, but he could see her smiling viciously.

What? How did Kinoko receive his order? It was meant for Bulma, not her!

"You! How did you -?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Vegeta yelled.

Kinoko shrugged a little, though the smile didn't leave her lips. "I received your order earlier." she showed him the letter she took from her pocket. The furious prince snatched it from her hands to find it crumpled. It made him very displeased.

"This order isn't yours to begin with! How did you get your hands on this?!" he demanded.

"Someone gave it to me." Kinoko said.

"Who?"

"Your attendant, your highness."

Vegeta's face abruptly turned cold with his ire. He knew it was a lie. He harshly grabbed Kinoko's shoulders, pushed her roughly into the nearest wall, making her grunt in pain. He indignantly hissed at her ear, "If you don't tell me the truth right now, I will kill you." His voice was deadly and dangerously low.

The shock and fear was evident on Kinoko's face but she immediately recovered. She let out a smile. She like that look on his face and that rough attitude of his. "B-But it's the truth, your h- ."

"I do not send Nappa on errands to deliver letters of my commands. Tell me the truth now or I might just spare your pathetic life."

Oh, the rage he showed on his eyes was intoxicating. Vegeta felt his wrath boiling further at that smile on Kinoko's lips. A snarl ripped through from his chest just as his hold on her tightened, his strength causing her smile to change into a grimace of pain, yelping.

"Fine, fine! I'll tell you! Just let me go!" Kinoko cried out in pain.

Vegeta cruelly pushed her away from him, glaring daggers at her. "What is it?!" he furiously demanded with a menacing glare.

"I found it being thrown away by that girl on the ground so I decided to pick it up!"

Vegeta's expression didn't change at all, Kinoko noticed. He didn't utter any word. He must have been shocked deep inside.

"She threw the letter as if it was trash! She ignored your orders as if she didn't care that you are the prince! Someone like her don't deserve to be given a chance to be at your presence today." Kinoko continued.

"And you think you deserve it?" The prince asked her with coldness on his voice. How dare she think that she deserved to be in his presence.

"I was just worried that you would wait for no one." Kinoko muttered softly.

"You have no right to come in here and take the order as yours! I did not wish to see your face! You didn't do anything to hurt Bulma again, right?! I swear if you lay a hand on her, I will make you feel my overwhelming wrath. "

Kinoko flinched at that. She cannot understand why he was acting this way towards her. Why is he worried and angry because of that girl? Why is he treating an alien slave better than his soon-to-be crown princess?

"Why?!" Kinoko bellowed. "What did you see in that slave whom I heard you are so obsessed of?! If I know better, she's the reason why your father ordered the Selection earlier than we expected!"

"It's none of your business!"

"It IS my business!"

"How dare you think that you have concern with whatever I do?!"

"Because I will be your mate!"

"And what makes you think that?!"

"I will win the competition, and become the crown princess whether you like it or not!" Kinoko answered. "You already know that! You know who your father and the council would pick to become your mate! That is me! And when I do become your mate, I swear the first thing I'm going to do is to rid that blue haired bitch so you would forget her!"

"If that happens, don't think that you can control me. Not even my father can do that. You may win the Selection but you will never win any of my affections. You will never be my mate."

Kinoko stared at him, her heart breaking into pieces because of those straightforward, cruel words he just soat at her. She sniffed, trying her best to hold back her tears as she said, "We'll see about that."

With a bitter face, she walked out of the Crown Prince's quarters being completely aggravated at him.

Vegeta stood there motionless, feeling torn and angry at both Kinoko and Bulma. He rubbed his temples with his hands, trying his best to calm himself down at what just occurred. Bulma, that stubborn woman. It's because of her that this exchange with Kinoko happened.

He picked up his scouter and harshly ordered Raditz to show himself in front of him. When his General arrived, Vegeta gave him one of his scariest killer glares which made the older Saiyan to quiver in fear.

"W-W-What's the matter, your highness?" Raditz inquired with a petrified look.

"How dare you ask me a stupid question?! What have you done with your unbelievable incompetence and Bulma failed to meet me?!" The prince hissed indignantly.

"Eh? B-but I handed over the letter to her personally, your highness." The General defended.

"You did?! So why didn't you make sure that she would come over?! Do you have any idea what just happened?! Bulma didn't come, instead it was Kinoko who shamelessly appeared!"

Raditz gasped in aghast, "But how did Lady Kinoko got her hands on your order?"

"Good question. It is because of your carelessness, idiot! Bulma chose to ignore and throw away my order, and Kinoko picked it up!"

Raditz's jaw twitched with disdain. Why does this have to be his problem?

"My apologies, your highness." Raditz bowed.

Vegeta gave him his back, puffing his chest with pride while huffing in the air and crossing his arms over his chest. "Forget it, just bring Bulma to me. Drag her if you must if she refused to come with you." The prince commanded.

Raditz frowned. Why is he asking him to deal with such woman who was as stubborn as this rascal prince?

"I'm sorry, your highness. But I refuse to do your order."

Vegeta abruptly spun around, "What did you say?!" he demanded.

"I cannot do your order, your highness. I will not force her to do anything she doesn't want to do."

"Raditz! You!"

The two Saiyans clashed into a heated glaring match. Raditz did his best not to be intimidated by the menacing gaze of his Crown Prince.

"What are you trying to say? Are you telling me that you -."

Raditz swallowed, "I like her, your highness." he quickly admitted. It took him seconds to realize his stupidity though, when he found out that Vegeta looked like he's about to go on a murderous spree and start with him.

Tensed seconds had passed before the prince broke the silence, "I see." Vegeta muttered as he finally relaxed his threatening poise. Raditz's jaw dropped in question.

_Huh? That's it?_

Raditz just openly and stupidly admitted he likes the same girl the Crown Prince had affections too and that's it? He expected Vegeta to get angrier. But what else could he do? He really likes Bulma. It actually started out the day they found her on Earth. Just like Prince Vegeta, he was amazed at her ability to dominate a Saiyan with just her smarts. Though he tried to mask his admiration with his bitterness of what occurred to them as children, he was actually glad to see Bulma again when Prince Vegeta made her his cook. He refused to recognize his true feelings for her because he knew how the prince has affections for the girl but he hated how Vegeta lied to her with his disguises. The reason why he suggested for Vegeta to tell her the truth is that he didn't want both people he cared for to become like this.

However, now that he has admitted it to the prince, he actually didn't mean that he likes Bulma for himself just like how someone likes a lover. What Raditz actually meant is that he likes her to be with Prince Vegeta. He expected a misunderstanding to occur between them and make Vegeta think that he is challenging him.

But to his disbelief, the prince just waved his admission off like it meant nothing to him. What's the meaning of this? Did he lost all affections he had for Bulma and he's willing to just let someone take her away from him like that?

"Your highness…"

"Don't worry about it. I understand." Vegeta coldly said.

"Eh?!" Raditz shrugged, even so why is he glaring at him as if he was about to eat him alive?

Vegeta's expression quickly softened after that threatening gaze. "I will do it myself then. Thank you."

Raditz stared at the crown prince in amazement. So he knew what he actually meant? He was able to understand that Raditz actually told him that to challenge him and make him go to Bulma on his own accord. (More like, _If you don't do anything, I might take her away from you. So do it yourself!'_ )

Raditz let out a long sigh. It sure was a relief that he was not able to provoke the prince's rage even further.

"I'm sorry, your highness."

Vegeta understood why Raditz refused to do his orders. He lost his temper and commanded a ridiculous thing that would end up with Bulma getting hurt.

"Hn…" The prince groaned. "It's just that I was upset about Kinoko. I think I wouldn't want to come to the banquet tonight. I don't wish to see her face."

"What do you plan to do with Bulma, your highness? You wouldn't wish to postpone it for sure."

"I am thinking of a way since you refused to be of any help!"

Raditz just shrugged his shoulders back and looked away.

A moment afterwards, the prince suddenly had an idea and he inquired, "Do you have any idea of the time table of special performances for the banquet?"

"I am sure Kakarot and Broly know something since they have been busy preparing the hall. Perhaps, I should ask Kakarot."

"Then go and return quickly."

"Yes, your highness."

When Raditz came back about half an hour later, Vegeta studied the Programme in the invitation handed over by Kakarot. There were seven performances of singing and dancing for tonight's banquet. The last one caught the Crown Prince's interest.

"The last performance is a Sword Dance. How amusing." He commented with a smug smirk. "Bring me the one to perform this. I will have to replace him."

* * *

Finally it was time for the banquet.

Vegeta had refused to come to the feast even as Nappa tried to plead with him that the King wants him there. In the end, Nappa gave up convincing the stubborn prince and relayed the message to the king. King Vegeta decided to let it go for now since he didn't want to kill the mood to enjoy. His son must have some reason.

Loud beating music reverberated through the air as drummers made powerful tunes before the king, the council and their Selected guests. Saiyans enjoyed the lavishly prepared food and drinks as they watch a few dance performers swayed their bodies along the beat of the drums. Their formality was quite different as Saiyans have mixed in their primitive culture to their social gathering.

Bulma heard that the final performance is what's everyone was waiting for. And it was already been three hours since the banquet began, it's about time.

"I wonder what they will perform." Caulifla mused. Bulma was serving her some food and drinks on their side of the table.

"It must be something special. The preparations look quite spectacular." Mizuno answered.

"He really didn't come, huh?" Kale said.

"Who?"

"The Crown Prince, who else?" Caulifla rolled her eyes. "It's not like he's interested with looking at any of us anyways. Not after what happened with Kinoko. Perhaps, he already knew what's supposed to happen. That girl has a lot of connections. Plus, I don't think he even cared for a woman or a mate. He's one cold hearted bastard. He must not be concerned with whoever becomes his mate."

"Hmmm…"

"Oh! There it is! The last performance!" Caulifla said.

Bulma turned her head towards the stage. A small Saiyan walked regally towards the center of the empty dais. He had a matte black mask over his face, and wore what it seemed to be heavy clothing that consisted of a simple, matte black armor vest on top of a dark blue chinese collared undershirt with long, wide sleeves that fluttered under his arms and royal blue linings on the rim. A wide, red sash wrapped around his slim waist. Below that crimson belt were four broad strips of black cloth with white edges and cherry red silk on the other side. They attached from his waist on his sides, front and back, its length goes down to his heels. Under those was a dark violet skirt beneath indigo baggy pants. A pair of white cotton boots were on his feet.

Bulma blinked in wonder, noticing the flame array of black spiky hair on the top of his head. It reminds her of Prince Vegeta's signature hairstyle.

Once the performer was on the center stage, the musicians begin to play music. The sound was undulating and tranquil at the beginning, with flutes, zithers and bass zithers filling the air. The Saiyan on the stage starts to slowly sway his arms on the sides in a graceful manner. The way he moved was serene and velvety. Not long after that, the beating of drums was heard, it was low and slow. He swirled his body around lithely, the skirt and strips of cloth spinning around along his exquisite movements and then abruptly coming to a halt as he dropped to his knee on the floor.

The drum pounded louder now, the earlier calm tune being overwhelmed by the beat. Vegeta gently picked up a katana resting on the floor before him by the handle with his right hand, raised it in front of his face and sliding his left palm over its black scabbard and abruptly and forcefully removed it from its sheath.

_Shing!_

The sound following that action was sharp. He quickly rose to his feet and started swaying the sword around, leaping and spinning in the air with such jaw dropping grace. He slashed and stabbed his blade against the wind, cutting through invisible enemies. His motions were smooth and fluid yet it goes perfectly symmetrical with the tune of the music.

A few moments after that, he picked up another sword and expertly whirled the two swords in his hands with various basic and advanced dual sword spinning and flowering techniques, some of his own variations. He was moving, leaping and spinning across the stage with amazing lithesomeness. The pounding of the drums at this point was loud and clear, other various instruments also joined in creating hair-raising music that flowed perfectly with the awesome performance of the sword dancer.

It was so astonishing that all who were watching his dance hung their mouths open in awe.

In the corner, Raditz and Kakarot smiled to themselves. As they expected of the Crown Prince, his Sword Dance performance was amazing. Kakarot even danced along, shaking his body along the music.

The drums faded as a more relaxed tune preceded, it sounded similar to the introduction song of this performance. With it, his movements slowed down. A few more dancers entered the stage, ten female side dancers to be exact. As they filled up the stage, Vegeta used this as an oppurtunity to invite Bulma with him. He put down one of the swords, faced her general direction, raised his free hand, and waved it hypnotically towards her.

_Come to me…_

Nobody but Bulma noticed though, they may think it to be a part of the performance.

Vegeta stepped a bit closer, still waving his hand gently.

_Come to me…_

Seemingly drawn to the hypnotic dance, Bulma subconsciously raised her right hand and stepped closer.

_Closer…_

_Closer…_

_Closer…_

Vegeta gently took her hand with his free hand and pulled her towards him. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, danced her around for a while before he gently pushed her down. The action surprised her. At the same moment, the other dancers surrounded them, enclosing them into a bud of colors. The music faded to a halt.

Bulma looked up at the masked man with wide eyes while the prince underneath gazed down at her. Vegeta smirked to himself as tendrils of his blue energy enshrouded him and Bulma, teleporting them out of the banquet into a forest.

Bulma barely noticed the change in her surroundings. She was too mesmerized by this man's wonder.

"Am I really that awesome that you were gaping at me like that?"

The moment the man spoke, Bulma snapped herself back to reality upon recognizing that smug voice. Her first instinct was to escape but she realized he was grabbing her forearm. She frowned as she figured out that she won't be able to avoid him now. She looked around, finding that he just teleported her to an unknown place. A forest that surrounded them with old trees that spread around them as if it were a labyrinth of darkness. She became nervous at the situation she was in.

"Where is this? Why did you take me in here?" she asked him as she returned her gaze to him, scowling.

Vegeta removed the black mask on his face with his left hand, revealing his typical stone cold expression. "I think you know the reason why. I gave you a specific order to meet me in the palace but you chose to ignore it. And because of that, I was forced to do this."

Bulma shifted her gaze quickly, letting out a loud snort but looking quite displeased. If anything, isn't this kidnapping? Bulma shook her head in disbelief. He's such a pushy bastard. How annoying.

"You've been avoiding me…" he pointed out.

Her frown deepened. Of course, she was avoiding him. She already told him that she didn't want to see him ever again.

"…You keep on avoiding me. You even refused to obey my order. What you failed to realize is that no matter what you do, you won't escape me." he growled, looking very displeased by her disobedience.

"Why should I obey you?!" Bulma demanded. "I am not a Saiyan. I am not your person!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Have you forgotten that you are currently on my kingdom and a slave working in my kitchen? Of course, you are my subject."

"I am nobody's slave! Especially not yours! Not a murderer like yourself - !"

Vegeta's temper suddenly snapped at those words. His earlier calm expression abruptly gave way to his rage. "You know nothing!" he roared.

His raised, indignant voice made Bulma jump back in shock. She stared at his furious expression in horror.

"How dare you judge me when you know nothing about me?!" he shouted at her.

Bulma snapped out of her shock. Her temper flaring and exploding as well. "Why?! What is there to know about you?! Everybody in the universe knows what kind of monster you truly are! You have killed countless of innocent lives and destroyed many worlds for fun! Just like what you did to my family and the Earth - "

_That's it!_

Blinded by his ire, Vegeta suddenly raised a fist at her, causing her to be stunned and her words to be cut off. He was able to stop himself and regain back his control before he could hit her or anything, having realized what he's about to do. However, his frustration continued building inside of him. He needed to release it, but he will not dare to hurt her. He swore to himself that he won't hurt her anymore. He needed to explain things to her and he won't let this oppurtunity slip away because of it.

"Why?" Bulma whispered out of her shock. She quickly snapped herself back and yelled at him, "See that! Now, you want to kill me too! Fine then! Go on and kill me! I think it would be better than staying in this hellhole you call your kingdom!"

Vegeta growled back. Why is this woman so damn annoying?! Why does her words anger him so much? He abruptly turned around, and with blinding speed he reached to the nearest tree he could find and unceremoniously punched into it, roaring his furor.

"Shut up!"

The gigantic tree, with its four feet thickness and titanic height, ripped apart with a deafening crack. It crushed into the forest ground with a powerful thud. The force of its impact caused the ground to shake and crack underneath the tree's thick branch.

Bulma stared at him in terror, knowing that she had angered him to the point that he just lost his self control and was about to hit her earlier. If anything else, she was reminded why he was so terrifying enough for people to fear his temper and wrath. She was glad she's not that poor tree though.

Vegeta glared at the fallen tree as if it was his worst enemy. His irises flashed from obsidian to crimson back and forth. His breathing was ragged. His body quivered and his brown monkey like tail bristled with his agitation. His canines had grown longer and sharper as well.

He shut his eyes, forcing himself to calm down. Ripping this tree had somehow taken away most of his ire and it was easier to cool down his temper. Once he had the hang of it, he slowly turned around to face her direction, his feral appearance fading back to his callous expression.

"Just shut up and listen to me!" he imperiously commanded her, looking at her with a hard gaze.

Bulma was too shocked to say anything.

"I did not bring you here to apologize or anything in the first place. Just so you know, I do not regret anything that I have done in my past. The reason why I wanted to see you one last time is because I needed to tell you things that I left out the last time we talked to each other."

She was simply staring back at him, forced to listen to his every word.

"I'm always a good liar. I could lie about almost anything without anyone ever knowing the difference between the truth and the lie. Perhaps, it's because I am good at covering up most of my emotions. I am the Crown Prince of all Saiyans, the most powerful among my kind. I had the reputation of being one of the most ruthless and most savage warriors in the universe. Yes, I am an evil monster, a heartless beast, just as you called it and I'm damn proud of it."

_I used to._

"My pride made me uncaring and unemotional with everything around me. For a warrior of my calibre, I am not allowed to show any other emotions aside from my anger. It was because of my pride that I lied to myself and everyone around me about the truth, in order to uphold my reputation and all.

"However… That has changed when I realized how boring my life was. I do the same damn thing every time. Fight, train, kill, destroy, and study things I already know over and over again. And because I hated repeating things that I decided to do something else. I wanted to do all the things that I was not able to do because of the Saiyan Law that I, as a Crown Prince was expected to obey.

"I disobeyed the law countless of times, but in order to protect my pride and reputation, I decided to put up on a disguise. Being Sadara, I learned many things that I was not able to learn with being just the Saiyan Prince. And I find it was quite… fun. I was able to understand more of the world and I used that knowledge for my own good.

"That put up has given me a lot of experience. Also, I was able to gain things I was not able to have before. Trust, acceptance, true respect, friendship and…"

_Love_

"- A lot more… I was satisfied with it. However, one night, I realized that being Sadara wasn't being me at all. That continuing that disguise would… would make me wish that the lies I made up were real. Most of all, it made me soft."

_It's all your fault. You made me soft._

"It wasn't like me at all. That's when I decided that I want to forget everything, to return to the way I was before. I did not regret any of it, but I needed to stop it as soon as possible."

_Because of you. In order to protect you._

"I lied a lot so many times. But I wouldn't want to say the truth either, for the sake of my pride and all. But this one lie was a nuisance to me that it made me unable to simply ignore it and I wish to get rid of it. I ordered for Raditz to search for the truth for me and we found it."

_For you._

"After this, I'm letting you go and you may do as you wish. As I said, I do not regret what I have done. Whatever your decision is, I couldn't care less about it at all but… If you wish for anything, I will give it to you. For now, let me give you a goodbye present, it's right behind you."

Bulma reluctantly turned her head over her shoulder to see what Vegeta was talking about and it made her heart drop and her eyes tear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Comment:
> 
> Hello! My apologies for the long update. I fell ill these past few days that is why is took me a long time to finish this chapter. I enjoyed writing the Sword Dance scene. What is the goodbye present Vegeta gave Bulma?
> 
> The lyrics used above is Heize's "Round and Round" from the OST of the Korean Drama 'Goblin'.
> 
> The Sword Dance is inspired by the Geomu (Traditional Korean Sword Dance). I've watched a few clips and tutorials of sword spinning and flowering to be able to describe them but it was hard to do so. I hope I did it just fine.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to tell me your thoughts in your reviews! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Saiyan Names:
> 
> Nagaimo - Japanese of "Yam"


	12. Episode 12: Fondly Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta gives Bulma a goodbye present, what could it be? Plus, a new threat has appeared in the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Love Destined by the Moon and the Stars
> 
> Summary: A love letter exchange between Tarble and Gure set up the destined meeting of Saiyan Crown Prince Vegeta, who disguises himself as the Grim Reaper Sadara and a slave, Bulma who hates the prince who destroyed her home planet. Will they find a way to love each other despite their differences or will hate consume them?
> 
> Author's Notes: Hello guys! This is the twelfth chapter of "A Love Destined by the Moon and Stars" . This fanfiction was heavily inspired by TennyoElf's "Legend of the Bond" and the Korean Drama "Moonlight Drawn by Clouds" (or "Love in the Moonlight"). Also, Vegeta's personality in this fanfic is based on his character from Dragon Ball Minus.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Author made this story as a fan fiction for fun purposes only. The author also disclaims ownership to the characters and elements in the story and credits the rightful owners. Characters and Elements are based on Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Minus by Akira Toriyama, and Dragon Ball SD by Oishi Naho, credits go to Bird Studio/Shueisha/Fuji TV and Toei Animation.

_Days and nights without you,_

_Endlessly connect,_

_That means I have to endure,_

_Without the comfort that is you,_

_Love that was clearly engraved,_

_And all of me is breaking, is disappearing,_

_It hurts but here's a warm goodbye._

_If you take yourself away from me,_

_I won't be me anymore,_

_All of us that clearly sparkled,_

_It's scattering, My love,_

_I hope you will always be well._

_\- "Fondly, Goodbye" (by Sung Si-kyung)_

**Episode 12**

**Fondly Goodbye**

Vegeta has made a heart breaking decision to set Bulma free from their unlikely friendship that has been developed because of lies. In order to protect her from being hurt any longer and from the dangers it would bring her for becoming important to him, for him to focus solely on his responsibilities on being the Crown Prince of the Saiyans, he made a sacrifice to let go.

And offer her the truth he couldn't tell because of his high pride.

"After this, I'm letting you go and you may do as you wish. As I said, I do not regret what I have done. Whatever your decision is, I don't care about it at all but… If you wish for anything, I will give it to you. For now, let me give you a goodbye present, it's right behind you."

Bulma stared at him as if her mind was still on the process of understanding what he meant by those words. She gradually turned her head over her shoulder to see whatever present he was talking about and what she found made her jaw drop and her blue eyes water.

A few feet behind them stood three people whose faces where awfully familiar to her. An old man in his fifties with purple hair cut in a bolo stood in between two blonde haired women. He had a black framed pair of glasses over his big, dark eyes. On his left was a woman with golden curls and huge sapphire eyes while a younger lady with short, layered blonde hair and black eyes was standing on his right.

They were all smiling back at her with wide grins over their lips, but their eyes held unshed tears of deep longing.

"Bulma… Bulma, dear…" They called her name with such endearment as they reluctantly stepped closer towards her.

Recognizing who these people are, Bulma just stared at them, unable to believe what she was looking at. She was thinking if this could only be just a dream of hers but if it was then she wished she won't wake up from this wonderful dream.

She slowly turned her entire body around to face them. They're real, right? They're real? Her family? Her beloved family she thought was long dead since she was brought to this damned planet, was standing there, right in front of her, calling her name, approaching her… with tears of longing in their eyes.

They were alive all this time?

"Bulma," her father said.

"Bulma-chan, my dear daughter…" Her mother reached out her hands to her.

"Bulma-chan…" that was her older sister, already in tears.

Bulma's lips quivered, unable to believe what she was seeing in front of her. All questions on her confused mind have disappeared as her longing for her family burst forth from the depths of her heart and she darted towards them with wide, open arms and her tears falling from her blue eyes.

"Papa! Mama! Neechan!" she cried out as she ran to them. They welcomed her back with a warm group hug as they all weep together.

"Bulma! Bulma-chan! You're alright, thank goodness, you're alive!" cried out her father.

"Bulma-chan! My dear daughter, I missed you alot." her mother sniffed.

"I missed you too, so much! I thought you're… I thought you're all dead… Waaaah!"

Vegeta watched at their emotional family reunion with a neutral expression but deep inside, his heart felt two contradicting emotions once more. Relief is one. Relief that he has finally let go of his secrets and lies and was able to convey the truth without breaking his pride. Relief that he has been freed from those annoying guilty feelings that has distracted his mind these past few days.

The other was…

_Heart Break_

Now that he has returned her to her family, it only meant one thing.

It's goodbye.

He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. Tendrils of his blue energy begin to engulf his form before he disappeared to the air via Hibiktus.

=~o-O-o~=

Bulma felt very happy to be reunited with her family she long thought was gone. She realized that something was odd. Didn't Vegeta say he killed them a long time ago? What's the meaning of this? She turned around to see that the Saiyan Prince was gone already.

Where did that jerk go?

"What's wrong?" asked her mother in concern.

She smiled timidly to herself as she faced her mother, "Nothing, mom."

Her parents looked at each other as they thought of a possible reason for that reaction from their youngest daughter.

"You must be confused, Bulma. Are you wondering about what happened because you thought we're already dead?"

Bulma nodded, "Exactly, papa."

"Prince Vegeta told everyone that he killed us in order to protect us from his father and the council. When he destroyed the Earth, he took us in because he was curious to meet you. He told us that he did what he did in order to prevent the Galactic Empire from discovering us because if that happens, we'll all be in greater danger than being taken by the Saiyans. The Emperor would destroy us all or enslave us forcefully. The Galactic Emperor seemed very cruel according to what he told us."

"But the Saiyans did that as well."

"Did you experience that kind of cruelty from your slave master?"

Bulma nodded. Her mother's heart ached knowing that and she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"It's my fault. I was wrong to let you escape when I thought they would be cruel to us. I was afraid." Dr. Briefs said, reminiscing the night he told his young daughter to run for her life after he managed to fit her inside a small man hole. It seems she was caught on her way somehow and was brought by the Saiyans to the slave quarters. "But when Prince Vegeta took us in, he was especially generous. Though he was mad for not being able to see you. I wonder why. When the Prime Minister and the King learned of what he's done, they immediately ordered our deaths. Prince Vegeta took responsibility and we faked our deaths. He told us to escape in a secluded place where no one from the royal palace could find us. We went from place to place while the crown prince tried to keep us safe. He thinks we are going to be useful for him one day. We are lucky to have survived all this time and then we ended up in here. He searched for us and he told us that he's finally found you. It was such a blessing."

Bulma could not believe what she was hearing from her parents. Did Vegeta really do all that because of her? Or did he threatened her family to say those lies? But if that's the case, why did he deny it? He lied to her so many times she cannot determine which is the truth and the lie anymore. But she knew in her heart that her father will never lie to her.

Perhaps, Prince Vegeta really isn't that bad. After all, she has seen most of that soft side with him being Sadara. She realized that Raditz's words coincides with what Vegeta told her earlier about the real reason why he was disguising. He was protecting his proud and ruthless reputation despite wanting to show others that he's not that bad at all.

Her family invited her to come inside their home and they continued to chat about things they did while they were seperated. They also had their first dinner together in thirteen years. Bulma's worries and fear were finally alleviated now that she has reunited with her family.

She contemplated to thank Vegeta for bringing her family back to her, though it doesn't mean that she can easily forgive his sins just like that. He was still the reason why they have no peaceful home planet, why she has suffered until now, why they would run and hide from the Saiyans, and the terrible times she and her family missed towards each other.

Her parents assured her that they will be safe in here and that the only Saiyans who knew of this place are Prince Vegeta and his Generals. She was glad about that assurance though she learned the hard way not to be too complacent.

"Doctor Briefs! Are you in there?" Someone called outside, knocking lightly at the entrance door.

"Oh, that must be Doctor Gero." Dr. Briefs said as he went to open the door to let his guest in.

"Doctor Gero?" Bulma finds the name quite familiar.

"Your dad's old friend, remember?" explained Panchi, her sweet and kind mother.

Her father returned along with a short, older man with long white hair, thick mustache and pale blue eyes. The man called Doctor Gero stared at her with a smile.

Bulma felt something odd about him immediately. Something sinister. Especially when he smiled at her.

"Doctor Gero, this is Bulma. My long lost daughter has finally been found."

"Aah, yes. That is really good to know that you've finally found her."

"The Crown Prince helped us find her. He just came over not so long ago."

"He did?" Gero was astonished.

"Yes. Quite unbelievable, right?"

=~o-O-o~=

Vegeta has returned to his private quarters and quickly removed his robes to change into his Crown Prince's Royal Armor as soon as he did that. Once done, he silently sat on his cushion seat and contemplated whether to join his father in the banquet or not, just to forget his melancholic mood. In the end, he decided to go after all.

When he was closer to the banquet, he was alarmed by a commotion happening there. He heard his father commanding the guards to chase some strange people wearing dark clothing and white masks who were on the roof and immediately leapt away and disappeared. The guests were panicking around, creating a hysterical chaos.

When Prince Vegeta appeared, everyone, aside the King, immediately put their heads down, shutting up everyone. The prince regally strolled towards the platform where his father was standing in front on a lavished chair he was sitting at earlier.

"What's the commotion about now when you were supposed to be having a feast?" he asked no one in particular.

"Somebody infiltrated the palace to cause this chaos during the banquet." King Vegeta answered.

"They don't look Saiyans to me." the prince observed.

The king turned to his son, confused."You saw them?"

The prince let out a humorless laugh, "I saw the guards chasing them a while ago. I realize it was good for them to finally engage in real combat situations rather than their training."

The prince observed everyone and everything in the hall with a critical eye, his vigilant senses on alert. He noticed an arrow stuck on the pillar not far away beside the king. There was a piece of folded paper tied with a black string between the arrowhead and the thin bamboo shaft. Prince Vegeta calmly stepped towards it and reached for the shaft, removing the entire arrow off the post with one swift movement. He carefully took the paper off the weapon and unfolded it to reveal what was a letter written within in a calligraphy with black ink. Everyone apprehensively waited for his reaction. His expression quickly changed into one with great displease at the words on the said letter.

He read it out loud for everyone to hear. " _'There are noble beings. Those government officials who sit in the government are noble beings. The people are innocent, their only sins are being weak and powerless to fight back. Those who have the greatest power within them feed off from those who are helpless. The true source of the people's misery is the officials' greediness for greater power.'_  Tch! Is this even true?! Hmph! Pathetic fools!" Prince Vegeta spat with disgust as he crumpled the paper in his hands. "Why do they point us out for their misery? If they want to say something, they must learn how to become stronger so they can fight back!" he furiously shouted.

Everyone flinched at his anger. They knew it.

"They clearly have no idea how this world works, the strong feed on the weak and the strongest one stands above and conquers all. And then the strongest will be undisputed. They will get everything they want because they have the power. It is their right. It's not like it's my fault for being born the most powerful!"

"Indeed," the King agreed.

"However…" The Crown Prince continued, his confidence overwhelming. "If the strongest continues to feed on the weak despite being too strong enough, that is called greediness. And that is considered as an abusive usage of power. If it causes misery to them, then it's the fault of the King who cannot control his greedy officials!"

Everyone turned to his direction with shocked eyes. Did the Crown Prince just put the blame on his own father?

"Ouji! What are you trying to say?" The king growled through gritted teeth. Is his son trying to humiliate him in front of everyone?

Prince Vegeta's cold gaze flickered towards his father. The two royal Saiyans glared at each other like they were having a silent glaring match.

"Why, papa? Is it not true that you cannot control your subjects?" The prince said with a sarcastic tone and a smug look. His dark eyes glinting with arrogance.

"Hm?" Prince Vegeta suddenly diverted his gaze on the direction the criminals and the guards went to, he could sense that the palace guards are in trouble seizing the treasonists. They may not be ordinary weaklings, he realized.

Before King Vegeta could react to his son's disrespectful behavior, the prince commanded gaudily. "Nappa, Raditz, Kakarot, Broly!"

The four Generals of the Crown Prince quickly stepped forward. "Yes, your highness?!" they respectfully bowed down in unison.

"Go and take them to me. Now!"

"Yes!"

The four powerful Saiyan Generals leapt into the sky to do as their Crown Prince commanded.

A few minutes later, three bloody and battle worn men were presented before the Saiyan Royal Family by the four Generals. Their masks were broken and bloody. Their dark hair pulled up in long ponytails were messy and wettish with sweat. All of them wore black robes with a small red design on the left side of the chest. Their arms were cuffed with ki restraints behind them. A few wounded guards followed behind, though their numbers had obviously decreased. The three criminals were forced to fall to their knees on the ground, though they had tried to protest but they proved nowhere near the overwhelming strength of the Generals.

Prince Vegeta marched towards them with a frigid and intimidating gaze upon his dark eyes. He angrily tossed the crumpled letter in his hands on the ground in front of the criminals.

"Do you have any idea what you brought yourselves into?" he growled in a low, deadly voice.

The three criminals looked up and found the most maleficent glare they have ever seen their entire lives peering down at them. So this is the Crown Prince? He looks so small and yet his presence alone felt so overwhelming. The feeling of his charisma emanating such a terrifying air around him made their skins crawl. They quickly brought their heads down, moaning in fear, their bodies quivering with terror. It was obvious they were completely frightened.

"P-Please have mercy on us. W-w-we were j-just f-following orders." The guy on the middle pleaded.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at those words. What a lame excuse.

"I see that you aren't Saiyans. Who ordered you to act so foolishly as to brashly cause a commotion in the royal palace?"

"W-W-We have no idea. We didn't know his name or his face."

The prince gritted his teeth in annoyance. It looks like these fools will not say any information regarding who was behind this. "Minister of Justice." he called.

An elder Saiyan named Soi, stepped forward. "Yes, your highness."

"Use all necessary means to make these fools confess." he turned around to come up where his father was standing. The criminals pleaded for their mercy, squirming as the Generals pulled them up and forcefully placed them on chairs, before they strapped them once more with stronger ki ropes.

"It's the truth! We have no idea! Please believe us! Please have mercy on us!"

Of course, their pleads fell on deaf ears. It won't even penetrate through a heart as cold as ice.

Six palace guards stood on both sides of the criminals, holding iron rods, that was blazing hot on the point.

"Please have mercy!" The three continued to plead. The Minister of Justice gazed at the guards and nodded his signal to begin the torture. "Gaaaaaaaaaahh!"

Their screams reverberated in the air and everyone around looked on without much of a flinch. After nearly a minute of pained screams and cries, they halted the punishment.

"His royal highness, the Crown Prince doesn't seem to believe your earlier confession." Soi said. "I hope that after experiencing that, you may change your answer. If you persist on lying, then you may experience much excruciating punishment until you tell us the truth. Again, I will ask you the same question. Who ordered you to cause a commotion in the Royal Banquet and send a letter that pertains to a rebellion?"

The three criminals stubbornly refused to speak and so the torture continued. Vegeta watched with an annoyed look, how foolish of these people to stubbornly refuse to tell the truth and instead endure minutes or hours of torture when in the end they will reveal the truth anyways.

Finally getting impatient after nearly an hour later, the crown prince declared, "Stop!"

The guards halted and bowed down in obedience. Vegeta jumped off the platform, approaching the criminals in his intimidating mood. He stopped once he was side by side with Minister Soi.

"I have given you the mercy you pleaded but then you persisted in lying. I am not a fool to believe your claims. I know you know who is behind this."

Abruptly, the three criminals threw their heads back, an invisible force started to choke them altogether. Everyone's eyes widened in terror at the sudden attack, and they all stared at Prince Vegeta in horror. They knew it was him who did that.

Loud gurgles of blood emanated from the three criminals' mouths, before they let out an ear piercing scream. Sounds of cracks and guggles came from inside of them. He was using his ki to torture them from the inside. It was scorching, feeling like they're burning from the inside.

"Tell me the truth now or I'll make you suffer more." the prince commanded in a detached tone. His scarlet eyes glowing.

"It's a scientist!" the one on the right cried out. The prince and the Minister turned to that one. "We address him as  _'Doctor'_  but he never told us his name! He didn't even show us his face. But by his voice, he seems to be an elderly!"

"This doctor. Is he Saiyan?" the Crown Prince asked.

"I have no idea. But he claims that he plans a rebellion once their savior has returned."

"Savior?"

"The one who would bring the Saiyan Kingdom to its downfall!"

Vegeta and the Minister immediately leapt backwards when an unexpected, tremendous and potent blast was fired in their direction. It completely obliterated the three criminals and the six soldiers torturing them.

Vegeta was as startled as everybody else in the banquet hall. Who was that damn bastard that dared to interrupt him while questioning a transgressor?

With his onyx eyes flashing crimson along his rage, he turned to the direction where the blast has come from. There stood the Prime Minister with his right hand raised forward. It was obvious to Prince Vegeta who just did that.

"Paragus!" he roared in seething fury.

Everyone's gaze averted towards the direction of the Prime Minister. The dark skinned Prime Minister turned to the irate Crown Prince.

"They just admitted that they are indeed with whoever is planning a rebellion." Paragus explained.

With a swift dash a hundred times faster than light, the Crown Prince was an inch in front of the Prime Minister, leaving an afterimage from where he last stood.

"Even so, you are in no position to precede the decision of the king and to interfere while we are interrogating them! How dare you decide on your own will and kill recklessly in front me, the Royal Crown Prince?!" Prince Vegeta growled. His wrath seething in his tone.

"It is your job to take care of the threat immediately especially if it would bring danger to your kingdom. You seem to hesitate so I simply acted decisively to destroy them, your highness. Now if you feel that I did not do such a thing, then feel free to slay me." Paragus stated confidently.

With a flash of exploding fury in his scarlet eyes, Prince Vegeta released a force that sent the elder Saiyan floating in the air, choking.

"I've been wanting to do this a long time ago ever since you dared to speak ill about me to your son. I don't care if you are the Prime Minister, you still have no right to precede the decision of the King or the Crown Prince!"

The surroundings' temperature quickly deescalated as the tension between them grew more ominous. Terror filled the hearts of everyone watching.

"Ouji! Don't!" King Vegeta pleaded. He knew Paragus was trying to provoke the Crown Prince into killing him due to his rage so the others could use this chance to dethrone him. The same thing that happened with Horenso. "Calm down, Vegeta!"

"Your highness, please calm down!" The rest of the Ministers pleaded with the king as they all fell to their knees and bowed down as if they praise and worship him. They feared for their lives at the wake of the Crown Prince's destructive wrath more than desiring his dethronement.

"Your highness, please calm down!" The three Generals, except for Broly did the same. The usually quiet, cool and collected Saiyan was staring at the Crown Prince and his father in utmost shock.

"Y-Y-Your highness…" Broly gasped, a chilling, tingling sensation going up his spine.

"Ouji! Stop it right now! Let go of the Prime Minister! Now!" King Vegeta ordered anxiously at the tension. His son cannot do this. Not now!

But Prince Vegeta's mind was filled with rage and fury that he could only see in tunnel vision and hear nothing. As he clawed his hand over the air, his eyes blazing red and his fangs bared as if he was a bloodthirsty animal, something within Broly snapped.

"Stop!"

To the Crown Prince's surprise, he sensed a tremendous ki rising. He turned his head towards Broly, who was holding his raised arm, restraining him from killing his father. Distracted, Vegeta lost his concentration on Paragus and the Prime Minister collapsed on the ground, heaving for his breath.

Vegeta turned his now cold eyes fading back from red to its normal onyx color, towards his tall and pleading General. "Let me go." he commanded in a threatening tone that only proved that his anger was still seething dangerously deep within him.

The tension grew stronger, especially to those very few in the Royal Court who exactly knew what might happen if this continue any further. Almost out of breath, Paragus raised his right hand. The green jewel embedded in the golden gaunlet he wore in his right hand glowed. And the green jewel in Broly's crown reacted to it. Paragus knew it isn't time yet. He had to calm Broly or their secret would be busted.

But Vegeta was no fool. He could sense that Broly's ki was stronger than this. Noticing the eerie glow of the jewel in the center of Broly's golden crown, the Prince already knew what it was. A ki restrainer of some sorts. He concluded that it saps Broly's true power. He knew Broly was powerful but he wondered what kind of power he really holds and how strong it is.

Broly's hold on the Crown Prince loosen and he let go. Vegeta's stared at Broly curiously. Remembering a memory of his a long time ago.

=~o-O-o~=

_Fourteen years ago…_

_Young Prince Vegeta was very frustrated upon hearing from Nappa that his father had decided to give him his life-time official battle partner. He knew he would have one but he has no use for such weaklings he could easily obliterate._

_What made him even more frustrated was the fact that he was given that disgusting, third class trash who could be the weakest shit the garbage class could offer. What the hell was his father thinking?! How is he going to get stronger 'sparring' with that weakling?!_

_The low class trash kept following him around and it annoyed him to the core. Most of the time, he will lose his temper and spat back insults to the older boy, Raditz. Sometimes, he would simply ignore him as if he didn't exist._

_One day, while napping under the shade of the tree house's roof in the garden that he used as a comfort zone away from the busy and noisy palace after he flee from his studies with his boring Physics tutor. He overheard a hushed conversation from the gossiping palace workers who passed by the tree where his tree house stood._

_They speak of the Minister of Personal Affair's newborn being ordered by the King to be slayed tonight by an Assassin. Curious at the reason why his father wanted the baby murdered, the prince listened on. They say that the baby's newborn power level was at the same level as the King's current power level and that the king was threatened by its overwhelming power. He heard that the baby's record was at ten thousand._

_Vegeta scowled. When he was a newborn, he was born with a power level of twelve thousand. It was only expected for the son of a nobility to be born strong, but ten thousand sure is impressive. Knowing his father, it could be true that he feels threatened by the baby's power level. Once he matured, he will be very powerful. Possibly much powerful than the King and…_

_No. He won't let that happen. As powerful this baby was, there is no way he could ever surpass the Prodigy Prince!_

_Then that thought made him realize the reason why his father gave him Raditz as his official battle partner. His father was worried the baby would one day be able to surpass him and dethrone the royal family. That is not impossible considering how much desire for political power that greedy and ambitious Minister of Personal Affairs, Paragus has. (This was back when Paragus was still that and not the Prime Minister yet.). While Raditz, being the weakest shit among all Saiyans, will never be able to do that._

_Vegeta turned his hateful gaze at the oblivious older boy who was leaning on the tree house's wall and looking up the bright red skies like the brainless fool he is._

_The Saiyan Prince rose, his action finally catching the low class bastard's attention._

" _Where are you going, your highness -?" Raditz asked._

" _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Stop asking such annoying questions! It is none of your business!" The prince shouted back before he leapt off the tree house. Raditz quickly got up and followed him. The irate prince turned his deadly gaze at him. "Would you stop following me?! Leave me alone, trash!"_

_Vegeta knew that hit Raditz's pathetic little feelings hard and he gave him one last sullen glare before he turned around and walked away, leaving the long haired older Saiyan devastated in his place._

_Vegeta walked towards the throne room but he halted outside the doors when he heard Paragus pleading for his son's life. The guards apologetically told him that it's not time for him to come to the throne room. The prince didn't hear them as he was listening intently on what was occuring in there. Paragus was appealing that his son be given a chance to prove his worth and to serve the Crown Prince as his strongest protector. He sensed his father gather his ki and sent Paragus hollering across the floor. The King ordered that the child whose name was Broly to be assassinated now. He wanted the baby's head to be presented to him. With guards obeying the king's command, Vegeta quickly and silently ordered the guards at the door to keep silent about him with a glare before he dashed into the closest pillar possible to hide._

_When the door opened, several palace guards marched out, pulling an unconscious Minister out of the throne room and proceed into killing his oblivious son. Prince Vegeta decided to follow them to the Medical Bay's nursery room where they will execute an innocent child. By this time, Paragus stirred, finally conscious._

_Vegeta peeked into the corner to watch one soldier pull the baby out of his incubator from his foot. They were planning to kill the kid in front of his own father! The child wailed loudly. Was he crying for someone to save him? Paragus watched in horror but was unable to do anything as he was completely helpless._

_The soldier picked a dagger from his pocket, but before he could use it to stab the innocent child, they heard a sudden command that made chills roll across the Elites' spines and froze them in place._

" _Halt!" The powerful Crown Prince adjured._

_The soldiers halted at his order and they all turned towards their very young prince and bowed before him. The four year old Prince Vegeta revealed himself from the shadows. The soldier assassin let the dagger he was holding drop to the floor to show his respect._

" _Put that brat back to the incubator and leave it alone." he imperiously ordered._

" _B-But the king -…" The soldier said._

_The callous Crown Prince slowly and dramatically raised his right index finger at him. "I don't care what my old man ordered you to do. I am commanding you to put that child back to his incubator and leave him and Paragus alone." he said in an intimidating tone that made the soldier swallow in fear. He feared the king but the Crown Prince was worse to deal with. Aside from being the most powerful Saiyan alive, the kid will not hesitate to blast them all to oblivion if his command was not obeyed._

_The soldier bowed down in compliance and carefully returned little Broly back to his incubator. After that, the heir to the throne diverted his gaze to the side, the silent order for the soldiers to leave. They immediately scampered away, leaving the wrecked Paragus on the floor gaping at the Crown Prince._

" _Congratulations on being alive, Paragus." The Crown Prince spat disgustedly. "I would have let them kill you but your brat became something that caught my interest. I hope to see him around when he's grown a little."_

_The prince turned to see the baby floating within the incubator. Its small, black eyes staring back at him in awe and gratitude. A small smile in his tiny lips. Was he being thankful that he saved his life?_

_Broly, huh?_

_When the king learned of what he did from the soldiers, he was summoned in the throne room. Having everyone else leave, father and son argued over the matter. The young prince was screaming bloody murder, about why his father gave him an unworthy battle partner he found useless. About how he wanted Broly as his official battle partner and demands that his father change his decisions. King Vegeta told him the reason why he assigned Raditz, which only confirmed that Prince Vegeta's suspicions earlier in the tree house to be the truth. He didn't care about his father's reasons. He wanted to be stronger and he wanted Broly to be his battle partner but the king's decision was unwavering._

_Unable to get what he wanted, Prince Vegeta stormed out of the room like a rampaging hurricane. He went to the medical bay to get a glimpse of Broly when suddenly, Raditz came from nowhere. The detestable boy was surprised to see him there and then he bowed down._

" _Didn't I tell you to fucking stop following me around?!" Vegeta yelled hatefully at him with an irritated look._

" _I'm sorry but you're wrong, your highness. I did not expect you to be in here. I am here to see my little brother. My mother just gave birth to him a while ago." Raditz answered back._

_Feeling humiliated by those words only made his fury boil. He watched as Raditz approached his newborn brother next to Broly's incubator. Vegeta scowled disgustedly, sensing the brat's power level to be the lowest he's ever perceived. He sneered in disgust. Pathetic trash!_

_Wanting to release his rage, Vegeta told Raditz to follow him in the training room where he pummeled the helpless low class Saiyan to a pulp. He spat hateful insults at him and told him to never show his face to him ever again. He left Raditz beaten and crying alone in the training room._

_However, what transpired that evening changed his opinion of Raditz. The fool gave his life into saving him from being poisoned. That event made him feel torn between getting rid of Raditz and inviting Broly himself. He wanted Broly as his official battle partner, but he realized that Raditz's sacrifice was unbelievable. Despite his bitterness on him, deep inside he felt guilty for causing the older boy such misery. He just proved his loyalty to him._

_Because of this, Vegeta accepted Raditz to be his official battle partner. Though he still wanted Broly, but being Paragus' son the prince was unsure if he will be as loyal as Raditz._

_Three years later, Vegeta met Broly once again. His curiousity of Broly's power never faded since the day he saved his life. He still wanted him. And so he offered the boy a chance to be with him despite their fathers' disagreement. When Vegeta invited Broly to spar, the other boy would still lose. (This was due to Broly holding back and being controlled by Paragus, which the prince has no idea). Still, the prince was impressed by Broly's power._

_Broly seemed to be loyal to his prince, the gratitude was there in his heart. But he was torn apart on the inside. Paragus was speaking ill about him. He told him he was meant to dethrone, surpass and kill him. But Prince Vegeta believed in his worth as a meritorious warrior. He likes him more than his father because he was the only one who believed in him._

=~o-O-o~=

And now, these two power houses engaged in a tensed glaring match.

Paragus gulped. He reminisced about the seer he consulted eleven years ago while Prince Vegeta and Broly were playing with Raditz and Kakarot as little children. The four running around in a chasing game, covered in cloaks.

The seer said to him,  _"I have seen into their future, Master." The seer based his future predictions by sensing the ki energy on people. "The Crown Prince is indeed a very powerful warrior. It is true that he would make a great and wise king and that he will probably become the Super Saiyan of Legend. But…"_

" _But what?"_

" _I see darkness enshrouding his future. H-he is meant to die young saving and protecting those he cared about."_

" _What?!"_

" _B-b-but I sensed a much powerful energy in one of his friends…"_

_Paragus became curious. "What is it?"_

" _H-He's meant to surpass the Legend. And he would make the greatest king the Saiyans had ever seen. A very powerful one. H-he… He would be feared across the entire universe for his power and his name alone."_

_Paragus shushed him with intimidating eyes, "Who do you mean?"_

" _I believe it is your son, master." The old seer said._

" _Broly?"_

" _Yes, master."_

_Paragus became more intimidating. "Hush! Do not speak of this to anyone, understand?"_

_Paragus couldn't help the evil grin on his face._

=~o-O-o~=

Prince Vegeta haughtily took his arm away and turned around, huffing.

"Hmph!" he snorted bossily. He turned his cold eyes towards the Prime Minister. "I'll pretend your reckless actions didn't happen, Paragus. But next time you precede the royal family's decisions and act on your own will without me or my father's order, I will have your own son deal with your punishment!"

With that, Prince Vegeta walked out of the banquet hall. With the tension finally subsiding, everyone let out a breath they were holding because of the tension. Raditz and Kakarot decided to follow the Crown Prince while Broly just stared at his father who was looking back at him with a stern glare. The king sat back on his chair, feeling stressed. Zorn immediately attended to his majesty's needs. King Vegeta dismissed everyone around to be left alone with his attendant. The Ministers proceeded to their office as ordered by the Prime Minister. The Selected Girls returned to their respective guest rooms and talked about what happened in the banquet. Broly decided to follow his friends to the Crown Prince's Palace.

Broly found Raditz and Kakarot walking on the entrance. He approached them to ask how was the Crown Prince.

"He dismissed us saying he wanted to be left alone for now." Kakarot said.

"Were you worried about him because of what you did? I don't think it's the reason so don't stress yourself with it." Raditz told him.

Broly turned curiously at him before he said, "Since we are dismissed, would you like to come with me somewhere?" he asked.

The brothers turned to Broly in surprise. This was the first time the Prime Minister's son invited them to go out with him.

A pleased smile stretched on the siblings' lips and agreed. "Of course! This is called for a celebration! Is it your treat?" Raditz asked with a silly grin over his lips.

Broly looked away, with his neutral expression. "I didn't say it's going to be my treat."

"Aw come on! Don't be such a grump! Since this is your first time inviting us to go out, this should be called a celebration! It will be my treat! Okay?" Raditz exclaimed as he wrapped his left arm around Broly's nape. He pulled his brother and wrapped his other arm around his nape too. They went out of the palace, joyous and noisy.

"Hey, aren't we going to invite Nappa?" Kakarot asked.

"Forget about him. He's probably busy dealing with our tempestuous Crown Prince." Raditz said. "Plus, he's too old to join us boys!"

The three Generals proceeded to a lavished pub to have some alcoholic drinks and food. It was almost empty as it's already late in the evening. This place is the most popular pub in the royal city, where most of the respected Elites gathered. The waiter told them that it's almost closing time and Raditz paid him a good sum for him to allow them to pass.

They were taken to a V.I.P. suite where the waiter served them everything they desired. After the waiter left them, Raditz finally asked: "So what is the exact reason why you miraculously invited us out?"

Broly let out a breath and gazed at Raditz, "It's about the Crown Prince." he muttered.

"Heh. I thought I already told you not to worry about it. He's not mad because of what you did in the banquet. It's more about his friendship with Bulma. He's…"

"The one who performed that Sword Dance was him, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm surprised you didn't notice." Kakarot answered.

Broly smiled a little, "It was a breathtaking performance." he commented, replaying the said performance in his head.

"You bet!" Raditz agreed. "You should have seen him practicing sword flowering and spinning when we were kids. It was really dangerous!" he laughed. "Some fools from the low lands challenged us into a sword dance competition. It was a pair by pair challenge and since we are partners, we decided that we will blow them away. The training we went through was unbearable but Vegeta isn't one to give up that easily. When I thought I just wanted to back out, he wouldn't just let me. Well, he said our Saiyan Pride is at stake, and if I had any shame on him, I shouldn't back out. We didn't win the competition as our opponents were all experts with it and we were just beginners to be exact."

"I bet it was your fault for being clumsy." Kakarot laughed.

"Hey, shut up! It's embarrassing and I thought I was going to die if Vegeta ever sees me again. Instead, he congratulated me on a job well done. I have no idea what he could have eaten that morning and he was in a good mood. I was saved!"

Broly muttered, "I'm jealous."

The laughing Saiyans abruptly shut their mouths up as they turned their heads in his direction with puzzled looks.

"What do you mean?" Kakarot questioned carefully.

The tallest Saiyan among the three put his unemotional gaze down. "You two are very close friends with him."

"Broly, you could be if you wanted to." The youngest General stated.

The cool Saiyan shrugged his shoulders and looked away, muttering "No."

"Why? Is it because of your dad? Or his Majesty?"

Raditz and Kakarot are aware that the king and the Prime Minister are against the friendship Vegeta and Broly were trying to form. Even so, neither of the two are able to avert Prince Vegeta's stubborn and persistent nature. The four of them knows the reason why Paragus was trying to keep Broly away from the prince was due to political competition. Paragus believes that Broly will be the one to dethrone the royal family and he was telling his son not to be friends with the Crown Prince. The king seems to consider Broly a threat to Prince Vegeta either.

"Were you hating me because you believed that you are more deserving to be his highness' battle partner than me? Are you seriously still on with that?" Raditz asked.

"…" Broly didn't answer. He just took a shot of liquor and made a bitter face. "I wonder…" he finally muttered.

"I'm sorry, but I know that his highness still want you to be on his side. You have no idea how much he likes you."

Broly's expression turned melancholic. "I owe him my life. I wanted to be on his side forever, too. He was a person I would want to follow anywhere."

"Then why are you hesitating then?" Kakarot asked.

"Because…"

_I was meant to kill him._

Before Broly could say anything, a sudden shout made then jump from their seats.

"Yo~! What do you think you're doing celebrating here without me, huh?!"

=~o-O-o~=

At the Office of the Royal Council, the Ministers were having a meeting about what happened in the Banquet earlier. They concluded that the three criminals who caused the commotion were alien rebels who probably wanted to destroy the Saiyan Empire.

"Isn't it strange that the alien rebels are making their move now?" Paragus stated.

"What do they mean when they say this scientist is planning to start a rebellion once their savior has returned? Do you think it would be enough for them to destroy the Saiyan Kingdom?" Kabu asked.

"Considering the events from tonight, it is possible that their  _'savior'_  has returned since they started to make a move."

"Since it is a scientist, it would mean they have science and technology on their side. If they plan to charge in huge numbers and they have even more advanced gadgets than us then it is possible that they can overwhelm us. You'll never know if they could use tricks such as poisoning the air that would render us all powerless." Nasu said.

"It seems that it is almost time for the Royal Family to be put on their place." Paragus said.

They chuckled malevolently at that conclusion.

"We have to find this  _'savior'_  they are talking about and form an alliance with them." Paragus said. "And after they dethrone the Royal Family for us, we will kill them. Nasu, you and I must convince King Vegeta to allow you and your office to work on more Advanced Technology to prepare against these aliens."

"Yes, Prime Minister." Nasu agreed.

"We should hire some people to search for alien scientists around the planet and bring them to the King's presence. This would lure their  _'savior'_  into coming to the palace."

"Yes, Prime Minister. That is a good plan."

"For now… We have to avert the Crown Prince's attention from this. Knowing him, he could be thinking about the rebels and analyzing the situation. He is intelligent, he might have concluded the same threat as we did. Heck, he's probably thinking of his own strategy how to find this  _'savior'_  and kill him to stop the rebellion. We have to precede his plans."

"But how are we going to do that?"

The Prime Minister rubbed his chin as he think of a good way to do just that.

=~o-O-o~=

"Your highness! We thought you said you wanted to be left alone." Raditz gasped upon finding Prince Vegeta peering behind them with an intimidating look. He was wearing his black and gold General's Armor he used when he goes out as Sadara.

"I did. But I overheard your plans. You're all being noisy out there." The Crown Prince said as he sat next to a tensed Broly.

Vegeta turned to Broly, "So you invited this time, huh? I'm pissed that you counted me out. I wonder how would you feel if I do not invite you in my birthday party?"

"My apologies, your highness." Broly bowed down in apology.

"It's not like we needed your invitation. Being your Generals and bodyguards would require us in there." Raditz mumbled.

"I can ban you or threaten to kill you if you dare to show your ugly face to me." Vegeta growled.

Raditz laughed. It looks like the Prince is in the mood to joke around now. It was a miracle rare considering Vegeta's earlier mood so he decided to go along. "Me? Ugly? Please, we almost have the same face!" he howled in laughter.

Vegeta snorted. "Ha! Don't be too assuming! I'm still more handsome than you!"

The three Saiyans laughed as Vegeta playfully brawled Raditz on the floor. Broly watched at them with resentment in his heart but a neutral expression.

"For how long have you been standing behind us, huh?" Kakarot asked.

Vegeta rose on the floor upon succesfully pinning Raditz on the floor. "What? I'm surprised I was able to sneak up on you. You three were being serious when I teleported in." he smiled. "So what do we have here? Fim? Hmph! Pathetic. Let's get some Mijuresca!" he fiercely declared.

"But your highness, that's the strongest liquor in the entire universe!" Kakarot protested.

"What? The most powerful warrior in the entire universe and his strong Generals should drink the strongest liquor there is! Otherwise, you're deemed as pathetic if you cannot take such a drink!" Vegeta stated as a matter of factly.

"Your highness!"

"Hey, bastard! Offer us your strongest drinks in here! Give us an entire tray of it!" he commanded the waiter, who was shocked to find him inside his bar.

The alien waiter quickly obeyed the Crown Prince's orders. Thirty huge bottles of the Mijuresca wine were placed at the table in front of them, along with a few plates of pasta, cheeseburgers and french fries.

Broly and Raditz could barely finish one bottle, while Kakarot couldn't last one sip before they decided to just chomp down their food. (Maybe because they have already drank before Vegeta came in) while their energetic Crown Prince guzzled the contents of all twenty seven Mijuresca wine. The three Generals watched in utter disbelief at what they are witnessing. Is he alright?

Finally feeling the effects of being drunken too much, his earlier happy mood dissipated and was replaced with a sullen look. A bottle of Mijuresca wine in his hands.

"Hey Raditz, Kakarot." he called groggily.

"Yes, your highness."

"Would you mind getting out for a while and buy me some meds? I feel sick."

Raditz rolled his eyes. "Of course, you'll feel sick after you drink that much."

A fiercing glare fixing at them made the two brothers back off, "Y-Yes, your highness." And then they went out to buy some meds that cure drunkenness at wherever it was available.

Once they were gone, Vegeta finally said, "Broly."

"Yes? Your highness." The tall General responded.

"I am not forcing you to choose between me and your foolish father. You are a warrior capable of deciding on your own by judging what you think is right or wrong. It's all up to you which side you're going to take. Just so you know, I always believed in you and that I trust you. Even if your father dared to go against me, I never cared about you being his son or a possible enemy for the throne just as my father told me. So, don't be resentful and insecure towards Raditz just because he became my official battle partner and my best friend. You just have to decide for yourself of what you really wanted, of what you think is best for you. Do not let whatever you see or hear from other people control your decisions because in the end, the regret is yours if you let it control you. No one holds your decisions in life. Think of your Saiyan Pride. Stand by your choice and stand until the end."

Those words touched Broly's feelings so much, "Your highness…"

"I will be waiting for your decision. Don't disappoint me, Broly."

Broly smiled a little, "Yes, your highness."

=~o-O-o~=

King Vegeta was torn between wanting to summon his son to talk about the rebels who dared to infiltrate the palace or just let him be and leave it for the Royal Assembly tomorrow morning so the Royal Council is present. After all, it is only expected for Prince Vegeta to analyze the threat with him being a strategist and an impatient child.

He just have no idea what his son was actually doing right now.

=~o-O-o~=

"I need to go to the restroom."

Vegeta rose from the sofa and wobbled a little. Broly quickly stood up to hold him steady.

"Are you alright, your highness? Should I escort you there?"

A piercing gaze shot up to Broly who swallowed out of terror. Drunken or not, the prince is as dangerous as ever. Vegeta growled in a groggy voice, waving his hand to silently order his General to get his hands off him, "I'll be fine. Just keep watch on the food."

Broly let him go and Vegeta slowly and carefully went out of the V.I.P. room. He turned his head from left to right, wondering where the restroom was.

The pub was almost empty by now, with probably only a few workers left to do work somewhere. He tried sensing them so he could demand them where the restroom was but then he realized that his drunkenness had dulled his senses. He shut his eyes in annoyance. He regretted drinking too much alcohol tonight.

Vegeta strolled around, searching for the restroom. Not far behind him, Broly stalked him around, worried about his well being. The prince halted to a stop and let out a long groan, feeling as if his entire world was spinning around him. His knees shook and wobbled. He felt like collapsing but a pair of strong hands held him steady.

"Your highness, are you alright?" Kakarot asked. It were his hands that kept the prince steady on the floor.

Vegeta turned around and grinned broadly at his youngest General.  _Finally…_

Vegeta abruptly grabbed Kakarot's arms and pulled him closer as he put his wide forehead against the General's chest plate.

"UUUUUUURRRRGHHHHH!"

A loud sound of retching came out of Vegeta's opened mouth as he literally threw up on Kakarot's armor. Kakarot made a gasp of terror and surprise as he realized what's happening. He could feel the vomit gushed from Vegeta's throat to his armor, down to his pants and into the floor on their feet. Kakarot screamed helplessly.

"Your highness! Stop! Stop it! No!" he cried out as he tried to pull himself free from the Crown Prince's grasp but even if he's that drunk, Vegeta's strength didn't even falter, in fact, his grip gets stronger as he threw up more.

Behind them, Broly was stunned by what he saw. Raditz just came back and was taken aback by what was happening between Vegeta and Kakarot.

After what it seemed like eternity for the poor Kakarot, Vegeta gazed up at him with what it seemed like a grateful look before his eyes rolled at the back of his head and collapsed on Kakarot's arms. Raditz and Broly quickly approached them in panic and Raditz took the now snoring prince from his horrified younger brother.

Raditz carefully carried the prince in his back by a piggyback. Kakarot pouted like a child as he assured the prince was safe before he dashed to the restroom to wash himself.

"What a mess we got here." Raditz sighed. "Perhaps I should pay them extra for the clean up."

"I guess so." Broly muttered.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZ…!"

Raditz flinched at the sound of Vegeta snoring that loud and long,"Goodness! This is the first time I've heard him snore like this! He overdid it this time." Raditz muttered before he approached the owner and handed him a huge amount of money, admitting about the mess they did in the hallway. When the owner and the waiters seemed to realize the mess was made by the snoring Prince, Broly made a threat to them not to speak of what happened here to anyone. That did it.

Kakarot returned, wanting to go home soon. Raditz told him to follow him on the back where he said that they will use Instant Transmission to return home.

"How about Vegeta?"

"We cannot return him in the palace looking like this. He'll get into trouble once the King finds out he's drunk. His Majesty would surely go after us too."

"That's why I tried to stop him from drinking Mijuresca." Kakarot complained.

"It's not like he would let us stop him like that."

Kakarot sighed in defeat as he put his right index and middle fingers together over the center of his forehead. Raditz and Broly put their hands over his shoulder pads. They disappeared into thin air and teleported over to Bardock's house.

=~o-O-o~=

Vegeta groaned as he woke up the following morning, feeling a terrible migraine pulsing on his skull. The moment he opened his slanted eyes, he let out a curse in surprise when he found Bardock, Raditz and Kakarot's faces peering at him closely with displeased looks upon their faces.

Feeling uncomfortable at the glares he was receiving from the entire family, Vegeta looked away, clearing his throat.

"W-What are you staring at?" he demanded.

Bardock was the first to pull away, "Get up and fix yourself. You're not going back to the palace looking like you've been wrecked by colliding asteroids." he said in an unsympathetic tone.

Vegeta looked around, realizing he was sleeping on somebody's bedroom on Bardock's home. How the hell did he get in here?

"My brats brought you home reeking of Mijuresca. I'm surprised to find out you are such a heavy drinker and a sleep talking machine. Plus, Kakarot looks like a complete mess after you threw up on him."

A faint blush warmed the prince's cheeks as he felt embarrassed at what they were telling him. Vegeta could barely remember what happened last night. The last he remembered was looking for the restroom and finally finding a suitable place to release what he's trying to hold back. He barely heard Kakarot's screeching while he vomitted.

Oh, the shock on his face was priceless.

"Yeah! How could you throw up on me like that?!" Kakarot complained.

Vegeta smirked, feigning ignorance. "I did? Maybe I thought you were already the toilet I was searching."

Raditz howled in laughter. Kakarot pouted, feeling dissed and Vegeta cackled at his reaction.

Vegeta raised a hand to catch a towel Bardock just threw on his direction.

"Go and fix yourself before you return to the palace. Have Raditz come there first so you could follow him there using your Hibiktus." Bardock ordered. "Seriously, if your father learns of your inappropriate acts you might get dethroned!"

"Yeah, I know, I know." Vegeta rubbed his fingers over his disheveled hair as he rose on the bed and went to the bathroom.

As if Bardock knew of what he was thinking, he heard him shouting outside, "Don't compare our bathroom to yours, brat! I'm not sorry that it's not as clean and big as your royal bathroom!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Vegeta snapped back in annoyance.

He did a very quick bath before he wrapped himself on a towel. When he went out, Kakarot and Raditz were gone. Bardock was talking to them on the scouter.

"They're ready." Bardock informed him.

"Thanks."

But before he could teleport, Bardock grabbed his arm. "Wait!"

He looked up to his Generals' father. Bardock handed him over a pill that cures drunkenness.

"Be careful. I heard of what happened in the banquet yesterday. For sure, everyone was expecting that you're planning something to prevent the rebellion. However, they didn't know what you were actually doing."

Vegeta raised his head and gave the man he treated as his uncle a confident smirk, he gently removed the older Saiyan's hand off his arm. "Hmph! Don't worry about it. I already have a plan in mind."

Bardock's brows furrowed in confusion. Vegeta's smirk gave way into a mischievous grin before his blue aura enshrouded his body and he warped himself back to his private quarters where Raditz and Kakarot waited.

Bardock sat on a chair, amazed at such brilliance. That troublesome brat sure is an amazing strategist.

_He's planning to kill two birds in one stone._

=~o-O-o~=

Bulma gladly welcomed the sunshine with a smile. She had a good dream where she has finally reunited with her beloved family after Prince Vegeta brought her back to them.

As if she was still half asleep, she wondered where she was. This place doesn't look like her slave quarters in Broco's place or her room in the royal cook's quarters either. This was a completely different room. It was fully furnished with pink, her favorite color when she was a child. The things in the room looked lavish and high class, somehow. She got up from her bed and went out of the strange room to the hallway. She immediately caught a scent food being cooked. A somehow familiar aroma that made her miss home. She strolled towards where the scent led her. There was her mother cooking breakfast, her older sister helping her while her father was on a chair in the dining table, working on some blueprints of amazing technology.

Noticing her standing on the kitchen door, Dr. Briefs greeted her warm heartedly. "Good morning, Bulma-chan!"

Bulma smiled back, unable to hold back her tears once again. So it is true, after all.

She is finally with her family.

=~o-O-o~=

Raditz asked someone to prepare the Crown Prince's proper bath while Kakarot went to the kitchen to check on the breakfast. But instead of doing his work, he was distracting Chichi as she prepared Prince Vegeta's breakfast.

The royal cooks were looking anxious. Kakarot asked Chichi what was the matter with them. She told him that Bulma was missing since the Sword Dance Performance yesterday evening and everyone was thinking that she was kidnapped by the performer. Kakarot couldn't help but laugh. He knows exactly where Bulma was but was not allowed to tell anyone.

"Everyone's worried about her but we couldn't seek help from the guards as it would just cause another commotion. Especially when the Crown Prince was in a bad mood yesterday after what happened."

"Don't worry about Bulma, Chi. She will be fine." Kakarot assured.

"Why? Do you know where she went to? Is she kidnapped? Is she fine?" Chichi asked.

"She's alright, I'm telling you."

Chichi sighed in relief, "Thank goodness she is alright. But where is she? Why isn't she here?"

"Let's just say the Crown Prince has given her a special order. Something that is classified information."

"What do you mean?"

"It's something like a secret between her and the Crown Prince."

Chichi nodded in understanding, "I see."

Kakarot smiled, "I was wondering if I could ask you to come out tonight?"

"Are you asking me for a date?"

Kakarot grinned sheepishly, "Is going out called a date?"

Chichi laughed, its sound like a chiming of bells for Kakarot who stared at her in awe.

"Of course it is, you dork." she playfully slapped his right bicep. He is such an airhead. A strong man with a naive mind. She couldn't help but feel attracted to this simple minded guy. Plus he's cute, too

"So… What do you say?"

Chichi nodded her head in agreement. "Sure."

Kakarot looked like he won the lottery with his reaction. "Yes! I'll fetch you at your sleeping quarters at 23h, okay?"

"Hmm…" Chichi smiled.

Kakarot left after that, he excitedly returned to his prince, who just finished his real bath.

=~o-O-o~=

Finally rid of the hazardous effects of being drunk all thanks to the pill Bardock gave him earlier, Prince Vegeta was back to his usual royal self.

After he was done eating his sumptuous breakfast, he proceeded to come to the royal assembly where his king father and the royal council discussed about what happened in the banquet yesterday evening.

Just as Prince Vegeta had expected, the Prime Minister thought the same thing about searching and hostaging the alien scientist who led the rebellion, luring the  _'savior'_  to come to his aid and kill both. However, Prince Vegeta knew that there is a hidden plan within what Paragus was proposing. Aware of the Prime Minister's desire for the royal family's destruction, he is more likely to try and find the scientist and the  _'savior'_  in his own will and join forces with them.

Paragus proposed to the king that the Minister of Science and Technology begin preparations in making Advanced Technology that could surpass or par with the rebel's. And to everyone's great surprise, Prince Vegeta agreed to Paragus' plans for the first time.

The King gave his permission upon hearing his son's agreement to Paragus' plan. Meanwhile, the Opposition felt quite victorious at the foolishness of the young heir and his father. They have no idea that Prince Vegeta is simply biding his time playing along their little game until it is time for him to strike.

After the assembly, Vegeta decided to train in his training room, ignoring the Selected Girls he passed by as he walked with his Generals following close behind him. When he passed by the back gates, he found several carts full of different vegetables in there. A familiar little girl was busy checking the vegetables that would be sent to the royal kitchen.

Vegeta commanded his four Generals and bodyguards to keep distance for a while and stay there until he ordered so. Once Nappa, Raditz, Kakarot and Broly were several feet behind him, Vegeta approached the young girl from behind as to surprise her.

"Yo, Eschalotte-chan."

The girl whirled around in shock and once she recognized him she happily called him, "Master!" then upon realizing he was wearing his regalia, she quickly put her head down in respect, "I mean, your royal highness."

Pleased with the child, he gently raised her chin up so she was looking at him. He kindly told her that she can look up to him so long as no one is around.

"So, are you in the palace to see me?" he asked curiously.

Eschalotte giggled, "Yes, your highness. I would like to give you my thanks." she picked something from her pocket. She frowned when she pulled out a white envelope and stared it as if it was poop.

"Huh? What is this?" she wondered as she crumpled it and threw it on one of the cart's trash bin. She picked on her pocket again and finally found what she was looking for. "Ah! Here it is!" she offered him a gift in a small brown sack bag.

"I made those good luck beads for your highness as a token of my gratitude. Thank you for helping me and my father."

He took the small gift and hid it under his chest plate.

"Thank you." he said as he gently pat the girl's head. "So, is your father well?"

"Yes, your highness. In fact, I assisted him in here. He was delivering these to the royal kitchen."

"I see. That's good to know."

A group of palace maids and cooks assigned to bring the chosen ingredients appeared and were taken aback upon seeing the Crown Prince talking to the child so casually.

Sensing their presence, Vegeta's eyes turned piercing as it darted to their direction. They immediately bowed down in respect.

Annoyed at the sudden interruption, Prince Vegeta told Eschalotte, "I'll see you around, girl." before he walked away.

He stopped near one of the cooks he knew was working in his kitchen due to her uniform and whispered in her ear, "Bake some of my favorite milk cookies and give them to that child. That's my direct order." and then he strolled back to the palace.

=~o-O-o~=

Chichi let out a shaky breath she was holding back since he whispered to her. That's the Crown Prince? Goodness, he looked exactly like Sadara-sama but he was especially more terrifying than the Grim Reaper!

Like Bulma, she harbored a deep hatred for the Crown Prince who destroyed her home planet she barely know about. But unlike her friend, she has no plans of revenge or that much bitterness. Probably because she was just a baby when he destroyed the Earth and barely knew who her real parents are. For Chichi, this Planet Vegeta was the planet she treated as her home, even if Broco did punish her most of the time.

Witnessing how the supposedly ruthless and evil Saiyan Prince was casually talking to a small child told her that perhaps, he isn't that bad at all.

Chichi smiled to herself as she did her work and the prince's order.

=~o-O-o~=

Bulma was trying to help out her dad with the blueprints he was working on when a man with dark hair in a bolo cut appeared. He looked like a friendly guy due to his huge, round eyes and a sheepish grin. He was tall, handsome and lean. He could be a year older than she is. He was carrying a box filled with rolls of other blueprints.

"Doctor, here are the other blueprints you asked for." the man

"Bulma, this is Yamcha, my assistant." Doctor Briefs introduced. "This is Bulma, my daughter I told you about."

"Hi, I'm Yamcha." he said as he held out his hand in a friendly gesture. A faint blush in his cheeks.

"I'm Bulma." she said, shaking his sleek hand.

"So it's good that you're finally back. You have no idea how your dad, mom and sister missed you."

"I did too." Bulma said.

"So is it true that you surpassed your dad's genius when you were a child?"

After they were done helping Doctor Briefs out, they went into the forest to tell stories about themselves, getting to know each other. Bulma felt relieved having made a new friend who she felt comfortable with, maybe because they were from the same planet and race that she was able to feel that. Plus, Yamcha was a nice guy to talk with. She was sure they will become very close friends eventually.

=~o-O-o~=

Prince Vegeta flipped over the air, while kicking his perfectly toned legs towards invisible enemies as he performed his graceful kata inside his training room. He was only wearing his training gear that consisted of a close fitting dark blue tank top that seemed like a second skin to him as it displays his lean but muscular physique. His body moved with absolute grace as he released precise and powerful patterns of physical attacks and defense.

He was getting the thrill of his power coursing through his body when suddenly, a panicked voice boomed in from the speakers.

"Prince Vegeta, your highness!"

It was Nappa's and the prince could tell the worry in his tone.

"What is it, Nappa?!" he harshly demanded, infuriated that this idiot dared to interrupt his training.

Ignoring the chill that ran up his spine upon knowing that the intimidating Crown Prince always hated being disturbed whenever he was training. However, he has to report a very urgent news.

"Y-You have to come to the royal throne room immediately. H-His Majesty, the king was poisoned while eating his lunch!"

The prince whirled around, shock on his expression, "What did you say?!"

=~o-O-o~=

Vegeta came out of his training chambers like an impending, ominous wave of destruction. Wrath simmered dangerously within him, causing him to release a rumbling, spine chilling wave of invisible energy around him. An intense, frigid gaze in his dark eyes immediately made Nappa and the other three Generals shiver in terror. They cautiously handed him a towel and his royal armor which he snatched away from their trembling hands. As he stormed out after changing his clothes with his threatening mood, the four Generals could only reluctantly follow him.

Everyone felt his outrage as he silently passed by like an eye of a cataclysmal hurricane.

"His royal highness, the Crown Prince has arrived!" Nappa exclaimed as Kakarot and Raditz opened the doors of the throne room for Prince Vegeta to enter.

Prince Vegeta graciously and royally walked inside the royal throne room, over the red carpet on the center of the aisle where the members of the royal court bowed as he passed by. He went up the stairway that lead to the throne and once he was a step in front of the royal seat, he quickly turned around with a swift about-face movement. His facial expression remained as intimidating as earlier.

Paragus declared, "As his Majesty is in no condition to decide as of now, it is only rightful that his royal highness, the Crown Prince, to temporarily take over the royal throne until the King has finally recovered." he faced the Crown Prince. "Your highness, please take a seat to the royal throne and give us your command."

With the permission of the Prime Minister and the royal council, the displeased Saiyan Prince took his seat on the royal throne of the Saiyans and the Planet Vegeta. He didn't feel any joy or accomplishment at seating at the throne for the first time as what he expected as a child considering what just transpired.

"Report the current condition of his Majesty, Minister of Health, Yamu." that was his first command.

The newest council member who followed Doctor Jagaimo, Doctor Yamu stepped up. "Your highness, the King is currently on the state of coma and is being taken care of by Doctor Malaka and his team. We believe that the cause of his sudden collapse is food poisoning. We are still looking into the details along with the Ministry of Science and Technology and the Ministry of Justice."

He turned his frigid glare to Nasu before he settled them domineeringly towards Soi. He knows something suspicious was carefully planned out here.

"Present the following before me in ten minutes! The cooks who prepared his Majesty's lunch, the taster and the maids who were present as he ate. Also the actual set of the meal the king just consumed!" he imperiously commanded. "Also, have your men check the ingredients in the Royal Kitchen, Minister of Food and Drugs, Daikon!"

The Ministers turned their heads towards the Crown Prince with huge, shocked eyes, unable to believe just how persistent and stubborn the heir actually was.

"Y-Yes, your highness!"

After ten minutes, Nappa and the four Generals returned without anyone to present.

"Your highness, the people you asked for are found dead in the King's royal kitchen." Nappa announced, causing everyone to turned to his direction in aghast.

The scowl etched on the Crown Prince's face deepened. Someone killed them immediately after the incident with the king to prevent interrogation.

A guard suddenly barged into the throne room with a shocking report, "Your highness! A rebel was found outside the palace! The others are taking her in here immediately."

A loud cry reverberated the halls just as the guard stepped aside. Several royal guards came into the throne room dragging a wailing six year old Saiyan girl. The Crown Prince immediately recognized her to be Eschalotte.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Vegeta harshly demanded.

The guard who came in earlier and reported her bowed before the most powerful Saiyan, "Your highness, we found a suspicious letter pertaining to a rebellion within one of the food carts she have." he handed over to Nappa the letter he was talking about, who offered it to the Crown Prince. Vegeta opened it, which was wrinkled due to being crumpled earlier.

Upon reading what was written in the said letter, Vegeta's glare darted towards the young girl. His eyes held a mixture of anger, disappointment, shock, disbelief and betrayal.

"No! Your highness! It is not me! Please believe me! It is certainly not me! I don't know anything about that letter!" Eschalotte pleaded with an outcry of a pure, innocent child.

"Eschalotte…"

Vegeta recalled her wondering about a letter she picked on her pocket and throwing it on her cart when she offered him a gift this morning.

"A six year old child is behind this? Are you serious?" Nasu asked in disbelief.

Vegeta looked at the child, sensing her ki. His senses told him how scared and innocent she actually was.

"Don't screw with me!" he abruptly roared. "Take that child away from my presence! Now!"

"Yes, your highness!"

The guards quickly pulled the pleading child away. Vegeta heard her cries but he tried to suppress his emotions. He has to decide on how he would prove the child is innocent and save her from the gruesome punishment she would suffer after being framed by whoever was behind this rebellion.

"Your highness, please give us your command to severely punish the rebel child." The Minister of Justice suggested.

The Prince growled dangerously, gritting his teeth together as he peered on Soi's direction, "How dare you give me orders when an innocent child is being dragged into this mess? I trust that you and your men investigate things thoroughly. Don't wait until I decide to do my own investigation on this matter myself!"

"Your highness, you must make a decision quickly in order to keep the peace and order in the royal palace. The rebels targetted the King himself, you must immediately give a command to severely punish those who dared to threaten the Royal House." Paragus insisted.

The royal's piercing look shot to the Prime Minister, "Are you implying that I punish an innocent six year old girl who is clearly a pawn to a rebellion she knows nothing about?!" he demanded.

"There is no proof that she is indeed innocent or a daughter of one of the rebels." Nasu stated. "But she tried to threaten the Royal House, her age isn't relevant, your highness."

"Indeed, there is no definitive proof! Which is why I am ordering you to make a thorough investigation on the matter and leave the child alone!"

"But your highness -!"

"Shut up! I will not hear anymore of this until you showed me an actual evidence proving that she is indeed a traitor!" Vegeta was yelling. "Now, if you're thinking that this letter is enough proof, I will not call it that! Someone could have given it to her or put it on her wagon without her noticing!"

The Minister didn't say anything about that. They know the prince was indeed right. They just wanted to make things a lot easier for them if only the Prince obliterates the girl.

"Do as I command you to do! Once I am sure of the truth, I will not hesitate to kill whoever is behind all of this! Do you understand?!" he assured with a hard tone.

The council had no choice but to obey his imperious order, "Yes, your highness!"

=~o-O-o~=

When the emergency assembly was over, Prince Vegeta proceeded to check on his father. The King was on a hospital bed, feeble and unable to move. He ordered for everyone to leave him and his father to talk.

To the king's surprise, he found his first born son taking care of him as if he was a royal doctor. The prince checked on his vitals first and then his physique.

"What are you doing, Ouji?" the king asked faintly.

The heir to the throne of the Saiyans smirked at his father, "Taking care of my father, what else?" he answered warmly as he gently fixed a blanket to warm his sire. "How do you feel?"

Since when did his scampish first born had a degree in Medicine and Nursing? The king wondered to himself in amazement.

"I feel… surprised." the king answered with a small smile.

"Don't be. Even if I used to hate you most of my life, you're still my father." The Prince smiled. "Plus, I will not allow it if you just die on me like that, leaving those perfidious bastards for me to deal with. I still want to enjoy my youth being your little scoundrel." and then he chuckled playfully like a child.

"That's not what I mean." King Vegeta said. "I was surprised that you didn't go on a killing spree and murdered anyone in your sight."

"To tell you frankly, I truly wanted to. But…"

The King found the hesitance in his son. This was the first time he saw him being this indecisive. Normally, the prince would act recklessly without any hesitation.

"But what?"

"You see, an impeccable little girl was dragged into this mess. The guards found a letter pertaining to a rebellion on one of her carts. Even if I wanted to destroy anyone behind this, I know that child is innocent. She is merely a six year old third class Saiyan child who barely knows what she is doing."

At this point, the king realized that the prince has changed. His ruthlessness had faltered and made him soft.

" _Ouji, these rebels might think that her innocence could easily deceive us. We have no idea how many traitors are behind her, biding their time to attack us when we let our guard down. Don't hesitate to make an example of her and punish her severely."_  the King sent these words telepathically to his son.  _"They say that something big starts from something little. You must extinguish the small flame before it turns into a bigger fire. The girl tried to threaten the Royal Palace. She could be the key for these rebels to infiltrate the Royal Grounds and endanger the Royal House!"_

"…"

The prince didn't say anything back. His father slowly raised his hand to touch his son's hand on his chest.

" _I'm afraid to see you become this soft because of a child. Snap out of it, Ouji! Remember, you have to be ruthless in order to win. If you hold back and hesitate, it could become your downfall. Don't let foolish emotions drop your guard. Do you understand?"_

The Crown Prince frowned at his father's words as he snatched his hand away. The King gasped in aghast as his son's reaction.

"I understand," he reluctantly answered back in a low tone. He rose from his seat to leave his father, giving a few strict orders to the King's medics and then proceeded back to his quarters.

=~o-O-o~=

He didn't know exactly what to do. For the first time in his eighteen years of life he doubted himself. He knew that his father's words were true. He cannot risk dropping his guard especially when he has lots of enemies biding their time to attack him and his father. Now that his father is unable to rule for now, it's up to him to prevent any threat in his Kingdom. He absolutely cannot lose to them.

He knew that the opposition was trying to keep him away from searching the scientist and savior behind the alien rebels, but he let them do their conspiracy with the aliens, planning to make them think he is a foolish child before obliterating them together. It would save him the trouble of hunting the alien traitors down himself.

What he did not expect was that they will drag an innocent six year old child of their own kind, who, according to his intuition and ki senses, has nothing to do with any of these.

Why was he doubting himself? He always had a perfect intuition. He knows who is trying to screw with him just by sensing their ki.

Vegeta changed his royal armor to his black armor and silently strolled towards the prison where the Ministry of Justice kept Eschalotte. He found her curled up over the straws on the floor, wailing endlessly. He could sense just how frightened the little girl was for what would happen to her. She could be wishing for him, or anyone to save her from this hellhole. He felt such heartache gnawing at his chest upon seeing her this way. A child experiencing such trauma. He recalled her hopeful words in the lantern festival.  _(see Episode 7)_

" _I have one wish but it is impossible to happen."_

" _Why do you think so? What is your wish?" Vegeta asked her curiously back then._

" _I am just a young girl who belongs to the low class society. There is no way I could ever meet the crown prince and talk to him personally."_

_Vegeta laughed whole-heartedly at that, he was expecting for her to wish something like for her father to get better but of all wishes, she wanted to meet the most powerful and most ruthless Saiyan of all. The guts of this girl amazed him indeed._

_The girl pouted, looking like she was offended by Vegeta's laughter of her wish, "See? You're laughing at me, mister."_

_Vegeta stifled his laughter and asked the girl curiously, "Why do you wish to see the crown prince? What is it that you want to talk to him about?"_

" _I hear he's going to take over the throne in his upcoming regency, I just want to tell him to please look down on his people and hear our pleas. I heard many great and bad things about him. They say he is very strong and smart and that he is heartless and evil. I don't believe those bad things. What I believe is that the crown prince is the perfect example of a Saiyan with true Saiyan Pride in him. I also believe that he has it in himself to hear his people."_

" _So specifically, you want to tell him the condition of your father and personally ask his help?"_

" _Not exactly, mister. What I'm saying is that I want to ask him to help us from our misery. For him to help us eliminate those who are not doing good to the people, like corrupt officials or the dictatorship of a tyrannical Galactic Emperor. For him to set an example of what Saiyan Pride means to the Saiyans and lead us to become a great race of proud warriors the universe will learn to fear and respect."_

Eschalotte's cries broke his heart, he looked down at the brown sack bag she gave him this morning in his right hand. He carried her wish and he planned to grant her wish as soon as possible. The girl had always looked up to him in awe, believing he has good in him and hoping to be the one to save his people. Has he failed her expectations of him? A child who is one of the one-point-something million of his people? People he should be protecting and saving.

Vegeta reluctantly turned around, feeling ashamed of himself. He went to his dwelling place, his comfort zone, the meadow he used to meet Bulma in and sat at the grass filled with the flower he was named after. He silently vowed to himself that he will do whatever it takes to free Eschalotte from this prison and assure her innocence to his father and the royal council.

But how was he supposed to do that?

He tilted his head to look up into the stars, and prayed that his mother help him once again while running his fingers over the child's gift for him. It gave him strength but he felt like it wasn't enough. There is something else missing…

"Bulma…" his eyes filled with deep longing for the woman he admired. How is she doing now? He wondered if she is finally spending a joyous reunion with her family. How are they making up for the times they lost?

"What is it?"

The prince gasped upon hearing a familiar female voice not far behind him. He whirled around to find Bulma standing there, with a wide grin on her lips. She looked gorgeous in her red laced dress that his jaw dropped in awe as he stared at her for nearly a minute.

And then, Vegeta jumped back as if he found a ghost instead, "EEEEEHH?! WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING IN HERE?!" an outcry of disbelief exploded in his mind.

How could she pop out in there like some mushroom without him sensing her? How is she able to do that despite him having very sensitive senses? Was he that distracted that he failed to sense her ki again?!  _(See Episode 6)_  Or was his mind playing tricks on him once more?  _(see Episode 7)_.

Realizing he wasn't seeing an illusion, he quickly straightened himself and cleared his throat, "Why are you here?" he demanded in his bossy tone.

"You summoned for me, right?" she answered with a smile.

Vegeta's face went red at her words before he turned around and gave her his back, "I-I do not remember summoning you here?!"

Bulma giggled as she walked up behind him, "But I heard you saying my name just now."

The blushing on the Saiyan Prince's cheeks and ears went redder. He huffed in the air as he childishly crossed his arms over his chest, "I certainly did NOT do such a thing!" he denied.

"Well… As you say so… Mister Tsundere Crown Prince…" Bulma sang, teasing him more.

"Ooommph!" Vegeta moaned, blushing even more at being called a - "Tsun -?" before he turned around and barked lividly at her, "Enough of this, woman! I am certainly NOT a Tsundere! What the hell are you even doing in here?! I thought you said you didn't want to see me ever again?!"

' _Tsundere'_  is a term pertaining to people who are proud, cold and volatile on the outside but has a soft side within their hardened hearts. Definitely very Vegeta.

Bulma tried to suppress her laughter but hardly couldn't since the look on the supposedly ruthless and powerful Saiyan Prince was priceless.

"Aaaaah! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Vegeta snapped at her.

After a while of breaking into a fit of laughter, Bulma answered the prince's question. "I just came here to say my thanks for returning me to my family and my decision you've asked."

The prince let out a breath he was holding back with his panic at her audacity to claim that he misses her.  _(He knows it is true indeed but he denies it because of his oh-so-mighty PRIDE.)_

"Fine, what is it?" the prince demanded, tilting his chin arrogantly.

"I am leaving the palace."

Vegeta already knew this was coming and was prepared for it. "As you wish, then. I will take care of your records so you could officially resign from your duty."

"Also, I have a favor to ask of you."

The prince waited.

"Let's pretend that we do not know each other after this."

Now those cruel words pierced his chest like an icicle. As painful as it was, adding to the ache he felt for Eschalotte, he maintained his stone cold expression.

"Please forget about anything we shared together. Forget about me and pretend that I don't exist. I will do the same with you. That way, I might be able forgive you."

She really could not forgive him. He could see the tears in her blue eyes, but he remained quiet.

"Yes, you did make up for the things you did by reuniting me with my family I longed for so long. Perhaps, most of my hatred and bitterness for what you did before had already faltered but it doesn't mean I could easily just forgive you. You are still the reason why I have no home planet and for the thirteen years I suffered.

"But still, thank you for sparing the lives of my family, for protecting them and… For trying to show me that you aren't as bad as I thought you to be. Thank you for all those times you spent with me as Sadara, to be honest, those times were the happiest moments of my life eversince I came to this planet. It was you who gave me hope and made me feel happy. But…"

"When I told you I like you as Sadara and when you revealed to me who you really are, my heart ached so much that I don't know how to feel about you anymore. So please, let's forget each other and pretend that we had never met."

Despite feeling rejected and hurt, Vegeta maintained his dominance and stoical nature.

"I told you I would let you go after I returned you to your family. I don't care whatever decision you come up with and if you wished for anything, I will give to you." Vegeta said with a stern tone. "Very well then, I'll give you what you want. Once you leave the palace grounds tonight, I will do as you wish. Is that all?"

Bulma was dismayed by his apathetic response. She initially thought he would show some kind of regret or would ask for her forgiveness. But given his proud nature, she guessed she was asking for too much. This is not Sadara who showed his concern for her and their friendship. This is the proud and cold-hearted Saiyan Crown Prince Vegeta. Someone who was known for being remorseless and indifferent to others.

"I also wish for you to give us the permission to leave the planet." she stated.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at that. "Alright, but if you are caught by the Galactic Empire or any of the enemies of the Saiyan Kingdom, and if you work for them, I will assure you that you and your family will be considered as our greatest enemies. I think you already know what might happen to you if you dare to antagonize me and my people."

Bulma's breath was caught by that deal. All she wanted was to get out this planet and be free. To find a new and much peaceful home. Is Vegeta telling her she and her family would be safer if she stayed on Planet Vegeta? Is the Galactic Empire crueller than the Saiyans? How about their other enemies? If they were forced to work for them, then the Saiyans will be their foe. Prince Vegeta, one of the universe's feared man will seriously treat them as his enemies and kill them without hesitation.

"I will order Kakarot to teleport you to the Planet where I sent Tarble and Gure tomorrow morning. After that, you can do as you wish with your lives. Is that all?" Vegeta was still as stoic as ever. Bulma could tell the difference between him and Sadara. They were truly the opposite sides of the same coin. Deep in her heart, she hoped that he at least try to stop her from leaving. Since he's doing no such thing, it only disappointed her.

"That is all. Thank you." she said.

"If that's all then you can go and get your things ready. I will send my order to Celerie and Kakarot in a while."

Bulma turned around and started walking back to the palace where she would get her things and say her goodbye to her friends in the royal kitchen.

Vegeta watched at her go with a heavy heart but he abstained himself from going after her and pull back his words. He didn't want her to go but he wanted to protect her from his father, the council and the Saiyan law. Plus, it were her wishes he promised to abide. He could only hope the Empire or his enemies do not find her.

He teleported himself back to his private quarters to write his orders to Celerie and his permission for Bulma's resignation. He decided that he will give Kakarot his direct order.

As he scribbled down his command, he couldn't help but feel forlorn. Today was a very complicated and tiring day. A lot has happened that tested his incredible fortitude. After this, he wanted nothing but to train tirelessly, hoping to escape the problems he faced today at least for a while.

=~o-O-o~=

Kakarot was excited to fetch Chichi tonight. It is going to be his first date. He tried asking his mother how he would make an impression to the woman he promised to marry. Gine was flabbergasted by her younger son's revelation while Bardock made a disapproval grunt. He knew it was forbidden for the Generals who are assigned to protect the Royal Family to have a mate, much less date someone. Bardock wondered why Prince Vegeta allowed such a thing. Oh well, that rascal was a disobedient brat after all. He must have influenced his sons that badly.

After saying goodbye to his parents and older brother, Kakarot rushed towards the Crown Prince's palace but he immediately noticed that something wasn't normally right.

Why is the Crown Prince's Palace so quiet and peaceful right now? Was it because it's already late in the evening? Kakarot frowned. He couldn't shake a bad feeling in his gut.

Something bad is going to happen tonight.

=~o-O-o~=

Vegeta darted his dark eyes from where he was writing towards the door, perceiving several presences in there, just outside that sliding door in front of him. The energies he sensed were filled with ill intent.

And a frightened one.

He rose from his cushion seat, he just noticed that he couldn't sense Nappa outside or even the guards who are meant to protect him. What the hell happened to those useless bastards?

"I can sense your presence, fools! Come out and show yourselves!" he demanded fearlessly.

Not long after that, the doors flew open that revealed twenty masked men wearing the same black clothes and white masks as the rebels caught in the banquet yesterday evening. Bulma was taken hostage by the tall man in front. His deadly sword pointed at her. The blue haired girl was shaking in utmost terror, with fearful tears on her scared blue eyes.

"H-H-Help… Please… H-help me…" she pleaded the Saiyan Prince.

At the sight of Bulma being in great danger, Vegeta's wrath burst forth and he released his powers almost instantly. His black eyes flashed scarlet as his body became enshrouded by the raging blue flame of his aura.

"Let go of the woman and deal with me, you fucking cowards!" he growled viciously.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Comments: That was a long chapter. Had a hard time writing this one as the ideas were scattered in places. Hehe.
> 
> I would like to thank all of those who motivated me back into writing with their excitement of reading this update. I hope you like it. Please do leave your wonderful and motivating comments in your reviews!
> 
> Playlist Songs for this Chapter are:
> 
> "Fondly, Goodbye" by Sung Si-Kyung (Love in OST)
> 
> "Sun and Moon" by Kei (Ruler: Owner of the Mask OST)
> 
> "I will go to you like the First Snow" by Ailee (Goblin OST) "
> 
> I Miss You" by Soyou (Goblin OST)
> 
> "Always" by Yoon Mi-rae (Descendants of the Sun OST).
> 
> Saiyan names:
> 
> Soi is derived from Soybeans.
> 
> Daikon is Japanese of Radish
> 
> Yamu - is derived from Yam
> 
> Next Episode preview: (Random lines)
> 
> ?: It's going to be your turn now, Prince.
> 
> Vegeta: Don't be afraid. Trust me and just close your eyes.
> 
> Bulma: Why? Why didn't you..?
> 
> Vegeta: Because if I did that, I won't be able to save you.
> 
> Bulma: Vegeta! No! You cannot do this to me, you jerk!
> 
> Episode 13: My Dearest
> 
> If you follow me on tumblr, you will find tons of previews and fanarts for this fic there. Also, I put the writing status of this fic there too so if you want to be updated, please check it out!


	13. Episode 13: My Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Love Destined by the Moon and the Stars
> 
> Summary: A love letter exchange between Tarble and Gure set up the destined meeting of Saiyan Crown Prince Vegeta, who disguises himself as the Grim Reaper Sadara and a slave, Bulma who hates the prince who destroyed her home planet. Will they find a way to love each other despite their differences or will hate consume them?
> 
> Author's Notes: Hello guys! This is the twelfth chapter of "A Love Destined by the Moon and Stars" . This fanfiction was heavily inspired by TennyoElf's "Legend of the Bond" and the Korean Dramas "Moonlight Drawn by Clouds" (or "Love in the Moonlight"), This chapter is also inspired by "Descendants of the Sun" and "Boys over Flowers". Also, Vegeta's personality in this fanfic is based on his character from Dragon Ball Minus.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Author made this story as a fan fiction for fun purposes only. The author also disclaims ownership to the characters and elements in the story and credits the rightful owners. Characters and Elements are based on Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Minus by Akira Toriyama, and Dragon Ball SD by Oishi Naho, credits go to Bird Studio/Shueisha/Fuji TV and Toei Animation.

_I erased as much as my heart ached,_

_But I can't erase this love,_

_Even if the world freezes,_

_This love won't stop,_

_Hold my hand tightly,_

_Even if the world turns away from us,_

_I won't let go of this hand._

_I erased as much as my heart ached,_

_But I can't erase this love,_

_Even if the world freezes,_

_This love won't stop,_

_Instead, I'll hurt some more,_

_Don't worry about me,_

_Though it hurts, it's love,_

_I'm happy,_

_Because you are forever, My person,_

_I love you._

_\- My Dearest (by Park Bo-gum)_

* * *

**Episode 13**

**My Dearest**

* * *

"H-Help me… Please… Help me…"

A completely frightened Bulma pleaded with tearful eyes as a man behind her shoved a blade near her throat. She could feel the man's other hand resting on her left back, palm pressed over there and ready to blast her with an energy beam. She couldn't help but tremble and whine in terror, wishing for the Saiyan Crown Prince she hated the most to save her.

" _Let's pretend that we do not know each other… Please forget about anything we shared together. Forget about me and pretend that I don't exist."_

These heartbreaking words from her and the memories it brought flashed through Vegeta's mind as he found her being taken hostage by the traitorous bastards right in front of him. Despite biding to her wishes as he promised, he realized how difficult that wish was deep inside his heart, especially when he could see her life in great danger.

Even so, a rage he was unable to control burst forth and he instantly released his suppressed destructive powers, causing his blue aura to explode around his form in a fiery blaze.

"Let go of the woman and deal with me, you fucking cowards!" he seethed viciously, giving the intruders an intimidating, ominous crimson glare. His canines elongated into fangs as he gritted his teeth together, a terrifying beastly growl emanating from his throat and chest.

Bulma gasped as she found that feral look on his face again. She didn't know if she should be afraid of the men hostaging her or the furious prince ready to unleash his bloodlust in front of her. Even so, Vegeta's reaction only made her more terrified of her situation. What if he kills her too?

Vegeta sensed Bulma became more frightened with what he did and so he said to her through telepathy, _"Trust me, woman. Don't be afraid. So long as I'm in here, you have nothing to fear about."_ Even so, he sounded quite animalistic and harsh as he told her that so it really didn't help much. _"Close your eyes,"_ he commanded.

Bulma wasn't sure why she was hearing his hair-raising voice on her head but she had no choice but to obey him. She slowly closed her eyes, her long eyelashes fluttering. Inside her, she was asking to her self, why is she doing this? Why is she putting her trust on him? Moreover, why is he saving her? Didn't they just had a deal to forget each other and that they will treat the other as if they don't exist? Why?

The man behind her made a snickering sound, "If I were you, I will be more careful, your highness." the man holding Bulma said with a grimace at the way he addressed the Saiyan Prince. "If you attack recklessly then this woman will get killed. I'm sure you don't want that."

The Saiyan Prince snorted, "Hmph! Don't get the wrong idea. I couldn't care less about her. Tell me, are you here to avenge your puny friends we caught yesterday? Or to save the child we arrested earlier?" and then he gave them a wide, cruel smirk. "If that's the case, we're even. Let go of the woman or all of you shall suffer my wrath, starting with that child."

"What child are you babbling on about?!" The man said, confused. Sensing the uncertainly on the man, Vegeta confirmed that Eschalotte isn't a part of them. "I have no idea what you're talking about but I think it is my turn to give the commands, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta snorted again, finding the rebels useless now after the information he needed was answered. He dramatically raised his right index finger that began to glow as he charged his _Galick Beam_ to finish them off.

The other, much shorter and leaner man closest to the one holding Bulma, knew what's about to happen and quickly picked something on his pocket.

Noticing this action, the Saiyan Prince quickly fired at the man's finger. A red hoi-poi capsule dropped from the man's ruptured right hand as he screamed in agony. The thing dropped on the floor with a gentle _clank_ and exploded into a cloud of green gas.

Vegeta quickly stepped back in complete surprise, but he reacted too late. As soon as he did that, his knees collapsed on the floor. His hands instantaneously shot up towards his left chest, feeling as if something was gnawing its claws to crush his heart. His facial expression twisted into a grimace of suffering. He suddenly found it hard to breathe as well.

_W-What is this?!_

Just as Vegeta fell on the floor, the men moved again after his telekinetic abilities were negated by that green gas.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and let out a silent scream, he could feel his ki powers being sucked away by whatever chemical it was that came out of that strange thing. Moreover, his sense of smell was being overwhelmed by its strong scent that made his nostrils flare.

Hearing a boisterous maniacal laughter, Vegeta raised his head to see those cowardly bastards peering at him with such mocking looks. Bulma opened her eyes to see what happened to him and she started to cry out his name.

"Vegeta! Vegeta!" she whined. "What have you done to him?!" she demanded her taker but she couldn't move, knowing the man's blade is dangerously pointing at her throat.

"Not so powerful now, are you? You are as weak and useless as an insect without your ki and prided strength." chuckled the rebel who was behind Bulma, ignoring his hostage's whining.

"Why you fucking cowards…" The furious prince snarled in blazing ire and excruciating agony. Even so, he could not feel any abrupt power awakening through his anger.

" _Damn it. My… My power…"_

Vegeta dreadfully realized that he couldn't summon his ki power anymore. It's lost, taken away by that horrendous chemical. He cursed to himself. How could he become so careless?

The laughter of his enemies increased in volume, it mixed along the cries of a helpless girl. The scumbags delighted to watch at him this way.

"Don't feel so bad about it. We only made this fair for all of us. You were haughty just because you have such powers! We'll see what you can do without that power who were so damn proud of!"

 _Tch! Cowardly fools! Fucking bastards!_ Vegeta could only curse at them. What was their motive anyways? For sure they just wanted to kill him, that's why they resort into weakening him with some sort of poison. So why do they take Bulma a hostage if they are just after him?

"Bastards…" growled the Prince as he slowly but surely get a hold of himself from falling into weakness. "Let go of the woman… And deal with… Me."

"Tsk, tsk. Like I said, it's my turn to give the commands. Don't order me around."

"If you're only after me, why the need to take her as hostage?" he asked.

"Because she will play an important role in the game we are going to play."

 _Game? What game?_ Vegeta wondered to himself. What stupid game are these scumbags trying to pull on him?

"We will beat you up as much as we want, until you die. You are free to use whatever methods you can do to defend yourself or to fight back. However, if you do so…" Bulma's head was forced to tilt backwards as the leader of the rebel group pulled her hair backwards. She perceived the cold blade of the sword very close to her throat, making her whimper. "This woman will suffer the consequences."

 _Damn those bastards!_ That was all Vegeta could think of. No matter how much he tried to deny caring for the woman, who should be a stranger to him by now, he knows he couldn't let them hurt her. Right now, his rage was seething deep inside of him, like a beast clawing its way out but couldn't free itself from its chains. He wanted to kill them all. He knows he could easily do it despite losing his powers. His natural strength alone would be enough to murder these wretched fools but he didn't want to risk the life of the person he liked the most. He cannot become as impulsive as he could be.

Vegeta knew the reason why he was forbidden to fall in love or have such affections for another being. It would be his greatest weakness and could be used against him, to make him submit to his adversaries no matter how strong and powerful he was. These rebels saw Bulma as a tool to make him submit to their will and he cannot do anything about it.

_She was his weakness._

Even so, he tried squirming his way out of it. "Why do you think that taking the woman a hostage would make me submit to your will?" Vegeta asked, grunting as he pitifully pushed himself up to stand on his two feet. Once he was able to do that, he wobbled side by side and he painfully panted. That effort took a toll on his remaining energy. That made him so frustrated with himself.

However, he cannot show these scumbags how their stupid trick affected him. He raised his head and gave them a leering look. "Don't… Don't get so cocky… J-Just because you are able to drain me… of my powers doesn't mean you can win… Don't underestimate me. My inate strength will be more than enough to eliminate scumbags like yourselves." he puffed.

"Don't act so cool now. I don't think you can defend yourself from us anymore without that power you were so proud of."

"Heh, believe what you want… On second thought, I want you to give me your best shot!" Vegeta challenged courageously with a cocky smile. "But after this… I'm going to hunt you down… along with others of your pathetic group… and rip your organs out as I laugh at your agony! Don't say I didn't warn you…"

That somehow made the mysterious leader pissed off. The arrogance of this little shit! "Wallop him!" he harshly commanded the nineteen other men who charged at the prince aggressively and started to beat him as violently as they could using several weapons like sledgehammers or iron bats. Naturally, those things won't last after one hit as Vegeta's small physique was unbelievably sturdy. Plus, that armor he was wearing was surely protecting him as well.

How is this possible?! Even without his powers, his physical endurance was unimaginable!

Vegeta let out a dark chuckle, finding the looks of shock and awe on the faces of his enemies as something hilarious. "Seriously? Is that the best you can do? I can't feel anything!" he mocked with a disparaging grin. "You think sapping my ki would make you win, huh?"

Failing to beat him with those weapons, the men resorted to attacking with their fists. It still failed as the prodigy prince's defenses is unbelievable. Vegeta was acting on instinct but he didn't dare to attack. He cannot do that, yet. Bulma is still in great danger. Not with that sword pointed near her left carotid artery and a hand prepared to rip or blast her head from behind.

Vegeta sighed after the rebels whacking him halted their assaults.

"What's the matter? Is that all?" The Saiyan mocked once more.

The man behind Bulma let out a furious snarl. This brat sure is one tough punk. No wonder why he was hailed the strongest and the most powerful among these barbaric monkeys. "Don't you mock us! Or do you want this woman to get killed?!" he furiously shouted. He turned to his comrade and nodded. It seemed like he was signalling them to do something like a secret back up plan.

All nineteen men took a vial from their pockets and gulped down its contents. They instantly changed after that. Vegeta sensed their energy abruptly spiked, rising tremendously and uncontrollably. Their muscles bulked up enormously as angry veins protrude on their paling skin due to the amount of energy being forced out on them. They all screamed and roared, like beasts going out of control.

At that moment, Vegeta knew he was in big trouble. The tables have been turned. Not if he could manage to find a way to get his powers back. Even so, he still acted as cocky and arrogant to cover up what he realized. Soon, he was getting pummeled by the enemies. Tried as he might to defend himself, their strength combined were too much against his.

Bulma watched heartrendingly at the barbarous scene occuring before her watery eyes. There was the feared Crown Prince of all Saiyans, the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds, one of the most powerful and ruthless beings the universe had ever known, getting pummeled by weaker men who supposedly had strength nowhere his. She could not understand why he was letting himself be beaten violently this way and not retaliate. He's not even defending himself. It couldn't just because he's lost his powers. She believed he could defend himself and defeat these people with just his strength alone.

"Why?" Bulma cried, asking the unknown man behind her who has not let her go. His sword still dangerously pointing at her throat. "W-Why are you doing this to him?!"

"Why do you cry for him? Aren't you one who also wished for him to suffer? After all, we shared the same fate of having our home planet destroyed by him." The man responded. "All of us in our group have the same grudge against him as you do. He was the sole reason why we suffered loss and grief. Look at him suffer, don't you feel satisfied at seeing him being punished by us?"

Bulma couldn't help herself but to somehow, understand the men's reasons for doing this violent thing. After all, she initially planned with doing the same against Vegeta if she was given the oppurtunity. However, seeing it happen before her very eyes felt quite different than she expected. It felt unfair to her seeing him unable to fight back. He was completely helpless. Why does she pity him when he did the same to countless of helpless innocents? Why does her heart break for him?

_Why?_

"He was only proud and lofty just because he has the power that could destroy anything he wanted. Without that, he is helpless and weak. Now he knows how it feels being beaten up, unable to fight back because someone important's life is on the line." Her hostage taker continued.

_No…_

_No…_

_This isn't right._

A tiny voice in Bulma's head cried out. Her tears flowed endlessly like a waterfall as the prince fell into the floor, completely bloody and terribly injured. Deep crimson blood streamed from his head down to his face. His body ached and shook due to the pain of his injuries. However, despite all of those damage, Vegeta still struggled to get up. The powered up men who somehow became beast-like stepped back in awe and disbelief at the display of fortitude.

_What is this guy made of?_

"How do you feel now? Aren't you the strongest and the most powerful among your kind? Does it anger you being unable to fight back? Does it hurt your precious pride? Don't you want to retaliate? Don't you want to kill us?" baited the undetermined mastermind.

Normally, Vegeta would take the bait and explode in a murderous rampage at those offensive mockery of his pride. Yes, he did feel indignant at the blatant insult but he restrained himself from being aggressive. Not yet. Instead, Vegeta used the same trick against his enemies.

Panting out of pain, Vegeta glared at the leader, "Are you done?" he wheezed. He squinted momentarily as blood streamed over his right eye. "Is that the best you can do? Maybe you would like to take a turn?" he offered with a cocky smirk, hoping the guy would buy his snare. "Unless you are too cowardly and too weak to do so."

_That did it._

The man went ballistic at that and he shove his hostage away to jump and strike the arrogant brat with the deadly edge of his sword, hoping to cut his head off. Bulma rolled on the floor not far away, yelping in pain.

As if it was happening in a sluggish motion, Vegeta raised his left hand to grasp at the blade.

_Shhhk!_

_What?!_

Blood gushed from Vegeta's left palm, into his forearm and dripped silently on the floor as the enemy struggled to shove his sword down in an attempt to amputate the Saiyan's arm. But despite it, the prince's strength was inconceivable. Where is he getting this?!

Vegeta's smile widened as he said, "Got you!"

It was already too late when the enemy realized his mistake, Vegeta released a powerful, high kick that broke his jaw and causing him to choke his crushed teeth. Whirling around, the prince hurled the sword into the air. It reeled upwards just as its owner dropped cold on the floor. Vegeta raised his right hand to catch the sword on its handle, and he sprang forward to charge, using the other nineteen men's shock as an advantage.

Snapping out of their surprise, a furious battle started. Bulma watched at the gory fight in utmost terror. Despite being badly injured and powerless, Vegeta was winning. His enemies' burly physiques were huge disadvantages against someone leaner and smaller. Plus, that the prince already figured out their weakness due to that abrupt and forced power up. It started to drain them in time, while the prince of the Saiyans summoned his remaining strength like an adrenaline rush throughout his body. Vegeta moved so fast as he slashed his sword against them until he was able to get his hands on his pair of katana, the same things he used in his Sword dance performance. These two swords were the finest in the entire universe, made from the hardest metal, with the sharpest and deadliest blades anyone could ever imagine. He started to whirl the three swords expertly and mercilessly at his opponents. It was graceful yet ruthless at the same time.

Blood splattered on the floor and the walls, as the nineteen men fell along with their leader in a puddle of their deep red bodily fluids. Vegeta stood at the center of the dying bodies, panting and feeling the adrenaline rush fading into fatigue. He collapsed on the ground out of exhaustion, but Bulma was able to catch him on her arms.

Vegeta stared at her in wonder, she was crying for him.

_For him._

"Vegeta, are you… Are you alright?" she asked, sniffing like she was mourning for him.

"Silly woman, do I look alright to you?" he retorted in a weak voice, flinching in pain. "I lost… my powers. I think some of my ribs are broken too. But these are nothing. I will heal soon."

Bulma suddenly pushed him, "You jerk! How could you not fight back as soon as you can?! You can easily defeat them even without your powers! There are only twenty of them!"

"Heh." Vegeta snorted weakly. "That is true. I wonder why."

And then his eyes drifted to close as blackness consumed his consciousness. At that same moment, Kakarot and Raditz arrived.

_They were late._

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Ten minutes earlier…

"What's the matter, Kakarot?" Chichi asked in concern. She noticed that he was anxious about something. He was observing the Crown Prince's palace with a discerning look.

"Something's not right." Kakarot responded.

"What do you mean?"

He turned to face her, "I'm sorry, Chichi. But we need to get out of here." Kakarot said as he grabbed Chichi's hand to teleport them to his home.

"What? Date's done already?" Bardock mumbled at his youngest son. Kakarot ignored his father's sarcasm to look for his older brother who was already sleeping.

"Raditz, wake up!" Kakarot shouted as he burst into his older brother's room. He picked up his scouter to call Broly. "Raditz!"

"Whaaaaaat?!" Raditz complained, still half asleep.

"Broly, can you hear me?" Kakarot was saying on the scouter but he could not contact the cool headed General. He cursed to himself as he turned to his still half asleep big brother.

"Raditz, get up! Something's going on in the Crown Prince's Palace!"

That jolted Raditz out of bed. "W-What did you say?! Where's Nappa? And the palace guards?!"

"Now, now. What's going on, brat?" Bardock demanded as he came in to the door.

"I have no idea. It's suspicious that it's unusually quiet there. Someone must have slipped a sleeping gas at the guards or some kind of ki poison. We have to hurry!" Kakarot answered quickly.

When Raditz put on his battle gear and grabbed his brother's arm, Kakarot raised his two fingers on the center of his forehead and immediately realized he cannot sense someone's ki within the Royal Palace. Not even the royal family's. _(This happened before Bulma was taken to Prince Vegeta as a hostage)._ He hissed as he realized his mistake. How could he not notice it earlier?

"What now?!" Raditz snapped.

"I can't sense anyone within the Palace. We have to fly!" Kakarot said to his brother as he walked out of Raditz's bedroom. He passed by his girlfriend and approached her. "I'm sorry, Chichi. I have to go. It's an emergency. Please stay here for a while. It's dangerous out there." he told her as he grabbed her arm and stared into her eyes. "Let's postpone our date, okay?"

"…"

"I have to hurry. I need an answer now. Is it a yes or a no?"

It took Chichi about five seconds to answer, "Y-Yes."

Kakarot smiled back at her, a childish yet hopeful grin of a naive man falling in love. "You gave me your word." he reminded her. He turned to get out of his house as he leapt into the sky, blasting off towards the palace. Raditz followed behind him.

They arrived at the palace in less than ten seconds but before they could land, several masked men appeared to block their path. They were about hundreds of them, ready to attack them anytime.

There was indeed a rebel attack in the Crown Prince's palace!

They tried to evade the men by blasting through the roof but before they could do that, the rebels tossed something that looked like a small red capsule at them which exploded into a poisonous, green smoke. As soon as that happened, they plummeted into the ground, their Saiyan powers being sapped from their grasps.

Wondering what just happened to them in horror, they stared at the mysterious men with rage filled expressions.

"I can't feel my ki!" Kakarot cried out.

"They've poisoned us!" Raditz shouted. "Those damn cowards!" he roared.

"We have to fight with our raw strength!" Kakarot suggested.

They struggled to get up and forced their powerless bodies to pose into their fighting stances, their muscles and poise as taut as possible. They were completelt surrounded by hundreds of those traitorous men with ill intent, who became powered up by some type of power potion.

Their battle took them nearly eight minutes to finish. They failed to realize it was only a ploy to distract them from rescuing the Saiyan Crown Prince. Once they were able to defeat the rebels, they immediately dashed inside the Crown Prince's palace, only to find Prince Vegeta unconscious and disturbingly wounded in the arms of a crying blue haired alien slave.

_They're late._

They didn't dare to speak to Bulma as they immediately tended to Prince Vegeta and hurriedly took him to the royal medical bay for Doctor Malaka to tend to. She was ignored and left alone inside the Crown Prince's private quarters, with those dying bodies of the rebels.

Vegeta became conscious just as they were about to put him in the medical tank. He ordered Kakarot to take Bulma out of his quarters before his father or the council finds her. He commanded Raditz to tell his father that he will personally deal with the rebels who did this to him.

When the news reached the King, he was terribly displeased. What were the palace guards and the Crown Prince's Generals been doing? How could they fail to protect the heir to the throne? How did the strongest Saiyan became like that? He commanded the Prime Minister, the Minister of Justice, and his men to investigate.

They found the palace workers, guards and even the Crown Prince's attendant, had been thrown into a pit not far away. They have been unconscious and enervated the entire time. They were all taken by the king's guards for interrogation.

Nappa pleaded an honorable death to the king as punishment at his failure to protect the heir to the throne. Even the other guards pleaded the same thing but the king decided to have the prince punish them with death himself, along with the rebels just as he wished.

With both the king and the Crown Prince in bad conditions, Paragus thought he could temporarily take over the throne. But King Vegeta forced himself to summon another emergency meeting that late night to investigate what just happened.

They found out about some sort of technology placed within the Crown Prince's palace that could mask energies by emitting some sort of invisible barrier, the reason why Kakarot couldn't sense anyone's ki to teleport back. The Crown Prince's Palace was cleared by the time the rebels slipped the poison to weaken the guards or anyone nearby. It was a mystery as to how no one outside the Crown Prince's quarters didn't seem to notice the attack.

Some surviving rebels who were caught in the Crown Prince's Palace were presented before the King to be interrogated. They would like to know who was behind the attack. It took them more than an hour of torturing the rebels until one of them finally admitted…

"There's one of us inside the royal palace!"

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Bulma wandered around the path back to her home with Kakarot later. He was able to get her out of the scene before the guards could arrest her with the rebels as per Prince Vegeta's order. He planned to take her back to her home.

"Is he going to be alright?" she wondered with a sullen look.

"Are you worried about him?" Kakarot asked. "You don't have to. He's a tough guy, he'll survive. He had worse than that, you know."

"What took you so long to arrive?! Aren't you supposed to be his protectors?! We could have died in there!" Bulma demanded, feeling angry at their late arrival to save them.

"We're supposed to be off duty when it happened. But when we arrived, the palace was surrounded. They also slipped us some poison that affects our ki and rendered us powerless. They were tough opponents, especially when they took something that seemed to multiply their strength through the roof. It was dirty, I know. But we let our guards down. It took Raditz and I all we had to defeat them."

"They used the same trick on you?"

"Yeah." Kakarot responded, shrugging off his shoulders with a look of grimace. "What I was wondering about is how Vegeta ended up in that state. Even if he lost his ability to manipulate ki, he couldn't have been badly beaten like that. We were trained to adapt to such situations in case we are sapped of our powers, we could still defend ourselves."

Bulma's steps halted as she answered in a soft voice, "It was because of me." Kakarot also stopped from walking as he turned his head in her direction, completely startled by her words. "He restrained himself from attacking knowing that my life was in danger."

"Really?"

She nodded grimly. Kakarot could not believe the words heard from the woman. Prince Vegeta held back to protect her? That's unbelievable! Considering how proud and arrogant the Saiyan Prince was about his immense power and ruthless reputation, he was never the type of person to restrain himself in a fight just because someone's life was on the line. Most especially when he has no problem with eliminating his adversaries. This was the first time that has ever happened.

Kakarot realized that Bulma truly became a person the prince cherished the most. He loves her so much that he was willing to throw away his pride in order to protect her. He wondered if Bulma realized it by now.

He grinned at what he just learned. Vegeta was changing because of her. For her.

"Well, that's a first time." he smiled. He couldn't help but respect Bulma for that. She is indeed an amazing woman full of surprises. Out of all people, she was able to change the Prince of all Saiyans that drastically. It's like she has him wrapped around her fingers. How could a woman like her able to do that easily?

"Yes." Bulma agreed softly.

They made it back to Bulma's home as they continued walking in silence and parted from there. After Kakarot left, Bulma went straight to her room, her heart and thoughts filled with thoughts about Vegeta after his actions tonight. She couldn't help but realized that she still cared for him. She was worried for his well-being.

She was wrong to think that she could ever forget him, because it would be very hard to do so. Their lives and their fates had been tied together by a mysterious, wonderful yet bittersweet emotion so it won't just break loose and seperate. It was their relationship and feelings for one another that made them unable to forget each other.

_What was she going to do now?_

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Bulma was having a nightmare…

She was dreaming of what just occurred, that terrifying moment of masked men infiltrating the Crown Prince's Palace. They took her a hostage when they pulled her into the trees as she walked towards her sleeping quarters after she said her goodbye to Prince Vegeta. She remembered the sheer terror she felt during that time. They presented her before the prince. She recalled of the frightening blood shed that occurred right before her eyes as they walloped the powerless and restrained Saiyan. She saw that Vegeta was dying on her at the moment she caught him on her arms.

"Silly woman, stop crying. Are you that guilty because I'm about to die because of you?" That was what he told her.

She was weeping for him. She shook her head to deny what he's accusing of her.

"No… No… Please don't go. I don't want you to die!"

"Liar! Didn't you want me to die already after all I did to you? You told me I was a monster, you would have thought I deserved this."

"No. No, I don't!"

And then he slumped on her lap. He didn't move or speak after that. He just stared at her with the blank eyes of a dead person. She couldn't help but notice the small tint of hatred and bitterness on those dark orbs. It was directed towards her.

"Vegeta! Wake up! Don't do this to me! Don't die on me, you jerk!" she cried out as she shook him, hoping he was joking around her and just rise up.

But he didn't.

"Nooooo!"

Bulma jolted from her bed the following morning. It surprised her mother that she whirled in shock. Panting and teary eyed, Bulma looked around, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Where's Vegeta? How is he?

"Are you alright, Bulma-chan?" asked her anxious mother as she offered her a glass of water. Bulma willingly took it and then quickly rose out of bed.

"I have to go back to the palace." Bulma told her mother anxiously. She quickly took her bath towel and ran towards the shower.

Bulma recalled her dream, and her heart broke at what it might be telling her. She couldn't help her tears for she feared that Vegeta would be dying anytime. It was good that the water had wiped them away so she could think it just came from the shower but her eyes felt like stinging. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She should stop crying. It was just a dream. Kakarot was right, Vegeta is a tough guy. He will survive.

And yet she couldn't help herself to worry for his well-being so she decided to check on him.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

When she arrived in the palace, she noticed that King Vegeta just came out from the Crown Prince's quarters. She immediately put her head down in fake respect but she was surprised to perceive that the king was looking in her direction. Was he glaring daggers at her? Does he know she was the reason his son was put into that state? She thought he was being suspicious at her presence. Bulma felt queasy so long as the King stayed in there. 

It felt like an entire millenium had already passed by when the King finally walked past her. When the royal man was nowhere to be seen, Bulma felt quite relieved. She slowly and quietly walked inside the Crown Prince's palace, and found Broly standing silently in the corner of the prince's bedroom with his usual neutral expression.

"Hi," she greeted when she was finally standing on his left side. Broly turned his head to her but didn't speak.

"Uhmmm…" Bulma murmured to herself, feeling uncomfortable about asking him. "…Do you have any word… How is he?"

Broly's expression changed a little. He turned melancholic and guilty. That made Bulma's heart pound faster. "Go and see for yourself." he said with a low, unemotional tone as titled his head towards the door behind the blue haired girl.

The way he answered only made her nervousness grow and she reluctantly turned towards the door he pointed at her. With shaking hands, she slid it open to find Kakarot and Raditz staring at her with eyes filled with sadness and regret.

Gasping, she slowly turned her sights towards the lavished bed where the prince lay cold. She couldn't see him because he was enshrouded in a royal blue blanket with a majestic bouquet of _Diose Bejita_ lying over it.

That image hit her heart like a bullet of a shotgun piercing through her chest and making it explode with various yet painful emotions she was holding back for so long. Shaking with regret and loss, she gradually stepped towards the bed, her tears falling like rain.

"He gave up his pride and his life for you. Until his last breath, all he could ever think was you. He truly loved you so much and yet, you could not forgive him…" Raditz told her bitterly. "We lost our Crown Prince, the strongest of our kind and our best friend, all because of a pathetic lowly girl like yourself. You should be grateful that someone like him risked his life to save you. I hope you're happy now that he's finally dead."

Raditz rose from his seat and angrily walked out. Bulma flinched at the sound of his stomping and the loud bang of the sliding door. Kakarot only stared at her, looking like he pitied her.

Bulma turned to the bed, to stare at the dead prince under that blanket. "No…" she whimpered as she finally approached the bed. It was so big that she could only sit on the edge and mourn for the man she truly loved. "Please, please… You can't do this to me, you jerk! No… Vegeta!" she whined.

Broly entered to find Bulma whining on the bed, Raditz was glaring at her from behind him.

"I'm sorry. This wouldn't happen if only I was able to answer your call." Broly muttered in a timid tone, making a sour look.

"Come on! We all know Vegeta could defend himself! He restrained himself because of her! It's her fault, not ours!" Raditz pressed.

"Guys, it's too late for regrets now. Vegeta decided it himself not to fight back for her sake. Bulma is out of the question." Kakarot said.

"Still, if she wasn't there, he wouldn't have to control his instincts! He could have saved himself!"

It was being too noisy around there with their bickering but Bulma didn't care. She just focused her attention to her regret of losing the man she truly loved but couldn't love. She just wished they could have met in another circumstance, where there are no unforgivable sins and forbidden love, where they could freely do whatever they want.

She wept noisily as her heart broke to millions of tiny pieces, recalling memories they shared together she wished she'd rather forget. Her emotions roared through her whining like a volcano erupting after sleeping for hundreds of years.

"What are you being so noisy about?! Can't you see that I'm sleeping here?!"

…

…

…

…

…

_Eh?_

The room fell silent at that annoyed complain coming from under the covers. Bulma stared at it in shock, her body frozen on the edge of the bed.

A hand from under the covers pulled the blanket off his displeased and grumpy looking face. He glared back at her, glowering at her as if she was his mortal enemy for thousands of years. He really did just woke up.

"And what the fuck is that dirty looking face?! Don't you show yourself to me looking like a damn banshee or I would blast you to the next dimension without ever recognizing you!"

Vegeta just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, looking like the angriest, most bitter and most dangerous person the universe had ever seen. Bulma just stared back at him with wide, disbelieving eyes, unable to speak or move. H-he was alive?

The three Generals broke out into a fit of hilarious laughter, making fun of Bulma's reactions earlier. Finally realizing what just happened, Bulma leapt into the bed and started to choke on the newly awakened prince.

"Why you little jerk?!" she indignantly yelled at him as she shook him as violently as she could manage. "How dare you make fun of me?! Do you think you can joke around about all the things in the world?! Huh? HUH?!"

"W-What the fuck are you saying?! Let me go before I throw you away into the trash where you belong!" Vegeta snapped back at her.

"Who are you calling a trash, you garbage bag?!"

"Stop barking at me! I have no idea!"

"Stop being such an ass!"

Kakarot, Raditz and Broly were laughing at their quarrel. Vegeta pushed Bulma down into the bed so he could dominate her by being on top of her. He put her hands above her to restrain them from attacking him.

Bulma realized that she was in a dangerous situation. He was on top of her, completely dominating her with his unbelievable strength. She could see that he was shirtless, and was awed by the wonderful shape of his chiselled chest and stony abdominal muscles. She snapped herself from having erotic thoughts about his beautiful body and screamed, "What are you doing?! Let me go, you jerk!"

"I will let you go if you stop screaming like a banshee!"

"Heeeey! Excuse us, your highness but we're here!" howled Raditz teasingly.

Vegeta turned his malevolent gaze at him and the three immediately stepped back.

"What have you done now?" Vegeta demanded in an imperial tone. He sounded like he was ready to kill them all at once.

"It was only a joke, your highness. We wanted to see how she would react to your death." Raditz replied as fast as he could.

"How could you think I would die as easily as that?!" The infuriated prince roared.

"It was a joke! A joke!" Raditz defended.

"Get out of my sight before I make a _joke_ about sending you three to the next dimension!"

"Apologies, your highness." Kakarot bowed apologetically, seeing the displease on their prince's expression. "Should we do as you commanded us earlier?"

"Go away!"

"…Yes, your highness." The three gulped in unison as they began to step out of the perilous territory.

"Enjoooooy…" Raditz winked at them, teasing them once again.

Vegeta pulled away from Bulma, ripped a part of his canopy and hurled it violently towards his best friend's head. "SHUT UP!" he roared.

"Ouch!" Raditz pouted as he rubbed at his head where that thing hit him. He found the infamous ominous death glare from those evil eyes of the Legendary Destroyer and he raised a hand, doing a peace sign. "Okay. Okay. I understand."

The door slid close, leaving the completely pissed off Saiyan Crown Prince with the woman he risked his pride to save.

Outside Vegeta's personal quarters, Kakarot and Raditz giggled quietly to themselves as Broly picked the Crown Prince's order from his pocket. They opened the letter and read about the prince's punishment for all rebels that attacked his quarters, the exact amount and description of all the hits he received from them. Below that was a word balloon and a cute, angry chibi doodle of Vegeta himself, the words on the balloon said,

" _Give each of them the same punishment multiplied by 9001 times. I don't care if they can survive it or not. And about the leader of their group, leave him to me."_

There was a sketch of the leader's face included, the man who took Bulma as his hostage.

The three Generals stared at the letter for a moment before the two brothers broke into a fit of laughter, amazed at their Crown Prince's childishness.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

An awkward silence fell in between Vegeta and Bulma inside the prince's room. Neither talked to each other for about a minute or two. Bulma just stared at him quietly, taking note of his handsome and majestic features. It made her heart pound and her face blush going through his perfectly toned muscles.

"Would you stop staring at me like that?!" Vegeta ordered her, annoyed.

"Idiot, how am I staring at you? I'm not!" Bulma mumbled, looking away. The truth is, she couldn't take her eyes off his beautiful body. She couldn't help but to admit he was indeed a beautiful man. He's indeed muscular, even though he was lean and short in height.

Vegeta gave her an impish smirk as he responded, "… Like… You can't take your eyes off me."

Bulma rolled her eyes at such conceitedness. "Tch! Please! I'm NOT staring!" she snorted.

"Hmph!" he snorted back, not buying the pathetic excuse. "So what are you doing in here?"

She stared at him angrily, tears threatening to fall once more. Her lips quivered as she fought back her emotions but failed to do so. Vegeta saw her pain and pulled her into a back hug. His muscular, strong arms wrapped around her gently as he put his chin over her left shoulder.

"Cease your tears, stupid woman." he whispered in her ear. "Can't you see that I'm fine?"

"How could you do this to me, you jerk?! Don't you know how worried I was?! Idiot!" she yelled at him. "I was really scared. I thought you were going to die. I thought you were already dead when I came in here!"

"Tch! You're the idiotic one in here, woman! I don't die that easily. Those bastards are weaklings, after all." Vegeta remarked with a smug smirk. "I told you not to be afraid. So long as I can breathe, you don't have to fear about anything."

"Then why didn't you fight back?! There are only twenty of them! And they say you are the strongest and most powerful of your kind - "

"- Because if I did, I won't be able to save you." he cut her off with a shocking answer. Bulma pulled away from his arms and stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. Now, those words came from his own mouth. "I am the Crown Prince of all Saiyans. I could destroy entire galaxies and any world I wish to rid of and kill anyone with just one thought alone. Disposing of those bastards would be too easy for me. Even if I lost my powers, my own physical strength is more than enough for me to destroy them. You have no idea how mad I was at their trickery. I wanted to murder them in the most brutal way I could think of so badly. But I knew that once I do that, once I give in to my rage and bloodlust, I would lose control of myself. I would lose you, too. What I could do and become when I go into a berserk rage is something I tried to keep under control. So I restrained myself, held back my anger and my pride, because all I wanted to do was to protect you. I could not do anything while your life was in danger, so I played along with them. It took me a matter of time before that fool bought my taunts and let you go, that was the cue I was waiting for. Once I'm assured that you are free of him, that's when I finally unleashed my wrath. But I didn't want to finish them off so easily, it would be too boring. That is why I left them alive…"

And then his voice turned darker, as his eyes darkened with his vengeful wrath.

"I won't let them get away from what they did. They must pay dearly for it."

Bulma saw the rage and bitterness in his dark eyes as he spat those last words back. She realized the reason why everyone else feared incurring his anger so much, he was ready to unleash a gruesome punishment to those who offend him. He was especially dangerous when he becomes furious.

"I'm afraid of what you might do to them when you start punishing them." Bulma said. 

"Don't concern yourself with it. They put themselves into this mess. I'll make sure to make them suffer greatly before I send them to Rushifa."

Bulma raised a hand and put it on his shoulder as if she was trying to hold him back and calm him down. His irate eyes turned to hers. Finding those warm and wonderful cerulean round eyes staring back at him soothed his boiling ire and he relaxed. 

"Why did you still do it? After we agreed to part ways and forget each other, why?" Bulma asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Vegeta replied. "You told me to forget you because you can't forgive me for what I did. I let you go because I thought I could forget you easily. But then I realized I was wrong to let you go. The more you avoid me, the more I want you to be mine. I just cannot forget you. Your existence has turned into something I became so obsessed with. I tried telling myself I didn't care but when I saw you being taken by those bastards, I realized that I may still lose you if I let you go. That's when I decided… That I will not deny it any longer and stop lying to myself anymore. That I will fight back! That I will fight for you. I know I'm very selfish but you are going to be mine. I will not allow anyone or anything to take you away from me. No matter how forbidden these feelings are for me, I swear I will not lose you again, no matter what!"

_You are my dearest._

"Unless, of course, if you go against me." he continued, muttering.

"Vegeta…" Bulma gave him a small, bashful smile as she looked at him warmly. Her voice soft like silk. "I know. You are a great man. A strong and powerful warrior. And yes, you really are. But you are also a very dangerous man. You are hot tempered, violent and very impatient. Usually angry and childish. Your ruthless reputation alone speaks volumes at how perilous you are. I won't deny that I hate it, because I am afraid of what you can do or of what you can become. And I hate it even more because everytime I look into your eyes, I get drawn to you even more. Please give me time to decide. I need to think about it, to get rid of the fear and hesitation."

"You are afraid of me?" he muttered in surprise.

"I don't fear you. At least, not entirely. It's your reputation I was afraid about. Not after what just happened. I needed to think if I could really become your lover. It's dangerous to be with you. Even if you say you can protect me, I'm having doubts because I feel worried and guilty about you risking your life and your pride to protect me. What I fear is what we are going to face - ."

All of a sudden, he pulled her into a kiss, which surprised her, quickly took her breath away and cut her words off. He gently ran his fingers through her short, blue hair as he deepened the kiss a little longer. Bulma closed her eyes, letting him do that. Enjoying the taste of his lips pressing into hers with such passionate and warm feelings. She raised her hand to touch his forearm, willing him to do more. His other hand went to her hips, running his palm over those slender curves covered by her dress.

He pushed her into the bed until her back was resting on the mattress, deepening the kiss further. He let go of her hips as he held her head in between his hands. His tongue playfully fought with hers inside her mouth. Bulma moaned in pleasure as she ran her fingers over the soft strands of his spiky hair. It feels so... 

_So good..._

She wanted more... 

Not long after that, Bulma snapped out of those erotic feelings, having realized how improper these actions were and she pushed herself away from him, parting their lips from that kiss. Shock was evident on her blushing face. Just what the hell was she thinking?! 

"W-What are you doing?!" Bulma gasped, gazing into his mesmerizing eyes. Her cheeks blushing about what he did. She had to admit though, he was a good kisser. Plus, he looks so damn sexy right now. 

Vegeta's lips crooked upwards to give her a wide mischievous smirk, "Shutting you up in a sexy way."

Bulma blushed even more at those words. Being kissed by a dangerous, shirtless man with a body to die for is indeed _sexy._ Or perhaps, that was an understatement.

She giggled, "You got me."

Vegeta pulled himself off of her, looking quite disappointed at the interruption. "You got away so many times with talking shit about me, thinking so many offending things about me, punching me, choking me, trying to beat me, attempting to kill me, angering me and biting me. You also put my life in grave danger. I think it is time for me to punish you."

And then he let out a cruel smile. Bulma moved back in trepidation at the way he looked at her. He leaned his face an inch away from hers to glare at her eye to eye, making Bulma bend back a little.

Just as she admitted him, Bulma gets drawn by the way his eyes gaze back at her. It felt like she was being absorbed into the black hole that swirled in his dark eyes. The gravity within it pulls her heart and soul into it against her own wish, making her completely at a loss of words whenever he does that kind of strange technique that completely bewitches her and makes her heart flutter inside her chest against her own wish.

"Fine, I'll give you time to think about it." he said after a nearly a minute of silent glare match. He pulled away and gave her an impish smirk. It made her heart melt even more. "But I just want you to know that if you put your trust on me, everything is going to be fine. Don't take too long, my dearest." He pecked another kiss on her forehead. "That's a direct order."

Bulma gazed at him in question, confused as to what he just called her. "Your what? What did you just call me?"

He just grinned back at her impishly, just like the way he did when he was Sadara. "My puppy." He winked before he got up from his bed and started hopping around like some rabbit. His tail wagging happily behind him as if he was some dog. Bulma watched at him, giggling at how his tail wiggle that way. She noticed that his injuries have been fully healed and begin to wonder.

"Hey, are you alright now? What happened to your injuries?" she asked curiously.

"I heal pretty fast. Faster than any of my kind." he explained. "I told you those injuries are nothing." he snorted as he put on his blue long sleeved shirt.

"How about your powers? Did you manage to get it back as well?" 

"No, but I'm sure I'll get it back tonight."

"Huh? How?" Bulma wondered, unable to understand his answer.

He turned to face her and told her, "I forgot to tell you, don't come out tonight. Stay in your home until sunrise, do you understand?"

"Why?" she asked.

Vegeta let out a wide, evil smirk, excitement flashing in his dark eyes. "Because there will be a full moon tonight."

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Once Prince Vegeta appeared in the Royal Throne Room, the royal council were surprised to find him already fine. Just like what happened after he was beaten by the Galactic Emperor's soldiers. Words spread like fire about the condition he was in when Kakarot and Raditz brought him in the medical bay and they thought it would take a matter of time for him to recover since his ki was heavily affected by the ambush.

"What's with the look on your faces? You look like you've seen a ghost." he told the Ministers with sarcasm as he took a seat on the throne. "It looks like I have a lot to take care of today. Where should I begin with? Ah! Let's do it first come, first serve.

"First, I already figured out the truth about what happened to my father." he announced. "I directly asked the rebels themselves about the child and clearly, they have no idea what I was talking about, meaning she is not directly involved with them."

"But your highness, how can you be so sure that the child really isn't a rebel or a daughter of a rebel?" Kabu questioned.

"Because I know so!" The prince huffed.

There was a deafening silence in the throne room. The members of the royal council stared at each other.

"Your highness, it is improper of you to just base things according to what you just know so." Paragus said.

"Shut up! When I say it, I know it's the right thing! Don't tell me I'm wrong because I am always correct!"

The Ministers just shrugged at that nonsense. Vegeta ignored their reactions though.

"Nappa." the Crown Prince called out.

"Yes, your highness!" his attendant howled respectfully outside.

"Bring it in here." he ordered.

"Yes, your highness!"

Nappa entered the royal throne room with a tray full of food. He carefully put the tray in front of the Crown Prince and stepped back behind the throne.

"I spoke to my father earlier and ordered my chefs to replicate the same set of meal the king has eaten yesterday in order to prove to you the innocence of the child." he said.

"According to his Majesty, the food that poisoned him is the Kurashei soup, an appetizer that must be taken first out of all the food served. Kurashei are edible shoots with a sour taste. The extracts from the shoots would produce a highly acidic substance. This substance is known as rimetrephine. Though having a highly acidic nature, it is not capable of producing poison. The problem lies with this." He gently pointed at the silver colored bowl.

"What caused the poisonous effect is the combination of remetrephine to _shuogon_. The King's dinnerware is entirely made of _shuogon._ The reason why the taster isn't affected by the poison is because she tested the soup on a different cup."

"Being a Crown Prince, my chefs prepared these food on _shuogin_ plates, _shuogin_ is known to distinguish poisonous substances." he took the bowl and pour half of the contains into another silver colored bowl, raised his spoon to finish the entire soup on one of the bowls and showed the empty ones to the Ministers. "Nothing has changed, right?"

He picked a coin made of pure shuogon and tossed it inside the other bowl. After a minute, he pulled out the coin that clearly changed color from dark gold to a pale gold.

"The soup inside this bowl is now tainted with poison." he poured the contents into the bowl where he ate earlier and showed the now empty ones to the Ministers. The silver color of the bowl had faded, confirming that its previous contents was indeed poisonous. "Now, let's see who among you is brave enough to try this?" The Crown Prince offered the bowl with the soup, with a smile on his face to each and everyone inside the throne room.

Abruptly, his smile melted into a deep frown as he angrily hurled the bowl into the aisle. It broke to pieces in the puddle of that poisonous soup.

"Minister of Justice! Release Eschalotte at once!" The Crown Prince commanded in an imperious tone.

"But your highness!" protested Soi but was unable to say anything as the heir growled back indignantly.

"How dare you place your own kind into this modus?! I told you to investigate this matter as soon as possible and not to wait for me until I do it myself! What have you been doing the entire night before the attack in my quarters had occurred?! Relaxing despite a direct order?! Release Eschalotte at once! I've proven her innocence myself!"

"A rebel is within the palace grounds." Soi pressed. "That's what the rebels caught in your quarters confessed, your highness. We can't let the girl escape."

"Are you defying my direct order?!" The Crown Prince yelled. "The confessions of those fools who attacked me yesterday is a different matter I would deal later. Do as I say or do you wish to be punished for defying me!"

Soi stepped back fearfully, not wanting to be punished by the merciless prince. "N-No, your highness. I will do as you commanded me." he scampered out of the throne room.

Vegeta then turned to Nappa and commanded him, "Next, bring forth all the palace guards on duty on the Crown Prince's Palace at the time the rebels attacked my quarters."

Nappa gulped fearfully at the order and bowed down to his Crown Prince before he walked into the door to tell all the palace guards the heir requested. There were eighty palace guards who entered, looking down the aisle to avoid the displeased gaze of the one they failed to protect. Nappa stood in front of the soldiers with a solemn look.

The rest of the royal council waited, knowing that the Crown Prince would obliterate his subjects due to their unacceptable failure of protecting him.

"I know I always say that I could protect myself even without your help, but it doesn't mean that you would relax and neglect your duties. If that was the case, I wouldn't need you lingering around my quarters to keep watch." he told them. All eighty-one Saiyan soldiers cried out in unison, grovelling on the Crown Prince for his mercy despite knowing its useless.

"We accept full responsibities to our failure, your highness! You may punish us the way you want it."

Vegeta frowned at such request. It's good that his Elites are honorable enough to accept their wrongdoings and the punishment it comes with. He murmured to himself as thinks of a gruesome punishment he'll bestow upon these irresponsible weaklings. He carefully analyzed through what his father told him about the investigations earlier and decided.

"Very well, then." The Crown Prince said. "Starting tomorrow, all palace guards in my palace will begin training three hours before their duty. There are three shifts a day but I will personally train all of you three times a day within this month.

"Your failure to your duty isn't neglect but your lack of experience. You were not able to sense the danger first hand, this gave the rebels the time to throw in the sleeping gas into your posts. I won't allow such failure once again, especially when all of you are in the Elite Class! I will teach you everything I know to enhance your battle senses and to improve your skills. I think you already know how harsh my training would be."

"We are graced by your mercy, your highness! It would be a great honor to be trained by you." the Elite Guards said.

"Tch! Go now before I change my mind. Nappa, stay in here."

The guards respectfully bowed down and silently stepped out while Nappa sauntered on the Crown Prince's left side.

"Now, as for the foolish rebels…" Vegeta let out a completely malevolent smile that chilled everyone's spine within the entire throne room. It was obvious that the cruel prince has something special for those who did him harm.

Especially to the man who harmed _his dearest._

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Finally, Eschalotte was free. The first one she saw once she was out of the cold prison was her savior, the Crown Prince. She dashed towards him and immediately dropped down on the ground on her knees as if she was praising him.

"Your highness! How could I ever thank you enough for showing me your mercy?" she cried out.

"Don't worry about it, girl." Vegeta said. "It took me a long time to prove myself right to free you. For that, I apologize for the fear you felt for your life. You are free to go now. I hope to see you again somewhere. Be a good girl. Take care of your father. I will do as you wish of me back in the lantern festival."

The girl raised her head, gasping, "You still remember that, your highness?"

The prince nodded at her and smiled. "Of course."

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Bulma rolled on her bed for she doesn't know how many times already, thinking about her prince, his heart-pounding words to her and how he's saved her a lot of times. Perhaps, after what happened yesterday, her opinion of him has changed. She could not deny that she still have those feelings she had for him back when she knew nothing about his true identity, what doubted her feelings for the man was indeed his darkest side. But he showed her his better side a lot of times even after they had agreed to seperate their ways.

Just like him being Sadara, Vegeta caught her heart once again after that heroic act. He was still being playful and warm towards her, just as him disguising as Sadara. And told her that he won't lie to himself any longer. Perhaps, what he showed her was indeed his honest and sincere emotions, especially when he threw away his pride into telling her that. He told her to trust him this time, just as she did Sadara. Her hatred of what he did is beyond the past, something to let go now, perhaps. What matters most is that she'd seen him change.

Were her feelings for him returning? Can she finally accept him entirely for what he is? Can she finally love him?

Bulma rolled on her bed once again to face the other side of her room, snuggling into the pillows and smiled to herself.

Maybe it won't be bad to give him a second chance.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Vegeta paced around his quarters, looking like he was being impatient with waiting for someone. Raditz, Kakarot and Broly sat on the cushion seats not far behind him. To them, the prince was like a hungry predator impatiently waiting for something to eat.

"What's the matter, your highness?" Kakarot asked.

"Are you being impatient with waiting to get your powers back tonight when the full moon rises?" Raditz chuckled.

"We three are suffering the same fate." Kakarot muttered. "Good thing we still have Broly in here, right? You would protect us, right? Broly?"

"I have no obligation to you." Broly answered Kakarot with cold and cruel words, glaring at him.

"Aww, come on!" Kakarot laughed at such heartless response.

"Goodness! What's taking her so long to decide!" Vegeta shouted indignantly as he stomped his feet on the floor.

The three Generals looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders with a pout, knowing this is about Bulma again.

"Should I answer that question, your highness?" Raditz cleared his throat. The prince turned his head towards him, a deathly glare causing him to shrink back in fear.

"What do you know?" Vegeta asked him with a threatening gaze and voice.

**~=-o-O-o-=~**

Raditz laid out a doodle of a lateral image of a head and a brain on the wall. The brain is divided into three equal parts.

"And what the fuck is that?!" Vegeta demanded in a scary tone.

"It is a picture of Bulma's mind, your highness." Raditz responded.

"Tch! What an ugly picture." the royal Saiyan commented with a bitter face.

"I'm sorry for being not so artistic as you." Raditz mumbled.

" _Grrrrr..!"_

Raditz mechanically turned his back with a pale face at the bloodthirsty stare the tempestuous heir to the throne was giving him.

"A-Anyways, Bulma's feelings are equally divided into each of her family members. Her father who was very proud of her, her mother whom she adores for preparing her sumptuous food and her older sister who loved sharing good stories for her. Since she's been seperated from them for almost thirteen years, it is only obvious that her feelings are focused about them. She longed for them and she is trying to make up for the time they lost because of the tragedy."

"Hmm? Still such an ugly drawing." Vegeta commented. "Wait, what is that small dot over there?"

The prince noticed the very small dot below the brain.

"Oh, it's you, your highness." Raditz replied curtly and too straighforwardly.

…

…

…

_Booom!_

Like an eruption of a furious volcano, Vegeta's ferocious temper exploded in an abrupt manner.

"What?!" Vegeta roared in frustration. "What the fuck are you talking about?! Are you saying that I, the Crown Prince of all Saiyans, is nothing but a mere dot at the back of Bulma's mind?!"

Raditz and Kakarot flinched at the way the Crown Prince reacted while Broly sighed, feeling as if his eardrums just burst at that shout.

"At least, she still thinks about you! Not after what you did to her! After all the lies you made her believe and the sufferings you made her go through, for seperating her from her family and destroying her home planet, it won't be that easy for her to just forget what you did and forgive you! It might be in the past, but it truly affected her entire life!" Raditz explained. "Other than that, your impatience, explosive temper and childishness add to the negative image of you in her mind -."

Raditz's continuous blabbering was halted by the Crown Prince's perilous killer look.

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled back as he violently hurled the study table that was in front of him towards Raditz's direction. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Get out of my sight, you useless imbecile! I don't want to see your ugly face! You think I've already forgiven you for that prank you three idiots did to make Bulma believe I was dead?!" Vegeta stomped his way to the nearest furniture he could find and effortlessly lifted an enormous, heavy-looking cabinet off the floor.

The long haired General raised his hand in surrender, seeing the prince was not done throwing furnitures at his direction. "Y-Your highness! I'm sorry! I'm just kidding! I'm sorry!"

"Shut up!" Vegeta was about to throw the cabinet but...

"Your highness, Zorn requests to speak with you."

Hearing Nappa on the door, the two bickering Saiyans muted their argument, Vegeta silently ordered Raditz to pull the drawing off the wall, the long haired General quickly crumpled the paper and put it inside his chestplate. Vegeta quietly put the cabinet down to its rightful place and silently sat back to his cushion seat.

Clearing his throat, Vegeta commanded. "Come in."

The door opened for the King's right hand man to enter. Zorn curtly bowed down before the Crown Prince while Raditz, Kakarot and Broly quietly stepped outside.

"Your highness," Zorn said. "The king has ordered for me to check on you after the assembly. He was worried that you have to deal with too many problems at once."

"Don't worry about it. I took care of the problem already. The rebels who attacked me were severely punished. They failed to give us anymore clues that would lead to their leader." the prince told him in his usual detached tone and stone cold expression. "As for the rebel in the palace, I will personally search for him and deal with him. He could be the one traitor who let these rebels in the palace grounds yesterday evening."

"Do you have any idea as to who this person is?" Zorn inquired.

"I ordered the search for him. I hope to receive some news later."

Zorn looked down, biting his lower lip. That caught Vegeta's eye and begins to get a little suspicious. He immediately sensed the King's right hand man's ki flicker.

"I heard of what happened to you. Are you sure you'll be alright tonight?" Zorn said.

"Yes." Vegeta answered, his tone dropping down a few more degrees.

"You did a good job dealing with the problem, your highness. But…"

The moment Zorn said those words, Vegeta knew he might have some idea who he was looking for.

"But what?" The heir to the throne asked, his cold, dark eyes cruelly pierced through Zorn like an icicle.

Zorn stared at the Crown Prince, noticing the chilling glare that made a shiver ran up his spine. He let out a deep breath as he said carefully, stuttering as he felt his body shiver due to terror. "W-What are you going to do if the traitor is someone very close to you?"

The prince's facial expression hardened even more, "What do you mean?" his tone even more intimidating than earlier.

"W-What if one of your Generals is the traitor you were looking for? Or perhaps, that woman named Bulma… What are you going to do?"

Vegeta's brows furrowed together at the question and started to become doubtful. Why is Zorn telling him this? Is he telling him that the rebel is amongst Raditz, Kakarot, Broly, Nappa and Bulma?

He went through the details of the clues given by the rebels once again in his mind. And then he realized that his father's right hand man might be correct after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Comment:* Hello, readers! It's been awhile! I have been into lots of fun activities these days like going to Anime Conventions and Book fairs, watching Korean Dramas and reading the books I bought from the book fair that's why it took me a long while to update once again. Well, finding motivation, the right words and scenes and free time to write to fill up a ten thousand or more chapter is hard to find. I hope you enjoyed this cheesy chapter as much as I enjoyed writing that part.
> 
> A Fan Art for this Chapter is made by my sweet friend, Stelita06/hannabellecter. 
> 
> Next episode, I hope we see Vegeta and Bulma finally together. How will they face the challenges set on their path?
> 
> The playlist for this chapter are:
> 
> "My Dearest" by Park Bogum (Love in the Moonlight OST)
> 
> "Always" by Yoon Mi-rae


	14. Episode 14: Under the Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Love Destined by the Moon and the Stars
> 
> Summary: A love letter exchange between Tarble and Gure set up the destined meeting of Saiyan Crown Prince Vegeta, who disguises himself as the Grim Reaper Sadara and a slave, Bulma who hates the prince who destroyed her home planet. Will they find a way to love each other despite their differences or will hate consume them?
> 
> Author's Notes: Hello guys! This is the fourteenth episode of "A Love Destined by the Moon and Stars" . This fanfiction was heavily inspired by TennyoElf's "Legend of the Bond" and the Korean Dramas "Moonlight Drawn by Clouds" (or "Love in the Moonlight"), and "Descendants of the Sun". Also, Vegeta's personality in this fanfic is based on his character from Dragon Ball Minus.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Author made this story as a fan fiction for fun purposes only. The author also disclaims ownership to the characters and elements in the story and credits the rightful owners. Characters and Elements are based on Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Minus by Akira Toriyama, and Dragon Ball SD by Oishi Naho, credits go to Bird Studio/Shueisha/Fuji TV and Toei Animation.

 

* * *

_On nights when the wind blows I softly close my eyes_

_It_ _feels like you are right next to me_

_Wordlessly, I follow you and walk_

_Although every day, I can't even approach you step by step_

_The moonlight is setting,_

_A black moon is setting in my heart_

_It resembles me, who can't say anything_

_If I long for it so much and call out and call out_

_It's a memory that became blackened ash_

_A cold darkness is falling down_

_A small star is rising_

_I call out to you several times a day but_

_Why can't I hear an answer?_

_When I approach you step by step, you get further_

_The moonlight is setting,_

_A black moon is setting in my heart_

_It resembles me, who can't say anything_

_If I long for it so much and call out and call out_

_It's a memory that became blackened ash_

_My foolish trust just gets bigger_

_I hate my increasing expectations_

_I hate my splitting heart_

_Help me, help me_

_Help this heart that is only filled with unhappiness_

_The moonlight is setting,_

_A black moon is setting in my heart_

_It resembles me, who can't say anything_

_If I long for it so much and call out and call out_

_It's a memory that became blackened ash_

_The moonlight is setting,_

_A black moon is setting in my heart I_

_t resembles you, who I long for so much_

_If I long for it so much and call out and call out_

_It's a memory that became blackened ash_

_It becomes blackened tears that are falling_

_~The Moonlight is Setting (Heora)_

_[The Moon that Embraces the Sun OST]_

* * *

**Episode 14**

**Under the Moonlight**

* * *

Vegeta remained in his place as he sat quietly in his cushion seat on the floor of his private quarters. A frown etched deep in his hardened expression as he reminisced his conversation with his father's right hand man earlier that day.

" _You did a good job dealing with the problem, your highness. But…"_

_The moment Zorn said those words, Vegeta knew he might have some idea who he was looking for._

_"But what?" The heir to the throne asked, his cold, dark eyes cruelly pierced through Zorn like an icicle._

_Zorn stared at the Crown Prince, noticing the chilling glare that made a shiver ran up his spine. He let out a deep breath as he said carefully, stuttering as he felt his body shiver due to terror. "W-What are you going to do if the traitor is someone very close to you?"_

_The prince's facial expression hardened even more, "What do you mean?" his tone even more intimidating than earlier._

" _W-What if one of your Generals is the traitor you were looking for? Or perhaps, that woman named Bulma… What are you going to do?"_

_Vegeta's brows furrowed together at the question and started to become doubtful. Why is Zorn telling him this? Is he telling him that the rebel is amongst Raditz, Kakarot, Broly, Nappa and Bulma?_

_He went through the details of the clues given by the rebels once again in his mind. And then he realized that his father's right hand man might be correct after all._

He refused to consider it true but why does his intuition say it might be? The rebels showed up after he returned Bulma to her family, the first lot of rebels, they caught during the banquet said that this certain scientist who seemed to be the leader of this rebel group, planned a rebellion against the Saiyans once their _savior_ has _returned._ He knows that Bulma's father is a scientist and an inventor, could it be possible that the Briefs were betraying him after the kindness he tried to show them? It is possible because of what he did in the past. Despite showing them mercy, it doesn't alter the fact that he destroyed their homeworld, killed their kind and separated them from Bulma for years. He also caused them to live in fear for their lives and forced them to hide all these years. Were they truly planning a revolt against the Saiyans all this time?

Last night, Bulma bid her goodbyes to him. It is possible that she opened the gates in order for the second mass of rebels to infiltrate the palace, and bought them time to attack his palace guards while she spoke to him. Once he came back to his palace to write his commands about her resignation, Bulma could have met with the rebels to act like she was taken hostage by them.

_But…_

Vegeta shook his head irritably, gritting his teeth in anger. "Tch! Such ridiculous nonsense!" he called his thoughts with an annoyed expression.

Her concern and her tears were real. She has been afraid of her life. She shed her tears when she found him hurt and maybe dead. His ki senses told him that. Those were not the reaction of somebody involved in this rebellion would show him, unless Bulma is a great actress worthy of a prestigious award.

His father's words flashed in his mind, the speech he received telepathically from his sire back when he was talking about Eschalotte. _"Remember, you have to be ruthless in order to win. If you hold back and hesitate, it could become your downfall. Don't let foolish emotions drop your guard."_

What was he going to do if his suspicions were real? If Bulma and her family are indeed part of the insurgents? As Crown Prince, he has to eliminate them himself in order to protect his kingdom, will he be able to manage it? If he let them be, feigned ignorance despite knowing the truth, he will be accused of treason against his own people for letting the rebels live to do whatever they want. He will lose his status as the rightful heir to the Saiyan Royal Throne, the thing he's always been fighting for.

His father's words were true.

Nevertheless, he has to investigate them first. Without proper evidence that would prove the Briefs' connection with the rebels, he can't suspect them easily as his foes. Perhaps, he'll have to watch them closely.

_Especially, Bulma Briefs._

He recognized how dangerous she is ever since they were children. Her genius in technology was threatening enough that she might be able to make something to render the Saiyans powerless and destroy them all. Heck, that was the reason why he wiped out the humans and destroyed the Earth! Yet, despite knowing that fact, he has taken a liking to her menace. He always loved perilous situations, he viewed them as an exciting challenge for him. It's the same as him letting Broly live despite knowing the threat of the Prime Minister's son's ominous powers possibly surpassing his own one day and be used as something to dethrone or kill him. The same risk is what makes him drawn to Bulma even more. Possibly it was due to his cocky, mischievous and haughty attitude that he sees these kind of threats as something fun instead of something serious. And his father had always berated him for it, sees his pride as something foolish. Vegeta had always been confident in his abilities until… What happened yesterday night.

Was he fooled to let his guard down so he could be diluted into a helpless weakling? To be crushed like a worthless, low level insect?

He clenched his teeth together as he felt as if he was being pulled apart by his Saiyan pride and his love for the woman who did this to him.

~=o-O-o=~

The crimson skies gradually darkened into reddish blue and then deep violet as the fiery sun sank below the horizon, giving the stage of the sky to the two magnificent moons that ruled the night. The reddish one is a full moon while the other blue one is a gibbous, about to go into a full moon phase in a week or so.

Vegeta shivered as he felt the presence of the full moon through his Saiyan tail. There he was sitting alone in his dark room, still deep in his thoughts. The moonlight beamed behind him through an open window and he perceived his tail twitch behind him in anticipation, almost inviting him to stare at the full moon right now.

But this isn't the time yet.

The full moons on Planet Vegeta only appear every twenty five years, but holds out for two to three months. This will be the first time the Saiyan Crown Prince will be in the presence of the full moon's light. The Saiyans' true power and nature awakens once they stare at the full moon.

Tonight is going to be his first ever transformation to the Saiyan beast form, the Oozaru. A giant demonic monkey possessing overwhelming power.

"Your highness," Nappa said on the sliding door. "It's time for you to come to the field."

Prince Vegeta rose from his seat, took his Crown Prince's royal cloak to hide himself and strolled out of the Royal Palace towards an enormous open field where his father, his two Generals Kakarot and Raditz, and some members of the royal council and the guards were eagerly awaiting for his arrival. The council and the guards bowed before the heir as he walked past them towards his father, the king.

"Are you ready, Ouji?" asked his father. His sire knew it would be difficult for his son since he's lost his powers due to the poison and transforming into the Oozaru for the first time would bring forth such intense explosion of power awakening from the depths of his being.

"I'll be alright, papa." Vegeta replied confidently.

His tall father rested a hand over his shoulder and nodded at him before him motioned his hand towards what it looked like was a magic circle made from blood on the concrete ground. It is necessary for the next alpha of the Saiyan Warrior Race to step into this circle in his first Oozaru transformation as if he was being offered, or presented to the moon, the giver of their true, primal power.

The Crown Prince removed his cloak and dropped it silently on the ground. He stepped into the gist of the bloody circle and just stood there, waiting.

As it's going to be his first transformation, everyone in the royal palace was eager to see it. Anticipating the _'awakening'_ of the most powerful of their kind. He doubted their excitement though, they're probably more anxious than thrilled. Of course, becoming an Oozaru would make him lose control of his own primitive desire to kill and destroy.

He'd been preparing for this night during his training, he told himself that he will not lose control despite being a first timer.

He shut his eyes and felt that the royal bond he shared with his people grew more powerful. He heard of their primal roar as everyone around him, and probably all the Saiyans in the Royal City and nearby islands, transform into Giant Monkey Beasts.

He winced as he felt his own primal nature tempt him into releasing the beast within himself. He could feel everyone's bloodlust and desire to destroy everything in their path writhing in his blood and he shivered, letting out a moan as he tried to ignore that.

Once it was finally over, Vegeta opened his eyes slowly and turned to see his father, his two Generals, some members of the council and royal guards looking down at him in their Oozaru forms. Their large, fully red eyes glowing. Deep growls rumbling from their chests. Despite growing for about fifty feet, they still don their armor. Their clothes had stretched to accommodate their immense size pretty well.

"It is time, my son." the enormous monkey beast wearing the King's armor said in a low, deep, but powerful voice that resounded across the Royal City and nearby Islands. "Stare up into the full moon and awaken your true power!"

The Saiyan Crown Prince nodded to him as he turned around in an about face manner. He dramatically raised his head to gaze up into the huge red moon hanging on the horizon. As the clouds slowly parted to reveal its bloody features, the scarlet shimmering light burst forth as if it was releasing a dazzling blast of light to blind his eyes and burn his retinas. At the same time, those who transformed before he started howling like animals going wild as they all glowed with a crimson, ethereal light. Their powers begin to grow out of control.

Vegeta cried out as the others continued to go raving mad. His screams were ear-piercing and rasping. He could feel the moonlight beaming all over his body, burning his entire body with such intense, iron hot sensation. His eyes were totally blinded by the excessive beam coming from the full moon. He realized he was not prepared for this. He never anticipated it would be this intense. What made it worse was the aroma of blood beneath his feet. His cries only grew louder just as tremors violently shook him from the very core. As if the beast inside of him was clawing its way out of his body instead of him transforming into one.

Suddenly, his body glowed with the same ethereal red light just as everyone else around him. With one violent shriek, his heart begin its powerful, telltale pounding inside his chest.

His blood-red eyes gazed blankly at the moon. Loud shallow breaths and continuous rapid grunts came out of his widely opened mouth while his body violently trembled along the loud, powerful beating of his heart. It was beating, loud and hard inside of him. He could feel its non stop hammering all over his body, hearing its strong thumping in his ears as if it was a huge drum.

Vegeta screamed once again as he felt his body shake harder and faster on the loud and powerful throbbing in his chest. Every second, it became deafening, stronger and quicker. His heart pumping blood and the transformation hormones rapidly, feeling like it was boiling acid flowing within his veins instead of blood. His breathing became ragged as well.

The upsurge of power was sharp and uncontrollable, like electricity charging up every pore, cell and muscle within his body with overwhelming energy. It was intense, burning, excruciating even. It felt as if every portion of his body would burst and burn into charcoal anytime soon.

Vegeta's body was pulsing violently along the strong jack hammering of his heart. Losing all sense of himself and drowning himself in the rush of his awakening power.

All that he could feel is the beating of his body, the rage and bloodlust of his primal beast that calls in his blood and his ki rising exponentially just as his muscles bulked up.

All he could see was the blinding brightness of the full moon above him.

And all he could hear was the thrill of blood in his ears and the ceaseless drumming of his heart. He was scarcely aware that the planet was trembling at his feet. His convulsions were so strong and uncontrollable that his crimson irises rolled at the back of his head, making them all white just as a loud gurgled cry came out from his widely opened mouth. His canines elongated into huge, sharp and deadly fangs.

An ear-piercing howl resonated from the Saiyan Prince's throat as he felt the excruciating transformation finally happening on his body. With a loud, continual cry, his mouth and nose gradually elongated into a long muzzle. His teeth grew sharper and longer, the fangs bigger and deadlier than the rest of his teeth.

His pained screaming turned into a choir of piercing cries, peeking in pitch and sounding really demonic as his muzzle continued to elongate, before the sound lowered into a monstrous growl.

Vegeta continued to cry out in agony, though it already sounded like a beastly howl than a cry, feeling his body violently shudder while his muscles continued to bulk up even more and his body exploded into gigantic proportions. Veins in his all white eyes popped up, making them entirely the color of blood. His eyebrows gradually disappeared while his wide forehead bulged above his glowing eyes. The skin of his face darkened in tone as dark brown fur sprouted throughout the skin of his neck and the rest of his body. His black hair turned as dark brown as the fur, growing longer from the base of his nape until it reached the middle of his back.

Vegeta grew and grew, his feet shattering the ground he stood in. His body thrashed violently as he roared his pain, his tail fiercely slashing into the wind. He curled down for a while just as his trunk seemingly inflated like a balloon before he raised his arms in the air, which continuously grow in size and thickness as well.

Vegeta roared just like a furious king of the jungle, his body expanding even more. Another long cry resonated from him as he threw his head back. His hands shaking and fingers twitching uncontrollably. The way he did that, it was obvious that he was in so much pain. He could feel his insides changing too, in size, shape and position. Something must be gnawing at his organs while he burned with the uncontrollable power bursting forth from the deepest part of his being. Just when will this agonizing transformation end?

Finally, after such almost eternal torment he suffered during the transformation process which only occured within a minute, the Saiyan Crown Prince howled into the full moon in the sky as a sign that his transformation was complete. The planet shook fiercely along his mighty roar. The rest of the Oozarus around him turned their heads in his direction and roared with him in response to their Future King's awakening.

~=o-O-O-o=~

Bardock and his crew were not far away from where the king and the Crown Prince were. In fact, he decided to stay a few miles behind them to witness his sons' first transformations too but their attention were drawn by Prince Vegeta's transformation instead. During the prince's final roar as he ended the process, Bardock abruptly felt his head throb with a surprising and painful pulse. He suddenly collapsed on the ground, convulsing with uncontrollable tremors while his eyes rolled at the back of his head. This isn't caused by the moon or him about to transform into an Oozaru too. It was something else. Gine cried out as she caught him in her arms while his crew members surrounded him in worry.

When Bardock's convulsions ended, he let out a violent shriek and then his all white eyes widened.

Another vision flashed in his mind.

It was on Kakarot's perspective this time. Although the situation didn't change much since last time in Raditz's position. _(See Episode 3)_ Dark clouds still covered the skies, the trembling of the entire planet was just as intense, and people screaming all around him in pure terror.

"Vegeta! What's happening to Vegeta?!" he said as Kakarot.

"He's lost it! He's going to kill us all! We're all going to be destroyed!" Nappa cried out in panic.

The same damned lines he heard last time. Why the hell is he having these visions again?! Wait, something is wrong. Bardock noticed that Raditz or Bulma aren't around. They were originally in this vision!

The screams around him escalated as lightning flashed violently around them. There was a burst of light that emanated from Vegeta, who was floating like an angel of destruction up the sky.

He still found the multiple images of Vegeta gazing back at him with their soulless gray eyes. Medical Tanks containing them naked.

But something has also changed when it comes to Vegeta himself. Instead of becoming something blue, he morphed into something else. It was red, and he looked extremely sinister, filled with hatred, bitterness and bloodlust.

_What's the meaning of this?!_

~=o-O-O-o=~

King Vegeta poised cautiously while the others around him went into defensive stances - preparing themselves for their Crown Prince's monstrous rampage. The mere thought of it was terrifying them to their core. That primordial power their crown prince possessed is overwhelming enough to completely destroy not only Planet Vegeta but the entire galaxy they live in!

Vegeta lowered his head, a low, beastly growl resonating deep within his chest through his razor sharp canines. His big, red eyes glowed brighter as the scarlet aura surrounding his body ebbed away. His eyes narrowed slightly as he fought control over his primal urge to go into an animalistic rampage and destroy everything around him. As soon as he turned his head around, the others thought he was about to go berserk and they charged him altogether in an effort to restrain him.

The fight was short lived. The prince was able to make quick work of his oppressors, knocking them all into the ground effortlessly. He was still stronger than them after all.

Thinking his son was losing control, King Vegeta stepped up carefully, "Ouji, stop it!"

The prince turned his head towards his father and nodded, "Of course. They started attacking me all of a sudden I had to be on my defense or I might lose it." He said. His voice as low, deep and resonating as his father's.

Vegeta's actions surprised the King greatly. His son is in full control of his Oozaru form even though this was his first ever transformation?!

"You… H-How did you…?!"

Vegeta tilted his head innocently, "Huh?"

This was the first time the King had seen a Saiyan being able to fully control himself and his primeval fathomless bloodlust upon his first Oozaru transformation. He and the Elites trained themselves for years to be able to maintain their rationality and control while in their beast forms.

"…To be able to fully control yourself as an Oozaru." The king said.

Vegeta turned his entire body to face his father and said, "I've been preparing myself for years. Plus… I've been feeling the same primal desires all of my life and I learned to control that first hand. I've subjected myself through rigorous training, until I was able to let out part of the same primal power on my own."

Vegeta reminded his father of the time he fought the Galactic Empire's soldiers, and the king remembered that power up his son had performed during that time. No wonder he was so powerful and animalistic at that time! _(Refer to Episode 5)_

"Even so, as an Oozaru for the first time… Truly impressive, my son." King Vegeta couldn't help but be very proud of his heir. Even the other Saiyans not far away from them were amazed.

The prince let out a smug snort as he turned around to finally take in his surroundings in his new perspective. The trees and buildings felt like they were made for dolls for being small. After gazing around him for a minute, he unceremoniously punched the air with his right hand.

"Hmm…" The prince murmured as he looked down into his fists, feeling his Oozaru powers flowing through his body like an endless pit of energy. At the back of his mind, he heard the whispers of his beast self, willing him to release it in a wave of unstoppable destruction. He decided to give in just this once since he wanted to test just how powerful he is in this form. He raised his right hand, his index finger pointed up into the dark violet skies. Red tendrils of ki coalesced into a destructive sphere of plasma before his finger, sparking with red deadly bolts of electricity. The other Oozarus behind him gasped in horror and awe at such unbelievable power being concentrated into one sphere of pure ki. After all, the prince had grown ten times stronger than his normal self while in Oozaru form.

The electric currents snapping off the fully concentrated charging of the _Galick Beam_ had sent lightning bolts into random directions. The ground started to rumble and a powerful gust of wind start to blow around him, his red cape billowed behind him. This was by far the first time he's charging his signature technique with his Oozaru powers. The humming of ki and loud zaps of voltage reverberated across the city.

The king and the other Saiyans were being blown away by the potent wind being summoned by their prince despite their enormous sizes. "What power!" was all they could say as they try to maintain their position the best as they could.

Without warning, Vegeta fired his most powerful _Galick Beam_ so far - into the skies. A flash of blinding red blast burst from his finger towards the sky, ripped its way through the atmosphere, out of Planet Vegeta, and out of the Galaxy with speed nearly a hundred times faster than light. The shockwaves caused by the eruption of destructive energy sent everyone near him flying into random directions, despite their gigantic proportions.

Vegeta lowered his hand to watch at the trail of his beam and waited. Any minute by now, it would reach its target - the Great Star of the Western Galaxy. Once it ripped through its core, it would cause a supernova that would destroy that entire galaxy in mere seconds. It was a Galaxy where most of the Galactic Empire's bases were. Destroying that part of the Universe just might anger the Galactic Emperor but that way, Frieza and the entire Universe will be reminded about his power and how dangerous his wrath could be.

And he's not using his power to its fullest with that beam. To think that the _Galick Beam_ is still his weakest signature move…

Everyone watched in terror and awe as they found the Western Galaxy was destroyed completely by that beam and the supernova that followed the explosion of the star.

~=o-O-O-o=~

_The prophecy has changed!_

Bardock was brought back to reality when he saw his home planet had been destroyed by Vegeta himself who had lost control over his powers. The last thing he heard was Kakarot swearing to himself that he will do whatever it takes to stop Vegeta and bring him back to his rightful path. He didn't know what caused the prince to become such a monster when he was originally meant to save the universe from the Galactic Emperor. It appeared that the role of saving the universe has been transferred to Kakarot.

Ignoring the questions from his wife and his friends, he stood up to stare at Vegeta in his Oozaru form. Did this transformation played a critical role in that change of the prophecy?

Why? How did the savior they were all placing their hopes to had turned into someone who would destroy them instead?

Was it because of Raditz and Bulma? What will happen to them?! Anyways, Bardock had to do something to change it. He has to save everyone.

~=o-O-O-o=~

Vegeta was impressed at the destruction he caused. This power coursing throughout his body is overwhelming, almost endless. But the form itself had its own disadvantages. Aside that he finds the form making his handsome face look so hideous, his gigantic frame puts a limit to his speed. He wondered if he would be able to release the power entirely even without the help of the full moon or even transforming into this Giant Monkey beast.

What would Bulma think of him when she sees him transform into this anyways? Would she be disgusted of how his handsome face changed into something so ugly?

A growl ripped through his throat as he imagined such ridiculous and awkward situations and he threw his head back to roar his fury. It was when he realized that his power continued to rise within him. His ki was overwhelming, bottomless. He could feel that the full moon's brilliance was the cause for such continuous flow of beastly energy. And having negative thoughts such as rage and bloodlust would make his control snap anytime and have the evil beast take over. So he shook his head to calm his thoughts down.

~=o-O-O-o=~

The first thing Vegeta went to find once he and the others returned to their humanoid forms the following sunrise, was a mirror.

Despite the earthquake he caused, the buildings were still intact. The alien maids in the palace had cleared the path from the things that had fallen or destroyed by the shaking. Vegeta was in a hurry, almost panicking. Kakarot and Raditz followed him, wondering why he went off like that. The prince slammed the door to his bathroom and stayed there for an entire hour.

Kakarot and Raditz asked him what was wrong with him all of a sudden.

"Your highness, is something the matter with your stomach?" asked Raditz, thinking the prince was suffering from diarrhea he was holding back while in Oozaru form.

Vegeta childishly whined inside the bathroom. This made Raditz and Kakarot panic and kicked the door open, shouting "Your highne-!" only to find their prince staring intently at his reflection in the mirror.

Vegeta turned to them with quivering lips and teary eyes, "Am I still a pretty boy?"

Raditz and Kakarot both collapsed in the floor in disbelief.

~=o-O-O-o=~

"So you were worried she won't like you any longer because you turned into a Giant Monkey last night?" Raditz laughed.

"Don't worry about it, your highness." Kakarot smiled sheepishly.

"Am I going to become that ugly thing everytime I stare at a full moon?" Vegeta complained with such a grim look.

"You don't have to stare at it if you don't want to…" Kakarot suggested with an awkward grin.

"It's unbelievable how you are more concerned of your face than that awesome power you just unleashed." Raditz commented while he fought the urge to laugh at his prince's conceitedness.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, making a bitter face, "W-Well… Setting that ugly form aside… The power is indeed great. Maybe… Strategically wise, I might use that transformation as a last resort."

"If there is a full moon, of course."

"Hmm…" Vegeta murmured lowly, suddenly deep in his thoughts. He recalled his plans to find a way to manipulate the Oozaru power without the help of a full moon.

He recalled his studies about how the full moon can trigger the Oozaru transformation when the Saiyan Retina absorbed seventeen million Zeno units of Blutz wave, a green spectrum radiation created through the slight change in the wavelength of a full moon's beam. He wondered if he could create an artificial source of Blutz waves with his ki and knowledge of electromagnetism.

Vegeta rested his elbow on his table and puts his hand over his chin, wondering. "Say… What if there is a way for us to create an artificial moon so we can transform into Oozaru whenever we wish to?" he announced his thoughts.

Raditz and Kakarot looked at him with huge eyes. Knowing Vegeta, he will find a way to make that _'what if'_ a reality.

"Artificial moon?" Kakarot repeated, puzzled.

"I just thought it would be practical during a battle where we Saiyans will be at a great disadvantage with using just our normal power in base forms. Our true power will only be awakened if we stare at a full moon and we are not able to control the length of day and night or the phases of the moon."

"I think that is a great idea, your highness! When we are on a pinch we can release our true power whenever we needed to!" Raditz complimented.

"Hn, I guess." Vegeta yawned. He waved his hand lazily and said. "You're dismissed today. I think I'm feeling the effects of that transformation now. I want to go to sleep."

"As you wish, your highness." His Generals obeyed.

Just as Raditz and Kakarot were about to exit the prince's private quarters, Bardock barged in like someone planning a hostage scene, surprising the three Saiyans.

"Dad!" Raditz and Kakarot gasped in shock.

Vegeta didn't say anything when he found Bardock glaring at his direction. Did he do something weird?

"I want to speak with you alone, brat." he demanded. "You two wait for me outside."

Raditz and Kakarot looked at each other before Raditz answered, "Yes, dad. We'll take our leave, your highness." The elder General pulled his younger brother out of the Crown Prince's quarters.

"…What is it?" Vegeta asked Bardock curiously.

Bardock dropped to his knees, staring at him with an anxious look. The prince felt uncomfortable at that gaze.

"Well?!" Vegeta snapped in irritation after a minute of staring. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep already and here was Bardock wasting his time.

Bardock didn't know where to start so he asked, "How do you feel about your first transformation?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. And here he thought it was something so urgent.

"Tell me!" Bardock demanded, causing the prince to look back at him in shock.

"Watch your mouth, third class! I know I usually let you speak of me as you wish at your residence but I will not tolerate that behavior while you are in my royal palace!"

Bardock didn't say anything. Vegeta thought he was looking anxious and desperate and so he decided to just answer. He didn't wish to worry the man who became like his secondary father.

"I will pretend your blatant disrespectful demands didn't happen just this once." Vegeta said coldly. "I can tell you were worried about something. Don't worry, I am fine. It was an amazing experience. The power that flowed within me felt uncontrollable and wild but despite that and the strong feeling of innate bloodlust that I longed for, I was still able to control myself."

"I see." Bardock said. "If anything goes wrong or if you had any problems you wish to talk about, I advice that you speak to Raditz or Kakarot about it. Don't keep them to yourself, okay?"

"I do that, just so you know. Is there any problem? Is it because of another vision? What did you see?"

"It was the almost the same vision as last time, but through Kakarot's perspective."

"Almost huh? So something did change that made you this anxious about how I felt when I first transformed into an Oozaru?"

"Yes." Bardock answered. "I didn't wish to tell you this the last time I had this vision as I didn't find anything wrong with it. However, this time… I think I have to tell you the truth."

Vegeta realized that it must be something worrisome as the soldier would not say anything about his visions unless it involved something devastating.

"So something did change, huh?" Vegeta said. "What is it? Is it dangerous?"

"I saw that there will be a devastating battle, so devastating that everything will be destroyed and many lives will be killed. I saw you losing control of your powers. Everyone were worried about you, you were blinded by your rage and bloodlust. And then, I saw you looking at me with soulless grey eyes, and it multiplied from tens, hundreds, thousands. There were thousands of you in there, inside medical tanks. And then I saw you change into - "

Vegeta cut Bardock off with an excited squeal, and he jumped towards the older Saiyan causing him to fall on the floor and pinned by a happy prince, "Woah! You saw me become a Super Saiyan?! Cool! When is it going to happen?!"

"Hey, don't get too excited, brat! I'm not done telling the story yet!"

"Oh, okay."

"As I was saying, I saw you change into something strange. At first it was blue, something that felt calm and divine. But today, I saw you become something different, it was red and it felt really evil."

"Ahh, I think that's cool." Vegeta was already daydreaming about his image as the golden legendary warrior of the Saiyans, not caring about what Bardock was trying to tell him anymore. "I wonder which one would I look cooler? Blonde, blue or red?"

"Why the hell are you even thinking about how cool you would look with different hair colors?! Aren't you even worried about you turning into something sinister?! Hey, are you even listening?!"

Vegeta turned towards Bardock and smiled, "Of course not! Power is everything so I am glad to know about me achieving several transformations in the future." And then he goes on mumbling about which hair color would suit him the most or which one would Bulma find amazing.

"Listen here, you brat!" Bardock yelled.

~=o-O-O-o=~

Bardock walked out of the Crown Prince's quarters with a sour face, looking like he was tired about the prince's overbearing attitude.

"I guess telling the royal brat is hopeless after all." he sighed to himself in disappointment.

Instead of worrying about the vision, the Saiyan Prince just became excited about the prospect of gaining such powers in the near future. He wasn't even worried about Planet Vegeta being destroyed by his own hand or about the hidden meaning behind the multiple soulless images of his. Bardock became more worried about Vegeta's vain and cocky attitude.

Raditz and Kakarot followed him on the way back home through the path within the backyard forest-like garden behind the Crown Prince's palace. The siblings noticed their father's anxiety and decided to ask what the problem was.

"Hey dad, what's wrong? Did Vegeta said something bad to you?" Kakarot asked in concern.

Bardock halted his footsteps and raised his head to look up into the red skies. Despite seeing Kakarot would become the hero in his new vision, he cannot help but feel worried for Raditz as he didn't find him there. He is also afraid of what Prince Vegeta would become if he won't be taken back to the right path. With that kind of power, the prince would be the most dangerous threat to the universe. He'd rather choose the original vision to happen than the new one. At least, in that vision he knew Raditz was safe and that the entire Saiyan race has been saved.

He also wondered if other seers like him saw a change in Prince Vegeta's future as well.

"You two." Bardock finally said after a minute or two. He turned to gaze back at his sons. "Watch at Prince Vegeta very carefully. Keep him happy and satisfied as much as you can. And if he ever feels angry, try to lighten up his mood as much as possible."

Raditz and Kakarot stared at their father with confused looks.

"Why dad?" asked Kakarot in concern.

"The prophecy has changed. Vegeta will not be the one to save us. Instead, he'll turn to the dark side and destroy us all."

The younger Saiyans' eyes became wide as saucers due to disbelief.

"What?! How did that happen?! You said he'll be the one to save us from the Galactic Empire. Even other seers saw that Vegeta was the prophesied one to save the universe from the Emperor!" Raditz demanded.

"I have no idea how it changed. Or if other seers saw the same changes as I did. I couldn't see any signs from Vegeta yet. Someone must be trying to change the prophecy. Anyways, we still have time to change things. I hope we do change fate back to its proper path."

_Or else…_

~=o-O-O-o=~

Vegeta awoke that evening, recovered from the tiring effects of his transformation. He was in a good mood especially when he remembers Bardock's vision about him. Despite feeling the moonlight through the opening of his window, he decided not to transform tonight. He felt hungry though so he ordered his chefs to prepare him a big feast on the table.

He wondered what Bulma was doing so after he was done with his dinner, he decided to come over the Briefs' residence. He dressed to his black armor and put on a pair of black lensed goggles that could block Blutz waves to prevent his retinas from absorbing them if he ever accidentally stares at the full moon. He teleported himself towards the island where Bulma and her parents reside.

"Hey," Bulma greeted him with a smile when she opened the door of her home for him to enter. He smirked back at her, pecking a short kiss on her cheek. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I missed you so I came here to see you. How have you been?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, I haven't taken a bath a yet. I've been busy working on something. Do you mind if you wait for me in the living room? I am concerned that you find me dirty and ugly." Bulma said as she led him towards the living room.

He chuckled at that. Wow, now she's concerned of her looks because she's around him now, huh? "Fine. But where are your parents?"

"They went to a friend's house to deliver some capsules. They will be back soon." she responded.

"Alright. I'll stay here and wait." Vegeta assured her as he plopped down at the brown couch at the corner. The living room was small and simple with dimly lit lights. There was just this couch, a coffee table and an entertainment system consisting of a large flat screen and a stereo on the opposite wall in front of him. The walls surrounding him were painted in cream color.

Bulma handed him the remote control for the television, "You can turn the TV on and watch whatever you desire if you want to."

"Hn. Not really interested." The prince turned down the offer with an uninterested look.

Bulma put the remote next to him either way, "Sure. I'll be quick." she told him before she walked out of the room to take a shower.

Vegeta waited quietly there, though something at the back of his mind was telling him to start investigating about Zorn's suspicions of Bulma being part of the rebels. After a minute of self debates, he decided to roam around the house for a while. His steps were quiet and unnoticable, like a predator searching for his prey.

He didn't know how he ended up inside Bulma's bedroom but he found something quite interesting lying on her bedside table. Paperwork of calculations, a sketch, possibly a blueprint of something round. There were a few familiar looking capsules in there too.

He turned his head to look at Bulma's direction suspiciously. Why are these capsules in here? What is the meaning of these papers? Is she creating a weapon capable of destroying his kingdom?

Is Bulma really the savior of the rebels he was looking for? Is she truly planning to destroy his realm by leading or assisting the rebels?

He moved back when he sensed that Bulma was coming to her room. He turned and quickly hid inside her closet. He became extremely uncomfortable when he heard her strip her towel off her body and dropped them on the floor. He shut his eyes to prevent himself from staring or peeking through the horizontal slats of the closet. However, some improper erotic thoughts begin to flow in his mind and he felt his heart pound in his chest and his cheeks flush at the image he was forming about Bulma, completely naked outside. Smooth white skin, beautiful soft curves, big boobs and…

How would it feel to touch those with his strong hands? He shamelessly wondered to himself.

He put his hand over his crotch as he tried to control his thoughts. He felt his precious manhood going stiff at his naughty thoughts. His face going entirely red, feeling a warm yet spine tingling sensation all over his body. Just what the fuck is he thinking?!

When he sensed that Bulma was done putting clothes on and left the room, turning the lights off as she moved on. Vegeta carefully came out of the cabinet. He let out a sigh and relaxed. It felt like an inferno inside that thing. He silently stepped back towards the table and took the papers in his hand. He sensed that Bulma was coming back, she probably forgot something. He quickly teleported himself back to his quarters, left the papers on his own study table and quickly returned to Bulma's living room. He heard her panicking on her room so he came there to see what's going on.

"What's the matter, woman?" he asked, feigning ignorance as he leaned on his left side against the door frame, crossing his arms over his black chest plate.

Bulma was frantically searching for something when he came in and she looked up to him in surprise when she heard him, "Huh? Oh, it's just a few paperworks on a project dad and I was planning to do. I think I misplaced it somewhere I couldn't find it anywhere. I was sure I just put them here. Damn, it took me quite a while to solve those calculations. Waaah."

Vegeta concluded that she must be looking for the papers he stole just now. Nothing was suspicious by the way she whined about losing that paperwork. "Hmph! Here I thought you said you're a genius. If you truly are then you need not to worry about it. You just have to repeat the process."

Bulma sighed as she gave up her search, "I guess you're right about that." she said with a sullen look. "It was a lot of work to do. And here I thought I can make it by tomorrow. I guess I'll have to postpone creating it."

He straightened himself and strolled forward towards her. "So what's this project about anyways?" he said as he crouched down to stare at her with his cold, dark eyes.

She gazed at him, losing herself once more at the deepness of his onyx gems. It's truly a magnificent sight to behold.

She looked away, resisting the tempting urge to let his eyes absorb her once again. "It's… It's a secret." she muttered.

"Really? You wouldn't dare to talk to me about it?" Vegeta pouted. Deep inside, his suspicions grew more threatening.

She turned her eyes back on him, "You would know about it pretty soon." she said before she picked herself up from the floor and walked away. He straightened himself to follow her into the kitchen where she took a bottle of Fim to drink. She leaned her back on the counter, pulled the cork off the green bottle and chugged down the alcoholic drink down her throat. Vegeta watched at her drink, reminiscing that time they first had drinks together at Bardock's house. _(See Episode 3)_ He couldn't help but smile at the memory. She was an uncontrollable talking machine back then. He wondered if her mouth would slip again this time and tell him the truth about that project.

"By the way, do you want something to drink?" Bulma offered him her bottle. "If you don't want this then you can grab whichever you want at the fridge. Oh! How about we buy some fried Nokma! You know, that bird we ate last time at Raditz's home! I think it would be a good pair for Fim!" _(See Episode 6)_

"Tch! As if you can just buy Nokma anywhere. Only royalty have the right to eat that." Vegeta told her.

"You're the Crown Prince. You can get it, right?" Bulma jested.

Vegeta let out a quiet snort as he rolled his eyes off her.

~=o-O-O-o=~

After the Crown Prince's dinner and her kitchen duties were done, Chichi was invited by Kakarot for their first official date ever.

To make up for failing to take her out on their supposedly first date, Kakarot planned to treat her to an exclusive restaurant in the royal city.

Kakarot went to the Royal Cooks' Quarters that evening to wait for Chichi in there when Vegeta suddenly appeared not far away from where he waited via Hibiktus. Surprised, Kakarot quickly find some place to hide himself. If the prince learned that he was there to fetch Chichi for a date, he'll be in big trouble.

Vegeta walked in when he bumped into Chichi on the way. The raven haired girl looked at him in shock, and recognized him immediately.

"S-Sadara-sama!" Chichi gasped as she quickly put her head down.

Vegeta glared at the girl with a hard gaze, realizing he was wearing his General's Black armor instead so he concluded that she didn't recognized him as the Crown Prince just like Bulma did before.

Chichi suddenly felt uncomfortable at the cold look she was receiving from the General, being reminded by the same scary look on the eyes of the Saiyan Crown Prince.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be inside your quarters at this late hour?" Vegeta demanded rather harshly. There's supposed to be a curfew for the royal cooks.

Chichi realized he also had the same voice as the Crown Prince himself.

"My apologies, master. I… I was supposed to go outside to get some fresh air." Chichi lamely excused.

Vegeta suddenly remembered Bulma being in this same situation long ago. _(See Episode 2)_ Normally, he would have anybody who gets in his way severely punished. However, he found Chichi's presence useful this time as he won't need to go anymore further to search for Celerie.

"It's good that I found you, then." Vegeta announced as he folded his arms before his chestplate. "State your name, woman."

"Mao Chichi… Master."

Vegeta was perplexed. Chichi? So this woman is Bulma's Earthling friend and Kakarot's love interest? He scrutinized her carefully. No wonder the clown liked her so much. Kakarot tends to like women who cook well. That glutton fool.

"Chichi, I need you to fry a whole Nokma for me now. That's a direct order." he commanded her.

"Eh?" Chichi protested. "But…" How about her date with Kakarot? Was he waiting for her outside?

"But what?" The prince asked gruffly. "You can't mean you don't recognize me at all. Aren't you the cook I ordered to give Eschalotte some milk cookies three days ago."

Chichi's eyes almost popped out of her sockets, as he confirmed her earlier suspicions. "Y-Y-Y-Your h-!" she stuttered in complete surprise but he immediately sent her a warning glare that made her words fade away.

"Shh…" Vegeta hushed her in susurration. "You wouldn't want Celerie to see you here right now, would you? As far as I know, you are past your curfew time."

The raven haired girl gulped nervously, "Y-Yes…"

"Then go now. I'll follow you in the kitchen soon."

Chichi awkwardly turned around and walked back into the kitchen to cook the prince's request. She felt a little annoyed that her date might not go through once again because of him. And shameful that she was caught by none other than the Crown Prince himself. However, she felt grateful that he didn't punish her right there.

~=o-O-O-o=~

Thirty minutes later after he left Bulma, Vegeta returned to Bulma's house with a brown bag of a whole fried Nokma. Bulma's eyes bulged in disbelief. He really did went back to the palace to order Celerie to fry him this. The two of them shared the drinks and the Nokma while talking about certain things.

Like why Vegeta was wearing that odd goggles. Is he going to swim?

The prince made a lousy excuse that Saiyans tend to see lights brighter during a full moon, which makes their eyes red during full moon nights. He even offered to take his goggles off to show her what his point was. However, he said he can't assure of her safety if he does. She decided not to make him do that, refusing to be reminded of his feral looks three nights ago. She decided to change the topic.

"I've been curious of certain things about you for a while. Knowing what you truly are made me feel like you were a completely different person than before." Bulma said after a while of drinking. "I wonder if you could answer me a few questions honestly so I can know you a lot better."

He smiled at that. "Fine. I will try and answer them as honestly as I could." he said as he cupped his chin with his left hand, his left elbow rested over the blackwood table before him while his right hand relaxed on his lap. He stared at her, waiting. His dark eyes playful and curious.

"Well, first things first…" She said as she cupped her chin with both hands, her elbows also on the top of the table. "How old are you again?"

"Eighteen years old."

"So you're a year older than me, huh?"

"I know that. I asked your age when I first met you."

"Oh. Okay. I'd like to know what you love and hate. What's your favorite color?"

"Royal blue. And I totally hate pink." Vegeta made a look of disgust when he said pink. 

"Oh." Bulma muttered. No wonder why he reacted hatefully about her pink dress when they dated in place of Tarble and Gure. _(See Episode 1)._ "My favorite color is mint green, if you are curious. How about food?"

"I have no particular favorites with food. I eat anything that's served in front of me so long as it's not poisoned."

"I see. My favorite food are red berries. I love sweet things too. How about your hobbies?"

"Training. But because I couldn't find a way to get stronger than those boring, repetitive drills, I eventually got bored with it. I still do training every morning and spend more time when I feel like it. Sometimes, I study to create new techniques for myself or improve my fighting skills. That's just all, aside from playing around outside the palace, of course."

"I have no particular hobby since I always work to survive everyday. But if I ever had one, it might be inventing things and building machines and gadgets. Just as I do when I was a child."

"You are free to do that now, aren't you?" Vegeta asked. 

Bulma smiled very faintly, "Yes. I help my dad around with this new invention." Then she fell into silence, realizing what she was about to say. She stared at the prince who was looking back at her curiously. She smiled wider and decided to change the topic, hoping he wouldn't ask any further about what she and her father were trying to build. "Anyways, have you ever liked a woman before?"

Vegeta chortled at that inquiry. He didn't quite expect that kind of question from her. "Yes." he responded with amusement. "I once had a childhood crush."

Bulma was surprised by the response. He did like a woman before? Is that true at all? "Really? What kind of woman is she?"

Vegeta chuckled, "Well, she is a beauty and a very feisty woman, just like how a Saiyan wants his woman."

"Is she in the Selection too?" she curiously inquired.

"Why are you asking? Are you jealous?" he asked rather smugly.

"I'm feeling uncomfortable if she was that close to you."

"So you're jealous, indeed!" he laughed.

"I'm not!" She quickly denied, which caused him to howl in laughter. "So who is prettier? Me or your childhood crush?"

He snorted, a playful smirk curved upon his lips. "Hmph! That's an easy question. My childhood crush, of course! You're not even pretty to compare yourself to her."

Bulma scowled, completely offended. "Whatever. Into the next question, do you like any of the Selected girls?"

"Nope. They're not my type at all." The prince replied quickly.

Bulma's scowl melted into confusion, "Why? They are Saiyans like yourself. I saw a few of them in the banquet. They're strong, rich, came from noble families and have beautiful bodies. Are you sure you're not interested with any of them? I thought you like feisty and pretty women? Aren't Saiyan women like that?"

"So just because they're powerful elites, stubborn and beautiful does that mean I should go and mate them?"

"Hey, I didn't say they're beautiful!"

He smirked, mockingly. "Are you jealous?"

Bulma was taken aback by the comment, "I-I think I need to get a new bottle of Fim." Bulma shrugged uncomfortably as she excused herself out of his question.

"Forget about it. I'll find another way to drink." Vegeta rose from his seat.

"So you're leaving already? I'm not done questioning you, yet."

He looked down at her with his cold stare. Bulma just gazed up to him, wondering if something was wrong. They just looked at each other quietly. A few seconds passed and his glare melted. He gradually turned and slowly walked towards her, she just watched at him with confusion. Once he was an inch beside her, their eyes locked into each other's, he suddenly pulled her into a deep, amorous kiss.

~=o-O-O-o=~

"I'm sorry about you waiting a bit longer. The Crown Prince had a direct order I had to do." Chichi explained to Kakarot while they waited for their dinner at the exclusive and luxuriously fine restaurant he teleported her in. It was dimly lit, quiet and peaceful. Kakarot mentioned this was some underground restaurant, a safer place to date tonight. Chichi didn't understand what he meant. And she seemed puzzled about the goggles over his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Chichi. I actually saw him come in." Kakarot said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I didn't dare to show myself. If he learns I was going to take you out on a date, we'll both end up in trouble."

Chichi gasped. "So I made the right decision to lie about why I was out at that time."

"You lied to him?" Kakarot was surprised. Vegeta always know whenever a person was lying to him or not but Chichi was able to survive that encounter. Was the prince in a good mood to be merciful and let her lie slip?

Kakarot stifled an impressed laughter. The prince sure was getting soft.

"I think he was feeling merciful to let you live after lying to him like that." he said.

"He says it was convenient for him to find me on his way and then he ordered me to fry him a whole Nokma. After that, he just disappeared to thin air without even a thanks."

"Now that's just like him. Pushy and demanding as always but at least, letting you live after that encounter is good."

"By the way, this place looks quite extravagant." Chichi noted. "Are you sure it's all right for you to take me here?"

"Of course. I thought I needed to make it up to you for what happened last time." Kakarot assured.

Chichi smiled timidly but deep inside she felt enamored by his sweetness. A faint blush flushed on her cheeks. Kakarot find her awkward reaction beautiful and he stared at her in fascination.

Their gawky moment was graciously interrupted when their food arrived. It was quite an expensive set of meal. A fresh vegetable salad and creamy Phun soup for appetizers, the finest ten pound charred Behko steak seasoned with pepper and mushroom gravy, sided with rice.

"By the way, I've been noticing this since I met you. You seem to act quite differently than the other Saiyans I've ever met before. You're sweet, friendly, cheerful and naive. It's good of you to be different. I like that about you." Chichi noted.

Kakarot grinned, "Wow, is that so?" he beamed. "I'm usually being chided by Vegeta for being that way. It's glad to know that at least someone appreciates that now."

"You're being chided just for that?" Chichi gasped in concern. 

"Like you said, I'm quite different from the rest of my kind. Raditz said I lost my memories when I had an accident as a child on Earth. I still have that scar on my head." Kakarot said as he rubbed that part of his cranium.

"Y-You were on Earth?" She blinked, surprised. 

"I was originally sent to clear the planet of its inhabitants but because of the accident, I failed on that mission. Vegeta said that losing my memory also caused my original Saiyan drives to disappear as well. So, that's basically it. Oh, you were from Earth too, right? Just like Bulma."

"Yes. I was still an infant when it was destroyed so I don't have much memories about it."

"So I guess I'm a year older than you, huh? That's a relief. I was worried I was engaged to an older lady." Kakarot chuckled. 

Chichi's eyes suddenly turned indignant and Kakarot felt a shudder ran up his spine.

"Sorry, no offense." Kakarot retracted his words quickly. "I guess I got influenced by Vegeta and Raditz with their jokes."

"Making jokes about a lady's age is rude." Chichi admonished.

"I- I see. I'm sorry." Kakarot faltered, shrugging his shoulders and looked away. "P-Please forget about what I said."

Kakarot realized he had to take her to a movie theater to make amends for offending her.

"Oh well, I guess you're too naive to know that." Chichi sighed.

"After this, shall we go and see a movie?" Kakarot offered.

Chichi nodded in agreement. "Okay. If you say so."

~=o-O-O-o=~

Bulma's shock quickly melted away as a warm, hypnotic feeling swiftly clouded her mind. Her eyelids fluttered as she gradually closed her eyes, letting his soft, moist full lips slowly ravage hers with lustful desire.

He stroke his hands over her sides before he lifted her up to raise her from her seat so she could stand. He took her face in his hands and deepened the kiss as he forcefully pressed his lips against hers. She let out a moan at the feeling of his warm breath inside her mouth. As soon as she parted her lips slightly due to that uncontrollable sound of pleasure that resonated from her throat, he let out his tongue to lightly sweep it over her lower lip until he forced it inside her. He started to lick at the walls of her mouth as if he was a savage animal in need to satisfy his hunger. Bulma couldn't do anything to stop him as she found herself caught in his dominance. Her mind was clouded by the strange feelings he was causing her. It felt like her nerves had been electrocuted by some bolt of lightning he was emitting through the kiss, turning them into live wires. It was burning her from the inside.

Again, just like their first kiss during the lantern festival, Vegeta felt a current of electricity pulsed through his veins, charging up his own clouded mind with the urge to take her in. He spun her around and roughly pushed her to a nearby wall - deepening their kiss further, their tongues fought lustfully. A moan escaping from Bulma's larynx made the animal within Vegeta burst free. As if hearing the beast's roar in his ears, Vegeta quickly pulled away in shock.

He stared at her flush features while she gaped back at him with a pleading look, she was out of breath. The sudden seperation caused her to feel unsatisfied and disappointed.

"Damn it," Vegeta muttered indignantly under his breath, feeling foolish for what he just did. He's lost control just now.

"A-Are you alright?" he asked at her in concern. He hoped he didn't hurt her much when he instinctively pushed her.

"Y-Yes." Bulma squeaked, still out of breath. Her wide eyes gazed blankly at him.

"Seriously, woman. I swear you'll be the death of me!"

She blinked back at him, still staring.

"Just so you know, my childhood crush was the one and only woman I shared my first kiss with. I swore to myself that I'd like to share all my kisses with only her. And all my life… And everything… With her." He staggered back a few steps, his cheeks flushed red. He was completely embarrassed of his actions - and losing control of his primal desires is even shameful. He was acting on pure instinct just now. He was pretty sure he wasn't drunken yet at all. What possessed him to kiss Bulma just like that? He was glad he was able to reign control back before he could do something regretful. But…

It seemed that both of them liked it. It felt so right. The kiss, their interactions, their relationship, everything felt so right. But reality isn't. In any case, he still want her to become his and only his.

Bulma tried to analyze his words just now and realized that the woman he was talking about, his childhood crush and the woman he shared his first kiss with, was none other than her.

"I will see you at the royal palace tomorrow morning."

"Hey, I didn't say I was ready -."

"It's a direct order. Don't make me wait."

He disappeared to thin air engulfed by his blue energy, leaving Bulma frozen at what just transpired in between them.

Both of them was unable to sleep a wink since that moment. Bulma sat back to her chair, in a daze and staring blankly at the wall in front of her. Her mind filled with thoughts of the Saiyan Prince, his words since yesterday morning, the kisses they shared… Everything about him. Her painful regret when she thought he just died. The lots of times he's saved her life, their memories before he admitted her who he was. There's too much of him in her heart and her mind.

She guessed it's time to finally accept them now - accept him. He's proven how much he likes her - and that she has already forgiven him for all his sins.

Meanwhile, Vegeta silently paced back and forth in his darkened room - impatient, angry. He turned his head towards his study table where he left the papers he stole from her room. He took them and sat back to his bed to study whatever it was. According to his memories of the Earthling alphabetic writing and numeric system, he was able to analyze the blueprints, sketches, and calculations. What he discovered made him drop the papers on the floor, disbelief and disappointment in his dark eyes.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Hello! It's been awhile! Took me two months to get my ideas together for this Episode and the next Arc of this story. Huh? Next Arc? That's right. And it has begun! "PROJECT DENZENTSU" Arc begins at this episode! Something shocking will be revealed in the next few chapters so please look forward to it!
> 
> In this episode, Bardock's vision has changed! What? Why? How could this happen? Is our dear Crown Prince truly destined to save or destroy the Saiyans? Who might be the one responsible for this change in the prophecy? What caused it? Find out soon!
> 
> I would like to thank the following people for encouraging me to finish this episode. First of all, my dear friend, SaiyanPrince541 for sharing his awesome ideas with me about the possibilities of Vegeta releasing the Oozaru powers without transforming into the beast form. If you read his awesome fanfic "The Light to my Darkness", you'll see the similarities of my idea to his. I recommend that amazing fan fic. It's one of my all time favorites!
> 
> The difference of my idea is that my Crown Prince undergoes transfromations that has certain stages, and is mostly inspired by Naruto's Kyuubi forms and the Super Saiyan levels. Vegeta's thoughts is a tribute to SaiyanPrince541's idea, suggestions and the one unforgettable conversation we had about the topic, as I love Vegeta's Oozaru transformation so much. He also encourages me and is willing to correct my mistakes. I am so grateful. You truly understand what I love about Vegeta. Hehe.
> 
> I also want to thank sarahw-world, hannabellecter, bulmalover, jlvidro of the tumblr community for chatting with me about my ideas. You girls helped me a lot to organize my ideas for the next Arc. Thank you!
> 
> Also to the wonderful person who nominated this fanwork to "The Prince and the Heiress' Annual Awards." ALDBTMATS is nominated for the "Best Undiscovered" Category. Big thanks to the people who are part of the TPTH community for accepting my work. Being accepted and nominated is truly an honor.
> 
> And to all readers, reviewers and voters who supported me. Thank you.
> 
> And like I mentioned on my is going to be my last update before I go on a hiatus to write Episodes 15 ~ Final Episode. To find improvements, motivations and to have a life outside the Vegeta fandom as well. I hope you all look forward to the next chapters!
> 
> Bye cha!
> 
> XOXO
> 
> ~Jiitari


	15. Episode 15: The First Snow Fall on Planet Vegeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Summary: Vegeta reassigned Bulma to become his personal niehre and engineer in charged of making him an important project that would help him achieve his goal to reach the Legendary state of the Saiyans. Meanwhile, Bardock's ominous visions begin to play when two palace guards found Vegeta on the palace when he's supposedly training them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Love Destined by the Moon and the Stars
> 
> Genre: Romance, Comedy, Drama, Action
> 
> Summary: A love letter exchange between Tarble and Gure set up the destined meeting of Saiyan Crown Prince Vegeta, who disguises himself as the Grim Reaper Sadara and a slave, Bulma who hates the prince who destroyed her home planet. Will they find a way to love each other despite their differences or will hate consume them?
> 
> Author's Notes: Hello guys! This story is a repost from an old fic I did a few months back. This was also edited to add some scenes. This fanfiction was heavily inspired by TennyoElf's "Legend of the Bond" and the Korean Dramas "Moonlight Drawn by Clouds" (or "Love in the Moonlight"). Also, Vegeta's personality in this fanfic is based on his character from Dragon Ball Minus. First place winner of the Best of the Undiscovered Category in The Prince and the Heiress' Annual Awards 2017! (Yay!)
> 
> Disclaimer: The Author made this story as a fan fiction for fun purposes only. The author also disclaims ownership to the characters and elements in the story and credits the rightful owners. Characters and Elements are based on Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Minus by Akira Toriyama, and Dragon Ball SD by Oishi Naho, credits go to Bird Studio/Shueisha/Fuji TV and Toei Animation.

 

_Without a word, feelings keep growing_

_This can't go on like this_

_How did I become this way?_

_How did I fall for you this much?_

_I don't even know_

_Why are you lingering around me?_

_Whatever you do, I notice_

_Whatever I do, I'm curious about you_

_Why are you lingering around me?_

_What should I do?_

_I keep thinking of you_

_Tell her! What're you doing?_

_Tell her! What're you doing?_

_Don't make me look somewhere else like a fool_

_I wanna tell you_

_You're the one in my heart you are my only one_

_Being too in love_

_Makes one cry_

_I didn't understand that before_

_But the moment I saw you_

_Tears welled up in my eyes_

_I think it's love_

_Why are you lingering around me?_

_Whatever you do, I notice_

_Whatever I do, I'm curious about you_

_I only think of you_

_Like this I keep wanting to kiss you_

_Tell her! What're you doing?_

_Tell her! What're you doing?_

_Don't make me look somewhere else like a fool_

_I wanna tell you_

_You're the one in my heart you are my only one_

_Even if I'm so clumsy_

_I wanna stay by your side Is it love?_

_It has to be love_

_I wanna be your man_

_Tell her! What're you doing?_

_Tell her! What're you doing?_

_I believe that the person who came to me is you_

_I wanna tell you_

_You're the one in my heart you are my only one_

_~"Talk Love" by K. Will (Descendants of the Sun OST)_

**Episode 15**

**The First Snowfall on Planet Vegeta**

Kakarot and Chichi took a seat at the center aisle of the movie theater, with big buckets of popcorn and large drinks on Kakarot's arms.

Both are excited about the romantic movie they chose to view, however, when Kakarot's scouter alarmed due to an order from the Saiyan Crown Prince…

"I'm sorry," Kakarot apologized after he hang up the call. "We need to go. The Crown Prince has a direct order for me to see him in the palace."

The General felt sorry that they needed to return to the palace immediately and even before the movie begins.

"Oh?" Chichi muttered in disappointment. "What is it about?"

"He said he found something interesting about Bulma. He doesn't seem pleased though. I need to go back before he decides to go berserk about it. Let's see this movie next time, okay?"

Both felt disappointed that they were not able to see the movie but orders are orders, especially to the General who teleported back to the palace with Chichi. He left her on the doors to her quarters then he rushed towards the Crown Prince. Chichi felt like she was being stood up once again due to the Saiyan Royal Heir. This was the second time that has happened.

~=o-O-O-o=~

It was early in the morning that Bulma arrived at the Palace. Earlier, she had musings whether to return here to see him or not. After much given thought, she decided that she will return to her duties as Prince Vegeta's cook. After all, she has not officially resigned yet.

Donning her green armored vest over blue short sleeved spandex jumpsuit with a matching apron on her waist, she excitedly presented herself to her superior, Celerie and her friend, Chichi while they were preparing for the Crown Prince's breakfast. She wanted to surprise them about her return to work. However… It seems that it was her who was going to be stunned by their unexpected news instead.

"Eeeeeeh?!" Bulma whined in surprise. "W-What do you mean by I got reassigned?!"

"Prince Vegeta has assigned you to become his personal niehre. It was a direct order we received moments before you arrived. He told me to take you to General Nappa and have him prepare you on your first day." Celerie explained as she led her inside the Crown Prince's Palace. Bulma walked briskly beside her former superior in the hallway, looking like she was taking the situation as a joke. She can't be serious!

_(Niehre -Personal maid. Same job of Gure when she first entered the Palace before becoming Tarble's mate, see Episode 2.)_

"But… B-B-But… I… I can't..! I mean, I can't become the Crown Prince's niehre! I just can't!" Bulma protested.

Nappa was waiting along with a few other palace maids at the end of the long hallway. The girls, who were young but came from various alien races, wore a black dress with white collars and trim, with a full skirt at above knee length. A white vest. A laced and ruffled white half-apron wrapped around their slim waistline. A black and white ruffled headpiece. Knee-high black socks and high heeled black leather boots. They look like some cute anime maids with that kind of attire.

"Hey! Hehehe…" Nappa greeted, waving his right hand. "It's good to see you here, Bulma! Do you remember me?"

Bulma gave the burly man a forced yet reluctant smile, though she inwardly shrugged in disgust about the huge, frightening Saiyan. The man's physical appearance still gives her the creeps despite his friendly approach to her. He was towering everyone with that almost seven feet height and overly buff build. His image is like that of a big, tough wrestling champion. Bulma wondered if that's the reason why he became one of Prince Vegeta's bodyguards. He would make a good person shield for someone who looks like a twelve year old brat.

"Certainly." Bulma responded uncomfortably, remembering the only two times she encountered him. One was she was caught staring at Vegeta's direction and the other was when Kakarot teleported with the other three Generals right in front of her.  _(See Episodes 4 and 7)._

"General Nappa, I'll leave the rest to you." Celerie said before she carefully turned around to return to her duties in the Crown Prince's Kitchen.

"So I guess you and I will be working together from now on, huh?" Nappa chuckled delightedly. Bulma felt revulsion at the mere thought.

"No." Bulma immediately protested. She turned towards Celerie and grabbed her arm, pleading her. "Please tell me you are not serious throwing me in here."

"It's his highness' order, Bulma. I'm sorry." Celerie told her.

Bulma shook her head as she continued to deny the offer, "But… I… I can't. I just can't…"

"We can't defy orders, you know. When Prince Vegeta wants you to be his personal niehre, then you must. It would upset him greatly if you defy him."

"Why? Don't you want to work with me?" Nappa suddenly butt in. "I don't know how I should feel about that."

"No, it's not like that!" she quickly denied.

 _But you're too creepy to become my workmate._  she helplessly thought to herself.

"Either that or it's because she knows she'll be with me all the time." the sound of that voice made them all quiet. Everyone turned to the newcomer's direction, and found Prince Vegeta pouting childishly at their direction with his arms crossed over his bared pectorals. He's still in his silky royal blue bedtime robe and pajamas.

"Your highness," Nappa addressed with utmost respect, thinking the prince was in a terrible mood. Aside from Bulma, everybody put their heads down in submission.

The prince stepped forward towards his attendant, stopped in front of him and put his hands over his waist. "I didn't say she'll be your workmate, Nappa. She will work with none other than me." he declared.

"Yes, your highness." Nappa said before he realized what the prince meant. He quickly gazed to the prince with huge eyes, "What?!"

"Give her the uniform." Vegeta commanded, ignoring his attendant's stunned reaction. Nappa quickly handed over Bulma her new uniform, who was forced to accept it against her own wishes.

"You!" Vegeta pointed abruptly at Bulma, causing her to stagger back with big, wide eyes. "Follow me here! The rest of you are dismissed for now! Await my command within the next thirty minutes." he imperiously announced before he regally marched back to his personal quarters.

Bulma just glared at his back without moving a muscle. Why must she follow him? She doesn't want to do that! She's not a dog for him to order around! She straightened herself, frowning at the thought. She will not follow him! She stood there stubbornly, ignoring the odd looks she was receiving from Nappa and the other maids.

Realizing that Bulma has no plans of tailing him, Vegeta stomped back and unceremoniously dragged her on her arm. Bulma tried to protest but just as always, she was unable to do anything against his grip. Nappa and the others were left gaping outside as Vegeta slammed his door shut.

"Uhhmmm… What time is it again?" Nappa asked nobody in particular.

"It's 5h, General." Celerie responded timidly.

"Isn't he up a little too early today?"

Nappa noticed that Vegeta was typically still asleep until 8h. What a miracle has the deity of Saiyans bestowed today and the prince was up this early!

~=o-O-O-o=~

Vegeta finally let go of Bulma's arm once they were inside his private room.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Bulma screeched as soon as she was free, shooting a furious glare towards him.

"Orienting you to your new job." Vegeta quickly answered nonchalantly.

"What?!" Bulma abruptly shouted in agitation.

The prince put his fists over his slim waist and raised his chin to declare bossily, "From this day onward, you are to become my personal niehre. You have to follow me around, serve me and obey all orders I command you to do. That's just all."

"Why did you suddenly decide on that, huh?!" Bulma yelled once again. "No! I will not be your personal servant!" As to prove her words true, she indignantly hurled her uniform towards him.

He smirked in a lofty way as he caught what she just threw at him effortlessly, "Too bad you have to do just that as it is my direct order." Vegeta teased as he returned her uniform to her. "And what's the difference with being my maid and my cook? You were my servant since you first set foot in this palace." he reminded.

"The difference is that I'll have to see your face and be with you every single moment!" Bulma yelled back as she tried to push the clothes back to him.

"And don't you want that?" The prince smirked with a smug, sexy look on his face.

She fell silent at those cocky words. She rolled her eyes at his unbelievable conceitedness as she muttered under her breath. "Jerk…"

He was absolutely correct. He caught her once again. The truth is, the reason why she tried to deny her new job offer was the fact that she would always be with him from now on. It was something she actually wanted deep inside her heart but she tried to deny it because she felt anxious and uncomfortable about the consequences if she were to be around him all the time. She was afraid her emotions for the man would grow deeper as she would be so close to him from now on.

"Tell me, why do you persist in defying my direct order?" Vegeta demanded rather harshly.

Bulma raised her chin haughtily to respond, "Why should I follow your orders? I am not your people!"

"You are my person." he insisted.

"Says who?!" she retorted.

"Says me, and my word is law on this planet." he smirked. "I don't see a need for a personal niehre. I have an attendant to do just that. You already met Nappa, he might look like a scary, brainless, enormous buffoon but he did a good job babysitting me all these years."

Bulma wanted to disagree as he turned out to be a spoiled, haughty and pushy royal brat.

"Then why did you assign me for this job then?!" Bulma demanded heatedly.

Vegeta leaned forward to stare at Bulma eye to eye, their noses barely touching. This caused the noisy woman to go into silent mode.  _"Here we go again…"_  Bulma thought at the back of her head, falling into the hypnotic and powerful force of his dark gaze. After nearly a minute of staring into each other's eyes he finally said, "Because… I want you to do something for me." he responded in a low voice.

"W-What?" she stuttered as she finds herself caught once more in his hypnotizing eyes. Why does he always do this to her? She thought he could be playing mind games on her. Or does he have the power of hypnotism too? She thought she wanted to avoid staring into his eyes from now on.

The prince straightened, pulling away from her and freeing her from the hold of his gaze. The corners of his mouth crooked upwards as an amused smirk stretched upon his lips. He always knew how to bewitch her and make her submit.

"I will show you later." he assured.

Bulma gathered her thoughts and shook her head to get rid of the dazed effects of her mind, "B-But how about my family? You just returned me to them and now you're taking me back already?!"

"Don't worry. I'll have Raditz tell them my order. Also, you may visit them every seventh day. How does that sound?"

Ha! This brat really is the pushiest man she has ever met her entire life!

He turned his back on her, not waiting for her response. He pulled off his upper robe, making Bulma scream and jump back in apprehension, "What do you think you're doing?!" she gasped, hugging her shoulders as she stared at him wide eyed with stun.

Vegeta turned his head on her direction, a frown on his face. "Taking my bedtime robe off! What does it look like to you?! It's not like it's your first time seeing me shirtless!" he responded with an annoyed tone. Seeing that look on Bulma's face, his frown melted into a playful smirk. "Just shut up, relax and enjoy the sexy view. That's a direct order." and then he mischievously winked at her.

_Ha! Such conceitedness this haughty man has!_

Assured that he won't be doing anything jumpy on her, she tried to relax and did what she was told. Goodness! She's staring at his beautiful sculpted back, in awe at the well defined muscles of his body once again. His olive skin tone looked so perfect. Gosh, he must be some godly being pretending to be a mortal with that kind of body! He was absolutely right about him having such a sexy view.

He turned away, folding his robe neatly and putting them away on the laundry bin, all the while smirking at how he could sense her eyes roaming at his body.

"I'll be taking a bath. Your first job for today is to prepare my royal bath. Come with me and I'll teach you how." he said. And then he shouted at the door. "Nappa!"

"Yes, your highness!" Nappa immediately responded.

"Tell the maids to leave my royal armor at my bedside, assemble the royal guards on morning duty at the field. Today will be their first training day under me."

"I will do as you command, your highness." Nappa obeyed and he left.

"Let's go, Bulma."

Vegeta led Bulma towards his bathroom. Bulma cannot believe just how enormous, elegant and luxuriant his bathroom was. It was complete with a sauna, a spa, a bathtub, a shower, three toilets, two sinks, a huge mirror on the lavishly decorated wall, dark brown wooden cabinets filled with fresh towels, bathrobes, first class toiletries and fragrances. He actually knows what his servants exactly do when they prepare his royal bath. He instructed her and let her do them as it is her work. He told her of his preferences and whatever he didn't like. Bulma tested the fragrances and bubble bath, and she was astonished by how special and ambrosial they were. No wonder why he always smelled so good. But then, after all, he was a royalty. The future king of the Saiyans and one of the most powerful warriors in the universe.

After his bath was prepared, Bulma went out of the bathroom still in astonishment. She couldn't believe this is happening to her! She was told to change her uniform to what she should be wearing now that she's the Crown Prince's personal niehre.

Once she was done with changing her clothes and putting her chef uniform aside. She looked around at Vegeta's private quarters and was awed by how aristocratic and gilt-edged the things in his room were. She didn't give much attention to it the first time she was here but now that she noticed it, her breath was taken away.

Starting from the sliding door entrance, there's a heel high mahogany study table with a leather top and a red cushion seat that is across the door. Another sliding door was on the right side, leading to the prince's bed room. On the left side were a huge shelf filled with some books and notebooks, and a closed type cabinet made with the same materials as the study table.

If you enter the bedroom, a king sized bed which frame is made of pure gold and mahogany will greet you on the wall across the entrance door. Another door that leads to the prince's private bath was on the farthest corner. Another but taller mahogany study table was next to the bed's right side, a chair and another bookshelf. There was a lamp on the table, and some papers. There is a huge wardrobe with sliding doors on the left side. The wardrobe was as big as an entire room, filled with different men's clothings and shoes. Some of which fits children. Does he collect clothes and costumes or does he use them in his disguises?

"Woah…" she gasped to herself in awe as she went around, gaping at his belongings.

When she found the shelf on the prince's bedroom, she walked towards it curiously. She already knew he was a bookworm since he has his own personal library. She found books about martial arts, physics and politics and some notebooks containing his studies about his fighting skills and techniques. Some contained sketches of martial arts techniques with angles, minutia of computations for power, speed, accuracies, damages, etc. Some about his ki based blasts, beams, explosives, etc. Bulma realized that Vegeta creates his techniques on his own and was floored by how resourceful and intelligent he actually was.

Once she was done going through his notes, she turned to his study table to see what he was being busy about these days, and found what she was looking for yesterday evening lying openly in there.

_What was it doing in there?_

Hearing that someone was coming, she quickly ran towards the nearest hiding place she could fit herself into. She found herself inside his wardrobe. She saw the maids carefully and silently put the Crown Prince's royal armor set in his bedside. They stepped aside and waited on the sides. Just how long are they going to stay in there?

Thirty minutes later, Vegeta came in, having only a white towel loosely wrapped around his slim waist. He looked around, probably searching for her. Not finding her anywhere, he unceremoniously dropped his towel on the floor. Bulma's eyes bulged out at what he did. He was completely naked in front of his maids! The maids doesn't seem fazed about his uncivilized actions though. Bulma felt like her head was spinning as her mind went cloudy at the view of his bared back. She couldn't take her eyes off his nicely shaped buttocks. At the back of her mind, she wished he would turn around as she was curious about his entire front view. She marvelled at what she was watching at, dazed, daydreaming of perverse thoughts, and was completely mesmerized by the show of the sexy man in front of her. Something fell from the side and hit her toe nail, which caused her to stagger backwards in agony and waking her up back to reality. She collapsed on her back at the floor, feeling as if it was the most agonizing pain she ever felt her entire life.

Vegeta spun around in surprise, staring at Bulma in complete shock. When Bulma realized what just happened, she stopped her whining and opened her eyes. She was completely frozen by the inhuman sight above of her eyes.

…

…

…

_So huge…_

Bulma screamed bloody murder, and continued screaming like that as she pointed at his golden eggs before fainting at the glamorous sight.

~=o-O-O-o=~

"What the fuck were you doing in there anyways?!" Vegeta demanded once Bulma has recovered from her shock.

"Why the hell are you even fully naked in front of your maids?!" Bulma shouted back.

"Of course, that's because I just took a bath and was about to be dressed!"

"You seriously can't be naked in front of women! It's undecent!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes at her nagging. Saiyans don't really care about showing their skin unclothed with their servants. After all, they only see them as nothing but lower than them. Just tiny little things. So Vegeta doesn't really find being naked in front of his servants as something to worry about.

Raditz, Kakarot and Broly were on the farthest side of the wall, stifling their laughter.

"Enough of this, woman! I'll be late in the morning assembly because of your nagging!" The prince grunted, dismissing the nonsense matter.

"Why do you take it as something that doesn't even bother you?!"

"Because it's just normal!" the prince shouted back.

Vegeta indignantly stomped out of his room, feeling so annoyed. Seriously, she's just being exaggerated! Why should he bother about being naked in front of his servants anyways? He knew they enjoyed the sexy view of his wonderful body, most especially her. He could not understand why she continued to deny just how amazed she was.

"Come now, Bulma." Raditz invited. Bulma reluctantly joined them as they followed the irate prince towards the dining room where he ate his breakfast. Nappa noted her that as Vegeta's personal niehre, she must walk on his left side, a meter behind the prince.

After breakfast, they proceeded to the throneroom. Bulma and the others were left outside. The Generals were instructing her about her duties as a personal niehre. Nappa noted that she is his first ever personal niehre so she must do her best. Bulma was not happy about knowing her duties. Why must she serve that royal jerk? She's not anyone's servant!

About an hour later, the Ministers exited the throne room. Everyone, except for Bulma who was obviously in a terrible mood, bowed before the Prime Minister Paragus. She just glared at the Prime Minister, not caring about who or what he is. The dark skinned bearded Saiyan eyed the new addition to the Crown Prince's personal servants with a critical eye, recognizing her to be the alien slave the Crown Prince was being so fond of. The woman not bowing down before him made the Prime Minister seethe with ire. The Ministers gazed at Bulma with a warning look but Bulma tried her best not to be intimidated by the stare these old men were giving her. Why must she bow down to him or to them? She's not Saiyan! And not even lower than these barbaric bastards! She knows she is more intelligent than a lot of them.

The dark skinned Saiyan stepped forward towards the proud, defiant woman. "You." Paragus growled heatedly. "I guess the crown prince doesn't know how to discipline his subordinates and teach them how to pay their respects to their superiors. I am the Prime Minister! How about I teach you a lesson about palace etiquette?"

Prince Vegeta came out of the throne room and saw what was happening between Bulma and the Ministers. Finding Bulma not bowing down on the Prime Minister impressed him deep in his heart and he couldn't help the proud smirk stretching wide upon his lips. He knew she's not someone who would just bow down to anyone and obey them. Not even him, who became her love interest, was able to do that despite his ruthless and powerful reputation.

"Is something the matter, Paragus?" the prince demanded as he strolled regally towards them. He thought he needed to before Paragus decides to reduce her to ashes. Everyone turned to him with their heads bowed down to show respect, except Bulma again.

"Nothing much, your highness." Paragus said as he raised his head. "I was just surprised to see that you assigned a personal niehre for the first time."

"What is it to you?" Vegeta said with a cold tone.

Paragus smiled a fake smile, "Nothing, your highness. Like I said, I was just surprised at that." then his smile faded into a scowl. "However, it's no surprise your servants are as arrogant and defiant as you are."

"Hmph!" The crown prince snorted. "I know, right? It's good that you noticed that. After all, I wouldn't want my personal servants bowing down before anyone unworthy to be respected." and then he gave him a wide, haughty smirk. "Learn to mind your own business. It is up to me how I would discipline my servants and how I want them to act around others."

After that warning message, Prince Vegeta walked away, with his Generals and his servants tailing him from behind. Paragus and the Ministers were left breathless at the words of the royal brat.

"He said he wouldn't want his personal servants bowing down before anyone unworthy. So is that the reason why she's not bowing down to him either?" mumbled Kabu.

The others sent him a warning glare, hushing him to keep quiet. Once the prince was out of earshot, the ministers proceeded to their office, led by Paragus. There, they begin complaining and talking about Bulma and the Crown Prince.

"Ha! What the fuck?! Isn't that the same woman in the rumors and scandals our arrogant Crown Prince had?" Kabu said.

"Yes, she is." Nasu confirmed. "I thought the king said the Crown Prince has gotten rid of that girl?! I can't believe this! He even made her his personal niehre! What the hell is wrong with that brat?!"

"And to think it's the same woman the king is being suspicious about being the alien rebel in the palace." Kabu snickered.

"The Crown Prince must have a plan with her which is why he assigned her to become as close to him as possible." Paragus said.

"Considering he has an intimate feeling for this woman, he could try to hide her connections with the rebels if he finds anything suspicious."

Paragus chuckled darkly, "Well, can't you see it? If it is indeed true that the woman is indeed the rebel spy in the palace and Prince Vegeta is cooperating with her by trying to conceal the truth, then he can be dethroned for treason against his own people."

The other Ministers turned to his direction with wide eyes, agreeing silently that he's right about that.

"Let him do whatever he likes. In the end, all he does are things we can use against him to dethrone him. Any news about the search for that savior of the rebels?"

"My men are currently searching for alien scientists across the planet, Prime Minister." answered Soi.

"We must hurry before the Crown Prince notices our plan and finds about the rebels first." Paragus ordered.

~=o-O-O-o=~

Two guards dashed hastily throughout the palace for being late on the Crown Prince's training they were expected to attend. They didn't receive the message from Nappa on time and so they were scampering like mice out of terror.

"Damn it, Peppa! We really shouldn't have drunk ourselves last night! I completely forgot about the training!" cried a lanky dark haired Saiyan.

"Hurry up Gariku! The Crown Prince would kill us for sure!" howled a bulkier one.

Both wore the gray and navy blue armor of the Crown Prince's Palace guards. They continued running until they reached the Prince's royal house. Just further behind that was the forest maze and a big open field where everyone must be gathered for the training.

As they scampered towards the Crown Prince's palace, they quickly fell into their knees down the ground when they found Prince Vegeta walking rather timidly towards his royal palace.

"Y-Your highness!" They both gasped in horror as they bowed down. The prince slowly turned to them momentarily with a blank, cold expression in his eyes but he didn't say a word. He silently turned away, completely ignoring them and continued walking inside his royal palace, leaving the two guards frozen on the ground.

"Huh? Aren't we supposed to be training?" Gariku wondered.

"Maybe he didn't feel like training us today." Peppa responded.

Gariku relaxed his shoulders, and hung his head with sigh of relief. "Aaaaah, good grief! I thought I was going to die today!"

"Me too!"

"But where are the others?"

"Hmm… Probably still at home."

"I guess so."

The two decided to come to the guard's office and rest in there. It was until the guards on night shift duty found them that they got questioned.

"Hey, Gariku! Peppa! What are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the fields to train?" asked Kondai.

"There's no training today. We saw the Crown Prince earlier, he went back to his private quarters." Peppa muttered.

The guards on night duty looked at each other with puzzled looks, "Did he?"

"Yes, I think I saw him earlier returning to his room. I thought he is in a bad mood that's why Nappa and the others aren't with him. And seems he's back into those disguising get ups again."

"But where did the guards on morning duty went to earlier? I thought I heard from Nappa the prince was in the bad mood because two are absent on the first day of training. He must be talking about you two."

Gariku and Peppa's eyes went huge. "H-H-He did?! Oh no!"

The two quickly rushed out of their office to report to General Nappa. The burly General was displeased at their appearance. Even their co-workers were glaring daggers at them. Looks like no one is happy to see them around here.

"Salute!" Gariku and Peppa stood in attention before the bald and burly Commander-in-chief of the Saiyan Royal Army.

"Where did you two run off earlier?!" The enormous General imperiously demanded, looking displeased at the sight of these two timid royal guards. "Did you know what happened to everyone when his highness finds out two are missing in attendance?! Everyone was severely punished because of your insolence!"

"Sir, our apologies, sir! We admit of running late earlier sir. But we met his highness on the way, sir. We thought he was not training us so…"

Nappa's face became more furious, "How can you meet his highness when he's with us the entire time until now?! And we didn't see the both of you until now either!"

"Eh? B-B-But…" Gariku and Peppa stared at each other, confused.

"We saw him, sir. He proceeded to his private quarters without you guys so we thought he's not training us today. We even talked to him!" Peppa insisted.

"What are you two talking about now?! Did you receive a direct order?! Did he literally tell you there's no training today?! Did you hear me say he's not training you?!" Nappa shouted.

Peppa shrugged his shoulders, gazing down on the floor with a guilty stare, "No, sir."

"Prince Vegeta is with us the entire time! Are you making up pathetic excuses for your insolence?! I'll punish you two severely!"

"But General Nappa, please believe us! We really did saw him. Even some guards on night duty said he returned to the palace an hour ago."

Prince Vegeta, along with Bulma, Raditz, Kakarot and Broly found the guards and his attendant arguing about being absent on training. He was supposed to be on his way to his personal library when he saw the commotion between Nappa and the absent guards during this morning's training session.

Raditz cleared his throat and the three immediately stopped arguing and bowed before the royal heir to the throne. Vegeta threateningly approached the three and imperiously demanded, "What the fuck is happening here, Nappa?!"

Nappa responded in a submissive voice, "Your highness, I was scolding these two for not attending your training earlier."

The prince turned his head on the timid looking guards. "You two, why are you not present earlier?!"

The two guards stammeringly responded, "It's because…"

"They say they saw you enter your private quarters earlier, your highness." Nappa cut in.

The prince's icy glare shifted to Nappa, "Shut up, Nappa. I'm not talking to you." he told him coldly.

Nappa shrugged and looked away, "My apologies, your highness."

Vegeta turned back to the guards, "Is his words true?"

The two guards gulped, "Y-Yes, your highness."

"I was at the field the entire time just as Nappa was saying. And you tell me you saw me returning to my private quarters an hour ago?"

"Yes, your highness."

The prince stared up to his attendant with a confused stare before he returned his glare to the guards. His eyes were like icicles and the two guards felt as if they were pierced by those in their chests.

"Are you two messing up with us?" he asked in a cold tone. "Unless it is a direct order from me or my Generals, you shouldn't presume things on your own. Be grateful that I'm in no mood to deal violence with you two. I'll let this accident slip this time but be careful next time or I might just obliterate all of you where you stood. Do you understand?"

Frozen in their places, the two guards swallowed fearfully and responded, stammering, "Y-Yes, your highness."

"You two will join the next batch later. Don't disappoint me."

"Yes, your highness."

The prince walked away with his three other Generals and his niehre following him from behind. Nappa sighed in utmost relief.

"You're lucky to survive that one." Nappa said.

Gariku and Peppa just stared blankly at each other, confused.

~=o-O-O-o=~

Vegeta was intrigued by what the guards told him. How did they saw him if he was in the field with the other guards? He immediately dismissed that thought. They must be hallucinating or making things up to find an excuse for their lack of attendance.

He proceeded to his personal library, to be respectfully greeted by Goyo. He, Bulma and his three Generals went through the shelves as the prince searched for all the books he needed. He threw the books towards his subordinates who caught them in midair. After he got everything he needed, he went to his study table and sat on the chair.

While the Prince was studying, he ordered Bulma to get him his journal on the study table on his bedroom. In his thoughts, he wanted Bulma to find and ask about the papers she will find on the table. After a while of complaints and arguments, Bulma went to get what he required after all. While Bulma was away, Raditz quietly suggested that the prince date Bulma also.

"Why should I do that?!" Vegeta mumbled with a bored tone, his eyes glued to his book.

"Because Kakarot here had a happy night dating Chich - ooommmmmph!"

"Raditz!" Kakarot hissed, quickly shut his older brother's mouth with his hand.

The prince gazed up from his book to his Generals, "What was that?" he asked.

"It's nothing, your highness. It's nothing!" Kakarot grinned broadly. Vegeta frowned at the dumb look on the youngest General's physiognomy. While Raditz was blue under Kakarot, his arms swaying around as he let out loud muffled cries. The prince looked at his best friend curiously before he gazed back to Kakarot.

"Let go of him," The prince ordered in an icy tone.

Feeling a chill ran up his spine upon knowing what that glare on the prince's eyes meant, Kakarot immediately obeyed. "Y-Yes, your highness."

Raditz wheezed as he was finally able to breathe. "Damn it, Kakarot! Were you trying to kill me just now?!"

"Sorry, niisan. But can't you at least keep your mouth shut?" Kakarot hissed.

Vegeta knew the two were talking about what he discovered yesterday. He remembered finding Chichi on the way out of the royal cook's sleeping quarters. While he sensed Kakarot hiding in one of the posts to avoid being seen by him. He was in a good mood yesterday as as today so he didn't bother to take notice. However, why is everyone trying to make excuses to him anyways? That made him so frustrated.

Vegeta pushed his chair behind him as he rose from his seat in indignation, angrily shutting the book he was previously reading causing his three Generals to shot their heads up in his direction in trepidation. He raised his right hand, his palm open, facing upwards and fingers curled. Dazzling tendrils of white ki gradually coalesced into a bright orb of light the same size as a handball. It levitated lightly over his palm as if it was defying gravity itself. Thinking it was a deadly ki ball, his Generals stared up at him wide eyed and alarmed.

Then they immediately sensed something quite familiar with the light ray being emitted by the sphere. Blutz waves. They could feel its faint presence through their tails, as if sparks of electricity tingled from the tip of their tails and went up to their spine, sending bolts throughout their nerves. Though it wasn't enough to make them transform into their beast forms yet.

"Your highness!" Raditz gasped in amazement, his eyes glued to the tempting light. "Y-You did it!"

Vegeta stared at the ball floating in his hand with a frown. It is made of purely concentrated Blutz wave energy. His mind calculated the possibilities of increasing the amount of Blutz Waves being emitted by its light. He was convinced that if he mix oxygen into the heat and light being radiated off the ball after he burst it into a bigger orb in the planet's atmosphere, then it is possible to create the enough green spectrum radiation necessary for Saiyans to initiate their Oozaru transformations.

"Hmmm…" He murmured to himself as he analyzed his new technique in his thoughts.

He frowned as he dissipated the ball in his hand and sat back down on his chair. He saw an alarming problem with that new technique of his. It required a tremendous amount of ki power to create one ball and execute that bursting and mixing process. It could be exhausting as well and might result to a typical Saiyan's death. In this case, he could be the only one who might be able to use that technique given how powerful he is and that he has too much ki power to spare.

"Too bad," he muttered. "Saiyans required seventeen million zeno units of Blutz waves energy being absorbed through the retina to initiate the Oozaru transformation. The Power Ball I created can indeed create Blutz waves but not necessary enough to begin the transformation. Another process has to be done in order to create the seventeen million zeno units of Blutz Waves. By combining the Power Ball with the oxygen in the planet's atmosphere, we can create an artificial moon that can help us transform into our beast forms anytime and anywhere we want to."

"Woah! That's amazing, your highness!" Kakarot gasped in complete amazement, though he really didn't understand what Vegeta was saying at all. He was just being amazed at those numbers and explanations.

"However… There is a problem." The prince continued with a frown.

"Eh? W-What is it?"

"The creation of the Power Ball already required a huge amount of ki energy, while the next process of bursting and mixing would also require more power so it can be executed. In any case, only the Super Elite Saiyans can create such a technique as we have more ki power to spare."

"Eh? B-But you're the only one ranked as a Super Elite warrior around here." Raditz complained.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Vegeta huffed.

"So what would happen if other Saiyans try to create one?" Broly asked.

"They will die, of course."

The three Saiyan Generals hung their heads in disappointment. So there's no way even Elite Saiyans like themselves can do that technique?

Bulma returned and handed Vegeta his journal and a pen. But before he could take notes of his discovery, she showed him the papers she found on his table.

"I forgot to ask you earlier but where did you get these?" she inquired.

The prince raised an eyebrow innocently at what she was trying to show him. He turned to his Generals and commanded them to leave him and Bulma to talk alone. After the Generals left along with the librarian, the prince faced the woman, "Someone sent them to me." he lied.

Bulma's eyes went huge at that, "What do you mean someone sent you these? T-These are the papers I was looking for yesterday!"

"Ooh, really?" The prince's tone was suspicious.

Bulma felt as if he was being suspicious of the papers, she wondered why.

"So what is it about?" he asked, still acting as if he didn't know anything about those prints.

She looked away and mumbled, "This is supposedly a gift for you from Dad and me that is why I tried to keep it as a secret to you."

With that, the prince's frown melted as the sides of his lips crooked upwards. "A gift?" He repeated impressively. Inwardly, he felt glad at those words and childishly giggled at the thought.

"We plan to build you a new training room with enhanced gravity simulator to help you in your training as thanks for reuniting us together."

"I see," he said. He knew she was being honest with her answers since he exactly knew what those papers meant so he let his suspicions slip this time. He gave her a mischievous smirk. "Therefore, I order you to create it as soon as possible. That is the sole reason why I hired you to become as close to me as possible. You shall create and provide me all the necessary training technology that I would need to grow stronger. My private mechanical engineer. That is going be your real job. I know you want that, don't you?"

At first, Bulma couldn't believe that offer. She fell silent as she gaped at him in disbelief. But later a wide, glad grin on her lips slowly brightened her expression, showing her excitement at the opportunity to build and invent new things, "Are you serious?!"

"Of course." The prince smirked at her. He remember she told him last night about her favorite hobby and that's what he wanted to give her as a job. "However… This job shall be confidential. You will work exclusively in my personal training chambers under my supervision. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sure! Sure!"

"Very well, then." he said. "I shall take you to my private training chambers for you to see what you will need to improve there. Let's go."

The heir to the Saiyan throne rose from his seat and led the way towards his training chambers. They went out of the library, strolled around the Crown Prince's palace grounds until they reached a white building. They entered through an enormous pair of heavy looking metallic double doors and into a long white hallway. Everyone they passed by would immediately halt whatever they were doing to respectfully bow down before the royal heir to the throne of Planet Vegeta, silently wondering to themselves what a niehre was doing with him instead of Nappa or his other Generals.

They reached the end of the hallway and were met by a heavily built metallic door made from the toughest metal in the entire universe, the Kachin-Kachin. It look like a gigantic vault or something. On the left side of the door was a small biometric scanner and built in speaker and microphone for voice recognition. It only recognizes Prince Vegeta, Nappa and the chief technician of the training room.

Putting his left thumb over the fingerprint scanner and called, "Computer."

A single beeping sound reverberated from the speaker and a soft, female monotone voice,  _"Yes, Prince Vegeta?"_

"Open the doors and activate all lights within the training chamber."

_"As you command, your highness."_

With a loud whooshing sound, the metal door opened, sliding sidewards. The lights turned on, completely illuminating the room. Once the two of them were inside the enormously spacious room, Bulma took her time to look around, completely astonished by the vastness of it. This place could be thrice the size of a football field. The floor was filled with red marbled tiles and heavily built white walls. Above them was a glass window, showing a watch room for observants and an office for those who worked in here.

"So, what do you think?" the prince asked as he crossed his arms over his pearl white chestplate.

"It's enormous! Amazing!" Bulma gasped in awe.

He smirked, pleased of her reaction. "I have other engineers whose job is to build and rebuild this training room along with their constructors and technicians but none of them are able to think about creating a Gravity Simulation System just like you and your father did. I just require you to build the actual system into this training room. We already have a computer personal assistant over here, and I'm giving you the permission to program it with your system as you wish. I'll have my other engineers assist you with your job, I may also act like one just as I always do but you are going to lead this project anyhow."

Bulma was grinning from ear to ear at the prospect of her new job and Vegeta could see the excitement in her eyes. He couldn't help the warmth it brought his heart at watching her so happy and he smiled. Taking note of her beauty he thought was greater than the dazzling rays of the morning sun.

 _"Woah…"_  he absent-mindedly gasped at her, gaping at Bulma as if he was starstrucked. Is she a goddess of water or beauty from a legend who turned into a mortal, somehow? Vegeta wondered. When Bulma turned her head to face him, he immediately looked away, forcing to show his neutral expression. What the hell was he doing gawking at a lowly human girl like that? He berated himself.

"So, when do I begin?" Bulma asked, interrupting him from his thoughts.

Gathering himself, he cleared his throat before responding, "How about tomorrow? Starting tomorrow, you will be with me the entire day as my niehre and then you will work here at night duty."

"Ah!" Bulma beamed, clapping her hands excitedly but realized something was wrong. "Eh?! Am I even allowed to sleep?! If so, what time am I supposed to rest?!"

"I'll give you time during the day."

"Oh…"

"Anyways, come over here and I'll introduce you to your workmates."

Vegeta led her out of his training chambers, went up a flight of stairs and entered a door that led to a large laboratory area. Scientists, technicians and engineers alike were busy with their work since they always wanted to create something new for the Crown Prince to play with in his training and hopefully satisfy him. Everyone turned to them with surprise and upon recognizing the prince, they immediately stop what they're doing and bowed down before him.

"Your highness! We are most graced by your presence! How can we help you today?" smiled the chief scientist as he stepped forward. A well built old man wearing a black and gold armor but with a long white coat billowing behind him. The others wore the same clothes as him. He had winter white hair and a goatee. A friendly smile and warm eyes. He must have come from an alien race, Bulma thought, as he is not as savage looking as the Saiyans.

Vegeta introduced Bulma to his other engineers and scientists who would work with her in this Gravity Simulator Project.

"This is Bulma Briefs, your new subordinate." The prince told the old man. "This is Doctor Huiston, the chief scientist and head of CPRD Team."

Doctor Huiston turned to the girl the Prince just introduced. A niehre? Aside from being surprised that Prince Vegeta personally brought the girl here, he was also puzzled by how a niehre like her would become one of his engineers.

"Bulma will work as an engineer to lead a certain project I command you to assist her." Vegeta continued as he handed him the papers about Bulma and her father's Gravity Simulator Project. Doctor Huiston received them and stared at the paper in confusion, not understanding the writings in there.

"It is a Gravity Simulation Project, Doctor." The prince snapped, annoyed. "You will build a Gravity Simulator System and install it in my training chambers."

All scientists gazed up towards Bulma with huge, disbelieving eyes. They were all stunned by the girl's idea.

"B-But your highness, how are we supposed to understand these prints if we cannot read them?" Doctor Huiston said.

"I'll translate them for you." Vegeta offered.

The scientists stared at each other oddly and the prince took the papers back. "I'll give it back to you by tomorrow evening." The prince assured. "For now, show Bulma to her workstation. She will begin working tomorrow evening after I translated these. I'll be waiting here. Go now."

Bulma wondered if he will go back with those random jobs and disguising games once again just like he did before. Huiston led her towards an empty cubicle that consisted of a metal desk, a drawer filled with different tools, a chair and some other things she needed with her work.

"This will be your workplace." Huiston said. "This laboratory is the Crown Prince's Research and Development Office that specializes with his highness' training and battle materials from his training room to the cultivars used in his drills, his battle gear, technology and weaponry. In here, we are strict with our work to create the highest quality of our inventions for the sake of helping Prince Vegeta to grow more powerful than he is and help him achieve the state of the Legendary Super Saiyan. I suppose you know for whom you make your inventions and how just strict and ruthless he could be."

"Yes, doctor." Bulma replied. "Excuse me but what is this Legendary Super Saiyan state you guys are helping him achieve?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Huiston was surprised. "Prince Vegeta is the prophesied one to achieve the pinnacle power and legendary transformation of the Saiyan race. The prophecy said he will become the Golden Warrior and save the universe from the Galactic Emperor. That is how important our work is in here."

Bulma made a surprised yet doubting look about that prophecy. That pushy, overly demanding brat was destined to save the universe from the Galactic Emperor? Do they really believe that? Even so, if his words were true, then this project might be so important to Vegeta which is why he was determined to push it through.

"Just as the Crown Prince said, you will lead our entire group into creating the Gravity Simulator System idea you have. I am glad that you made an impression, he's been greatly displeased with our work lately. I guess you really did impress his highness with your idea, otherwise he wouldn't be in here orienting you with me personally. So, what do you think?"

Bulma scrutinized her new workplace, running her hands down the cold, metal desk. After a while of observing, she turned to Huiston and said, "I love it, doctor! Thank you very much!" Bulma bowed down with gratitude.

Huiston smiled. "I'm glad that you like it. You will work in here from 22h to 6h for ten hours with an hour break. I look forward to seeing you later tomorrow evening."

"Me too, doctor."

Doctor Huiston introduced Bulma to the other members of the CPRD Team which consisted of seven engineers, nine scientists and twelve technicians. He also let her meet ten assistant drones and five bots that would served them drinks or snacks.

"Welcome to the CPRD team, Miss Bulma Briefs." Doctor Huiston declared.

"Thank you everyone! I look forward into working with all of you! Let's work together and do our best!"

The entire team welcomed her warmly and Bulma was happy with getting to know the other scientists she would work with from now on.

When Vegeta and Bulma returned to his private quarters, she told him about how nice those people were. Of course they would be nice to her simply because he was in there watching at her. If he knew better through sensing people's ki, some of his engineers and scientists instantly felt animosity towards her. Jealousy and insecurity might be the reason. He decided to let those hypocrite fools be for now unless they start causing trouble to her.

For the entire day, Bulma quietly observed the Saiyan Prince from behind. She still couldn't believe Huiston's words. Maybe that is why he's so full of himself and held himself above the others. She recalled the rumors she once heard about him, aside from his unparalleled strength, battle talent and ruthless reputation, she listened in one of the reports on radio during one of Prince Vegeta's birthday Celebrations back when she was working at the barracks. The report had lots of interesting trivias about the Future King. She remembered the trivia about how he was named after the Saiyan Planet because he is considered a very special Saiyan. From his birth, he held the record for the highest newborn power rating in comparison to any of his kind. He was also hailed as a true genius but she never heard a word about this prophecy Huiston told her.

After the last training session with the Palace Guards that evening, Vegeta started to translate Bulma's entire paper to Saiyago, perfectly copying the sketches and blueprints into a new journal while he studied every detail and memorizing them all with just one read. He also noted on his old one his creation of the Artificial Moon Technique he named the "Power Ball".

It was the dawn of the following day when he was done and he found Bulma sprawled on the other side of the table. She may have fallen asleep out of boredom. After all, she came in here early in the morning yesterday afternoon. He peered closer, resting his chin over his cupped hand. He silently watched at her for a long moment, completely bewitched by her unique beauty. Beautiful silky aqua hair, creamy smooth skin, long, curly eyelashes. He recalled the events of that day. Her amazing feistiness, the blue fire that blaze upon her cerulean eyes whenever he infuriated her. He fearlessness when she stubbornly stood up against the Ministers. The warm, dazzling, child-like smile she gave him when she became excited about her new work. He thought she was the most gorgeous woman he had met his entire life. He decided that he will have this woman no matter what. She's going to be his and nothing in the universe will ever stop him from having her.

~=o-O-O-o=~

Five hours later, Bulma abruptly shot up from a bed, awaken by her sudden realization that she has fallen asleep on Vegeta. She found it was already morning through the rays of sunlight passing through the window. She wondered what just happened and looked around. Puzzled for a moment about where she was and what she's doing here. She found herself sitting on a huge bed covered with royal blue silk and soft comforters. The room was cool due to the air conditioner being on. She found the canopy above her looking quite familiar, and the furnitures around her as well. It looked like she was on the Crown Prince's royal bedroom.

_Vegeta's bedroom?!_

What the fuck is she doing in Vegeta's bedroom?! Why was she sleeping in his bed?! What the hell happened?! Panicking she searched around for the Saiyan Prince but she could not find him in there. She looked down on herself, thinking if he ever stripped her or anything. She was still donning her niehre uniform and even her shoes. He didn't do anything like what she was thinking and it helped her feel relieved. She quietly shifted and rose from his bed. She somehow didn't want to, it was so comfortable to lie in there but she knew she had to leave before anyone noticed her sleeping in there.

She silently stepped out of his room and was stunned to find Vegeta asleep on the floor. He was on a sitting position, his back resting on the wall behind him, his legs sprawled across on the mat, his arms crossed over his chest, and his head slumped forward. He still wore his royal armor. The papers, journals and pens over the study table not far from him were neatly arranged.

She quietly stepped toward him, absent-mindedly staring into his sleeping face. It will be her first time observing him this close. He looked like a normal, handsome young man with his peaceful and relaxed expression. He was quietly snoring and his breathing was calm. She became mesmerized by his image, which is very far from the cranky, pompous and frightening prince he truly was. She carefully noted that he has long, dark eyelashes, a high bridged nose, full bottom lip with a slight thickness on the upper lip and a perfectly angular jawline. He looked especially handsome when he's asleep. It could really be a trap and yet she didn't mind falling into it. Entranced by his immaculate image, she heedlessly raised her hand, wanting to touch his face and his awesome hair, wondering if it's smooth, rough, soft or hard to touch.

However, before she could reach to him, she heard Nappa on the door. "Your highness, have you finally awaken?"

Gasping silently, Bulma turned her head towards the door and begin to panic. Oh no! They must not see her in here with the Crown Prince! She turned to Vegeta, he's still fast asleep and showed no signs of waking up.

"Your highness, are you in there?" Nappa asked again after a while of not hearing a reply from the prince.

Bulma didn't know what to do! She needs to hide before they could see her in here! She tried to think of a hiding place she could fit herself into. Ah yes! That closet she hid into yesterday! Just as she was about to dash towards her decided hiding place, Vegeta suddenly grumbled in a groggy way, "I'm going to sleep some more. Leave and return to me after thirty minutes, Nappa."

Bulma froze in place until she heard Nappa's reply, "Yes, your highness!"

Bulma didn't move for about a minute until she was sure that Nappa and the maids have left. When everything was cleared, she heaved a sigh of relief and turned to the sleeping prince. Was he still fast asleep? Was he dreaming? Did he just sleep talked? Or was he pretending that he was asleep?

Vegeta gradually opened his dark eyes and raised his head to look up to her, still in a daze.

"Foolish woman," he grumbled as he rose from the floor. "There's no use in hiding. Even if you hide in there, they can sense you're with me." He walked up to her. "Especially when you panic like that, your ki spikes higher than usual. You woke me up just for that. Idiot." he muttered as he lightly poke on her forehead with his finger, causing her to yelp.

"Ah!" Bulma shot him a glare. "That hurts!"

The prince smirked back at her. "You don't have to panic or fear about anything. I swore to myself that I will protect you no matter what."

With that being said, Vegeta offered her his hand, "I will teleport you out of my room into your new chambers. I forgot to show you."

She reached his hand and they both disappeared to thin air. Blinking out of her daze, Bulma looked around to see where he brought her. It was a nice room with few furnitures like a simple bed, a bedside table, a lamp and a dresser. There was a door leading to a bath on the bed's right side.

"This room is located on the south side of my palace, if you go out of that door, you will be familiar to the hallway leading to my personal chamber." Vegeta pointed at the sliding door behind them. "Adjacent to your room is Nappa's. It is necessary for my attendant and personal niehre to be as close to me as possible so you two can come to me as quickly as you can."

After looking around the room for nearly a minute, she turned to him and said, "I like it. Thanks."

"Do what you need to do. You must come to Nappa within the next twenty eight minutes. Go and quickly."

Vegeta disappeared and teleported back to his private chambers. Bulma hastily washed herself, changed into a new uniform and dashed towards Nappa and the other maids. Vegeta commanded them all to enter and wait for him to finish his bath. About nearly an hour later, he appeared before them with a clean, white towel that snugged loosely around his waist. He marched towards them like a fashion model showing off an exquisite designer skirt (the towel?) and dropped his towel on the floor.

Bulma flinched as she shut her eyes to prevent seeing his golden treasure again, the dirty picture flashing in her mind. Vegeta howl in laughter at her reaction. Hearing his laughter, she reluctantly opened her eyes and saw that he's wearing his underwear now.

Bulma and the maids dressed him up carefully as if he was some doll. As soon as they are done putting on his royal armor, they fixed his scarlet cape, his white gloves and polished his white boots. Once he was satisfied, he dismissed the maids except for Bulma, leaving them alone in the room together. She was busy fixing the folds of his cape when he abruptly leaned forward to peer at her cerulean orbs.

"Why are you being so quiet, woman?" he asked curiously.

"Huh? Uh… It's nothing."

"Did you sleep well?"

Bulma shrugged, her jaw dropped at the unexpected question, being reminded that she fell asleep on the prince's bed made her feel anxious. She nodded reluctantly. "Uh-huh…"

Vegeta staggered back with a scowl. "I don't think so."

"H-How could I answer you when I have no idea how I ended up sleeping in your bed?!"

"I put you in there. You just sprawled undecently on my floor like some drunken bitch. I couldn't sleep with your loud snoring so I decided to just sleep where I was studying!"

His words flared Bulma's ire and she yelled back at him indignantly, "How dare you call me a bitch?!"

"You are a dog and a female. That's what a bitch is." Vegeta answered nonchalantly.

"I'm not a dog!"

"You are my dog!"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"Alright, that's it. No Gravity Simulator for you, garbage bag!"

That made Vegeta silent for a few seconds, taken aback by her threat before he forced his authority as prince on her.

"Hey, you will make that Gravity Simulator Project! That's my direct order!"

Bulma sticked her tongue out and said, "I am not your subject,  _your highness._  You cannot force your authority on me and make me do whatever you want!"

"What?!"

"If you want me to do something for you, then you better learn how to ask nicely and be nice to me! Or else, I won't be doing anything for you!"

"Ha! Like I would ask a lowly Earthling like yourself!"

"That's okay with me then. I'm not the one who wanted something from you." Bulma huffed before she decided to walked out of his room, stomping.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?! I don't remember dismissing you yet! Get back here, woman!"

"Hmph!" she snorted, completely ignoring the Crown Prince's orders.

Realizing she has no plan of obeying him, Vegeta phased in front of Bulma and grabbed her arm, Bulma gasped in surprise.

"You heard me, didn't you?" he told her darkly. His cold eyes glared threateningly at her, anger boiling within those onyx orbs.

Instead of showing fear of his ruthless side, Bulma glared back at him defiantly.

"What are you going to do if I disobey you? Are you going to kill me?" she asked haughtily.

Vegeta angrily let out a breath, "I didn't say that -!"

"Are you sorry for calling me a bitch? If you are and you start treating me better, I might change my mind."

"Who says I'm sorry - !"

"Okay." Bulma was about to pry his hand off her arm but Vegeta quickly relented.

"Fine! Fine! I'm sorry! I hope you're happy!"

"Not yet. Ask me nicely to build you the Gravity Simulator."

"Why should I do that?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow at him.

The prince heaved an angry sigh, "Build me a Gravity Simulator." he said. She glared at him intensely and he looked away, muttering. "P-P-Please…"

She found his face a lot cuter when he's embarrassed like that.

"Good boy. Now, from this day onward, you will refrain from calling me dog, puppy, bitch and woman. You will address me by my name, okay?"

The Saiyan Prince furiously clenched his teeth together, swearing to himself that once she's done with her job, he will punish this obdurate woman severely for this.

"Okay?" Bulma repeated harshly.

"Whatever!" He retorted. "Are you happy?! Enough of your nagging! I have an assembly to attend to! Sheeesh! Such an overbearing woman you are." He complained as he stormed out of his room, leaving Bulma chuckling in bemusement to herself. She realized she had him wrapped around her fingers now that he wants something important from her. She had no plans of abusing that superiority on him since he could still kill her if she irked him on his bad side. Still, she thought she could use this as an opportunity to discipline his onerousness. She followed him out to do her duties as his niehre.

Vegeta sat on his dining table with a scowl, showing everyone that he's in a terrible mood. His breakfast feast were being served before him by his maids as Nappa recited informations about all the food presented in front of him. His other three Generals stood in attention on the side. His taster stood on his left side of the table. He realized that he and Bulma haven't eaten anything yet since yesterday's lunch and he thought he heard Bulma's stomach growl in hunger, causing her to shrink back in embarrassment. He commanded everyone to leave him and Bulma alone and everyone immediately left the room in obedience.

"What are you standing there for? A prince cannot eat his food without being tested for poison." he told Bulma.

"Why did you make them all leave then? " she asked, frowning.

"Because I want to be left alone with you. Come and sit on my right side."

Wordlessly, Bulma strolled on his right side, pulled the chair and sat on it quietly. He turned to glance at her for a moment.

"Hurry up, I'm famished." he told her.

"Huh? Uhh…" Bulma picked up the ladle over the bowl of a thick, creamy white soup before her. She took a ladleful of soup and poured it in a soupbowl. It looked like Cream of Mushroom and when she tested it using a spoon, it tasted the same too. "It's not poisoned." she assured as she put the spoon down.

Vegeta took a ladleful and put it on his bowl, quietly slurped a spoonful of the soup and made a salty look. "Too salty. I don't like it. It's yours."

Bulma raised an eyebrow at him in discrepancy. The soup ain't salty at all and was the most ambrosial she ever tasted.

"Go on, and eat anything you like. I have plenty of food to share with you." he told her as he motioned at the table full of food. It looked like a buffet to Bulma considering the amount of food set before the Crown Prince. She knew how the Saiyans were naturally voracious people and it's no wonder to her that Vegeta could devour all of these in one sitting.

She nodded and gave him a smile. So this was the reason why he made the others leave. So he could feed her because he knows just how famished she actually was. "Thanks."

Bulma picked at everything on the table she could manage to eat and Vegeta dined his breakfast with her after assuring that she already had her portion.

"I have a special order for you to do so long as you work for me." he said after a while of munching his food.

"What is it?" Bulma asked, nibbling on her portion.

"When we are alone like this, you shall treat me the way you want to."

"Okay." Bulma responded.

Vegeta was offended by what happened between them earlier when she disrespected his authority and made him ask her nicely for the Gravity Simulator System. Yes, he felt mad that he had to lower his pride for an overbearing woman like herself. Deep inside him, he respected her for such feistiness and implacable attitude. He loved teasing her and calling her names just to see her eyes flare with anger and defiance. There was nobody in the entire universe who dared to stand up to him face to face, defied his orders, yell at his face with such blatant disrespect, called him names and threatened to kill him personally in the battlefield. She was like that right from the beginning and it didn't change. He was gratified for that.

Once they were done with their breakfast, Vegeta proceeded to the Royal Assembly while Bulma waited outside the throne room with the rest of the Generals and maids.

After the assembly, King Vegeta discussed something with his heir privately. He heard from the council that his son has assigned Bulma to be his personal niehre and was displeased by his son's decision. The prince assured his father that he decided to keep Bulma as close to him as possible in order to learn more of the rebels' plans if she's truly a part of them. The king warned that Bulma could be the spy the rebels sent to watch over him and exploit everything about him or the royal family so they may use it against them to destroy them. Prince Vegeta said that he was indeed looking forward to that kind of foolishness and assured his father that if the rebels were trying to set a trap card to kill him, then he will defeat them all when he decides to use their own cards against them. Prince Vegeta hinted to his father he will make use of Bulma's intelligence to grow stronger and achieve the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation. The king realized about his son's cunning plans. He was using Bulma as a tool for him to know the enemies' whereabouts, and to his own advantage as well. King Vegeta wondered about what his son meant that the girl's intelligence would help him achieve Super Saiyan but the prince insisted it was a secret for now. He didn't know if he must feel proud of his son or if he should be worried of him. He didn't fail to advice his first born to keep himself guarded when around the woman, especially when the Selection is currently on-going or it may cause another unwanted scandal for the opposition to use to dethrone him as the heir to the throne. Prince Vegeta assured him though he never planned to go through his father's words at all.

~=o-O-O-o=~

During the entire week, Bulma worked almost tirelessly in the CPRD department in order to make Vegeta's Gravity Room with the rest of his team. The prince would join their activities as well, wearing the CPRD team's uniform. It made the other members uncomfortable with him around but Bulma was determined to show off and impress him.

Vegeta and Bulma would return to their quarters at the break of dawn, sleep for three hours, eat breakfast together. The prince would attend the royal assembly in the morning, train the morning duty soldiers for three hours, return to his room with Bulma and sleep for another six hours. Train the next batch of soldiers, study, train the night duty soldiers after dinner and go to the CPRD department to join the team with creating his Gravity Room.

The seventh day was a day off and Bulma was with her family in her home to spend time with them. But Vegeta would still want to see her so he went to Bulma's house to visit her, much to her chagrin and her family's honor. He ate lunch with them and asked about how the family was doing these past days. Doctor Briefs said he was working to build some technology with a friend. Panchy happily told him that she was planning to open up a mini pastry shop while Taitsu replied that she was helping her mother with her planned business. Vegeta asked about the friend Doctor Briefs was talking about. The elder scientist told him of Doctor Gero, who was his colleague back on Earth.

"What sort of technology are you helping him with?" Vegeta asked him curiously.

"The Hoi Poi Capsules. I provide him with those things. It's a pocket sized gizmo in which you could store in lots of things." Doctor Briefs was saying.

Vegeta remembered the capsules the rebels had used to poison him and the capsules on Bulma's table being similar.

"Ah… So you create those things?" The prince asked.

"Yes, if you want some for you to use with your battle or training equipment then I can provide you with an empty set, your highness."

"No. It's fine. Thank you. I have nothing to use them for anyways." The prince declined. He cannot accept such gifts if he was being suspicious about them being members of the rebels or his father and the royal council might suspect him of treason. Maybe, perhaps if he has proven to everyone they aren't a threat then he would accept them later.

"I am curious to meet this friend of yours, Doctor Briefs. Set me a meeting with him by next week." The prince ordered.

Doctor Briefs nodded, confused as to why Vegeta wishes to meet Gero. "I understand, your highness." he said as he watched the prince rise from his seat and strolled out of the dining room. Bulma stood up to follow him out.

"Hey, Vegeta." she addressed him while she walked side by side with him.

"What is it?" he asked her without looking at her.

"Tell me, why are you so curious to meet Doctor Gero?" Bulma asked him once they're already at the podium.

"There's no actual reason. I just like to know if I could trust him with you or not."

"Are you worried about me?" she teased with a sly smile, nudging her elbow on his side.

"Tch! Like I would." he snorted. He halted his steps, turned around, abruptly leaned forward towards her and gazed up to stare at her cerulean eyes with a broad but naughty smirk on his lips.

Bulma instinctively bent backwards with a look of grimace, afraid of what he might do to her. "W-What?" she stuttered.

"Let's go out for a date tonight." he invited.

Bulma winced, "Eh? Date? W-Why should I date you?"

"Kakarot took Chichi on a date and I thought you'll be jealous of her. Raditz told me that jealous women are the most dangerous people." he muttered before he staggered back and straightened himself. He became silent for a moment as they just stared at one another awkwardly. He shrugged his shoulders, his face flushed as red as tomatoes as he grumbled. "S-So if you like me that much… If you want me to be yours then… y-y-you can have me anytime. J-Just tell me! T-That's a direct order!" he shouted that last line childishly.

…

…

…

_What?_

Deafening silence fell in between them again. Bulma just stared blankly at the completely embarrassed Saiyan Prince in front of her. Vegeta stared back with his red face, twitching jaws and eyebrows, quivering pouty lips and nearly frozen posture.

After nearly a minute or two, Vegeta suddenly yelled, "I-I'll meet you at the Clock Tower at 20h tonight! Don't make me wait! Y-You're dismissed." then he stormed out of the Briefs residence as fast as he could, leaving a completely stunned Bulma in there. If anything else, Vegeta was the jealous one and the one who liked her in this relationship. She was left completely astonished by his tsundereness.

Who ever thought he looked so cute and adorable despite his scary impression due to his sheer ruthlessness and great power in battle?

~=o-O-O-o=~

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahh! Waaaaaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrggghhh!

The four Generals stared at the door to the Crown Prince's private quarters in apprehension. Inside, Vegeta was making loud whining noises as he rolled on his bed irritably.

"What the hell is happening in there?" Nappa asked in a low voice.

"I have no idea. He just came running towards his room and locked himself in there."

The four Generals leaned their ears on the doors to eavesdrop at Vegeta's whining inside his room.

"How could I stammer like that?! How could I say those things in the first place?! Why am I, the Great Vegeta-sama, asking a low level girl for a - a… Arrrrrrrrrgghhhh! How could this happen?! I must be crazy! Damn it all!"

"Isn't he crying?" asked Kakarot.

"No, he isn't." Broly mumbled, showing no emotion at all.

"It looked to me as if he did something he's embarrassed about." Kakarot giggled.

"Your highness, did something happen? Are you feeling alright?" Raditz asked loudly, concerned. Not long after that, a potent blast burst forth from the door. The four Generals screamed as they barely dodged the attack that would have destroyed them to atoms for sure.

When the smoke cleared, Vegeta stomped his way out of the debris with a wrathful aura. He looked like a bloodthirsty beast looking for blood to satisfy his bloodlust with his crimson eyes and bared fangs. He searched for the one who is at fault for his humiliation earlier.

"How dare you ask me if I'm feeling alright? How dare you imply that I'm a pervert?! How dare you put me into such humiliation?! Do I fucking look alright to you?! Raditz!"

Raditz squeaked in fright. What did he do this time? Why is the crown prince so furious at him again? Why him?

Vegeta let his purple aura burst forth and that's when Raditz dashed as fast as he could to escape the Saiyan Prince's wrath.

"Waaaaaaaah!" Raditz cried out.

"You can't escape!" Vegeta roared as he chased at his best friend to punish him severely for his insolence.

"What the hell did I do for you to chase me like this, your highness?!" Raditz whined as he ran around the palace as fast as he could.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! It's because of your nonsense suggestions that my pride suffered such humiliation! Get back in here!" Vegeta screamed as he fired a Galick Beam towards Raditz who luckily dodged.

"You seriously can't fire your Galick Beam at me just like that?! Were you just trying to kill me?!"

"It may skewer you and make you bleed a little but it wouldn't kill you if I held back my full power! Plus it would get you stronger if you survive that one!"

"Please tell me you're joking!"

"I'm not!"

"You always say that as your excuse to beat us up!"

"I said shut up!" Vegeta violently stomped his right foot on the ground, blue tendrils of electricity sparked around his body. Dust and dirt rose in his surroundings as iron sand particles spun around him and Raditz.

"Oh shit!" Raditz already knew he was in trouble now that the prince used that technique.

Manipulating the iron sand with his ki, Vegeta created a long, deadly whip with it and roared, "Die!" as he hurled the whip towards Raditz who was caught in it.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! Don't kill me…"

Nappa, Kakarot and Broly just stared dumbly at the two Saiyans with their jaws drop.

~=o-O-O-o=~

"So you actually listened to Raditz's suggestion to ask Bulma on a date and she rejected you?" Kakarot said in puzzlement.

"I guess I see why you were so fed up with him." Broly stated.

Raditz was quiet and pouting just as Vegeta was busy tending to his injuries. Seeing that look on Raditz's face, Vegeta poured salt into his wounds, causing him to feel the blazing sting.

"Don't look at me like that or do you wish for me to rip your limbs apart!" The prince warned with a growl.

"So she didn't want to date you?" Kakarot inquired.

Vegeta shot him a portentous glare, "Don't get me started, Kakarot or you're going to be next! You don't think I know nothing about what you did with Chichi, huh?!"

Kakarot gulped nervously and decided to keep silent as to not provoke their prince's wrath any further. The prince continued with nursing Raditz.

"She didn't reject me. As if she could reject someone like me! It's just that I was so ashamed of myself of lowering my pride into asking an alien servant to go with me to do such nonsense only low class trash were meant to do!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Why did you ask her to date you then?" Broly questioned.

Vegeta quickly replied with a huff in the air, "I did not ask her! I ordered her to go with me!"

"In that case then you should not worry. She would go with you since it is a direct order from you."

"O-Of course! She can't do anything whether she wants to or not! She must go because my word is law!"

The three Generals could only sigh and shake their heads in astonishment.

~=o-O-O-o=~

Ten hours later…

Vegeta quietly sneaked out of his palace, donning his Grim Reaper's cloak over his black and gold General's armor and the goggles that blocks Blutz Waves. He thought he needed to conceal his profile in order to avoid some of his people to recognize him. He dashed towards the Clock Tower at the Burokkori Island. This was the place where he met Bulma again when she pretended to be Gure. He reminisced their first yet unofficial date on this island five months ago. He giggled at the memories he had. She looked like a wild dog back then. He waited for her in there, quite patiently yet excited at what they would do tonight. He planned to take her to dinner and watch a movie. He hoped she'll like it.

~=o-O-O-o=~

"Seriously? Asking me for a date and then he suddenly stormed out on me just like that? I have no idea if he's even serious or not! Stupid Vegeta!" Bulma angrily mumbled as she marched around the market. "Maybe he was just kidding around since he likes making jokes at almost everything."

Her older sister looked at her oddly, hearing her mumble silently to herself. "Did I just hear you were asked by Prince Vegeta on a date?" Taitsu asked her.

Bulma's head shot up to gawk at her in surprise. "N-No, he didn't!" she quickly denied, making her sister giggle in delight.

"Aw come on, you shouldn't be embarrassed. I mean, looking at you two together, Mama and I thought you and his highness would make a good pair."

Looking around, Bulma quickly pulled Taitsu out of the market into an empty place where nobody could hear them.

"Nee-chan, please! What if anyone hears you? We'll be in big trouble." Bulma hissed.

"It's not like I was the one who started it." Taitsu chuckled. "But Bulma, don't you think Vegeta-sama is interested with you? I mean, yeah, he did once say that he spared our family from being killed by his kind because of you. Ah, yes! The way he stares at you and the way he treats you say it all. Who would have thought he has a sweet side?"

"Hm? Really? I don't know but I think he's just being selfish and childish."

"He went all the way to see you today even if he's been with you the entire week just to ask you to date him? Oh my goodness! Are you going to see him tonight?"

"No, I won't!" Bulma said firmly.

"Why?"

"I had enough of seeing his ugly face for the entire week! I was hoping to rid of his presence just for today but he dared to visit my home! Argh! When is he going to leave me in peace?!"

"You're really not going to see him tonight?" Taitsu asked again.

"I said no!"

Bulma didn't know who's more annoying between Vegeta or her sister pestering her with her relationship with the Crown Prince.

"Aww… Too bad. He could be out there, waiting for you."

"Let him be! It's not like I agreed to date him or anything!"

Taitsu just shrugged her shoulders, amazed by her younger sister's adamance. "Alright. If that's your decision then let's go home. It's not like I'm the one who'll have dead bodies piled up over my conscience if he decides to go on a killing spree over having someone like him wait for nothing."

Bulma gasped, "He wouldn't!"

She looked at her watch and found that it's already 25h. If she remembered correctly, Vegeta said he'll meet her at 20h. It's possible that due to his pride and impatience he's not anymore in the Clock Tower but there's no way for her to know if he's gone back to the palace or was still in there. If anything else, she was worried about anyone he'll meet around if he goes berserk about her not showing up on a date, he could kill them all out of his rage. Imagining just how furious he might become and being reminded about his cruelty made her extremely anxious.

Bulma panicked in her heart. She quickly turned to Taitsu and shove the plastic bags of meat and vegetables for dinner to her.

"I'm sorry nee-chan but I have to go! Please go back home without me and let Dad and Mom know. I have to stop Vegeta before he decides to murder someone on the spot."

"You don't have to do that, Bulma-chan. He's already here."

"Eh?!" Bulma gasped, a sudden chilling sensation ran up to her spine as if she could sense his glare burning behind her. "P-Please tell me you're joking."

"Yo," Vegeta whispered behind her in an icy tone. Bulma visibly shrieked and spun around to face him, then staggered backwards in shock upon seeing him wearing his Grim Reaper's clothes.

She stared at him fearfully, noticing that cold look of suppressed fury in his stoic expression. Scary. She thought he could be fetching her soul as a true Grim Reaper instead.

Vegeta turned to Taitsu, "I'll take care of her for now." he declared.

Taitsu nodded, completely stunned by the way he glared at them both. It's true that infuriating the Saiyan Prince was terrifying. She turned to her sister and wished her good luck. She turned to Vegeta to plead him for the sake of Bulma.

"Please be gentle with her." she told him before she scampered away. Vegeta ignored her words as he glared at a guilty looking Bulma in front of him.

"Let's go." he told her as he turned around to walk away. Bulma sighed and reluctantly followed him. After a few steps, the prince halted to turn his head over his shoulder to give her a glare.

His hard gaze eventually softened and he gave her a smirk. "Aren't all women dreaming to be married to a prince like myself?" he said.

"W-W-What?" Bulma stuttered, still afraid that he might hurt her or anything.

He raised his chin haughtily and huffed in the air. "You should be grateful that I, the Great Crown Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta-sama, is dating a lowly alien slave like yourself! Someone as proud, handsome and powerful as me shouldn't be lowering myself with asking someone like you for a date and wait for five damn hours like a fool under a public Clock Tower. You shouldn't be missing this once in a blue moon moment and take it as an honor! Imagine the millions of women across the entire cosmos dying just to be in your position right now, they'll be green with envy against you!"

Bulma's jaw dropped at his implausible swellheadedness. She pondered to herself if she should just leave him alone and run for dear life, deny that she knows him or just follow him around.

" _Millions of women are dying just to date you?! Count me out! They're probably dying because you're threatening to kill them!"_  Bulma mulled over herself.

In the end, all she did was to nod in incredulity. "Yeah… Sure… Sure… Whatever you say…" in order not to incur his earlier wrath any further.

He led the way towards a movie theater, where they found a long line of moviegoers within the ticket booth. Vegeta walked towards the cashier without even falling in line, causing the people in line to complain, curse and pick a fight with him. The alien cashier girl told him humbly to fall in line but Vegeta got mad, saying he will not wait any longer. The rest of the people turned irate with his arrogance. Bulma felt ashamed of his sheer rudeness and told him to just fall in line. Just as everyone berated his discorteousness, Vegeta begrudgingly obeyed his date and fell into line. Everyone eyed him madly, failing to recognize him at all. Vegeta swore he'd remember everyone's faces and punish them all once this date was over.

But his patience was running thin after nearly an hour of waiting. He indignantly yelled at the cashier girl to hurry it up and Bulma hushed him with a glare. When he finally got to meet the cashier girl again, he was practically fuming at her. After a while of staring matches and self-debates whether he should tell the girl who he really was, he decided to just leave it be for the sake of his girlfriend.

"You should be thankful to my girlfriend that I won't blast you all to oblivion…" he announced after he received his two movie tickets and paid for it. He ordered tickets for the most brutal and goriest movie available as he is in the mood for some bloodbath. He cannot kill people while on a date so watching such movies might help him satisfy his bloodlust.

There's still an hour left before the movie so the two of them decided to pick on some snacks and play on an amusement center. Eating made his earlier rage to soothe down and his mood has improved noticeably. Bulma wondered if his crankiness has a synonymous relation with his hunger. Vegeta noticed that Bulma was staring at a black stuffed cat within the toy cranes. It looked identical to the stuffed cat she had won in an archery game back in the lantern festival.  _(See Episode 7)_

"Do you want another one of those things?" he asked her, approaching the crane with a determined look. "I'll get you one as a souvenir for tonight." he said as he dropped an arcade coin into the token slot. He carefully calculated his movements before pressing the big red button and excitedly waited for the claw to take one of the stuffed cats. However, he failed collecting one doll. He was determined he will get it on the second try and yet he failed once again. He tried again and failed. It took him nearly ten times before he lost his temper once again. Bulma concluded it will be hopeless now but Vegeta never wanted to give up.

"Who cares if you can destroy entire planets and galaxies but you cannot beat a simple game of Toy Crane? Sheeeesh!" Bulma mocked him, causing him to feel insulted. He decides to break the machine with a punch but Bulma warned him not to do anything crazy and just let it be. Vegeta glared at the stupid machine as if it was his mortal enemy, cursing its creators to the pits of hell. Who the hell invented such annoying machine that defies the laws of physics anyways?

Bulma pulled his arm and tugged at his cloak, "Let's just go. The movie is about to begin." Then she dragged him away from the arcade. He let her do just that in order to avoid more trouble he could make.

They bought some popcorn and drinks from a food stall before they went inside the movie theater. They took their seats at the center of the room, giving them a perfect view of the screen. He pulled off his goggles over his head and leaned closer to Bulma who was sitting next to his left side.

"By the way, don't you dare embarrass us with your unnecessary screaming. You may hide behind me if you are scared." Vegeta whispered in Bulma's ear. She turned her head to stare at him with a weird look. She thought she'd seen brutality when some of her Saiyan Customers back in Broco's Barracks would kill each other so she guessed she'll be alright. She just snorted back at him, completely amused by his words.

"Did you know that the most exciting part of watching a movie is when you are with your date and the lights are about to turn off?" he said.

"Where did you get that lame idea?" she asked with a humorless laugh.

Vegeta shrugged, pouting, "Raditz told me."

"So this was all Raditz's idea?"

"A suggestion."

Bulma shook her head in utter disapproval of the idea.

Knowing that Bulma wasn't truly impressed, Vegeta swore he will punish Raditz for it. Earlier before he left the palace, he asked for Raditz and Kakarot's opinions about dating as he has no literal idea about what people do on a date. They bombarded him with literally annoying suggestions he found hard to follow through due to his pride. Why must he do all these things anyways? Lowering himself to get a servant woman's approval? He's Prince Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans!

He fell into silence as he turned his eyes on the screen. The lights gradually dim and the movie eventually began. Minutes later and Vegeta started screaming in horror. He didn't know he'll be watching gigantic, flesh eating worms eating alien people. He could be enjoying the movie with all those blood and gore but the fact that it starred titan-sized worms made him so freak out. He screamed in terror, jumped back on his seat, buried his face on Bulma's shoulder and rained his large sized bucket of popcorn in all directions. Bulma eventually got completely embarrassed of his noise and shut his mouth with her hand in hopes of shutting him up but to no avail. Other movie viewers turned on their direction, giving them heated glances. At this point, Vegeta was whining on Bulma's shoulder, trembling like a frightened little child. Bulma awkwardly smiled at the others and shoved Vegeta off her.

"I don't know him…" Bulma wanted to tell them when suddenly, out of nowhere, Kakarot and Raditz materialized in front of them.

"Your highness! Are you alright?!" the Saiyan brothers exclaimed in unison, causing everyone to fall into silence.

"Your highness?" everyone in the movie theater gasped, looking at the previously noisy man they were being so annoyed with earlier.

Vegeta raised his head to glare at his two brainless Generals with a baneful expression. Raditz and Kakarot froze in trepidation at that minatory look on the Crown Prince's face. The temperature within the theater eventually dropped as everybody sensed direness in the air. One Saiyan in the audience, the nearest to their position, eventually recognized the prince and he rose from his seat.

"It's really him! The Royal Crown Prince!" The Saiyan confirmed, he turned around, "What are you all doing gaping at him like that?! Bow down before his highness!"

Everyone in the theater, except for Bulma who just stared dumbly at what was happening, rose to their seat, fell into their knees and bowed before the Crown Prince of Planet Vegeta. A security guard rounding the theater ran outside to notify everyone that the Royal Heir was in the mall and that security within the mall will be on their highest priority. It is a mandatory law that if a Saiyan Royal is found on a public place, security within that area shall be strictly implied to the highest priority.

"Your highness! We plead for your mercy for being so rude to you! Please punish us accordingly to your desires!" cried out the audience around him. Raditz and Kakarot stared at each other awkwardly before doing the same as the audiences.

Prince Vegeta wanted to shrink back to his seat out of shame but he went through so much mortification today and felt like he had to save what little pride he has left. He wanted to blast them all to oblivion but he didn't wish to scare Bulma. He decided to deal with them someday. He simply cleared his throat, leaned over at Bulma and whispered to her ear with bitter sarcasm, "Well, look at that. It's the first snowfall on Planet Vegeta…" referring to the popcorn he just wasted while freaking out. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning." he mumbled. He pulled his hood off his head and rose from his seat. He peered at everyone kneeling before him with a domineering stare, controlling his urge to kill them all but giving them that silent warning that said _'Cross my path again or I'll show you no mercy anymore!'_  before he silently stormed out of the theater. He figured he cannot just teleport himself out using his Hibiktus since everybody just learned he's in there. Kakarot and Raditz reluctantly followed behind him, knowing they will both be in big trouble. They pulled Bulma along with them in case the prince orders any of them to take her home.

Meanwhile, King Vegeta received a report about his son's whereabouts through one of the soldiers and was greatly agitated learning that the Crown Prince was at a public mall dating his personal niehre. He and Paragus were discussing about some political issues when the soldier reported to him Prince Vegeta's whereabouts.

"Why that little rascal…" He seethed in rage as he slammed his fists over his oak table and causing it to crack in half. Paragus and Zorn watched at him silently, awaiting his orders. The Prime Minister inwardly smiled at the news, the Crown Prince created another scandal and this could be used by him and the royal council to dethrone him. "H-H-How dare he do this… He can't possibly be doing this… Zorn! Lead my soldiers, retrieve Vegeta from that place and present him to me! Tell him I order him to appear before me within the next twenty minutes! Also… Arrest Bulma Briefs and take her to prison!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Comments: That was one long yet hilarious Episode! It's all thanks to everyone's support that I decide to update today because I have an important announcement. I am truly honored to say that ALDBTMATS won the First Place spot of the 'Best of the Undiscovered' category of the Prince and the Heiress' Awards 2017! Just as always, I am grateful to you all, most especially to Miss Hannabellecter from Tumblr who nominated this fiction. I also thank my dear friends, SaiyanPrince541, Bangkok's Devilgirl/loveveggiehead, FrogLady15, BulmaLover, jlvidro, SaiyanHime and Sarahw-world for constantly encouraging me to do my best and keep doing it despite the lots of times I felt like not finishing this story these people would always motivate me or listen to my ideas and discuss them with me. Hanmabellecter also created a wonderful fan art for Episode 13: My Dearest. Her pen name is Stelita06 and I recommend you to check out her beautiful artworks.
> 
> About this episode... I just put on some random corn here and there, along with some sugar. I thought some scenes here were long overdue according to plan and decided to just put it all in there. I enjoyed writing Tsundere Vegeta just as always. It's always fun and hilarious to write and think about. I hope you guys like it. Also, it seems Bardock's ominous vision begins play! Who did Garikku and Peppa saw if he is not the Crown Prince himself? Also Vegeta's still suspicious about the Briefs family. Is Dr. Briefs the scientist behind the alien rebels? Or is it his friend, Doctor Gero? Are they on it together? Is Bulma truly the savior the rebels are talking about? Find out in the next episodes!
> 
> The Playlist for this Episode contains the following OST.
> 
> "Talk? Love!" by K. Will, "Everytime" by Chen x Punch, "Attention O.R.I." from Descendants of the Sun OST
> 
> "Say Yes" by LOCO and Punch from Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo OST
> 
> "Lucky" by Ashily, "Paradise" by T-Max, "Do you Know?" by Someday from Boys Over Flowers OST


	16. Episode 16: How Much Can I Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Summary: Vegeta and Bulma were punished by the king after being caught dating publicly and breaking palace laws. Meanwhile, a new murder drama has been revealed. Some mission to kill the one claiming to be the Legendary Super Saiyan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Love Destined by the Moon and the Stars
> 
> Genre: Romance, Comedy, Drama, Action
> 
> Cast: Vegeta, Bulma, Raditz, Kakarot, Chichi, Broly
> 
> Summary: A love letter exchange between Tarble and Gure set up the destined meeting of Saiyan Crown Prince Vegeta, who disguises himself as the Grim Reaper Sadara and a slave, Bulma who hates the prince who destroyed her home planet. Will they find a way to love each other despite their differences or will hate consume them?
> 
> Author's Notes: This fanfiction was heavily inspired by TennyoElf's "Legend of the Bond" and the Korean Dramas "Moonlight Drawn by Clouds" (or "Love in the Moonlight"). Some events are also inspired by the Light Novel, "A Certain Magical Index". Also, Vegeta's personality in this fanfic is based on his character from Dragon Ball Minus. First place winner of the Best of the Undiscovered Category in The Prince and the Heiress' Annual Awards 2017!
> 
> Disclaimer: The Author made this story as a fan fiction for fun purposes only. The author also disclaims ownership to the characters and elements in the story and credits the rightful owners. Characters and Elements are based on Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Minus by Akira Toriyama, and Dragon Ball SD by Oishi Naho, credits go to Bird Studio/Shueisha/Fuji TV and Toei Animation.

 

_I started to become greedy_

_I wanted to live with you,_

_Grow old with you_

_Hold your wrinkled hands_

_And say how warm my life was_

_It was just one blessing_

_After that short encounter_

_You cried like the rain_

_I wanted to be Happy for once_

_But that made you cry_

_~I Will Go To You Like The First Snow by Ailee (Goblin OST)_

**Episode 16**

**How Much I Can Do?**

News about the Royal Crown Prince being in a public theater dating his alien girlfriend spread like fire across the royal city. Some couldn't believe the prince was doing something that's against the Saiyan Law. Publicly dating an alien slave could get him dethroned after all. They became curious about the girl. A weak, powerless Earthling. How she was able to stay with their ruthless Crown Prince's side could only be due to him playing at her, some others presumed. She could be the reason why the Selection of the Princess Successor was done two years earlier than what the law states to prevent the people from knowing the truth about the rumors. And now, the truth has been unveiled and there's nothing to hide. Everybody also found out that Prince Vegeta and the Grim Reaper, Sadara are the same person now - and he's indeed dating an alien slave.

When Vegeta came out of the theater, he was immediately greeted by noisy public reporters bombarding him questions and cameras flashing on his face. Bulma was being overwhelmed by the publicity and the reporters took time to ask her questions as well. It was all too much for her. Kakarot and Raditz knew it's their fault this ended up to become this way, and Vegeta's silence was terrifying them to the core. The prince could snap, lose control and kill everybody any minute by now.

"Take her home, Kakarot." Vegeta sent to his General through telepathy. "Now…"

Kakarot turned to see Vegeta's hard expression as if he was trying his best to control himself from murdering everyone around and he nodded. "Yes, your highness." He said as he grabbed Bulma's arm to teleport her away but…

"The girl will come with us, General. It is his Majesty's order." General Zorn appeared along with the king's soldiers. The crowd immediately made way for the soldiers to march towards the Crown Prince. Kakarot stared at Vegeta inconveniently. Zorn and the soldiers bowed down before the royal heir who kept that displeased scowl on his expression while Kakarot and Raditz did a salute.

Zorn looked around and shouted to the people around them, "What are you all staring at?! You are at the presence of the Royal Crown Prince! How dare you take pictures and ask him questions directly as if you're talking to some celebrity?! How dare you act so brashly and improper in front of his highness! Get down to your knees!"

The reporters, cameramen and paparazzis immediately halted what they were doing and fell into their knees. Zorn ordered the other soldiers to confiscate all cameras and technology belonging to the people around them and destroy them completely. The people helplessly surrendered their materials to the soldiers. Vegeta watched at them with a remorseless gaze before he turned his cold, dark eyes to his father's General.

"What are you doing in here, General?" he imperiously demanded Zorn.

"Your highness," Zorn put his head down for a moment. "You must return to the Royal Palace immediately. His Majesty wishes to see you as soon as possible. He also ordered the arrest of Bulma Briefs." Zorn gave the soldiers the signal to take Bulma away from Kakarot's grasp.

"What?" Vegeta muttered, watching as the soldiers grab Bulma by her arm.

"Eh? W-W-Why am I being arrested? Let me go!" Bulma protested as she squirmed in defiance of the Saiyan guards touching her.

"You are to be taken to prison for the scandals you were involved with his royal highness, which threatens the foundation of the Royal House."

"Eh?! You can't be serious! I… I was just following his orders!" Bulma protested.

"Stop that right now and let her go! I will deal with my father myself!" The prince commanded harshly.

"Your highness, this is his Majesty's royal order and his word stands more absolute than yours no matter how powerful you are! If you continue to defy him and the law then the woman would suffer the consequences and might end up to her death!" Zorn shouted. Bulma fell into silence at his words and gulped fearfully.

Vegeta's rage boiled at his words and he shot a threatening glare at his father's right hand man, causing Zorn to shut up. "How dare you talk back to me that way?!" he uttered in a dangerously icy tone.

Zorn fell silent for a few moments upon realizing what he just did. "My apologies, your highness." he said after a while as he bowed down humbly. "But like I said, this is his Majesty's royal orders."

"I don't care if these are my father's orders or not! I am commanding you to let the woman go now or I'll make you suffer the consequences of defying my royal command!"

Zorn sighed, "I expected that you would say those words given how rebellious you are, your highness. But orders are orders. I'm sorry."

Out of the blue, Zorn did an unexpected attack on the Saiyan Prince. A chemical aerosol that temporarily stuns any Saiyan. This technique is used to restrain Saiyans going berserk or having a hard time with controlling their powers. Surprised, Vegeta staggered backwards and Zorn quickly grabbed his left forearm to lock a ki restrainer in the form of a golden bangle into his left wrist. Vegeta gasped as soon as he sensed his ki being forcefully restrained by the bangle and he glared at his father's right hand man.

"Why you..!" Vegeta seethed with boiling ire as he tried to pull the bangle off his wrist with his other hand using his strength but was unable to pry it off. "How dare you do this to me?!"

"His Majesty's order is to take you to him immediately. If you resist, we are commanded to use whatever is necessary to restrain you from using your powers to cause more trouble. We just know you'll try to fight back to save the girl. Once she's taken to prison and you are done with your meeting with his Majesty, we may free you from being restrained." Zorn said. He turned to his men and gave them the signal to take Bulma away. She tried to protest again, and cries at how unfair it was for her.

"Please let me go! Let me go! It's not my fault! I was only forced to join him here because he ordered me to do so! This is unfair!"

Vegeta watched at her and stepped up but Zorn immediately stopped him.

"Don't try anything foolish, your highness. If you step up for her this time, she'll suffer more. Even if you command your Generals to do your work, they will be severely punished as well for defying the orders of the King. Just come with us and you might just save her."

Vegeta glared at Zorn with his most threatening glare. "I'll make you pay for this, General. Mark my words." he growled before he stormed out of the mall, followed by the three Generals and soldiers.

~=o-O-o=~

Once at the Royal Palace, Vegeta wasted no time and went to his father to plead for Bulma's freedom. She was sent to prison immediately while Raditz and Kakarot were with Nappa and Broly outside the King's Palace where the two rulers argued.

"How could you arrest my subject without further investigation?! It was my direct order for her to join me with watching that movie!" the Crown Prince bellowed as soon as he was in front of his father.

"Your direct orders or not, you still broke the law, Vegeta! You have dishonored the royal house by going on a public place dating with an alien slave! What the hell were you thinking?! You've been doing this on a disguise right from the start, and now the entire kingdom knows of your irresponsible acts! I warned you already about this and yet, you still kept your excuses! You even told me that you would rid of her and yet you said you wanted to keep her to watch at her if she is indeed a rebel or not! I agreed for you to keep her as your niehre because of what you said! Publicly dating her is out of our deal, boy! She shall be punished according to law for threatening the stability of the Royal family! Plus, she will undergo investigations of the Ministry of Justice to find out if she is indeed part of the rebels!" The King asserted.

"Papa! You can't be serious! All she did was obey an order given to her by the Royal Crown Prince! Punish me as you wish for my insolence and selfishness, just let the innocent girl go!" The completely upset royal heir argued.

The only punishment for the Crown Prince's crimes is dethronement but the king wouldn't allow that to happen. Not when Prince Vegeta is the best warrior of their kind!

"Stop that this instant, boy!" The furious king hissed. "Until the Selection of the Crown Princess is done, you are to be grounded within your palace and is prohibited to take a step out of the palace grounds unless I ordered for your presence! Your ki shall be kept restrained until then as well! As for the woman, I will face her personally after your fiancé has been chosen."

"Papa! Set her free! She had nothing to do with this! It was I who forced her to do what I want!" The Crown Prince pleaded.

King Vegeta stomped his feet as he roared indignantly, "Shut up! I told you to stop it! I don't care if you ordered her or not! The thing is I have to punish her to prevent you from being dethroned! It would greatly affect the stability of the Saiyan Empire and the people would be outraged if I don't do anything about this scandal you so carelessly made! Nappa! Take the Crown Prince back and lock him on his quarters!" the King ordered.

"Y-Yes, your Majesty!" Nappa immediately entered to do as the ruler ordered but the adamant prince defied quickly.

"Don't you dare, Nappa!" he snarled warningly, giving his burly attendant a deadly glare.

"Vegeta! If you continue this stubbornness I will bestow greater punishment to the woman! Just do as I say before I decide to order her death!" The king shouted. Seeing that Prince Vegeta doesn't seem to care much about his position as Crown Prince, the King decided to threaten the woman instead. He guessed it could be the only way for him to control his son's unbelievable obdurate attitude. He immediately received a menacing look from his heir as soon as he dared to threaten her life. His heart sank with terror but he had to use his authority to save his son from dethronement. He will not have Prince Vegeta's crown be taken away from him just like that due to his son's loftiness. The king glared back, refusing to be toppled by his first born's direful ire.

"Don't look at me like that, boy! I told you to think before you act and yet you continue this selfish actions. Get on your feet and return to your palace with Nappa. Now!" the King barked.

The prince fell silent. He was torn between obeying his father or fall to his knees and beg for his mercy. But then, if he does that second idea, it could only make matters worse for Bulma. He turned away, feeling disgruntled at the unfairness of it all as he stepped out of his father's chambers with Nappa, Kakarot and Raditz tailing behind him.

With his ki being restrained by the golden band Zorn had locked around his left wrist, he couldn't make use of his powers to act on a rampage so he could get his father's attention and get what he wants. He was completely irked at his father's decision to imprison Bulma and lock him in the palace. He just stomped his way back to his private quarters, his indignation obvious with the scornful look on his face. His father was being unfair! It doesn't matter to him how he will be punished for not abiding palace laws but having Bulma punished instead of him doesn't feel right at all!

Once again, his hatred and bitterness of his father returned. He knows his father was doing this to secure the throne for him but he shouldn't do something so unjustly just because of that!

The King has ordered that no one, aside from Nappa, shall visit the Crown Prince until the Selection is done. He knew he flared his son's ire towards him once again and this might cause another problem with their relationship as father and son. He hoped Prince Vegeta could someday understand why he's doing this.

~=o-O-o=~

"Let go! Let me go! I said let me go!" A desperate woman fussed as two burly Saiyan soldiers dragged her to a dark hallway only lit by torches on the wall.

Bulma was violently hurled by the cruel Saiyan soldiers inside a prison cell, causing her to stumble and roll on the dried straws filling the concrete floor. She shot a glare on the two soldiers who locked the metal rails and activated some kind of electric barrier on it before leaving.

"Hey wait!" she cried out after them but they ignored her pleas. She was left alone in this cold prison, completely innocent of her crime. Why must she get arrested for just following Vegeta's stupid demands for a date?! She didn't want to go with him at all and yet he was the one who forced the date to go on and drag her out of the blue! This is all his fault! She shouldn't let him do this to her! Now, she's imprisoned because of him and she wondered about how worried her family would be if she doesn't go home tonight.

She curled down on the floor, tears falling upon her eyes due to her anger. It's just so unfair!

_So unfair!_

~=o-O-o=~

A lone Saiyan boy who looked like a twelve year old, sprawled flat on a rooftop. He silently observed his target on his hiding spot. The electromagnetic ray gun set on his hand was ridiculously huge and heavily built for a boy like him to be carrying around. It was called the  _Wonja Pageoja_  (原子力船Genshiryoku-sen, Atomic Destroyer), a super powered electromagnetic laser gun developed and used by the Atijebu Military, a top secret army made for Training Mission Purposes.

Tonight is the 8879th Mission and the boy's mission is to successfully kill his target.

A kilometer away in front of him strolled a fourteen year old Saiyan on the way to his training ground. Every night he would come to this place with the purpose to satisfy the innate bloodlust he tried so hard to contain during his working hour. Now is the time for another bloodfeast that would surely make him grow stronger.

The Saiyan boy on the roof scowled deeply, gazing at the other Saiyan below him through the scope of his weapon and focusing its aim on the target. He knew he was attacking using dirty tricks and deep inside, he hated resorting into this cheap and cowardly tactic of a surprise attack. He knew he had no chance of winning if he just oppose the larger Saiyan face to face. That was the mistake his comrades did when they tried to kill this Saiyan themselves and failed miserably. He thought resorting to attacking the target through his blind spot and completely unguarded would finally kill him.

The target has never lost a real fight even once. All of his battles according to the data were victories, and he was continuously growing stronger and stronger every night. The boy dreadfully realized that if this Saiyan continued to grow stronger then he might truly become the  _Legendary Super Saiyan_  and truly surpass the rightful and prophesied to become one.

The boy gritted his teeth, feeling angry at the thought. He doesn't want anyone to become more powerful than the prophesied one and steal what was rightfully his. The thought of that despicable Saiyan claiming the title of being the  _Legendary_  irked the boy so much that he wanted to finish this quickly. He scowled once again, focused his aim at the center of his target's forehead. A single headshot would destroy this traitor!

The other Saiyan stared at the empty training field. It seemed to him that his training partner didn't show up today. He just stood there with a bored expression, wondering about something.

_Destroy the Legendary Super Saiyan._

The boy's finger raised towards the trigger and without any hesitation, pulled it. A thunderous roar ripped through the sky and a potent green blast of energy fired from the Atomic Destroyer's muzzle towards the completely unaware Saiyan below.

_But…_

The blast collided with a green barrier that suddenly engulfed the other Saiyan's form and the next instant, rebounded back to the boy's direction.

"What?!" The boy dreadfully squeaked when he realized what just happened. He staggered backwards, nearly avoiding the deadly blast of energy that would have destroyed him completely.

Frozen with his terror and humiliation at his failure, he turned his dilated, fearful eyes below and found the other Saiyan glaring at his direction with murderous intent.

Without thinking, the boy turned around to at least, try to prolong his remaining life for a moment. He had no other chance to defeat such a monster after all and it was foolish of him to confidently think that he will be able to finish the job.

Within the blink of an eye, their roles had been completely reversed. The hunter who was hunting his prey earlier is the one being hunted now. The boy dashed through the hallway and was immediately met by the mastermind of this brutal survival game.

"How foolish of you to dare to incur the Legendary Super Saiyan's wrath? Do you think you can easily kill him by a surprise attack?"

The boy stepped back at the sight of the newcomer and glared. He hated this man. It was due to this man's selfish ambitions that his comrades are being murdered by the other Saiyan who was chasing him.

He only stopped when he hit into his hunter. He turned around to find the towering figure of the mastermind's offspring right before him. The giant Saiyan's power was building and rising, his body and his hair glowed a bright neon green color.

As the enormous hunter grabbed him by the jaw and effortlessly lifted him up, the boy's last thoughts were of his other comrade, who their leader sent on a secret mission to gain the attention of the Saiyan Royal Crown Prince.

" _Please help us, Ouji-sama…"_

~=o-O-o=~

It was already late at night when the guards at the Crown Prince's royal palace were disrupted by a sudden commotion. They found who they thought was the Crown Prince running around the hallways and escaping out of the palace grounds. Nappa and the guards went after their troublesome prince who flew somewhere and disappeared like some ghost.

Meanwhile, Vegeta, who was trying to sleep on his bed, was jolted up by the noise and he found a crumpled piece of paper fall on the window. He took the paper to unfold it and read,  _"I distracted them for you. You may come and visit the woman but be quick before His Majesty or anyone else notices."_

He looked around for a moment, wondering who did this thing. He smirked and silently thanked the stranger for this unexpected help. He pulled his Grim Reaper's cloak on and silently dashed towards the prison where Bulma was put into. He was confused when he found out that the guards were cleared out of his path as if the mysterious person did him this favor.

Bulma looked up at him angrily as soon as she found him in front of her. He stole the keys from an unconscious guard and unlocked the rails and the electric barrier that surrounded the prison. He came inside and locked the rails once again but didn't activate the barrier at all. Ignoring the furious look he was receiving from the woman, he stepped towards her and sat next to her.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" Bulma demanded angrily, sending him a furious glare.

Vegeta unceremoniously threw the keys out of the prison before he replied "Punishing myself for what I did."

"Why would you do that?!" Bulma thought he was crazy.

"I am the Crown Prince. I am allowed to punish anyone and decide how I'll punish them. So I am punishing myself and imprisoning myself with you."

Bulma rolled her eyes at him, "Tch! So now, you are a convict?"

"My powers have been restrained by this device Zorn has put on my left wrist. I'm pretty sure my strength is also affected by it. My father told me I would keep it until the Selection is over. That's alright with me, though. So long as I pay the price for my foolishness. I'm sorry that I dragged you into this mess."

"Hmph! You really should be sorry!" Bulma huffed as she looked away with a frown.

Vegeta didn't say a word for half a minute though.

"I feel bad it ended this way. I was supposed to take you somewhere really cool after the movie. Oh well, I guess I'll take you there sometime." He finally said after that silence.

"If there will be next time!" Bulma angrily mumbled.

Vegeta made a flinch, and turned his head to stare at the furious girl, "I see you're not happy with seeing me today."

"Am I supposed to be happy to see the reason why I'm being thrown in here when I'm innocent?!" she shouted without looking at him.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you were just thrown in here to keep you locked in until the Selection is over." Vegeta assured her.

She looked at him finally, "And how long am I going to stay in here?" she demanded.

"For a while." The prince responded. Bulma's glare turned more indignant. "But I will find a way to release you as soon as possible. It would only get you and your family into greater trouble if I allow you to escape now so you'll have to wait for a while and I will seek your freedom in a proper way." he said before she could rant.

"Can you really do that?" Bulma asked.

"Tch! Who do you think am I? I am the Crown Prince of all Saiyans and I can do anything I wish to do!" Vegeta snorted.

"Are you really allowed to defy palace laws and abuse your authority as Crown Prince?"

"I can defy all laws because I make them! I may use my almighty authority as Crown Prince because I'm the great Vegeta-sama!"

Bulma finally laughed a hearty laugh. The conceitedness of this man never failed to astound her. His jokes had somehow took away her anger of him.

Vegeta made a childish pout, looking as if he was offended, "Why are you laughing? I'm being serious in here."

"And yet you were being punished for defying the palace law." Bulma reminded him, stifling her laughter.

"Like I said, I was the one punishing myself. No one else may punish me for defying laws. Why? Because I'm Vegeta-sama!"

"Hahahahaha!" Bulma laughed once again. Him and his vain jokes could easily lighten up the atmosphere in between them.

Vegeta finally smiled and laughed with her. It was almost the same light hearted laughter they shared back then when they were in his meadow, back when she knew nothing about who he is. Ahh~… Those good old memories… They stared at the railings in front of them for a while in silence until he spoke again.

"Don't be afraid. I swore that I will fight for you. I know it wouldn't be an easy fight but I never know how to give up. Just put your faith on me and don't ever let go. Okay?"

Bulma stared him for a moment before she stressed, "I know we gave this relationship another chance after all the lies had been cleared. But what if it still doesn't work?"

The prince reassured her with a warm smile, "You worry a lot, woman. I just told you to put your faith on me."

"I know you are a strong man. But even the strongest isn't almighty. What if it comes to a point when I can't hold on any longer? What if I let you go?" she tested.

Vegeta immediately frowned at her words, feeling affronted at her pessimistic words.

"Then I'll let you go." He responded bluntly, looking away. "I told you I won't give up but if you'll be the one to do it, then I'll let you go. For real once that happens." he abruptly stood up, deciding to leave. Bulma finally noticed his anger and immediately relented.

"Vegeta." she called before he could leave.

"What?" he snapped at her, looking back at her irately.

She gave him a forced smile as she took his hand on hers, relenting "Thank you. I'll do my best."

That melted away his anger and his expression shifted as he smirked mischievously. "You should be. Remember that you are in a relationship with the best man this universe could offer. You should be proud."

Bulma chuckled. "Yeah. Sure. Sure."

~=o-O-o=~

The following morning, King Vegeta discussed the matter with the royal council. As expected, Prime Minister Paragus immediately suggested Prince Vegeta's dethronement for defying royal laws.

"A Saiyan of royal blood is not allowed to show emotions of affection towards another being in public. It is considered a disgrace and betrayal to the Royal House, most especially if it turns out to be an alien slave. Your Majesty, the Crown Prince's rebellious nature has always been a problem. He's known to defy palace laws under that horrible disguise and yet you continued to remain blind and ignorant with it. However, this time won't be ignored as the public already knew of his defiance! It is only rightful that the Crown Prince be dethroned from his position as the heir to the throne!" The Prime Minister declared.

The king was furious at Paragus' suggestion and yet he knew the Prime Minister was correct. However, he cannot allow the crown be taken away because of his own heir's foolishness. "No! I will not allow it!" King Vegeta roared as he slammed his fists on the armrest of his throne.

"Your Majesty, the people are completely outraged by Prince Vegeta's inappropriate actions. Even if we select the Crown Princess now, it is very impossible to save him from this scandal." Kabu disagreed.

King Vegeta seethed with rage at such absurd advices. "Then I will do whatever it takes to put an end to this outrage! I will select the Crown Princess soon and deal with Vegeta's stubbornness in some other way! I will not allow his dethronement! Never! The people must have forgotten about the prophecy! Vegeta is the one to become the Legendary Super Saiyan and save us from the Galactic Empire! I will not allow anyone or anything like some absurd scandal take away his rightful place! Minister of Rites, Daizu! Present to me the three finalists for the Selection by tomorrow!"

"Y-Yes, your Majesty." Daizu responded in a timid voice.

The Royal Council realized that the king must have been influenced by the late Queen Saya and Prince Vegeta's unacceptable persistence. This family could truly be crazy!

"I say no, your Majesty!" Paragus argued.

The king turned to the Prime Minister with a furious glare, "What did you say?! Are you defying my royal command?!" he enunciated in a threatening tone.

"That is true." Paragus gibed. "How can we defy your royal command? After all, we are just your advisors. But not considering the Minister's proposals isn't how a king should behave! Your Majesty, the people have already spoken! They believed that if Prince Vegeta were to become the Future King, even if he is the most powerful among all of us, his rebellious and irresponsible behavior would cause the fall of the Saiyan Empire! Most especially if we are suspicious of the girl being part of the alien rebels. If you continue to protect your uncontrollable first born then you shall lose the people's trust in you. A king cannot rule his people if the people does not follow him."

"Shut up!" The king warned, abruptly rising from his throne. It effectively made Paragus shut up. He knew Paragus was right about his words though but he cannot have his only remaining heir be dethroned and let the opposition win. "What do you think is the reason why I had the woman arrested? Prince Vegeta is my only rightful heir! He could be a troublesome and haughty brat yet he is young, immature and foolish! We all know if he takes things seriously, he could become a great ruler like what we expected him to be! Do not forget he is the prophesied one to become the Legendary Super Saiyan!"

"Prophecies can change, your Majesty. He cannot become the Super Saiyan of Legend if he continue to become this soft and an absolute disgrace as a Saiyan warrior." Paragus countered.

"Shall we put that to a test, Paragus?" The King challenged, having enough of Paragus' nonsense. Despite noticing the change in Vegeta's ruthlessness these past few days, the king cannot allow his son to be called a disgrace.

"Minister of Strategy! Set the Annual Power Assessment and have the Crown Prince be the first to be evaluated through a match!" The furious king commanded.

Yeongan Jeonlyeog Pyonga. (年間電力試験  _Nenkan Senryoku shiken_  "Annual Power Assessment") is a yearly evaluation event on Planet Vegeta that determines a Saiyan's Battle Power Level and Abilities, and their Warrior Class Ranking. There were originally three current class ranks, the Low Class Warriors (Levels 0-1500 karos), the Middle Class Warriors (Levels 1500- 5000 karos), and the Elites (Levels 5000-10000 karos). A new rank has been added after the birth of Prince Vegeta, whose newborn power level has surpassed that of an Elite and his own father's current power level. They called it the Super Elite, and having the power level of above ten thousand karos. In the 1.5 million population of the entire Saiyan Race, 60% of the Saiyans are ranked as Low Class, 38% are middle class and the rest 1.9999994% are Elites.

"As you wish, your Majesty." responded the Minister of Strategy.

The other Ministers' eyes went wide in horror while Paragus couldn't help the smirk on his face at the King's foolishness. He got caught in his trap. Now that the Annual Power Assessment will be set, it is time to show everyone just how much disgrace the Crown Prince turned out to be. He couldn't wait to see the pride of that arrogant fool be shattered to pieces when he came face to face with his match!

~=o-O-o=~

Raditz and Kakarot waited outside the throne room until the Royal Assembly was done. As soon as the ruler of the Saiyans came out, the two fell to their knees and Raditz cried out, "Your Majesty! I beseech of you to please let go of his highness and Bulma Briefs! It's all my fault, it was I who deserved to be punished!"

The King who ignored the two Generals at first glance, halted his steps and without turning to his son's loyal subjects, demanded, "What are you saying, General?"

"I-It was m-m-my suggestion, your Majesty. I suggested that the Crown Prince take her on a date at the public theater." Raditz confessed.

"And it's because of my actions that he came up with that idea." Kakarot admitted.

The King finally turned to them with an indignant glare. He immediately commanded Zorn to put the two guards on prison.

~=o-O-o=~

"What did you say?! Even Raditz and Kakarot were sent to prison?!" Prince Vegeta bleated at Nappa's report. He was able to return on time before his father or anyone notices that he's missing. But then, it seems that nobody ever noticed a thing at all. Nappa's reports didn't please him.

"They admitted that it was their suggestion that you went out with her and it was because of them that you two were busted in the public theater. Maybe they thought it would save you and Bulma the trouble." Nappa explained.

"Those damn fools! They just made matters worse! My father wouldn't be pleased with me listening to their absurd suggestions! And now they added to the list of people I needed to plead for!"

The prince furiously paced back and forth, "You said Paragus has once again suggested my dethronement." he rasped.

"Yes, your highness."

The prince sighed. How does a prince watching a movie in a public theater with his niehre relate to the kingdom's future anyways? They might be worried about the next heir being an alien half-breed.

"Paragus, that sneaky bastard…" Prince Vegeta growled. "Just as I thought, he'll use this scandal as a chance to make his move. I'm quite surprised that my father didn't give in though."

"Of course, your highness. He always wanted to secure your position as the rightful future king. That's just how much he cared for you. He tried to cover up your crimes and ignore your defiance as much as possible, associating your actions with being a hot blooded teenager you really are. However, this time, there was no way to hide it any longer since it has been publicized. His only chance to save you is by Selecting the Crown Princess as soon as possible and rid of Bulma."

"Is it true that the people are completely outraged or was it all just a fraud set by the opposition to make my father worry and force him to do as they say?"

"Not much outrage but they are indeed in shock, your highness. Some also think that if you continue to be this way, then the kingdom's future may become hopeless. They even think you've grown soft and that your ruthless reputation is now questionable. They think Bulma is the reason why you'll fail the Saiyan Kingdom and they wanted to execute her."

"Hopeless, huh?" Vegeta sneered, halting his steps. It was obvious he was unimpressed with the low opinion of the royal court and his people about the scandal he just did. "Sometimes, it's easy for those brainless fools to criticize something they clearly know nothing about. Damn it! I wanted to kill them all for their insolence!"

Nappa stared at the raging prince, trying his hardest to suppress the terror he felt when he heard the prince say those things in a voice seething with wrath and bloodlust. He knew that even without his ki, Prince Vegeta is capable to go through his plan to murder given his immense knowledge of weaponry and battle tactics. That's what made him the most dangerous warrior in the universe.

The furious prince turned to his attendant, "Once I am free of these damn restraints, everyone shall be reminded of the fearsomeness of the Legendary Destroyer!" Vegeta swore through his clenched teeth.

"Your highness, You must control yourself. If you go berserk and threaten the Kingdom with your power just because of the scandal then you really might get dethroned!" Nappa fretted.

"How dare they doubt my capabilities as a ruler and as a warrior?! They talk about my scandals, presume I'm losing my edge and going soft but they don't remember how I can destroy them so easily! What the fuck is wrong with these fools?! Have they completely forgotten what I am capable of doing? I just destroyed an entire galaxy more than a week ago!" The heir retaliated heatedly.

Nappa shrugged his shoulders and mumbled, "Well, not everybody knows about that. Most Saiyans might have turned into uncontrollable Oozarus and lost their senses of themselves that night. They won't even care about that if they're busy going wild."

"Well, damn it all!" Vegeta snapped. Wondering if he should perform another galactic destruction show for them to be reminded of his overwhelming power.

"But that's exactly what his Majesty was trying to tell the royal court about. However, there's no telling the people about what you did with that Galaxy two weeks ago. These people may not believe until they see you giving them proof. His Majesty thought that aside from choosing the upcoming Crown Princess, he'll need something else to divert the people's talk away from the scandal into something else that would remind them of your reputation as the most powerful among all Saiyans. That is why he ordered the  _Annual Power Assessment_  to be set with in two weeks. There will be an evaluation match set up for you to test your power as you shall be the first to undergo the evaluation. This will be publicly announced and televised so everyone on Planet Vegeta would see your power." The burly attendant explained.

"Tch! Who would they put up against me again if I'm the strongest being on this planet?" The prince bitterly sneered. "I hope they hire some aliens who'll last at least ten minutes against me. Even so, who'll be suicidal enough to challenge my greatness?"

"Prime Minister Paragus suggested he'll find someone. I have no idea who he was talking about though." Nappa reported.

"Paragus? Really?"

"Yes, your highness."

The Crown Prince wondered who would Paragus put up against him. Will it be worth his time? He smirked, that man could find anyone capable of killing him anyways. "Well, isn't that interesting. I'll look forward into meeting these warriors who Paragus think could defeat me! Tell the CPRD to continue building the Gravity Simulator Project even without me or Bulma."

"Yes, your highness."

~=o-O-o=~

"Yo!"

Bulma heard Kakarot's cheerful voice greet her from the prison next to her. She turned her head to find both Raditz and Kakarot in there.

"You two! What are you doing in here?" Bulma asked, surprised.

Kakarot grinned sheepishly, "Well, we got punished by his Majesty for admitting that we're at fault in this scandal. We're sorry we put you into this trouble."

"What do you mean?" Bulma inquired in puzzlement.

"Don't you remember? We are the reason why Vegeta was busted from his disguise in the public theater. We thought admitting the truth would set you free from this prison and prevent Vegeta's dethronement but it looks like we're wrong."

"W-What? Dethronement?" Bulma gasped, concerned.

"Prince Vegeta defied palace laws by going out of the palace to date an alien commoner in public under a disguise. It is forbidden for a Saiyan of Royal blood to have affections for anyone, especially an alien commoner, and publicly show it." Raditz explained.

Bulma wasn't listening to Raditz's words anymore. So that's the reason why Vegeta denied her confession back in the lantern festival. It was true that he was not allowed to love anyone. No wonder why he felt lonely and became a troublemaker. It may look like he was some happy-go-lucky man with his jokes and all but she always had a feeling he was hiding his loneliness through his laughter. And because of her, he defied that law and still pursued her.

"Vegeta…" she thought grimly.

~=o-O-o=~

Vegeta was once again helped by the mysterious person that night so he could visit Bulma, Raditz and Kakarot that evening. Just like the other night, Vegeta locked himself in Bulma's prison. He brought her food he saved from his evening dinner. She thanked him while Kakarot and Raditz looked on.

"How about us, your highness?" Raditz asked.

The prince glared at his battle partner. "The both of you deserved to starve as punishment. To think this entire scandal shouldn't have happened because of you. I really shouldn't have listened to your worthless suggestions." he scolded.

Raditz and Kakarot looked down in guilt, "We're sorry, your highness." They apologized.

"But then, it was my fault for listening after all. It was I who decided to go with your stupid plans so I guess, it really wasn't your fault entirely. I'm just furious that Bulma, who is completely innocent and was only dragged against her own wish, was one being punished and you two had to step in and made matters worse by admitting to my father! Now I have three people to plead for! What am I going to do with the two of you?"

"We're truly sorry, your highness."

"Vegeta." Bulma called.

The prince turned to his dearest, "What is it?" He asked.

"Is it true? Are you really going to be dethroned because of what happened?" Bulma queried.

The prince loured and sent a baleful stare at his two chowder headed Generals for telling her that. The two looked away immediately in trepidation. He returned his cold gaze towards Bulma.

"It's true." he replied emotionlessly. Bulma gasped in guilt, her heart breaking to pieces. "Don't worry. My father won't allow it. They cannot dethrone me as easily as that knowing that if I lose my position as Crown Prince then I will be free to kill the entire royal council for what they're doing. Not to mention, I could blow up this entire planet to oblivion if I wanted to."

"Are you crazy?! Why are you even going to do that to your own people?!" Bulma abruptly screamed, exasperated.

"Well, they go against me and I punish those who go against me with a brutal death." Vegeta pointed out.

"You can't be serious!" Bulma shot back.

"I am dead serious."

"You cannot do that!"

"I do whatever I want. I am Prince Vegeta and I am free to do whatever I wish to do! They should have known better than to go against me in the first place!" The prince boasted.

Bulma stared at him as if he just grew a second head. She shook her head in disbelief at his words. If these people he was talking about knew of Vegeta's reputation, they shouldn't be challenging him. Yes, he was correct. He cannot be dethroned because they will be afraid of him. She sighed, giving up the argument and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Hey Vegeta." she called after a while.

"What is it?" the prince asked softly.

"Have you ever heard of the story of the Little Mermaid?"

Vegeta frowned. "Mermaid? What kind of stupid story is that?"

Bulma chortled, "It's not stupid, silly."

"Mermaids aren't real." Vegeta said as a matter of factly.

"There is a reason why it's called a story, duh!" She shot back.

"Fine, what is it about?"

"Well, it was a children's story on Earth. It's about a mermaid -"

"Hence the title." The prince badgered.

"Of course, will you just shut up and listen to me?" Bulma snapped back irately.

"Fine, fine." Vegeta mumbled, looking away.

"Do you remember what you told me the other night? You asked me if all women dream of marrying a Crown Prince." She began.

"Uh-huh," Vegeta responded with a murmur.

"Well, the story is like that. A mermaid who lives in the sea fell in love with a human prince."

Vegeta smirked, "Is the prince in that story as cool, handsome and badass as I am?"

Bulma laughed at his conceitedness. "Yes. In fact he can be a little slow at taking hints but he gets to kill something."

"Oh… So what happens to the both of them?"

"Out of her love for the prince, she went to the sea witch to ask her to turn her into a beautiful human girl. The sea witch sells her a potion to drink which would give her human legs in exchange for her tongue and beautiful voice, and she warns her that once she becomes a human, she will never be able to return to the sea. And that also she would suffer excruciating pain with every step she makes. The mermaid agreed just so she could be with the prince she loves.

"She rose up to the water, near the palace, drinks the potion, becomes a human and was found by the prince. She tried to make the prince fall in love with her by dancing for him despite the excruciating pain she suffers with every step she makes. The prince loved to see her dance. Soon, she became the prince's favorite companion. However, despite all that, the prince never realized her love for him and married someone else, a princess from a neighboring kingdom. Their marriage was arranged by his parents and he had no choice but to obey. The little mermaid became melancholic as she watched her love marry another woman. Later on, she was given the choice to return to her mermaid self if she kill the prince and have his blood drip to her legs so she could gain her mermaid tail and beautiful voice back. But because of her love for him, she was unable to kill him and she eventually turned into sea foam and she ceased to exist."

Vegeta fell into silence about the tragic ending to the story. He felt like he could relate to the story of the mermaid for having to choose between power or his growing emotions for her, or the prince who'll eventually get married to someone arranged by his father.

"What a foolish mermaid." he muttered after a while.

"Well, when you are in love, you will endure anything, even the greatest of pains, even give up your life for the sake of your beloved. You may think it's foolish but I think it's romantic. Hmph!" She asserted.

"So why exactly are you telling me this story?" he asked indignantly.

Bulma turned to stare at him in confusion. Where is he getting all these ideas? Is he comparing himself with the characters from her story?

"I just thought I wanted to share it with you. Why are you being angry?" Bulma

"Because that story is absolutely asinine! What kind of idiot would sacrifice their most valuable thing, voice, power, eternal life or whatever, for the sake of an honorless bastard?! If I were her I would have killed that fool!"

"Well, she cannot do that because she loves him!" Bulma argued.

"That's her biggest mistake, then." he said. "We have a similar legend to your story. That is the reason why a Saiyan warrior is never allowed to become soft due to having affections for another being."

Bulma marvelled, "Really?"

"Yes. It's about a rebellious Saiyan Prince who cut off his tail to discard his Saiyan pride and identity in exchange of gaining the affection of a beautiful alien woman."

She giggled in amusement. "So is he your ancestor or what?"

Vegeta made a childish pout, "I don't think so. It's only some stupid legend they tell me and make me believe when I was a little boy."

"Oh…"

"But I knew better than to believe those legends. They're just fictional folklore stories passed down from generation to generation to demonstrate moral values or the like with accordance to cultural beliefs and history."

"I heard from Huiston that your people see you as a prophesied one to reach some legendary state."

"Oh, that. The Legendary Super Saiyan…" Vegeta sighed. "Everybody believes that just because I am the most powerful of my kind and that I was born a royal blood and the direct descendant of the first Super Saiyan."

"So what's this legend about?" she inquired curiously.

"They say a Super Saiyan appears once in every three thousand years and holds the pinnacle power of the Saiyans." Vegeta narrated. "According to legend, the first Super Saiyan can only maintain his overwhelming power in his transformed state, he had no equal in the universe, but he was so primitive to control it. He was eventually consumed by his primal rage and he was destroyed by his own power. They say it was the reason why Planet Sadara, the original planet of the Saiyans was destroyed."

"That's a pretty interesting story." Bulma commented. "I guess that's where you got the code name you used as the Grim Reaper, huh?"

"If Planet Sadara still exists, I will be named Sadara instead of Vegeta despite my father or my ancestors' name." the prince revealed.

"So you, your dad, your grandfather, and your ancestors are all named Vegeta? In what order of succession are you exactly?" she asked.

"I'm the sixth one." Vegeta answered. "But I was the one who broke that trend of naming the first born son of the royal family to the current king. I'm actually named after the planet and my mother's favorite flowers rather than my father. Planet Vegeta was named after my ancestor though… I was named after Planet Vegeta because I was considered very special when I was born. I'm the first ever Saiyan to reach a level of power that surpassed anyone who has ever lived even for a newborn. So if we still lived on Planet Sadara, I will be called Sadara instead of Vegeta. That's where I got that name."

"I see. I missed calling you by that name. Sadara-sama…" Bulma said.

The prince chuckled. "Too bad for you then."

They heard someone coming all of a sudden and they turned their heads towards the sound.

"Shit," Vegeta cursed under his breath. It looked like he spent too much time with Bulma tonight that the guards have awoken already. He turned to Bulma and his Generals. "I need to go. I'll see you three by tomorrow."

Vegeta pulled out a hook attached to a highly durable wire string from his pocket, and tossed the hook towards the keys on the other side. He pulled the hook back and caught the keys on his hand. As soon as he sensed the guard closer, he quickly raised his head to look for a pillar to haul and tie his strings at. Once he found a good spot, he hurled the hook up a wooden frame at the ceiling and pulled himself up. He quietly stayed in there and waited until the guard leave.

As soon as the guard entered and found that the electric barrier within Bulma's prison was inactive, he immediately assumed that someone must have broken through the prison and was helping her escape. He was about to report to his superiors of what he found out but he was immediately knocked down by a steel ball that hit the back of his head. Vegeta just used a slingshot to knock the guard out. As soon as it finally cleared, the prince jumped down the floor, gazing down the fallen soldier and snorted.

"Hmph! Don't let your guard down and let yourself be defeated by just that." he said coldly before he turned his head towards his friends, gave them a wave and left.

~=o-O-o=~

The Crown Prince was summoned by King Vegeta the following morning during the royal assembly where the three finalists for the Selection will be presented. Prince Vegeta didn't say any word to his father or Paragus or the royal court and simply sat on the seat at right side of his father, staring with complete disinterest at the three girls in front of him.

The royal council members silently glanced at the Crown Prince's direction occasionally while King Vegeta would turn his head towards him to see if he had any interest with choosing his Saiyan fiancé, to his disappointment, Prince Vegeta showed plain boredom.

Paragus announced, "These ladies are the final three, the three most intelligent, strongest and most beautiful of the Selected. They are critically chosen through several examinations and battle drills according to the law. Ladies, you may introduce yourselves to his Majesty."

"I am the daughter of the Minister of Rites, Daizu. My name is Mizuno. It is my pleasure to be in your presence, your Majesty. Your highness."

"I'm the Minister of Military Strategy's daughter, Caulifla. It is an honor, your Majesty. Your highness." Though she really doesn't look like she's pleased with it. Not with her rival on her side!

"I'm Kinoko, the daughter of the Minister of Science and Technology, Nasu. It is truly a great honor to be chosen to be at your gracious presence. Your Majesty, your highness."

One of these ladies shall become the Future Princess Successor of Planet Vegeta while the other two shall remain as the Crown Prince's concubines. These three women would bear the Crown Prince's children in the near future. The Crown Princess will bear the next heir apparent to the throne to keep the powerful bloodline of the royal family.

Caulifla and Mizuno already knew how this would end, and they were proved to be correct when Kinoko was indeed the chosen one. Not just with her blood relationship to the Crown Prince as his second degree cousin but because Nasu is that close to the Prime Minister. Caulifla was unimpressed though. How could she lose to Kinoko just like that?!

After Kinoko was selected to become his fiancé, Vegeta indignantly stormed out of the throne room. He knew how this stupid shit is going to end and he was frustrated about Kinoko's victorious grin as she looked up at him with a smug look. Now, she is protected by Saiyan Law and he cannot do anything else about it! Oh well, what matters most is that Bulma may be released soon.

~=o-O-o=~

The people heard the news that the Selection has ended and that their future Crown Princess is the daughter of the Minister of Science and Technology. Most were pleased to learn that the future Queen is the most powerful and ruthless woman on the planet. Some people thought she could be the Crown Prince's nightmare and the one who might put him into discipline. Some others were displeased at Caulifla's defeat and thought that her win was sabotaged by the King or the royal court considering Kinoko's blood relations with Prince Vegeta and her father being close to the Prime Minister. They still couldn't help but think that all these things occurred to prevent Prince Vegeta's dethronement after those rumors and scandals he was involved with the alien slave and defying the Law that forbids a Saiyan royal to have affections for an alien slave. Few Saiyans find Bulma beautiful and that there could be a logical reason why their odd heir to the throne became interested with her. They wanted to believe the mischievous Prince was only using her as a sex slave or playing games with her.

Despite having different opinions about their Crown Princess and the blue haired alien slave the Prince was involved with, they shared the same anticipation at the Annual Power Assessment Announcement. As most Saiyans don't really remember Vegeta's Awakening Transformation or how he destroyed the West Galaxy two weeks ago, they are excited to see the Prince's power and sheer ruthlessness in battle live. The King turned out right about giving them something else to talk about and eventually, the scandals died down.

But then, there was another rumor going around the palace. Something that was meant to die a long time ago was resurfacing once again.

It started with the incident with Garikku and Peppa one week ago. And after Prince Vegeta was locked up in the palace by the King's order, the guards on night duty would see him dash around outside and escaping his room into the forest for the past two nights. Of course, Nappa would command them to follow the Crown Prince. After a while of searching the forest, they would return to the General but Nappa would tell them that the Crown Prince was at his room after all. If that was the case, then who were they chasing in the forest?

Rumors say that it could be a doppelganger of Prince Vegeta. Some think the apparition tells of an impending bad omen about the Crown Prince and they dread that if the prince and the doppelganger would meet face to face, it could mean death for the impish heir.

Some others think that it could be Sadara, the Crown Prince's identical doll. After all, it wasn't only Nappa who finds the doll rather creepy. But then, haunted dolls moving and running around on its own is rather scary and senseless.

Peppa, Garikku and three other guards posted near the Crown Prince's library were talking in hushed voices.

"Hey, could it be the Crown Prince's clone?"

"Clone?"

"I heard from my dad that there was some sort of project about cloning Prince Vegeta for military purposes fourteen years ago but the Project eventually died as it failed miserably. The king ordered the termination of everything about that project."

"REALLY?!"

"Pssst! Quiet down or someone might hear you! I heard the king would kill anyone who would speak about it! Do you want to get killed?! What if Prince Vegeta learns about this?"

"He doesn't know?!"

"Of course not! The king didn't want him to know about that at all! What the Crown Prince knew is that his DNA map samples were being used for research purposes to help him become a Super Saiyan. If he learns about this, imagine how mad he'll become. That is why the king made it a law to never speak about the project again. But of course, if you do, you have to be very careful."

They eventually quieted and bowed down when they found Prince Vegeta walking around the hallway towards the library. He turned his head to the bowing guards and Garikku and Peppa opened the door for the prince to stroll inside. Once the prince was inside, the guards sighed in relief.

"Goodness, that was so close! I wonder if he heard anything." Peppa sighed.

"He looked at us as if he did! I was so scared!" Garikku said.

"Uhh… Guys, isn't that Prince Vegeta coming in here?"

"What?"

Indeed, the Crown Prince was walking his way towards them. He looked very displeased with that scowl on his expression.

"But didn't he just -?"

The prince stood at the front door of the library, awaiting for the guards to open the door for him.

"What are you gawking at?! Hurry up!" Vegeta snapped at them with an irritated look. He was especially cranky today after what happened in the throneroom.

The guards darted their eyes on each other before they decided to just open the door, "Our apologies, your highness."

Vegeta sent them a murderous glare before entering the library. Boy, he sure was angry. The guards looked at each other in confusion. Not long after that, they heard Goyo freaking out.

"What the fuck are you saying I just came in a minute ago?!" the prince shouted.

"I-I have no idea, your highness. But you came in just now and ordered me to get you a book. See?" Goyo pointed at the lone book at the top of the Crown Prince's reading table.

Vegeta walked into the table and took the book in his hand. It was some science fiction novel entitled  _'The Apocalypse of the Clones'._  He raised an eyebrow at the title. Seems interesting.

"Fine. I'll take this and another one." he said. At the back of his mind, he was getting an odd feeling about it.

~=o-O-o=~

Vegeta was at his meadow that afternoon, surrounded by the blue and white flowers he was named after. He was on the ground, reading a book similar to the story Bulma told him about. That story about a rebellious Saiyan Prince falling in love with a beautiful alien girl and was willing to discard his Saiyan pride and identity just to be with her. He was forced to an arranged marriage with a strong Saiyan woman he doesn't even like. In the end, the prince in the story failed to gain the alien woman's love and he died of a broken heart.

Somehow, Vegeta could relate to the prince in the story as he felt the same love for Bulma, and was engaged to Kinoko. However, clinging to his Saiyan pride torn him apart, knowing he cannot allow himself to discard his position as Crown Prince and allow his emotions get the better of him. He has too many responsibilities and missions to accomplish. He cannot afford to lose his crown and his pride just for the sake of one woman. He is his kingdom's only hope, the one who would end the opposition's plans and the prophesied one to save the universe from the Galactic Emperor. He only hoped Bulma could hold on and wait for him until it is the right time for them to be together.

His sensitive hearing picked up a movement on the grass but he ignored it. His dark eyes never leaving the pages of the book he was reading. Not long after, the steps came quicker as it approached him.

"Your highness!" she called cheerfully. Vegeta's eyes narrowed, seemingly trying to get a clearer vision of the words on the page he was reading. He was completely ignoring the girl who carelessly approached him.

"Woah, who did ever know you like being in a place like this?" the girl beamed. A minute of silence passed by, the soft wind and the blowing of the grass were the only sound around them. The girl stared at the reading prince below her. It was obvious to her that he was ignoring her. Knowing that he has no plan of talking to her, she unceremoniously snatched the book out of his hand.

"Wow, you're reading a book! What is this?!  _'A Love Destined by the Moon and the Stars?'"_ the girl read out loud. She frowned at the title of the book. "Tch! What kind of bullshit is this?! Who knew you liked these kind of cheesy stories?!" she commented.

Still, Vegeta was silent. He just lay down the grass with his arms above his head and stared away from the girl. But it was pretty obvious how irked he was with that scowl on his face.

She frowned at the way he was acting towards her, and she put her arms across her chest, huffing "Stop ignoring me, would you? Aren't you even going to congratulate me after becoming your fiancé? I told you I'm going to win, right?" then a haughty smirk stretched across her lips.

The prince still ignored her.

"Don't be such a snob! This isn't the way a Saiyan Prince like yourself should behave!" Kinoko yelled.

That did it. The prince's hateful glare shot up towards her. In the blink of an eye, he effortlessly lifted Kinoko off the ground and slammed her on the nearest tree he could find. The tree's thick trunk broke with a deafening crack upon the impact. Kinoko grunted in pain and choked as she felt the hand of the prince around her thin neck.

Prince Vegeta growled dangerously at her, his fangs bared and eyes especially murderous. "I hate people who dares to step in my private territory without my permission. I especially hate people who would dare to interrupt me when I wish to be left alone to do something I deemed private. I chose to ignore all that but still you dare to berate me and snatch the book I was reading to gain my attention. Should I kill you for your insolence, Mushroom girl?"

"I am your fiancé, dammit!" she reminded him.

"And you think I care about that?" he told her in an icy and deadly tone. "Don't get so cocky about your victory. Being the future Crown Princess doesn't mean you can do whatever you want with me or step on my territory as you wish." he let her go, pushing her off him and causing her to roll on the ground, coughing. "I'll let this incident slip this once." he told her in an icy tone. "Don't ever come to this place again or I will kill you. Do you understand?" He gave her an intimidating look that told her he'll have no second thoughts about blasting her to oblivion next time.

Kinoko just stared up at him with hurtful eyes. The prince's gaze at her was full of hatred and disgust. Why does he hate her so much?

He stormed out of his meadow after picking up his books on the ground, feeling completely aggravated at the interruption on his reading. Kinoko was left on the ground in shock. Once the prince returned to the palace, he was met by Nappa who told him the news that the King finally released Kakarot, Raditz and Bulma from prison. That news quickly took away his foul mood and asked where they are. His attendant reported that the three were asked by King Vegeta to meet him at the King's private quarters. That made the Crown Prince extremely anxious and he quickly rushed towards his father's quarters.

~=o-O-o=~

Meanwhile, King Vegeta was currently having a conversation with Bulma. At first, Bulma was extremely anxious that the king would kill her but he assured her that he only wanted to speak with her. They were at the king's coffee table, having served by the king's servants some milk tea and snack. Once the servants cleared the place, the king smiled at the blue haired girl who sat at the other end of the table in front of him.

"Don't be afraid. You may help yourself." the king said as he motioned for the tea and snacks in front of them.

Bulma nodded, said thank you in a low tone and proceeded to nibble on the snacks. The king must have thought she has not eaten anything for two days straight.

King Vegeta started with his food too, carefully studying the girl. She looked so beautiful with her unique color, he noticed. No wonder his son was so fascinated by her since he's so fond with the shades of blue. And according to what he heard about her from the Crown Prince, she is also very intelligent. Too bad that this woman is an alien slave and that the law states that a Saiyan Prince could only be mated with a powerful Saiyan woman. He could sense that girl in front of him held no superpowers at all. Perhaps, if not for the Saiyan law, he guess he could accept this woman to become his daughter-in-law.

"I guess you have an idea about the matter we are to discuss about, woman." the King began. "It's about your unlikely relationship with Prince Vegeta."

Bulma's round sapphire eyes looked up to the King. Just as she thought.

"I know you have an idea about who he is. He must have already told you. Among all Saiyans, he is the most powerful and ruthless. Being the strongest and the heir to the throne, he has a great responsibility to his people. It is said by the prophecies in the visions of various seers across the Planet Vegeta that he shall reach the pinnacle power of our race, the Legendary Super Saiyan who is meant to destroy the Galactic Emperor in the future. Vegeta told me that you were making something that could help him reach his goal. Is it true?" the king asked.

"Yes," Bulma answered. "He ordered me to make modifications to his training chambers."

"I know he's very impish, demanding and capricious. He has a short fuse, very easily angered and impatient. Even if it is only rightful to just kill you for being a threat to the Royal House, I'm afraid it would incite his rage. And I know better than incurring Vegeta's wrath. It is nothing anyone could ever handle."

Bulma frowned. This old man must have thought she is nothing but a mere, lowly woman despite being one who would help his son reach the state of that so called Legendary Super Saiyan.

"You must be mistaken. It was your son who came to me and continued pursuing me despite knowing that I hated him for destroying my world. It was him who showed interest on me and I cannot do anything about it because he kept on being importunate!" Bulma defended.

"I know that he's been chasing you around but Vegeta is a very determined boy. When he wants something, he would stop at nothing until he gets it. However he is also childish and has a very fickle mind. Once he has a grasp of what he wants, he'll eventually throw them aside after using them.

"As his father, I know him very well. When he was a child, he would forcefully take away Tarble's toys and after awhile of making his brother cry, he would eventually throw the toy away. You may even ask Nappa or Raditz about it if you wish to but I'm afraid this might also be the same for you. Right now, he sees you the same as those toys. Something to entertain himself. He loved to play around. He may find you useful with whatever you were working for him right now but heed my warning, woman. Once you're done with that thing, he'll eventually set you aside."

Bulma just stared. So is his father saying that Vegeta is just using her? But he said something like…  _"I swore that I will fight for you. I know it wouldn't be an easy fight but I never know how to give up. Just put your faith on me and don't ever let go. Okay?"_

"That is why I'm ordering you to let go of Vegeta and just do what you must do as an engineer and distance yourself from anything he orders you that is more than that. Don't believe about his affections for you. Vegeta is never allowed to love anyone and he doesn't even know the meaning of that. I'm not just saying this because of Vegeta, it's for your own sake as well." King Vegeta said.

Bulma was in too much consternation to respond to the King's words. Suddenly feeling dubious about Prince Vegeta's promises.

"Your Majesty, the Royal Crown Prince is -…" They heard Zorn announce at the door, making their heads turn towards his direction.

"Stand aside, you bastards!" Prince Vegeta sassed hatefully and they heard a snapping sound, some grunts and then thuds on the floor. The Crown Prince indignantly burst into his father's chambers and stomped his way next to Bulma. A stun gun on his hand zapped a few electric currents. He rudely grabbed Bulma's arm and tugged, "Let's go." he harshly commanded, sending his father a dark vexed glare but didn't utter a word.

Sensing that Bulma has no plans of standing up, he forcefully dragged her out of his father's chambers. The King immediately called his attention, "Vegeta! Get back here! I'm not done talking to her yet!" but his son was bent on completely ignoring him all the way. The king ordered his guards to bring the two back to him and they obeyed his order.

Vegeta approached Kakarot and Raditz, who were waiting for him outside the King's Palace. "Kakarot, take us away from here now!" he ordered.

The guards immediately knew what was happening and they quickly dashed forward to stop them, however Kakarot was quicker to move and the four of them teleported themselves outside of Bulma's home.

Vegeta turned to his Generals, darting his onyx eyes on the side to silently order them to distance themselves. Kakarot and Raditz walked away upon his order.

Once they were left alone, Vegeta consoled to Bulma. "Don't believe whatever my father has told you."

She turned to him with an distrustful look, "What is there to believe or not?" she asked him. "Should I truly trust you?"

"You already know the answer to that. I told you to have faith in me." he replied.

"Yes, you did. But if I do, how am I going to be sure that you will not betray my trust?" she tried to reassure his words.

The prince's eyes turned cold at those words. If anything, he should be the one saying that! "I already told you, I will continue to fight for you unless you go against me."

"I don't know what you meant by that. Did you just admit that you don't trust me completely? If so, why the hell are you persisting this relationship?"

"I didn't say I do not trust you! I know you wouldn't be foolish enough to betray me." the prince retorted.

"How about you? Would you betray me?" Bulma asked.

Finally, Vegeta's patience snapped, "Damn it, woman! Are you believing my old man's words than mine?!"

"Because you already lied to me a lot of times!" Bulma shouted back.

Vegeta's expression suddenly turned ice cold, "So just because I lied to you in the past, you think I'm still lying to you until now?" the prince said in an icy tone, trying his hardest to hide the hurt in his heart of her words.

"You once told me that you were always a good liar, that you could lie about almost anything without anyone ever knowing the difference between the truth and the lie. You said you are especially good at covering up most of your emotions because you are not allowed to."

The Saiyan prince fell into silence for a moment, staring icily at the woman he cared for like she was saying him the most ridiculous things in the universe. After all he did for her, it seems it's not enough for her to trust him completely. He was deeply hurt and angered and it was obvious by the tone of his voice when he spat bitterly, "Fine then… If that's what you think… If you believe my father's words than mine… Then I guess I was completely wrong about you. I was a fool. I'm sorry that this happened because of my selfishness. From now on, I'll stop pursuing you. Forget about everything I told you since all of those were just  _lies_."

The prince turned his heels to leave after giving Bulma his coldest yet imperious glare. She gaped back at him with guilty and regretful eyes. It was obvious to her that he was indeed hurt by her words. She wanted to stop him from leaving as soon as she regretted her words, to apologize to him or whatsoever but… Her doubts, her fears and her pain were stopping her from doing so.

However, before the angry prince could leave the main door to the Briefs' home opened and Doctor Briefs walked out of the house with Doctor Gero.

"Oh, Bulma! Prince Vegeta! You're back!" Doctor Briefs greeted with a smile.

The prince just turned his head at the blue haired woman's smiling father, his expression was stoic and stony.

"Good timing, your highness! Didn't you say you wanted to meet Doctor Gero? Well, here he is!" Doctor Briefs told him.

The Prince of all Saiyans turned his eyes to the taller Doctor standing behind Bulma's father and immediately felt something he's been dreading since Zorn had told him about their suspicions of who the alien rebels are. Most especially when he saw the familiar red ribbon logo on the right chest part of the Doctor's vest being the same as the one on the rebels' clothings. His eyes turned colder as he flickered them towards the blue haired woman, who stared at him with her pleading eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Comments: Hello everyone! Here's a new episode for you all. I hope you like it. I enjoyed writing the scenes in the prison here. Vegeta sacrificed his pride in exchange for Bulma's safety, allowing himself to obey his father's punishments so Bulma won't be punished so much. Well, it was his fault after all. And here we go again with Vegeta's double. What are they trying to say? Plus some murder drama has begun. I enjoyed writing that hunting scene too! And we have Vegeta finally meeting Doctor Gero and has his suspicions brought to light upon seeing the Red Ribbon Army logo? What is our Crown Prince thinking?
> 
> Next Episode, I'm hoping Vegeta will finally meet ATI Hassen-kyuhyaku-kyuju-chan! Yey!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you leave your comments as well!
> 
> Trailer poster for the next Episodes is on my DeviantArt!
> 
> "You have seen his bright side.
> 
> Now it is time to meet his darkest side.
> 
> Prepare to feel his wrath.
> 
> Soon..."


	17. Episode 17: Moonstone Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta meets Doctor Gero. Paragus and co. finds out about the Rebels. Vegeta starts to treat Bulma differently and comes to an unexpected decision. Vegeta finds someone who looks exactly like him standing before his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Love Destined by the Moon and the Stars
> 
> Genre: Romance, Comedy, Drama, Action
> 
> Cast: Vegeta, Bulma, Raditz, Kakarot, Chichi, Broly
> 
> Summary: A love letter exchange between Tarble and Gure set up the destined meeting of Saiyan Crown Prince Vegeta, who disguises himself as the Grim Reaper Sadara and a slave, Bulma who hates the prince who destroyed her home planet. Will they find a way to love each other despite their differences or will hate consume them?
> 
> Author's Notes: This fanfiction was heavily inspired by TennyoElf's "Legend of the Bond" and the Korean Dramas "Moonlight Drawn by Clouds" (or "Love in the Moonlight"), and "Descendants of the Sun". Some events are also inspired by the Light Novel, "A Certain Magical Index". Also, Vegeta's personality in this fanfic is based on his character from Dragon Ball Minus.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Author made this story as a fan fiction for fun purposes only. The author also disclaims ownership to the characters and elements in the story and credits the rightful owners. Characters and Elements are based on Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Minus by Akira Toriyama, and Dragon Ball SD by Oishi Naho, credits go to Bird Studio/Shueisha/Fuji TV and Toei Animation.

 

_The star and sun can never meet,_

_Although they're always in the same spot,_

_In the same time,_

_in the same place._

_Just like day and night,_

_Just like water and fire,_

_We can't ever be together,_

_Even if my insides burn up and my heart gets bruised,_

_I'm calling out to you once again._

_If I keep wanting you,_

_If I earnestly pray, can I see you?_

_Again today, my heart shakes,_

_What should I do? I have lost my way._

_~Sun and Moon by Kei_

_(Ruler: The Owner of the Mask OST)_

**Episode 17**

**Moonstone Legend**

The Prince of all Saiyans turned his eyes to the taller Doctor standing behind Bulma's father. He has a slightly tanned skin, sharp narrowed blue eyes, a large bushy white mustache, a bald head and long white hair that goes from the lower half of his head to the middle of his back. He wore a white long sleeved collared shirt with a khaki dress vest and a red tie, khaki dress pants and black leather shoes. He was tall, at around six feet and two inches.

Doctor Gero smiled humbly at the Saiyan Prince, bowing his head down slightly to show respect to the powerful royalty. "Greetings, your highness. I am Doctor Gero. It is a great honor to finally meet you in person."

Vegeta turned his body to face the older man. His fearsome and dominant expression as a Saiyan royal appeared and spoke volumes in his poise. His charcoal eyes hid the immediate dislike to the man's presence. Something in his energy tells his senses that this man is someone you cannot trust. Something he could sense with Paragus as well. Is Gero the rebel leader he was looking for or is he just disgusted with old men having sinister expressions?

He turned his eyes towards Bulma for a moment, his mind considering. Could she really be the rebel's savior they were talking about? Were Zorn and his father correct after all? But Vegeta could sense that something was off. She could be the savior but she knows nothing of it as of now.

The prince flickered his icy dark eyes back to the tall, frail looking scientist. For a few moments, their surroundings were filled with tension. Vegeta's expression was frighteningly calm, like an incoming destructive storm but his cruel mind filled with several merciless ways of murdering this man in all gruesome ways possible. The tension eventually dissipated when the corners of the Saiyan Prince's mouth crooked upwards into a broad, pleasant smirk.

"Hmph! You should be. After all, I am the most powerful warrior in the universe." The proud Saiyan Prince gave the old man a cocky grin. "So I heard that you and Briefs here are colleagues. Are you two teaming up with some project?"

"Yes, your highness." Gero responded. "You see, Briefs and I were actually creating something to present to the Ministry of Science and Technology to aid you and your people with advanced training and battle equipments. We are in gratitude for your efforts when you saved my friend and his family from being executed by his Majesty and would like to thank you for your mercy."

"Ooh, is that so?" The prince looked amused but one could not miss the sarcasm in his tone. He didn't like people shoving to his face his being merciful. It made him sound soft and pitiful. "I am specifically curious about your projects. I hope to see your presentations once Minister Nasu has approved it."

"Yes, your highness." Gero then looked at his wristwatch and saw the time. "My apologies, your highness but I need to take my leave now. I have a lot to work on my laboratory. If you may dismiss me."

"As you wish." the prince said calmly.

Gero bowed down and turned around, he bid his goodbye to his friend before walking away. The prince watched at the doctor's back with a suspicious glare. If he was to present to the Ministry of Science and Technology, he knew he cannot trust Nasu and Paragus' approval of Gero and Briefs' projects. It could be sabotaged and be used against him as well.

"Is something the matter, your highness?" Doctor Briefs asked, concerned of the way the royal heir glare at Gero.

The prince flickered his eyes to Doctor Briefs. "It's none of your concern, doctor." The prince replied coldly. He turned his sights towards Bulma who audibly gulped.

They just stared at each other for a moment. Vegeta was obviously angrily at her distrust of him while Bulma was unsure whether to take back her words and apologize or heed the King's warning.

After a minute of silence, the prince decided to walk away without a single word but a last hateful, silent glare. Bulma, who was about to open her mouth to speak, was taken aback by the piercing look from his onyx eyes. Her guilt hitting her heart like the sharp, cold steel of a knife.

Vegeta silently approached Raditz and Kakarot and harshly ordered that he be taken back to where his King father was.

Not far away, Gero was abruptly pulled away by an unknown man wearing a dark blue  _shinobi shozoku gi_  from behind and was taken away by the stranger.

~=o-O-o=~

Vegeta, Kakarot and Raditz materialized in front of a completely displeased Saiyan King. The two sovereign men stared heatedly at each other for a long moment before the king finally seethed.

"Where is the woman?!" King Vegeta demanded harshly.

"Can't you see that she's not with me?! Leave her alone already! I ended it with her! I hope you're satisfied!" the prince retorted bitterly. The dark look in his eyes was full of hatred and bitterness about what happened today.

The King's expression softened up as he was taken aback at his heir's hateful words while Kakarot and Raditz stared incredulously at the furious Crown Prince.

"Well, aren't you supposed to take this annoying thing off me?! I cannot train to become stronger if this would keep my ki restrained!" The prince yelled as he raised his left wrist, showing his father the ki restrainer Zorn has locked on it.

King Vegeta turned to Zorn and told him to release the Crown Prince's powers. Once the restrainer was off, Prince Vegeta abruptly punched Zorn in the gut, causing his father's general to drop on the ground in excruciating pain and vomiting lots of blood. Zorn looked up to his cruel prince with betrayed eyes. The prince just stared back at his sufferings with remorseless crimson eyes.

"Ouji! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" The king roared, taken aback by his son's unexpected violence.

"Y-Y-Your highness…" Zorn gasped in pain, his eyes flinching with tears.

"Don't be surprised. I told you I'll make you pay for what you did. Be grateful that I didn't just blast you to the next dimension." The ruthless prince told Zorn in an emotionless tone. He gave his father an irate gaze before he turned around and stomped out of the king's residence. Kakarot and Raditz gazed at the prince's back as he left then they humbly bowed down in front of their ruler. They followed their indignant prince out, puzzled as to what actually occurred between Prince Vegeta, Bulma and his father.

The Saiyan Prince walked past several bowing palace guards and soldiers he met on his path who sensed and feared his obvious, fearsome fury. Nappa greeted him as soon as he found him on the way but immediately swallowed back his words when he found the deep, unpleasant scowl upon the prince's face. Vegeta ignored him as he marched towards an empty training room in the Elite Training Center since his own chamber is being fixed by the CPRD department for the Gravity Simulator Project. He imperiously commanded everyone to leave him alone.

As soon as he was left all by himself, he proceeded to his intense training session. His agitation was so great, ire towards himself, of Bulma, his father, his people and the stupid laws burned his mind and his skin. His ki poured out of his body like boiling, scorching lava erupting from a volcano vent. He let out fierce punches and kicks in the air, hitting invisible enemies his clouded mind created for him.

Damn laws! Foolish Saiyans! Curse his father! Stupid Bulma for believing his father's words than his! Why can't he make her trust him? Why can't she just forget the past?! Damn it all! If she didn't want him despite showing her his good side, what else can he do? He had enough of trying to pursue a woman supposedly lower than him, of trying to get her affections, of trying to prove her that he has a good side to him! Why the hell was he doing this anyways?! He's the Prince of all Saiyans, the most powerful warrior in the universe! He shouldn't be doing this! If she doesn't want him, then curse her! It's her loss for not taking the oppurtunity of being with the best man the universe could offer!

~=o-O-o=~

That evening, the opposition in the Royal Council discussed about the upcoming crown princess. They congratulated Kinoko for winning the Selection and Nasu decided to put up a party at his residence to celebrate his daughter's victory. The opposing members of the Royal Council gathered on Nasu's home to discuss about the match set for the Crown Prince to assess his power and battle skills.

"Don't tell me that you are planning to finally make that kid fight the Crown Prince?" Kabu asked the Prime Minister.

Paragus smiled, "Don't you think it's already time to put that haughty brat to his place? It would be an interesting show to see the Crown Prince's high pride crumble under his feet once he meets his match against him."

"But how about Broly? Will he be alright with your decision? We all know how that boy is close to the Crown Prince."

Paragus turned a furious evil eye towards Nasu.

"Don't worry about Broly. He cannot do anything about it anyways. That foolish friendship meant nothing once Broly finds out what kind of pretending fool that arrogant Crown Prince is. You'll see."

A man wearing all black arrived in the banquet. The man whispered something to Nasu for a moment before the Minister of Science and Technology turned to the Prime Minister.

"He said that he already found suspicious alien scientists through the locator installed within Prince Vegeta's ki restraining device. He's probably the scientist the rebels were speaking about."

"Through what? Are you saying that Prince Vegeta already found them?" Paragus asked in surprise.

"It appears he knows of them directly but he has no idea that they were the rebels we were looking for." The man in black answered.

"I doubt that he doesn't know. He must already know the truth considering his shrewd and calculating mind." Paragus pointed out.

"Do you think he's on it with them? Or he's denying and ignoring that fact because of that blue haired bitch?"

Paragus became impressed at that great discovery. Another thing that could be used against the great and mighty Prince. "Very well then. We should go and meet them. I have a favor to ask of them first."

"Yes, Prime Minister Paragus. About the special serum ATIK-903." Nasu smiled. "Do you think these scientists could alter the elements of that serum to make the next batch worth fighting for that kid?"

"We shall see just how smart these fools think they are. If he fails then I could just kill him. It wouldn't hurt if we try to persuade them to join us in dethroning that arrogant Saiyan Prince! I'm sure they would want that, not after what the prince has done to their people and home planet."

"Yes, you are right there, Prime Minister Paragus." Kabu agreed as he chuckled. "If they join us then we'll have plenty more on our side and the Crown Prince would have a problem on his part considering he'll have to deal with the woman he's fallen for."

"The very thing he cherished the most would be the cause of his own downfall. He should have taken the law by heart and not let foolish emotions make him weak. But he's indeed a stubborn, half-witted spoiled brat. I cannot wait to see him regret his fatuity soon!"

The opposition laughed boisterously as they cheered for their upcoming victory. Not far away, Kinoko heard the commotion. She returned to her room with a confused mind.

What must she do in this situation? If it was true that the blue haired girl is part of the alien rebels then the Crown Prince has to be more wary around Bulma. She cannot understand why he cared so much for that woman despite suspecting her as a traitor? If the alien rebels and the opposition of the royal council would join forces against him, then the royal family would deal with a dangerous threat. His feelings for the woman would indeed become their enemies' ultimate weapon against him. 

Of course, she wouldn't want her fiancé to be dethroned from his position. Despite her thirst for power to become Planet Vegeta's future Queen, she does care about him. He's her second degree cousin after all. Downright telling Vegeta the plans of the opposition would be risky for her. If she tries to warn him about Bulma, he might kill her before she could say another word.

Then an idea came up on her mind. Though she has to swallow up her noble pride, there was no other choice for her. In order to save her beloved Crown Prince, she has to befriend the woman he loved and use her to protect him.

~=o-O-o=~

The following morning, Bulma returned to the palace. She was unable to sleep the whole night because of her guilt, overthinking about Vegeta, the way he glared at her with his intimidating eyes, the hateful words he spat towards her. She knew she hit Vegeta's sensitive feelings with her lack of faith through her words yesterday. She berated herself for questioning his loyalty. After all he did to show her he's not as bad as she thought him to be, she still doubted him, even suspected him of lying to her. She decided to come to the Saiyan Royal Palace to apologize. She even brought a peace offering gift for him. She dressed a lovely, ruffled black and white dress to impress him today. She hoped he could still forgive her.

When she arrived on the Crown Prince's palace, she found Vegeta strolling regally on the hallway, followed by his four strong Generals behind him. It seemed to her that he just came from his training chambers and was about to take his morning shower.

' _Well, here goes.'_  She took a deep breath and let out a broad, friendly white smile. But it immediately melted when she found that scary look on him. His eyes were piercing hard and cold like icicles, a deep displeased scowl etched on his face this early in the morning. Bulma gulped fearfully, it looks like she made it at a wrong time. He was obviously in a terrible mood until now. He sauntered past her, completely ignoring her. It felt as if the time had dramatically slowed down for her as he passed by. Bulma just froze in there, feeling as if her heart just skipped a beat or two the moment he was next to her. She failed to notice that she was trembling out of her own fear of Vegeta's presence, or was it due to her guilt? She wasn't even able to utter a single word to him at all!

Once Vegeta was gone after he went in his private room, Bulma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding back.

"W-What? Did he just ignore me? H-He didn't see me at all?" she asked herself in surprise.

"Hey, Bulma! What'cha doing in there?" she heard Kakarot asked him with his usual cheerful greeting.

"H-huh?" Bulma's jaw dropped.

"Why are you just standing there, woman! Get on with it!" Nappa commanded her.

Bulma reluctantly nodded as she took a fresh set of Vegeta's royal armor from Nappa's big hands and anxiously went inside Vegeta's room.

Inside his shower room, Vegeta coldly stared at the mirror in his peripheral vision where he could see Bulma's timid reflection. She put a fresh set of his royal armor down on his bed quietly and anxiously waited for him in there.

" _What is she doing in here?"_  He frowned to himself, not really wanting to see her today.

" _Maybe for work,"_  a voice answered in his mind. His scowl deepened and he turned to angrily shut the door using telekinesis, causing Bulma to jump in surprise. Boy, he sure was still angry.

About almost an hour later, Vegeta came out of the shower. Neither talked to each other as Bulma quietly dressed him up. He just stared straight away with his piercing look, the way an imperious Crown Prince would not look into his subjects.

Feeling awkward at the deadly silence, Bulma decided to open her mouth to say something. Vegeta's quietness, the way he ignored her and that scary look on his face made her feel extremely anxious and uncomfortable. "Uhmm… About yesterday… I'm so-…" but her words were immediately cut off by a piercing gaze that could have stabbed her guilty heart.

"I don't remember commanding you to speak, woman." he said to her in a wintry tone, still not looking at her. Instead, his sharp eyes fell to the scarlet cape in her hands she was supposed to pin on his armor's shoulder pads. Bulma stared back at him with afflicting emotions.

After a few tensed seconds, Vegeta let out an irritated growl and abruptly shouted at the door, "Nappa! Get your filthy ass in here right now!"

"Y-Y-Yes, your highness!" Nappa hurriedly came in, stood next to Bulma and bowed down before his angry Crown Prince.

The Saiyan Prince unceremoniously and irately snatched the cape off Bulma's hands, causing her to become startled. He still refused to even glance at her even as he spoke imperiously.

"Proceed to the CPRD department, finish the Gravity Simulator and get out of my sight, woman. That is a direct order." Prince Vegeta frigidly commanded, then he hurled the cape at Nappa's face.

Bulma just gaped back at him with a hurtful and pitiful gaze. Nappa took the red cloth away from his face and turned to her with a questioning look, wondering what the hell just happened and the prince was acting so cold and vexatious towards her all of a sudden. She turned to the General with a downcast stare. Nappa silently told her to just go before Vegeta gets more upset. She bowed down towards the Crown Prince - as a silent apology, before she laggardly left the prince's chambers. Nappa continued to dress the ill-tempered heir to the throne without any word.

Once she was out of the room, Kakarot, Raditz and Broly looked at her with commiserate gazes as they noticed how crestfallen she appeared. They overheard Vegeta's apathetic treatment to her and wondered what just happened between them. Bulma ignored them, feeling chastened and hastily walked away from them. She tried to stop her tears from flowing out of her stinging cerulean eyes but was unable to. She dropped her peace offering gift for him on the floor but she didn't bother to pick it up. She didn't notice the girl she passed by until the girl stated something.

"Hey, you just dropped something. Aren't you even going to pick it up? Prince Vegeta doesn't like to see litters inside his royal palace."

Bulma's feet halted from her hasty strolling and she anxiously turned towards the girl to see she was the same one who ordered her beaten over a month ago the day of the banquet for the opening of the Selection.  _(See Episodes 10-11)_

"My my, you truly are one clumsy woman." Kinoko sighed as she picked up the blue paper bag Bulma dropped on the ground and approached her with a shocking friendly smile. "What is this? Something for Vegeta?"

"No. It's nothing." Bulma quickly denied as she looked away with an uncomfortable look.

"Really?" Kinoko was doubtful as she sniffed the bag. "Smells good." she commented before she handed it over to the blue haired girl. "Here. Don't you throw anything in here. Especially something so good."

Bulma shrugged uneasily, "Uh… I think I don't need it anymore." she mumbled.

Kinoko pouted in disappointment, "Really? What a waste. I was wondering what was inside." She took the bag and opened it up. "Oooh! Cookies!" She squealed. She took one and bit into it. After chewing for a moment and swallowing the food, her eyes brightened even more in amazement. "Wow! This is delicious!" she exclaimed. "Hmph! Since you said you don't want it back, I'll take it with me. I'm sure that would be okay with you, right?"

Bulma just stared at the girl incredulously, wondering what just happened and she suddenly became friendly towards her. She couldn't forget Kinoko's ruthlessness towards her and Caulifla that day the Selection began. So she guessed this girl is the Selected one to become Vegeta's fiancé. Bulma could feel her heart break inside her chest.

"Hey, Bulma is your name, right?" Kinoko asked. "Why don't you come with me to the pond and let's have some tea together? It may go well with your cookies."

~=o-O-o=~

Ten minutes later…

Bulma watched in skeptism as Kinoko eagerly ate her cookies and took a sip on her lavishly designed cup of warm tea. They were sitting on a small boat that floated at the middle of a pond on the left side of the Crown Prince's palace. There was a small bridge not far away, that connected the Crown Prince's residence to the King's residence. Bulma was still wondering why this girl became friendly towards her all so suddenly.

"Hey, why aren't you eating? Come on, girl. It's not poisoned or anything." Kinoko assured with a smug look upon her pretty face.

"Thank you," Bulma smiled timidly.

"You know what? Loosen up. You look like you have a problem with trusting others. It must have been hard for you to trust me after what I did to you back then. I'm sorry. Will you forget about that? I'd like to be your friend."

Bulma asked, "W-W-Why do you suddenly want me to become your friend?"

"Because of Prince Vegeta."

So does he want her to be friendly with her? Bulma wondered if the prince ordered Kinoko to do such a thing.

"As the chosen future Crown Princess, I think I should know how to be close to the people close to him as well. And I think you fit into that category. I heard he's taken a liking to you and I think you know him more than me or anyone else as he seems to become more open towards you."

So is she actually admitting that she wants to use her to know more about the Saiyan Prince?

"I don't think he's opened up to me at all. Plus, it's not right for me to say something that he's not willing to share with others if ever I do know something. You know, there is a rule in the Crown Prince's palace.' _Whatever you see, hear, feel and speak, leave it in the palace walls when you leave'._ " Bulma said as she remembered Celerie's lectures when she first entered the Crown Prince's palace.

"What?! He never did?!" Kinoko was appalled at her answer.

Well, he did but Bulma wouldn't really want to tell anyone that or it would greatly upset Vegeta even more. "Yeah, I'm sorry." Bulma said apologetically.

Kinoko sighed in disappointment. "And here I thought you could be a great help. Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter. At least, I know now that you are one whom I could trust to share my secrets with."

"Eeh?!"

Kinoko's eyes narrowed, "What? You don't want to?"

"I-It's not like that…" Bulma awkwardly denied.

Kinoko suddenly grinned and declared, "Then Bulma, from now on, you are going to become my friend, okay?"

Is being pushy and demanding a Saiyan nature or what? Bulma thought you cannot force friendships and relationships just like that. She guessed that this girl really has a similarity to Vegeta's militant attitude.

~=o-O-o=~

Vegeta walked out of the throne room followed by his Generals and servants after the Royal Assembly was done. He passed by the small bridge by the pond where Bulma and Kinoko are having tea and cookies together. Nappa noticed the two girls having some funny conversations and approached his bad tempered Crown Prince.

"Your highness, didn't you command that Bulma go to the CPRD Department to work on the Gravity Simulator?" Nappa asked carefully.

"I did." The prince replied coldly without looking at his attendant.

"But… Bulma is… She's over there…"

Nappa pointed at the small boat and Vegeta turned his head to see Bulma laughing lightheartedly with Kinoko while they talked. Kinoko found him but decided not to let him know. The prince immediately gritted his teeth together at that cocky look from his fiancé's lips and in his anger, lost his control over his power for a very short moment. His rage caused a momentary earthquake that shook the bridge for a second.

"Your highness!" cried out his Generals and his servants as they suddenly collapsed on the ground. The water on the pond immediately surged upwards, causing the small boat to capsize. Kinoko instinctively saved herself by jumping to the bridge. Vegeta snarled indignantly towards Kinoko, thinking that she was planning something sinister towards Bulma.

"Your highness! Please calm down!" pleaded Nappa, thinking that Vegeta might attack his own fiancé anytime soon.

"Heeeeelp!" Bulma screamed just as she fell into the water.

Bulma's cries made Vegeta turn his head towards her quickly, seeing her drown deep into the pond. Against his wish, his body moved on its own accord despite his anger at her. He unceremoniously but gracefully jumped into the pond to save his dearest.

"Y-Your highness! Your highness!" cried out everyone who witnessed the stupefying scene that just occurred. Nobody expected that the Prince of the Saiyans would jump into the pond to save an alien servant. Not long after that, Vegeta floated out of the water with a coughing blue haired Earthling in his arms. He descended into the ground where his servants immediately attended to him by offering him some towels to wipe himself and a robe to keep himself warm. Bulma stared at Vegeta with a dumbfounded gaze and he glared back at her lividly. He brusquely dropped her to the cold ground, causing her to fall to her back painfully.

"Ouch… Why'd you do that for?!" Bulma complained, shooting him a furious glare while she rubbed at her aching behind.

"Don't get the wrong idea, woman. I didn't save you or anything." he coldly declared. Bulma didn't say a word as she awkwardly turned away, trembling in the cold. "Just what the fuck do you think you were doing in there?! Didn't I command you to go the CPRD Department and finish your damn work! Should I punish you for defying my royal command?!" Vegeta roared.

"Apologize to his highness and beg for his mercy." Nappa suddenly ordered in a harsh way.

Bulma gulped and immediately realized that it could be her chance to say it to him. But why the hell is she going to beg for his mercy? "M-M-My apologies, your highness. I… I…"

Vegeta realized that this was the first time Bulma had addressed him directly this way. And he didn't like it at all. He frowned then turned away as he mumbled. "Forget it. I went to the water on my own accord. Just get out of my sight before I decide to blast you all to the next dimension." he immediately relented.

"But, your highness -," Nappa was about to say something about punishing Bulma for her defiance of the Crown Prince's royal direct command but the prince immediately yelled.

"Didn't you hear my command?! Don't make me repeat myself!" The irate prince roared louder.

"Y-Yes, your highness!" Everyone immediately left, almost looking like they were running for their lives. Kakarot and Raditz pulled Bulma away with them, Broly followed them timidly while Kinoko walked back to her quarters with a very upset look.

Once alone, Vegeta berated and mentally slapped himself for caring about her. What the hell did he just do and he just jumped off like that? Moreover, how could he snap like that and lose control over his powers, causing her to be in a dire situation?

He decided that he would just train once again at the Elite Training Center today.

~=o-O-o=~

"Seriously, woman. What the hell happened between the two of you and Vegeta suddenly acted that way towards you?" Raditz demanded to Bulma. Gine was sitting beside her, gently wiping at her with a towel.

"It's because I questioned him." Bulma muttered.

"Questioned him about what?"

It took Bulma a few moments before she responded in a low voice, "About his intentions. The King told me something. He said that his son was just playing at my emotions because he sees me as something useful for now and because of it, I doubted Vegeta's true intentions."

Bardock snickered in disapproval. "Then his Majesty truly doesn't know anything about his own son."

"What do you mean?"

"Vegeta and his father, they used to have a rocky relationship. The prince used to hate his father because he believed that it was the king's foolish greed that got his mother killed a long time ago. That's the reason why he did everything to upset the King greatly. All these years, Vegeta's troublesome nature is what the king sees and believes. That is why he has no idea what truly lies beneath that stubborn nature. Only those who believed and gave Vegeta the chance knows the goodness in him."

"Despite the cold and ruthless reputation, Vegeta is actually sensitive deep inside. He gets offended and hurt emotionally easier than most Saiyans, though he doesn't usually show it. His pride is most likely the reason for this sensitivity. He usually projects his pain through violence, cruelty and harsh treatments. Seeing that he suddenly treated you that way could only mean that you indeed hurt his pride by choosing to believe others than him." Kakarot pointed out. 

"Whatever the king told you, you shouldn't have questioned Prince Vegeta's affections toward you. I already told you before how serious he was with you. He never did things he did with you. Being a man with high pride, I don't think he would even risk his life and his pride just to save and protect someone if he just wanted something from them." Raditz said. _(See Episode 11)_

"Just imagine that the notorious hardhearted and proud Prince Vegeta becoming soft because of a human girl like yourself. His feelings for you is what changed him from being the monster he once was. It was for you that he begins to exhibit a change of heart." Bardock told her. 

"Yeah, you were right. I know how wrong I was that's why I came in here to apologize but I guess he didn't want to hear it…" Bulma muttered sadly.

"He wouldn't listen to you?" Kakarot was surprised.

Bardock, Gine, Raditz and Kakarot exchanged glances.

"This is worrisome…"

"Yeah."

"It's not like he's already treating her like she doesn't exist. He still saved her in the water though."

"Should we see how this will turn out after she's done with her work? If Vegeta starts to treat her non-existently then that's when we should conclude this as something worrisome."

The four Saiyans spoke to themselves in a steadfast yet low manner, unabling Bulma to understand their words.

After a minute of brainstorming, they all turned to her with seemingly hungry stares. Bulma gulped, thinking they would treat her just as Vegeta did. Kakarot sighed, his serious expression fading into an awkward yet friendly smile.

"Bulma, just do as he says for now. Don't do something that would infuriate him even further. It would make things even worse for you. Instead, do something that might gain his attention once again. If he's in a better mood around you, then he would be more willing to listen to you. That's when you apologize." Kakarot suggested.

~=o-O-o=~

During the entire week, Bulma worked in the CPRD department along with the Crown Prince's scientists and engineers. Vegeta still has never looked or talked to her the same way he did before, but as a Prince who orders his servant to do his commands. She was forced to call him  _'Your highness'_  everytime she would address him. Prince Vegeta remained as cold and uncaring towards her, as if silently telling her  _'If you don't like me on my good side, I shall make you deal with my bad side.'_

Raditz and Kakarot tried to help Bulma gain Vegeta's attention again. Like when they offer to take Bulma's peace offering gifts to him. This only made Vegeta even more upset. He would throw them into the trash bin as soon as Raditz or Kakarot handed it to him.

"Would you two stop butting in someone else's business?!" Vegeta yelled at them.

"It's just that… We don't want to see you treat Bulma so harshly…" Kakarot defended.

Vegeta shouted back, "It was she who lacked faith in me! What she did was completely unforgivable! If she doesn't want me on my good side then I'll make her suffer the true nature she believed in!"

"Your highness. Please don't do this to her." Kakarot pleaded. "She's only human. Everything about her should only be weak by Saiyan standards and yet you tried to pursue her heart before."

"Shut up!" The indignant prince roared as he stomped on the floor, causing it to crack upon the surface. "If you two continue to annoy me with you meddling in our business, I will kill you! She was the one who gave up on me! Why must I pursue a woman who obviously doesn't have faith and affections towards me?! I am the Crown Prince of all Saiyans! The most powerful warrior in the universe! I won't lower myself to her ever again!"

The prince scuffled away from his two Generals, leaving them very disappointed.

~=o-O-o=~

When the Gravity Simulator was finally done a week later, much to the cranky prince's relief. Vegeta commanded everyone to leave him and Bulma alone. After he was done making sure the room wasn't sabotaged, making Bulma see on how suspicious he is of her work as pay back for how he felt when she lacked faith of his promises, he immediately ordered her to explain to him how the simulator works. She awkwardly did as she was told to. It was especially uncomfortable to be with him like this when he clearly hasn't forgiven her yet. Plus, his clothes too. Today, he wore a dark blue sleeveless jumpsuit instead of his royal blue long sleeved jumpsuit under his royal armor. It revealed his awesome muscular arms, flexed when he just cross them over his white chest plate. Why does he have to show her that? Was he feeling hot or what?

Once she was done, he harshly brushed her aside. "So are you done now? Go to Nappa and take your pay check. You are dismissed." Vegeta said to her in an icy tone. His aloof demeanor remained.

Bulma suddenly remembered the king's words when he warned her about Vegeta's change of attitude towards her when he finally finds her useless. _(See Episode 16)_

" _When he wants something, he would stop at nothing until he gets it. However he is also childish and has a very fickle mind. Once he has a grasp of what he wants, he'll eventually throw them aside after using them. As his father, I know him very well. When he was a child, he would forcefully take away Tarble's toys and after awhile of making his brother cry, he would eventually throw the toy away. You may even ask Nappa or Raditz about it if you wish to but I'm afraid this might also be the same for you. Right now, he sees you the same as those toys. Something to entertain himself. He loved to play around. He may find you useful with whatever you were working for him right now but heed my warning, woman. Once you're done with that thing, he'll eventually set you aside."_

It seemed to her that the king was correct about his son after all. Why was he doing this? Did she make him so angry that he's acting like this towards her? And here she thought he said not to believe his father's words at all. He only proved him right at this rate and it hit her heart like icicles.

She silently bowed down and walked out of the Gravity Room with a melancholic look.

Prince Vegeta knew he just proved Bulma's suspicions right, and somehow regretted it deep inside. He was still mad about her believing his father's words than his, so he decided to just show her what she must regret that she chose not to believe him.

He removed his armor and dropped it on the floor next to the machine that had the simulator. Once he knew he was ready after a few warm up exercises, he called, "Computer."

A female monotone voice immediately responded to his word,  _"Yes, Prince Vegeta."_

"Shut all doors and activate the Gravity Simulator to fifteen times normal Gravity." he ordered.

 _"Yes, your highness."_ As the engine whirled to life and the lights dimmed into dark scarlet, the female voice announced,  _"Activating Gravity Simulator to fifteen times normal gravity…"_

Vegeta immediately perceived his weight getting heavier as the gravity within the room rose to crushing levels. He gritted his teeth together, groaning in pressure as he struggled to keep his tout posture. He bent his knees, flexed his arms on the sides and clenched his hands into tight fists. He began to release his ki to help him become stronger to overcome such overwhelming environment. Once he was able to regain his bearings, he shot up a glare at some holographic images of Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria his mind came up with.

" _I will become the Legendary Super Saiyan and send you all to your graves! I swear it!"_  he hatefully spat. He thought that once he was done with his mission as the prophesied one to destroy the Galactic Emperor, there would be nothing to stop him from doing whatever he wanted. Even the Saiyan Laws won't be able to control him once he becomes the Supreme Leader of the Cosmos himself!

~=o-O-o=~

Bulma let out a breath once she was out of the Gravity Room. She recollected her interactions with the Saiyan Crown Prince these past few days, which were unpleasant. His treatment towards her was especially hostile and it only made her guilt worse than ever. She thought of leaving and not showing her face to him ever again. After all, despite her growing feelings towards him, she was still unsure of pursuing their relationship. Being with him was especially dangerous. It might cause her greatly if she becomes his girlfriend - she guessed he doesn't want her now. Somehow, it made her heart break to pieces. After all the memories they shared together, it just ended up this way.

_Why?_

She did just as Bardock and his family adviced but despite it all, Vegeta didn't show the same warm treatment he did before this whole mess had occurred.

An alarm caused Bulma to jump to her feet and she whirled around to find the Gravity Simulator activated to 15Gs through the mini screen on the side of the heavily built door much to her surprise.

15Gs?! Isn't that too much for a first time use?! Is he crazy?! Is he suicidal or what?! In her worry, she hurriedly darted towards the watchroom next to the Crown Prince's Gravity Room, ignoring the observers she surprised with her bursting in just like that. She unceremoniously deactivated the Gravity Simulator through the emergency control panel connected in the room.

Inside the Gravity Room, Vegeta ungracefully and unruly skid across the floor as he was doing some full force high kicks in the air when the Gravity suddenly returned to normal. Using too much force caused him to crash across the floor into the metal walls, causing it to deform under his full strength. He fell into silence as he was taken by shock, wondering what the hell just happened. Not long after that, he heard Bulma's irate screaming bursting through the speakers around the room.

"Just what the hell are you doing, Vegeta?! Are you suicidal?! Activating the simulator to that level could get you crushed like some pathetic insect, you idiot!" she screamed at a microphone she snatched from the counter.

He momentarily flinched at the unwelcoming sound of a woman screaming in a high pitched voice everywhere across the room. It made his ears ring. Has it affected his sensitive hearing? Meanwhile, everyone inside the watchroom stared at Bulma in fright. How she could rudely yell at the Saiyan Prince just like that was beyond what they could comprehend.

"Get out of there right now, you jerk! And I have to give you a scolding!" Bulma ordered, like a furious mother scolding her naughty child.

…

…

…

A long, deadly silence followed after that. The silence made Bulma realize what just happened. Vegeta bent his head down in his rage and pulled his leg off the completely mutilated metal wall. She turned to see that everyone was staring back at her with a dumbfounded face.

"Uhh…" Bulma trailed off, shrugging uneasily at the stares she was receiving.

She could hear Kakarot's words echoing at the back of her mind.  _"Don't do something that would infuriate him even further… It would make things even worse for you."_

"Leave us…" She suddenly heard Vegeta's seething rage-filled voice behind her, making her gasp at the cruel sound. He must have teleported himself behind her via Hibiktus. Everyone scampered like mice out of the watchroom as they ran for dear life. Bulma just froze there, not daring to face him. She could only imagine how deadly he could look after what she just did.

After what it seemed like an eternity of deadly silence, he spoke to her ear.

"Learn to mind your own business, woman. I hated being interrupted while training because of some dumb reason like weaklings worrying about my well being. I am a Saiyan Warrior bred to fight and with every pain, injury and near death instances I endure and survive, I grow stronger. I'm not suicidal, I'm just in a hurry to become the Legendary. Do that foolishness once again or I'll kill you where you stand." he growled in her ear. Bulma felt her chest tightened as she fought to control her tears. She was trying her best not to break down before him but that is quite an impossible feat.

"I… I was just concerned about you. I'm sorry." she muttered.

"I don't need your concern. Keep your worries to yourself, woman." he said before he teleported himself back to the Gravity Room.

Bulma's tears fell on her cheeks once he was gone and she sniffed with a heart breaking cry. She stormed out of the Crown Prince's Training Center and ran into the fields where she cried her heart out. How could he do this to her? Why is he doing this to her? Was he so angry at her that he starts to change his treatment of her? Instead of trying to prove his father's words about him being wrong, Vegeta seemed to only validate them through the way he acted towards her.

Meanwhile, Vegeta released his burning fury in his training. He knew he's been hurting her feelings with his harsh treatment. He thought she deserved it for lacking faith on him after all he's done for her. But despite his cold heartedness towards her, he knew it pained him deep inside. Seeing her address him properly, her awkward and anxious actions whenever he's watching her with his sullen glare or completely ignoring her as if she doesn't exists hit his heart like a ki blast piercing through his hardened chest. These past days were especially gloomy for him, although he tried to hide his feelings very well with his pride and anger. He promised her that he won't be giving up on her, that he would fight for her no matter what. It's making him hate himself for not being able to keep that promise. But he knew he cannot do that if his mission as the chosen one is on his way. Even if he continued to pursue Bulma, his pride and his mission would prevent him from being with her. His people and the entire universe need him. They were counting on him to save them from the Galactic Emperor! If he failed on doing his mission, it would greatly endanger Bulma's life because of the laws. He wanted to protect her, which is why he decided to remain as harsh and hostile towards her in order for his father and the royal council to stop watching at her. However, even with his decision, he could feel the sadness gnawing at his hardened heart at seeing her afraid and hurt because of him.

As if it was some cruel punishment from the deities, he could feel her heart break and hear her cries in his own mind. And it broke him as well.

~=o-O-o=~

Three days passed by and Vegeta never saw Bulma in the palace again. Eventually, the rumors about his scandal with her died down and the prince was relieved that they finally left her alone.

One morning while having his attendant dress him up, he noticed that Nappa was glancing oddly at his doll. He couldn't miss the fear and anxiousness upon his attendant's face.

"Is there a problem, Nappa?" the prince demanded.

Nappa immediately turned his eyes back to his young prince. He wanted to prevaricate by responding that it was nothing, but once Vegeta noticed that something was going on he would not stop pestering him about it until he finally hears a veritable answer. There's no use in lying as well, as the intuitive royal could easily sense if someone was being mendacious to their words or intentions.

"Your highness, it's just about some ridiculous rumors I've been hearing for quite some time now." Nappa explained.

The prince gave him an odd look,"Rumors?"

"Do you remember that time when two royal guards didn't attend their first training session?"

"Hn, yeah. That incident where they say they saw me returning here. I actually met them again over a week ago when I came to the Library. Even Goyo did mention that I came in moments before I actually did."

"So the rumors say that your doll is haunted and moves around on its own whenever you are gone."

Vegeta's expression changed. A bit shocked at Nappa's words. He glanced at the suspicious doll and tried to sense any demonic energy surrounding it. Of course, if something was haunted or moving on its own, there should be some sort of energy inside it for it to be able to move.

There was none.

The prince frowned and assured his attendant, "I don't sense any demonic presence inside the doll. Not even traces or left overs. That can't be it. Plus, how could Saiyans be afraid of a haunted doll? Tch! How preposterous!"

"Y-Yeah… I guess you're right about that. Could it be some doppelganger?"

"…Now that's even more ridiculous!Though I've heard of such races capable of copying a person for a short moment of time. But that kind of ability only mimics the appearance and not the ki power." Vegeta said.

"So what are you going to do if you do actually meet someone who looks exactly like you, your highness?"

The prince thought over the question for a while. He snorted then he let out a cruel smile, one filled with bloodlust. "I will kill him on the spot! There is only one Crown Prince of all Saiyans, the Great Vegeta-sama, and that is me!"

~=o-O-o=~

The royal council discussed about the arrival of the Intergalactic Merchants this afternoon. Every year, merchants from different planets and galaxies gather into a huge spaceship to travel through each planet to trade various things. King Vegeta ordered the Minister of Trade and Industry to welcome them while Prince Vegeta contemplated to check it out later. He volunteered to his father that he will come with the Ministry of Trade and Industry to welcome the merchants to their kingdom. Surprised, the king agreed to give his son the permission. After all, it would grace the merchants the presence of a Saiyan royalty and the prince's presence would assure the orderliness of the trading.

While walking back to his private quarters with his Generals, Vegeta wondered which things he should trade with if he ever finds something quite interesting in the Intergalactic merchants' ship. As the Crown Prince of the Planet Vegeta, he could pay the merchants with basic commodities, materials or resources only the Saiyan Planet was known for.

That afternoon, Prince Vegeta appeared and welcomed the Intergalactic Merchants along with his four Generals, the Prime Minister and the Ministry of the Trade and Industry of Planet Vegeta at the Open Ship Dock of the Central City. People around fell to their knees and bowed their heads down before the Future Saiyan King. After a few moments of private business talk between the Crown Prince and the Chief Merchant, the ship was opened to the public.

Vegeta dismissed his subjects so he can go around the shops to look for something interesting. While strolling around under his royal red cloak, he suddenly found Bulma not far away from him, standing a few feet in front of him. She was donning a simple casual blue dress. She stood there, gaping back at him as she unexpectedly met him there.

"Come with me, woman." he ordered as he unceremoniously pulled Bulma's left arm, causing her to yelp.

"Aww… W-Wait. Okay. Okay. I'm coming. Just don't pull me like that!" Bulma was saying.

The bumptious royal bitterly dragged the turquoise-haired Earthling away from the middle of a bustling crowd.

~=o-O-o=~

Vegeta and Bulma stared quietly at each other as they sat face-to-face on a coffee table at the corner of a coffee shop. Neither talked to each other even as the alien waitress put down their orders of frappé and two plates of chocolate waffles. The prince was glaring unemotionally at his uneasy love interest.

"So…" Bulma finally began when the waitress finally left after she gave the Crown Prince a small bow of respect. "…Why exactly did you drag me in here?"

Meanwhile, the waitress and the waiters on the other side were glancing and gossiping about them. The women actually swooned at how handsome the Saiyan Crown Prince actually was, while they also criticized at the alien girl he was with. They immediately recognized her to be the one on his scandals.

Vegeta sensed the commotion and he raised a hand towards their direction, charging up a warning blast. The gossiping folks immediately screamed as they jumped back in surprise. A menacing dark look quickly made them mind their own business and have them pretend they saw nothing.

Bulma just stared at him with a flustered gape as he dissipated his ki attack and put his hand down.

"Now that the pests are gone, I can finally talk to you. How have you been?" the Crown Prince finally said. The lack of expression on his face made Bulma wonder if he was being concerned at all or not.

"Uh… I guess I'm doing fine." Bulma responded rather timidly.

Vegeta didn't say anything about that at all. He already knew she was not telling the truth.

"Not really…" Bulma finally admitted at the sight of his withering glare. "Not after what happened that day."

"How do you feel?" he questioned, still with that icy stare and stony expression.

She stared down to the drink, wondering how she would answer that question. It took a few moments before she finally responded. "I missed you. I felt guilty for what I told you that day. I know you've been angry about what I did. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and I truly miss you but… I thought you wouldn't want to hear it."

"I told you to keep your faith in me and you still think I was lying to you? What has my father told you and you chose to believe his words than mine?"

"Because I was afraid that you would get dethroned because of me." Bulma admitted.

"Whatever political issues I have is no concern of yours. I will do whatever I wish to do and no law or any person in this entire universe could stop me once I set my mind into it. My dethronement is simply a ploy to make you believe that you will be responsible for it."

"I'm sorry." Bulma apologized sincerely. 

The prince had kept on his cold hearted facade for very long and he thought it was too long enough.

"I missed you, too." the prince finally admitted. "I really missed you. No matter what I did, I kept thinking about you. I immersed myself with my training, overcoming harsher circumstances. I busied myself with political affairs. I tried anything, but I still missed you so much. I waited for you to come back to me because I wanted to hear your apology. Instead you asked for Raditz and Kakarot's help. That made me even more upset with you. You made it worse when you try to stop me from my training."

"Have you been eating well? Do you get enough rest?" Bulma asked in concern. 

"Foolish woman, I've been telling you."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. This didn't go well like I expected. I think it's time for us to go on seperate ways."

Bulma stared at him with a hurtful look, shocked by his words. "W-Why?" she asked.

"These past few days when I'm not with you… I realized that no matter what I do, my feelings for you won't just leave me alone. I truly did miss you. I could not concentrate on my training or any of my work. It's annoying me to the core and I wanted to rid of it."

"Are you running away now? After what you did, confessing your feelings to me and giving me those promises… Did your feelings change?" Bulma questioned. He just told her the words she was dreading to hear from him these past few days. What made it worse was the fact that it was her fault that he's letting her go now.

"Don't worry. Knowing how you feel about me doesn't change the fact that I liked you. But, if we continue this foolishness even further, we'll only get ourselves into greater trouble because of me. After what happened in the movie theater, I was already getting this feeling that I won't be able to go to my word and protect you at all times. Especially if you lack faith in me despite everything I did. Plus, I have a more important mission to do. So long as I am on that mission, I can't allow anything to hinder me from achieving the Legendary Status."

He rose from his seat, gave her a forced smile and told her. "I'll see you around. I hope that you'll be happier." then he leaned forward, gave her a last kiss on her forehead before he left her alone.

Bulma just froze in there, tears falling down her cerulean eyes. She couldn't believe he just broke up with her just like that. That last kiss was too painful for her bear. She supposed it was her fault after the lots of times she questioned him and now he's finally had enough of it.

She stood up, went to the nearest restroom and cried her heart out inside one of the cubicles for a while. Saying sorry for so many times may won't bring him back to her.

Several minutes later, she decided to return home. While on her way, she unexpectedly came across with her friend, Yamcha, who was on the Merchant Ship to buy some present for a girl he felt affections for.

"Hey Bulma, what's up? You look down again. What's the matter?" The concerned man asked.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders and tried to smile, "It's nothing. I'm fine." she lied.

Yamcha stared at her with a doubting look for a moment before he frowned, "You don't look fine to me. Who was the jerk who made a beautiful girl like you cry? I'll beat him to death!"

Bulma forcefully let out an amused chuckle. As if Yamcha could ever land a hit on the most powerful Saiyan. "It's nobody. I just got dirt in my eyes. But I'm fine… I guess"

Yamcha straightened up, though he doubted her claims he decided to let it be. "If you say so."

"So what are you doing in here?" Bulma asked.

"Well, I was going to buy a present for a girl I like but I'm unsure which one she would be happy to receive…"

"Would you like me to help you?" Bulma offered with a smile.

Yamcha blushed at the unexpected proposition. He thought it would be better if he asked the opinion of a girl about his choices. He shrugged uneasily, feeling shy as he looked away. "Y-yeah… Sure."

What Bulma wasn't aware about is that Yamcha actually intends to give the present to her when he gain the courage to confess his feelings for her.

It actually started out when he first met her _(See Episode 12)_. The moment he first laid his eyes upon her, he felt an attraction to her beauty, kindness and intelligence. Yamcha tried to conceal his feelings for her as he heard from his parents that Bulma was being courted by the Saiyan Prince. He hated that man to the core and but he has never met him. Three nights ago, he heard Bulma crying all by herself on her room and that's when he decided that he would try his luck to confess to her soon.

~=o-O-o=~

Prince Vegeta strolled around once again after that encounter since he was on his job. While going around for some time, something an old Riyanian merchant was holding in his hands caught his interest. It was a set of couple jewelry. One was a golden necklace with a key pendant. A crescent moon and three small stars embedded upon its golden plating, moondust particles were attached upon the crescent moon's surface. The pointed parts of the moon were attached to a round moonstone gem. A beaded bracelet with long, cylindrical moonstone beads and a small locket with the same moon and stars design etched on its surface, in which one could keep a promise written in a small rolled piece of paper.

The prince approached the merchant with a curious look at the set of jewelry. The man told him, "Master, did you know that many people believe that our fate has been predestined by the stars at the time we were born?"

Vegeta gazed at the old man as if he had grown a second head. It seemed to him that this man has no idea he was talking to a Saiyan Royalty despite his clothes. He smiled in amusement, "Really?"

"Yes, master. That is the reason why the fate of a first born son destined to become the heir of a kingdom's royal throne is determined by the position of the stars. I have no idea if the Saiyans are open to that kind of ideology but I do think it is quite interesting."

"So is that the reason why these things have these stars on it?" Vegeta asked as he crouched down to see a better look of the locket and the key.

"Yes, master. When we learned that we will be coming to Planet Vegeta, I decided to create these for the interest of the Saiyans. It is rumored that a Saiyan's power is tied with the cycles of the moon and reaches its maximum potential during the full moon. With that, along these three stars based on the celestial stars, the love shared by the Saiyan couple who would wear it will be powerful and everlasting. The moonstone is also believed to reunite lovers even if they are seperated. No matter what happens, those who are destined to be together will find their path to one another. No matter how impossible it could be."

"It sure is an interesting story." The prince muttered mostly to himself.

"So master, you seemed interested with it. Do you have someone in your mind you wish to give it to?"

Vegeta frowned to himself. "I sure do hope I have one." he sighed as he took the locket in his hand to check it out. He stared at the tag to check for the price and the trading amount greatly surprised him. "Huh?! These things cost this much?!"

"Of course, master. This set of jewelry is made of gold and exclusively rare materials from Planet Riyana that is why it costs that much."

"Huuuh…" Vegeta made a bitter look and when another hand from someone else took the key necklace and Vegeta turned his head to find Kinoko looking at the jewelry too. Kinoko turned her head to gaze at him and became surprised at his presence.

"Your highness! I didn't know you were here!" Kinoko gasped in shock. Vegeta's jaw dropped as he let go of the locket in his fingers. So much for his damn get up. The prince was deeply unimpressed by this girl's poor acting skills though. There's no way his fiancé wouldn't know that he would be in this place today when she was being groomed to become his Crown Princess in the palace. Was she stalking him in here?

The prince flickered his eyes awkwardly at the Riyanian Merchant who stared at him in aghast and was completely starstrucked. "Y-Y-Your highness! My greatest apologies for failing to recognize you and give my respects! Please have mercy, take whichever you like for free and spare my life! I beg of you!" The old man dropped to his knees and begged for the mercy of a notorious heartless crown prince.

As much as Vegeta wanted to take that couple jewelry, he didn't wish to do it this way. He wasn't the type of person who would take gifts for the sake of showing mercy to someone. He also didn't wish to trade the Planet's resources for something so selfish.

"Get up, old man. I'm merely doing a job and going around to see how the trading between my people and the alien merchants is going. Do as you were doing." he said before he turned and walked away. Kinoko put the key necklace down with a smug smirk of success and quickly followed the prince's path.

"Woah! It's amazing to see you get interested with jewelry. You look rather adorable staring at it like that." Kinoko was saying as she kept up with the prince's pace.

Vegeta halted in his tracks by her words and blushed, "I… I was not staring at it that way! Mind your own business, mushroom girl!" He yelled at her.

Kinoko giggled. "Say whatever you like but you cannot lie to me." She sang as she continued to tease the already pissed off heir to the throne. "So, were you going to buy it for me?"

"S-Says who?!"

"Well, since I am your fiancé, it's only natural for you to buy us a couple's jewelry. Oh, I know! If you don't want it then maybe I could buy it for you instead!"

"I don't want it especially if it's coming from you! And would you leave me alone?!"

"No, I don't think it is appropriate for the future Crown Princess to leave her prince's side."

"Well, it is therefore my command. Leave me alone!" The prince yelled at her before he turned around to walk away but the appearance of someone made him unable to step away.

He saw Bulma again, this time with another man. She was laughing happily with that dark haired man with an ugly blunt bob haircut.  _(Ugly in his general opinion)._  She was happy seemingly because of some present from the man. She was thanking him a lot. The present was a beautiful wooden locket with a wolf design. Something abruptly hit the prince's hard heart, a feeling so unpleasant he didn't wish to recognize.

Kinoko also found Bulma with Yamcha and turned her head to see that scary look on the Crown Prince. Something tells her that Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans was jealous at what he was seeing.

Bulma and Yamcha halted their footsteps when they found him, and Bulma and Vegeta just stared into each other awkwardly.

"What's the matter, Bulma? Do you know who that midget is?" Yamcha asked.

Everyone around them abruptly turned their eyes to him with a louring look.

"Uhh… Did I just say something weird?" Yamcha asked oddly, wondering why he was being stared at that way.

Bulma bowed down slightly before she turned around to leave but Vegeta was quick to reach out for her as he roughly grabbed her right arm.

"Don't go." he ordered.

Bulma turned her head over her shoulder to gaze back at him. "I need to go."

"I told you not to go! That is a royal command." he hissed at her, pulling her arm irately towards him.

Yamcha immediately pulled Bulma back, causing her to yelp once again.

"Hey buddy! Hold it! Don't be so rude towards a lady!" Yamcha scolded. Vegeta dramatically turned his irate, malevolent gaze at him and down to Yamcha's hand.

Gazing dangerously back at Yamcha's eyes, the prince growled. "Don't you dare give me orders, weakling! I will do as I wish!"

Yamcha let out a sarcastic gasp of disbelief as he rolled his eyes off the odd Saiyan midget. "Just who do you think you are?! Don't think just because you are a Saiyan, I would let you act so rudely towards a lady!"

Vegeta turned to face the cocky human, raised his chin and proudly stated, "Who am I? I am just the Royal Crown Prince of this entire planet!"

_Silence._

…

…

…

Yamcha blinked in disbelief as he scrutinized the shorter man. "Y-Y-You're the Crown Prince of these barbaric Saiyans?!" he asked. He thought he would be some huge, muscle-bounded guy and not someone who could be mistaken for an elementary kid.

Vegeta felt horribly insulted at the way this human stared up and down at him as if he was some innocent child. He raised his chin again and planted his fists over his hips as he exclaimed haughtily, "Yes, I am! Do you wish to die?! You must know better than to incur my wrath!"

Another silence.

Yamcha seethed with fury, "Why you little… bastard! Y-Y-You're the one who destroyed the Earth!" he roared.

"Yes, I destroyed your puny, pathetic planet and killed your entire race! What could a weak, powerless human like yourself do against me!" Vegeta mocked Yamcha as he gazed him a disparaging look. "Now, let go of my dearest unless you want me to rip your hand off!" the prince growled, his eyes glared at the pathetic human with an intimidating gaze.

"W-What? W-What did you just call her?" Yamcha coughed. Unable to believe what he just heard the little Saiyan said. Even Bulma was gaping back at the Crown Prince in bewilderment.

"Didn't you hear me say she's mine! She's mine! And I don't like anyone touching things that belongs to me alone!" Vegeta roared back, provoking the Earthling even further.

Consumed by rage and jealousy, Yamcha almost jumped to leap at the Crown Prince's throat, "Damn you! I will kill you!"

"Hmph! Don't get so cocky!" Vegeta challenged.

"Aaaaah! Enough of this, damn it! Don't fight! Let me go, Vegeta! You'll break my arm! Please!" Bulma screamed as she tried to pull her arms away from the strong holds of the two men. The prince shifted his slanted, narrowed eyes towards her and as if her arm abruptly became iron hot, he quickly pulled his hand away. Indeed, he was hurting her. He could see the redness on the flawless white skin of her arm where he grabbed her. The redness shaped like his fingers. He mentally cursed himself and finally calmed down. Yamcha also released her arm gently. The two arguing men finally shut up just as Bulma rubbed at her aching right arm the Saiyan Prince just grappled.

"Are you alright?" Yamcha asked her in a soft voice. She turned to him and nodded back silently. The prince just watched at them with obvious envy. She turned to him to see the murderous glare Vegeta was giving Yamcha.

"Uhh… I guess we should go, Yamcha." she told her friend. Yamcha glared back at Vegeta and the prince had to resist the urge to kill the annoying human who dared to take away his dearest. "Let's go." she growled as she pulled her companion away from the quietly furious prince.

She glanced at Vegeta and told him in a low voice,"If you order for me to be in the royal palace tomorrow to work for you, then I'll see you in there in the morning, your highness. But I really need to go. I'm sorry."

Vegeta just stood in there unmoving, helplessly watching at them until they were gone. Completely upset and humiliated, he rushed towards a nearby arcade to release his fury through a boxing machine game.

"Eat this, you fucking bastard!" he roared as he punched a poorly drawn sketch of Yamcha taped on the boxing machine's punchball.

"Damn you! Why the fuck are you still alive?! You should have died along the rest of your useless, pathetic race! Just who could be that foolish bastard who let you live when you look so useless and pathetic despite my royal command back then?! How dare you look at me that way?! How dare you belittle me like that?! I am the Prince of all Saiyans! The most powerful and most ruthless warrior the cosmos had ever seen! This  _'midget'_  as you called it could literally destroy the entire universe anytime I wish to! Aaaargh! Don't you dare show your ugly face to me ever again or I'll show you no mercy anymore! Aaaaaaaaah!" Vegeta ranted and screamed as he let out several, rapid punches, hatefully beating at the poorly drawn sketch of the Earthling he wanted to murder just now.

Everyone passing by was taken aback by a certain Saiyan Prince's temper tantrum against the machine and a cartoon. Once the temperamental Saiyan royal perceived the eyes of everyone around him, looking at him oddly as they were unable to recognize him at first. He gradually turned his head over his shoulder to give them the most portentous gaze they'd ever seen. It effectively made everyone scamper away like frightened mice once they realized the Crown Prince is especially murderous today, crying out "Our apologiiiiiieeesssss!" as they did that.

Once everybody has disappeared, he haughtily raised his chin up in the air and snorted loudly. It's not long enough before he realized the foolishness of his own actions just now.

"Damn it all..." he cursed bitterly. 

Why did it anger him so much seeing Bulma going out with another man? Is he jealous?

Shaking his head to rid of this nonsense, he berated himself. "NO! I am NOT jealous! The great Saiyan Prince Vegeta doesn't feel such foolish emotions such as jealousy! I just ended it with her! Why should I act like she was still my property in the first place?! Hmph!"

But then, somewhere at the back of his mind, a voice tells him that he was indeed feeling jealous. His pride and that voice argued for a moment like some angel and devil fighting over him.

"Aaaah! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I am NOT jealous! I was never jealous! NEVER! Just NOW! Aah! Damn it all!" Vegeta yelled back at the irritating devillish voice inside his head. 

"Jealous of what?"

"Gaaaaah!" Vegeta jumped back in surprise as he was brought back to reality when he heard a familiar voice from behind him and found his younger cousin, Cabbe standing in there. Cabbe lowered his head for a moment in respect.

"I thought there was a commotion around here when I found people running out in panic so I went here to see. But I should have known your explosive temper would cause such commotion." Cabbe was saying. "So what are you doing here at the arcade…? Huh?"

A nearly ripped and crumpled childish doodle of Yamcha taped on the boxing machine's punchball caught his eye. The young Saiyan thought the guy looked familiar since he just saw Bulma with her friend earlier. Vegeta realized what Cabbe was looking at and hurriedly peeled the drawing off, stuttering in embarrassment. "Uuuuuhhh… I-I-It's nothing! Forget what you saw. T-T-That's just nothing!" the prince stammered in denial.

"Uh… Okay. Let's say I didn't see anything." Cabbe smiled sheepishly. So that's the reason the prince was ranting, huh? He's jealous of Bulma being with another man. 

Vegeta growled in warning. "You should be or do you want me to rip your eyes out of your sockets?!"

"No, thanks." Cabbe shrugged as he shifted his gaze away uncomfortably. "Uhh… I guess I should go then. I'll see you around, your highness."

As he turned around, he sensed Vegeta's presence right in front of him. He abruptly felt an iron steel grip on his shoulders and Cabbe immediately shrieked in terror.

"Wait, Cabbe." The prince ordered.

"Y-Y-Yes, Vegeta-niisan, your highness?" The younger Saiyan croaked in fright.

"Wait here for a moment. I have something for you to do for me."

"Eh?"

Vegeta suddenly disappeared via Hibiktus and returned three seconds later carrying a wooden chest in one arm.

"What is that?" Cabbe quipped curiously. The Crown Prince released a mischievous smirk as he roughly pulled the boy towards him by his collar.

"Come over here." he commanded before he harshly dragged the protesting Saiyan cop back to the Riyanian's jewelry stall.

~=o-O-o=~

King Vegeta just finished working on some scrolls in his office when he decided to see his collection of antique weaponry within a secret room in his private quarters. He would go down here sometimes as this place is his private comfort zone. Inside the room were hundreds of different weapons from swords, spears, guns, etc.

Going about his collection, he immediately noticed that something was missing. It was his favorite among these. It was a Legendary Sword passed down from Generation to Generation of the Saiyan Royal Family. Where is it? He tried to search for it everywhere but failed to find it.

Who could have stolen it? Nobody aside from him and the Crown Prince knew of this secret room! He immediately remembered that look of greed his heir had when he mentioned about the sword's legend. Plus, the way the Crown Prince offered to go to the trade market earlier…

"VEGETAAAAAAA!"

The king just realized that his prince planned to trade his legendary heirloom to the alien merchants! Why that little rascal! He'll kill him once he gets back to the palace!

~=o-O-o=~

Not far away from the shop, Vegeta ordered Cabbe to trade whatever was inside the chest to the couple jewelry he was describing and pointing at.

"But your highness, what is inside this thing? It's pretty heavy." Cabbe complained as soon as Vegeta shoved the ancient looking chest into his slim arms.

"How could a Saiyan complain of weight! That is none of your business! Just do as I say!"

"B-But…"

Yamcha and Bulma appeared to look at the display. It seemed to Vegeta that they have taken interest to the same jewelry he was about to trade. In a flash, Vegeta immediately appeared in front of them via teleportation, which greatly surprised Yamcha and Bulma.

"You again?" Yamcha jumped back.

"W-W-What is it that you want again, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Uuhh… Uhh…" Vegeta stammered as he tried to think of something to distract these two. He decided to recite whatever the Riyanian told him earlier. "Do you know that many people believe that our fate has been predestined by the stars at the time we were born? That is the reason why the fate of a first born son destined to become the heir of a kingdom's royal throne is determined by the position of the stars…"

_Blah… Blah… Blah…_

" _Damn it Cabbe! What the hell are you still standing there for?! Hurry up!"_  Vegeta shifted his gaze at Cabbe's position, glaring at him murderously.

Vegeta continued to blather some nonsense while Cabbe goes off to do as he was ordered to. The Riyanian was amazed at the ancient sword the boy was trying to trade with his couple jewelry.

" _Why the fuck are they taking so long?! I'll run out of things to say!"_  Vegeta irately thought to himself as he told Bulma and Yamcha about how great he actually is.

After a minute or two, Cabbe finally received the couple jewelry. Once Cabbe returned to the supposed meeting place Vegeta set up, the prince finally ended his unwanted speech. He noticed that everyone around them has been listening to him all the while. Bulma and Yamcha stared at him mouth opened, probably amazed at his conceitedness. The others probably think the Crown Prince was making some ridiculous speech. Suddenly feeling mortified by the stares he was receiving from his people, he cleared his throat and straightened himself. The Saiyans around began to clap in unison.

"That's our great Vegeta-sama! Wooooh!"

"Yeah! He's really amazing!"

"So handsome!"

"I never thought I'd see the day I would meet him this close!"

The crowd was cheering and Bulma felt amazed at how these people look up to him like he was some sort of deity.

" _Seriously, what the hell is his problem?"_  She couldn't really understand how Vegeta's mind works. He made her confused. He just broke up with her earlier and now he's acting like some jealous fool.

" _Your prince sure is one crazy bastard…"_  Yamcha thought bitterly to himself.

Vegeta turned around and regally walked away. He went straight to where Cabbe was waiting and complimented him on a job well done. The young Saiyan offered him the couple jewelries the prince commanded him to trade.

"That sword seemed ancient and amazing. The Merchant was happy with it." Cabbe said.

"It is. But someone as powerful as me has no use for such a thing. My father kept it in his collection to rot. I think it would be good if someone uses it for better use."

"What?! That is his Majesty's -."

"Don't worry about it. After all, I'll get his so called boring collection once he's dead so don't think I literally stole anything." he told his younger cousin.

"But your highness! If the king finds out about this, I'll be in big trouble!"

"I fail to see how that is my problem." Vegeta coldly muttered.

"Your highness… How cold of you to say that…" Cabbe cried in defeat.

"You're dismissed. I'll see you again sometime."

Cabbe sighed in defeat and left. He wondered what the Crown Prince was going to do with those jewelries and to whom he was going to give it.

~=o-O-o=~

Vegeta decided to return to the Royal Palace without telling any of his men. He wanted to walk around his way back that is why he didn't use his Hibiktus technique.

Finally far from the bustling crowd, he relaxed and stared down at the pair of jewelry Cabbe traded for him. It sure looks beautiful. He knew that he'll be in big trouble once his father finds out about the sword but he didn't care. The trade was worth it. He wondered if he could give the key necklace to Bulma tonight, tell her to wait for him until he is done with his mission.

He decided about the promise he'll write down and keep inside the locket of the bracelet and smiled to himself. Excited, he planned to use his Hibiktus now but something odd abruptly caught his powerful ki senses.

"Hm? What's that?" he asked himself. 

He could feel a ki not far away from where he was. A presence with similar power to his own. It may not be as powerful as his but there's no mistake. It's his ki!

He turned around to investigate this strange phenomenon. How come he could sense his own power moving somewhere else? He walked around, following where he could sense the movement. It was on the other street, he rushed forward.

_"There's no mistake! That ki signature is mine! How come I could sense my own power moving somewhere else?! What the hell is the meaning of this?!"_

His senses led him outside a sweet store. And there he found something shocking. 

Not far away from the store stood a lone boy, facing away from him. He was wearing a similiar color scheme of armor as he is. The boy's tail hung lazily behind him as he looked up at the reddish orange skies of Planet Vegeta's twilight. The white aura engulfing him disappeared. It seemed he raised his own ki to catch the Saiyan Prince's attention.

The boy slowly turned around to face the shocked Crown Prince. His soulless, pale grey eyes stared at Vegeta with no expression at all.

Vegeta dropped the jewelry boxes on his hand down to the ground as he stared back in both wonder and disbelief at the creature right infront of him. He looked exactly like him! From the points of his dark flaming hair, to his face, to his stature and physical attributes, to his clothes' color scheme to the feeling of his ki. Everything is exactly his, well… except for the eye color and his power level though.

"W-Who the hell are you?" Prince Vegeta quickly demanded the impostor he had no idea about.

And so, the unexpected meeting of these two triggered the beginning of the prophecy that would determine the fate of the Saiyan Crown Prince. Who and what exactly is this boy who appeared before him?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Comment: ...FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON FUTURE EPISODES. HAHAHA.
> 
> Hello everyone! I hope you are all doing well. Before anything else, I'd want to greet you belated Happy New Year (yeah, that's too late! I'm sorry). We have a new dramatic and surprising Episode here. I hope you like it though. It took me a long time to write this one considering the lack of motivation I got. I recently felt down by the lack of positive responses to my (art)works which made me feel unmotivated to write and draw anything, aside from the fact that I needed to rest my painful eyes due to eye strain. I finished this chapter for quite some time now but held back uploading it because it felt lacking to me. I've been writing Episodes 18 and 19 these days as well along with this one, which I think were pretty interesting due to upcoming battle scenes. I hope readers would leave me something to keep me motivated, but of course, I thank those who did. I am deeply thankful for your patience, support and understanding despite all my mistakes and lack of confidence.
> 
> Big thank you to all who sent me their private messages upon hearing my decision of leaving tumblr and be on hiatus with drawing fan arts. Thank you to people who still want me to continue uploading this story here because they believe it is still interesting. To those who kept on motivating me despite the lots of times I feel depressed. Thank you. You guys know who you are. 
> 
> Till next time! Please don't forget to leave me your reviews.


	18. Episode 18: The Omen

  
_"I'm sure it's destiny,_  
_It was already decided,_  
_Even when we first met,_  
_We can't change it,_  
_If love hasn't ended yet,_  
_Like a night where even the moonlight has hidden,_  
_My heart is turning black,_  
_I'm placing my longing into the falling rain,_  
_In case you would forget me,_  
_If it's fate, I'll accept it._  
_If means that love is a sin."_  
_\- 'If We Are Destined' by Ben_  
_(A_ _Korean Odyssey OST)_

* * *

**Episode 18**  
**The Omen**

* * *

"You're here early." Gine gasped as she found her sons at the front door of their residence. It was just twilight so she was surprised to find them already back home at this hour. They're usually at the royal palace until midnight after Prince Vegeta decided to let them go home.

"Vegeta said he wants to go around alone in the merchant ship." Raditz explained to his mother as he sat down the sofa.

"Did he reconcile with Bulma already?" Gine asked in concern.

Raditz and Kakarot grunted in disappointment. "I don't think he still has plans to reconcile with her. I mean, it's already been weeks since he started treating her coldly. I wonder if they found each other there. We saw Bulma going around after we left Vegeta."

"Hmm... They probably did saw each other. The place is pretty small so it's impossible not for them to find each other there." Kakarot muttered to himself.

"Where's father?" Raditz asked as he looked around for his missing parent.

"He went out with Toma and the others to hunt for dinner. They'll be back soon. I prepared some muffins for snacks. Do you want some?" Gine offered.

Kakarot jumped off the sofa, "Cool, mom! I'd love some!"

"Pffft... You glutton." Raditz teased his younger brother. "You just heard about food and your tiredness is all gone!"

"Hahaha. Well, I'm famished! Aren't you hungry, too?" Kakarot laughed.

Raditz shrugged as he looked away, "Well, I guess you're right."

"Alright, I will get you some." Gine smiled at her sons and she walked to the kitchen to get them some muffins.

"I sure do hope Vegeta was able to find her. If he does, that would be her chance to apologize to him. Vegeta might act harsh and rude to her lately but I know, deep inside he won't be able to resist her." Kakarot said.

"It's already been a week since he acted like that. He's absorbed himself too much with his training we even barely see him at all."

"Do you think Vegeta really is training or is he just locking himself up in the training room? Because I doubt he'll be able to concentrate with his training especially when he's still thinking about Bulma."

"Who knows?" Raditz mumbled. "Anyways, how is it going with you and that cook, huh? Are you still secretly going out with her?" He asked curiously.

Kakarot suddenly blushed at his older brother's question. He looked away as he scratched his cheek awkwardly.

"Well, yes. Last time I took her to the newly opened amusement park in the Royal City."

"Wait? An Amusement Park? Why is there such a thing on Planet Vegeta anyways?" Raditz questioned.

Kakarot shrugged as he pouted, "I don't know. But Chichi was happy when I took her there. She said she didn't know why it felt like she was in her home planet while riding the Ferris Wheel."

Kakarot reminisced how beautiful Chichi looked to him as she stared down at the image of the Royal City from the top of the Ferris Wheel. He was amazed and completely starstrucked by her radiance. Chichi turned to him, a dazzling smile blinding his eyes also warmed his heart. She thanked him before she pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. The unexpected action made Kakarot frozen in shock at what she just did. Something inside him seemed to snap open and then waves of electricity flowed through his entire being in a flash. It felt warm, amazing, wonderful. So right. He felt a sudden connection to Chichi, something he never felt before. It was as if he knew she was the one destined for him at that very moment.

Kakarot absentmindedly touched his lips and smiled to himself. His face going red at the memory. Raditz stared at his brother oddly.

"Wait, don't tell me you two already kissed each other -!"

Kakarot blushed even more and he suddenly shut his brother's mouth with his hand. "Raditz! Shhh! Mom might hear!"

"Mmmmmppph! Oooommmphh! Pppfftt!"

Not long after that, Raditz and Kakarot heard Bardock and his crew approaching their home. The five Saiyans were laughing boisterously about their catch, a giant bull they found at the mountains they plan to roast. The two brothers turned to the direction they heard and finally Kakarot let go of Raditz.

"You fool! If anyone else learns about this, especially Vegeta, you'll be dead meat!" Raditz growled on his brother's ear.

"Keep it under wraps, okay?" Kakarot pleaded silently as he jumped off the sofa to greet his father. Raditz just stared at his brother and shook his head in disbelief.

"Woah, dad! That's huge!" Kakarot gasped at the sight of the dead animal his father and his friends were carrying.

"Nice catch." Raditz complimented as he followed Kakarot out.

"I know, right." Bardock smirked proudly.

"It's more than enough for the eight of us." Panbukin chuckled. He's a huge fair-skinned and fat Saiyan with a bob hair cut and a mustache.

"Did you get anything in the merchant's ship?" Seripa asked the two younger Saiyans. Seripa is a short haired, fair skinned Saiyan woman. The only female on Bardock's crew. She is good friends with Gine.

Raditz made a bitter look, "We looked around for a little bit but there was nothing that got our interests." he scoffed.

"I see. I wonder if I could see some rare jewels there."

"There's a jewelry shop in there but I think they only accept trades with a high value." Kakarot said.

"Wow. I guess I'll take a look tomorrow. Hey, Gine! Do you want to come with me? You might see something worthy."

"Okay, tomorrow afternoon then." Gine smiled.

"So what do you want us to do with this, Chef Gine?" grinned Totepo.

As they prepare their food for dinner together, Bardock abruptly felt his head throb and he suddenly collapsed to the ground, convulsing uncontrollably.

"Bardock!" Gine cried as she ran towards her husband.

"Father!"

"What's happening to you?! Hey! Bardock!"

"Are you alright?!"

His family and his crew members became anxious of what was happening to him. Bardock was violently convulsing on Gine's arms. Once his seizures finally halted, Bardock's eyes snapped open. The pupils and irises were gone, making them all white. Another vision of the future flashed upon his mind.

At the same time, all seers on Planet Vegeta saw the rebirth of the Dark Prince.

~=o-O-o=~

"W-Who the hell are you?!" Vegeta demanded. He was completely stunned by the boy who was in front of him that his jaw dropped in consternation. He looked and felt exactly like the Crown Prince of all Saiyans except for his pair of soulless grey eyes.

The strange boy, who simply stared back at him with his emotionless eyes, took a piece of cookie from the brown paper bag he was carrying in his arms. "Omnomnomnomnom." the boy responded while he slowly chewed on his cookies.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his odd response. "Huh?!"

"Omnomnomnomnomnom..."

 _"What? Is he saying that his name is Omnomnomnomnomnom?"_  Vegeta wondered to himself, giving his look-alike an odd look.

"..."

 _"I-Is he making a fun of me?!"_  Vegeta indignantly asked in his mind, gritting his teeth together. The way this impostor was behaving in front of him, the Royal Crown Prince of Planet Vegeta, was irking him. Nobody ever ignored his question or made fun of him like this! Ever!

Vegeta's body shook in aggravation, a vein bulged in the left side of his wide forehead, sparks of ki and electricity flickered around him as his power rose little by little along his growing impatience. "Grrr... Don't mess with me!" Finally losing his patience, he disappeared from where he stood and appeared right in front of the impostor. He fiercely punched the boy in his abdomen, almost folding the boy crosswise at the impact and causing him to gag his cookie out. His duplicate doubled over the cold concrete ground due to the excruciating pain that racked his body down to the core. The merciless prince gazed down at the faker with a remorseless gaze. "I am asking you a question, fool! Don't make me repeat myself!" The prince's voice was deathly low, void of emotion.

The Vegeta look-alike coughed a few more as he trembled on the ground in pain. Vegeta scowled at the impostor's display of physical weakness and was disgusted by it. He cannot believe such a thing who looks exactly like himself could be so pathetic!

The indignant prince gritted his teeth in anger, "Come on now. At least don't make my face look pathetic! That punch won't directly kill even a worthless weakling like Raditz!" Vegeta spat derisively, "Get up or I will kill you here!" he suddenly barked.

The other _'Vegeta'_  whimpered as he carefully picked his cookie bag and himself up from the ground in agony. Once he was finally standing on his two feet, his knees shaking and feeling like he was about to gag again, he looked up at the Saiyan Prince with his still blank stare, he muttered in a low voice, "Ouji-sama, it is my greatest shock to find out that you are such a very rude person. Haven't you heard of the saying  _'Do not talk when your mouth is full'_?" His voice was plain, flat, almost robotic and expressionless despite the pain he was in. As if he was some machine programmed not to show pain in his voice at all.

"Nobody cares! Plus, your mouth isn't full right now!" the completely pissed off prince yelled.

The boy took another cookie and bit into it. "It is," he said as he chewed. A smug smirk upon his lips.

"Grrrr..!" Vegeta's patience finally broke and he harshly grabbed the damn copycat towards him by his armor's collar. He glared at him with his most terrifying killer look that would have made anyone pee their pants or scamper away out of fear of his impending wrath. However, the other  _'Vegeta'_  remained unsympathetic to his own situation at all. "Do you have a death wish?! I can make you suffer a gruesome one until you decide to speak about what I wish to know!"

"..."

The boy simply stared back at him without any changes in his expression. This made Vegeta's ire flare even more and he effortlessly lifted the impostor in the air.

"So I guess you are not one for words, are you?" Vegeta growled dangerously. His eyes were piercing and icy, especially murderous as he glared maleficently at his copy. In his free hand, he created an orb of ki. "If you are not going to tell me what you are, I will destroy you in here and right now!" he snarled venomously.

The other Vegeta just stared down at his original. There was still no expression in his eyes. There was no fear nor defiance. Nothing but a blank, soulless pair of grey eyes. And this made Vegeta even angrier. Is this piece of shit accepting his death without even trying to fight back?

"Aren't you even going to fight back against me? At least show me some Saiyan pride! Do not humiliate me looking like me yet acting like some pitiful, cowardly trash!"

"..."

The fake Vegeta suddenly muttered in a robotic voice, "GHYUIENXATI19370004957294682019487."

Vegeta was suddenly taken aback, wondering to himself, _"W-What is he saying? Is that some kind of code or something?"_

"W-What..?" The prince muttered, completely not understanding whatever language this copy was saying.

The fake Vegeta sighed in defeat, sounding really hopeless. "Just as I thought. Ouji-sama has no knowledge of the Project."

"Project? What Project?" Vegeta quickly demanded.

"I was not supposed to relay information if you are not a part of the project, Ouji-sama." answered his look-alike.

Vegeta suddenly yelled indignantly, "I AM THE ROYAL CROWN PRINCE! Of course, I should be part of whatever Project you are talking about!"

"But you don't know what the passcode is." The fake one pointed out as a matter-of-factly.

"Who the hell cares about the damn passcode?! Just answer me!"

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"...Then die!" The prince remorselessly declared as the ki orb in his hand grew larger. He was about to fire it towards his unfazed copy when he noticed something.

~=o-O-o=~

"Bardock! Bardock!"

He could hear his comrades' voices calling out his name relentlessly but he couldn't answer back to them. Inside his head, Bardock found himself trapped on Raditz's future self. As his first born son, he witnessed his Crown Prince turned to a heartless monster as he killed the people around them without remorse, without any mercy. Everyone killed in a gruesome way, blood and gore poured everywhere. And the prince, bathed with the blood of his victims laughed cruelly at the horrific scene he made. Bardock, as Future Raditz, was on his knees down the ground, just watching and gaping at the mortifying scene playing right in front of him. Goosebumps sent shivers down his frozen spine.

 _"Why?"_ he asked himself. Probably it was Raditz questioning Vegeta's actions.

_"Power is everything. The strongest survives while the weaklings perish. They started this game by drawing my blood. I will fight back shedding their own!"_

_"Vegeta, what the hell is happening to you?! Snap out of it, you fool! This isn't the way!"_  Kakarot shouted beside him.

_"Grr... Shut up! Don't you dare stop me! They killed them! I will kill them all! Every single one of them! I will make them pay with their blood!"_

Visions of completely mutilated corpses, a masked man destroying Vegeta to pieces, Vegeta transforming to an Oozaru and a mountain of corpses flashed on Bardock's eyes. It felt so real. Vegeta's bloodlust was fearsome.

"Bardock!"

_"...I'll show them no mercy! They'll witness what it means to incur my wrath. I'll destroy them all!"_

_"Vegeta! Stop!"_

Another vision of Planet Vegeta exploding snapped Bardock out of his trance. He heard someone else's voice laughing cruelly at the sight. He had no idea whose voice was it but it sounded like the most sadistic and sinister monster the universe had ever seen. The owner of the voice must be enjoying the Saiyan Planet's destruction.

"NOOOOO!" Bardock screamed as he snapped and jolted up like someone waking up from a bad dream.

Everyone was staring at Bardock in shock. The Saiyan seer panted. Cold sweat dripped from his forehead. He was growing pale with pure terror and dread.

"Bardock, can you hear me?" asked his wife. "It's alright. It's me. I'm in here. Don't worry." Bardock turned his fearful eyes towards his concerned mate and like a scared child, he leaned over her chest to calm himself down. Gine reached out to her husband's back and rubbed her hands over there.

"What did you see?" Gine asked after a while.

"It's about the Crown Prince again." Bardock responded with a grunt.

"Prince Vegeta? What about it? What did you see?"

"Nothing's changed since last time. The result is still the same. I just saw him, saying things about power and bloodshed. He's so angry. There's so much hatred in him that he's become a different Saiyan. I don't understand... Something's going to happen which would make him snap like that and reawakened him to the way he was before."

Gine asked Kakarot to reach out for a journal to which Bardock take notes of his visions. The last time he had a vision was when Vegeta first transformed to an Oozaru  _(see Episode 14)_. It was when Prince Vegeta's future swiveled a different path. The original prophecy foretells of Vegeta becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan, defeating the Galactic Emperor and saving the entire Universe from the tyrant. Many years after Bardock correctly predicted that Raditz and Kakarot will stand beside Prince Vegeta in order to realize the original prophecy, Bardock started to have visions again after he met Bulma but back then, Vegeta still becomes a Super Saiyan and beyond that, still realizing the prophecy.

"I still don't understand how could the prophecy change so drastically." Toma wondered.

"We've been counting on Prince Vegeta since he was born. What caused him to become the one who'll destroy us instead?" Seripa said.

"I think someone is changing the future. That someone is causing all this and would become the trigger to Vegeta's change of heart." Bardock voiced his opinion. 

"Who do you think it is?" asked Panbukin. 

"Whoever that is, he's putting the entire universe in great peril."

Bardock realized that the rebels might have something to do with the change in Vegeta's future. But it might be someone else. Is it the Masked Man or...

Bardock remembered having an old vision of a hundreds of thousands of odd images of Vegeta with pale grey eyes staring back at him and being inside those tanks.

"Oh no... How could I forget about that?"

~=o-O-o=~

...

...

...

The prince stared at the blank expression of his look-alike. It was strange to see someone not giving a damn about what was about to happen to him. There was still no fear or terror on the boy's face at all despite his threat, he wasn't even trying to save himself as if he was accepting his fate just like that. He guessed this thing had no plans of telling him the truth after all even if he rip him from limb to limb. And that completely pissed him off!

He remembered Nappa's words this morning. About how there were strange rumors about his Sadara doll. Then the question,  _"What are you going to do if you do actually meet someone who looks exactly like you, your highness?"_  flashed back at the back of his mind.

 _"I will kill him on the spot! There is only one Crown Prince of all Saiyans, the Great Vegeta-sama, and that is me!"_  That was his cruel response.

Therefore, why was he hesitating? He demanded answers and wanted them right now! Of course, this isn't that alien who has the ability to copy people. He could sense his own power within this thing! He scrutinized everything about the boy and realized the big, bold numbers painted on his left chest plate.

8990.

 _"What is that? Some kind of manufacturing number? Could it be that there are 8989 others like him? Like some mass clone or something?"_  Vegeta wondered to himself. Then suddenly, he realized something.

Clone? A Clone? Could it be..?

~=o-O-o=~

Bardock shifted his gaze to his comrades, staring at each of them as he said in a low voice and a serious look on his face. "Do you remember there was this rumor going on fifteen years ago about a plan to clone Prince Vegeta for military purposes?"

"Yes, I heard about that but didn't the king abolished that project? He even made a law not to talk about it again." Toma said.

"Wait, what? There was a plan to clone Vegeta?" Kakarot repeated, confused.

"Yeah, there was a rumor. I heard the project failed so many times because they were not able to create a live clone with the same power level and abilities as the Crown Prince that left King Vegeta disappointed. They abandoned the said project afterwards and made a law not to talk about it again."

"So Prince Vegeta has no idea about it at all?" Raditz asked.

"I doubt he knows about it. I don't think he'll take it lightly if he learns about it." Seripa responded.

"Woah, really?" Kakarot gasped.

"Don't you try to tell him. The king could sentence you to your death!" Bardock warned.

"I won't tell him, okay. I'm just surprised to find out they were able to sneak on the Crown Prince like that." Kakarot assured.

"Me too." Raditz agreed.

"Why did you ask about that, Bardock?" Seripa questioned their leader.

"Because... I saw them and they might be the reason why Vegeta will revert to his dark side."

~=o-O-o=~

Vegeta stared at the impostor in shock and quickly pulled away as he shockingly realized that the thing he just dropped right in front of him is possibly a clone of his. The Clone Vegeta fell to the ground, gasping for breath. The prince gaped at him in utmost incredulity. At the back of his mind, he remembered there was a time in his childhood that he willingly gave his blood sample upon his father's request. He was told that it will be used for research purposes in order to find an easier way for him to become the Legendary Super Saiyan. Up to now, the data gathered are being used for that purpose only, to help his scientists create training materials for him and the synthetic medical liquid used in his medical tank.

At least, that's what he assumed.

How then, could a thing such as this impostor exists? Did the Ministry of Science and Technology create him and 8989 others? But they won't be able to do that given their contract - unless of course, if his father, the King was directly involved with this so-called 'Project'.

Vegeta gritted his teeth together in irritation, did his father just betrayed him? He stared at the impostor with a hateful glare. "So, you are my clone, huh?" he growled. The Clone Vegeta looked up to him in shock. "Don't look so surprised. I am not that stupid!"

Clone Vegeta numbered 8990 blinked at his original's ireful words. He uneasily lowered his eyes and said, "Yes," as he timidly stood up and took out another cookie and ate it.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, frowning at his look-alike, "So, what are you doing in here anyways? Did you show up to me because you wanted to go head-to-head with me? Finding you in here is by no accident. You lured me to this place by making me sense your power."

Clone Vegeta swallowed the food in his mouth and let out a loud sigh. He turned his eyes to the prince and said, "The data was correct about you after all. Ouji-sama is indeed perspicacious."

"So are you just going to stand there and mutter like some kind of mechanical bot or are you even going to try to kill me?!" the impatient prince sneered. "Though I seriously doubt you are able to copy how much I've gotten stronger all this time! Don't think for a second a clone can stand up to the real deal!"

The clone looked at him, still with his blank stare, "Actually, I have no intention of getting into a fight with Ouji-sama. I am not programmed to engage in a battle with you."

"What?!" Vegeta shouted before he frowned in disappointment. "You're useless! What are you doing showing up yourself in front of me, then?"

"..." The clone fell silent as he lowered his eyes once more.

The prince grunted in annoyance. "Fine, fine" he groaned. "I suppose you really have no intention of giving me information as to who is behind this project. I should destroy a pitiful puppet like you but then I think you will prove to be a bit more useful to me than becoming a pool of blood and chunks of meat." His scowl faded as he smirked. "Hmph! Very well. Start walking. I think you'll eventually return to your base or laboratory or wherever you live. I shall follow you so I can meet with your creator and ask him directly myself. And don't think of escaping again! I can still follow you using my Hibiktus!"

The Vegeta Clone let out a defeated sigh and said, "It appears that I have no other choice. Do as you wish, Ouji-sama."

Vegeta picked up the jewelry boxes he dropped and followed his clone around, deeply thinking about that time when he willingly donated his blood samples for research purposes. He was very young at that time. Maybe he was around three years old. Being a mere babe in the woods, he was easily wheedled into doing it because of his fascination with being the chosen one. He was excited upon expecting new possibilities for him to reach a greater power. For years, several tests and researches were done for him. His scientists were able to give him the best training equipment during those times, in which he eventually outgrew due to his powers becoming stronger. Then it came the time when his scientists proved their limits and were unable to create things that could withstand his strength. He eventually got bored with it and began to be displeased with their performance until Bulma and her father came up with the Gravity Simulator Project.

Of all things, he never expected that some traitors would come up with a ridiculous idea such as cloning him. What is the purpose of this guy? He was actually surprised to find out that they are not programmed to kill their original. Yeah, he thought this guy would do so because that's what he read about the clones in the book he found in the library.  _(See Episode 16)_

Also...

Vegeta frowned at the image of his clone gobbling down his cookies rapaciously like some wild animal. As a royal prince, he felt disgusted by his image doing such a repulsing thing.

"Hey you, Nisemono!" He suddenly called out.  _'Nisemono'_  means  _'_ _copy-guy'_.

The Clone Vegeta number 8990 halted from his steps and turned his head towards the Saiyan Prince. "Yes, your highness?"

The embarrassed royal stabbed a finger in the clone's direction. "At least try to eat with some manners! Don't make me look like some glutton pig!"

 _"Geez! Now I begin to wonder what kind of humiliation this bastard has done with my face?"_  Vegeta wondered to himself.

The clone turned away, hugging his paper bag of cookies like some selfish brat not wanting to share his blessings with his older brother. "You're just jealous because you're not eating. If you want some cookies then go back to the palace and order your cooks to make cookies for you. You're maybe the Crown Prince of Planet Vegeta but I will never share my food with you."

"What?!" Vegeta was taken aback by his clone's words. "W-Who said that I'm jealous?! I don't care about your damn cookies at all! What I was saying is that you should eat a little more slowly because people might see me in you and you are embarrassing me with the way you fress on your food!"

"I don't see how that is my problem." The clone pointed out.

"Why you!"

An alien ice cream sandwich vendor who passing by found a pair of twins arguing on the street. In his own perspective, he found the older twin yelling at his younger brother. He let out a sigh and decided to butt in.

"Hey, hey. You pair of twins over there! Stop fighting!"

Vegeta halted his ranting and turned his furious eyes to the one who dared to make him stop. "Mind your own business! We are not related at all! He is not my twin brother! Don't you ever try to stop me or I will fucking kill you!" The prince the alien failed to recognize spat venomously.

The man was taken aback by the boy's ire. He instinctively stepped back, raised his hands as if he was being arrested by a police and said, "Whoah, hold it. Just calm down and relax. You can't be serious about disowning your twin brother like that. It's pretty obvious you are twins." he smiled while he took out two chocolate ice cream sandwiches from a small ice box he was carrying and handed one to each of the twins. "Here, take this ice cream and I hope it will help you cool down your hot temper. You shouldn't pick on your siblings because they are family. They are the only person who will be by your side and help you no matter what happens."

"HE IS NOT MY SIBLING!" Vegeta shouted back, completely offended and bristling with his seething ire. He can't understand why this stupid alien kept on insisting that he and this... failure of a copy are twins. They're NOT related at all.

The ice cream vendor just laughed at his lie, "Yeah right. Whatever you say, you cannot deny how you two look like identical twins. Hehehe..."

Vegeta giving him a portentous glare was not being effective at all. Why was this alien trying to lecture him? Of all people, why him?! He is the prince of all Saiyans! He shouldn't care about this damn impostor!

"Take care of your brother." The ice cream vendor turned around, his smile fading with a melancholic look. "You wouldn't know when fate will separate you. My younger brother was killed during a purge. Back when he was alive, I used to have lots of arguments and disagreements with him that we always fight. It's when I lost him that I realized I should have taken good care of him instead of making him cry. Oh, my poor, poor brother!"

"Hmph! I couldn't care less..." Vegeta muttered to himself.

"When you feel like crying or if you feel so angry, you should eat ice cream. It will help your temper cool down." The man said. He sniffed and then ran away with a sorrowful cry about his dead brother.

"What do you think am I to be bribed by a stupid, childish thing such as an ice cream?! Don't treat me as if I am a little child, you bastard-! Huh?" The prince got pissed off and was about to throw the ice cream sandwich back when he perceived that he was holding nothing in his hand and he looked down at his hand to find the ice cream sandwich he was given earlier missing. He turned to see his clone looking away, feigning ignorance.

"Hey you, nisemono! Did you just eat my ice cream?!" Vegeta demanded.

The clone shrugged, still keeping his ignorant facade. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Your face tells me you are the culprit, you fool!" The mad royal shouted.

"But we have the same face."

"I can see ice cream on your lips, you liar!"

The clone wiped his lips with the back of his gloved right hand and declared, "Nope."

Vegeta exploded with rage, "Why you! Give me back my ice cream, you impostor! That was mine! Give it back! Aaaah!"

"Hahaha." Clone Vegeta chortled with a smug face, though Vegeta didn't know if he was indeed laughing or just insulting him. "Ouji-sama says he doesn't want to be treated like a child but you act like a child over an ice cream. Hahaha." he teased.

Vegeta was startled by those words as a faint warm blush reddened his cheeks in embarrassment, "W-What did you say?!"

Clone Vegeta continued to chaff at the offended royal, "I said you are childish just like the data says about you."

"Hey! I am not a child!"

"With that petite height and puerility, people would think you are no different from a child. No wonder why they say you are a spoiled, immature brat."

Vegeta yelled back at such insult, "Who the fuck told you that?! I will hunt him down and rip him to pieces!"

The sound of a stomach loud rumbling cut Vegeta's ranting off. He turned his eyes towards his pouting clone who was rubbing at his stomach unhappily. "Now that I've run out of food, can I ask Ouji-sama for some last three wishes?"

Vegeta snorted at the silly question, "Do you think I'm some sort of genie to grant you wishes?!" he retorted.

Clone Vegeta lowered his eyes in despondency, feeling rejected. "I see that Ouji-sama has no intention of granting my last requests..."

Vegeta wondered why he could somehow hear a disappointment in the way he uttered those words. His clone turned around and sauntered away. The prince didn't miss the dejection upon his silver eyes. Vegeta hated to see that in his own image. He released an angry sigh and immediately relented. "Fine, what is it?"

The Copy Vegeta paused, smiled faintly to himself and told his original, "I always wanted to eat a Behko steak, wondering what that meat tastes like. The steak is too expensive for the low or mid level soldiers of the -" he paused for a moment before continuing. "- Military to afford."

"Hmph! What a useless wish! And here I thought it was something crucial only the Royal Crown Prince like myself could grant." The prince remarked. At the mention of food, he immediately felt his own stomach growl in hunger. "Come to think of it, it's almost dinner time..." he thought to himself. He blushed once more as he cleared his throat in shame and he grumbled to himself. "Now I want steak too."

He flickered his eyes at his expectant clone waiting for his decision. Vegeta was wondering to himself about what kind of glutton this clone was. He's been eating for quite sometime now but he seemed unsatiated. The prince heard another growl coming from his tummy, causing him to blush again and he sighed in defeat. Well, he cannot deny that he's getting famished too. 

"I heard of a good place where they offer the best Behko Steaks in the planet." The prince told his clone. "It was some underground restaurant near the theater. Come with me and we'll look for it."

They strolled around the streets for a moment until they found an underground passageway which led to the same exclusive restaurant Kakarot brought Chichi on their first date.  _(See Episode 14)._ They took that route and the people were looking at their direction in awe. Aside that it was very rare to see a pair of Saiyan twins on Planet Vegeta, some people were shocked to notice the clone's resemblance to their Crown Prince. The people would recognize the red royal cloak the prince don and would fall down to their knees with their heads bowing in respect as he passed by them. They were shocked to find Prince Vegeta along with someone who looked exactly like him. The adults already knew what the look-alike was and were appalled to see an actual clone of their Crown Prince. But how did the prince find out about him? More importantly, was the project revived? But wasn't it abandoned for years already? What is the meaning of this?

Vegeta and his Clone numbered 8990 went inside the restaurant. Upon immediately recognizing the royal heir, the staff did their best to satisfy him and his strange companion. They offered him the best of their cuisines. Vegeta and ATI 8990 feast to their heart's content. The clone Vegeta was especially ecstatic at the food before him, making wonderful comments about the taste of each cuisine he enjoyed. Prince Vegeta noticed how the clone's initial impassive demeanor was replaced by a fervent gratification and he wondered if he could keep it up enough to bribe and convince him to tell him more about the project behind his creation.

About two and a half hours later, the pair left the underground restaurant satiated.

"That was so good!" Clone Vegeta smiled joyously, saying that for almost a hundredth time. "Ouji-sama, can I ask for my second wish now?"

Vegeta just asked, "What is it?"

The clone pointed at the amusement park not far from where they stood. "I am also curious if the rides there are indeed thrilling just as the advertisements mention."

"I doubt it." Vegeta answered with complete disinterest.

"But look at those lights! I want to get into that gigantic ferris wheel too! The data informed me it is the highest ferris wheel on Planet Vegeta."

"That's because it's the only ferris wheel on the planet." Vegeta informed him.

Clone Vegeta suddenly became ecstatic, "Come on! Let's try it! Let's try it, Ouji-sama! Please!"

Vegeta sighed and immediately relented for the sake of convincing him later. They skirted around the park, took several (not-so) thrilling rides that didn't even impress the Saiyan Prince at all but made his clone overjoyous. While inside the Ferris Wheel, Vegeta watched his clone be excited about the view of the royal city from above. He scoffed at the child-like smile of his facsimile as he stared down at the Royal City.

 _"Seriously, any Saiyan could see that image once he levitated himself enough so what's with him being that happy?Why the need to ride this junk?"_  Vegeta wondered. The naivety displayed by his duplicate suddenly reminded him about Tarble. His clone's cheerfulness about such petty things made him miss his little brother deep in his heart. He wondered about how Tarble and Gure were doing living together on Planet Teketeke.

Come to think of it, Tarble never gave him a call since he left Planet Vegeta. He was expecting to receive some messages from Tarble but it has already been months since they departed and not a single message was sent to him. Something made him worry. He decided he'll try to contact his brother as soon as he returned to the royal palace. Despite the Saiyan royal law depriving Tarble of his royal status and being part of the Saiyan Race after being mated with Gure, Vegeta still sees him as his younger brother no matter what.

~=o-O-o=~

"What do you mean by that?!" King Vegeta yelled as he slammed his fists upon the arm rest of his throne where he sat. In front of him were three among the ten seers who had an ominous vision about Planet Vegeta's future. Everyone gathered at the royal throne room to listen to what the seers were about to tell them. "Are you telling me that the Crown Prince's future has changed!"

"Y-Yes, your Majesty." said the Eldest and the leader of the seers. The fear was evident upon their faces. They immediately fled towards the royal palace to relay the King of the apocalyptic vision they had.

In the corner, Paragus and Nasu let out a devilish smirk at the news. So in the end, their arrogant Crown Prince isn't the Chosen One after all. Just as Paragus had predicted, it would be Broly, his son who will become the most powerful Saiyan of all and rule the Saiyans just as he wanted him to be.

"How did that happen? W-What did you see?" demanded the anxious ruler. He couldn't understand the reason behind this.

"The Crown Prince will be reborn to become an extremely dangerous monster, your Majesty. There will be blood, death and destruction upon his wake. He will slaughter all of his people and destroy the entire universe he's supposed to protect!" Responded the Eldest Saiyan seer.

Now, even the opposition was anxious. "What?"

"S-So what you're saying is Prince Vegeta will become an uncontrollable beast who would destroy us all?" Gasped Nasu.

"How is that going to happen?! What caused him to become like that?! Tell me!" The king questioned.

"Does the Galactic Empire have a role in this?" asked Paragus.

"That is a possibility since Frieza said he will be taking Prince Vegeta when he returns." Kabu said.

"So Frieza will be coming soon to take Vegeta away." King Vegeta gasped. He turned to Zorn and asked, "Are there any news from the Galactic Empire?"

"None, your Majesty. We have not received any messages of Lord Frieza's upcoming arrival yet."

"There's still time to protect him. Where is the Crown Prince?"

~=o-O-o=~

After the Ferris wheel ride, they roamed around the park again for a few minutes while eating shaved ice cream. Finding a snapshot photobooth, Clone Vegeta quickly dragged the Crown Prince into the booth.

"Ouji-sama. My last wish is for us to take a picture together." The ATI 8990 said.

 _'Finally,'_ Vegeta sighed inwardly. After wasting of his time, he can finally end this worthless lollygagging. He agreed to his clone's last wish and willingly had his picture taken with him.

The clone took two different pictures and chose the stickers and frames he deemed worthy of their coolness. After he was contented with the pictures, he printed it.

While waiting for his clone to be finished with his business, Vegeta received a message through his scouter. It was from Nappa.

"Vegeta-sama!" Nappa was saying, he sounded like he was panicking. "Vegeta-sama, your highness, can you hear me?"

"What is it, Nappa?" Vegeta responded irritably, not taking his eyes away from the clone.

"You have to return to the royal palace immediately, your highness. His Majesty is looking for you and he is commanding for your presence as soon as possible."

Vegeta spat back irately, "Tell him I'm busy! I'm in the middle of doing something really important! I'll see him later and I have lots of questions for him to answer! Tell him to prepare himself when I return to the palace! Don't bother me again with nonsense things!"

"But your highness - !" Nappa was immediately cut off when Vegeta hang up on him. King Vegeta waited for the response and he said, "Your Majesty, the Crown Prince said he's busy right now but he assures that he'll see you once he's done with it. Sounds like he's in a terrible mood. He told me to tell you to prepare yourself when he returns to palace as he has a lot of questions for you to answer."

"That brat! He should be the one who should be preparing himself not after the prank he did this afternoon!" King Vegeta yelled. "What questions?"

~=o-O-o=~

Once he got the actual photo, Clone Vegeta took one of the pictures and handed the other one to his original. Vegeta made a disgusted look at what his clone deemed as a 'cool' and 'wonderful' photo. The images showed Vegeta looking at his impostor with a disgusted look while his clone wrapped his arms around his. A wide smile stretched across his copy's lips.

"You can keep it. I have no need for such a thing." Vegeta demurred, his demeanor returning to his princely geste. "Now that I have granted your three wishes, you may lead me to your base now." The prince coaxed.

Clone Vegeta number 8990 blinked back at him and then raised his chin to examine the stars for a moment. Even his apathetic behavior has unfold once again as if he just lost his energy. He lowered his head and stared back at his original, "I'm sorry, Ouji-sama but I won't be returning to the base tonight. There is a mission I need to attend to within the next twenty minutes." he told the expectant prince.

"Whaaaaat?!" Vegeta whined lengthily. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?!" he complained.

"Because you didn't ask."

"Do you even have a fucking common sense?! You should have told me that earlier instead of wasting my time and money!"

"I fail to see how that is my problem." ATI 8990 shrugged.

Vegeta clenched his teeth together, his short fuse snapping once again. He grabbed ATI 8990's collar and pulled him towards him, intent on finally ending the despicable imitation to his royal image once and for all.

"You're useless to me then!" The furious royal heir growled. He formed a deathly ki orb with his free to destroy this facsimile when Clone Vegeta unexpectedly sprayed a sleeping gas at his face.

"Aah! Fuck! Damn you! How dare you do this to me?! I will fucking kill you, you damn impostor!" Vegeta cursed as he stumbled backwards before quickly collapsing on the ground.

Just as Vegeta's consciousness faded, he found his clone staring down at him with a remorseful gaze. The last thing he heard him say was a faint, "I am truly sorry. Thank you and goodbye, Ouji-sama." before darkness consumed his consciousness.

~=o-O-o=~

Clone Vegeta watched at the Saiyan Prince with regret. He didn't expect the original Vegeta to be this persistent and compelling. He cannot tell him everything yet, not now. The plan was to make Vegeta see it through his own eyes. He did not intend to use the sleeping gas on the prince but it left him no choice in order to prevent himself from being killed by him. Though he would prefer being destroyed by Prince Vegeta than being mowed by that traitorous psychotic Saiyan. Despite being close to his preference, he has to proceed with the plan.

The plan to end the Project Denzetsu once and for all.

He picked the unconscious Prince from the ground and used the Hibiktus technique to teleport himself on the Crown Prince's bedroom. He gently laid the unconscious heir down his king sized bed, and wrapped him with his silky comforter. He turned on the air conditioner as well to keep the prince comfortable. After watching the sleeping prince for a while, he walked to Vegeta's study table, picked up a pen and one of the photos they had together and scribbled down some coordinates and a time on the back of the photo. Once he was done with that, he turned his eyes back to the Saiyan Crown Prince, melancholic tears falling down from his pleading, fearful gray eyes.

_"Please save us, Ouji-sama."_

He left the photo on the bedside before disappearing to thin air to proceed to the training field where he must fulfill his deathly mission.

~=o-O-o=~

Vegeta fluttered his eyes open, finding himself on his bedroom. He wondered about what happened and how he got back home. Still in a heavy sleepy daze, he sat up on his bed and tried to recollect about the strange dream he had just now.

In his dream, he met a Saiyan who looked exactly like him. He recognized the impostor as his clone created from the blood sample he was wheedled into donating in the Ministry of Science and Technology back when he was a little child. Despite having almost exact physical features (for the clone had a pair of soulless gray eyes), his duplicate had a laughable power level. He didn't expect to find a clone of his being this worthless but for the time they shared together, Vegeta somehow felt an attachment to his clone.

It was as if he could see the clone as being another younger brother to him. A younger twin brother. He didn't know if it has something to do with him longing for Tarble but he knew that the emotions he felt was similar to a brotherly bond he shared with his little sibling.

He decided to try and contact Tarble through his scouter. He would like to berate his brother for not sending him any messages after he left. Just as he was about to pick up his scouter lying over his bedside table, he found the photo he took with the Saiyan who looked exactly like him. The image quickly reminded him of what happened, memories he thought was only a dream flashed back on his confused mind.

Once he clearly remembered it all, he scowled at the picture in his hand. "So it really wasn't a dream!" he gasped in aghast.

Finally reminded of the dirty trick ATI 8990 did to him when he got sprayed by the sleeping gas, his expression quickly shifted to a rage filled one. "Why that impudent little traitor! I will kill him once I see him again!" he seethed as he crumpled the photo in his hand.

Realizing he's back in the Royal Palace, he immediately decided to see his father and demand him to answer the questions he had on his mind about the 'Project' and the Clones. He was sure the king knows something about it. He will show him this picture as proof if he dares to feign ignorance to him.

Looking down, he noticed that there was something written at the back of the photo. A pair of coordinates of a place and a time.  _"And what are these about? Could this be the location of the military base he was working in? No, he left a time here. Does he want to meet me on this place at 26h? But he just told me that he'll be on a mission tonight, right? Wait... Could it be a place where he will execute his mission?_ "

He reached out for his red lensed scouter lying on his bedside table, attached it on his left ear and hold the button upon its core part. "Computer."

"Yes, Prince Vegeta." Responded the flat monotone voice of his computer.

"Give me the information for coordinates N1479 NE16481."

A few moments later, the computer responded, "The coordinates N1479 NE16481 pertains to an abandoned Military Training site near the coast of Paprika Island which is located 27 miles North East from your current location, your highness."

 _'An abandoned training site?'_  Vegeta wondered to himself. Why would anyone perform his mission on a derelict spot? Vegeta immediately felt something dubious about it. Why would that copy bastard tell him about this place? Is this some kind of trap meant to lure him so the clones could destroy him?

_'I am truly sorry. Thank you and goodbye, Ouji-sama.'_

His clone's words echoed at the back of his mind. Those are not the words of someone planning to kill him. It was a mixture of regret and gratitude. He thought he saw a small, grateful smile upon ATI 8990's lips before he lost consciousness. Plus, the way in which he said those felt as if those would be someone's final words. As if he was thanking and saying goodbye to someone before he dies.

As if ATI 8990 knew his time of death would be coming tonight.

Vegeta gritted his teeth together. Something within him felt heavy at the thought of his clone dying. He didn't really understand what it meant to him, why he felt anger and worry at those words from his duplicate. He was like an older brother becoming anxious for the safety of his siblings. He knew it because that's exactly how he felt everytime Tarble is in trouble. But why? That is just nothing but a clone. A thing made from protein, drugs and his own somatic cells. Just a thing. But why does he felt a brotherly bond like this? This is only the first time he met him! He shouldn't give a damn about that thing at all. He meant nothing to him. He's just a thing.

A thing with his face, his blood, his power and his pride.

He grunted to himself as he decided to change to his black General's armor, wore the blutz wave protector goggles over his eyes. He turned to the table where he left the jewelry he was supposed to give Bulma tonight. He guessed he'll have to give them to her tomorrow as there is something more important for him to do. He engulfed himself with tendrils of his blue ki, disappeared to thin air and teleported himself to the place the computer informed him from the coordinates written on the back of the photo.

~=o-O-o=~

ATI 8990 stumbled as he darted through the dark, wasted building left in this isolated, almost barren wasteland, to escape the crazed man meant to kill him. The predator that stood on the wrecked balcony above had an odd white mask with an eerie green jewel on the center of its forehead covering his mysterious face. His build was incredibly bulky, he seemed larger than Nappa. He was covered by a long white cloak. His hair was a glowing neon green, spiked and jagged to different directions.

The Saiyan Hunter tilted his head to the side, staring down at his escaping prey with a pair of eerie glowing white eyes.

"Run away, little one," sang the hunter. The sound of his voice was filled with sadistic delight. "Run away, run away all you want. Try to run away and hide. In the end, when I catch up to you, you'll be nothing but a pile of gore and blood to satisfy my seething thirst! AHAHAHA!"

ATI 8990 sprinted around until he reached the empty field and after gaining a safe distance away from the psychotic beast, charged up a  _'Galick Burst'_  attack, a one handed purple blast, towards his opponent. The unfazed masked man merely grunted boredly as the blast zeroed in his direction. In the blink of an eye, the  _'Galick Burst'_ hit what it seemed was a green barrier surrounding the mysterious enemy's body and propelled back to where it came from. Unable to move due to shock, ATI 8990 was caught in the blast and was sent flying a few distance away.

The Masked Saiyan sighed and then gracefully jumped off the nearly demolished balcony down the ground. He regally walked towards the fallen Vegeta Clone. "What a wasted effort. You already know that kind of attack won't affect me at all and yet you still persist on using it. What were you trying to pull in here, huh?"

ATI 8990 picked himself up, stealthily charging up a tiny bit of purple ki in between his fingers and surreptitiously planting them into the ground. He quickly turned his head over his shoulder before he ran away again.

"Tch! Running away? At least, do your original some justice! The Real Prince Vegeta wouldn't be running around like this, you pathetic copy!" mocked the mysterious man as he watched his prey try to escape again. He raised an arm and charged up a small green ki orb and fired it towards the Clone. ATI 8990 saw this and was able to use Hibiktus in time to teleport himself away from the blast's trajectory. Just as the blast detonated, ATI 8990 secretly planted another 'Galick Bomb' into the ground before the smoke clears off. And then he teleported again into several random directions. This annoyed his opponent greatly and he fired him blast after blast. Within the smoke, the sneaky Vegeta Clone left lots of Galick Bombs under the ground. These would serve as a trap, like a landmine that would destroy  _the Legendary Super Saiyan_  once and for all.

_"I must kill him. This man is a traitor to the Crown Prince, biding his time on his side only to betray him and take away everything from him. Legendary Super Saiyan, you say?! He's just a faker! He's the one who changed the prophecy! The reason why everyone is going to die! I have to kill him, to save Ouji-sama from the dark fate this man created for him!"_

ATI 8990 continued with his plan, using his adversaries' rage to his own advantage. However, it didn't last long as he was soon caught up by a faster, much powerful blast that burned most of his body and sent him barreling across the entire training field.

"Playing at me, you fool? Too bad, you're too weak and slow! Do you think you can win against me with just a running trick like that? Don't make me laugh." mocked the Masked Man as he sauntered forward towards the beaten Clone, finally intent on putting an end to this game. "Don't worry. It's almost time for me to end your sufferings. Prepare yourself."

An unexpected sound surprised the burly Saiyan. It was the sound of a dark chuckle emanating from ATI 8990. It somehow reminded him of Prince Vegeta whenever he was planning something mischievous or sinister.

"What are you laughing at, you fool?" asked the Masked Man, who doesn't sound a bit impressed by the way this Fake Vegeta laugh at him. It's creepy.

"That damn barrier of yours is such a pain in the ass, you know. After observing your battles, it seems to me that you are able to project some type of powerful barrier around your body that has the ability to reflect projectiles and attacks. However, I noticed that it takes time for you to charge up your ki while creating that barrier. You may be able to quickly make one so long as you can predict an incoming attack towards you. That's why..."

"Hm?"

ATI 8990 turned his head towards his adversary, a victorious smile upon his lips. "That's why I led you to the path of your own destruction."

"What?"

ATI 8990 raised his right index finger and pointed it towards the predator, collecting tendrils of sparking purple ki energy to form a tiny orb of electricity. The Masked Man immediately recognized the Crown Prince's signature move.

"The Galick Beam again? How many times do you have to use that worthless attack against me, huh? You know how futile it would be and yet you kept on using it. Hehehe..." the Masked Man grinned.

ATI 8990 smirked, "Is that so?" he declared as a purple lightning spear burst from his finger towards the Masked Man who simply grinned devilishly within his mask at the attempt.

ATI 8990's Galick Beam collided with the hunter's neon green ki barrier. It easily reflected the lightning spear but instead of propelling back to its attacker, it bounced off towards the ground, activating the Galick Bombs planted below the soil. ATI 8990 had carefully calculated the angle of his beam so it would fall right to the closest bomb.

It was too late for the Masked Saiyan to even react just as the training field exploded like a landmine. The shockwaves reached several miles, shaking the entire Paprika Island.

~=o-O-o=~

Meanwhile...

Vegeta was blown away by an invisible force that immediately struck him the moment he appeared on the skirts of the Paprika Island, sending him propelling back about a mile away from the island. The Saiyan Prince was able to stop his momentum in midair and he glared at the invisible force field that attacked him.

"What the fuck is that?!" he asked himself. He raised a hand to reach out at the force field, feeling a powerful yet clammy sensation running through his arm. He frowned to himself.

 _"Seems like a electromagnetic wall."_  he observed. He looked inside the wall, trying to sense ATI 8990's ki inside but he soon realized he couldn't.  _"An electromagnetic barrier made to conceal any energy bursts from the inside to the outside world. Even if there was a battle raging on in there, nobody outside this barrier would ever sense or feel it. It was also made not to allow anyone else to go inside via teleportation. Just what kind of mission is that duplicate about to do?"_

_..._

_"Even so, if he doesn't want me here, he wouldn't leave those coordinates to me. Should I destroy this thing?"_

After a few moments of contemplating to himself, Vegeta decided on one thing. "Alright. I'll do it." he nodded to himself. "I'll try to control my strength or I might destroy the entire planet if I used too much power."

He put both his hands forward and vigorously pushed for a while. With a loud roar, his blue aura burst to life and he start to power up. Sparks of bluish white electricity snapped around his arm and on the surface of the imperceptible wall that was on his way. Flames of his ki flared wilder just as his powers rose. However, before he could even summon some thunderclouds, an explosion from the inside caught his sights and his powering up was cut off. The shockwaves from the explosion was surprisingly powerful enough to destroy the barrier. Thanks to his ki release earlier, the shockwaves was unable to affect the Saiyan Prince at all.

Once the smoke was clear, Vegeta descended on the ground, completely flabbergasted at the amount of power that caused that explosion. With the barrier now destroyed, Vegeta was able to sense the two fighting superpowers now and he immediately teleported his way towards that direction.

Only to find something that would haunt him forever...

~=o-O-o=~

ATI 8990 panted heavily as he was on his knees on the ground. Even if he was completely beaten, a victorious smile was upon his lips.

"Take that, you traitor! Legendary Super Saiyan, my ass! You are nothing if you leave your guard down against a surprise attack!" he exclaimed. He panted some more before he picked up the photo he was keeping inside his armor. He held it almost religiously as he stared down at Prince Vegeta's disgusted image with a look of admiration. "I did it, Ouji-sama. Now, you can be proud of me. Hehehe..." he grinned. In his imagination, he saw an image of himself being recognized by the proud prince.

At last, the Crown Prince's fate would return back to its original path. He's saved Prince Vegeta from the darkness that was about to consume him. The clones who followed the leadership of the rebellious ATI 9001 planned this all along. In order to protect Vegeta's true destiny. Once the Prince finds out what happened here, he will find a way to stop this mad Project, punish those behind it and their creation and then it will be all over. Whether Vegeta destroy the remaining clones is out of the question now. After all, it was the clones' fate to be killed. They're all nothing but mere test subjects. But they all rather be killed by their original than those bastards.

So this is how it feels to be victorious. It was a joyous feeling, something that could swell up your ego. You feel so strong, so powerful. It feels good.

In his joy, ATI 8990 threw his head back and laughed boisterously.

However the sound of his victorious cackle was short lived because when the smoke cleared, the Masked Man appeared to be completely unscathed. His huge body engulfed by a neon green light.

The look of joy slowly melted from ATI 8990's face as it was replaced by dread. How could this man survive that kind of attack when he was sure he was completely defenseless and unprepared?! Is this the power of the so called _'Legendary Super Saiyan'_?

"Aahh..." complained the Masked Saiyan as he tilted his neck. "You play dirty just like the others. You disappoint me. Do you think Vegeta would be proud of the honorless way you puppets fight? What should I expect from a cheap, fake copy like yourself anyways?

"So do you have any dirty tricks under that filthy armor of yours? You might want to use them all before I decide to rip you to pieces."

"..."

"What? Are you just going to gape at me like that? After all that talk, you're just no different from the others. A pathetic weakling. At least, fight back and don't make Prince Vegeta look so pitiful!"

 _"Aren't you even going to fight back against me? At least show me some Saiyan pride! Do not humiliate me looking like me yet acting like some pitiful, cowardly trash!"_  ATI 8990 heard Vegeta's words earlier. Yes, that's right. He is the clone of the Crown Prince of all Saiyans, the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds. Everything that is Vegeta is also the same as his. If he was going to fight, he should have the pride and honor of the Saiyans. He won't let himself be killed by a traitor that easily, no matter how powerful this opponent is!

"No, you're wrong." ATI 8990 declared. "I may just be a clone to you but I carried the blood of the Saiyan pride in me! I will fight till the end. No matter what!"

ATI 8990 picked himself up, with a new resolution to fight. Despite the burns he received from the blast that almost took his life earlier, he put up a strong fighting stance, Vegeta's infamous battle pose. His grey eyes focused on his enemy's with fierce determination. The Masked Saiyan watched at the Clone Vegeta silently.

"That's more like it."

ATI 8990's blue aura burst to life and with a loud roar, summoned up all his power from the depths of his being. Once he was at full power, he leapt off the ground to charge at the cruel Green-haired enemy.

The battle was short-lived though. After giving the clone a free punch on the center of his chest, the Masked Saiyan kneed him hardly on the chin, causing ATI 8990's jaw to break. Before the Vegeta clone could fly upwards due to the sheer force of the impact, the monster took him by his slim neck and started choking him. ATI 8990 was completely paralyzed by that last attack and he found himself at the mercy of his predator.

"I guess that's just all the _'Blood of the Saiyan Pride'_  could offer." The Masked Man snorted, tightening his grip on the Vegeta Clone's small neck, causing him to start struggling as he choked. "How disappointing. You bore me. I guess it's finally time for me to end your miserable life."

 _'Help me, Ouji-sama...'_ That was all ATI 8990 could think of just as the Masked Man prepared his finisher blast. Tears fall from the completely sorrowful eyes of the clone as he realized that death's door is about to open up for him and take him away. Tears dropped from his grey eyes, feeling such regret.  _'So this is how it feels when you are close to death. It's so cold... Feels like something heavy and powerful is pulling me down into a deep water of darkness. I'm sorry... I failed you, Ouji-sama. Please... Help me...'_

Memories of his short life flashed through his mind. The moment he first opened his eyes in the research institute and cried like some newborn baby, the day when the doctors put on a helmet over his head and programmed him as part of the ATIJEBU Military. Of the first memories he had, having a conversation with one of the doctors about his original, the sheer astonishment and admiration he felt when he first saw the Crown Prince when he proudly stood up against the Galactic Emperor. The deaths of his brothers by the hands of this beast he reluctantly watched over and over again. The Rebellion led by ATI 9001, the orders given to him by their leader to gain the attention of the Crown Prince. The moments he helped Vegeta sneak out of the palace in order for him to see Bulma. The moments he tried to cover up for the Crown Prince's whereabouts so Nappa and the Palace Guards won't be suspicious with him gone. The moments he stalked Vegeta secretly. When Vegeta finally found him, the time they shared together today.

Somehow, he felt inside him that Vegeta is very close by. He had no idea if it was only an image made up by his imagination at all but the prince's presence somehow gave him relief.

 _'He's here... Ouji-sama truly is an amazing person. Thank you for coming to see me one last time.'_  he smiled to himself. That was his last thought before the Masked Man exploded him to pieces of blood, gore and body organs that flew in all directions. All that remained of him was his head that held a mix of terror and agony upon his dead grey eyes.

The Masked Man unceremoniously threw the severed head away. "Now, that isn't fun." He mumbled to himself, staring down at the grisly remains of the clone he just murdered. He turned around and stretched his huge, burly arms in the air. "Aaaaaaargh! When am I going to fight that 9001? I heard he's the only clone capable of fighting like the real Prince Vege-."

"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

An abrupt scream of pure, frenzied fury reverberated nearby and it made the Masked Man to whirl around in the direction of that unexpected sound.

"What-?!"

He barely dodged in time just as a deadly spear of a ki beam unexpectedly shoot in his direction and nearly cut off his head. To his astonishment, he found a fully enraged Saiyan Crown Prince charging right towards him, bathed with the outrageous ominous destructive power and wrath of a completely incensed Legendary Destroyer of Worlds.

Vegeta's wrath finally explodes! Has the dangerous fate of the Saiyans finally been decided? Would they survive the wake of their Crown Prince's indignation?

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Comments: Hello, everyone! Here is another chapter for you all. Bulma didn't make an appearance in this episode though. Don't worry, she'll be back next chapter. Will she and Vegeta ever reconcile again? For now, we have Vegeta finally meeting ATI 8990 and seers on Planet Vegeta having the terrifying vision of their own destruction by their Crown Prince's hands! What could this mean? Are the clones behind this change in the prophecy? Or was it the Masked Man the Vegeta Clones are trying to kill? Just who is the Masked Saiyan who claims that he is the Legendary Super Saiyan? ATI 8990 mentioned he is close to Vegeta but is betraying him behind his back. Could this be the man Zorn was talking about back on Episode 13? Vegeta, with all his unfettered wrath and the mysterious, self proclaimed 'Legendary Super Saiyan' will face off next episode! Make sure to look forward to it! Please don't forget to leave your awesome reviews.


	19. Episode 19: Darkness Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta's wrath explodes! A secret kept all these years has been revealed. Who is the Saiyan behind the Mask who killed ATI 8990?

 

* * *

 _"Even if you cry, wishing to be loved,_  
_you can't change the past!_  
_Even if you scream at the top of your lungs,_  
_That pureness will disappear into the darkness."_

_\- "Pure Heart" by Leo Leiri_

_(Dragon Ball Kai ED Song)_

* * *

**Episode 19**  
**Darkness Rising**

* * *

Vegeta dashed frantically through the island. He has seen an explosion in the direction of the coordinates he read on that note. According to his portable computer installed within the goggle-like scouter he wore over his eyes to prevent the moonlight from being absorbed by his retinas and transform him into an Oozaru, the coordinates would lead to an abandoned training field in the Paprika Island. He escaped the royal palace, donned in his black general's armor and teleported himself towards the location via Hibiktus. He didn't know why but something about what that damn impostor said to him before he knocked him out gave him an ominous feeling that he felt the need to see him again. He was unable to get inside the island due to some sort of electromagnetic barrier made to conceal whatever was happening in the within the place to the world outside. The explosion broke the barrier and he was finally able to enter the battlefield, the stupid annoying feelings came worse when he found the amount of destruction that detonation had caused.

_"Thank you and goodbye, Ouji-sama"_

Vegeta clenched his teeth at those words, memories of the fun times they shared earlier this day flashed in his mind. What the fuck is that idiot trying to do?!

He could finally sense two ki sources in the battlefield. One was extremely powerful while the other was fading already. That fading felt exactly like his own and knew that his Clone number 8990 would be in great danger. Without much thought given to his recklessness, he teleported himself to where he could sense the battle going on. And what he found will forever haunt his nightmares.

Several meters below him, at the center of that nearly barren field. There was his imposter, completely beaten and limp as he was held by a gigantic man by his small neck. The giant man had long, spiky neon green hair and wearing a pure white cloak and an odd black mask over his face. He was incredibly huge, possibly bigger than Nappa was. By the way he found how the man's other hand was preparing the finishing blast, Vegeta knew what's about to happen and he screamed lengthily, "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

But even his command didn't reach the cruel man's ears, and in a heartbeat, the impostor whom Vegeta initially hated but came to cherish for the moments they spent together that day, exploded to pieces. As if the man just planted an explosive within his facsimile image's small body, pieces of blood, gore, muscles, tissues, body organs, bodily fluids, limbs, etc. flew in all directions. All that remained was the head that held the eyes of a horrified and innocent victim. The man unceremoniously hurled the severed head away and it rolled on the rocky ground for a few times.

Vegeta watched at the ruthless green haired man with wide, dilated eyes, completely frozen in his position. He felt something jolt inside his chest at that same instant ATI 8990 burst and it made his heart pound loudly that he could hear it beating on his ears and it made his body quiver. His fingers twitched, his forehead suddenly scorching hot and felt like it was about to split and burst from the inside. His eyes watered yet it felt like it was burning with acid. Everything around him blurred, as he felt pure rage and anguish slowly control him. He perceived himself slip down and be pulled into an ocean of darkness. Being drowned into darkness was good, at least that's what it felt to him. Even if he could feel himself gasping for breath and struggling for light, he knew he wanted it. The beast inside him needed it and the darkness was the true source of his power. Rage and bloodlust fueled him and he will make that man pay for what he did to 8990!

"W-Why you..." Vegeta growled in an animalistic manner, the innate beast within himself clawing itself out of him. His body trembled, his shaking hands clenched into tight fists. He struggled to maintain his control but his wrath was pure. His body continued to quiver as he struggled to regain his control. He groaned and growled, feeling his insides burn with both his unexplained fury and evil power. His eyes narrowed, his obsidian irises flashing to crimson.

"This is... completely unforgivable. I'm going to make you... PAY! Uuuuuurrrgggh..!"

The struggle itself was intense and excruciating, feeling like he was being torn apart but his wrath was greater than this pain. His primordial bloodlust spiraling out of control. His crimson eyes glowed brighter as his canines slowly grew and sharpen.

_"I'll make you pay... with your own BLOOD! Raaaaaurgh!"_

And then, an abrupt, continual, ear-piercing, wrathful and anguished scream followed that.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUURRRRRGGGHHHHHH!"

"What?!" the unknown green haired, husky masked man whirled in the direction of that unexpected scream. A burst of hot, purple beam nearly cut his head off his shoulders but he barely managed to dodge it in time. The giant man whirled around once again to see a completely enraged Saiyan, bathed with dark purple aura, flying towards him. Completely taken aback by surprise, he was almost instantly sent several feet away from where he last stood by a powerful spinning back kick to his face.

Vegeta wasted no time. He dropped to the ground, quickly spun around and skid backward, his boots digging against the soil. Once he was able to put a stop to his own momentum, he quickly straightened himself, stomping and gliding his right foot on his side to spread his feet apart and crouched down. Clenching his hands into shaking fists, he started to roar his fury. His purple aura burst larger and thickened.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUURGGHH!"

Black static bioelectricity snapped around his wildly flaring purple aura and his surroundings, destroying and burning whatever it reaches. The air around him thickened while the ground under his feet violently rumbled. Stones and rubble rose in the air while the iron dust collected and reeled around him like a forming sandstorm with his body as the eye. Dark thunderclouds begin to gather, loom and swirl around above him, sending flashes of destructive lightning around.

The enormous man picked himself up and stared at what was happening, "W-What is this?" he thought to himself, quite surprised at the display of devastating power. "I never knew anyone of those ATIs could release this much power!"

"Raaaaaaaaaaahh!" Vegeta's wrath-filled battle cry reverberated across the entire field. He put his hands together in front of him, his left palm behind the back of his right hand, both palms facing forward. Then he bent towards his left side, pulling both hands together on the same side at the chest level. He curled his fingers and begin to charge. His aura flared wilder, jagged sparks of black electricity hummed around him.

"Haaaaaaah!" With bloodshot crimson eyes and veins swelling and throbbing on his wide forehead and neck, the furious prince charged his powerful ki blast, shaking the ground with greater intensity and causing the lightning around him to flash more rapidly. He rarely uses this technique simply because of the charge time and the amount of devastating destruction it could cause. This time, he didn't care but to completely annihilate this bastard in front of him. His enemy watched at him, taken aback by his demonstration of power and uncontrollable rage.

Finally able to gather the necessary ki, Vegeta howled in the air, "Eat this, you fucking bastard! GALICK GUN!" He thrust his hands forward, a burst of purple concentrated blast fired from both his palms and the purple sphere surrounding his body towards his opponent. The ground below his feet cracked on the surface, his ki reducing the rubble to atoms. The fully charged ki blast reached his enemy in the blink of an eye.

The hunter smiled at the incoming deadly blast.

"Haaah!" the giant man flicked his right wrist to deflect the potent wave of destructive energy into the atmosphere.

"What-?!" Vegeta gasped back as he found his special technique easily swayed off like some mere housefly. The blast detonated in outer space where it destroyed a nearby planet. The ensuing shockwaves rattled Planet Vegeta down to its very core.

The Prince of the Saiyans stood motionless, still in his firing position. His violent aura had completely diminished along the earthquake and the thunderclouds. The shock upon his face was unmistakable.

 _"W-What is the meaning of this? How could someone be able to flick away my fully charged Galick Gun like that? Impossible! B-B-but... It can't be! That's my ultimate move so far! I put all of my ki into that attack!"_  Vegeta thought desperately to himself. Unable to believe what he just witnessed and comprehend how his ultimate ki attack was easily flicked away by this monstrosity. Just what kind of beast is this guy?

He was snapped out from his frozen state by the sound of the giant man chuckling to himself. The sound felt insulting to the prince's ears. At first, it was a low, dark sound but the shaken prince could hear the sadistic delight in its tone. "Hehehehe... Bwahahahahaha!" The titan abruptly laughed as he threw his head back to cackle madly. "I see! I see it now! I thought it was strange that I get to kill two tonight!" The monster's voice was filled with psychotic excitement. He put his head down, Vegeta could see the glowing white eyes of a madman behind the horrifying mask. "So you're the one... The special one. Nine - zero - zero - one."

"W-What?" Vegeta said breathlessly, unable to grasp the meaning behind the words of his foe.

"I remember hearing from that fucked up doctor about the special clone who takes after the original. It's you!" the man pointed a finger at the prince he thought was ATI numbered 9001.

"Clone? Special? Original? What the fuck is he saying? Does this mean that I was cloned for over 9000 times?!" Vegeta thought desperately, trying to comprehend the shocking information he was being told about.

"I've been waiting a long time to finally meet you, Mister nine-zero-zero-one. I hope you entertain me more than your other brothers." The giant's voice was filled with maleficent excitement.

Within an instant, the savage titan was an inch before the Saiyan Prince's face. Completely taken aback by shock, Vegeta felt the man's huge fist plow into his gut, nearly folding him in half like some piece of paper. The prince gagged and spewed a mouthful of blood and saliva as he was sent barrelling for about a kilometer and a half within the blink of an eye. He immediately felt a violent flying kick on his back propelling him skywards with an unstoppable force. The pain hit him back to reality. He flipped in the air, flared his blue aura to stop his momentum and turned around to see his adversary explode off the ground and charged at him. He quickly pulled his arms back, charged his ki and fired a rapid and relentless ki blast volley towards his foe. The man gracefully danced in the air as he dodged and moved towards the persistent Saiyan Prince. Vegeta raised his right forearm to block an incoming jab to his face and continued on blocking the crazed man's attacks. Soon, he sent his own rage-filled punches and continued trading attacks with the crazed man.

"Fwahahahaha! That's good! That's good! You're definitely as strong as his highness! I can feel my ki rising once more!" the man laughed boisterously while he blocked the prince's relentless attacks.

Vegeta could indeed sense his opponent's rising ki dangerously and he noticed that his attacks were no longer taking any effect. He shamefully realized it's impossible for him to beat the guy.  _"But how? What is this monster made of? He looked like a Saiyan considering his muscle build, his spiky hair and the tail behind him. But he has such a strange coloring. Is he some sort of alien-Saiyan hybrid or some kind of mutant? But his ki felt like Saiyan - but on a different level somehow."_  Vegeta asked himself. He also noticed something quite familiar.  _"Hm? I could sense something familiar with his energy but what is it?"_

Not long enough, Vegeta was completely overpowered and he was shooting down into the ground like some meteor after he was sent barrelling down by a point-blank ki bomb. He was entirely beaten up, bloody, broken, and bruised. His devastating fall created a deep, gaping crater on the training ground. The giant man dropped gracefully beside the crater and looked down at him remorselessly.

"Heh! I guess you're no different than the rest of the ATIs after all." the man spat, completely disappointed.

"Uuurrggghhhh..." Vegeta painfully grunted as he squinted his eyes open. His vision blurred while his ears rang as he felt the world around him spin. _"How could this happen? I am the prince of all Saiyans. I am supposed to be the most powerful Saiyan of all. How is someone like him, a mere mutant or hybrid or whatever, be stronger than I?"_

These furious thoughts burned in his mind. He cannot believe such a person exists. He hurtfully realized it just now and felt as if his pride had been shattered in front of him. His fingers dug into the soil, feeling his ire boil once more at the mere humiliating thought of losing to such a strange being.

_"Damn it all... It's not over yet! I cannot afford to lose to anyone! Especially not to some fucked up impure Saiyan!"_

Vegeta painfully picked himself up from where he lay defeated. His enormous opponent raised an eyebrow under his mask upon finding him struggling to get up. It took the flame-haired royal warrior nearly a minute to pick himself up and face his enemy with a stubborn and determined stance, refusing to accept defeat and his body's demand to collapse into unconsciousness.

"Huh? You never know when to quit, huh?" the man smiled with a glint of sadism.

"I never taught myself to do such a humiliating act..." Vegeta growled, forcing himself to keep his poise. He flared his blue aura once more, his muscles tout and yet it felt like they were being torn apart, burning his every fiber. He didn't care about the pain though. What hurts him the most was his shattered pride but he will not let it break completely by this humiliation!

The unfaced green hair snickered, "You're a tough one, huh? I guess they were right when they said you're the one who takes after his highness! It's like fighting with the real Prince Vegeta! Although your power level is more pathetic than his, still it feels the same considering you two have the same stubborn attitude! If that's the case then I will definitely enjoy ripping you apart! Bwahahaha!"

Vegeta could tell how much hate the masked man harbored towards him and he wondered about the reason behind it. He wanted to demand answers to the questions he wished to be answered since he met ATI 8990 today but doing so would reveal his true identity. He didn't wish to make this psycho think he's defeated the Prince of the Saiyans that easily.

"Now, Mister nine-zero-zero-one! Make me enjoy this blood feast with you!" the enemy demanded.

Vegeta clenched his teeth together as he braced himself for an incoming assault from the man but something rolled to his feet that caught his peripheral vision. It fell down from the ground above him and rolled into the crater like a ball. Vegeta thought it looked kind of familiar so he turned his eyes to see whatever it was. Once he caught sight of the appalling thing, Vegeta instinctively hitched in fright at the macabre image he found. It was a severed head with his face! The skin on the remaining part of his neck was burned and twisted. The pink tissues and nerves were ripped roughly, spurting crimson blood. The second and third cervical vertebrae protruded out of the neck. It was ATI 8990's head but for Vegeta, it felt like he was looking at his own death and it broke him down to the core, completely raptured upon finding the ghastly look of sheer terror upon its wide, dead gray eyes.

_Dokkun!_

Something snapped inside of him at that same moment, Vegeta instinctively shuddered at that feeling of his heart jolting as if the beast inside of him just woke up. His blue aura dissipated around him like a blown candlelight. He whimpered, visibly trembling like a frightened little child.

"H-Hyeeh! Aaah... Ah... Haaa..."

He stooped forward and wrapped his arms around his shoulders as if he was feeling frozen from the inside all of a sudden. His body began to be engulfed with an eerie energy of a dark violet haze rising from his skin. His onyx colored irises glowed into crimson red, shaking and dilated with spine chilling dread.

"GGGYYYAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" The completely horrified prince abruptly screamed an ear piercing, terrified howl. And it went on and on, the pitch rising higher with each second. Rage, terror, and bloodlust rushed through his entire body so powerfully and it caused his dark energy to burst outward. It engulfed him like tongues of blackish purple flames. It was as if he was being eaten alive by the scorching fire of the evil power that has reawakened from the depths of his being. Red volts of electricity quickly snapped off his form, his aura and his surroundings once more.

Vegeta cried out endlessly, his body convulsing uncontrollably along his sheer terror and explosive wrath. Such power awakened within the depths of his being and it felt bottomless! It was intense, uncontrollable and unbelievably sinister. This dormant power is something Vegeta was trying to contain for years due to its devastating dark nature. He was too afraid to release it for he knew how dangerous he could become once he's lost control of it and himself. However, due to his terror combined with his rage and lust for vengeance, this power reawakened within him. Once more, the Planet Vegeta shook with intense tremors at the wake of its Crown Prince's violent ominous wrath.

His masked opponent was taken aback by whatever was happening to him, feeling like this is another surge of a much dangerous berserk power up than earlier.

The Saiyan Prince's body quivered, his shaking hands let go of his arms and instead grabbed the sides of his head desperately. He was feeling a scorching excruciating pain inside his brain and his forehead - something even worse than the rest of his body. He could feel his rage and bloodlust growing, rising, spiraling out of control. The wrath was from the beast inside of him, calling at him, whispering in his ears and clawing at his skin. And it wanted blood. It wanted him to kill and destroy for it.

_Kill everyone and destroy everything._

"Aaaah! Noooo! Stop it! I don't want to... Noooooo! Stop it! STOP! GWAAAH! GAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The prince's cries came louder and higher as he shook his head desperately, fighting to gain control of his mind. The beast was powerful and going into rampage and Vegeta couldn't control it right now because he knew deep inside that he wanted it. He was craving for it. After years of trying to suppress and control his Saiyan primal desires, is it finally time for him to satisfy his needs? Finally giving in, the dark aura engulfing him flared thicker, rising above him as if he was being cooked over high heat. Vegeta's cries came louder as the beast took over his remaining senses. The air blowing around him was scorching hot, burning everything around him within a mile to atoms. The smoke like energy coalesced above him, forming a terrifying hologram of the Oozaru Alpha. The prince clenched his teeth together and squinted his scarlet eyes open, glaring at the giant man with unfettered rage. The Oozaru's demonic growl resonated from his chest through his fangs.

"Grrrrr... Hrrrrrrggghhhh! Nnnnnngghhh!"

The larger man stared in wonder at the hair-raising image of the Oozaru Alpha beast. He felt a jolt of unexpected dread in his chest. That's when he realized it. It's that feeling that has brought him back to reality. As if waking up from a nightmare he wished would end - but finding it as an unescapable reality.

"Oh no! What have I done?!" he desperately thought as he took a fearful step backward.

~=o-O-o=~

Every Saiyan on Planet Vegeta immediately felt the same jolt as the enemy did, recognizing this feeling of dread as a sign of their rampaging alpha.

"Where the hell is the Crown Prince?!" King Vegeta roared. For some reason, they could not pinpoint the Crown Prince's exact location, the feeling of his ki signature was all over the place.

"Your Majesty, what is happening to the Crown Prince? His ki feels a lot different than before." Zorn asked, perturbed by the uneasy feeling in his chest and the energy he's sensing. His usual collected expression changed into a look of fear. "It feels so virulent... Y- your Majesty... What are we going to do?!"

The king knew his son was going on a berserk rampage and he couldn't help but feel dreadful just like the others. After all, nobody could ever stop the Crown Prince once he's gotten out of control. He was the most powerful among their kind and even if the entire kingdom team up against him, he could still easily destroy them all along with their planet.

"The Crown Prince is going on a berserk rampage! If he doesn't stop this then he would destroy our kingdom! " King Vegeta yelled indignantly, causing Zorn to junp back in shock. He could feel the stress and his blood pressure rising again with his anxiety. Just what the hell is the prince doing?!

"We have to go and stop him immediately, your Majesty." Zorn suggested.

The king paced irately inside his room despite the strong tremors that's shaking the entire planet.

"Zorn, have Malaka prepare the sedatives! Also, gather the archers and snipers. We have to wait for an opportunity to shoot him from behind and calm him down by sedation!"

Zorn stared at his king, he couldn't help but feel doubtful about the King's plan. "Yes, Your Majesty... But... would it be difficult for us to find an opening to his defenses?"

"If Vegeta indeed lost his control then he will always be on the offensive. He wouldn't be able to defend himself if he is open with his attacks. Plus, he would be too focused with whoever he's fighting now." The king responsed.

Zorn was amazed by the ruler's plan. "I see. You are right, your Majesty! I will go and do as you commanded." He left after bowing down. He hurriedly sprinted towards the royal clinic.

Bardock also gathered his crew upon feeling their prince's ki. He also called upon his two sons and went on finding Prince Vegeta's location in hopes of putting a stop to his rampage.

"If we cannot sense his exact location, let us observe where the thunderclouds gather. Vegeta's destructive powers allow him to summon lightning around in his surroundings. The clouds will give us the direction to his location." Toma said.

"Yes, that is a good observation. Let's go!" Bardock said, leading his crew to where the clouds gather.

~=o-O-o=~

"AAAAAAAHH! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! YAAAAARRGGH!" The burning prince cried out when he felt himself completely losing his mind and helplessly giving in to the primitive desires of the Oozaru. The energy around him and the overwhelming darkness consumed everything about him. He was seeing, hearing and feeling nothing but his unfettered wrath, unquenchable thirst for blood and the tormenting transformation his body was about to go through.

An excruciating transformation begins to torture him as his body broke into spasms. The tiny red veins in his bloodshot eyes popped, crimson blood immediately covered his entire eyes. His ears changed shape, slowly elongating on the sides of his head. The spikes of his jet black flaming hair separated and regrouped to take a sharper and jagged shape, growing in length, turning wilder and becoming chocolate brown in color. His tail unwrapped from his waist and whipped behind him, growing thicker, the brown fur bristling along his fury. He put his hands off his head and stared down at his twitching fingers. His fingernails growing longer, ripping through the cloth of his white gloves, the nail color also darkened until it's black. His canines elongated and sharpen into deadly fangs. His growls and grunts intensified into an anguished cry filled with agony as his quivering muscles bulked up, rather slowly. His screams grew louder and more high pitched with every second.

Such torment! The prince had never felt such intense rage, bloodlust, and pain before but he welcomed it, allowed it to consume him and overwhelm everything he could until he let his struggles go and let it control him. For the first time in his life, he's allowed himself to lose control. He didn't care any longer. He just wanted to kill the fucking hybrid or mutant shit in front of him. And he won't let anyone stop him from doing that!

With a final battle cry, the burning prince threw his head back and screamed with all his might. His aura burst upward into the dark skies, sending overpowering shockwaves around him. The crater in which he stood in was expunged by his destructive power, causing the ground to be even again. Yet it continued to crack on the surface, rocks and debris drifted upwards while bioelectricity snapped in all directions.

The enraged Saiyan Crown Prince turned and bared his fangs on the masked stranger. The enemy stared back, gaping and completely frozen on his ground. The desolated terrain in which they both stood was becoming more parlous with all the devastating energy Vegeta was emitting. The flame haired warrior heir crouched down like a predator ready to pounce on his prey. His hands on his sides clawed. A deep, throaty growl resonated from his chest through his clenched teeth. His entirely red eyes narrowed and without warning, he sprang forward with a surprising speed faster than anything the Masked Man had ever seen.

The Green haired Saiyan snapped himself out of his shock and tried to defend himself. His first strategy is to confuse the indignant Saiyan by using afterimages when he moved with amazing, light speed movement, leaving several images on his path. This technique is called 'Zanzoken' and is pretty useful when you want to deceive your enemy. The Masked Saiyan's body turned static as soon as Vegeta hit his chest with a clawed hand, and completely disappeared on the spot. Vegeta skidded to a stop and he searched frantically through the multiplying holographic images of the Masked Saiyan moving around him.

While the prince was confused, the enemy used this as an advantage by attacking him from behind, hoping to knock Vegeta out with a single blow. However, out of the Legendary Destroyer's impatience, Vegeta released a potent explosive wave of energy, which completely obliterated all afterimages the Masked Saiyan made and causing him to be stunned. He perceived a strong hand grabbing his forearm roughly and hollered him towards the rampaging prince.

"Oh shit!" The Masked Man thought to himself, finding Vegeta gathering his ki into his shaking right fist. The rage and bloodlust was unmistakable. He has never witnessed the prince this enraged and uncontrollable before. He knew there was a reason why the people feared incurring Prince Vegeta's wrath and now he's getting a taste of it. "N-No! Vegeta-sama! It's me - Ghack!"

At the next instant, Vegeta ruthlessly impaled his right hand through the Masked Man's abdomen. It went through his back. The prince's entire forearm was inside the mysterious man, who gagged some disgusting mix of blood and saliva due to his agony. Vegeta's ki made the damage even worse as he felt as if his energy flow just stopped at that same moment. The man's neon green hair faded back to its original black and Vegeta unceremoniously pulled out his hand. Blood sprayed into the merciless heir's face. The Masked Saiyan's earlier burly body shrunk into a lean but muscular build. He was still taller than the prince, though.

"Vegeta-sama..." The man gagged as red blood spewed out of his mouth. He grabbed the Crown Prince's shoulders, leaning forward towards his prince's body. He stared down at Vegeta's blank crimson eyes and said, "Vegeta-sama... Wake up! You must regain your control or you'll destroy the planet!"

He only received a fierce growl as a response as Vegeta backhanded him across his face. He was sent barreling on the ground. The faceless Saiyan pitifully tried to pick himself a few moments later, his mask crumbling to pieces, revealing a face Vegeta would have recognized but the furious prince's mind was so clouded he failed to do so. The flame haired Saiyan exploded from where he stood to follow his trajectory. He punched the Masked Saiyan's chin upwards with an uppercut which broke his adversary's jaw and immediately sent him flying skywards, he mercilessly charged at him with relentless rapid attacks before he cruelly slammed his hands down to the man's spine, rendering him paralyzed. The unnamed man shoot down like a meteor falling into the ground, creating another deep crater. Vegeta dropped to the ground not far away from his enemy, feeling his ki boiling and rising within the depths of his being. He slouched down for a moment, shaking in fury before he threw his head back and roared like the Oozaru beast into the darkened skies, which reverberated across several miles away.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHH! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

~=o-O-o=~

Many Saiyans gathered a mile away from the Paprika island. The King, the royal army, Bardock's crew and his sons find themselves restricted to enter the island by some sort of red electromagnetic barrier that surrounded the island. They decided to follow where the dark clouds gathered to pinpoint the Crown Prince's location. The planet continued to rumble due to the heir's wrath. Powerful shockwaves tried to blow the Saiyans away.

"What is the meaning this?" The king asked no one in particular.

"Kakarot, use your Instant Transmission to get in!" Bardock ordered his son.

"Okay," Kakarot said, puting his joined index and middle right fingers on the center of his forehead. He warped for a moment before an invisible force with stunning red electricity shocked him and sent him barreling back. Bardock and the others stared at him in surprise.

"Aargh! I can't get through!" Kakarot cried.

"What do you mean you can't get through?" Raditz shouted in disbelief.

"I don't know but it felt like inside that thing is an entirely different dimension. It seems to me that Vegeta's powers caused some sort of new dimension to open up within this barrier and seperated it from reality, enabling him to shut everything out of this barrier. That is why I couldn't get through."

"That is ridiculous! Since when is he able to do that?!" Raditz snapped. "Try again! Focus more!"

"Looks like we have no other choice but to shoot him from here. Get ready!" The King ordered his army.

"Yes, your Majesty!" the Royal Army responded as they grabbed their weapons.

The king anxiously looked down at the ominous battlefield, hoping for his first born to miraculuously regain his control. In his worried thoughts, he wondered what caused the prince to run amok all of a sudden.

He clenched his teeth together. He couldn't help his worry. If this goes on then the Crown Prince will destroy the entire planet. They have to stop him as soon as possible.

"Vegeta!" The queasy king cried out lengthily, hoping for his first born son to hear him. "Stop it! You have to stop it before it's too late!"

There was a blinding flash within the barrier and they found the destructive phenomena becoming more dentrimental.

"What a monstrous power! I can feel his virulence even from here! What's going on?" Kakarot gasped.

The Saiyans watched distantly at the Paprika Island with an uneasy feeling deep inside them.

~=o-O-o=~

Vegeta never felt anything like this before. His blood boiled under his skin, his powers flowed freely and uncontrollably within him. He felt free, it was as if he was some caged animal who was released from being sealed for a long time. He felt more powerful. The explosive wrath and desire to kill and destroy was intense but it felt so right. Ripping his enemy to pieces felt right. He could hear the demonic monkey beast in his ear, ordering him to finish off the damn Saiyan in front of him.

He put his head down and walked absentmindedly towards his victim like a mindless zombie, intent on eating his adversary's flesh.

Something unexpectedly shoot towards the Saiyan Prince and hit him exactly on the center of his nape. It was a huge hi-tech looking syringe attached to an arrow engulfed with ki. The plunger automatically pulled down, releasing the sedatives it contained before the prince could find a way to pull it off. Vegeta's blank red eyes faded back his normal onyx as his wild metamorphosis gradually cancelled. The prince's eyes rolled back at the back of his head and he collapsed forward completely unconscious due to fatigue caused by that transformation.

Another mysterious figure appeared and he grabbed the Masked Man to escape with him before the King and the others arrive. The Masked Man thanked his savior with a small smile and both disappeared to the thin air.

~=o-O-o=~

Bulma and Yamcha stared at clearing night skies after what it seemed was an apocalyptic phenomena. They were walking back home when they felt someone's rampage shake the entire planet earlier. They were forced to squat down on the streets for safety.

"Whoah! Isn't this greater than what we ever experienced before?" Yamcha gasped.

Bulma felt something eerie gnawing at her heart. Something really frightening. It felt the same as when she saw Vegeta in a bad mood these days - but even worse. Could it be that this phenomena is caused by him?

The shaking suddenly stopped and the dark thunderclouds slowly disappeared. Looking up at the clearing skies, Bulma couldn't help but think about Vegeta. She realized that if anyone is capable of doing such phenomena, it would only be him considering how powerful he is. Did he cause such apocalyptic calamity at this hour? What made him do such a thing?

Perceiving a sudden presence near her, she turned her head over her shoulder and found who she thought was Broly. There was another smaller man wearing a black cloak similar to what Sadara wore. The larger man looked like Broly from behind. He was stooping forward, leaning over his smaller companion for support. His hands over his abdomen. There was blood gushing and dropping on the ground beneath their feet. Thinking it was her friend, she turned and decided to help but before she could approach the two men, she heard him tell his friend to get him out of there and then both quickly disappeared to thin air.

"Are you okay?" Yamcha asked in concern, noticing her looking at a now empty spot.

"Yeah, I just thought I saw someone familiar." Bulma responded.

"Looks like it's safe to go home now. Let's go."

"Yes."

Yamcha walked Bulma home. She was silent the whole time as her mind kept wondering about Vegeta and the odd man.

~=o-O-o=~

King Vegeta, Bardock and his crew, Prince Vegeta's two Generals and the Royal Army found the unconscious Crown Prince at the middle of the training field that turned into a barren wasteland. They could sense that Vegeta was fighting someone very powerful earlier but the remaining traces of ki was being overwhelmed by Vegeta's own explosion of fearsome power. Despite the questions they have on their mind, they decided to just leave it for later and bring the Crown Prince to the Royal Clinic where Malaka placed him on a medical chamber. The prince may not have any physical injuries but it would help take out the fatigue he must be feeling after that power up. King Vegeta asked Malaka to check out the Crown Prince's power reading and they were all astounded to find him reach nearly a million. How did he grow so strong that fast? Is this what that woman's technology could do? No wonder why Vegeta couldn't control it when he was so enraged!

King Vegeta couldn't help but feel disturbed by this sudden change. As a father, he was sure proud of his son's achievements. After all, Prince Vegeta was the chosen one to become the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Or so they all thought...

The ruler of the Saiyans remember what the elder seer told him earlier.

_"The Crown Prince will be reborn to become an extremely dangerous monster, your Majesty. There will be blood, death and destruction upon his wake. He will slaughter all of his people and destroy the entire universe he's supposed to protect!"_

With that kind of power level, there's no doubt Vegeta could easily destroy them now. But what causes him to become this way?

Then he remembered Nappa telling him to prepare himself because the Crown Prince told him that he has a lot of questions for him to answer. "What questions?" He wondered. Somehow, deep inside, he could feel it was something that would be quite troublesome in his part.

~=o-O-o=~

"What is this? Another dream?" Vegeta wondered to himself. He was dreaming about the times he spent with his clone that day once again. It was a good dream, he didn't know why. He felt as if he was satisfied making his younger brother happy. Younger brother? Since when did he consider this impostor as a brother. Sure he's made out of his own DNA but he thought he will never consider him as a brother. Or maybe he was just missing Tarble? Ridiculous. He'd prefer having a dream with Tarble than this damn copy-guy! 

But he was happy. He could not deny that he enjoyed his clone's company. It was as if he accepted him as a brother already. He still don't understand why.

But even good dreams can have plot twists and turn into nightmares. Vegeta found himself running to meet his clone once again only to find him being brutally killed in front of him by an unfaced man. It was a masked man who would forever haunt his dreams, who would trigger something unpleasant within him and reawaken his old self.

His clone's detached tone calling him  _"Ouji-sama"_ repeatedly echoed in his ears and he saw more images of the masked man killing him over and over again. He saw his own deaths, each different but brutal. He found his grotesque corpses or whatever was left of him. He watched the Masked Man standing victorious on the mountain of corpses belonging to him.

"No! Stoooooop!" That was his cry when he found ATI 8990's last moments. And then everything went black.

"Your highness! Your highness! Prince Vegeta! Can you hear me?!"

Vegeta could hear Malaka's voice in a distance, becoming clearer as he roused from his unconsciousness.

"Your highness, please open your eyes." Malaka was saying.

The prince groaned lazily in response. He fluttered his eyes open to see that the royal doctors were all staring at him anxiously. He realized that he was in the royal clinic and has been inside a medical tank.

"Your highness, how do you feel?" Malaka inquired him.

"..." Vegeta didn't respond for a minute or two. He's probably still dazed or still trying to make out his surroundings or whatever happened.

Once his mind was clear, his completely disoriented expression quickly shifted to his usual intimidating expression. He rose up, completely naked in front of his doctors. He flexed his arms and twitched his fingers for a moment, feeling more powerful than before.

Nappa appeared, bringing a new set of his royal Crown Prince's armor for him. Vegeta ordered everyone to leave the room except for both Nappa and Malaka.

"Report." he coldly commanded while he put on his clothes.

"We found you unconscious at the Paprika Island, your highness. Someone must have sedated you." Nappa reported.

"Sedation? Why would someone sedate me?!"

"You lost control of your powers, your highness." Nappa responded.

"What?!" The prince looked up to his attendant with an incredulous look. He tried to remember what just happened and the last thing he could think of was realizing he was no match for his opponent and yet trying to get up and fight back due to his pride. And then he saw... Something.

Vegeta turned his back on the two, falling completely silent.

"Vegeta-sama, as powerful as you are, I think you had a hard time battling whoever you are fighting with." Malaka said. "See that the high quality Saiyan armor you've been wearing at that time was completely busted." Malaka showed him the extremely damaged black and gold armor Vegeta was donning at that time.

"Tch!" Vegeta gritted his teeth together in annoyance as he roughly pulled his glove into his right hand, reminiscing his defeat by the hands of the Masked Saiyan. Whoever that man is, he will make him pay greatly!

"Where is Papa? I have a lot of questions for him right now!" Vegeta demanded as he put on his white and gold Crown Prince's armor.

"He's probably resting in his private quarters, your highness." Nappa responded.

"Tch! He slept on me despite warning him to prepare himself once I get back home!" Vegeta snorted while he fixed his clothes.

As if on cue, they suddenly hear Zorn announcing at the door outside, "His Majesty, the King has arrived!"

Someone must have notified King Vegeta of the Prince's condition. The doors opened to welcome the Saiyan King who walked regally inside the Royal Clinic. Nappa and Malaka bowed down respectfully before the ruler and he silently ordered them to leave him and his son alone.

Once Nappa and Malaka were gone, Prince Vegeta just stared up at his father with an unimpressed look. The king noticed the way his son glared at him and wondered about what his problem was.

Used to his first born son's cold and disrespectful way of greeting him, the King demanded, "Now, what is it that you want to ask me, boy?"

"Aren't you even going to ask me how I'm feeling first?"

"Fine, how are you feeling?"

"..." The prince didn't respond. He just stared back at his father with a spine-chilling gaze that would have made anyone completely terrified. He smiled, rather sadistically. "I feel like I want to kill somebody so badly."

"It's been a while since you felt like that, Ouji. But don't let it get into your head or you might lose control again like you just did."

"I know, right? Though I hated it when I learned from Nappa that I just lost control, I still want to kill somebody so badly."

"Why is that?"

"Because I've been betrayed by those I trusted."

The king became confused by what his son was saying. Did he finally realize that the woman he was being so favorable with is part of the rebels? "What do you mean?" he carefully asked. 

The smile upon the Crown Prince's lips melted into a deep, angry scowl. His eyes becoming deadlier. "Who do you think it is?"

"Would you stop being so playful and just get to the point, boy?! I have no time for your stupid, childish games right now!" The king demanded indignantly.

"Fine. I'll get to the point." The prince announced then he disappeared via Hibiktus. The King just stared at where his son was standing a while ago and shook his head in distaste of his son's attitude. The prince reappeared again after three seconds, surprising his father as if he just saw some ghost appearing out of nowhere.

"Tell me what happened to the blood samples you wheedled me to donate to when I was a little boy," The prince asked. The king noticed that his son was holding something white and rectangle like a piece of cardboard on his hand.

There was a slight shock on King Vegeta's face at the question the Crown Prince just asked him and Vegeta didn't fail to notice.

"It's being used to the medical liquid in your regeneration tank. Back then, the scientists used it for research purposes in order to find a faster way for you to become the Legendary Super Saiyan. You know that!"

"Is that really all?"

"That's all."

There was a momentary silence between the two Saiyan Royals who suddenly found themselves contending in a fierce glaring match. Neither wanted to be overwhelmed by the other, especially the King who believed that his son was just overreacting over a matter he shouldn't be questioning about. 

"You know you cannot hide anything from me, papa. I could sense that you are not telling me the truth." Prince Vegeta growled. "Or at least, the entirety of it. Don't make a fool out of me. Don't try to get yourself out of it either by lying. Say it before I decide to go to the Ministry of Science and Technology and threaten them to tell me the truth."

His father shrugged, not wanting to give in despite the threat. "I don't understand what you're talking about, boy. I've been telling you the truth!"

"Oh really? Then what the fuck is the meaning of this?!" The indignant prince shouted as he shove the photo of him and his clone at his father's face. The king pulled the photo off his face and stared at the photo in shock, unable to believe what he's seeing. He could easily recognize his own son in the photo but there was another one beside him, who looked exactly like him but with a strange pair of dark gray eyes.

"Impossible!" The king gasped increduously. "W-who is that with you?"

"Don't play innocent with me!" The furious prince retorted.

"I swear I have no idea, Vegeta! Stop nagging at me!" The king shouted back. "You better watch your mouth on me, boy! I am still your father and I will not tolerate your incessant yelling! When I tell you I have no idea, it means I have no idea! Stop being so pushy, you brat!"

Vegeta shook his head in distaste yet his intimidating glare remained.

"Unless this impostor is a clone of yours." King Vegeta muttered, looking away.

"Damn right, papa! He is indeed my clone!" Vegeta freaked out.

The king whirled at his son, an unmistakable look of disbelief in his face. "What?! But that's impossible! How could there be a clone of you when I told Paragus and Nasu to completely abolish that project -!" Then he immediately stopped himself when he realized what he was saying. He turned his frigid gaze at his scowling son and he immediately sensed the deathly tension grow even worse.

"What project?" Vegeta asked his father with a threatening tone. He remembered ATI 8990 mentioning some sort of Project that was considered to be a classified information, even to a Royal Crown Prince like himself.

King Vegeta gulped and mentally slapped himself for his stupidity. How could he slip his tongue like that?! Damn it, his son sure is a persistent brat!

"It is none of your concern, brat." The king responded in a disgruntled tone as he turned around to give his son his back.

"It is MY concern if you used my blood samples to your own greed without MY consent! Now, explain yourself before I decide to go to Paragus or Nasu and torture them to tell me what I want to know!"

"Forget about it, Vegeta! It has been abandoned for years!" yelled the King.

"If it is then who is the impostor I met claiming to be my clone?!" The prince hollered back.

"I don't know!"

"Damn it, papa! Just tell me what you know about that Project! I don't care if it was long since abolished, I might start investigating from there! Unless you want me to dig into the computer to find any traces of your betrayal to me!"

...

...

...

"Why are you being so persistent, Vegeta? You wouldn't normally care about something so trivial." The King quipped, wanting to dismiss this matter as soon as possible but couldn't find an escape at all. He knew his son would stop at nothing until he gets whatever he wants.

"This isn't trivial at all! Like I told you, someone is betraying me all this time! Now, I wish to know from you what this is all about unless you wish for me to include you to the list of people I would kill as payment for what happened!" The prince snarled.

"Fine..." King Vegeta sighed, giving up. He really couldn't understand why his son was being this stubbornly tenacious at all. It was something trivial that was already destroyed many years ago and should only be forgotten! "But promise me that you wouldn't do anything reckless."

"Just say it before I change my mind, papa!" Vegeta retorted, losing his patience.

The King sat down on a couch, staring at his son uneasily and began to speak about the secrets he was trying to keep from his son for almost fifteen years or so.

"Before you were born, I was so obsessed with the Legend of the Super Saiyan. I was confident that I could make the Legend a reality. After all, we descended from the bloodline of the Original Super Saiyan. But I was an impatient man that I wanted to create one with my own genes instead. I know I just couldn't become one on my own so I decided that maybe if I create a Saiyan with modified genes, I could have a Super Saiyan I could use to overthrow the Galactic Emperor and replace him as the ruler of the entire universe. So I teamed up with Doctor Raichi, a Tuffle Scientist, along with Nasu and another Saiyan scientist, Turles to have experiments with cloning. At first, my objective was just to create the Legendary Super Saiyan using my own genes. This is when the  _Project Denzetsu_  was first created."

"Project Denzetsu? What a stupid name." Vegeta grumbled to himself.

"Well, it was a project to make the Legend a reality after all. Anyways, our first attempt was futile as we were unable to create a live clone at all. I decided to abandon the cloning project after realizing I was deluding myself to the impossible.

"When you were born, you were a very special Saiyan. You had the highest battle power anyone has ever seen from a newborn Saiyan. I was sure that one day, you will become the Super Saiyan of Legend. The seers across Planet Vegeta saw to your future and it made me feel satisfied and extremely proud that I was finally able to create the chosen one on my own through natural means. One day, Doctor Raichi told me that he was able to create a drug that could make modified somatic cloning possible. Impatient as I was, I decided to give it a try. This time, I wanted to create a clone army made from your own DNA. I thought if I ever created an entire Saiyan Army with the same powers as yours and able to control it, I could easily destroy the Galactic Empire. You will kill the Galactic Emperor as the Super Saiyan of Legend and we will both rule the entire universe. However, things didn't go well as planned once again. First, your mother was against this. She warned me of the consequences if ever the plan would become a success. Though I highly doubt she believed it would be. I didn't care to listen to her. My second problem was you. Despite being a three year old, you were too smart for your own good. But you were a child and like every child, it was easy for me to convince you into giving your blood samples. Yes, we made it through our deal. Your samples were indeed used for research purposes in order to help you become a Super Saiyan. It was also used for the medical liquid because we discovered that your ki allows for faster healing. And yes, other than that, we were finally able to create an actual live clone of yours within a span of 10 days. However, he was especially pathetic in comparison to you. He was weaker than Tarble ever was and could only be nothing but an outclass trash. Despite the many attempts we had, it all came to the same conclusion. When Saya died, I eventually realized my faults and decided to completely abandon the Project. I ordered Paragus and Nasu to destroy any traces of it and made a law never to mention anything about this Project ever again.

"That's it. That is everything I know. I have no idea how and why you met a clone of yours at all. I have no part on it this time around and I swear to you I am telling you the truth, Vegeta."

The Crown Prince lowered his eyes without saying anything at all. His sudden silence crept the heart of the ambitious Saiyan King deep inside.

The walls and the floor of the room started to rumble as ominous waves of invisible ki energy radiated off the completely vehement Crown Prince of all Saiyans. The king gasped and he immediately phased in front of his son and grabbed his shoulders.

"Vegeta! Calm yourself, boy! Control yourself and let's investigate this matter calmly. Don't get too reckless because of your anger!"

Without warning, Vegeta sent a spear of red lightning towards his own father. Sending the king barrelling across the room as he got electrocuted. He let out an agonized scream as he felt his insides burn.

"Don't you ever try to stop me." The murderous prince said in an icy tone. Staring down at his father with his evil looking red eyes.

"Vegeta!"

"How dare you think you could use me to your foolish ambitions? You may have no part in this current project but you still contributed to the idea. I should fucking kill you here right now!

"But as you are still my father, I will give you a chance to redeem yourself." The prince smiled cruelly. "You can live and see the consequences of your foolish greed. Whatever happens now is going to be your fault."

With that, the furious Crown Prince disappeared to thin air. Only to appear at the home of the Prime Minister.

"Paragus! Come out of there, you traitorous bastard!" Vegeta indigantly roared.

Nobody answered his command. Greatly incensed, he put his hands over his sides to charge his energy, intent on destroying the Prime Minister's home. However, something lying on the center table on the living room caught his eyes.

There have been a lot of bandages, both rolled and others are bloody, used and huddled across the table in a mess. There have been lots of antiseptics there too. And a filthy white cloth with blood stains. Vegeta approached the table to inspect. There was something within those things that made him feel suspicious. He grabbed the cloth to find out that it was a cloak, a very muddy one that it's almost brown and with red spots of blood instead being of pure white. Something dropped to the floor and Vegeta quickly identified it as the same mask the killer of ATI 8990 used.

Vegeta picked up the mask from the floor, memories of his defeat flashed mercilessly at the back of his mind. So it seems that Paragus has something to do with this project's revival after all!

"Your highness!" Someone gasped. Vegeta turned to find his usually quiet and expressionless General standing there.

Broly, who just came in when he heard the Crown Prince's angry voice, bowed his head down to show the heir to the throne his respect but immediately noticed the eerie thing on his hand. He quickly looked up at the completely suspicious flame haired royal Saiyan heedfully.

* * *

 


	20. Episode 20: This I Promise You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta finds out more about the Project Denzetsu and has come to an unyielding decision. He went to see Bulma who finally tells him what he's been wanting to hear but...

_I Believe In You,_  
_I'm Missing You,_  
_In the same spot,_  
_The memories clearly remain._

 _I Believe In You,_  
_I'm Missing You,_  
_It's alright if you're late,_  
_I understand._  
_I know you'll come back,_  
_If I still remain in you._

 _Where are you?_  
_More than any other day,_  
_I miss you,_  
_Did you lose me?_  
_You're my one and only,_  
_You're irreplaceable,_  
_I'm longing for you,_  
_Day by day,_  
_It hurts but I believe in you._

 _\- "Believe" by Mackelli_  
_(Hwayugi: A Korean Odyssey OST)_

 **Episode 20**  
**This I Promise You**

The Saiyan Prince was fuming with searing, deathly wrath upon learning the truth coming out of his own father's mouth. He was so mad that he wanted to murder his father so badly for making him believe something for years, for thinking that he could use him for his own ambitions, for being the catalyst to a madness he wanted to destroy. But he knew that deep inside, he couldn't ever bring to kill his father despite everything he has done.

And so he decided to bring forth his anger and direct it to another person responsible for the so called  _'Project Denzetsu'._  The Prime Minister, Paragus.

He appeared on Paragus' house, intent on punishing the traitorous bastard once and for all. But then, he found something unexpected when he arrived there.

He found a lot of bandages, both rolled and others bloody, used and huddled across the table in a mess. There have been lots of antiseptics in there too. And a filthy white cloth with blood stains. Vegeta approached the table to inspect. There was something within those things that made him feel suspicious. He grabbed the cloth to find out that it was a cloak, a very muddy one that it's almost brown and with red spots of blood instead being of pure white. Something dropped to the floor and Vegeta quickly identified it as the same mask the killer of ATI 8990 used.

Vegeta picked the mask from the floor, memories of his defeat by the hands of the Masked Saiyan flashed mercilessly at the back of his mind. What is this thing doing in here? Does it mean that Paragus has something to do with this project's revival after all? Does he know the identity behind the Masked Saiyan?

"Your highness!" Someone gasped from behind him, making Vegeta turn his head over his shoulder to find his usually quiet and expressionless General standing there.

Broly, who just came in when he heard the Crown Prince's angry voice, bowed his head down to show the heir to the throne his respect. Vegeta turned his entire body to face Broly and the bowing Saiyan immediately noticed the eerie thing on the prince's hand. He quickly looked up at the completely suspicious flame haired Saiyan heedfully.

"Where is Paragus?!" the prince imperiously demanded.

"He went out to buy something, your highness. What brings you in here?" Broly asked humbly.

"I have a business with your traitorous father." The prince responded with a sneer.

"D-Did something happen, your highness? Did dad do something bad again?" Broly asked.

"I'm sure there is." The prince snapped. He finally noticed that something was wrong with his General. "What's the matter? Are you having a stomach ache?" Vegeta asked rather sadistically as he noticed that Broly was slouching forward with a hand on his abdomen.

Broly flinched, his forearm automatically going down to cover his abdomen. "I-it's an injury I got yesterday during training, your highness." he replied.

"Training?"

"My father send me to training missions every night. He said I should train to grow stronger so that I won't become a disgrace to him. You know he's being competitive with the both of us. Yet, I know that I will never be able to hold a candle against you at all." Broly gave him an awkward, sheepish smile.

The prince narrowed his eyes. Something in Broly's words is definitely pointing out that Paragus was doing something suspicious.

Vegeta sauntered forward towards his General. Finding the scowl on the royal's face deepen with scorn, Broly asked him fearfully, "Is there something I could help you with, your highness?"

"No, but maybe I could help you." The prince responded quietly.

"Huh?"

He took Broly's hand away and put his own over the part of his abdomen where the injury bleed, much to Broly's surprise. Vegeta's eyes narrowed when he felt something familiar inside Broly's body. He gazed up to Broly for a moment, a look of puzzlement upon his dark eyes. In the blink of an eye, Broly's injuries were completely regenerated. Vegeta let go of Broly's body, pulled away and gave him a suspicious glare while Broly just gaped at him in awe.

"Your highness..." Broly said breathlessly, amazed that his wounds are now healed by the prince's power.

"It looks like you had a hard time despite your great strength." Vegeta told him icily. "Whoever did this to you has given you a tremendous amount of damage. Your opponent decelerated the healing abilities of the Saiyans by releasing his ki energy within you to limit your own energy flow. If you continue bleeding like this, you'll die out of hypovolemia."

Broly simply shifted his eyes away in shame.

"Has Paragus been hard on you because of me?" The cold prince asked.

The timid general shrugged uncomfortably, "Why did you ask me such an uneasy question, your highness?"

"It's because I always get the feeling that he forces you to do whatever he wants."

Broly lowered his eyes but kept silent.

"Do you remember what I told you at the pub the night of the banquet?" Vegeta asked.  _(See Episode 12)_

Broly tried to recall the Crown Prince's words to him back then,  _"You are a warrior capable of deciding on your own by judging what you think is right or wrong. It's all up to you which side you're going to take. Just so you know, I always believed in you and that I trust you. Even if your father dared to go against me, I never cared about you being his son or a possible enemy for the throne just as my father told me... You just have to decide for yourself of what you really wanted, of what you think is best for you. Do not let whatever you see or hear from other people control your decisions because in the end, the regret is yours if you let it control you. No one holds your decisions in life. Think of your Saiyan Pride. Stand by your choice and stand until the end."_

"Yes, your highness." Broly responded.

Vegeta smirked at him haughtily. "That's good. I just thought of reminding you again."

Broly just stared at his prince without saying anything.

"Tell Paragus that he's lucky I didn't find him here or I would have killed him on the spot." Vegeta said as he turned around to leave. But he immediately halted when he turned to the table filled with medical supplies. "Oh... By the way, who are these things belonging to?" The prince asked, pointing at the mess on the table.

Broly lowered his eyes to avoid the intimidating doubtful glare the prince was giving him.

"They belong to a Saiyan named Irobu, your highness. I don't know him much and I haven't really met him in person yet but I heard that dad recruited him to participate in your Annual Power Assessment. I also heard that he is very powerful." Broly replied timidly.

"Irobu? What a lame name." Vegeta criticized with a heartless tone.

Broly didn't say anything about that.

"Irobu, huh?" The prince smirked devilishly. A fiendish chuckle escaping his lips. "I see. So that's the name of the warrior Paragus was going to put up against me. I'm beginning to become curious about him."

Vegeta concluded that the Masked Man and this Irobu guy could only be the same person. He watched at his General with a critical eye by now.

"If Paragus decides to make you meet him, tell him my message. I am looking forward to meeting him in the Annual Power Assessment Match."

"Okay. I will relay my message to him when I meet him, your highness." Broly responded.

"Oh wait! Cross that out!" The prince quickly cut. Broly's wide eyes shot up to stare at the royal heir who looked like he was deep in his thoughts. Vegeta was gazing up to the ceiling and humming a tune that sounded like a Grim Reaper's hymn. "Hmm... What should be a more proper way to tell him my message after what happened between us tonight?" Vegeta wondered to himself.

Broly waited, although he was feeling a bit uneasy having the Crown Prince at his house at this late hour. Also, he could perceive the prince watching at him intently on his peripheral vision.

"I know!" Vegeta exclaimed with a sinister grin and spark upon his black irises. "Tell him that when I confirmed his identity, I will hunt him down and show him no mercy when I rip him apart for being a prideless fool! Aside from that, I will make him pay for everything that he did to me. Maybe by eight thousand nine hundred ninety one times... Or more if he continues to be blinded by his own foolishness! Did you copy that?"

Broly responded a little too late, "Y-Yes, your highness."

"You better keep that in mind, Broly. It's a really important message."

With one last glance at his uneasy subordinate, Vegeta disappeared to thin air as he teleported himself somewhere else. Broly was left completely stunned at those words.

"Vegeta sure is mad..." Broly thought with dread in his chest. He sighed and slid down on the floor, staring blankly at the mess in the table. "Dad..." he muttered.

~=o-O-o=~

Vegeta appeared inside his private quarters in his royal palace. He was shaken by what he discovered on Paragus' home. Despite what his intuition was telling him, he still refused to believe it. He couldn't believe the possibility that the man behind the mask was Broly at all.

He once recalled the words Zorn told him months ago. _(See Episodes 13 and 14)_

_"W-What are you going to do if the traitor is someone very close to you?"_

_The prince's facial expression hardened even more, "What do you mean?" his tone even more intimidating than earlier._

_"W-What if one of your Generals is the traitor you were looking for? Or perhaps, that woman named Bulma… What are you going to do?"_

Was he referring to Broly all this time and not Bulma? Does he know something about the Clones and the Project more than his own father? He was sure he sensed that it was his own ki that prevented Broly's injuries to regenerate, though he could not exactly remember how he did that kind of fatal damage if ever Broly was indeed the Masked Saiyan.

But how is that even possible? How could someone like Broly become a merciless killing machine when he looked like he couldn't even hurt a fly with his timid movements and gentleness?

He suddenly remembered the time when he and Broly almost fight each other because he was punishing Paragus for killing the rebels he was questioning during the Selection's banquet.  _(See Episode 12)._  That ki restrainer that looked like a golden crown with a green jewel on the center Broly wore around his head caught his attention when he sensed Broly's power skyrocket all of a sudden.

"That thing must be controlling both of his power and his actions. If it is indeed a restrainer then someone must be able to regulate its control. Could it be the gaunlet on Paragus' left arm?"

He gritted his teeth together. He wanted to believe that whatever Broly was doing, Paragus was behind all of it and that his General was only being forced to do whatever his father wanted.

He thought he needed to teach Broly a lesson about what true Saiyan Pride meant.

But before that, he needed to further investigate this so called Project Denzetsu. If his father's words were true that he has no idea about the clone he met today and claimed that he ordered the Project and any traces of it to be completely abolished by Paragus or Nasu, then those fools didn't follow their orders and used it to their own schemes. He cannot just punish them without proper evidence of their betrayal and attempt at treason.

He summoned for Nappa and commanded him to get him a new, much updated scouter. Knowing the Crown Prince's terrible mood, Nappa immediately obeyed and handed the prince a completely brand new red lensed scouter that's exclusively made for the Crown Prince himself. After tinkering with the device for a moment, Vegeta took a connection cable and disappeared once again. Nappa wondered what the prince is up to.

~=o-O-o=~

Vegeta appeared at the entrance of the Ministry of Science and Technology main office. It was already late, nearly 3h in the morning and so it seems the office is currently empty, aside from a few guards rounding up the place.

The Saiyan Prince strolled inside the building, his footsteps reverberating across the dark, silent hallway. There were a few alien guards rounding the area armed with flashlights and once they noticed his presence, they all gasped in shock and immediately bowed down before him.

"Your highness, what brings you in here at this late hour?" asked the guard boss humbly, who is the only Saiyan in the group.

The Crown Prince didn't turn to look at the guard and kept a commanding countenance, "Lead me to the room where you keep the main computer." he harshly ordered.

"Uhmm... The main computer?"

The prince raised a glowing hand in his direction, charging up a deadly Galick Beam on their direction and causing the guards to gulp and step back in fear for their lives.

"Don't make me repeat myself, fool! Get on with it or I will look for it myself after I send you all to the next dimension!" The irate prince growled, still not looking any of them.

The guards shrieked back, noticing the dangerous mood the future Saiyan King was in. "Y-Y-Yes! Our apologies, your highness. Please follow us."

The guards nervously led and escorted the irate prince into the top floor where the planet's most powerful and advanced computer was kept. The main computer AJI-07 of Planet Vegeta contains all the important data, information and projects of the Saiyans and of anyone associated with them.

The room was dimly lit, surrounded by metallic walls and ventilated by huge air conditioners. There was a group of computer technicians, programmers, data encoders and specialists within the room, all stunned upon finding the presence of the Crown Prince of all Saiyans within the room. Everyone immediately put their heads down in respect as they all welcomed his unexpected company.

"Good evening, your highness. It is a surprise to find you in here at this hour. Is there anything we can help you with tonight?" The leader of the main computer's technical group asked. A Saiyan wearing a gray coat. The prince ignored him as he carefully scanned the room with scrutiny in his onyx eyes.

"I can do it by myself. Get out and leave me alone." The prince commanded imperiously, still without glancing at anyone.

Everyone's eyes widened at his words. What is the Crown Prince about to do? They all looked at each other uncomfortably. They knew the Crown Prince is planning something not good. After all, he was widely known for doing troublesome things.

Becoming chaffed and pissed by his people's lack of response to his command, he raised his arm and waved it across him. An invisible yet strong force hollered everyone out of the room into a wall across the hallway. Before anyone could run back, Vegeta released his ki to create a barrier around the room, blocking anyone to enter it.

"What is he going to do?" gasped one of the technicians, panic in his tone.

"Should we report this to Minister Nasu?" suggested another.

"Someone report this to the Minister and his Majesty! Quick!" Another one pleaded.

Hearing of their plans to report his actions, Vegeta used his telekinetic abilities to freeze anyone who tried to do so. Everyone abruptly heard the Crown Prince's threatening command in their heads.

"I dare you to try and stop me, I'll see to it that you will all die right here!"

Unable to do anything, the late night workers of the Ministry of Science and Technology Office froze and waited until the furious prince decided to let them all go, which will probably take a long time.

Vegeta inserted the cable he was carrying into the scouter and connected it to the Main Computer's CPU. Once the connection was finally established, the main computer immediately recognized him being the owner of the scouter. He commanded, "AJI-07," facing the main computer's monitor.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta? How can I help you?" The main computer's virtual assistant program responded in a monotone female voice.

"Find and show me all the data files related to the code GHYUIENXATI19370004957294682019487."

"Affirmative, currently searching..." The computer responded and after a few moments, spoke once again. "Apologies but all data has been deleted."

"Tch!" Vegeta gritted his teeth in annoyance. It seems that someone has gotten here first before him. Did his father ordered for these data to be deleted before he arrived? "Hmph! What a nuisance! I thought it would be easier but it would take longer than I expected. Oh well, I'm sure it wasn't that long since it got deleted. I could still recover them from the hard disk. What fools! Who do they think am I?!"

Vegeta grabbed a chair, took a seat, pulled out a keyboard, activated the command prompt and started typing computer codes in an unbelievable pace.

After three minutes, he was able to successfully hacked into the computer and recovered the files he needed.

Hacking into the computer gave him all the information he wanted about the Project Denzetsu, right from the beginning of its creation nearly 20 years ago. He copied all files into his scouter for keepsake in case they decided to delete any proof. While waiting for the enormous amount of data to be transferred into his device, he decided to scan through some of the files.

_"A Super Saiyan is said to appear every three thousand years. According to Legend, the Super Saiyan is said to possess the pinnacle strength of the Saiyan race. The blood line of this legendary figure runs within the royal family. The purpose of this project is to allow artificial means to create a Saiyan with the powers of the Legendary Super Saiyan. A member of the Saiyan Royal Family directed to the Original Super Saiyan's blood line will donate his blood samples to the Research Department of the Ministry of Science and Technology to become the source of the somatic cells to create a live clone modified by science to make the Legend a reality._

"The first _willing subject is His Majesty, King Vegeta Benolencé Breigh V. Age is 22 years old. According to the current reading of His Majesty's power level, he possessed a power level of 9000, the highest reading seen in a Saiyan..."_ Vegeta scoffed at that for a moment.  _"... The hypothetical power level of the Original Super Saiyan is said to have reached the level of fifty million. If exposed to constant battle, it would take more than 75 years for the king to reach the Legendary status._

_"Rejecting to wait for this amount of time, we plan to shorten the evolution process. A study was done about the possibility of creating a live modified clone of His Majesty using somatic cells taken from his blood samples. To create the Legendary Super Saiyan who would destroy the Galactic Emperor and his Empire... The project is led by King Vegeta himself, along with the best Tuffle scientist Doctor Raichi, the Minister of Science and Technology Doctor Nasu, the Minister of Personal Affairs Paragus and a Saiyan Scientist, Turles.._

_"However, unexpected outcomes and lack of further studies caused this plan to fail. The scientists involved failed to create an actual live clone despite several attempts. To cut the production costs it took for this project, His Majesty ordered the discontinuation of the Project."_

The prince scanned to the next file dating fifteen years ago.

_"Revival of the Project Denzetsu. His Majesty ordered the revival of the abandoned Project of creating a clone of the Legendary Super Saiyan done five years ago as of this writing. Doctor Raichi proposed a drug he called ATIK-903, which could create an actual live clone and simulate accelerated growth of the body to the present form of the original within a span of fifteen days. After successful studies done with several animal species, the ATIK-903 is confirmed to be a success. It is time to revive the Project Denzetsu with a new subject and a new goal._

_"The subject is Prince Vegeta Benolencé Bleigh VI, first born son of King Vegeta and the current Crown Prince of all Saiyans. Age is three years old. Currently the most powerful Saiyan to have ever been born with a neonatal power level reading of 12,000 and currently at 15,000. Seers across Planet Vegeta have forseen that the Crown Prince is indeed the Chosen One to become the Legendary Super Saiyan. The goal of this project is to create an entire clone army based on Prince Vegeta's DNA map, who will aid the royal family with destroying the Galactic Empire._

_"It proved difficult to obtain samples coming from Prince Vegeta but after several means of convincing His Royal Highness that the following blood samples will be used for research purposes and with the help of His Majesty, we are able to obtain the Crown Prince's blood samples. The first live modified clone ATI 0001 was born after fifteen days within a cultivation machine at the Research Facility Institute at a cost of 500,000 Zen. Further observation was done for the copy, he looked exactly as the Crown Prince himself at the time, except for a pair of soulless gray eyes due to the modifications done to his DNA map. Another problem is that he has a mental state of a newborn. He doesn't understand speech nor able to walk or fight. As means of shortening the time it would take for the clone to learn things, Doctor Nasu created a stasis vault with a head gear connected to AJI-07 which will be used to input speech, logic and basic motor skills into the clone's memory. It went well so far, however, the biggest problems we noticed is that the clone's level of power is nowhere as close to the original's. Despite several other experiments done and the creation of ninety-nine other clones, they all ended up having only a power level of 100, which is less than 1% of Prince Vegeta's power. There are no experiments done if the clones could indeed transform into the Oozaru form either and how their modified bodies would react to the presence of Blutz waves as there's no full moon to experiment upon. Because of this failure and the high cost of this Project, His Majesty ordered the complete termination of the Project Denzetsu and the destruction of all traces of it. The one hundred clones were all destroyed accordingly as well and a new law was made to prevent leakage about this Project and to keep the Crown Prince from learning about it."_

After scanning through soft copies of the research documents, images and video clips related to the said Project, Vegeta concluded that his father was indeed telling him the truth. However, he still wasn't convinced that this were all everything there was. If the Project was completely destroyed, then why are there live clones of his roaming around? And to think that the one he met has a model number 8990! His eyebrows furrowed together. He suspected that this ridiculous project is still ongoing. Were there any hidden files in here?

He typed in a few more codes in order for him to find these hidden files and after waiting for a short moment, he realized that there have been another one kept hidden and under a passcode locked zip file. Thanks to his computer skills, he was able to open the said zip file and found the files he was looking for.

The most recent revival of the Project Denzetsu.

_"To achieve the powers of the Legendary Super Saiyan... Any Saiyan is fascinated about the power of the Chosen one, the Super Saiyan of the Legend, said to hold the pinnacle power of the Saiyan Race. There have been several experiments and studies about how low, middle and the elite level Saiyan Warriors have a different process to get stronger. While it is known that the Special Saiyan ability, the Zenkai boost, allows a Saiyan to grow stronger and raise his battle power after surviving a battle or a near death situation, Saiyans in each class group are different with coping up to using his ability. An elite class Saiyan warrior could gain a greater power increase in comparison to a low class or middle class Saiyan warrior. This is the same with how quickly they could attain a certain level of power. With these in mind, we wonder if it is possible for any elite Saiyan to achieve the same powers as the Chosen One and perhaps surpass him? Thus came the secret revival of the Project Denzetsu. Note that this Project needs to be done with extreme caution as this time, there are no orders from any member of the Royal Family for this Project to be brought back. This Project is led by the current Prime Minister, Paragus and the Minister of Science and Technology, Nasu, with the help of other scientists previously involved with the old ones._

_"There was a study done between groups of willing but anonymous test subjects to examine any anatomical and physiological differences between each member of every warrior class. It is discovered that the strength of a Saiyan is also dependent to the special cells we called 'S-cells' found within the bloodstream. Several studies have been done with trying to increase one's S-Cell amount by transfusion. However, Saiyan immunity quickly rejected them and only caused deathly damage to the body. This led for us to conclude that there is no easy way for us to make a Legendary Super Saiyan in an instant. We figured out that a Saiyan could only increase the amount of S-cells within his body through fighting experience and training._

_"Thus, the new Project Denzetsu will not focus on creating a live clone which will become the Legendary Super Saiyan. Instead, it will focus on awakening the power within an actual Saiyan by making him face continuous military drills, training and battle exercises, using the Zenkai boost ability as a key to gain the power increase with each fight._

_"The subject's name has been kept anonymous and is known by his alias as Irobu, age 14, his newborn power level is classified information while current power level reading as of this writing is 20,000. Amount of S-cells in blood is 140,000 SC per cubic millimeter. He is an elite level Saiyan Warrior. Other information are kept confidential for privacy purposes. The subject will be forced to fight modified battle opponents during the experiment. However, there was no way for us to create such opponents which would not be taken notice by the public. We decided to do a mass production of somatic clones from the most powerful Saiyan - the Crown Prince himself, to aid the subject in his experimental trainings._

_"After secretly and carefully obtaining a new, much updated DNA map from Prince Vegeta's hair, whose current power level is at 23,000 and s-cell amount at 360,000 per cubic millimeter, we are able to reproduce a new batch of clones who now have a power level of 230. We created several other copies through simultaneous productions. Creating eight hundred copies every fifteen days."_

Vegeta paused for a moment, frowning and wondering how and when they were able to obtain this 'current' DNA map. Was it when he decided to cut his bangs during his eighteenth birthday?

He recalled the upheaval he caused during his own birthday ball in front of all his high profile guests. It was due to his displease at the comments he received from the Queens and their giggling Princesses finding him 'cute and innocent looking' despite the fearsome reputation he had across the universe. Completely offended at their words, he got up the stage, announced the reason for his ire, took a dagger and slashed his childish bangs off.

Learning of this deceit made his blood boil with dander. How dare they do this without his consent?! He heatedly continued scanning through the softcopy material despite his growing indignation.

_"As for the test subject, Irobu. Since he is a busy man during working hours, it is only rightful that his military drills will be scheduled during the late night. There will be proper venues set especially for this secret training, somewhere unpopulated and unnoticable to the general public. The Ministry will provide the necessary technologies to keep the battle or whatever damages related to the experiment concealed to the rest of the planet as possible. Calculating the time and amount of clones it would take for the subject to reach the Legendary Status, it is possible for him to attain the level of power within three months after battling 7000 ATIs. There will be experiments where subject will fight one or more ATIs depending on the results and the plans of the Ministry._

_"As for the budget to be used in the experiments, all Ministries decided to contribute to the Project by secretly making use part of their respective budgets."_

_"Update: Experiment is a success. Irobu is able to achieve the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation within a span of two months... Observation is that the subject has become a killing machine with seemingly unquenchable thirst for death and battle, just as the legends described him. In order to control this situation, the Ministry has developed a powerful ki restrainer for the subject. Also for further training in hopes of satisfying his primal desires, the subject's father requested for more ATIs to be created. Thus the creation of the next batch - 7001 to 9000._

_"However, something went off with this next batch as they were created from a new DNA map from the Saiyan Crown Prince. They seemed to possess a greater power and surprisingly could act on their own despite and against their programming. In order to control the situation, the ATIs 7001 onwards are connected to each other via the ATIJEBU Military Network, and a special clone was created to become their 'commander', the control center and the main network of all the present and future clones - ATI 9001... The experiments will continue as ordered."_

Vegeta stared, totally horrified at the words he was reading on the monitor. This one was at least eight months ago. At the back of his mind, the image of the faceless, masked Saiyan with a spiky neon green hair and glowing with greenish aura fade in to the dark recesses of his mind, standing on top of thousands of grotesque corpses with his face piled up over each other, creating a mountain of the dead. Completely stunned, he didn't realize that he was shaking in horror. How could they do this kind of experiment and without his consent? He didn't know why it felt as if he was the one who was killed more than a thousand times and unwillingly contributed to the strength of such a fearsome beast.

This feeling of dread, of helplessness... It was sickening. He never felt anything like this before. So this is how it feels to tremble in fear of witnessing someone else's fearsome strength and brutality. The Legendary Super Saiyan. It is said that the Super Saiyan has an unquenchable thirst for blood, battle and destruction. Vegeta never thought of himself becoming such a beastly thing. He was only fascinated because of the power it possessed. Meeting and fighting with such a thing claiming to be the Legendary Super Saiyan, and knowing that he was also meant to become one in the future, Vegeta wondered if he will turn into a monster like Irobu had become?

"Gaah!"

He suddenly felt a jolt in his chest and his hand automatically reached to his left chest as his body shuddered and stooped forward. A loud grunt of pain escaping with open mouth.

This spine chilling feeling again?

The idea of fighting constant battles boiled his Saiyan blood, a feeling of thrill rushed through him at the thought of bloodshed and destruction. Something within him writhed with desire and excitement. It was calling for him to just give in to what his primal instinct as a Saiyan was craving for.

"No! Damn it! I will not let it get the better of me again!" he growled through gritted teeth, his defiance directed at his primitive mind trying to take over him. He thought this was the same one he felt before he lost control while fighting Irobu.

He shut his eyes, which was already flashing back and forth from onyx to scarlet. He breathed in through his nose and out of his mouth for ten times in an effort to calm himself down. This isn't the time for him to be violent again. He did just that a few hours ago. He tried to focus his mind somewhere else, thinking of something to soothe away his anger.

Bulma. Yeah, he suddenly remembered about the couple jewelry he was planning to give her. Is she going to come to him this morning? Will he be seeing her when he returns to the palace?

Yes, it was becoming effective. He thought of seeing her, of the good, sweet and funny times they shared together. Of what he thought of her. Of how he felt towards her.

Once he has finally calmed down, he shook his head, clearing his mind. He opened his eyes, telling himself with such determination that he will never become like Irobu. He had enough reputation and he didn't wish to return to the way he was back then. Yeah, it felt good being the strongest and one of the most fearsome warriors across the entire universe when nobody will ever try to go against him, but the respect the people gave him out of fear for their lives is different from the respect he wanted because of acceptance, admiration, friendship and love his family, friends and people like Eschalotte gave him. His enemies should fear him and his power but as for the rest he wanted them to just think of him as someone they should admire. He somehow made it through the years after choosing to live a more meaningful life than just being a completely heartless ruler and warrior.

He cannot let some stupid revelation break his long time resolve, his Saiyan pride! He will put an end to this damn experiments!

After some time, he finally got a hold of himself and he straightened his back, leaning at the backrest of the leather chair he was sitting at. He looked up to the ceiling for a moment, planning his next move.

The sound of his scouter ringing once to notify him that the transfer of data was done woke him from his daydreaming. He quickly disconnected the scouter, deleted the recovered files on the main computer and restarted the system. After everything was done, Vegeta swept another glance at the room before teleporting himself back to his room in the Royal Palace.

~=o-O-o=~

Paragus hissed with unfettered rage.  
He angrily paced across a dimly lit laboratory as he waited for Nasu to create an antidote to heal his son from his injuries.

"It must be that damn 9001's fault!" Paragus roared as he slammed a fist over the thick oak table, which cracked in half at the impact.

"Please calm down, Prime Minister Paragus." Nasu said. "If you continue being like this, I won't be able to finish the antidote on time."

Paragus growled fiercely at such order and he irately sat down on a chair. His tail bristling with his anger. He recalled the life threatening damage Broly sustained during the training. It was good that one of the ATIs arrived on the scene to save his son from becoming the bloodthirsty Crown Prince's midnight snack.

"The 12th batch is quite troublesome isn't it?" Kabu sighed.

"This could be that Nine-Zero-Zero-One's doing! He's hacking through the other clones' programming with his own. He must have hacked through 8990's programming and ordered him to show himself to the Crown Prince."

"Since we used Prince Vegeta's latest DNA map and battle data - the clones have become quite as rebellious as he is. Something must have gone wrong with their programming." Kabu said.

"9001 is a special clone created to become the ATI Military Clone's command center and administrator. He is also the strongest clone we created so far, possessing power that is 50% of Prince Vegeta's level. Of course, his programming would be a lot different than the previous clones. He's like their superior in all aspects. It was surprising that because of this superiority, he acts just as stubborn and arrogant as Prince Vegeta himself." Nasu laughed.

"We should find that pesky little copy and finish him off!" Paragus growled in dander.

"No, we cannot do that, Prime Minister Paragus!" Argued the Minister of Science and Technology. "If ATI 9001 is destroyed, the rest of the ATIs would lose control! Remember that he controls the entire ATIJEBU Army! If the remaining clones rebel against us, it would be troublesome." Nasu said.

"Tch! Broly could eliminate them all in one go!" Paragus snorted. "After all, these clones are useless to him by now. He's just having fun with the rest of them."

"If you think they're useless now then why are you asking Gero to make modifications to the ATIK-903 then?"

"Because I have another plan for it. If he was able to do the modifications I told him to do, then we will be able to succeed where King Vegeta failed to do so." Paragus smiled.

"You don't mean..?" Kabu and Nasu gasped.

Paragus chuckled darkly at his evil schemes. "Yes."

"Still, if Prince Vegeta already has a clue on what's going on, we know he will stop at nothing until he learns everything about the clones. Don't you think he's already making his move to investigate now? If I know him better, he will come to the Ministry of Science and Technology and find evidence from there."

"Don't worry about it. I already sent an order to the administrators of AJI-07 to delete all data concerning the Project Denzetsu." Nasu said. "Perhaps, he will question us in the Assembly later. Just act surprised and feign ignorance to what he's saying. He will not have a proof to his claims after all."

They all agreed to that.

It was until a moment later that Nasu received a call to his scouter coming from his office concerning the Saiyan Prince's arrival.

"Minister Nasu, this is the Chief Tech of AJI-07. I'm sorry for intruding your evening but I thought you needed to know that Prince Vegeta has showed himself in the office tonight. He didn't particularly say anything about what he wanted but he went to see AJI-07."

"You deleted everything, right?" Nasu asked the chief tech of AJI-07.

"Yes, Minister. I did just as you said."

"That's good." Nasu grinned.

"But... it's strange that he took a long time inside the office. We cannot contact you immediately. He sent us out using his powers and then paralyzed us when he heard that we are to report the incident to you. He took almost an hour before he left. We investigated after he let us all go and he returned to the palace. It appears in the CCTV footage that he was able to retrieve the deleted data by hacking into AJI-07's system."

"WHAT?! How is that possible?! Since when is he able to hack computers?!"

"What are you saying?" Kabu asked Nasu, eyes widened in shock.

"I-I have no idea, sir! We didn't know he can do that. I did as you told me. I swear I deleted everything just as you said!"

"Well, damn it all!" Nasu cursed as he took off his scouter and crashed it on his hand effortlessly.

"What happened?" demanded Paragus.

"That damn Prince Vegeta came to the Ministry of Science and Technology, hacked AJI-07's system and retrieved all deleted data about the Project Denzetsu!"

"What?!" Kabu gasped in exasperation.

Paragus gritted his teeth together. This is going to be a nuisance. That persistent brat is never going to stop his annoying ways.

"We'll be in big trouble in the assembly tomorrow." Nasu whined as he sat down on his chair.

Paragus snickered to himself. Just as he was about to say something, his own scouter rang. He put his green lensed scouter over his left ear and its green eye piece over his left eye. He pressed a button over the side as he answered the unexpected call.

"Yo."

A spine chilling voice greeted Paragus on the other line. It made the elder Saiyan froze in tension.

"Yes, your highness?" Paragus replied after a moment of staring dreadfully with his lackeys.

"I came by to your house earlier. I thought of visiting you but I'm disappointed that I didn't find you in there." Vegeta told Paragus.

"My apologies, your highness but I was not home." Paragus said in fake humility.

"I know. I felt bad finding Broly terribly injured and alone, so I took care of him." Paragus' eyes went wide in sheer terror. What could the merciless prince do to his only son? Moreover, did the prince notice something strange with his son?

"..."

"Why did you leave your son in such a state, you cold hearted bastard." Vegeta growled on the other line.

Paragus clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger.

"... I was looking for something to heal Broly with, your highness." The Prime Minister responded, suppressing his growing ire.

"You don't have to. I already did you a favor." The prince said. There was some few tensed silence before he spoke once again. Paragus was perturbed by what the prince meant by that  _'favor'_  though. "Don't worry. Broly's all fine now. You may come home."

"Thank you, your highness." Paragus said, faking a gratitude. In his chest, he felt relieved that his son was alive.

"Also, I found something really interesting today. Lots of interesting things, actually." the prince informed, sounding like he was in a good mood. Though Paragus couldn't miss the sarcasm in his tone.

"Okay..." Paragus said, not interested with whatever the prince discovered.

"You'll find out at the Royal Assembly. I just thought I needed to tell you in case you needed to prepare yourself."

"..."

"By the way, if you are with Nasu and Kabu, tell them about my word. I'll see you all at the assembly, tomorrow. Don't go missing." The prince instructed.

Paragus just responded humbly, "I understand, your highness."

"Have a good night's sleep, Paragus..." The prince said sincerely before his cold voice turned malevolent for his last message for his enemy. "...For it might be your last."

The prince hung up after that. Paragus was completely intimidated by those dreadful words. He was left still as a statue even after the prince hung up on him. Nasu and Kabu gazed at their leader, waiting for him to snap out of his trance.

Minutes passed by and Paragus' fearful expression melted into that of indignation.

Soon, Prince Vegeta will be dead!

~=o-O-o=~

Vegeta dropped his scouter on his bed after that conversation with the traitorous Prime Minister. His expression hard and menacing, his narrowed and slanted onyx eyes piercing and deathly. His lips twisted downwards into an upside down v, his eyebrows furrowed together, looking like the most hateful creature in the entire universe.

He already formulated a plan on how he would put an end to the experiments. But before he start to follow through his plans to completely destroy the Project Denzetsu and put a stop to these mad experiments - in order to save his remaining clones and the man behind the code name Irobu, who he suspects is one of his Generals - Broly himself... He needed to get rid of something first.

The Saiyan Prince took the jewelry box on the top of his study table, opened it and stared at the pair of couple jewelries he traded yesterday afternoon. Running his fingers through the intricate designs of the locket and pendant, he thought over the promise he wanted to give his Bulma.

He only hoped that she accepts it though. He wondered if she will be able to wait for him until he has completed his mission and fulfilled the prophecy he was meant to realize.

He took a piece of paper, cut a long strip of it and wrote what he thought of. He frowned to himself, criticizing the words he had written and scoffed about it. He eventually crumpled that and started a new one. It took him almost twenty tries before he settled for that last one. Once he already decided, he rolled the strip of paper, unlocked the locket on the bracelet with the key pendant and inserted it inside the locket.

Once done, he teleported himself on Bulma's room. It was dark, the only thing that enlightened the room was the moonlight bursting from the closed window of her bedroom. Vegeta has no problems with the darkness, his Saiyan vision was sharp enough for him to see through the darkness. It was cool due to her air conditioner turned on. Aside from the humming of the air cooler, he could hear her soft breathing and low snoring.

Like an experienced hunter, he silently stepped towards her bed. There she was sleeping peacefully under her covers. He stared at her for a moment, a feeling of guilt gnawing at his chest upon the realization of what he told her in the coffee shop. He didn't really mean to tell her those words. He also didn't wish to ignore her and act so cold towards her. However, his desire to protect her from his father, the council and the law became more important to him. He didn't wish to put her life in danger because of him. Yes, he was angry that she didn't believe in him. But he knew he couldn't keep being angry at her when she's all that he ever wanted.

Vegeta carefully lay beside her, leaning on his left side, propping his elbow over the mattress while cupping his left hand over his chin. He watched at her sleep, reminiscing all that they shared together. Just like the night she fell asleep on his room, he found her beautiful. He lifted a hand to pull the hair over her face on the back of her ear.

She's all he ever wanted. He wanted her to be his and his only. Having another man take her away from him is an insult to him. No one could ever have her. Especially not that weak Earthling he confronted yesterday.

Vegeta knew he cannot win this declaration of war if he continued on becoming this soft due to his growing emotions for Bulma. Just like his father told him, he has to return to being his ruthless self if he wanted to be the victor. He cannot become the Legendary Super Saiyan if he's being too emotionally soft. He wanted to win, but doing so needed sacrifices. He cannot risk anything, not his Saiyan Pride or his own desires. It's that everything needed to be done on time.

If he ordered for Bulma to wait for him, will she be able to? He wasn't sure how long it would take for him to fulfill the prophecy but he will do whatever it takes to finish it as soon as possible.

So he can be with her with no one and nothing to ever stop him.

~=o-O-o=~

Bulma was awakened from her deep slumber by a soothing sensation of someone running his fingers through her silky blue hair. Popping her eyes open, she found the shape of a flaming hair over the head of a creepy silhouette lying on his side next to her, watching at her intently with his slanted, narrowed, dark eyes.

...

...

...

Before she could scream like a banshee, Vegeta quickly pushed her down on the bed and shut her mouth with his hand.

"Quiet woman, it's me!" he hissed quietly at her ear.

Bulma pulled his hand away furiously, moving away from him and flicking her bedside lamp on. "Stop doing that, you jerk! You almost killed me with a heart attack! I thought you're some ghost!" she yelled at him.

The prince chuckled, totally amused. "What? You thought I was some ghost? You think this handsome face is from a ghost?!" Vegeta pouted, clearly offended.

"You look more like a demon than a ghost to me! Plus, who wouldn't mistaken you for a ghost when you appear like that in someone's bedroom and staring at them quietly in the dark!" Bulma shot back.

The prince smirked, "Well... What can I say? I think that's partly true. I'm a Saruyasha after all, correct?"

She huffed, recalling that time when she asked him as Sadara and his Generals if they knew about that funny nickname the palace workers have for him.  _(See Episode 6)_

Finally, Bulma's cherry plump lips gave way to an smug smile because of that memory, "It seems you accepted that nickname now, huh?"

The prince shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. But I thought it wasn't that lousy since I'm a bad monkey after all." As to make his playful words funnier, he showed her his wiggling monkey tail behind him.

Bulma laughed at his antics. He seemed happy seeing her tonight.

"So what are you doing in here so late at night?" she asked.

"I missed you." The prince responded quickly.

The blue haired girl gave him an odd look. "You told me that in the coffee shop yesterday."

"No! Seriously! I missed you! A lot!"

As if to prove his words true, he suddenly pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. Bulma thought he was acting really strange and remembering the apocalyptic events a few hours ago, she thought he was going through something. Her eyes looked down to find his tail lowering down and softly waved in between his legs. It confirms her suspicions.

She sighed and leaned forward. She placed her head over his chest plate, wrapped her arms around his waist and stayed like that to comfort him. She raised one hand to reach the back of his head and rubbed it over the soft yet rigid spikes of his black hair.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in concern. "There has been a lot of planet shakes tonight. Did you... Did you cause those scary phenomena across the planet earlier? Are you feeling all right?"

"..." The prince didn't respond for a moment, feeling contented at the way she rubbed his mane. After half a minute he muttered, feeling ashamed of his own actions. "Yes, it was me. I was fighting with someone."

"I see. Did you beat your enemy? It seems that you went on your full power today."

The prince's muscles tensed at the unexpected question. It broke his pride to realize that he failed to beat an enemy.

She smiled, "I know you did well. You are the most powerful among your kind after all."

"..."

"I just wish I saw how you defeated your enemy. Come to think of it, I haven't seen you fight seriously and in your full power."

Vegeta was surprised, pulling away from her. He stared at her eyes for a long moment, wondering why she was saying those words to him. He let out a smug smirk and snorted, "Heh! I doubt that you have the stomach to watch me do that, woman."

Bulma realized what he was trying to tell her, causing her to gulp and stare back with wide blue eyes. "Do you kill them? All of them?"

"I don't think anyone has ever survived when I fought them seriously and in my full power." Vegeta smiled in a haughty manner.

He didn't wish to be reminded about his humiliating defeat by Zarbon and Dodoria's hands, though.

"Really?!" she gasped.

The prince simply shrugged his shoulders and hugged her once again. She was tensed at his admission and he told her, "Don't worry... Like I told you, my journey as Sadara has made me go soft. Don't be afraid of me." He assured her.

And they were both silent for a long moment until Vegeta finally broke it.

"Bulma..."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry about how I acted around you these past two weeks and for the words I told you in the coffee shop. I didn't mean letting you go. I only did it as an act in order to put a stop to the scandals involving you with me. I thought of protecting you by making the people think I already broke up with you. Sure, I was angry about your lack of trust on me but when I saw you walking with that damn Earthling bastard, I couldn't help but feel..."

She looked up at him, surprised, "Were you jealous?" she asked.

He blinked at her, wondering if he should deny such foolish act but decided not to. After all, there's with denying something that was so obvious. "... Maybe." he muttered under his breath as he looked away.

She laughed as she leaned her head in his chest. She knew it.

"You know, when you told Yamcha-kun that I belong to you, I felt really offended and annoyed because I thought you never have any hold on me. Deep within me, I felt amazed, satisfied. I liked it when you called me your dearest."

The prince snuggled his face over her head, sniffing at her hair and basking at the fragrant scent of berries caused by her shampoo and conditioner. He made an effort to keep himself from blushing at the embarrassment of his own sentimental words.

Bulma uttered while she was resting her head on his chest. "I know I tried to deny my feelings for you despite knowing about them already for a long time. I fear that you might be playing with my feelings again and hurt me in the end. But when I realized everything that has happened between us, I thought I was a fool for not believing in you. And I'm sorry for that. These two weeks made me realize that and I thought of telling you this later when I come to the palace but since you're already here, I guess it's time for you to hear my true feelings."

She pulled away from him and stared up, looking at him directly in the eyes.

"I love you, Vegeta." she told him with a grin. A gorgeous, angelic smile upon her lips.

The prince of all Saiyans froze, completely stunned by the words he wanted to hear coming from the woman he claimed to be his dearest. Why now? Why did she tell him those words just as when he decided to make her wait?

Vegeta wasn't responding. He just stared at her with his onyx eyes as deep as the night. Bulma waited for his reaction but something was off. He doesn't seem happy to hear them.

Her smile fading into worry, she asked him in concern, "Vegeta, what's wrong?"

It took him a matter of time before he responded with a grunt as he lifted his hands, gently grabbing the sides of her face, and pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. Taken aback by surprise at first, she willingly kissed him back with as much passion as she could.

And just like their old kisses together, a flow of electricity pulsed strongly through the Saiyan Prince's veins. It caused his mind to become clouded with lust and he deepened the kiss further, forcefully opening her mouth with his tongue as she moaned breathlessly. Once she's open, he let out his tongue to lightly sweep it across her lower lip and later inside her mouth. Their tongues fought fiercely as they started to explore each other's bodies as well, with Vegeta effortlessly ripping the back of her long sleeved pajama top. While Bulma's hands were desperately looking forward to feeling the hot, perfectly sculpted muscles of his tough body only to run her hands on his damn armor.

As if hearing her cursing to herself, he pulled away from her and removed his armor, his gloves and his long sleeved top. Finally gotten rid of his upper clothing, he pushed her into the mattress, causing her to lie down roughly on her back. He crawled on top of her and started kissing her lips once again, this time with more furor and passion. He completely dominated her like the primal animal sleeping within him. She was free to roam her hands over his upper body and while their tongues fought intensely within each other's mouths, he completely ripped her top off. He run his mouth into the smooth skin of her neck, sucking and licking until he had enough of it, making her moan and groan in pleasure. Her fingers lightly traced the curves of his muscles, his bulging biceps, triceps and wonderful trapezius. She ran her hands over his strong, protuberant pectorals and his amazing, stony abdominal muscles. His mouth travelled to her beautifully shaped breasts and playfully toyed at her nipples with his teeth, tongue and his fingers, causing her to cry out in ecstasy.

When he finally spread her legs apart, he leaned closer to her body, causing her burning center to feel his rock hard member within his spandex pants. He stared down at her flushed features, a vicious look in his darkened eyes.

"You shall become my mate tonight. You are going to be mine no matter what." he told her in a deep, sexy voice, inciting her arousal even further. "You should be honored to be the very first woman I'll share myself and everything I have with. Prepare yourself."

Bulma gulped nervously at the sadistic yet arousing look on his eyes. She felt like she was being hypnotized by those beautiful mean looking orbs of his. She nodded willingly and she gasped when she abruptly felt her entire body exposed to him with one sweep of his finger deciminating her remaining clothes. She saw him pulling something out of his pants as he put his clothes away. She recalled the image of his glorious manhood when she peeked through him on his room when she first became his niehre and became extremely nervous yet excited at the same time.

"Don't be afraid." He assured her. "I'll be gentle with you. I promise. Now, take a deep breath."

~=o-O-o=~

...

...

...

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

"Hmm..."

"I love you. I love you... I love you."

"Did you bottle up that much love?"

"Yeah. I didn't know why I tried to deny it for so long. I should have opened it up to you right from the beginning. After all, I started loving you even before I learned about your true name. It took me a long time to reconsider them after learning the truth. I thought I hated who and what you truly are, but... My feelings never changed. I was just being afraid... And then one day, I realized that losing you hurts me more than what I expected. I wish to say it to you again and again. I love you."

...

...

...

"I know..."

Vegeta and Bulma watched at the rising sun at the break of dawn from the window of her bedroom. Both are wrapped together with a blanket, completely naked. They were satisfied, glad, content, comfortable in each other. Both would be happy to stay together like this forever. Everything felt so perfect and clear. It was as if they truly belong together right from the start and with this union, it made both of their lives feel complete.

_But..._

Vegeta knew that this isn't the right time yet.

"Bulma..." he called her name softly.

"Hm?"

"I have something to present to you..."

"What is it?" asked Bulma.

Vegeta put something around her neck, it was a necklace. Bulma reached out with her long fingers, staring down at the gorgeously designed pendant he gave her. It was a golden key with a breath taking design of a crescent moon, a round moonstone and three small stars embedded with moondust particles.

"It's my first present to my mate." he said as he pulled her towards him to embrace her from behind, locking her in his perfectly sculpted muscular arms. She gave him a grateful smile and he leaned over her to sniff at her nape. He caught an exotic new scent within her that wasn't present there before they made love. Something only him could probably notice. Something that branded her as being his forever.

"A key? It's beautiful." she smiled as she ran her fingers over the breathtaking design of her pendant.

"Do you remember what I told you at the jewelry shop back in the Merchant's ship? About how our fate has already been predestined by the moon and the stars when we were born?"

"Yes. Do you think that we are fated to be together right from the start?"

He chuckled. "I thought so."

"I mean, we already met when we were children despite being born from different distant planets and found each other years later. I'm sure that's what we can call fate."

"Destined by the Moon and the Stars, huh?" he smirked. In the past, he will never believe such nonsense. Now that he has given much thought over it, he realized that some legends might even have some truth within it.

He has heard of another Saiyan Legend about bonds with mates. Only now that he has finally mated with his dearest did he realize what those electric sparks, fire, feelings of connections and strange visions he could feel everytime they shared a passionate moment together truly meant. They are bonded by their fate to each other. Now that they have accepted one another and made love, his bond to her was stronger than ever. He could literally read her mind, feel her emotions and somehow predict her next move before she does it. He wondered if she's able to do exactly the same with him now. Other than that, he felt more powerful, his ki powers felt stronger than it was ever before. The bond has unlocked his latent abilities too. She made him stronger.

He leaned his head to rest his chin over her right shoulder as he let out a sigh, a smile over his lips.

"Thank you. And I love you." Bulma said.

"Hmm..." he murmured softly.

He lifted a hand to gently caress her face, raising her head by her chin towards his direction and pressed his lips against hers. They shared another passionate kiss for a minute or two.

Bulma gently trailed her fingers over his muscular forearm. It's when she noticed that he was wearing a bracelet with long moonstone beads and a locket with the same design as the key he's given her.

"Oh! You have one, too!" Bulma said after she pulled away from their kiss. She took his left forearm off her body to get a better look of the jewelry. "Woah! These are a pair of couple's jewelry! Cool!"

"Why don't you open the locket using your key?" The prince offered with a smile.

"Really? It works?" Bulma asked, looking up at him. He smiled and she pulled away from him, took her key pendant in between his fingers to unlock the locket on Vegeta's bracelet. She found a small piece of rolled white paper inside.

"Take it and read it."

She took the paper between her fingers and rolled it out to read the beautiful calligraphy writing within it.

_"I, the Crown Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta-sama is making a lifetime promise to Bulma Briefs. This will serve as a symbol of my vow that no matter what happens, everything that I am belongs to her and only her. Only she holds the key to my heart, which will be kept for her forever. When I am done with my mission and duty as the Chosen One, I will find a way to return to her and make her my Queen as I belong her and no one else."_

Bulma's brows furrowed in confusion, unable to understand the meaning behind this 'vow'. "Are you going somewhere?" she asked, looking at him.

"No. Like I told you in the coffee shop, I have a duty to my people. So long as I am on that mission, I cannot give myself to you entirely.

"But since I love you so much, I cannot bring myself to just let you go and have anyone else take you away from me. You are mine, no matter what you belong to me and no one else. That's why I'm ordering you to wait for me. Don't go to another man because you'll only break me. Wait for me, and I promise you that I will do my best to fulfill my mission as soon as possible so you won't wait long."

So that was the reason why he was acting strange. Bulma stared at her prince, understanding his words and his 'promise'. He was being such a territorial man, and like everyone was saying about him - when he wants something to be his, he will stop at nothing until he gets it. He wanted her to be his, and since he already made up his mind and because she has willingly gave herself to him because she has finally accepted that she loves him - he took her and branded her as his property. His mate. They now belong to each other and nothing will ever seperate them - even such mission or forbidden love or the Saiyan law.

"Fool, I just told you I love you." Bulma said with a smile. "No matter how long it would take for you to fufill your mission, I will wait for you because I love you."

Vegeta smirked and nodded. She gave him an assuring smile and embraced him another time, tears started falling in her eyes.

"I'll be waiting." she assured as she gently rubbed his flame shaped hair with his fingers. Why was she crying? She could not understand why. It's not like she was sad at all. Everything was perfect for her and she was happy and content. But him giving her this all of a sudden after what they did? Has it ruined a perfectly good morning for her?

He pulled away after catching the scent of her tears. He raised his hand to touch at the soft warm skin of her beautiful face, his fingers gently wiping off the tears trailing down on her cheeks. "I'll come back to you. That is a promise." he whispered, giving her a kiss on her forehead. He pulled away to take the paper off her fingers and returned it inside the locket of his bracelet.

He knew she wasn't crying. The tears on her eyes were not hers, but his. Tears he was trying to keep since he started planning out his next move to put an end to the Project Denzetsu once and for all. He gave her the key to his promise, a symbolism of his heart he decided to close off to anyone else. He won't let anything hinder him anymore. If his enemies wanted to play that way then it is time for him to fight back the way he's used to.

"Wait for me, Bulma."

Those are the last words he told her before he moved with incredible superhuman speed to grab his clothes and teleported himself back to his private quarters.

Bulma stared at where he disappeared to, putting her hands over her chest. She has no idea how it happened but she feels like she became connected to him after he claimed her as being his mate. She was determined to wait because she knows that he will come back to her just as he promised.

"I'll be waiting, Vegeta."

~=o-O-o=~

Now that he's done with what he needed to do and assuring that Bulma will be his and will be waiting for him, Vegeta was finally able to make up his mind.

It's time for him to become serious with his responsibilities as the Crown Prince and the most powerful of all Saiyans. That in a sense that he shall be feared by his enemies and respected by his people. No more childish games and no more jokes. He will set aside all unnecessary things and prove once and for all that he is the chosen one to become the true Super Saiyan of Legend.

Thus, he should take his training seriously as well. Now that he has a Gravity Chamber made for him by Bulma, nothing could ever stop him from getting stronger. Being a royal blood, the prophesied one and the direct descendant of the original Super Saiyan, he knew it wouldn't take much time before he could reach the Saiyan's pinnacle of power. He was determined that he would reach the Super Saiyan level faster than that damn Irobu, if the studies were true. He is a prodigy, a one genius in a one point five million of his kind.

So after he has taken his morning bath and dressed up a fresh set of his Crown Prince's Royal Armor, he led his Generals into the Royal Assembly where he will face his enemies.

~=o-O-o=~

"His Royal Highness, the Crown Prince has arrived!"

Nappa announced at the throne room's entrance before Kakarot and Raditz opened up the doors to allow Prince Vegeta to walk in.

The royal council immediately sensed the Crown Prince's disturbing ki as soon as he regally entered the royal throne room despite the guarded, serious look upon his face. The king was as uneasy as he was when his son questioned him earlier. Vegeta strolled in his royal glory across the throne room, over the red carpet aisle just as the Members of the Royal Council put their heads down in honor. He slowly walked up a short flight of stairs and halted at the right side of the royal throne where his king father sat and watched at him in apprehension. The prince ignored his father, turned around with a swift, about face movement so that the council could see his lividness. He scanned the throne room with piercing and scrutinizing eyes before they focused solely on the Prime Minister.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Comments: Hello! We finally have Bulma realizing and accepting her true feelings for our Crown Prince and admitting to him! Yay! So it seems that all those drama from Episode 17 made her realize just how much she loves him after she lost him with a (fake) break up.
> 
> However, it seems that Vegeta is the one having problems now - with all the surprising things he just discovered. With someone else claiming the title of being the Legendary Super Saiyan, the Saiyan Prince is determined to become more serious with his mission as the Chosen One. He will stop at nothing until he achieves what is his birthright!
> 
> Because of this decision, he gave his dearest the 'key' to his heart which he decided to 'close and harden' so long as he is on his mission. Does this mean that Vegeta has decided to return to the way he was before? How will this decision affect their relationship? What would become of Paragus and his lackeys? Is Broly and Irobu the same person? Is the scientist in the rebellion included with those behind the revival of Project Denzetsu?
> 
> We'll find out soon.
> 
> The playlist that inspired me for this chapter are:
> 
> "Always You" by LeeSa (Hwayugi OST)  
> \- inspired Vegeta's decision making scene.
> 
> "Believe" by Mackenlli (Hwayugi OST)  
> \- inspired the Vegebul bed scene and the scene after that.


End file.
